La flor del Capitán
by camiiko no puniishment
Summary: Londres, 1799. Huyendo con un oscuro secreto, Sakura sube a un barco mercantil americano, y por un malentendido que mancilla su honor, el Capitán Li se ve obligado a casarse con ella. El recelo inicial entre ambos, da paso a un creciente afecto. Pero las sombras del pasado los seguirán hasta América. Habrá muerte. ¿Logrará Syaoran proteger a su amor?. Adaptación de libro.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: Londres 1799. Huyendo con un oscuro secreto, Sakura acaba en un barco mercantil americano, y por un malentendido que mancilla su honor, el Capitán Li se ve obligado a casarse con ella. El recelo inicial entre ambos, da paso a un creciente afecto. Pero las sombras del pasado los seguirán hasta América. Habrá muerte. ¿Logrará Syaoran proteger a su amor?

 **Mis estimados lectores, he vuelto de entre los muertos para traerles una historia que me ha cautivado hasta la médula. Éste nuevo proyecto se trata de adaptar una novela que vio la luz en 1974; "La llama y la flor" de Kathleen E. Woodiwiss, convirtiéndose en uno de los Best Sellers de la época.**

Disclaimer: Ni el contenido, ni los personajes de CLAMP me pertenecen, pero adaptaré la historia a mi estilo de escritura y a las características de los personajes de Sakura Card Captor que tanto amámos.

Si tiene buena aceptación, subiré el resto de los capítulos. Reviews porfavor!

 _Camiko no Punishment_

A LEER!

/

CAPÍTULO 1 "LA FLOR DEL CAPITÁN"

En cualquier parte del mundo el tiempo pasaba volando, veloz, con las alas abiertas, pero en la campiña inglesa su paso se hacía lento y pesado, casi doloroso, como si anduviera desnudo sobre los surcados caminos que se extendían más allá de los páramos. El aire era sofocante y el polvo, todavía en suspensión sobre el camino, recordaba el paso, un rato antes, de un carruaje. Una pequeña granja usurpaba sombríamente el terreno bajo la bruma que cubría el pantano. La pequeña construcción, con su techo de paja, sobresalía entre unos tejos altos y delgados. Al lado había un granero destartalado, con un marco toscamente labrado, y más allá, un campo de trigo que luchaba en vano por sobrevivir en aquella región cenagosa.

En el interior de la casa, Sakura Kinomoto intentaba pelar patatas con un cuchillo romo y sin brillo. Estaba cansada. Hacía ya dos años que vivía en aquel lugar, dos desdichados años que habían ensombrecido su vida. Difícilmente lograba recordar los felices momentos anteriores al fatídico día en que la habían llevado allí, aquellos dulces días en los que había dejado de ser una niña y se había convertido en una muchacha. Entonces, Fujikata, su padre, un mercader originario de Oriente, todavía estaba vivo y ambos compartían aquella cómoda casa londinense, tenían ropa elegante y comida suficiente que llevarse a la boca. Desde luego, aquello era mejor. Incluso ahora, las noches en que su padre la dejaba a solas con el servicio parecían no asustarle. Ahora podía entender su sufrimiento, la soledad causada, hacía ya tiempo, por la muerte de su esposa, una adorable y bella muchacha irlandesa de quien se había enamorado, con la que se había casado, y a la que había perdido al dar a luz a su única hija. Ahora Sakura, podía comprender incluso la necesidad que tenía su padre de jugar, ese cruel hábito que le había robado la vida y a ella el hogar y la seguridad, dejándola a merced de sus únicos familiares, unos tíos vulgares y desabridos.

Sakura se secó la frente y pensó en su tía Seika Kinomoto (De soltera Court), que holgazaneaba en la otra habitación, el colchón de paja estaría aplastado bajo su más que generoso físico. Seika no era una persona fácil. Todo parecía disgustarle. No tenía amigos. Nadie la visitaba. Estaba convencida de que la irlandesa con quien su cuñado se había casado era de una clase inferior, una raza que, según ella, siempre estaba en guerra contra la corona debido a que era propio de su naturaleza luchar, y Sakura se había convertido en el blanco de ese odio malicioso. No pasaba un solo día sin que le echara en cara que era medio extranjera. Y ese prejuicio implicaba un sentimiento aún más profundo, que tergiversaba su razonamiento hasta convencerla de que, como su madre, la hija era medio bruja. Quizá se tratara de celos.

Seika Kinomoto nunca había sido guapa ni nada que se le pareciera, mientras que la muchacha, Sakura, poseía encanto y una belleza exquisita. Cuando entraba en una habitación todos los hombres se volvían para mirarla. Sakura había heredado la belleza de su madre, y con ella, las críticas de su tía.

Las casas de juego habían exigido el pago de las deudas que Fujtaka había contraído con ellas y se habían llevado todos los bienes materiales que poseía a excepción de unos pocos objetos personales y algo de ropa. Seika se había desplazado a toda prisa desde una destartalada granja a Londres para declarar el legítimo derecho de alguna herencia para su marido ,Sue Kinomoto, el hermano de Fujitaka, pero lo único que consiguió fue quedárse con su sobrina huérfana y la exigua herencia de ésta. Se había quejado de que Fujitaka no hubiera compartido en otros tiempos su riqueza y de que no les hubiera dejado nada. Había vendido todos los objetos menos uno, un vestido de noche de color rosa, que Sakura tenía prohibido ponerse, y se había embolsado ávidamente el dinero.

Sakura enderezó su dolorida espalda y suspiró.

—¡Sakura Kinomoto! —gritó su tía desde la otra habitación, y la cama crujió cuando se levantó—. Insecto holgazán, deja ya de soñar despierta y ponte a trabajar. ¿Te crees que otro va a hacer tus tareas mientras vas por ahí como un alma en pena? No me explico a qué colegio de señoritas has asistido. ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a hacer algo útil en vez de leer y llenarte la cabeza de ideas pretenciosas? —La corpulenta mujer cruzó sigilosamente el suelo de tierra y entró en la habitación. Sakura se preparó mentalmente; sabía lo que se le venía encima—. Mira lo bien que te ha ido vivir de la única familia que te queda. ¡Tu padre era un imbécil, sí que lo era, tirando el dinero de esa manera sin preocuparse de nadie más que de sí mismo! ¡Y todo por culpa de esa irlandesa loca con la que se casó! —Seika escupía con asco las palabras—. Intentamos prevenirle de que no se casara con Nadeshiko, pero no nos hizo caso.

Sakura dejó de mirar el rayo de sol que entraba por la puerta abierta y miró a su voluminosa tía. Había oído la misma historia tantas veces que se la sabía de memoria; a pesar de ello, los recuerdos de su infancia al lado de su padre la acompañaban en todo momento.

—Era un buen padre —se limitó a contestar.

—Eso es una cuestión de opiniones, jovencita —replicó la mujer con una mueca de desprecio—. Mira en qué situación te ha dejado: el mes que viene cumplirás dieciocho años y no tienes dote. Ningún hombre querrá casarse contigo sin dote. De acuerdo, puede que te quieran... pero solo para calentar su cama. He puesto mucho empeño en hacer de ti una persona decente. No quiero que empieces a llenar la casa de bastardos. La gente de aquí está esperando eso. Saben la clase de basura que era tu madre.

Sakura se estremeció, pero su tía continuó despotricando mirándola con los ojos entornados y amenazándola con el dedo.

—El diablo se ocupó de que fueses igual a ella. Una bruja, eso es lo que era. Es lógico que te le parezcas. Al igual que tu madre arruinó la vida de tu padre, tú harás lo mismo con cualquier hombre que se fije en ti. Es la voluntad del Señor la que le ha traído hasta mí. Él sabía que yo podría salvarte del fuego y el azufre a los que estabas predestinada, y he cumplido con mi deber al vender ese vistoso traje de noche que tenías. Esos viejos vestidos míos te quedan muy bien.

Sakura estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, y lo habría hecho si la realidad no hubiera sido tan triste. La ropa de su tía, que pesaba el doble que ella, le sentaba peor que un saco. Eso era lo único que se le permitía llevar, viejos harapos que ridiculizaban su figura. Seika incluso le había prohibido que los arreglara para que le sentaran mejor; lo único que podía hacer era acortar el dobladillo para que no tropezase al andar.

La mujer sorprendió a Sakura contemplando los trapos que llevaba puestos y le dirigió una mirada despectiva.

—Pequeña pordiosera desagradecida. Solo dime dónde estarías hoy si tu tío y yo no te hubiéramos acogido. Si tu padre hubiera tenido sentido común, te habría dejado una bonita dote. Pero no, se lo quedó todo para él, pensando que eras demasiado joven para casarte. Pues ahora ya eres demasiado vieja. Te morirás siendo una solterona... y una virgen. De eso ya me encargaré yo.

Seika volvió una vez más al único dormitorio de la casa, sin antes advertirle a Sakura que se apresurara a acabar las tareas del hogar si no quería que la azotara. Ya conocía el aguijón de aquella vara. Era normal que tras un castigo la espalda le quedase cubierta de rojos verdugones durante días. A Seika parecía producirle un placer especial dejarle aquellas marcas en la piel.

Sakura no se atrevió a soltar otro suspiro de agotamiento por temor a llamar de nuevo la atención de su tía, pero estaba exhausta. Llevaba levantada desde antes del amanecer, preparando un banquete para el arribo del tan ansiosamente esperado hermano de Tía Seika, y dudaba de su capacidad para resistir mucho más. Días atrás había llegado una carta informando a Seika de que su hermano llegaba esa noche, y había ordenado a Sakura que iniciara los preparativos de inmediato. Ella misma se había dignado a ayudar para disponer las tazas de la forma correcta. Sakura sabía que su tía sentía un verdadero cariño por aquel hombre. Había oído historias maravillosas acerca de él, un distinguido modista, e intuía que el hermano de Seika era el único ser, humano o de otra clase, por el que ella se preocupaba. El tío Sue, esposo de Seika, había confirmado a Sakura sus suposiciones al contarle que no había nada que Seika no estuviera dispuesta a hacer por ese hombre. Ella le llevaba diez años a su único hermano, por lo que lo había criado desde que era tan solo un bebé. Pero el que hubiese decidido visitarla era muy extraño.

El sol semejaba una enorme y roja bola incandescente que descendía por el oeste iluminando la tierra. Seika llegó para dar el visto bueno a los preparativos y ordenó a Sakura que dispusiera más velas para encenderlas más tarde.

—Han pasado cinco veranos desde que vi a mi hermano —dijo— y quiero que todo esté perfecto para cuando venga. Mi hermano, Will, está acostumbrado a lo mejor de Londres, y no debe echar nada en falta mientras permanezca aquí. No le gusta tu tío y tampoco le gustaba tu padre. Mi hermano tiene mucho dinero porque sabe usar la cabeza. —Hizo un gesto con su enorme cabeza y luego puntualizó—: Nunca lo verás en una casa de juego tirando por la borda su riqueza o sentado mano sobre mano como tu tío. Es un hombre que se arriesga, sí señor. No hay mejor tienda de moda en Londres que la suya. Incluso tiene a un hombre que trabaja para él, sí señor.

Finalmente le dio a Sakura la bendita orden de que se fuera a asear.

—Ponte el vestido que te dio tu padre. Estarás muy bien con él. Quiero que la visita de mi hermano sea un feliz acontecimiento y tu aspecto con esos trapos que llevas puede deslucirlo.

Sakura se volvió sorprendida, con los ojos como platos. Su vestido rosa había permanecido escondido durante dos años, nadie lo había tocado o llevado. Estaba encantada, aunque únicamente fuera para complacer al hermano de su tía. Parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde que se había puesto algo bonito, y ahora sonreía esperando el momento de lucirlo.

—Sí, ya veo que estás contenta —añadió Seika—. Siempre pensando lo encantadora que te ves con esos vestidos tan finos. —Señaló a Sakura y agregó—: Satán ha vuelto a las andadas. Ten cuidado, el Señor sabe lo importante que eres para mí.

Sakura suspiró profundamente, como si estuviera cansada de la carga que su tía le había impuesto.

—Sería mejor que estuvieras casada y fuera de mi alcance —prosiguió Seika—, pero compadezco al hombre que desee contraer matrimonio contigo, aunque... sin dote no tienes ninguna posibilidad. Necesitas un hombre fuerte que te mantenga a raya y que cada año te dé un hijo para que estés ocupada. Lo necesitas para que ahuyente al diablo que llevas en el alma.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y siguió sonriendo. Lamentaba no tener el valor suficiente para asustar a su tía haciéndole creer que realmente era una bruja. Ello tenía connotaciones ateas y desde luego la tentación era enorme para alguien atrevido, pero la idea se desvaneció rápidamente de su mente. Las consecuencias habrían sido muy graves.

—Otra cosa, jovencita —añadió Seika—, recógete el pelo en un moño. Te quedará bien. —Sonrió pícaramente. Sabía cuánto le disgustaba a su sobrina que le dijeran cómo tenía que peinarse.

Sakura dejó de sonreír y se volvió balbuceando una respuesta afirmativa. Su tía esperaba que desaprobara suavemente sus órdenes; se tomaba muy en serio el impartir disciplina con métodos severos.

Sakura cruzó la sala y se dirigió a su rincón, corriendo las cortinas que la separaban del resto de la estancia. Oyó que su tía salía de la casa y solo entonces se atrevió a mostrar un gesto de contrariedad. Estaba enfadada, pero lo estaba más consigo misma que con su tía. Se sentía cobarde, incapaz de cambiar su destino.

El deprimente cubículo tenía lo mínimo indispensable, pero al menos le servía de refugio de su tía. Suspiró y se agachó para encender la pequeña vela que estaba sobre una sucia mesa, junto al camastro hecho de cuerdas.

Si por lo menos fuera más valiente y más fuerte, pensó, me habría atrevido a darle la espalda. Si por lo menos fuese capaz de contestarle de la misma forma aunque solo fuera por una vez. Dobló su delgado brazo y sonrió sarcásticamente. ¡Tendría que ser Sansón para enfrentarme a ella!, se dijo.

Un rato antes, Sakura había llevado un aguamanil con agua caliente y una palangana a su improvisada habitación y disfrutaba pensando en el baño que se daría. Con expresión de desagrado, casi se arrancó el odioso vestido que llevaba. De pie, desnuda, se relajó y acarició su delicado cuerpo, estremeciéndose de dolor al rozar alguno de los cardenales. El día anterior, tía Seika se había puesto muy furiosa cuando Sakura había tirado accidentalmente al suelo una taza de café, y antes de que pudiera huir había cogido la escoba y le había golpeado brutalmente el trasero.

Sakura sacó con sumo cuidado el vestido rosa del fardo en el que se encontraba y lo colgó en un lugar desde donde pudiera admirarlo mientras se bañaba. Se frotó vigorosamente la piel hasta que esta enrojeció resaltando su brillo juvenil. Restregó un paño contra un trozo de jabón perfumado que había robado y se enjabonó abundantemente, regocijándose con su fragancia.

Una vez aseada, se puso el vestido sobre una desgastada camiseta. El corpiño había sido diseñado para alguien más joven que ella. El tejido le apretaba a la altura del busto, cubriéndoselo apenas, pues el escote era muy bajo; recapacitó sobre su edad y ponderó semejante atrevimiento, luego desechó el problema encogiéndose de hombros. Era su único vestido y ya no había tiempo para contemplar otra alternativa.

Se cepilló el cabello con esmero hasta hacerlo relucir bajo la luz de la vela. Ese había sido el orgullo de su padre, recordó con cariño.

Tal como le habían ordenado, se recogió el cabello en un moño, no sin antes dejarse unas pocas ondas sueltas cayéndole por la espalda con pretendido desaliño y otras dos, provocativas, sobre las sienes. Se observó en un pedazo de cristal roto que hacía las veces de espejo y asintió con la cabeza. Había quedado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, teniendo en cuenta los rudimentarios objetos de que disponía.

Sakura oyó que alguien entraba en la casa; una tos seca irrumpió en la habitación. No necesitaba espiar para saber que se trataba de su tío. Estaba encendiendo su pipa con un tizón de la chimenea, y oyó que volvía a toser. Remolinos de humo llenaron la habitación.

Sue Kinomoto se sentía destrozado. Su vida estaba vacía. Nada le importaba realmente, a excepción de la ávida vigilancia del dinero y la dudosa compañía de tía Seika. Había dejado de preocuparse por su aspecto. Su camisa estaba cubierta de manchas de grasa y tenía las uñas sucias. Había perdido el porte de que gozaba en su juventud y ahora, ante Sakura, se mostraba como un hombre encorvado, ajado y bien entrado ya en la cincuentena. Sus ojos sin brillo revelaban sueños rotos, esperanzas minadas y días llenos de frustración bajo las limitaciones de su esposa. Sus manos eran nudosas y retorcidas, fruto de los años de arduo trabajo intentando sacar rendimiento a una tierra pantanosa, y su piel, curtida por las inclemencias del clima, llevaba grabado el paso de las estaciones en profundas líneas que surcaban su rostro.

Levantó la mirada y al ver la dulce belleza de su sobrina, una nueva expresión de dolor pareció apoderarse de sus facciones. Se acomodó nuevamente en su silla preferida y sonrió.

—Estás encantadora esta noche, hija. Imagino que es por la visita de tu tío William... -

—Tía Seika me ha dado permiso, tío —explicó Sakura.  
Tío Sue dio una chupada a su pipa al tiempo que mordía con fuerza la boquilla. —Sí, me lo creo. —Suspiró—. Haría cualquier cosa para complacerlo, a pesar de que es un hombre muy frío.

De un segundo a otro, el hermano de tía Seika había llegado en un landó alquilado conducido por un cochero perfectamente ataviado que fue enviado a dormir al granero junto a los caballos. Sakura advirtió que el conductor se había ofendido al haber sido enviado a tan humilde alojamiento, pues iba mejor vestido que cualquiera de los habitantes de la casa. En el granero apenas cabían los animales. Pero a pesar de ello no protestó, y se marchó en silencio para ocuparse de los caballos y del carruaje.

William Court era casi igual de alto que Seika. Su rostro era regordete y rubicundo, con pesados carrillos, y poseía un protuberante labio inferior constantemente húmedo de saliva.

Aunque la ropa que llevaba denotaba un gusto exquisito, su amaneramiento hacía muy poco por realzar su semblante masculino. El traje era de color gris pálido, ribeteado de abundante plata, y la camisa y alzacuello blancos parecían acentuar sus manos rosadas y su rostro rojizo. William Court podía ser rico, pero a Sakura le parecía muy poco atractivo. Los pantalones le iban demasiado ceñidos; daba la impresión que incluso le molestaban, y sospechaba que los habían confeccionado de esa manera para mostrar deliberadamente, a quienquiera que le mirara, su por otro lado cuestionable virilidad.

Tía Seika, con su cabello gris recogido tras su enorme cabeza, parecía una fortaleza imponente enfundada en su vestido almidonado y su delantal. Ahora ya no decía que los vestidos elegantes eran obra del demonio, sino que se mostraba encantada al ver a su hermano hecho un figurín, y revoloteaba a su alrededor como una gallina en torno a sus polluelos.

Sakura jamás había visto a su tía mostrarse tan cariñosa con nadie, y, por supuesto, su hermano William lo recibía encantado, disfrutando de las atenciones que esta le prodigaba. Sakura hizo caso omiso de las alabanzas desmesuradas de su tía y no prestó excesiva atención a la conversación hasta que durante la cena, ésta fue derivando a las noticias procedentes de Londres. Fue entonces cuando empezó a escuchar atentamente esperando oír noticias de sus viejos amigos.

—Napoleón logró escapar y ahora todo el mundo cree que se encuentra de camino a Francia tras su derrota en Egipto —explicó William—. Nelson le dio una buena lección. ¡Ahora se lo pensará dos veces antes de meterse de nuevo con nuestros marineros! —exclamó.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que su discurso era mucho más instruido que el de su hermana y se preguntó si habría asistido a la escuela.

—¡Y los yanquis lo mismo! Son capaces de cortarte el cuello antes que mirarte. ¡Tendremos que luchar contra ellos otra vez, acordaos de lo que os digo! —

Sakura no conocía a ningún yanqui. Simplemente agradecía a su tía y al señor Court que discutieran sobre ellos en lugar de hacerlo sobre los irlandeses.

Desvió su atención de la conversación, pues si no hablaban de la sociedad londinense o de sus antepasados carecía de interés para ella. Sabía que si les declaraba su lealtad o se interesaba por las noticias sociales de Londres, su tía se ensañaría con ella. Dejó divagar sus pensamientos y permaneció sentada a la mesa durante lo que le pareció una eternidad.

Tía Seika la sacó de su ensimismamiento con un cruel pellizco en el brazo. Sakura dio un respingo frotándose el incipiente cardenal y miró a su tía conteniendo el llanto.

—Te he preguntado que si desearías dar clases en la escuela privada para señoritas de lady Cabot. Mi hermano cree que podría encontrarte un empleo allí — dijo tía Seika.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.  
—¿Cómo? —preguntó.

William Court rió y se explicó:  
—Tengo muy buenos contactos en la escuela y sé que están buscando una joven instruida —explicó—, y tú posees excelentes modales y buena dicción. Creo que serías perfecta para el puesto, y tengo entendido que asististe a un colegio en Londres lo cual nos es de mucha ayuda. —Se dio unos golpecitos en sus enormes labios antes de proseguir—: Quizá en el futuro pueda arreglarte una boda con una familia distinguida de la ciudad. Sería una lástima malgastar tu exquisito refinamiento con un granjero ordinario de por aquí. Por supuesto, el arreglo de un contrato así significaría el suministro por mi parte de una dote sustancial, la cual sería devuelta cuando ya estuvieras casada. Se trata de una ligera estratagema, pero sería provechoso para ambos. Tú necesitas una dote que yo puedo proporcionarte, y a cambio puedes favorecerme en los intereses del préstamo, que me devolverás más tarde. Nadie tiene que conocer este arreglo, y sé que eres lo suficientemente hábil como para obtener el dinero una vez desposada. ¿Sería suficiente para ti el puesto que te ofrezco con lady Cabot? -

Sakura no estaba segura del plan nupcial que le proponía William Court, pero ¡podría escapar de aquella granja, de tía Seika y de su aburrida existencia! ¡Podría estar de nuevo cerca de la sociedad de Londres! ¡Sería maravilloso! Si no fuera por el escozor del brazo habría creído que estaba soñando.

—Habla, criatura. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? —la urgió William.  
Casi incapaz de contener su alegría, no lo dudó por más tiempo y repuso: —La oferta es muy generosa, señor, y acepto con gusto.

William volvió a reír y exclamó:

—¡Bien! ¡Bien! No te arrepentirás de la decisión. —Se frotó las manos—. Mañana mismo deberíamos partir hacia Londres. He estado alejado de mis negocios demasiado tiempo y debo regresar para relevar a mi asistente. ¿Crees que podrás tenerlo todo listo, hija? —Se pasó un pañuelo con encajes por debajo de la nariz y se dio unos golpecitos en sus prominentes labios.

—Oh, sí, señor. Estaré preparada tan pronto decida partir —contestó la joven alegremente.

—Bien, bien. Entonces está todo arreglado —concluyó el señor Court.

CONTINUARÁ

AVANCES

 _Era así de sencillo. Debía escapar. No tenía que estar allí cuando encontraran el cuerpo de William. Debía huir._

 _Presa aún del pánico se obligó a buscar las llaves en el bolsillo de su asaltante. Temblaba, pero tenía que hacerlo. El miedo le dio fuerzas._

 _—Hola, señorita —le dijo el marinero más tosco sonriendo a su compañero—. Seguro que al capitán le gusta, ¿eh, Yamazaki?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Éste nuevo proyecto se trata de adaptar una novela que vio la luz en 1974; "La llama y la flor" de Kathleen E. Woodiwiss, convirtiéndose en uno de los Best Sellers de la época.**

Disclaimer: Ni el contenido, ni los personajes de CLAMP me pertenecen, pero adaptaré la historia a mi estilo de escritura y a las características de los personajes de Sakura Card Captor que tanto amámos.

Camiko no Punishment

A LEER!

/

CAPÍTULO 2 "LA FLOR DEL CAPITÁN"

Sakura recogió la mesa, y esta vez lo hizo con un sentimiento diferente al saber que esos platos serían los últimos que fregaría en aquella casa. Se sentía demasiado feliz para hablar con su tía, y al quedarse a solas tras la cortina, pensó en todos los placeres de que disfrutaría estando lejos de ella. Cualquier puesto en Londres sería mejor que vivir bajo el dominio y el abuso de aquella mujer. Ya no tendría que aguantar más sus insultos, su rabia, y tal vez pudiese encontrar a una persona que se preocupara por ella.

Los preparativos para el viaje serían breves, pues lo único que tenía era lo que había llevado aquella noche, y lo que se pondría el día siguiente. Se deslizó desnuda en su camastro y se cubrió con la áspera manta, muerta de frío. Una vez estirada se regocijó al pensar que ya nunca más tendría que lidiar con él. En menos de doce meses entraría en el nuevo siglo, y se preguntaba qué le depararía, ahora que tenía una nueva oportunidad de vivir y ser feliz.

Al día siguiente emprendieron el viaje a Londres en el carruaje de William Court, y Sakura encontró el paseo de lo más entretenido. En junio, el paisaje a lo largo del camino era verde y exuberante. No había visto los mismos páramos cuando dos años antes había viajado a casa de su tío, pero ahora que iba hacia el sur, camino de Londres, pensó en su belleza inigualable.

El señor Court resultó ser un anfitrión amable y muy atento. Por lo menos con él podía conversar sobre los acontecimientos más recientes de la sociedad londinense y disfrutar de las historias amenas que contaba sobre la corte real. Una vez, lo sorprendió observándola con una intensidad que no supo descifrar, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada. Por un instante dudó de si debía trasladarse a Londres a solas con él ya que no era su tutor legal, sino solo un pariente lejano. Pronto el desasosiego desapareció y se dijo que al fin y al cabo estaba estudiando la manera de arreglar para ella un futuro contrato de matrimonio.

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron a las afueras de Londres. Sakura estaba dolorida y cansada por las constantes sacudidas del carruaje cada vez que encontraba un bache en el camino. Se sintió verdaderamente aliviada cuando por fin entraron en la tienda.

En el interior del establecimiento había sedas, muselinas, linos, terciopelos y satenes de todos los colores y texturas amontonados encima de las mesas y sobre las estanterías; en definitiva, todo lo que una mujer podía desear para confeccionarse un vestido elegante. Sakura estaba asombrada ante una selección tan amplia. Tocó una tela, entusiasmada, luego examinó otra con detenimiento sin caer en la cuenta de que en la parte trasera de la tienda había un hombre sentado a un escritorio.

William Court soltó una carcajada al verla corretear por la estancia.

—Tendrás tiempo para examinarlo todo más tarde, querida —aseguró—, pero ahora debes conocer a mi asistente, el señor Thomas Hint.

Sakura se volvió hacia un hombre menudo, con un aspecto muy extraño. Al instante decidió que era la persona más fea que había visto en su vida. De su cara redonda emergían unos ojos vidriosos, y la nariz era una cosa pequeña y aplastada con unas fosas nasales acampanadas. Sacudía constantemente la lengua sobre unos labios gruesos y cubiertos de cicatrices, y Sakura no pudo evitar pensar en los lagartos que había visto en la granja. Su cuerpo grotesco y jorobado estaba enfundado en una suntuosa seda escarlata que, al igual que su camisa, aparecía cubierta de manchas de comida. Su sonrisa era una mueca grotesca. De hecho, no entendía por qué William lo tenía en la tienda. Estaba convencida de que más que atraer a los clientes, debía de asustarlos, y si atraía a alguno, este tenía que ser un perturbado.

Como respondiendo a su incógnita, William Court puntualizó:

—La gente está acostumbrada a Thomas. El negocio va muy bien porque todo el mundo sabe que hacemos bien nuestro trabajo. ¿No es así, Thomas?

Thomas respondió con un gruñido evasivo.

—Ahora, querida —continuó William—, quiero mostrarte mis aposentos en el piso de arriba. Estoy convencido de que serán de tu agrado.

La condujo hacia la parte trasera de la tienda, a través de una puerta de espesos cortinajes que daba a una habitación pequeña donde una exigua ventana proporcionaba la única luz de la sala. En uno de los laterales, una escalera les llevó hasta un pasillo estrecho con una única puerta de madera maciza, muy ornamentada en comparación con el deprimente vestíbulo. William sonrió abriéndole la puerta a Sakura, quien, al ver lo que se escondía tras ella, contuvo la respiración, muy sorprendida. El apartamento estaba lujosamente amueblado con piezas del siglo XVIII. Un sofá de terciopelo rojo hacía juego con dos sillas del mismo color, sobre una espléndida alfombra persa. De las brillantes y coloridas paredes colgaban pinturas al óleo y ricos tapices, y una lámpara de araña emitía prismas de luz sobre los cortinajes de terciopelo rojo y sus ribetes de galones y borlas doradas. Junto a frágiles estatuillas de porcelana se encontraban, sobre las mesas, candelabros de peltre, y en la parte trasera de la habitación había dispuesto un lugar para cenar. Cada artículo había sido cuidadosamente elegido y obviamente no se había reparado en gastos.

William abrió la otra puerta que había en la habitación, y se apartó para dejar que Sakura entrara. En su interior se encontró con una gran cama con dosel cubierta con un terciopelo azulado. Junto a ella había una cómoda pequeña, y sobre esta, un enorme candelabro y una bandeja llena de fruta fresca con un cuchillo con el mango de plata.

—Oh, señor, es muy elegante —observó Sakura en voz baja.

William sonrió al ver que la joven se contemplaba en el espejo que había junto a la cama.

—Lo he dispuesto todo yo mismo con algunos lujos, querida —presumió.

Si Sakura se hubiera vuelto en ese preciso instante, habría descubierto lo que tan celosamente había ocultado William en el carruaje. Sus ojos recorrían su exquisita figura con el deseo de poseerla. Pero cuando Sakura se volvió a mirarle, este se volvió en un intento de ocultar su lascivia.

—Debes de estar muerta de hambre, Sakura —le dijo William amablemente mientras se dirigía a un armario y abría sus puertas de par en par. Un amplio surtido de vestidos de noche colgaba en el interior. Rebuscó entre ellos hasta encontrar uno de color beige de encaje, con diminutas cuentas centelleantes y forrado de un material de color carne muy ceñido. Era un vestido muy caro y bello—. Ponte esto para cenar, querida. —Sonrió—. Lo confeccionamos para una joven de tu misma talla, pero nunca vino a buscarlo. A menudo me he preguntado la razón, pues es uno de los vestidos más bellos que he diseñado, pero supongo que al final se dio cuenta de que era demasiado caro para ella. —La miró con el rabillo del ojo—. Ella pierde, tú ganas. Te lo regalo. Si te lo pones esta noche, me harás muy feliz. —Se dirigió a la puerta y al llegar a ella se volvió—. He enviado a Thomas para que le diga a la cocinera que nos prepare la cena. Llegará dentro de poco, así que te ruego que no me prives de tu dulce compañía por mucho tiempo. Si necesitas cualquier otra prenda, el armario está a tu disposición.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa dubitativa, apretando el elegante vestido contra su cuerpo, todavía sin creerse que le pertenecía. Cuando William cerró la puerta, Sakura se volvió para contemplar su imagen en el espejo, todavía con el vestido en la mano.

En todos los años que había vivido con su tía, jamás se había mirado en un espejo. Como mucho se había visto reflejada en un trozo de vidrio o en los charcos de agua que se formaban ocasionalmente. Había olvidado cómo era casi por completo. Se asemejaba al retrato que guardaba de su madre; de hecho, era su viva imagen. Siempre había creído que las rubias hermosas y esbeltas que visitaban la corte y sobre las que había leído en su niñez, constituían la esencia de la belleza, y no las menudas, delgadas y blancas como ella.

Sakura se limpió la suciedad que había acumulado en su cuerpo durante todo el día, y encontró una camisola limpia en el armario. Era de una batista suave completamente transparente. Se ruborizó al pensar en la exhibición indecente de su cuerpo, y al ponérsela se sintió indigna. Su bajo corpiño apenas le cubría los pechos. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a los ingenuos trajes de niña para sentirse cómoda dentro de aquella camisola, pero tampoco soportaba la idea de llevar su camiseta vieja y deshilachada bajo el maravilloso vestido.

Procedió a arreglarse el cabello. Se lo trenzó, rizó y finalmente sujetó en lustrosas trenzas, formando un moderno peinado. En lugar de un simple moño, eligió un recogido de bucles suaves que caían en forma de cascada sobre la espalda.

El vestido beige la impresionó de igual modo que la camisola que llevaba debajo. Con él ya no parecía una niña, sino una mujer hecha y derecha. Y su decimoctavo cumpleaños, para el que solo faltaba un mes, lo constataría. Pero aparte del vestido, había algo más que la hacía extrañamente diferente. Al igual que la camisola, el vestido apenas le cubría el busto y el forro era tan ceñido que daba la impresión de que estaba desnuda. Su aspecto era arrebatador, seductor, el de una mujer versada en materia de hombres y no el de la doncella inmaculada e inocente que todavía era.

Al salir de la habitación, William la estaba esperando. Él también se había arreglado. Había sustituido el atuendo del viaje por un traje más distinguido y elegante.

—Mi querida y dulce Sakura, tu belleza hace que anhele mis años de juventud —la agasajó—. Había oído historias de damas bellas como tú, pero nunca había visto una con mis propios ojos.

Sakura respondió educadamente y luego desvió su atención a la comida. Se deleitó con los aromas tentadores que flotaban en el aire. La mesa estaba exquisitamente decorada con cristal, porcelana y plata, y en el aparador adyacente habían dispuesto un verdadero festín; ave de caza asada, arroz de la India, gambas con mantequilla, pastas dulces y frutas confitadas. Una licorera llena de un vino ligero ocupaba convenientemente la cabecera de la mesa.

William disfrutó de otros placeres. Se dedicó a contemplar con calma las suaves líneas del exquisito cuerpo de Sakura, sin ocultar su deseo. Sus ojos se demoraron por unos segundos en el escote, donde las curvas voluptuosas de sus senos sobresalían del vestido. Mientras estudiaba aquellas formas sinuosas pasó impaciente la lengua por sus gruesos labios, anticipando el sabor jugoso y tierno de la carne.

Le indicó una silla cerca de la cabecera de la mesa para que tomara asiento y sonrió.  
—Siéntate aquí, querida dama, y permíteme que empiece a servir.  
Sakura lo complació y lo observó mientras servía los platos.

Empezaron a cenar y Sakura quedó verdaderamente sorprendida de la cantidad de comida que el hombre era capaz de engullir. Incluso se preguntó si una vez que hubiese terminado sería capaz de moverse.

Sus mandíbulas protuberantes trabajaban incesantemente para masticar la comida. Devoró la deliciosa perdiz y la repostería, lamiéndose los dedos grasientos y chascando los labios una y otra vez. Incluso eructó fuertemente en varias ocasiones sobresaltando a la muchacha.

—Cuando empieces a trabajar con lady Cabot —le aseguró William— tendrás ocasión de conocer a algunos de los hombres más ricos de Londres, y con tu belleza te convertirás rápidamente en una de las mujeres más deseadas del lugar. —Se rio, escudriñándola con sus ojos vidriosos por encima de la copa.

—Es usted muy generoso, señor —repuso cortésmente Sakura con la certeza de que el vino lo había atontado un poco. Sabía que eran muy pocos los hombres que visitaban las escuelas de señoritas y los que lo hacían, estaban muy por encima de la edad de casarse o tenían negocios que atender allí.

—Sí —admitió él con una sonrisa maliciosa—, pero espero ser bien recompensado por mis esfuerzos.

Volvió a mirar a Sakura con lujuria, pero una vez más esta no se percató, absorta en la copa de vino que temblaba en la mano de William. Al dar un trago, este derramó unas gotas sobre su chaleco y otras resbalaron por su barbilla.

—Comprobarás que la escuela de lady Cabot es un lugar muy diferente a los que has estado — comentó arrastrando las palabras—. Su dueña y yo somos socios, y ambos nos encargamos de que por su puerta solo entren las doncellas más distinguidas. Debemos ser muy exigentes, ya que es muy frecuentado por la clase más rica. Pero contigo creo que hemos acertado.

Sakura decidió que el pobre hombre estaba demasiado ebrio para saber de qué hablaba. Contuvo un bostezo, sintiendo también los efectos del vino, y anheló retirarse a sus aposentos.

William se echó a reír y apuntó:

—Me temo que te he agotado con mi charla, querida. Esperaba que no estuvieras demasiado cansada del viaje para poder mantener una conversación larga y amistosa, pero veo que nuestra plática debe continuar mañana, así que, no se hable más —ordenó—. Debes irte a dormir. De hecho, yo también estoy empezando a sentir sueño. Me complacerá mucho saber que estás recostada sobre esos suaves cojines aterciopelados.

Sakura se trasladó como pudo a su dormitorio notando cómo el calor del vino le relajaba cada nervio de su cuerpo. Iba a proceder a desvestirse, pero, súbitamente, la puerta se abrió. La muchacha se volvió sobresaltada y vio a William en bata. Las dudas crecieron. Súbitamente comprendió por qué estaba allí. Se lo quedó mirando, atónita y súbitamente consciente de que le había tendido una trampa. Había caído en ella como un cordero en el matadero. Los ojos de William brillaban ardientes en su semblante rubicundo y una sonrisa repugnante torció sus gruesos labios. El hombre se volvió y cerró la puerta con llave. Permaneció varios segundos con la llave en la mano en actitud desafiante, hasta que por fin la dejó caer en el bolsillo. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de Sakura, disfrutando del terror que marcaba su rostro.

—¿Qué es lo que pretende? —inquirió la joven con un hilo de voz.  
William la miró con lascivia.  
—He venido a cobrar lo que me debes por haberte alejado de esa vida deprimente en el campo —respondió—. Resulta muy difícil resistirse a tus encantos. Y fuiste tan confiada que no supuso gran esfuerzo alejarte de mi pobre hermana. Cuando me haya cansado de ti permitiré que te unas al grupo de lady Cabot. Allí no te aburrirás. Y cuando llegue el momento, quizá permita que te cases con una persona pudiente que guste de tus encantos. —Se acercó un poco más a ella—. No tendrás de qué preocuparte, pequeña. Tu marido se decepcionará un poquito cuando te lleve a la cama, pero no se quejará demasiado. Vas a ser mía, querida —afirmó con aire de suficiencia—, así que es mejor que no te resistas. Soy un hombre muy fuerte, y disfruto con la violencia si es que ha de haberla, aunque prefiero hacer las cosas por las buenas.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—No —acertó a decir, atenazada por el miedo—. ¡No! ¡Nunca seré suya! ¡Nunca!

William soltó unas carcajadas aterradoras mientras la muchacha miraba alrededor buscando una vía de escape. Estaba sonrojado por la cantidad de vino que había ingerido y el fuego le corría por las venas. Con una mirada penetrante desnudó a Sakura, que en un intento por detenerle se cubrió el pecho con una mano. Trató de escapar, pero William, rápido a pesar de su obesidad, la alcanzó y la arrinconó contra la mesa. Sus labios, húmedos y pegajosos por el vino, sobaron su cuello provocándole arcadas. Luchó contra él, sin éxito, pues era mucho más fuerte que ella. Sus labios empezaron a ascender hacia el rostro. Sakura, muy tensa, intentó separarlo de una patada pero la presión de William sobre ella aumentó, aplastándole las piernas contra la mesa. Casi no podía respirar y creyó que sus costillas se fracturarían si la fuerza de ese hombre continuaba oprimiéndola. Presa del pánico, recordó el candelabro que había sobre la mesa y lo agarró para defenderse. Casi lo había alcanzado cuando cayó al suelo. Su mano rozó un cuchillo, y trató de cogerlo con desesperación.

William estaba tan obsesionado con besarle el cuello y los senos que no prestó atención a lo que ella hacía hasta que, de repente, sintió una punzada muy aguda en el costado.. Su rabia se tornó en ira al pensar en cómo aquella chiquilla se había atrevido a enfrentarse a él. William la empujó hacia atrás hasta casi partirle la espalda y luego cayó de bruces sobre el suelo encerado. Sakura se incorporó y antes de huir alcanzó a ver un leve movimiento en el cuerpo del herido. La pequeña empuñadura del cuchillo sobresalía por encima de una creciente mancha roja.

—Sáca... lo... —balbuceó William.

Sakura se agachó para agarrar el cuchillo, pero de pronto se estremeció y se alejó aterrada tapándose la boca completamente.

—Por favor —suplicó el hombre con voz ronca—. Ayúdame.

La joven, horrorizada, se llevó una mano a la boca y miró la habitación con desesperación. William volvió a gemir, con más fuerza. La confusión la alteró profundamente. ¿Y si se estuviera muriendo...?, pensó.

—Sakura, ayúdame. —Su voz fue apagándose poco a poco, hasta que en la habitación reinó un silencio sepulcral.

Sus piernas flaquaron, y cayó de rodillas, sin aliento.

—Señor, ¿qué he hecho? ¿¡Lo he matado?! —la muchacha pensó consternada, que nadie iba a creer que había apuñalado a su pariente porque iba a violarla. Quién iba a creer a una extraña. Newgate estaba repleta de mujeres que afirmaban haber sido asaltadas. No se creerían que había sido un accidente, o en defensa propia. Se imaginó a un juez severo con una peluca larga mirando hacia abajo con desprecio. De pronto vio el rostro de tía Seika, que dictaba sentencia—: «...Y al amanecer del día siguiente será llevada a Newgate Square y allí...».

Se habría desmayado de no haber estado arrodillada. Permaneció así durante un largo rato, con la cabeza gacha, sin pensar en nada. De repente una idea la asaltó: debía huir de allí.

Era así de sencillo. Debía escapar. No tenía que estar allí cuando encontraran el cuerpo de William. Debía huir.

Presa aún del pánico se obligó a buscar las llaves en el bolsillo de su asaltante. Temblaba, pero tenía que hacerlo. El miedo le dio fuerzas.

Envolvió toda su ropa en un chal y se precipitó hacia la puerta apretando el bulto contra el cuerpo. Se detuvo antes de abrirla recordando la escena. Una vez más el terror se apoderó de ella. Abrió la puerta de golpe y echó a correr tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas. Atravesó el salón, el pasillo, bajó por las escaleras hacia la puerta que daba a la tienda. Al apartar las cortinas su miedo aumentó. Había alguien detrás de ellas. Aceleró el paso, aterrada. La perseguían. Prosiguió su huida sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Su corazón latía salvajemente.

Se precipitó calle abajo sin saber adónde ir. Tal vez perdiéndose lograría despistar a la persona que la perseguía. Pero ¿por qué no podía oír a su perseguidor? ¿Eran tan fuertes sus latidos que no le permitían oír nada más?

Corrió por las calles de Londres pasando por delante de tiendas, de mansiones fastuosas que surgían amenazantes en la noche y casas más humildes. No reparó en la gente que se detenía a mirarla.

Al cabo de poco rato se apoyó contra un muro de piedra, agotada. Le ardían los pulmones. Percibió el penetrante olor a sal y la fetidez del puerto. Una densa neblina cubría la calle adoquinada y la oscuridad la envolvió hasta casi asfixiarla. Una antorcha ardía en una esquina lejana. Sakura buscó su luz, perdiéndose de nuevo en la inmensidad de la noche que la rodeaba. No sabía hacia adónde ir. No había ninguna señal que le marcara el camino. Podía oír las olas romper contra el muelle, el crujir acompasado de los mástiles y algunas voces amortiguadas que provenían de todas partes y de ninguna. Era imposible distinguir algo.

—Allí está. ¡Por Júpiter! ¡Esa es! Vamos Yamazaki. Vamos por ella —exclamó un hombre.

Sakura se sobresaltó, se volvió y vio que dos marineros se acercaban a ella. Sabían quién era e iban en su busca. Se trataba de los mismos que la habían estado siguiendo. Por alguna razón Sakura había pensado que se trataba del señor Hint. Sus piernas estaban inmóviles. No podía huir. Solo podía esperar a que la capturaran.

—Hola, señorita —le dijo el marinero más viejo sonriendo a su compañero—. Seguro que al capitán le gusta, ¿eh, Yamazaki?

El otro marinero se pasó la lengua por los labios y bajó la mirada hacia los senos de la muchacha.

—Sí. Esta le servirá perfectamente —repuso.

Sakura se estremeció ante el escrutinio de aquellos hombres, y supo de pronto que desde aquel momento ya nunca sería libre. Lo único que podía hacer era enfrentarse a su destino con valentía.

—¿Dónde me lleváis? —consiguió preguntar.  
Yamazaki soltó una carcajada y golpeó a su compañero en las costillas, quien contestó airado: —¿Bastante receptiva, no? Le va a encantar. Ojalá yo fuera él para poder gozar de una mujer así.

—Un poquito más adelante, señorita —repuso el joven con aspecto Oriental, a quien se referían como Yamazaki—. A bordo del Clow.

Sakura siguió al hombre. El segundo marinero, más rudo que Yamazaki en aspecto, se situó tras ella para impedirle la huida. La muchacha se preguntó por qué la llevaban a un barco. No importaba. Su vida ya no valía nada.

Subió por la pasarela dócilmente detrás del joven marinero. La condujo a través de la cubierta hasta una puerta; la abrió y la custodió a lo largo de una escalera hasta otra puerta. Llamó.

Al entrar en el camarote del Capitán, un hombre se incorporó de su escritorio. Si no hubiera estado tan confusa mentalmente habría reparado en su complexión corpulenta y sus penetrantes ojos ámbar. Llevaba unos pantalones marrón claro muy ajustados a sus caderas estrechas, y la camisa blanca, abierta hasta la cintura, revelaba un pecho ancho y musculoso cubierto por una leve mata de vello café rizado. Parecía un pirata, con su piel bronceada, el cabello chocolate ondulado desordenado y barba que acentuaban las facciones delgadas y atractivas de su rostro. Su nariz era fina y recta. Al sonreír a Sakura sus dientes blancos resplandecieron. Se aproximó a ella y la examinó de arriba abajo con atrevimiento.

—Sí, has hecho un buen trabajo esta noche, Yamazaki. Debes haber buscado mucho para encontrarla —le felicitó el Capitán.

—Nada de eso, Capitán —respondió el joven—. La encontramos caminando por el puerto. Vino voluntariamente, Capitán.

El hombre asintió y rodeó lentamente a la estupefacta muchacha observando sus atributos visibles. Una sensación de frío recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura, que presionó el pequeño bulto contra su pecho. Se sentía desnuda con aquel vestido tan fino; ojalá llevara un saco negro que la cubriera por completo. El hombre se detuvo frente a ella, sonriente, pero Sakura bajó la mirada, en actitud sumisa, esperando alguna señal que le indicara cuál iba a ser su destino.

El hombre apuesto se apartó de ella y se reunió con los marineros. Yamazaki le dijo algo en voz baja. Los ojos de Sakura se movían incesantemente por el camarote sin conseguir ver nada. Parecía tranquila, pero la tensión emocional que bullía en su interior acabó por minar su fortaleza. Estaba exhausta, agotada, confusa. No entendía qué hacía un juez en un barco, pero como sabía muy poco de procedimientos judiciales creyó que la iban a enviar a realizar trabajos forzados a una colonia pues era culpable de asesinato.

Oh, Señor, pensó, me fui de un cuchitril tentada por una vida llena de comodidades y por mi pecado caí en prisión. Maté a un hombre y me apresaron. Ahora debo aceptar lo que el destino me depare.

Su mente se paralizó con estos últimos hechos. Era culpable. Había sido detenida. La justicia se había hecho cargo de ella y no podía alegar nada en su defensa. No oyó la puerta cerrarse tras ella cuando los marineros se marcharon, pero las palabras del hombre que estaba de pie frente a ella la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se reía suavemente dedicándole una reverencia.

—Bienvenida de nuevo, milady, y repito ¿cómo se llama? —inquirió.  
—Sakura —respondió en voz baja—. Sakura Kinomoto, señor.  
—Ah —suspiró él—. Una pequeña y tentadora flor. Es un nombre muy bello y apropiado, milady. Mi nombre es Syaoran Lee. La mayoría de mis amigos me llaman Syaoran. ¿Ha cenado ya? —le preguntó.

Sakura asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Entonces quizá le apetezca algo de vino, un Madeira excelente, por ejemplo — propuso el Capitán levantando una de las muchas licoreras que había sobre la mesa.

Sakur sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

Él se echó a reír y se acercó a ella. Le arrebató el bulto de los brazos y lo dejó caer sobre una silla. Contempló, encandilado, la belleza de aquella joven y su vestido deslumbrante ceñido al cuerpo. Su piel blanca como la porcelana resplandecía bajo la luz de la vela y ante las doradas llamas descubrió a una mujer pequeña, de grácil talle y senos turgentes y redondos que aumentaban generosos y tentadores bajo el vestido.

Se acercó a ella y con un rápido movimiento deslizó el brazo alrededor de su estrecha cintura, casi elevándola del suelo. La besó y al hacerlo, Sakura notó un fuerte olor a coñac que le recordó a su padre. Su sorpresa fue tal que no opuso resistencia y se abandonó relajada en sus brazos. Medio consciente notó que le invadía una vaga sensación de placer que empezaba a crecer y si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, seguramente habría disfrutado de él. Todavía sonriente, el hombre se apartó con un nuevo fuego ardiendo en sus ojos. El vestido de la muchacha cayó al suelo. Atónita, lo miró fijamente durante unos instantes y rápidamente se agachó para recogerlo, pero las manos de Syaoran la agarraron por los hombros y la enderezaron envolviéndola de nuevo entre sus brazos. Esta vez luchó, pues había comprendido cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero estaba en desventaja y nada podía hacer, pues se sentía muy débil. Si la fuerza de William Court había sido de hierro, la de este hombre era de acero templado. No podía liberarse de él. Luchó en vano para apartarlo, y sus manos le desabrocharon la camisa haciendo que su torso quedara desnudo, separado del de ella únicamente por la fina camisola. Sakura se quedaba sin aliento cada vez que el marinero le besaba con pasión los labios, el rostro, los senos. Sintió que sus manos la despojaban bruscamente de su ropa interior. Con los senos desnudos apoyados contra el torso de él y terriblemente asustada, lo empujó consiguiendo por un momento liberarse de él. El Capitán Lee soltó una carcajada gutural y, sonriendo maliciosamente, aprovechó la pausa para deshacerse de las botas, de la camisa y de los pantalones.

—Bien jugado, milady, pero no dude de quién va a ser el vencedor —la previno. Ardía en deseos al observar los encantos desenfrenados de la damisela, mucho más bellos de lo que jamás había imaginado.

Sakura permaneció inmóvil y horrorizada ante la visión por primera vez de un hombre desnudo. Intentó huir, pero él volvió a atraparla suave pero firmemente. Sakura lo empujó y, al intentar escapar, tropezó y cayó sobre la litera. En el acto él se colocó sobre ella, intentando inmovilizarla. Cada movimiento de la joven aumentaba sus deseos de poseerla.

—¡No! —exclamó Sakura—. ¡Déjeme! ¡Déjeme!  
Syaoran rio entre dientes y murmuró, contra su cuello:  
—Oh, no, mi salvaje muchachita. Oh, no, ahora no.  
Por un instante Sakura notó que él se apartaba para luego acomodarse bien sobre su cuerpo.

De repente sufrió una fuerte presión entre los muslos. Aterrada, intentó escapar sin conseguirlo. Gimió, luego gritó y finalmente sintió un intenso dolor que se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Syaoran se apartó de ella, perplejo, y le miró. Sakura yacía indefensa sobre las almohadas, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. Él le acarició el rostro con ternura y le susurró algo inaudible, pero ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sin escucharle. El Capitán empezó a moverse rítmicamente sobre su cuerpo mientras le besaba el cabello, la frente y la acariciaba. Sakura permanecía inmóvil. De pronto la pasión que durante todo el rato había sido controlada se desató y Syaoran la terminó de penetrar sin poder contenerse por más tiempo. Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas. Con cada nueva embestida creyó que se partiría por la mitad. Al fin, Syaoran se estremeció en un movimiento largo y silencioso y se relajó sobre ella con dulzura. Cuando finalmente se retiró, Sakura se volvió hacia la pared y permaneció sollozando con su cuerpo desnudo, usado, a la vista de él.

Syaoran Lee, ahora desprovisto de cualquier intención lasciva, estaba ciertamente muy desconcertado. Contempló el cuerpo de la muchacha, luego , miró las manchas de sangre en las sábanas de su litera. Apartó la mirada hacia las caderas bien redondeadas y los muslos gráciles que un momento antes había poseído. Estaba a punto de acariciarle la espalda con ternura cuando su mente se bloqueó confusa al pensar en el curso de los acontecimientos: la aparente calma inicial de la joven, la resignación y aceptación de su situación al entrar en el camarote, pero luego su resistencia, la inexperiencia que le había demostrado en la cama y, ahora, ese llanto interminable y la sangre en las sábanas. ¿Acaso era tan pobre que estaba obligada a desempeñar ese oficio? Sus ropas y modales no lo confirmaban, pero sus manos, aunque finas y blancas, no eran suaves como las de una dama de buena familia.

Sacudió la cabeza y se sirvió una copa de coñac. Tras dar un buen trago permaneció pensativo mirando a través de la ventana de su camarote, por la que había visto gran parte del mundo. Era un extranjero en la tierra que había sido el hogar de sus padres. Ellos, habían abandonado Inglaterra cuando su padre, un aristócrata amante de la aventura, había puesto sus ojos en América. Hacía diez años que ambos habían fallecido; su madre de malaria y su padre al caer de uno de los caballos salvajes a los que tanto amaba y romperse el cuello. Dejaron dos hijos y una considerable fortuna. El mayor, que era él, heredó la plantación, y el pequeño, Eriol, una parte del dinero y un próspero almacén en Charleston, ciudad que amaba y consideraba su hogar. Con un padre obstinado y una madre serena, eje central de la familia, había disfrutado de una vida rigurosa repleta de aventuras. La escuela siempre había sido lo primero, aunque siendo un niño, y ante la insistencia de su padre, se enroló como grumete a las órdenes de un viejo Capitán. Había aprendido la naturaleza del mar, el funcionamiento de los barcos y del mundo. Pero no todo había sido surcar los mares. Antes de embarcarse había aprendido los trabajos propios de una plantación, desde el cultivo de la tierra hasta la venta de sus productos, y había practicado aquel arduo trabajo durante toda su infancia.

Su principal interés ahora, a los treinta y cinco años, era establecerse en aquella ardorosa tierra y disfrutar de las tareas cotidianas.

Antes de dejar Charleston había prometido que ese sería su último viaje. Se tomaría en serio las responsabilidades de la plantación y la tarea de formar una familia. Estaría satisfecho, o al menos eso creía.

Sonrió, pensativo. Era extraño cómo el cariño hacia una tierra podía inducir a un hombre a hacer cosas que detestaba. Se iba a casar con Meilin Wells a quien no amaba ni consideraba una dama, solo porque deseaba que le devolviera las tierras que una vez habían pertenecido a la familia Lee. Hacía varios años que Meilin había quedado huérfana y desde entonces había descuidado las tierras y contraído deudas importantes. Había dilapidado la herencia de su padre y había tenido que venderlo todo a excepción de unos cuantos esclavos que le ayudaban a mantener su alto nivel de vida, ahora pura fachada. Hacía tiempo que los comerciantes de Charleston le habían negado el crédito, así que estaba bastante contenta consigo misma por haber cazado a uno de los solteros más ricos y deseados de la ciudad. Sabía que lo había logrado gracias a sus posesiones, pues él había intentado comprárselas varias veces por una suma importante de dinero que sabía necesitaba, sin conseguir convencerla. Meilin había empleado sus atractivos de mujer hasta sus últimas consecuencias; se había hecho pasar por una joven casta y pura para atraerlo hasta su lecho, pero sin lograr engañarlo. Él y su hermano habían crecido escuchando todo tipo de habladurías acerca de ella. Pero su experiencia en la cama había resultado satisfactoria y no estaba del todo disgustado.

Frunció el entrecejo. Era verdaderamente extraño que viniendo él de una familia tan celosa y posesiva, y pareciéndose tanto a su padre que poseía ambas cualidades, no sintiera celos de los hombres que habían compartido el lecho con su prometida. ¿Era realmente tan frío e incapaz de amar o de ser posesivo con la mujer que iba a ser su esposa? No le tranquilizaba saber que ella era la más importante entre todas las mujeres que había conocido. Pero no se trataba de amor. Si por lo menos se hubiera puesto celoso al verla mirar a otro hombre tendría esperanzas en llegar a amarla. Sin embargo, la conocía desde que había nacido, hacía ya treinta y dos años, y dudaba que tras la boda sus sentimientos cambiaran.

Eriol le había llamado loco al enterarse de su compromiso. Quizá lo estuviera, pero él tenía su propia manera de ver las cosas. Su determinación y carácter obstinado eran los de su padre. Incluso cuando sus padres ya habían fallecido dejándole una próspera plantación y una fortuna que le respaldaba, no se había contentado con cultivar la tierra. Le había pedido a Eriol que se hiciera cargo de ella y se había comprado un barco con el que había surcado los océanos en busca de más riqueza para él y su hermano.

Miró la litera, se aproximó a Sakura y permaneció a su lado durante un rato. El llanto había dado paso al sueño por agotamiento. Se inclinó para cubrir su hermoso cuerpo con ternura.

Lo último que había esperado, era que lo que entrara por la puerta de su camarote fuera una mujer virgen. Era una costumbre en él evitarlas; sabía que siempre traían problemas. Por ello toda su vida se había dedicado a las bien instruidas criaturas de vida alegre y despreocupada, frecuentando burdeles caros y no tan caros. Aquella noche, la primera en tierra después de un largo viaje surcando el océano, había dado permiso a sus hombres para que fueran a divertirse y se había quedado a bordo con Yamazaki, su sirviente, y con otro marinero. El deseo se había despertado y había ordenado al primero que fuera en busca de una fulana limpia y divertida con la que pasar la noche. No, no había esperado una virgen, y menos una tan bella. Era muy extraño. Las jóvenes inocentes como aquella solo pensaban en casarse, en intentar atrapar a un hombre con sus coqueteos y encantos. ¿De qué otra forma habría podido permanecer soltero si no hubiese conocido tales triquiñuelas y las hubiera evitado?

Le intrigaban las razones por las que la flor bella que yacía en su lecho, estaba vagando, vendiendo su virginidad en el muelle.

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente, se despojó de su bata, apagó las velas y se estiró junto a ella. Antes de dormirse se deleitó con su perfume suave y con el calor de su cuerpo.

AVANCES PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

 _Sakura se le quedó mirando, muda, incapaz de entender lo que acababa de oír._

 _—Pareces de buena familia —continuó él— y no el tipo de mujer que vagabundea por las calles ejerciendo esta profesión. Tu belleza es inusual, muy pocas mujeres la poseen, llevas ropa cara, y aun así —añadió cogiéndole una mano—, tus manos llevan la marca del trabajo. —Con un dedo recorrió suavemente la palma de su mano y se la besó._


	3. Chapter 3

**Éste nuevo proyecto se trata de adaptar una novela que vio la luz en 1974; "La llama y la flor" de Kathleen E. Woodiwiss, convirtiéndose en uno de los Best Sellers de la época.**

Disclaimer: Ni el contenido, ni los personajes de CLAMP me pertenecen, pero adaptaré la historia a mi estilo de escritura y a las características de los personajes de Sakura Card Captor que tanto amámos.

A LEER!

Camiko

/

CAPÍTULO 3: "LA FLOR DEL CAPITÁN"

Los primeros rayos del amanecer rasgaban el cielo por el este cuando Sakura despertó y cayó en la cuenta de dónde sé encontraba. Intentó moverse, pero no lo consiguió porque tenía el cabello atrapado debajo de un brazo de Syaoran. El otro brazo de este descansaba sobre sus senos; las piernas estaban entrelazadas. Intentó liberarse de él con sumo cuidado pero lo único que consiguió fue despertarlo. Se volvió asustada, antes de que el marino abriera los ojos, y fingió que dormía.

Syaoran la miró y estudió en silencio su rostro, disfrutando de su delicada belleza. Contempló su piel blanca y perfecta, sus largas y negras pestañas, pero sus frágiles párpados le impidieron gozar de los límpidos y profundos ojos color esmeralda. Los recordaba muy bien. Ligeramente rasgados y perfilados por unas cejas finas. La boca de delicadas curvas era rosada y apeteciblemente suave. Su nariz era recta y fina. Meilin se moriría de envidia si la viera, lo que era realmente improbable. Sonrió ante el pensamiento. Su prometida estaba bastante orgullosa de su aspecto y no creía que le gustase quedar en segundo lugar tras esta grácil ninfa. A pesar de haber gran cantidad de mujeres bellas en Charleston, mucha gente había proclamado a Meilin como la más hermosa de la ciudad. Él no había pensado en eso, pero suponía que era cierto. El cabello negro y los ardientes ojos caoba rojiza de Meilin atraían las miradas con facilidad y su cuerpo bien contorneado era agradable de poseer. Sin embargo, estaba convencido de que esa muchachita que estaba junto a él, con su belleza dulce y delicada, sería la ganadora.

Se aproximó a ella para besarle la oreja y mordisquear su lóbulo. Al acto y antes de que pudiera pensar, Sakura abrió los ojos.

—Buenos días —le susurró Syaoran, colocándose sobre ella para depositar un beso en sus labios.

Sakura permaneció completamente inmóvil pues temía que cualquier movimiento pudiera estimular la pasión de aquel hombre, pero él no necesitaba ningún estímulo. El fuego de la pasión ardía en su cuerpo cada vez con mayor intensidad. Syaoran besó su boca, sus ojos, su cuello. Luego mordisqueó sus hombros haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Sakura. Cuando presionó su rostro barbudo contra los senos rosados de la joven para lamerlos, ella salió del trance en el que se encontraba.

—¡No! —jadeó—. ¡No hagas eso!  
El hombre levantó su mirada fogosa y sonrió.  
—Será mejor que te acostumbres a mis caricias —le aconsejó.  
Sakura apartó la vista de aquellos ojos de expresión burlona y luchó para volverse, suplicando:  
—No. Por favor, no. Otra vez no. No me vuelvas a hacer daño. Deja que me vaya. —Esta vez no voy a hacerte daño, cariño —le susurró él al oído, dándole suaves cuerpo del Capitán la sujetaba con fuerza. Sakura empezó a oponer resistencia.

Trató de mantener las rodillas unidas, pero siempre había una mano o un codo para frenar su iniciativa. Syaoran soltó una carcajada como si aquello le divirtiera.

—Parece que esta mañana tiene mucha más energía, florecilla —se burló.

Con una mano agarró los brazos de la muchacha y se los colocó por encima de la cabeza con relativa facilidad, mientras con la otra le acariciaba los senos. Sakura se retorcía y luchaba contra la fuerza abrumadora de Syaoran, pero este la obligó a separar las piernas con su rodilla y le hizo sentir de nuevo su virilidad.

Esta vez no hubo lágrimas sino odio y miedo. Tan pronto como él hubo terminado, la joven se apartó y permaneció encogida en el borde de la litera. Sus ojos muy abiertos estaban llenos de dolor y reflejaban el miedo de un animal herido. Syaoran la observó confuso y se sentó a su lado. La intentó acariciar por la espalda, pero ella se alejó de su tacto, casi cayéndose de la litera. Él arrugó la frente y deslizó los dedos por su largo y sedoso cabello, peinándolo y desenredándolo con suavidad.

—Has despertado mi curiosidad, Sakura —murmuró dulcemente—. Podrías haber ganado una fortuna por lo que acabas de perder conmigo hace unas horas y sin embargo, deambulabas por las calles como una vulgar prostituta. Sé que viniste aquí voluntariamente, sin intentar siquiera establecer un precio, sin avisar que aún permanecías intacta, que eras virgen. El vestido que llevas es caro, vale mucho más de lo que algunas mujeres de la calle ganan en un año, y eres, te lo aseguro, completamente diferente, tanto que no me puedo imaginar por qué razón vendiste de esa forma tu virginidad, arriesgándote a ser violada y a perderla sin obtener nada a cambio-

Sakura se le quedó mirando, muda, incapaz de entender lo que acababa de oír.

—Pareces de buena familia —continuó él— y no el tipo de mujer que vagabundea por las calles ejerciendo esta profesión. Tu belleza es inusual, muy pocas mujeres la poseen, llevas ropa cara, y aun así —añadió cogiéndole una mano—, tus manos llevan la marca del trabajo. —Con un dedo recorrió suavemente la palma de su mano y se la besó. Todavía mirándola, prosiguió con ternura—: Cuando llegaste anoche estabas tranquila, pero hace un rato te defendiste de mí con todas tus fuerzas sin dejar que fuera atento contigo-

Mientras él hablaba, la mente de Sakura voló lejos de aquel lugar. ¿De modo que no se trataba de un representante de la ley?, se preguntó. Dios mío ¿qué precio había tenido que pagar por su miedo? Habría sido mejor permanecer allí y enfrentarse a los hombres del gobierno antes que quedarse aquí desflorada y avergonzada, o incluso mejor haberse quedado donde estaba en vez de haber ido a la ciudad.

—Pero no debes temer nada, florecilla —continuó Syaoran—. Me encargaré de que no te falte nada y vivas con comodidad. Llegué ayer de las Carolinas y permaneceré durante bastante tiempo en tierra. Te quedarás conmigo mientras esté aquí.

-¿¡Es que no ha quedado claro con mi rechazo?! ¡Todo esto es un mal entendido! ¡Jamás, ni embebida con aníz, habría venido voluntariamente de saber lo que ibas a hacerme!-

Él se la quedó mirando, atónito, durante un largo rato.

—Pero viniste con mis hombres, sin titubear —replicó.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza con desesperación. No sabía nada, pensó. No sabía nada de ella. Era un simple marinero de otro país. Se ahogó en su propio llanto, jurándose que ese hombre jamás conocería su pecado.

—Pensé que los habían enviado a buscarme. Me separé de mi primo y me perdí. Creí que tus hombres venían de parte de él. —Apoyó su cabeza contra la pared. Sus lágrimas resbalaban por su mejillas y caían sobre su busto desnudo, que temblaba como respuesta al llanto silencioso.

Syaoran observó sus senos redondos y pálidos mientras sopesaba las consecuencias de sus actos. Tal vez la joven estaba emparentada con algún alto cargo. Casi podía sentir el frío filo del hacha sobre su cuello. Se levantó de la cama y se sentó de espaldas a Sakura.

—¿Quiénes son tus padres? —le interrogó—. Una dama tan bella y cultivada como tú debe de tener muchos amigos en la corte o proceder de una familia influyente-

Sakura, contestó, cansada: —Mis padres han muerto hace muchos años y nunca he estado en la corte. —Syaoran se acercó al vestido de Sakura que estaba en el suelo, lo recogió y se volvió hacia ella, sosteniéndolo en alto.  
—Debes de tener dinero —señaló—. Esta prenda es muy cara.

Ella lo miró y casi se echó a reír.

—No tengo ni un penique —le aseguró—. Mi primo me dio ese vestido. Trabajo para subsistir.

Syaoran observó las cuentas centelleantes del vestido e inquirió:  
—¿No estará tu primo preocupado por ti y estará tratando de encontrarte? -Sakura permaneció en silencio.

—No —musitó al fin—. Lo dudo. Mi primo no es de los que se preocupan demasiado. — Syaoran sonrió aliviado y dejó el vestido en el respaldo de la silla. Se dirigió al lavamanos y comenzó a asearse. Unos minutos más tarde, se volvió y vio a Sakura levantarse de la litera. Observó su cuerpo y se recreó en sus curvas seductoras. Sakura notó su mirada y se llevó las manos al pubis para ocultar su feminidad. Él rodó los ojos, soltó una carcajada y continuó afeitándose delante del espejo mientras Sakura se apresuraba a sacar del fardo su blusa vieja.

—Entonces Sakura, no existe ninguna razón por la que no puedas permanecer conmigo y ser mi amante —concluyó—. Encontraré una casa para ti en la ciudad para que vivas cómodamente y donde yo pueda ir a relajarme. Te proporcionaré una buena suma de dinero para que no tengas que buscar a otros hombres, pues eso no me complacería en absoluto. Habrá momentos en el futuro en los que desearé gozar de compañía femenina. Me gustaría pensar que ese tema ya lo tengo solucionado. —

El odio que brotó en Sakura, la sorprendió de repente y estuvo a punto de dominarla. En su vida había sentido nada semejante por alguien. La actitud sosegada de Syaora y toda la situación en general, la estaban enfureciendo de tal modo que deseaba gritar de rabia, lanzarse sobre él y hacerle la cara trizas. Pero pensó que era mejor escapar ahora que él estaba de espaldas. Vestida con la blusa, se mordió el labio inferior para que dejara de temblar y cogió el vestido de la silla. Se lo apretó contra el cuerpo y, con el corazón en la boca, dio un paso hacia la puerta, y luego otro.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó Syaoran repentinamente, sobresaltándola y desvaneciendo cualquier esperanza de escapar.

La joven se volvió asustada y se encontró con los fieros ojos de ambar fundido del capitán que la fulminaba con la mirada mientras afilaba tranquilamente la navaja de afeitar. Sakura se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Te crees que voy a dejar que huyas de mí? —La amenazó él—. Eres demasiado especial para encontrar una sustituta y no tengo ninguna intención de dejar que te escapes. —

La calma fría de su voz era mucho más aterradora que los gritos violentos de tía Seika. Permaneció temblando frente a él notando que el calor la abandonaba. Syaoran cogió la navaja, y, con una sonrisa sugerente, le señaló la litera.

—Ahora, vuelve a meterte ahí —la conminó.

A Sakura no le costó demasiado obedecer, pues estaba acostumbrada a acatar toda clase de órdenes y, además, temía las consecuencias si no lo hacía. Se sentó en la litera, todavía con el vestido contra su pecho, y se quedó mirando fijamente a Syaoran. Él dejó la navaja sobre la mesa, se acercó a la litera y, limpiándose la cara con una toalla, la observó. Tiró la toalla sobre una silla y le arrebató el vestido. Luego señaló la blusa y le ordenó:

—Quítatela.

Sakura tragó saliva con dificultad. Admiró el cuerpo de Syaoran. Estaba perdiendo la inocencia con demasiada rapidez.

—Por favor...no —le rogó.  
—No tengo mucha paciencia, florecilla —masculló él, amenazador.  
Con manos temblorosas Sakura se desató las cintas y procedió a desabrocharse los diminutos botones de la prenda. Se la quitó por encima de la cabeza y, al percibir que él la contemplaba, se ruborizó.

—Ahora estírate —le espetó Syaoran.

Sakura se tumbó en la litera, muy asustada por lo que se avecinaba. Intentó taparse el cuerpo desnudo con las manos, avergonzada por ser tan cobarde.

—No lo hagas —imploró.  
Syaoran se tumbó junto a ella atrayendo su cuerpo tembloroso hacia él.

—Deberías aceptar tu destino —le sugirió él— y aprender el arte de la profesión. Lo primero que voy a enseñarte es que no tiene por qué ser necesariamente doloroso. Te has peleado conmigo dos veces; la última causando tu propia desdicha. Esta vez te vas a relajar y me vas a dejar hacer a mí sin oponerte, aunque es posible que no lo disfrutes todavía. Verás como lo que digo es cierto. -

—¡No! ¡No! —La muchacha intentó desasirse de él.

Syaoran la sujetó por la cintura.

—Estate quieta —le exigió.

Una vez más, ella obedeció. Lo comenzaba a odiar con toda el alma, pero su miedo era mucho mayor. Su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente.

—¿Es así como tratas a tu mujer? —le preguntó Sakura, con saña, intentando herirlo en alguna parte.

Sin embargo, él sonrió, se inclinó sobre sus labios y respondió:  
—No estoy casado, cariño.

Cuando hubo acabado de besarla, Sakura permaneció en silencio, tensa, esperando. Syaoran no la poseyó de inmediato sino que, por el contrario, empezó a jugar suavemente con ella, acariciándola, excitándola, besándole los pechos y todo el cuerpo.

—Relájate —le susurró—, y no te resistas. Luego te enseñaré lo que nos gusta a los hombres. Pero de momento relájate y no hagas nada.

Sakura, al fin, no opuso más resistencia. Mientras yacía estirada, expuesta a las caricias de Syaoran, vio pasar su vida por delante de sus ojos como si estuviera a las puertas de la muerte. Se preguntó qué había hecho mal para que la vida la tratara con tanta crueldad. Prefería mil veces los constantes insultos de tía Seika a que ese hombre la utilizara para su goce. ¡Estaba atrapada! ¡Prisionera!

Él le separó las piernas y volvió a poseerla.  
—Tranquila, cariño —le susurró.  
Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza, muy asustada. No podía hacer otra cosa que esperar a que él acabara. Finalmente, Syaoran se relajó sobre ella, agotado, y le preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Te he hecho daño esta vez? ¿Algún morado, florecilla?  
—No —contestó la muchacha con un hilo de voz.  
Syaoran le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, dando por sentado que el acto acabaría por encantarle, se apartó, se sentó en la litera y la cubrió con la sábana.

—No pareces ser una muchacha fría, florecilla —observó, acariciándole el muslo —, únicamente un poco reacia, por el momento. Estoy convencido de que pronto aprenderás a disfrutar. Pero por ahora sencillamente aprende a aceptarlo.-

—¡Nunca! —contestó ella, desafiando—¡Ni en un millón de años lo haré!

—Cambiarás de opinión —le contradijo el capitán riendo antes de levantarse—. Algún día me lo suplicarás, dijo, al tiempo que se encojía de hombros.

Sakura le dio la espalda y tiró bruscamente de la sábana para cubrirse hasta la cabeza.

Él rio entre dientes y se inclinó para acariciarle las nalgas.

—Ya veremos quién de los dos tiene razón —la desafió.

La rabia se apoderó de ella. Estaba tan seguro de sí mismo, de ella, del futuro. Lo tenía todo perfectamente planeado. ¿Y lo que opinara ella sobre el asunto? Lo único que tenía claro es que aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para escapar.

Se regodeó pensando en ello y eso la hizo sentirse algo más animada. Más tarde o más temprano se presentaría la ocasión. La sola idea de huir calmó su irritación, y se abandonó relajada sobre las almohadas, oyendo cómo Syaoran se movía por el camarote tras ella. Sintió que le pesaban los párpados y con la llegada del sueño todos los pensamientos se alejaron de su mente.

Sakura despertó sin hacer ningún movimiento. Como la habitación estaba tranquila creyó que por fin había quedado a solas, pero, al volverse, vio a Syaoran sentado ante su escritorio pluma en mano, leyendo sus libros de contabilidad. Ya vestido, se lo veía tan absorto en su trabajo que parecía haber olvidado la presencia de la joven. Esta lo observó en silencio. No podía negar que fuera atractivo, físicamente perfecto, de hecho. Incluso pensó en la posibilidad de haber soñado con un hombre como él alguna vez. Pero en ninguno de esos inocentes sueños románticos su amor volaba hacia ella en las alas de la violencia o la retenía contra su voluntad para satisfacer sus deseos más viles.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —inquirió Syaoran. Había desviado su atención hacia la muchacha y la había encontrado observándolo. Se puso de pie con una sonrisa y añadió—: Espero que tengas hambre. Te he estado esperando para desayunar.

Sakura se sentó en la esquina de la cama cubriéndose el busto con las sábanas y con el cabello despeinado sobre los hombros.

—Debo vestirme —musitó al ver que él se aproximaba y se apoyaba sobre una de las columnas de madera de la litera.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —Repuso él en tono cariñoso.

Sakura se sobresaltó al oír su ofrecimiento.  
—¡No gracias, gritaré si me tocas otra vez! —exclamó, amenazándole.

Los blancos dientes de Syaoran brillaron al agarrarla por las muñecas y atraerla hacía sí. Miró a Sakura a los ojos.  
—¿Crees que serviría de algo? —le preguntó, disfrutando con la situación—. Mis hombres saben que a menos que los llame no deben molestarme en mis ratos de esparcimiento. Además, querida, puedo ahogar fácilmente tus gritos con mis besos.

Sakura podía notar la mirada de Syaoran sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Este la agarró de la cintura.

—Eres realmente tentadora, florecilla —afirmó—, pero todavía no es hora de tu segunda lección. Mi criado está esperando para servirnos la comida. —La soltó y abrió una taquilla próxima a la cama, de la que extrajo una bata de hombre. Se la ofreció—. Es un poco grande para ti, pero es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte por el momento —añadió con una sonrisa—. Esta tarde te llevaré a comprar algunos vestidos. Si eres como las demás mujeres, eso te animará.

Sakura se puso la bata rápidamente. Le iba enorme; las mangas le colgaban y tenía que recogérsela para poder caminar sin arrastrarla.

Syaoran esbozó una sonrisa y sus ojos se iluminaron al observarla, se veía adorable. Luego la ayudó a arremangarse.

—Si se puede estar celoso de una simple bata, florecilla, entonces yo lo estoy de esta, y si tuviera vida le garantizo que le ajustaría las cuentas-

Sakura apartó la mirada, nerviosa.

—¿Me está permitido tener un poco de privacidad para que pueda asearme, señor? —Se ajustó firmemente la bata alrededor de la cintura y rogó en voz baja: Por favor.

Syaoran le dedicó una ampulosa reverencia y respondió burlón.

—Sus deseos son órdenes, florecilla. Hay algunos asuntos concernientes a la carga que requieren mi atención, de modo que dispondréis de algún tiempo—

Sakura observó de soslayo cómo se dirigía a la puerta. Antes de abrirla, Syaoran le echó una ojeada y luego cerró tras de si.

Tan pronto como se hubo marchado, ella suspiró aliviada y se acercó al lavamanos. Vertió un poco de agua y se restregó cada centímetro del cuerpo hasta que su piel lució un rosado saludable. Anheló una bañera en la que poder sumergirse y borrar todo rastro de él. Deseaba olvidar la delgada capa de sudor que humedecía su cuerpo y luego el de ella, el tacto de sus manos, sus besos asfixiantes. Todo. La más mínima prueba que revelara que había sido suya.

El agua fría resultó reconfortante. La blusa vieja y su vestido rosa la hicieron sentirse mucho mejor. Luego se peinó lo mejor que pudo con las manos y devolvió la bata a la taquilla. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de la ropa elegante y a todas luces cara que había dentro de esta. La irritaba pensar que no podía burlarse de sus pertenencias ni en secreto.

Sus nervios volvieron a tensarse tras el aseo, y con la necesidad de realizar alguna tarea que ocupara su mente, empezó a ordenar la ropa que inundaba el camarote. Sobre el respaldo de una silla estaba la de Syaoran y sobre otra, su vestido beige. Su camisola rasgada permanecía en el mismo lugar en que había caído después de que él se la arrancara. La recogió y comprobó que el daño era irreparable. Aquel hombre sabía cómo destruir las cosas, pensó.

Se acercó resueltamente a la litera y, con una rabia renovada, empezó a alisar las sábanas hasta que descubrió las manchas de sangre. Arrancó las sábanas enfurecida y las arrojó al suelo. No escuchó a Syaoran entrar al camarote, quien se aproximó a la joven por detrás, deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

—¿De verdad creías que con ese rostro y ese cuerpo podías permanecer casta mucho tiempo, querida? —le preguntó en voz baja apoyado contra su cabello—. Estás hecha para el amor, y lo cierto es que no me entristece lo más mínimo haber profanado tu intimidad antes de que otros hombres lo hicieran. Tampoco me siento culpable del placer que me has proporcionado. Te ruego que no me culpes por haberme encaprichado de tu belleza y desearte para mí solo. No hacerlo sería una tarea difícil para cualquier hombre. Como ves, yo soy el prisionero, encantado bajo tu hechizo.

Sakura se estremeció al sentir sus labios ardientes en el cuello. Su corazón palpitaba salvajemente.

—¿Es que no tienes conciencia? —le espetó con una voz ahogada—. ¿Acaso no importa que yo no quiera estar aquí? No tengo ningún deseo de ser tu amante.

—No lo deseas ahora, mi amor, pero lo harás más adelante —le aseguró él—. Si dejo que te vayas ahora, jamás volveré a verte debido a lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros. Si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, hubiera podido cortejarte con galantería y te habría llevado a mi lecho con palabras amables. Pero hemos empezado al revés. Te he asustado y al igual que un pájaro huye de su cazador, tú huyes de mí. Para que desees quedarte a mi lado, tengo que demostrarte que no está tan mal ser mi amante. Tendrás todo lo que desees.

—Había oído historias acerca de los yanquis —afirmó ella con malicia— pero nunca había creído que fueran ciertas hasta que te conocí.

Syaoran echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

—Eres toda una mujer inglesa —  
Sakura se apartó bruscamente de él y le plantó cara.  
—Simplemente dime ¿por qué yo? —inquirió y alzó los brazos—. ¡Cuando hay miles de mujeres mucho más dispuestas que yo!

Syaoran se burló de su rabia.

—Tienes una lengua muy afilada, florecilla. Me has herido en lo más profundo. Pero las razones son muy sencillas. Mírate y te darás cuenta de que eres excepcional; como una bocanada de aire fresco tras una noche en una taberna abarrotada. —Se sentó tras su escritorio y se relajó observándola—. Creo que eres muy deseable, Sakura, y verdaderamente vale la pena tener una joya entre tanto guijarro. El desafío que supone conquistarte me excita. Nadie me había rechazado antes. —

—Pues deberían haberlo hecho —le espetó ella—. Quizá entonces hubieras aprendido a ser un caballero. —Le dio la espalda, frustrada. No se podía hablar con aquel sinvergüenza, presuntuoso y arrogante. Jugaba con trampa. No había suficientes palabras para describir lo que sentía por él. Todo lo que sabía es que lo abandonaría a él y a su miserable camarote aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

 _Aquella era su oportunidad. Sakura alzó la pistola y la amartilló._

— _No se mueva Yamazaki o tendré que dispararle —lo amenazó. Su propia voz le sonó muy extraña._

 _REVIEWS!_


	4. Chapter 4

Éste nuevo proyecto se trata de adaptar una novela que vio la luz en 1974; "La llama y la flor" de Kathleen E. Woodiwiss, convirtiéndose en uno de los Best Sellers de la época.

Disclaimer: Ni el contenido, ni los personajes de CLAMP me pertenecen, pero adaptaré la historia a mi estilo de escritura y a las características de los personajes de Sakura Card Captor que tanto amámos.

A LEER!

/

CAPÍTULO 4: "LA FLOR DEL CAPITÁN"

El joven Yamazaki entró en el camarote con una gran bandeja cargada con el desayuno. El sirviente dirigió una tímida sonrisa a Sakura, mientras dejaba la comida sobre la mesa, pero la muchacha le dio la espalda. Yamazaki miró confuso a su Capitán, que esbozó una sonrisa y asintió para indicarle que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando la mesa estuvo servida, Syaoran retiró una silla para que Sakura se sentara.

—Si tienes la bondad —la invitó con una sonrisa burlona—. Me resulta francamente difícil comer mientras permaneces de pie fulminándome con la mirada. Ahora siéntate y, para variar, sé una buena chica.

Yamazaki los miró a los dos, cada vez más perplejo, y sirvió el café a toda prisa en las tazas. Sakura tomó asiento de mala gana y se colocó furiosa la servilleta en el regazo. Sorbió un poco de café, a pesar de preferir el té, y ante su fuerte sabor, lo apartó con una mueca de desagrado. Alzó la vista y descubrió que Syaoran la estaba observando con expresión divertida.

Sakura se dispuso en silencio a dar cuenta de su pequeña porción de ternera. La habían preparado de un modo extraño pues no estaba hervida ni cortada en trozos pequeños como en un estofado sino sencillamente cocinada en su propio jugo y casi cruda. Probó un trozo pequeño y lo encontró muy sabroso, pero apenas tenía apetito, por lo que se limitó a picotear un poco.

Yamazaki, la observó durante unos instantes, indeciso, deseoso de complacerla pero sin saber cómo hacerlo. Finalmente se volvió para marcharse, y al ver las sábanas en el suelo se agachó a recogerlas. Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver las manchas de sangre. Lanzó una mirada furtiva a su Capitán, que le estaba observando, y luego a Sakura, de espaldas a él, para volver de nuevo a Syaoran, quien asintió como respondiendo a sus interrogantes. Yamazaki, abriendo los ojos todavía más, cogió las sábanas y salió a toda prisa.

El Capitán observó la exhibición de mal genio de Sakura y cortó una tajada de carne con indiferencia.

—No toleraré tu malhumor en mi mesa, Sakura —le avisó con calma—, ni que seas descortés con mis hombres. En su presencia te comportarás como una dama.

Sakura apoyó las manos en su regazo y bajó la mirada,de cierta forma tenía razón, pensó, la mayor parte del tiempo ella era una dulce muchacha. Pero ahora, todo patas al revés, no se reconocía y era incapaz de hacer frente a aquel hombre.

Syaoran bebió un poco de café mientras continuaba estudiándola, esta vez concentrándose en el vestido que llevaba. Era un traje hecho para una chica más joven que ella, y aunque bonito, no le gustaba su aire infantil. Le hacía sentirse incómodo, como si hubiera robado a un bebé de su cuna. Lo único que era bien recibido por él era el corpiño ajustado que presionaba su busto manteniéndolo erguido y le confirmaba que no era una niña. Pero definitivamente no se trataba del tipo de vestido que deseaba que llevara su amante, como tampoco lo era la vieja blusa que le había visto puesta. Era una mujer demasiado hermosa para vestir harapos.

Una vez hubieron acabado de comer, Syaoran volvió a su escritorio para trabajar en sus libros. Sakura muy inquieta y sin saber qué hacer, empezó a caminar por la estancia hasta que él se marchó. En esta ocasión estuvo fuera lo suficiente para que la joven reuniera el coraje suficiente para tratar de escapar. Pero planeó mal su huida, puesto que al salir se encontró con él dando órdenes a un miembro de su tripulación. Enfurecida, cerró de un portazo.

Cuando Yamazaki les llevó la comida al mediodía, ésta vez Sakura se comportó correctamente, pero sin llegar a ser cortés.

Al cabo de un rato, satisfecho su apetito, Syaoran apartó la silla de la mesa, y examinó a la muchacha una vez más. El silencio llenó la estancia. Sakura tragó saliva con dificultad, rehuyendo su mirada. Sabía que sus deseos se habían encendido de nuevo y no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara. La voz de Syaora era grave y llena de pasión.

—Ven aquí —le ordenó.

Ella se quedó paralizada en la silla. No obedecería. Se quedaría donde estaba. No conseguiría amedrentarla. Sacudió la cabeza y consiguió balbucear un débil:

—No.

Syaoran entornó los párpados y esbozó una sonrisa.  
—De verdad admiro tu valor, florecilla, pero ¿crees que es inteligente resistirse? —preguntó—. Sabes tan bien como yo que no posees la fuerza suficiente para impedir que obtenga lo que deseo. ¿No sería mejor que admitieras tu derrota y vinieras voluntariamente? —

Sakura se estremeció, aterrada por lo que venía, se levantó despacio, con piernas temblorosas, y mordiéndose el labio inferior, fue hacia él. Syaoran sonrió con calma, la agarró del brazo atrayéndola hacia sí y sentándola sobre sus rodillas. Sakura permaneció rígida mientras él le besaba el cuello.

—No temas —susurró—. No te haré daño.

La besó en los labios temblorosos y, abrazándola estrechamente, se los separó. Sakura se apoyó en su torso, débil y llorosa. Sus besos continuaron durante lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad. Al deslizar la mano sobre su muslo y ascender hacia su sexo, la joven gimió e intentó apartarse de él. No consiguió romper su abrazo. Syaoran la besó en la comisura de los labios, en la barbilla, en la oreja.

—No te opongas —murmuró—. Disfrútalo.  
—No puedo —contestó ella, sofocada.  
—Claro que puedes —repuso él.  
Con los labios húmedos y separados fue desde el cuello hasta las curvas de sus senos por encima del vestido, sorbiendo la exquisitez de su carne. Acarició su pecho sin prisa, desde el valle que había entre ambos hasta su cima erizada bajo el vestido. La respiración de Syaoran se aceleró, y con cada expiración abrasó la piel de la muchacha.

Muy excitado, le desabrochó el corpiño y le besó la carne desnuda.

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta del camarote. Syaoran frunció el ceño. Sakura, en una reacción desesperada, se apretó la ropa contra el pecho, avergonzada, e intentó apartarse cuando él aflojó el abrazo. Pero Syaoran volvió a estrecharla con firmeza, forzándola a quedarse donde estaba. Su indignación ya era evidente cuando insistieron la llamada, y le dijo al intruso que entrara,.

—¡Maldita sea, entra! —exclamó.  
La cabeza de Yamazaki se asomó por la puerta. Al verlos se ruborizó.  
—Les pido disculpas, mi Capitán —se excusó—, pero ha venido un mensajero de parte de un comerciante que desea hablar con usted acerca del cargamento. El hombre dice que su patrón estaría interesado en comprar todo el arroz y el índigo si tuviera un encuentro con usted y llegaran a un acuerdo.

—¿Quiere que vaya yo? —preguntó Syaorancon incredulidad—. ¿Por qué demonios no viene él al Clow como todos los demás?

—El hombre está lisiado, al menos eso dice el mensajero, capitán —explicó el criado—. Si está usted de acuerdo, echará un vistazo al cargamento para calcular el coste aproximado y luego le llevará a verle.

Syaoran musitó unas palabras casi imperceptibles con una expresión grave en el semblante.

—Dile a uno de los subordinados que le lleve a dar una vuelta ¿lo harás, Yamazaki? —le preguntó—. Cuando hayan acabado manda al hombre aquí.

Yamazak se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Syaoran soltó a regañadientes a Sakura, que corrió al asiento de la ventanilla y se abrochó la ropa a toda prisa. Syaoran se acercó al escritorio y se sentó en su silla sin apartar la mirada de la joven, que continuaba ruborizada.

Al cabo de un rato llegó el mensajero. Sakura se volvió de espaldas y hundió la cabeza en los cojines del asiento. El hecho de que alguien pudiera verla en el camarote del Capitan Syaoran Lee la avergonzaba en extremo. Llevaba marcada la deshonra en su rostro y deseaba morir. Podía observar a través de las ventanillas cómo el agua golpeaba los laterales del buque mercante atracado junto al de ellos y especuló con la posibilidad de dejar que el agua acabara con sus problemas. Pero no tenía el coraje suficiente. Se encaramó a la ventanilla para observar mejor el oscuro y agitado mar sin percatarse de que el mensajero se había ido y que Syaoran estaba detrás de ella. Al posar su mano en el hombro de la muchacha, esta se sobresaltó. El hombre se echó a reír con ternura y se hundió en los cojines junto a ella, jugando con uno de los caireles que le caían sobre el busto.

—Me temo que debo dejarte por unas horas, florecilla, pero volveré tan pronto como me sea posible —le informó—. Le he dado instrucciones a Yamazakide que te vigile, de modo que te ruego que no se lo pongas difícil. A pesar de lo que probablemente pienses de él, es un alma tierna cuando se trata de mujeres. Le he dicho que te quiero aquí para cuando vuelva, así que no trates de escapar. Le despellejaré vivo si huyes. Además, volvería a encontrarte aunque tuviera que echar abajo Londres entero.

—No me importa si despellejas o no a tus hombres —replicó ella—, pero si se me presenta la oportunidad de escapar, no dudes que la aprovecharé.

Syaoran enarcó una ceja.

—En ese caso, Sakura, debo llevarte conmigo.

—¡Oh, no! —suplicó ella, alarmada—. Por favor. Te lo suplico. Me moriría de vergüenza si lo hicieras. Por favor, no. Si quieres me quedaré aquí leyendo. Te lo prometo.

Syaoran se la quedó mirando, sorprendido.  
—¿Sabes leer? —inquirió.  
—Sí —contestó dulcemente la joven.  
Syaoran esbozó una sonrisa. No había muchas mujeres que supieran leer. Sintió un nuevo respeto hacia la joven

—Muy bien —convino finalmente—. Quédate. Yo me detendré por el camino en una tienda de ropa para que puedas vestirte como una mujer. Ahora ponte de pie y deja que vea cuál es tu talla.

Sakura, dudando, lo complació, cohibida, y se volvió lentamente según sus indicaciones. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de la muchacha haciendo una valoración.

—Tus medidas son las de una chiquilla —convino al fin.

—Hay gente que afirma que soy muy delgada —comentó Sakura afablemente al recordar los insultos de tía Seika.

Syaoran soltó una carcajada.

—Me puedo imaginar las brujas celosas que te han dicho eso. Probablemente estarían revolcándose en su propia grasa. —

Una leve sonrisa irrumpió en el rostro de Sakura al advertir que Syaoran parecía describir a tía Seika.

—Ajá. —dijo Syaoran risueño—. Sabía que tarde o temprano lograría que lo hicieras—

Sakura suspiró aliviada al no tener que sufrir de nuevo el arte de sus quehaceres amatorios. Decidió que un pequeño esfuerzo, cediendo a sus protestas, apaciguaría el temor o la sospecha que pudiera albergar acerca de dejarla allí.

Se volvió, y con una nueva determinación, deslizó los brazos tras su cuello y atrajo su cabeza hacia la suya. Las cejas de Syaoran se arquearon al recapacitar en este nuevo cambio, y ella, sin querer que se detuviera a pensar en este asunto durante mucho tiempo, presionó sus labios húmedos y cálidos sobre los suyos. Buscando entre la escasa experiencia que poseía le besó largamente.

Syaoran gozó del dulce sabor de sus labios y de la embriaguez de su cercanía sin que acudiera a su mente ningún pensamiento lógico. La rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándola fuertemente, disfrutando de la inesperada calidez de su respuesta. Su cuerpo le gritaba que continuara. La pequeña dama era demasiado tentadora. Sus labios eran demasiado cálidos, su cuerpo demasiado apetecible. Apartarse de ella estaba convirtiéndose en una tarea sumamente difícil. Demonios si lo era. Finalmente hizo un esfuerzo y logró separarse.

—Si me besas así me va a resultar muy difícil marcharme —musitó con voz ronca.

Sakura se sonrojó. El beso también había sido una sorpresa para ella, pues no había resultado tan desagradable después de todo.

—Y ahora me temo que mi partida deberá demorarse un poco —añadió él—, pues estos pantalones son demasiado ceñidos.

Los inocentes ojos de Sakura se posaron en sus pantalones. Al instante, se volvió, ruborizada, y emitió un gemido mortificada.

Syaoran rió entre dientes, y se volvió al espejo, para distraerse y poder salir. Estaba dando el último toque a su alzacuello cuando Sakura se volvió hacia él. No podía negar que fuera muy apuesto, a pesar de todo el resentimiento que sentía hacia él. Sus ropas inmaculadas y muy bien escogidas estaban a la altura de los dictados de la moda, y le sentaban a la perfección, ajustándose espléndidamente a su estatura y a su físico corpulento. Sus pantalones estaban tan bien confeccionados que se adherían a su piel, disimulando muy poco su virilidad prominente.

Es tan atractivo que seguro que las mujeres se pelean por él, pensó con amargura.

Syaoran se acercó tranquilamente a ella, la besó y le dio una cariñosa palmadita en el trasero.

—Volveré pronto, florecilla —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo vio partir seguro de sí, y tan pronto como oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, comenzó a maquilar el plan de su huida. Sakura sabía que si el Capitán Lee regresaba antes de que ella hubiera huido, sus oportunidades de hacerlo disminuirían enormemente. Trató de pensar la manera de sobornar a Yamazaki y se preguntó si podría conseguirlo con dinero. Pero ¿qué podía usar en vez de ese bien tan escaso para ella? Su vestido beige era lo único que poseía de valor, y reflexionó sobre si sería suficiente para convencer al criado. Entonces pensó en Syaoran y la idea se desvaneció. El sirviente sería demasiado leal a ese sinvergüenza presuntuoso. No, aquello no funcionaría. Tenía que pensar en algo mejor.

Le pasaron por la cabeza miles de estratagemas, pero ninguna se concretaba en algo tangible. No podría sobornarle, así que tendría que usar la fuerza. Pero ¿qué podía hacer una simple muchacha para enfrentarse a un hombre que sin duda era mucho más fuerte que ella? Sus músculos poderosos podrían retenerla con facilidad hasta que llegara su Capitán.

Empezó a buscar algo que le sirviera para persuadir al hombre de que le entregara las llaves del camarote. Abrió todos los cajones del escritorio, hurgando con desesperación entre los papeles y los libros. Incluso rebuscó en el baúl de Syaoran. Lo único que encontró fue una bolsa con monedas. Agotada, se sentó en la silla tras el escritorio, y registró con la mirada cada rincón, cada escondrijo de la habitación.

Tiene que haber un arma, decidió mordiéndose los labios contrariada, pues el tiempo no estaba de su parte.

Fijó la vista en la taquilla. Se levantó de la silla de un salto y atravesó la habitación para abrir las puertas. Buscó con desesperación entre la ropa colgada, pero una vez más, no encontró nada. Extrajo el contenido del armario llorando desconsolada, hasta que descubrió en el suelo del diminuto compartimento una caja envuelta en un paño.

Serán sus joyas, pensó irritada mientras las cogía.

Descubrió la caja del envoltorio. No estaba interesada en las joyas, si eso era lo que contenía, pero el recipiente en sí atrajo su atención. Hecho de una piel muy tupida, minuciosamente trabajada, llevaba incrustaciones de oro formando una gran L dominando la parte superior. No se trataba de una caja ni muy profunda ni muy grande, pero estaba segura de que contenía algo de valor. Su curiosidad fue en aumento, y sin contenerse abrió el cierre y levantó la tapa.

Sakura quedó boquiabierta y agradeció a Dios su suerte. Allí, sobre un lecho de terciopelo rojo, descansaban dos pistolas de diseño francés hermosamente trabajadas. Sabía muy poco de armas de fuego, pero su padre había tenido una como esas, solo que no tan exquisita. Las culatas estaban hechas de un suave roble inglés, lubricado, brillante y ribeteadas de cobre. El cañón era de acero azulado. Los gatillos y las láminas de la culata eran de fino cobre y los cerrojos de hierro forjado a mano, bien lubricados para evitar los estragos del paso del tiempo. 

Examinó las pistolas sin conseguir averiguar su funcionamiento. Su padre no se lo había enseñado. Sabía que debía tirar hacia atrás el cerrojo para montarla, pero cargarla era para ella un completo misterio. Maldijo su ignorancia en silencio y cerró la tapa, intentando pensar en otra forma de enfrentarse a Yamazaki. Buscó por todas partes, en busca de algo para golpearle en la cabeza, pero comprendió que solo conseguiría aturdirlo. Debía encontrar otra forma de retenerlo o no tendría tiempo de escapar.

Volvió a abrir la caja, sacó una de las pesadas pistolas y la examinó. ¿Se daría cuenta Yamazaki de que no tenía ni idea de cómo usarla? Aun así, podía intentar engañarlo y asustarlo lo suficiente para hacerse con la llave de la puerta.

Reunió el valor necesario y se dirigió al escritorio con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se sentó en la silla, sacó papel y lápiz y empezó a garabatear una nota dirigida al Capitán Lee. Necesitaría dinero, pero no permitiría que la acusaran de vender su cuerpo para conseguirlo. Tomaría una libra de la bolsa del dinero que había encontrado un momento antes y dejaría su vestido beige a cambio. Era un trato más que aceptable.

Dobló la nota y la depositó sobre el vestido. Luego, escondió cuidadosamente una de las pistolas bajo un montón de mapas y papeles. Cuando Yamazaki volviera con la merienda, podría acceder a ella con facilidad. El criado se había mostrado ansioso por complacerla, a pesar del gran desbarajuste que había provocado en la habitación, y le había anunciado que tardaría unos minutos en traer algo de merendar pues debía terminar unos asuntos antes. Aquello había funcionado a la perfección, pues durante su ausencia había podido registrar el camarote. Escondió la caja marcada con el monograma en uno de los cajones del escritorio y puso orden en el camarote para que, al entrar, el sirviente no sospechara que lo había registrado. Después, se sentó y empezó a leer un libro que había encontrado sobre el escritorio. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Syaoran; se lo había prometido. Demostraría al Capitán Lee que no era la clase de persona a la que se podía retener en contra de su voluntad. Casi se siente mal por la ira que recaería sobre Yamazaki. Pero, después de todo, era el responsable de que hubiese caído en desgracia. La recompensa parecía más que justa, pensó.

Hamlet no resultó ser demasiado tranquilizador para sus ya crispados nervios. Inquieta ante el retraso de Yamazaki, apartó el libro y se puso a caminar arriba y abajo por la habitación. Tras unos minutos, se obligó a retomar la lectura hasta que finalmente, Yamazaki hizo girar la llave en la cerradura y llamó a la puerta. Sakura dejó caer el libro y se puso de pie muy nerviosa, luego regresó a su asiento y le dijo que pasara. El criado entró con una bandeja y se volvió para cerrar la puerta.

—Le he traído algunos pastes, y té, señorita —anunció—. Es bueno y está caliente. —Sonrió y se dirigió hacia ella.

Aquella era su oportunidad. Sakura alzó la pistola y la amartilló.

—No se mueva Yamazaki o tendré que dispararle —lo amenazó. Su propia voz le sonó muy extraña.

Yamazaki levantó la vista de la bandeja y se encontró con la imponente arma apuntándole. No creía que una pistola en manos de una mujer fuera algo que tomarse a broma. Eran incapaces de entender el verdadero peligro que entrañaba un arma. Yamazaki palideció.

—Deja las llaves sobre la mesa, por favor Yamazaki, y ve con cuidado —ordenó la joven. Lo observó mientras este obedecía, apoyando sus temblorosas piernas contra la mesa para no caer—. Ahora, con mucho cuidado, ve hacia el asiento de la ventanilla —añadió sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Yamazaki cruzó el camarote lentamente. Sabía ser precavido si las circunstancias lo exigían. Cuando llegó frente a la ventanilla, Sakura exhaló un largo suspiro.

—Siéntate, por favor —le indicó sintiendo que recobraba un poco la confianza. Se acercó a la mesa, cogió las llaves y, sin quitarle la vista de encima al criado, retrocedió hasta la puerta. Buscó la cerradura sin volverse, introdujo la llave y la giró. Inmediatamente después, la sensación de estar en prisión desapareció—. Por favor Yamazaki—ordenó—. No intentes nada porque estoy muy nerviosa y la pistola puede dispararse. —

Yamazaki desechó la idea de saltar sobre ella. Era verdad, estaba demasiado nerviosa; le costaba mantener la pistola firme y se mordía constantemente los labios. Estaba seguro de que si intentaba detenerla le dispararía. Se preguntó qué sería peor: la ira de su Capitán o un disparo de la pistola. Sabía que la furia del hombre podía llegar a límites insospechados si le provocaban. Llevaba con él mucho tiempo. Le tenía mucho cariño y lo admiraba, pero a veces también le temía. Dudó que su Capitán fuera a matarlo, y la pistola podía enviarlo fácilmente a la tumba si intentaba arrebatársela a la asustada joven. Finalmente, cuadró los hombros en la silla y no se movió un ápice más, con las manos en alto, dando a entender que no haría ningún movimiento más.

Sakura había permanecido de pie observándolo, preparada para salir huyendo ante el menor movimiento sospechoso. Le dejaría encerrado con llave en el camarote, así que tendría el tiempo suficiente para escapar antes de que Yamazaki pudiera dar la voz de alarma. Fue al escritorio y abrió el cajón donde había encontrado la bolsa con el dinero. Cogió una libra y depositó la pistola descargada sobre la mesa.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la puerta. La abrió sin prisa. No había nadie en la escalera que conducía a la cabina, así que se dirigió hasta la puerta que había al fondo. No había pensado en la manera de salir a cubierta y, al entreabrirla, comprendió que su huida era imposible. Había demasiada gente a bordo y sabía que no pasaría inadvertida. Varios hombres muy bien vestidos iban de un lado para otro, atareados. Sakura supuso que eran comerciantes que inspeccionaban la carga.

Cerró la puerta y se apoyó, desesperada, contra la fría pared de madera.

¿Qué pasaría si intentaba abandonar el barco?, se preguntó. Solo el Capitán y un par de hombres sabían que ella estaba a bordo. Aquellos hombres no la conocían. ¿Por qué no ser valiente para variar? Sencillamente sal y mézclate con ellos, se dijo.

Al pensarlo abrigó una nueva esperanza. Abrió la puerta, esta vez sin dudarlo ni por un instante. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que amenazaba con estallarle en el pecho. Avanzó entre la multitud con el aire propio de una reina, forzando la sonrisa. Con la cabeza bien erguida, asentía a los hombres que la contemplaban boquiabiertos. Estos le devolvían la sonrisa y avisaban a los demás para que se volvieran a mirarla. De pronto, el silencio reinó en la cubierta del barco. Todos los hombres la observaban maravillados sin que ninguno hiciera nada por detenerla. Cuando el viento levantó ligeramente sus faldas, todos admiraron sus bonitos tobillos y sus pies delicados y pequeños. Un hombre de mediana edad, alto, de tez morena, cabello blanco y perilla le ofreció la mano. Ella la aceptó con una dulce sonrisa. Al alejarse de él para descender por la pasarela, sintió que la devoraba con la mirada. Antes de llegar al extremo de la rampa, se volvió para dedicarle una última sonrisa. Este se la devolvió cortésmente con una reverencia, sombrero en pecho.

Al bajar de la rampa, eran muchos los caballeros que la esperaban para asistirla. Pululaban en torno a ella con la intención de tenderle la mano. Sakura eligió al más atractivo, el que llevaba la ropa más cara y, con coquetería, posó su mano sobre la de él y le pidió amablemente que fuera en busca de un carruaje; ante su asombro, el hombre obedeció de inmediato dejándolo todo en el suelo. Al cabo de pocos minutos, regresó ofreciéndose a escoltarla. Sakura rechazó el ofrecimiento muy educadamente y, con renuencia, el hombre le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir al carruaje que la aguardaba. La muchacha le agradeció su amabilidad cortésmente. Él le preguntó dónde vivía, pero ella guardó silencio, ante lo que el hombre exhaló un suspiro, le soltó la mano y cerró la puerta.

Cuando el carruaje hubo doblado la esquina, Sakura se repantigó en el asiento y sonrió. Sintió ganas de echarse a reír, en parte de histeria, pero también de alivio. Se relajó, cerró los ojos y no volvió a abrirlos hasta llegar a las cocheras, a las afueras de Londres. Allí se apresuró a reservar un asiento en el coche que la llevaría de vuelta a casa de tía Seika.

Poco antes había decidido que volvería. No tenía ningún otro lugar al que ir. Tía Seika y su Tío John no se enterarían de lo ocurrido con William hasta después de mucho tiempo, si es que llegaban a saberlo alguna vez. Después de haber visto la clase de vida que William llevaba en Londres, dudaba que alguno de sus amigos supiera de la existencia de una hermana que vivía en una granja pequeña y aburrida. Y mientras el Capitan Lee estuviera atracado en el puerto, ella debía abandonar la ciudad. La granja de su tío era el lugar más seguro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Éste nuevo proyecto se trata de adaptar una novela que vio la luz en 1974; "La llama y la flor" de Kathleen E. Woodiwiss, convirtiéndose en uno de los Best Sellers de la época.**

Disclaimer: Ni el contenido, ni los personajes de CLAMP me pertenecen, pero adaptaré la historia a mi estilo de escritura y a las características de los personajes de Sakura Card Captor que tanto amámos.

Si tiene buena aceptación, subiré el resto de los capítulos. Reviews porfavor!

Camiko no Punishment

A LEER!

/

CAPÍTULO 5: La flor del capitán

Sakura suspiró. No sería para siempre.

Se quedaría allí hasta que encontrara un puesto de trabajo. Estaba decidida a independizarse de la mujer a cuyo hermano había asesinado. Era muy duro regresar, pero del todo imposible permanecer en Londres.

En el carruaje que la llevaba a la granja, la atormentó el recuerdo de los acontecimientos del día anterior. Intentó, sin éxito, apartar los pensamientos que la acosaban cruelmente. Trató de convencerse de que nada de lo que había sucedido era culpa suya, pero no consiguió calmar el dolor que la embargaba por todo lo acontecido. Ya no era la misma persona. Ya no era la niña inocente que se había ido a Londres soñando con todas las cosas maravillosas que allí le esperaban. Ahora era toda una mujer, experta en las caricias de un hombre.

Se prometió con gran determinación que aquello no la iba a cambiar. El matrimonio solo le traería desgracias. Pero si iba a ser una solterona, por lo menos sería una independiente. Encontraría trabajo en algún lugar.

Ahora el problema consistía en lo que les iba a contar a los tíos. Necesitaba una razón para regresar. No podía volver y decirles que les echaba de menos cuando nunca se había llevado bien con ellos. Eso haría que su tía sospechara. No, tenía que pensar en algo que fuera creíble.

Cuando el carruaje llegó al cruce del pueblo que había cerca de la granja de su tío, se detuvo el tiempo justo para dejar que Sakura descendiera. Esta bajó sin mirar atrás.

Tomó el camino del este, a la salida del pueblo. El sol proyectaba sombras enormes delante de ella. Conforme se acercaba a la pequeña granja fue aminorando la marcha de forma inconsciente. Cuando finalmente llegó, el cielo estaba oscuro como boca de lobo y hacía rato que la hora de la cena había pasado. Se acercó a la puerta despacio y la golpeó ligeramente.

—Tío John, soy Sakura. ¿Puedo entrar?—

Oyó una riña dentro de la casa y la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Habría deseado encontrarse primero con tío John, pero no fue así. Su tía, de pie en el umbral de la puerta, la contempló sorprendida.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —inquirió, perpleja.

Era el momento de contar otra mentira. Desde el día anterior no había parado de mentir, y eso la agobiaba enormemente.

—Al llegar a Londres su hermano se dio cuenta de que tenía que partir hacia Liverpool para examinar unas sedas que deseaba comprar —explicó la muchacha—. Creyó que no era apropiado que me quedara en la ciudad sin acompañante. —Casi se atragantó con las palabras. La mentira le había resultado muy amarga.

—Bueno, debes de estar un poco decepcionada —tía Seika rio con desdén.

Creías que una vez en Londres te comerías el mundo ¿eh? Te lo mereces por arrogante. Siempre creyéndote una reina; con esos aires que llevabas al marcharte casi me lo creo. Asumo que volverás a hacerte cargo de tus faenas en la casa.

—Si usted me lo permite, tía —respondió Sakura dócilmente, sabiendo que ahora su vida con aquella mujer sería todavía más difícil. Sin embargo, cualquier cosa sería mejor que lo que el capitán Lee tenía pensado para ella.

—Me parece muy bien, jovenzuela, y vas a estar agradecida de haber regresado a casa, sí señor —le espetó tía Seika con una mueca de desprecio, queriendo significar justamente lo contrario.

Sakura lo entendió perfectamente, pero no contestó. Aceptaría sin rechistar la forma en que la mujer decidiera tratarla. Probablemente se lo merecía por haber sido tan vanidosa y haber creído que había nacido para vivir cómodamente en Londres. Lo único que podía hacer era comportarse con humildad y enmendarse.

—Anda, ve a la cama —ordenó tía Seika—. Quiero que estés despierta y trabajando al amanecer. Tu tío ya está acostado.

Sin mediar palabra, se dirigió a su rincón detrás de la cortina y se desvistió. La manta seguía siendo áspera y probablemente igual de ineficaz para resguardarla del frío. Tenía que encontrar un trabajo. Ello significaba que debía ir al pueblo y buscar en el tablón de anuncios, pues normalmente había demandas para chicas jóvenes que quisieran trabajar como doncellas, profesoras o en puestos similares. Estaba segura de que no sería muy difícil encontrar algo para ella.

A pesar del hambre que le corroía el estómago, cayó profundamente dormida. La mañana llegó y con ella los insultos severos y crueles de su tía, que apartó bruscamente la cortina y lanzó el vestido harapiento sobre su rostro adormilado. Se aproximó y la sacudió despiadadamente.

—Levanta, holgazana. Tendrías que estar haciendo lo que no has hecho durante los dos días que has estado fuera. Levántate ahora mismo —ordenó resoplando.

Sakura despertó sobresaltada y se sentó en su camastro, parpadeando, intentando desperezarse. Aquella mañana su tía se parecía más que nunca a una bruja, y eso la alarmó. Saltó de la cama rápidamente, con el cuerpo tembloroso, y se puso el viejo vestido, ante la mirada atenta de su tía.

Solo tuvo tiempo de coger un pedazo de pan duro antes de que tía Seika la enviara a buscar leña. Al salir de la casa, se encontró a tío John absorto en sus pensamientos, sin mostrar especial interés en entablar una conversación con ella. Estaba cortando la leña y, al verla, desvió la mirada. No se podía negar que estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para dar a entender que no le importaba su presencia, y eso a Seika le dolía profundamente. De pronto, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y, muy intranquila, se preguntó si sospecharía algo. Pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo?

Desde el día en que la joven se había convertido en una mujer, había algo que preocupaba a tío John. Aunque nunca le dirigía la palabra, la observaba con detenimiento, como si intentara leerle el pensamiento. Ella, incómoda ante tales miradas, trataba de eludirlo. No conseguía imaginar qué era lo que le preocupaba, y tampoco se atrevía a preguntárselo.

A la hora de acostarse, cayó exhausta en su camastro. Sin embargo, su mente no estaba inactiva. Podía ver el cuerpo postrado de William Court como si todavía se encontrara en la habitación, junto a él. Pero esa visión se desvaneció rápidamente al aparecer la del rostro del Capitan Lee surgiendo de la oscuridad. Vio su sonrisa de dientes perlados, sus manos fuertes y morenas extendiéndose hacia ella. Con un llanto ahogado, enterró su rostro en la almohada para sofocar los sollozos que estremecían su cuerpo, recordando demasiado bien el tacto de esas manos.

Al amanecer, Sakura ya estaba despierta y trabajando antes de que su tía se hubiera levantado. Tras pasar la noche en vela, la joven había jurado que trabajaría arduamente hasta que ningún pensamiento o recuerdo la atormentara. Encontraría el placer de dormir a través del cansancio extremo.

Cuando tía Seika salió de la otra habitación abrochándose el vestido de campesina sobre el amplio busto, Sakura ya estaba arrodillada, limpiando las cenizas de la chimenea. La mujer se acercó a los fogones, cogió una torta de harina de avena y miró a su sobrina con ceño.

—Te veo un poco pálida esta mañana, jovencita —observó con desprecio—. ¿Acaso no te alegra estar aquí?—

Sakura vertió el resto de las cenizas en un cubo de madera y se incorporó, apartándose un mechón de cabello del rostro. Sus mejillas estaban manchadas de hollín y el enorme vestido mostraba sus hombros delgados y gran parte de sus redondos senos. Se limpió las manos en la falda, manchándola de tizne.

—Me hace muy feliz estar aquí —murmuró, apartando la mirada de su tía.

Tía Seika se acercó a ella y le dio una bofetada, magullando la tierna carne de su sobrina con sus manos gruesas.

—Tus ojos están hinchados —apuntó—. Creí haberte oído llorar en tu camastro ayer por la noche y ya veo que estaba en lo cierto. Me imagino que te apena no estar en Londres.—

—No —susurró Sakura—. Estoy contenta.—

—¡Mientes! —exclamó Seika—. ¡Odias estar aquí! ¡Lo que tú quieres es vivir en Londres a lo grande, porque crees que es lo que te mereces!—

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. No quería volver. Todavía no. De ninguna manera. No mientras el Capitan Lee estuviera allí, buscándola por toda la ciudad. Él permanecería allí todavía tres o cuatro meses, vendiendo su cargamento y comprando. No podía regresar.

—Deja a la niña en paz, Seika —intervino tío John, de pie junto a las cortinas que separaban su dormitorio.

Tía Seika se volvió hacia él con un gruñido.

—Mira quién está dando órdenes esta mañana tan temprano. ¡No eres mejor que ella, siempre pensando en lo que no tienes, siempre deseando lo que has perdido!—

—Por favor, Seika, no empieces otra vez. —Suspiró él cansado, sacudiendo la cabeza con desesperación.

—¿Otra vez no, dices? —inquirió con sarcasmo—. Te pasas el día pensando enesa mujer. ¡La única razón por la que te casaste conmigo es porque no pudiste hacerlo con ella! Amaba a otro.—

El hombre se turbó ante la crueldad de las palabras de Seika y se alejó con los hombros todavía más hundidos.

Tía Seika giró sobre sus talones y, dirigiéndose hacia Sakura, le dio un fuerte empujón.

—¡Sigue trabajando y deja ya de marear la perdiz! —exclamó.

Con una rápida mirada de compasión hacia tío John, Sakura levantó el cubo del suelo y se apresuró hacia la puerta. No soportaba ver a su tío con los hombros caídos.

Transcurrió una semana, luego dos, esta última más lenta que la anterior. No importaba lo duro que trabajara, no conseguía apartar de su mente los recuerdos desagradables. La acosaban día y noche. Muchas veces se levantaba en medio de la oscuridad, con la frente empapada por un sudor frío, habiendo soñado que el Capitán Lee estaba con ella, aprisionándola en un abrazo apasionado. En contraste, los sueños sobre William Court eran horribles. Siempre aparecía ella, de pie junto a él, con el cuchillo en la mano y sangre en sus dedos.

Transcurrieron otras dos semanas. Su apetito era muy cambiante. Tan pronto estaba desganada como tenía náuseas o unas ganas insaciables de comer. Sufría de somnolencia, un pecado imperdonable según su tía, que le pegaba continuamente a causa de ello. Cometía muchas torpezas: se le caían los platos al suelo o se quemaba los dedos con los cazos ardiendo. Aquello era suficiente para hacer que una persona se volviera loca. Y conseguía poner frenética a su tía, especialmente después de haber roto uno de sus cuencos preferidos.

—Pero ¿qué le estás haciendo a mi casa, pequeña perra viciosa, rompiendo todo lo que se te pone al alcance? —chilló, cruzándole la cara de una bofetada.

Sakura cayó de rodillas al suelo, temblando violentamente, con la cara ardiendo a causa del golpe, y empezó a recoger los pedazos del plato.

—Lo siento, tía Seika —se disculpó con voz ronca y lágrimas en los ojos—. No sé lo que me está pasando. No consigo hacer nada bien.—

—Como si alguna vez lo hubieras hecho —le espetó la mujer en tono despectivo.

—Venderé mi vestido rosa y te compraré otro cuenco —prometió Sakura—No tengo nada más —susurró la joven, poniéndose de pie—. Y mi camisola, si hace falta.—

—Eso no vale ni un penique, y no permitiré que vayas enseñando las tetas por ahí. —

Al oír eso, la joven se ruborizó y se ajustó el cuello del voluminoso vestido por enésima vez aquel día. Cada vez que se agachaba, el enorme escote revelaba gran parte de su anatomía. Si no fuera por la cuerda que llevaba atada a la cintura, lo enseñaría absolutamente todo, ya que no tenía nada que ponerse debajo. Debía quedarse con la camisola para cuando fuera al pueblo.

Transcurrió casi un mes hasta que le permitieron ir a la pequeña aldea con su tío.

Había estado esperando ansiosamente durante semanas el momento en que su tía le permitiera hacerlo, y, ahora que el momento había llegado, recelaba de su tío. Seguía mirándola de forma extraña y a ella le ponía nerviosa sobremanera. Temía que, una vez lejos de tía Seika, se sintiera tentado de hacer averiguaciones acerca de William Court. Se preguntaba si valía la pena ir al pueblo y que se enterara de que el hombre había muerto. Aunque se había tratado de un accidente, ella había sido la culpable. Pero tenía que ir. Era la única forma de leer el tablón de anuncios que había en la plaza del pueblo. Cuanto antes encontrara trabajo, mejor. Además, su tía estaba esperando un bonito regalo a cambio del vestido.

Casitas blancas con techados de paja se alzaban agradablemente alrededor del estanque del pueblo, y una posada próxima al cruce invitaba a los extranjeros a detenerse y disfrutar de la apacible serenidad del lugar. Las flores tardías del verano adornaban las jardineras y las eras. Entre las casas se elevaban setos bien cortados a modo de cercas. Era mucho más hermoso vivir aquí que en Londres, tan sucio y lleno de mendigos y gente malvada.

Al llegar al pueblo, Sakura y su tío se dirigieron de inmediato al campo comunal, una parcela rodeada por una cadena, en cuyo centro se encontraba el tablón de anuncios. Tío John tenía el hábito de ir primero allí. Era su único contacto con el mundo más allá de los límites del pueblo y de la granja. Sakura escudriñó las notas con discreción. Se necesitaba una fregona, leyó, pero se estremeció solo de pensarlo. Alguien solicitaba una institutriz. Sakura sintió que el corazón le latía salvajemente.

Pero siguió leyendo la nota. Debía tratarse de una señora de no menos de cuarenta años. Sus ojos repasaron rápidamente todas las notas, rezando con desesperación que se hubiera dejado una que se ajustara a su perfil. Quería trabajar como sirvienta, pero si había algo mejor, lo aceptaría con gusto. No lo había. Sus esperanzas se desvanecieron. Cuando su tío se volvió para marcharse, ella le siguió con lágrimas en los ojos.

La condujo a una tienda para que comprara el recambio del cuenco roto de tía Seika. Lo hizo muy abatida, casi sin ánimos. Cuando su tío había detenido el pequeño carro en un alto cerca de la plaza, Sakura estaba agradecida por su silencio, pues este no le había preguntado nada.

El señor Peeves, el tendero, cogió el cuenco que Sakura le había dado.

—¿Desea algo más, señorita? ¿Un nuevo vestido tal vez? —inquirió el hombre. Sakura se sonrojó. No era la primera vez que el hombre mencionaba lo del vestido nuevo. Sabía que todo el mundo la miraba con pena y que las jóvenes se burlaban de las ropas que llevaba. Pero era demasiado orgullosa para mostrarse avergonzada. Mientras le quedara vida en el cuerpo, seguiría manteniendo la cabeza bien alta y fingiría que no le importaba.

—No —respondió—. Únicamente el cuenco.

—Es un bonito cuenco, bien vale su dinero. Serán seis chelines, señorita Sakura—comentó el tendero.

La joven sacó el pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo y lo desató. Contó el dinero cuidadosamente y se lo entregó. Todavía le quedaban siete chelines, aunque sabía que irían a parar a manos de su tía. Los ojos de la joven se desviaron a unas cintas de vivos colores que yacían en una mesa próxima a ella y las miró con nostalgia.

—La azul luciría bien en su cabello, señorita Sakura —sugirió el señor Peeves, mirándola intensamente. Cogió la cinta y se la dio—. Pruébesela.—

Mirando a su tío con incertidumbre, Sakura dejó que el tendero la depositara en su mano. Se volvió lentamente hacia el espejo, el único que había en el pueblo, y alzó la vista. Era la primera vez que se contemplaba en un espejo con aquel vestido. Llevaba el cabello pulcramente trenzado sobre sus orejas, e iba bien aseada y con la ropa limpia, pero no importaba. El vestido de su tía le quedaba peor que un saco, le hacía parecer todavía más delgada de lo que ya era.

No era de extrañar que la gente la mirara y se burlara de ella, pensó cansada.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió y Sakura dejó de mirarse en el espejo. Era Yukito Tsukishiro, un joven alto y delgado, de veintiún años, que llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de la sobrina de John Kinomoto. Aunque Sakura nunca le había animado a cortejarla, él siempre estaba cerca cuando la joven iba al pueblo. La contemplaba con adoración y le estrechaba la mano siempre que le era posible. A ella le gustaba, pero de forma fraternal. Se acercó inmediatamente a ella y le sonrió.

—Vi el carro de su tío fuera —comentó el joven—. Tenía la esperanza de que hubiera venido con él.—

—Me alegra volverle a ver, Joven Yukito —dijo ella con una sonrisa. El joven se ruborizó, encantado.

—¿Dónde ha estado? La he echado de menos.—

Sakura se encogió de hombros, apartando la mirada.

—En ninguna parte, Joven Yukito. He estado en casa con tía Seika —repuso.

No quería hablar de su viaje a Londres. Sintió la mirada de su tío sobre ella, pero no le importó.

La puerta volvió a abrirse. Sakura notó la presencia de la persona que acababa de entrar antes de verla. La recién llegada se dirigió a Yukito, pero antes de estar junto a él, se detuvo bruscamente al advertir la presencia de la joven. Su expresión cambió repentinamente. La fulminó con la mirada y Sakura sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

No era la primera vez que Sara miraba a Sakura celosa de las atenciones que el joven Yukito le dedicaba. Sara estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese con tal de que Yukito se arrodillara a sus pies y la pidiera en matrimonio. Sus familias ya habían discutido sobre la dote que ella aportaría cuando se casaran, pero él se oponía obstinadamente a casarse. Sara sabía que el motivo era Sakura. Sabía perfectamente que por mucho que se burlara con las otras chicas del pueblo de las ropas extrañas que llevaba Sakura, él la prefería a ella. Incluso su propio padre había comentado a menudo la belleza extraordinaria que poseía la joven Kinomoto. Todos los hombres, jóvenes y mayores, estaban encandilados por la chica de ascendencia oriental e irlandesa.

Yukit arrugó la frente al ver a Sara y se volvió hacia Sakura.

—Tengo que hablar con usted —susurró en tono perentorio cogiéndola del brazo —. ¿Puede encontrarse conmigo más tarde junto al estanque?—

—No lo sé, joven Yukito —contestó Sakura dulcemente—. Debo quedarme con mi tío. A mi tía Seika no le gusta que ande sola por ahí.—

—Y si él la vigila ¿podría entonces hablar conmigo? —preguntó él esperanzado. Sakura frunció el ceño, confusa.

—Supongo que sí, pero no por mucho tiempo —repuso.

—Pídale que la lleve al estanque antes de que se vayan —pidió él apresuradamente—. La estaré esperando.—

Se marchó sin decir nada más. Al salir de la tienda rozó a Sara, que no tardó mucho en ir tras é cabo de un rato, tío John detuvo el carro cerca del estanque y Sakura se apuró a bajar.

Se dirigió hacia Yukito, que estaba de pie al lado de un árbol. El joven se quedó sin habla durante unos segundos. La contempló ensimismado y observó con ternura cada detalle de sus rasgos pequeños y perfectos. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, su voz era temblorosa e indecisa, llena de emoción.

—Sakura —musitó con voz ahogada—, ¿cree que su tía me rechazaría? Quiero decir, ¿cree que no me consideraría lo suficientemente bueno para cortejarla?—

Sakura lo miró sorprendida.

—Pero, joven Yukito, no tengo dote —respondió.

—¡Por Dios, Sakura!, eso no me preocupa en absoluto. La quiero a usted, no a lo que pueda aportar al matrimonio.—

No podía creerlo. Allí, delante de ella, estaba el pretendiente que jamás pensó que tendría por no poseer una dote. Pero llegaba demasiado tarde. Ya no era una mujer virgen. Ya nunca podría casarse con ningún hombre, mancillada como estaba.

—Sakura,sabe tan bien como yo que su familia nunca le permitiría casarse conmigo sin dote —dijo.

—No me casaré si no es con usted, Sakura, y mi familia desea que tenga hijos. Y vendrían muy pronto. —

Sakura bajó la mirada.

—Joven Yukito, no puedo casarme con usted.—

El joven frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué, Sakura? ¿Tiene miedo de acostarse con un hombre? Si se trata de eso, estese tranquila. No la tocaría hasta que estuviera preparada.—

Sakura sonrió con tristeza. Le ofrecían paciencia y amor, y no estaba en condiciones de aceptarlos. Qué diferencia tan grande había entre aquel hombre y el Capitán Lee. No podía imaginarse al Capitán del Clow siendo tan paciente con una mujer. Era una verdadera lástima que no pudiera casarse con Yukito y llevar una vida tranquila en el pueblo. Criar a sus hijos a los que, estaba segura, ambos amarían. Pero era inútil pensarlo, porque ya no podía ser.

—Joven Yukito —añadió dulcemente y en voz baja—, haría bien en hacer caso a Sara. Ella lo ama y sería una buena esposa.—

—Sara no sabe a quién ama —contestó Yukito bruscamente—. Siempre anda detrás de alguien, y ahora me ha tocado a mí.—

—Yukito, eso no es así —le reprendió Sakura suavemente—. Solo tiene ojos para usted. Desea casarse con usted.—

Yukito no la escuchaba.

—Pero yo deseo una esposa como usted, Sakura, no una mujer ingenua y simple como Sara.—

—No debería decir cosas que no son ciertas, Yukito —replicó de la misma forma suave y reprobatoria—. Sara sería una esposa mucho mejor que yo.—

—¡Por favor, deje ya de hablar de ella! —exclamó Yukito. Su rostro mostraba una expresión de abatimiento no muy distinta de la que había mostrado Sara unos minutos antes—. Solo quiero mirarla a usted y pensar en usted. Por favor, Sakura, debo conseguir que su tío me dé permiso para cortejarla. No puedo esperar más a que sea mi mujer.—

Ahí estaba. Una petición de mano. Seguramente su tía se mostraría sorprendida.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Ahora debía convencer a este joven de que no podía desposarse con él. Pero no la escucharía. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer, contarle la verdad? Si lo hacía, él la repudiaría, y ella se sentiría humillada.

—Joven Yukito, no voy a preguntarle a mi tía si estaría dispuesta a permitírselo — explicó la joven—. No puedo casarme con usted. No sería justo. Yo nunca sería feliz aquí. ¿No lo ve, joven Yukito? Crecí de una manera muy diferente de esto. Estoy acostumbrada a que me lo hagan todo y a vestirme con los trajes más elegantes. No puedo ser feliz siendo la mujer de un simple zapatero.—

La expresión de Yukito hizo que a Sakura se le encogiera el corazón. Pero sabía que era mucho mejor de esa manera. Pronto aceptaría la derrota y se daría cuenta de que tenía toda una vida por delante sin ella. Lo observó con dolor mientras él se alejaba con paso vacilante, los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —gritó—. La amé desde el primer momento en que la vi. No he pensado en nadie más durante estos dos últimos años. Y ahora me dice que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para usted. ¡Es usted una mujer perversa, Sakura Kinomoto! ¡Que Dios se apiade de su alma!—

Sakura extendió su mano hacia él en actitud suplicante, pero Yukitoa se había marchado. Caminaba tropezando, cayéndose y volviendo a incorporarse. Las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de Sakura y comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras veía a Yukito alejarse.

Soy cruel, pensó. Lo he herido profundamente y ahora me desprecia.

Se volvió y caminó lentamente hacia el carro. Su tío estaba observándola. Siempre la observaba ahora. ¿Iba a dejar de hacerlo alguna vez?

—¿Qué le ocurre al joven Yukito? —preguntó al bajar para ayudarla a subir.

—Me ha pedido permiso para cortejarme —murmuró, acomodándose junto a él en el estrecho asiento. No deseaba discutir ese asunto. Sentía un nudo en el estómago y empezaba a sentirse indispuesta.

—¿Y le has dicho que no? —insistió John.

Sakura asintió lentamente. Si hacía un movimiento brusco, vomitaría. Se estremeció y guardó silencio. Gracias a Dios, tío John permaneció abstraído en sus pensamientos, escrutando el horizonte por encima del viejo caballo que tiraba del carro.

/

AVANCES PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

 _Syaoran lanzó una mirada de furia a las tres personas que lo observaban._

 _—Ya basta de tanta palabrería inútil —exigió fríamente—. Esta muchacha lleva un hijo mío en el vientre, y por ello yo soy el responsable de proporcionarle el sustento. Retrasaré mi viaje de regreso a casa —_

REVIEWS!

/

 **Wonder-Grinch:** A mi también me encantan las adaptaciones! De Sakura Card Captor hay muy buenas! En esta adaptación en especial, me encanta la evolución de los personajes y la intriga que se mantiene hasta el verdadero final. Gracias por seguir el Fic! Y esperemos que Sakura abra las puertas de su corazón al amor, la verdad me da un poco de lástima lo tarde que llega el amor puro de Yukito! Pero hay más dentro de esta historia mua ja ja. Saludos!

 **KkKobato0o:** Con éste capítulo las ansias y la intriga están a la orden del día igual manera!


	6. Chapter 6

**Adaptación basada en una novela que vio la luz en 1974; "La llama y la flor" de Kathleen E. Woodiwiss, convirtiéndose en uno de los Best Sellers de la época.**

Encarnecidas y verdaderas gracias a quienes siguen ésta historia desde el verdadero principio! No os defraudará ésta adaptación. Continuamos!

Camiko no punishment.

A leer!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8 : "LA FLOR DEL CAPITÁN"

El primero de octubre pasó y el tiempo se hizo más frío. Las hojas caían, amontonándose sobre la hierba, todavía verde. Se podía ver corretear a las ardillas sobre las ramas de los árboles, buscando comida que almacenar para el invierno.

Con el alba, llegó un día más la hora de levantarse y a Sakura se le revolvía el cuerpo solo de pensarlo.

No necesitaba más motivos para encontrarse mal. Cada mañana, se arrastraba del camastro, enferma y decaída, y se preguntaba si algún día se encontraría bien. Con las nuevas tareas que su tía le había encomendado, le era muy difícil disimular su estado de salud. Se había jurado que la señora jamás la vería indispuesta, pero el juramento estaba siendo muy difícil de cumplir. A veces se sentía tan débil que esperaba perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento. Había creído que los recuerdos que la atormentaban acabarían por dejarla en paz. Pero seguían allí, igual que su dolor de estómago y sus nervios crispados.

—Deja ya de holgazanear y termina de lavar esos platos, jovenzuela —ordenó tía Seika.

Sakura trató de sacudirse el aturdimiento de encima y se apresuró a limpiar otro cuenco de madera. Dentro de poco, podría relajarse con un baño caliente y calmar su cuerpo dolorido. Estaba cansada y aburrida, y le dolía mucho la espalda. Había hecho la colada al amanecer y ya no tenía fuerzas para nada. Casi se había desmayado al cargar un haz de leña.

Guardó los platos y sacó a rastras el barreño para bañarse. Tía Seika, sin dejar de observarla, cogió otro trozo de tarta y se lo zampó de un bocado. Sakura se estremeció, preguntándose cómo era capaz de comer tanto. Parecía su pasatiempo favorito.

Deseó que su tía se fuera a dormir como había hecho tío John. Prefería bañarse tranquila. Pero su tía no se iba a mover, así que decidió llenar el barreño y probar el agua. Estaba agradablemente caliente. Se desabrochó el vestido y dejó que se deslizara hasta el suelo.

Permaneció frente a la chimenea completamente desnuda. Las llamas hacían resplandecer la suave piel de la joven y su resplandor perfilaba su cuerpo delgado. Sus senos habían aumentado considerablemente de tamaño y estaban muy tersos, y su abdomen parecía ligeramente abultado.

De pronto, Tía Seika se atragantó con el trozo de tarta. Se puso de pie de un salto y con un grito. Su sobrina, asustada, se volvió inmediatamente. Los ojos de la mujer estaban abiertos de par en par. Observaban a la joven, horrorizada.

Su rostro, lucía un color rojo y cruzó la habitación corriendo en dirección a Sakura que retrocedió pensando que la mujer se había vuelto loca. La sujetó bruscamente de los brazos.

—¿De quién te has quedado preñada, jovenzuela? ¿Con qué sabandija has estado? — chilló.

Sakura quedó petrificada al pensar en lo que su tía acababa de soltar. Sus ojos esmeralda, ahora con lágrimas cristalinas, estaban muy abiertos y su rostro completamente blanco. En su inocencia, no había pensado en ello. No había meditado en las consecuencias de haber estado con el Capitán Lee. Había creído que el origen de sus males residía en la preocupación por todo lo acontecido. Pero ahora pensaba de otro modo. Iba a tener un bebé. ¡Ése desvergonzado! ¡Loco! ¡Oh, Dios!, pensó. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Ahora lívida por la rabia, tía Seika la cogió por los cabellos y comenzó a sacudirle la cabeza amenazándola con arrancársela.

—¿Quién ha sido? ¿Quién es el maldito? —La interrogó gritando—. ¡Dímelo o te juro que te lo sacaré a golpes! —

A Sakura le era imposible pensar. Se había quedado sorda, como inconsciente por el impacto.

—Por favor, por favor, déjeme en paz —imploró, confusa.

De repente, a tía Seika se le iluminó el rostro, y empujó a Sakura hasta una silla que estaba próxima.

—Yukito; ha sido él, ¿no? Tu tío me contó que había sido muy cariñoso contigo y ahora sé por qué. Él es el padre de la criatura. Si cree que va a arruinar mi buen nombre en el pueblo y quedarse tan ancho, está muy equivocado. Te dije que si algún día pecabas, pagarías por ello, y ahora te vas a casar con Yukito. ¡Ese idiota! ¡Pagará por ello, lo hará!—

Lentamente el sentido común empezó a vencer a la confusión. Sakur entendió lo que su tía estaba diciendo, lo que había dicho de Yukito. Temblando, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por recobrar la consciencia. No dejaría que culparan al joven Yukit. No podía herirle de esa manera y dejar que la despreciara todavía más. Recogió el vestido del suelo y se tapó el cuerpo.

—No ha sido el joven Yukito —repuso suavemente.

Su tía se volvió.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho, niña? —inquirió.

Sakura se sentó inmóvil, mirando fijamente el fuego. —No ha sido Yukito —repitió.

—¿Y quién ha sido si no ese zapatero? —

—Fue un Capitán que venía de las colonias —explicó Sakura. Suspiró con apatía, apoyando su mejilla contra el respaldo alto y tosco de la silla. Las llamas de la chimenea iluminaban su rostro—. Sus hombres me encontraron y me llevaron hasta él. Él me forzó. Te lo juro por Dios. —

¿Qué importaba ya que aquel hombre la había violado? Todo el mundo sabría en pocos meses que estaba embarazada, a no ser que su tía decidiera mantenerla en la casa y no dejarla ir al pueblo. Pero incluso en ese caso ¿cómo explicarían la presencia del bebé una vez que hubiera nacido?

Su tía frunció el entrecejo, azorada.

—¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? —inquirió—. ¿Que te encontraron cuándo? ¿Dónde fue eso? —

Sakura no podía decirle a su tía lo de la muerte de William.

—Me perdí al separarme por accidente de su hermano. Dos marineros yanquis me encontraron —murmuró. Continuaba contemplando el fuego—. Me entregaron a su Capitán para que se divirtiera conmigo, y él no me dejó marchar. Solo cuando amenacé a uno de sus hombres con un arma, conseguí huir. Vine aquí enseguida. —

—¿Cómo te separaste de William? —preguntó Seika.

Sakura cerró los ojos.

—Fuimos a... una feria... y no sé bien cómo, pero nos perdimos —mintió—. No se lo había dicho antes porque no vi la necesidad. Es hijo del yanqui, no de Yukito. Pero no se casará conmigo. Ese es de los que hacen lo que se les antoja y no accederá a tomarme por esposa. —

Tía Seika esbozó una sonrisa amenazadora.

—Eso ya lo veremos —replicó—. Ahora dime, ¿Tu padre no tenía un amigo que era juez en Londres? Se llamaba Lord Kerberos, ¿no es así? ¿Y no era él quien controlaba las investigaciones de todos los barcos sospechosos de contrabando? —

Una vez más, la confusión se apoderó de la joven. Sus pensamientos estaban demasiado enmarañados para poder contestar a su tía. Finalmente le respondió dubitativamente.

—Sí, era Lord Kerberos, y por lo que tengo entendido sigue siéndolo; pero ¿por qué? —

La sonrisa de Seika se hizo más amplia.

—No te preocupes por las razones —comentó, maliciosa—. Quiero saber más acerca de Lord Kerberos. ¿Te conocía? ¿Era muy amigo de tu padre? —

Una arruga cruzó la delicada frente de Sakura.

—Lord Kerberos era uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre. Solía venir a menudo a casa. Me conoce desde que era una niña. —

—Bien, todo lo que necesitas saber por el momento es que va a ayudarte a que te cases —concluyó tía Seika con una expresión maquinadora—. Ahora báñate y acuéstate. Mañana iremos a Londres, de modo que tendremos que levantarnos muy pronto para no perder el carruaje que sale del pueblo. No quedaría bien ir a ver a Lord Kerberos en carro. Ahora date prisa. —

Sakur se puso de pie con gran esfuerzo y completamente desconcertada por la actitud de su tía. No entendía por qué esta quería saber cosas de Lord Kerberos, pero era una maestra a la hora de fraguar planes astutos y no valía la pena preguntar. Se metió obedientemente en el barreño sintiendo una pesadez en el bajo vientre. Ahora, por primera vez, era consciente de que estaba embarazada.

No había duda de que lo estaba. Tenía que haberlo esperado de un toro americano como él. Fuerte, potente, de pura raza. Había cumplido con las obligaciones de un hombre con una facilidad exasperante. Mientras hombres magníficos sudaban sobre sus parejas sin resultado, ella había tenido la desgracia de ser poseída por un macho tan viril como el capitán.

¡Es el demonio!, gritó para sus adentros.

Un grito ahogado surgió de su boca. Se estremeció en el agua calienteal darse cuenta de lo que ocurriría si le obigaban a él a casarse con ella. Desposada con un desvergonszsado semejante, su alma y su vida entera estarían perdidas. Estaría condenada de por vida.

Pero por lo menos el bebé tendría un nombre, y quizá sacase algo bueno de todo ello.

Sus pensamientos se centraron en el hijo que esperaba. Estaba destinado a ser de tez trigueña, como sus padres, y probablemente sería atractivo si se parecía a Syaoran. Pobre niño, más le valdría ser feo y no un apuesto sin vergüenza como su progenitor.

Antes de terminar su baño, Sakura oyó a su tío muy agitado en la otra habitación. La mujer no había sido capaz de esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para contarle a su tío las novedades.

Sakura se levantó del barreño y se cubrió con una toalla al ver a su tío entrar en la diminuta estancia. John Fujitaka parecía haber envejecido diez años.

—Sakura, hija, tengo que hablar contigo, por favor —rogó el hombre.

La chica se ruborizó, abrazándose a la toalla para que cubriera su cuerpo desnudo. Su tío no se había dado cuenta de que no llevaba ropa.

—Sakura, ¿estás diciendo la verdad? ¿Fue el yanqui el que plantó su semilla en ti? —inquirió.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —inquirió ella con cautela.

John Fujitaka se frotó la frente con una mano temblorosa.

—Sakura. Sakura ¿Alguna vez te tocó William? ¿Te hizo daño de alguna manera, pequeña? —

Sakura comprendió en ese momento por qué su tío la había estado mirando de aquella forma tan extraña al volver de Londres. Conocía a William y había estado preocupado por ella. Ahora no podía hacer otra cosa que tranquilizarle.

—No, tío, no me hizo ningún daño —mintió—. Nos perdimos en la feria. ¿Sabes?, había una feria y yo quería ir. Él fue muy amable y me llevó. Pero me perdí y no conseguí encontrarlo. Fue entonces cuando esos hombres me llevaron a su Capitán. El yanqui es el padre. —

John Fujitaka soltó un suspiro de alivio. Una sonrisa tímida apareció en su rostro.

—Pensé... No importa. Estaba preocupado por ti —confesó—, pero ahora debemos encontrar al progenitor. Esta vez no te fallaré. No puedo fallarle al nieto de mi hermano. —

Sakura consiguió esbozar una sonrisa. No le podía decir que no valía la pena ir a Londres, pues el Capitán Lee más se casaría con ella. Permaneció en silencio.

Al llegar a Londres, buscaron alojamiento en una posada. Tío John envió un mensaje a Lord Kerberos pidiéndole una cita. Al día siguiente fue recibido en su casa. Sakura y su tía permanecieron en la posada esperando el resultado del encuentro. A pesar de sentir una enorme curiosidad, la muchacha no se atrevió a preguntar qué era lo que estaban tramando. Nada más regresar, tío John se reunió con Seika. A Sakura le pareció que, cualquiera que fuese el plan que tenían, estaba yendo bien ya que su tío había vuelto mucho más animado de lo que se había marchado.

Después de asegurarle que Lord Kerberos les ayudaría a resolver el problema, le ordenaron que se acostara.

—Solo tiene que comprobar que estamos diciendo la verdad y hará lo que debe —explicó tío John—. Y tu yanqui no se va a negar a desposarse contigo a no ser que quiera perder todo lo que posee y acabar en la cárcel. —

Sakura no entendía nada. No podían encarcelar a un hombre por negarse a contraer matrimonio con una mujer a la que había dejado encinta. Había demasiados bastardos rondando por ahí como para que algo así ocurriera. No iban a lograr amenazarlo con nada. Pero ella solo era capaz de pensar en las consecuencias que acarrearía el hecho de que lo forzaran a casarse. Le habían arrebatado el asunto de las manos. Y no podía pensar qué era peor, si estar casada con el demonio o tener que criar a un bastardo.

Era casi medianoche cuando las manos enormes de tía Seika la sacudieron, sacándola bruscamente de su profundo sueño.

—Levanta, jovencita —gritó—. Tu tío quiere hablar contigo. —

Sakura se incorporó, adormilada, y se quedó mirando a su tía, que estaba de pie junto a la cama, con una vela encendida en la mano.

—Date prisa. No tenemos toda la noche —la apremió. Seika se volvió en la penumbra y desapareció. Sakura se quedó buscándola con la mirada, todavía dormida. Apartó la colcha de mala gana, dejando que su cuerpo blanco reluciera en la oscuridad y su cabello, cayéndole por la cintura, se perdiera en la noche. Por primera vez en muchas semanas había podido dormir sin pesadillas. El repiqueteo de la lluvia contra las ventanas la había ayudado a apartar sus preocupaciones, reduciéndolas a una calma silenciosa. Se había arrebujado en la suavidad aterciopelada de su lecho y había caído en una dulce inconsciencia. Era absolutamente comprensible que fuera reacia a levantarse; pero debía obedecer a su tía o atenerse a las consecuencias.

Se desperezó y se puso el vestido viejo de su tía. No perdió tiempo en abrochárselo. Podía imaginarse por qué querían hablar con ella. Estaba preparada para oírles decir que el Capitán Lee había rechazado cualquier clase de coacción que lo obligara a casarse con ella. No sería una sorpresa. Si le hubiesen preguntado algo acerca del hombre, podrían haberse ahorrado el viaje a Londres.

Sakura llamó tímidamente a la puerta. Su tía abrió bruscamente con una mirada de impaciencia y le hizo una seña de que entrara. Al hacerlo, la joven se percató de la oscuridad que había en la habitación. Un pequeño fuego resplandecía en la chimenea y sobre la mesa en la que su tío y otro hombre bebían cerveza de sendas jarras, brillaba una única vela. El resto de la habitación permanecía completamente a oscuras. Se aproximó con cautela para ver quién era el visitante y descubrió que no se trataba de un extraño, sino del viejo amigo de la familia, Lord Kerberos.

Aliviada, Sakura corrió a los brazos que el hombre le tendía. —¡Sakura —exclamó Lord Kerberos con voz ahogada—. Mi pequeña Sakura. La muchacha lo abrazó con fuerza. El llanto empezó a brotar desde lo más hondo de su alma. Después de su padre, aquel hombre había sido la persona a quien más había querido durante su infancia. Siempre se había portado extremadamente bien con ella, y significaba incluso más que su propio tío. Él y su mujer habían deseado que Sakura fuera a vivir con ellos tras la muerte de su padre, pero tía Seika había insistido en que la niña debía vivir con sus únicos parientes.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, pequeña —murmuró Lord Kerberos, apartándola de él para contemplarla mejor. Sus amables ojos azules centellearon al mirarla—. Me acuerdo de cuando no eras más que una niñita que gateaba hasta mis rodillas en busca de caramelos. —Sonrió abiertamente al levantar el delicado mentón de la joven—. Y fíjate ahora, la belleza personificada. Nunca antes había visto una hermosura igual, jamás. Eres incluso más bella que tu madre, con lo bella que era. Es una lástima que nunca haya tenido hijos con los que pudieras desposarte. Me hubiera complacido enormemente tenerte en la familia. Como tampoco tengo hijas, casi podríamos afirmar que es como si tú lo fueras. —

Sakura se incorporó para poder besarle en la mejilla.

—Me sentiría muy honrada de ser tu hija —contestó dulcemente.

Lord Kerberos sonrió complacido y apartó una silla para que la muchacha tomara asiento, sin embargo, tía Seika le interrumpió con un ademán y se sentó ella primero.

—Deje que se quede de pie. Le hará bien —dijo. Al aposentar su cuerpo monstruoso entre los brazos de la silla, esta crujió en protesta por la tortura a la que estaba siendo sometida.

Lord Kerberos quedó boquiabierto contemplando a Seika con los ojos muy abiertos. La crueldad de aquella mujer lo había pillado desprevenido. Luego indicó a Sakura otra silla al final de la mesa.

—Quizá estés más cómoda allí, querida —observó, dirigiéndose hacia la silla para acercársela.

—No —ladró tía Seika, señalando un rincón oscuro—. Esa silla es para él. —

Sakura alzó la vista sorprendida. No sabía que hubiera alguien más en la habitación. El hombre, alto, permanecía parado en la penumbra y su silencio le permitió continuar en el anonimato.

—Acérquese y únase a nosotros, Capitán Lee —la voz de tía Seika sonó siniestra.

A Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—No, gracias, señora —repuso el hombre fría y lentamente—. Estoy bien aquí. —

La voz familiar atronó en sus oídos. Sakura notó que las rodillas le flaqueaban, de pronto la habitación dio vueltas sin parar y se volvió oscura. Perdió momentaneamente el conocimiento. Lord Kerberos soltó un grito y la cogió a tiempo para amortiguar la caída.

—Ha sufrido un colapso —afirmó, meciéndola entre sus ya envejecidos brazos. La acomodó con dulzura en la silla que el Capitán Lee había declinado momentos antes y, nervioso, cogió un pañuelo, lo humedeció y se lo colocó sobre la pálida frente—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó ansioso cuando la joven empezó a recobrar el conocimiento.

—No malacostumbre a la niña, Lord Kerberos —sugirió tía Seika con desprecio—. Se convertirá en una holgazana. —

—Estoy convencido de que se merece un respiro después de haber convivido con usted —replicó Lord Kerberos, furioso por la maldita manera de ser de aquella mujer.

—Por favor —susurró Sakura entre jadeos—. Estoy bien. —

Con dedos temblorosos, Lord Kerberos le apartó el cabello de la frente.

—Le has dado un buen susto a mi viejo corazón —bromeó el anciano.

—Lo siento —murmuró Sakura—. No era mi intención. Ya me encuentro mejor. —

Sakura advirtió que los penetrantes ojos ámbar de Syaoran la observaban. Se encontraba esforzándose por calmar su rostro crispado. ¿Se había preocupado? ¿O era rabia pura?. Se ajustó el vestido sobre el pecho con la ayuda de sus todavía temblorosas manos. Recordaba cómo la potente mirada era capaz de desnudarla y despojarla de toda vestidura.

—Venga, acabemos con este asunto —masculló tía Seika—. Oigamos lo que la chica tiene que decir. —

Lord Kerberos miró indeciso a la joven, temiendo que volviera a desmayarse. Sakura esbozó una débil sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. El hombre la dejó, reticente, y regresó a su sitio al otro lado de la mesa.

—Y ahora, jovenzuela —empezó tía Seika—, Lord Kerberos desea asegurarse de no cometer una injusticia con el Capitán Lee al afirmar que el hijo que esperas es de él. —

Sakura miró al anciano. Se sentía demasiado aturdida para entender lo que Seika estaba diciendo. Lord Kerberos se volvió hacia esta con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Señora, puede que no se haya percatado de que tengo lengua —espetó Lord Kerberos—. Le prometo que es mucho más elocuente que su discurso embrollado. Si no le importa, hablaré por mí mismo. —

Tía Seika cerró la boca, malhumorada, y se retrepó en su silla.

—Gracias —añadió ásperamente Lord Kerberos, volviendo a mirar a la joven—. Querida —dijo con tranquilidad—, como hombre de honor que soy, no puedo obligar al Capitán Lee a que reconozca a tu hijo, si no estoy completamente seguro de que él es el padre. Si has sufrido abusos por parte de otro hombre... —

—No ha habido nadie más —le aseguró la muchacha con calma, mirándose las manos. Relató los hechos como si los hubiera memorizado uno a uno—. Después de escapar de él —explicó—, subí a un carruaje que me condujo de regreso a la casa de mi tío. Solo hay un coche que sale por la mañana y que pase por el pueblo. Llegué al anochecer y caminé el resto del trayecto hasta casa. No me encontré con nadie. Mi tía puede dar fe de la hora en que llegué. —

—Y desde que lo hizo no la perdí de vista ni un segando —aseguró la mujer en tono triunfal.

Lord Kerberos miró a John Kinomoto para confirmar que lo que su esposa afirmaba era cierto.

—¿Y qué ocurrió antes de eso, Sakura? —insistió el anciano, vacilante. La joven se ruborizó intensamente y no atinó a responder.

Desde la penumbra volvió a oírse la voz gélida.

—El niño es mío —afirmó Syaoran, contundente sin más. No iba a permitir que humillaran a Sakura contando detalles que no le incumbían a la arpía gorda de su tía, y al tío alfeñique que parecía más un mondadiente quebrado que un familiar.

Tía Seika se volvió como un trompo hacia Lord Kerberos, con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Y ahora ¿qué tiene que decir a eso? ¿Lo hará? —inquirió ansiosa.

—Sí. —Lord Kerberos suspiró, cansado—. Para enmendar esta enorme falta de decoro infligida a Sakura debido a su lamentable negligencia, señora, debo hacerlo. Lamento el día en que le permití llevársela a vivir bajo su techo. Debió proteger más cuidadosamente a esta inestimable joya. —Desvió la mirada, llena de ira, hacia tío John, que permanecía muy callado, totalmente avergonzado—. Usted, que es de la misma sangre que el honorable Fujitaka, no vale nada ante mis ojos. Le desprecio. —

—Bien ¿y qué hay de ella? —gritó tía Seika—. Es ella la que lo hizo. Ella es la que se despatarró en la cama de ese tipo. —

—¡No! —exclamó Sakura involuntariamente.

Con un gruñido, tía Seika se volvió y dio una bofetada tan fuerte que el labio inferior de la muchacha empezó a sangrar y la mejilla se puso morada.

Ya está . Era todo. No más. Nunca más. No mientras llevara a su hijo en el vientre. No mientras él viviera.

Una jarra de cerveza voló y se estrelló violentamente contra la pared en la oscuridad. Sakura vio ante ella, y con lágrimas en los ojos, cómo el Capitán Lee se incorporaba de un salto y se inclinaba hacia adelante. Plantó firmemente los puños sobre la mesa, haciendo rebotar todo cuanto había encima. En sus ojos habían llamas, y tenía las yugulares infladas.

—¡Señora! ¡Tiene usted los modales de un bárbaro! Si fuera usted un hombre, le aseguro que le exigiría un ajuste de cuentas por lo que acaba de hacer. Ahora, será mejor que Sakura vaya a acostarse. Es evidente que está muy consternada por todo este asunto. —

La joven se levantó temblorosa pensando que podía retirarse y se dirigió hacia la puerta. De repente, tía Seika la agarró por el vestido y gruñó:

—¡No! Por una vez en tu vida, vas a quedarte y a ser responsable de tus actos. Ninguna joven decente se metería en la cama con un hombre. He hecho todo lo que he podido para inculcarte el miedo de Dios en el cuerpo, pero eres la sirvienta del demonio. Miren lo que él le ha dado. —

Seika le arrancó despiadadamente el viejo vestido dejando su bello cuerpo desnudo a la vista de todos.

En la oscuridad, el Capitán Lee apartó furioso su silla. Airado, cruzó la habitación a grandes zancadas. Tía Seika cayó en la silla contemplando la figura envuelta en una capa negra y el rostro enfurecido, enrojecido por el resplandor de las llamas. Abrió los ojos como platos y sintió que se le helaban los pies. Había acusado a Sakura de ser una bruja y ahora estaba convencida de que el hombre que estaba ante ella era la encarnación de Satán. Levantó las manos para defenderse de él, pero Syaoran, se quitó la capa, le sacudió el agua y envolvió a Sakura con ésta en un claro gesto protector. La joven se envolvió con ella, temblando violentamente. La proximidad de aquel hombre corpulento había sido demasiado súbita.

Syaoran lanzó una mirada de furia a las tres personas que lo observaban.

—Ya basta de tanta palabrería estúpida —exigió fríamente—. Esta muchacha lleva un hijo mío en el vientre, y por ello yo soy el responsable de proporcionarle el sustento. Retrasaré mi viaje de regreso a casa para comprobar que esté instalada en una casa de su propiedad, con sirvientes que se encarguen de cuidarla. —Miró a Lord Kerberos—. Le doy mi palabra de que tanto ella como el bebé dispondrán de la mejor educación. Está claro que no debe vivir más tiempo con sus parientes. No permitiría, bajo ningún concepto, que mi hijo creciera en contacto con la malicia de esa mujer que se atreve a llamarse a sí misma tía. Había planeado que este sería mi último viaje a Inglaterra, pero debido a las circunstancias, continuaré viniendo cada año para asegurarme de su bienestar. Mañana temprano me pondré a buscar un alojamiento adecuado para la joven, luego vendré aquí a buscarla y la llevaré a un sastre para que la vista adecuadamente. Ahora, señor, desearía regresar a mi barco. Si tiene que decirles algo más a estas personas, le esperaré en el carruaje hasta que concluya sus asuntos. —Desvió la mirada hacia tía Seika y lentamente y con mucha precisión añadió—: Le sugiero, señora, que se cuide de ponerle una mano encima a esta joven o lo lamentará. —

Una vez dicho esto, se dirigió hacia la puerta y se marchó con la única promesa de mantener a su hijo bastardo y a su madre. Nadie se atrevió a plantearle el tema del matrimonio. Se alejaba con el único propósito de convertirla en su mantenida.

—Cuando acabemos con él ya no será tan arrogante y poderoso —aseguró tía Seika con desprecio.

Lord Kerberos la miró fríamente.

—Parece ser que debo satisfacer su vengativa exigencia con considerable desagrado —se quejó categóricamente—. Si no fuera por Sakura, daría por concluido el asunto, pero debo, por su seguridad, llevar a este hombre al altar. La prevengo, señora, de que el Capitán Lee tiene muy mal genio. Hará bien en hacer caso a sus palabras. —

—No tiene ningún derecho a decirme cómo debo tratar a la niña —espetó Seika.

—En eso se equivoca, señora —replicó Lord Kerberos ásperamente—. Él es el padre de su hijo y en pocas horas será su marido. —

* * *

AVANCES PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO

— _Sí, cielo —repuso la señora Rika amablemente—. Está de pie junto al altar, esperándote. Y es un hombre realmente atractivo, por lo que puedo ver desde aquí._

 _Sakura se apoyó, muy débil, sobre la señora Rika. Esta la sujetó con su brazo, animándola con una sonrisa y acompañándola hacia la puerta._

* * *

¿¡QUÉ OS HA PARECIDO?!

 **Chiwanko** : La tía será una maldita arpía, pero bien que es abusada jajajajaja. Sakura no se habría dado cuenta hasta tener un bebé con pelusilla chocolate en la cabeza. ¿Que preferiría el capitán Lee? ¿Niño o Niña?

 **Wonder grinch:** A partir de éste capítulo me leí la novela de un sentón jajajajajaja. No había ni pies, ni cabeza, ni solución, ni mucho menos amor a la vista. Lo que si, es que comenzamos a ver la naturaleza violenta, posesiva, pero dulce de Syaoran que lo ha caracterizado en otros de mis fics, y en tantos otros. Le queda como anillo al dedo ya verás, además de que lo medio compongo para que os guste más.

 **Sakurita136:** Nunca es tarde para un Review! Y lo agradezco! Un abrazo, espero que puedas seguir leyendo la adaptación. Y créeme que cuando digo que vas a querer ahorcar a más de una vieja en este fic. MUAJAJAJ.

 **Celes483** : Concuerdo contigo en que me encanta la personalidad que toma Syaoran en ésta historia, es casi por el en entereza que decidí hacer la adaptación, le queda como anillo al dedo. Además la evolución de Sakura, en cuanto encuentra en él una persona en quien confiar, y más amigos, te fascinará.

 **Yi Jie-san y Cruslovico13:** Espero os gusten estos capítulos tanto o más que los anteriores!

REVIEWS!


	7. Chapter 7

**Adaptación basada en una novela que vio la luz en 1974; "La llama y la flor" de Kathleen E. Woodiwiss, convirtiéndose en uno de los Best Sellers de la época.**

Camiko no punishment

A LEER!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7: "LA FLOR DEL CAPITÁN"

Los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de los ventanales, atravesando las gotas brillantes y diminutas de lluvia, y acariciando el rostro de Sakura para anunciarle la llegada del nuevo día.

Se estiró envuelta en un éxtasis seminconsciente y volvió a acurrucarse, hundiéndose en la cama aterciopelada y abrazándose a una de las almohadas. Una vez más, había estado soñando que vivía en la casa de su padre. Una brisa suave y fresca se colaba por una ventana entreabierta y jugueteaba con las cortinas, subiendo hasta la cama y rozando las mejillas de la joven. Sakura inspiró profundamente y soltó el aire agradecida. No sentía las molestas náuseas de cada mañana y podía disfrutar de los aromas otoñales que inundaban la habitación. Abrió los ojos, los sucesos de la noche anterior se agolparon en su cabeza. Instintivamente, miró a una silla próxima a su lecho.

La capa del Capitán Lee estaba sobre el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Pero quien se cree que és? —masculló entre dientes—. ¿Se cree que puede meterme en su casa y convertirme en su querida? ¡Antes pariría en la calle!-

Probablemente debe estar imaginándose, especuló Sakura malhumorada, lo tierno que resultará conducirme a su casa y llevarme a su alcoba. Creerá que le estoy agradecida por su generosidad y, en consecuencia, que me someteré a él. ¡Y si hiciera eso, no sería más que una ramera! ¡No! ¡No hay amor en el ni en mi! ¡Jamás me entregaré a él de esa manera!

Súbitamente se preguntó, desesperada, cuál sería su destino si obligaban al Capitán a casarse con ella. Tendría que someterse a él y obedecerle. Y seguramente no sería tan amable con ella cuando la ira lo consumiese.

—Espero que no me haga daño —rogó la joven, sintiendo que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

Minutos después llamaron a la puerta. En lugar de cubrirse de nuevo con la odiosa capa, lo hizo con la sábana. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una mujer de cabello gris, seguida de dos muchachas no mayores que ella con una gran cantidad de paquetes.

—¿Ha desayunado ya, querida? —preguntó la mayor a Sakura

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—No —respondió.

—Bueno, no se preocupe por nada, querida —comentó la mujer—. Mandaré a una de las chicas a buscar el desayuno. No vamos a permitir que desfallezca de hambre mientras se celebran los esponsales, ¿verdad? Y tenemos mucho que hacer hasta entonces. Una mujercita tan menuda como usted va a necesitar de toda su energía.

—¿Cuándo va a ser la boda? —consiguió preguntar Sakura.

La mujer no mostró sorpresa alguna ante la extraña pregunta que la futura novia acababa de formular.

—Esta tarde, querida —respondió.

Sakura se sentó en una silla, casi desmayándose y dejó escapar un suspiro. —Deberían habérselo comunicado, querida —se enfadó—, pero con tantas prisas ya veo que nadie lo ha hecho. Su señoría dice que el novio está impaciente por casarse y no permitirá demora alguna. Con lo encantadora que es la novia, querida, entiendo perfectamente las razones de su impaciencia. —

Sakura no estaba escuchando. Su pensamiento estaba ya en la noche siguiente, cuando yacería junto al Capitán Lee y sentiría, una vez más, los suspiros y las manos fuertes e implacables de este. Le ardía el rostro solo de pensarlo.

Con un movimiento rápido, saltó de la silla y se dirigió a la ventana. Temía ser incapaz de conservar la calma. La tensión estaba creciendo en su interior sin que pudiera hacer nada y sus dientes mordían su labio inferior como resultado de ello. Había creído que dispondría de más tiempo. No se había imaginado que prepararían la ceremonia tan rápido. ¿Cómo esperaban que se entregara a él serenamente y que le permitiera hacer con ella lo que le viniera en gana?

Sus últimos momentos de libertad se desvanecían a una velocidad aterradora. Como en una alucinación, se vio a sí misma alimentada, bañada, perfumada y acicalada. Todo ello contra su voluntad. Ni un momento de la mañana fue suyo. Mientras las mujeres tiraban de ella, la empujaban y pinchaban, estuvo a punto de gritarles que la dejaran en paz. Llegó el mediodía y con él el almuerzo. Aunque Sakura estaba desganada, fingió comer para que la dejaran descansar un rato. Se las ingenió para, en un momento en que no la observaban, tirar la comida por la ventana a un hambriento perro callejero que vagabundeaba por allí. Tan pronto la bandeja fue retirada, todo empezó de nuevo. Aquellas mujeres, a las que no les importaba lo avergonzada que Sakura pudiera sentirse, no dejaron ni un solo centímetro de su cuerpo sin manosear. Cada vez que intentaba protestar, las tres decían:

—Pero muchacha, un toque de perfume aquí y ese hombre tímido se convertirá en un caballero fuerte e imponente. —Cada vez que lo oía, Sakura pensaba desesperada que eso era lo último que Syaoran necesitaba.

Cuando finalmente estuvo lista, se le permitió, por primera vez, contemplarse en el espejo. No era la misma Sakura que había visto en otras ocasiones. Nunca había presentado un aspecto igual. Por un instante aterrador contempló la belleza que otros habían visto en ella y que habían encontrado extraordinaria. Su cabello, cepillado hasta lucir un brillo sedoso, estaba recogido en un complejo trenzado alrededor de la coronilla, en un peinado semejante al de una diosa griega. Una diadema de puntas doradas coronaba su cabeza. Sus grandes ojos verdes contemplaron la imagen, asustados. El cabello retirado del rostro acentuaba el sesgo de sus ojos, rodeados de unas espesas pestañas negras. Sus pómulos, frágiles y altos, habían sido pellizcados para alejar la palidez de su semblante. Sakura, sobrecogida, abrió su boca suave y rosada.

—No existe una muchacha más hermosa, señorita Sakura —afirmó la mujer.

Sakura volvió a contemplar su indumentaria. Con todo su amor, Lady Kerberos le había enviado como regalo de boda su propio vestido de novia. Era un traje elegante, muy parecido al hábito de un monje, ya que hasta tenía capucha. De color azul cielo, estaba confeccionado en un rico satén y tenía un corte sencillo y exquisito. Las mangas le llegaban hasta las muñecas y, al igual que la falda, eran ligeramente acampanadas. Tanto la capucha como las mangas estaban adornadas con elaborados bordados dorados e innumerables perlas. Alrededor de las caderas llevaba una banda de gran belleza y considerable fortuna. Estaba hecha de piel dorada y lujosamente bordada con perlas y rubíes. Una larga cola esperaba a ser colocada mediante unas cadenas de oro; su grueso satén estaba bordado suntuosamente y decorado con perlas nacaradas y doradas.

Es el traje de una reina, pensó Sakura con melancolía.

De pronto, arrugó la frente y se acercó a la ventana. Se aproximaba la hora. El tiempo se acababa y ella todavía temblaba.

—Por una vez en mi vida —rezó en silencio—, oh Dios, por favor, deja que sea valiente—

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y tía Seika entró con determinación.

—Bueno, ya veo que te han vestido de gala —espetó con desprecio—. Y supongo que crees que estás guapa, ¿no? Pero no tienes mejor aspecto que cuando llevas mis vestidos viejos.—

La señora Rika se enderezó como si el insulto fuera dirigido a ella.

—¡Cuidado con lo que dice, señora! —exclamó.

—¡Cierre el pico! —replicó tía Seika ásperamente

—Por favor, tía Seika —suplicó Sakura—. La señora Rika ha trabajado mucho.

—Sí, me imagino que habrá tenido que hacerlo, tratándose de ti —replicó Seika.

—Señora —intervino la señora Rika fríamente—. La joven no se merece sus críticas. Es de lejos la muchacha más bonita a la que he tenido el placer de atender o ver. —

—Es la hija de Satán —contestó tía Seika con malicia—. Su belleza es obra del demonio, y por ello ningún hombre que la haya contemplado podrá hallar la paz. Es la forma que tiene el demonio de hacer que los hombres se queden prendados de una bruja. En mi opinión, es espantosa. El hombre con el que va a casarse es perfecto para ella. ¡Los dos son obra del diablo! —

—¡Eso son tonterías! —gritó la señora Rika—. La chica es un ángel. —

—¿Un ángel? —inquirió tía Seika con ironía—. Supongo que no le ha contado por qué se casa tan apresuradamente, ¿verdad? —

Desde la entrada, donde había permanecido escuchando, tío John habló alto y claro.

—Es porque el Capitán Lee no puede esperar más, ¿verdad, Seika? — dijo.

La obesa mujer se volvió malhumorada, lista para replicar, pero algo, quizá su miedo a aquel capitán yanqui, hizo que no profiriera los insultos que estaban a punto de salir por su boca.

—Te aseguro que voy a estar muy contenta cuando te haya perdido de vista — espetó tía Seika—. Tu presencia no ha sido ningún placer para mí. —

Sakura se estremeció ante el cruel comentario. Se volvió hacia la ventana con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas. Toda su vida había sufrido la falta de amor de sus familiares. Todo lo que su padre le había dado, estaba ahora empañado por la desdicha. Sabía que estaba predestinada a vivir de ese modo. Ya nunca más tendría la oportunidad de conocer el amor.

Una hora más tarde, tensa y seria, Sakura descendió las escaleras del carruaje alquilado con la ayuda de tío John. La enorme catedral se elevaba imponente y Sakura, pequeña e insignificante ante ella, ascendía por sus escaleras del brazo de su tío. Se la veía completamente ausente de todo cuanto acontecía a su alrededor. Actuaba mecánicamente. Colocaba un pie delante del otro como si estuviera siendo remolcada. La señora Rika, que había ido para ayudarla en los últimos retoques, caminaba a su lado, muy preocupada por la cola del vestido, que sostenía entre los brazos.

La mujer se desmayaría si algo malo le ocurría al traje. Se preocupaba y cloqueaba como una gallina entre sus polluelos, pero Sakura apenas si era consciente de su presencia. Caminaba con la cabeza erguida, mirando al frente, hacia el enorme pórtico de la catedral, que se acercaba a ella con cada paso que daba. Éste la contemplaba oscuro y siniestro, esperándola con exasperante paciencia para tragársela a ella y a su vida. Pasó por debajo de su arco y, entrando a la sacristía, se detuvo siguiendo a su tío. La música del órgano aceleraba su corazón y atronaba en sus oídos. La señora Rika revoloteaba a su alrededor, enderezándole la capucha, colocándole la cola sobre los hombros con las cadenas de oro y extendiéndola tras ella cuan larga era. Alguien le entregó una pequeña Biblia blanca con una cruz dorada grabada en su suave piel. La joven la tomó sin pensárselo.

—Pellízcate las mejillas, Sakura —la regañó severamente tía Seika desde un lugar cercano—, y borra esa expresión de horror de la cara o seré yo quien te pellizque. —

La señora Rika le lanzó a aquella mujer malvada una mirada llena de furia. Luego procedió a devolverle un poco de vida a su semblante.

—Eres la reina del día, querida —le susurró, dándole los últimos retoques a la corona y a la capucha.

La música cambió, al igual que los latidos del corazón de Sakura, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

—Es la hora, querida —anunció la señora Rika con calma.

—¿Está... está él allí? —preguntó en voz baja Sakura, esperando que el Capitán se hubiera negado finalmente a ir.

—¿Quién, querida? —inquirió la señora.

—Está hablando del yanqui —aclaró tía Seika entre dientes.

—Sí, cielo —repuso la señora Rika amablemente—. Está de pie junto al altar, esperándote. Y es un hombre realmente atractivo, por lo que puedo ver desde aquí. Sakura se apoyó, muy débil, sobre la señora Rika. Esta la sujetó con su brazo, animándola con una sonrisa y acompañándola hacia la puerta.

—Todo se habrá acabado en un momento, querida —afirmó, animándola de nuevo antes de que la puerta se abriera de par en par.

Enseguida se encontró con el brazo tendido de Lord Kerberos, al que se agarró mecánicamente. Caminó a lo largo del pasillo junto a él, con piernas temblorosas. Podía oír los latidos de su corazón y sentía la Biblia en sus manos. El peso de la cola tiraba de ella, casi derribándola, pero Sakura continuó caminando mientras el órgano ahogaba cualquier otro sonido, incluyendo el de su propio corazón.

Las velas del altar ardían más allá del grupo de personas que aguardaban de pie. Pero Sakura supo perfectamente quién era su futuro marido por la estatura. No había nadie en el mundo tan alto como él.

Se acercó y la luz de la vela iluminó su rostro. Durante un brevísimo instante, las facciones frías y marcadas del hombre la hicieron detenerse. Sintió el deseo abrumador de huir. Su labio inferior empezó a temblar. Sakura se lo mordió, intentando serenarse. En ese instante Lord Kerberos se apartó de ella, dejándola a solas. Los ojos dorados que tenía delante la miraban intensamente, haciéndola estremecer y sonrojar violentamente. Se reprendió por ello. No era amor. Era pura lujuría. Se dijo. El yanqui extendió su mano fuerte y bronceada y se la ofreció. Sakura, con indecisión, levantó su mano, fría como el hielo, y la posó sobre la de él, más grande y tibia. Syaoran la guió el resto del camino hasta los escalones del altar. Permaneció de pie, alto y poderoso, ataviado regiamente en terciopelo negro y blanco inmaculado. Para la joven, aquel hombre era el mismísimo Satanás. Atractivo, despiadado, demoníaco y capaz de arrancarle el alma sin sentir remordimientos.

Si fuera valiente, se dijo Sakura, giraría sobre sus talones en ese mismo instante, antes de pronunciar los votos, y huiría de la aberración que estaban a punto de cometer. Cada día cientos de mujeres daban a luz niños bastardos. ¿Por qué no era igual de valiente que ellas? Seguro que pedir comida y vivir en la miseria era menos perverso que arrojarse por voluntad propia a las llamas del infierno.

Pero mientras discutía con ella misma sobre el paso que se disponía a dar, se arrodilló junto al Capitán y agachó la cabeza para rezar a Dios.

El tiempo se detuvo durante toda la ceremonia. Las manos fuertes y bien arregladas de Syaoran captaron durante unos instantes su atención, y la proximidad de su cuerpo dejó en su olfato el aroma de su perfume, en nada parecido a los que usaban muchos hombres para cubrir el hedor de sus cuerpos sucios. Se trataba de una fragancia fugaz, inofensiva, limpia y masculina.

De repente lo oyó decir ante el requerimiento del sacerdote, con voz firme y fuerte:

—Yo, Syaoran Lee, te tomo a ti, Sakura Kinomoto, como mi legítima esposa... —

Por fortuna, Sakura pudo pronunciar similares palabras sin vacilar, en un tono suave. Un momento después, Syaoran le deslizó en el dedo un anillo de oro y, una vez más, ambos agacharon la cabeza ante el sacerdote.

Finalmente, Sakura consiguió levantarse a pesar de la debilidad de sus piernas y vio hacer lo propio a su nuevo marido, que la miró sin expresión alguna, helándole el alma.

—Creo que es costumbre que el novio bese a la novia —comentó, como en un paseo por el parque.

Ella contestó con voz tensa:

—Sí. —

Sakura temió desfallecer. Su corazón latía desaforadamente. Los largos y bronceados dedos del capitán se deslizaron por su rostro para sujetarlo firmemente y no dejar que lo rehuyera. Con la otra mano a la espalda, por debajo de la cola libre y ondulante del vestido, la atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo brutal y posesivo. Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par y palideció. Sintió la mirada de los invitados sobre ellos, pero a Syaoran pareció no importarle en absoluto. Su brazo era como una barra de hierro que la aprisionaba con fuerza. Syaoran inclinó la cabeza y la besó apasionadamente. Sus labios ardientes estaban húmedos, reclamándola, insultándola y arrebatándole la dignidad.

La joven oyó a Lord Kerberos toser desde un lugar cercano y a su tío murmurar algo ininteligible. Finalmente, el sacerdote le tocó el brazo a Syaoran y dijo, incómodo:

—Tendrás tiempo para eso más tarde, hijo mío. Están esperando para felicitaros. —

Syaoran aflojó el abrazo y Sakura consiguió respirar. La boca le quemaba tras el contacto con los labios ardientes de Syaoran, las marcas de cuyos dedos aparecían, rojas, en su blanca piel. Se volvió sobre sus piernas débiles y sonrió débilmente mientras Lord y Lady Kerberos se acercaban a ella. El dulce anciano la besó paternalmente en la frente.

—Espero no haberme equivocado, Sakura —comentó echando un vistazo al Capitán Lee, que permanecía erguido e inflexible junto a ella—. Mi intención era que cuidaran de ti, pero... —

—Por favor —murmuró la muchacha, colocando sus dedos frágiles sobre la bocadel anciano.

No podía permitir que acabara la frase. Si oía todos sus temores en boca de Lord Kerberos, huiría de aquel lugar.

Lady Kerberos observó con timidez al capitán. Este miraba fríamente al frente, con las manos a la espalda. Parecía estar sobre la cubierta de su barco, escrutando el horizonte. La señora abrazó a Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos. Ambas mujeres, menudas y delgadas, se apoyaron la una sobre la otra intentando calmar su angustia.

De repente, y como si se le acabara de ocurrir, Lord Kerberos hizo una propuesta:

—Pasaréis la noche en Hampshire Hall. Estaréis más cómodos que en el camarote del barco. —

No añadió que de ese modo podría acceder fácilmente a cualquiera de las habitaciones de la mansión, si Sakura pedía auxilio mientras yacía junto a su nuevo marido.

Syaoran dirigió una fría mirada al anciano.

—Y, por supuesto, supongo que insiste en ello —bufó Syaoran.

Lord Kerberos lo miró fijamente.

—Sí, insisto —dijo con calma.

Syaoran, con un tic debajo del ojo, guardó silencio, y el anciano sugirió que ya era hora de marcharse al banquete en Hampshire Hall. Asió a la novia con fuerza y dejó que los demás les precedieran al salir de la iglesia.

Sakura, nerviosa e inquieta, hubiera preferido salir del brazo de Lord Kerberos, pero el Capitán no tenía ninguna intención de permitirlo. Su dominio acababa de empezar, y en ese preciso instante Sakura comprendió que su vida ya nunca más le pertenecería. Toda ella era de Syaoran, a excepción, quizá, de su alma, pero sabía que no se detendría hasta conseguir apoderarse también de esta.

* * *

 **AVANCES PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

 _—¿Cómo te obligaron a casarte conmigo? —preguntó dulcemente._

 _Syaoran le besó el cabello, luego el cuello. Sakura se estremeció involuntariamente al sentir la intensidad de su deseo. Luego le acarició el pecho, parecía no querer detenerse. La muchacha se apartó nerviosa, temiendo que no cumpliera con su palabra. Alcanzó la colcha, tiró de ella y se cubrió._

 _—¿Vas a contármelo o no? —insistió mirándolo fijamente._

REVIEWS!


	8. Chapter 8

**Adaptación basada en una novela que vio la luz en 1974; "La llama y la flor" de Kathleen E. Woodiwiss, convirtiéndose en uno de los Best Sellers de la época.**

Camiko no punishment

A LEER!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8: "LA FLOR DEL CAPITÁN"

Sakura, nerviosa e inquieta, hubiera preferido salir del brazo de Lord Kerberos, pero el Capitán no tenía ninguna intención de permitirlo. Asió a la novia con fuerza y dejó que los demás les precedieran al salir de la iglesia.

De pronto, y para su consternación, la cola del vestido le impidió proseguir la marcha a lo largo del pasillo. Miró hacia atrás, desesperada, y tiró con fuerza de ella.

—Por favor —susurró con voz trémula, levantando una mano para dar una explicación a Sakura de su aparente reticencia a continuar.

Él la miró. Se volvió y descubrió que la prenda se había enredado en uno de los bancos de la iglesia. Suavizó sus facciones, y esbozando una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza, fue a liberarla. Sakura lo observó angustiada, apretando la Biblia en sus manos. Sus palmas estaban húmedas y sus dedos se movían nerviosos. Echó una ojeada al anillo de oro que la distinguía como propiedad del Capitán. Le iba grande y se deslizaba con facilidad. Al comprender el significado del objeto, sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de ella.

Syaoran desenganchó la cola del banco, se colocó el extremo sobre el brazo sin ningún cuidado y regresó de nuevo junto a ella.

—No hay por qué angustiarse, florecilla —dijo en tono de burla—. La prenda está intacta.

—Gracias —murmuró ella dulcemente, alzando vacilante los ojos para encontrar los de él.

Lo único que consiguió fue que él la sujetara con más fuerza.

—No puedes volver a huir de mí, belleza mía —apuntó con calma, disfrutando de la angustia que había provocado en la joven—. Ahora eres mía para siempre. Casarte conmigo era lo que querías y eso es lo que tendrás hasta el resto de tus días... a menos que por alguna casualidad, te quedes viuda. Pero no temas, amor mío, no

tengo intención de abandonarte demasiado pronto. —

Sakura palideció. Se mareó y tambaleó, casi desplomándose al suelo. Syaoran la sujetó, atrayéndola hacia él. Luego alzó su mentón para poderle mirar a los ojos. Los de él ardían en deseo.

—Ni tu Lord Kerberos podrá salvarte de mí ahora, aunque sé que lo intentará: pero ¿qué es una sola noche frente a todas las que tenemos por delante? —

Esas palabras la turbaron profundamente. Se sentía tan débil que tuvo que apoyar su cabeza en los brazos de Syaoran

Lord Kerberos, nervioso y tenso ante la demora de los novios, no pudo esperar más y entró. Allí se encontró a Sakura recostada en los brazos del novio, con los ojos cerrados y muy pálida.

—¿Se ha desmayado? —preguntó ansioso al novio, acercándose a ellos.

La pasión se desvaneció y Syaoran echó una rápida ojeada al anciano.

—No —contestó y volvió a mirar a su esposa—. Estará bien dentro de un momento. —

—Entonces vámonos —lo urgió el anciano, irritado—. El carruaje está esperando. —Se volvió y se marchó.

Syaoran le susurró al óido a Sakura.

—Si no te repones ahora mismo, tendré que llevarte en vuelo—inquirió socarronamente, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Sakura abrió los ojos.

—¡No! —gritó, apartándose de él con un repentino arranque de orgullo y energía. Syaoran estalló en carcajadas haciendo que Sakura se enderezara todavía más.

Ella le dio la espalda y se dispuso a alejarse de él. Pero la cola del vestido todavía estaba en posesión de su nuevo marido y cuando la longitud se agotó, no pudo seguir avanzando. Lanzó una mirada a su esposo y comprobó que no tenía intención de soltarla. Syaoran esbozó una sonrisa irónica y ella tuvo que regresar de nuevo junto a él.

—No podrás huir de mí, cariño —comentó—. Soy posesivo por naturaleza. —

—Entonces tómame aquí mismo —escupió ella —, pero, apresúrate porque los invitados esperan. —

Las facciones de Syaoran se tensaron y su mirada se hizo más fría.

¿Es que no entendía que había removido todo Londres para encontrarla? ¿La ola de furia que lo azotaba día tras día y noche tras noche, pensando en que podría haberle pasado algo? ¿¡Y que de repente apareció, con su demente familia que prácticamente amenazó con separarle el pescuezo de los hombros si no se casaban?!

Frenó sus pensamientos en seco.

—No —respondió, asiéndola del brazo—. Te tomaré para mi goce lentamente y en mis ratos de ocio. Ahora vamos, pues como tú bien has dicho, nos esperan. —

Al salir de la iglesia les aguardaba una lluvia de trigo. Lady Kerberos no podía permitir que la ceremonia de Sakura finalizara sin esa costumbre. Unos minutos más tarde, todos se dirigieron hacia el carruaje que les estaba esperando. Tía Seika permaneció en silencio ante la proximidad del yanqui. Tío John, dubitativo e inseguro, ayudó a Lady Kerberos a bajar por las escaleras de la catedral, y su marido, Lord Kerberos, quedó rezagado, observando cómo el Capitán Lee asistía a su joven esposa.

Tío John les ofreció la mano a su mujer y a Lady Kerberos para ayudarlas a ascender al carruaje; luego subió él.

Cuando Sakura se aproximó al coche, vio a los tres apretujados en uno de los lados. Lady Kerberos sufriendo por estar en medio, pero sin emitir ni una queja, sino, por el contrario, soportándolo estoicamente con una leve sonrisa. Sakura se alzó las faldas para ascender al landó y, sorprendida por su marido, se vio elevada en sus brazos y acomodada en el coche. Sin darle las gracias por su galantería, se hundió en el asiento y lo fulminó con la mirada. Pero Syaoran no se percató, pues también él estaba ocupado acomodándose en el asiento. Una vez arriba, se dejó caer al lado de Sakura, quien fue aplastada sin piedad cuando Lord Kerberos se sentó a su otro costado. Trató de sentarse en el borde del asiento para estar más cómoda, pero comprobó que no podía moverse pues su marido se había sentado sobre sus faldas. Se volvió para protestar, pero Syaoran miraba por la ventanilla con expresión de cuerpos estaban muy juntos; el hombro de Syaoran sobre el de ella, su fuerte trícep rozándole los senos y su recio muslo presionando el de la joven.

Mientras el carruaje recorría las calles adoquinadas, Sakura hizo un tímido intento de conversar con Lord y Lady Kerberos, igual de tensos que ella. El tono que finalmente consiguió emitir al hablar fue casi inaudible a causa del nerviosismo. Decidió permanecer en silencio el resto del interminable y tortuoso trayecto.

Aunque Lord Kerberos no era un hombre demasiado corpulento, era más grande que ella, y entre éste y su marido, cuya complexión ancha y alta no dejaba ni un centímetro libre, Sakura dudaba que aguantara mucho más. La presión del brazo de Syaoran contra su pecho le impedía respirar con normalidad.

Finalmente, el carruaje se detuvo frente a Hampshire Hall. Primero descendió Syaoran, quien ágilmente tomó a Sakura por la cintura y la bajó del coche. Una vez en tierra, la joven se alisó el vestido y se echó la extensa cola sobre su brazo con un movimiento de fastidio. En el interior de la mansión, se detuvo para desprenderse de la pesada capa, se encontró con que Syaoran estaba allí para ayudarla. Sus manos actuaron con gran destreza.

Al entrar en el comedor el banquete de bodas ya estaba dispuesto sobre la mesa. Lord y Lady Kerberos tomaron sus respectivos asientos a los extremos de la mesa e indicaron a Sakura y a Syaoran que se sentaran a un lado, y a tío John y tía Seika al otro. Luego alzaron sus copas para brindar por la joven pareja.

—Por un feliz y próspero matrimonio, y olvidemos cuanto ha acontecido aquí anteriormente —propuso Lord Kerberos. Luego añadió—: Y por que el bebé sea un varón sano. —

Sakura se sonrojó mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios. No bebió. No deseaba un varón. Sabía que conferiría a Syaoran más confianza. Lo miró, y vio que se había bebido la copa de un trago.

Sakura pensó que la cena había transcurrido demasiado rápido, a pesar de que para cuando abandonaron la mesa ya eran más de las once de la noche. Los hombres se dispusieron a tomar coñac en el salón, mientras Lady Kerberos empujaba a tía Seika a sus aposentos y acompañaba a Sakura a la alcoba preparada para ella y para el yanqui. Dos doncellas jóvenes y risueñas estaban esperando a la joven novia. Un camisón de gasa azul transparente yacía sobre la cama. Al verlo, Sakura palideció, pero Lady Kerberos la condujo a un banco frente a un enorme espejo y le indicó que se sentara.

—Iré en busca de un par de copas de vino —murmuró besándole en la frente—. Quizá te ayude. —

Cuando una de las doncellas la despojó del vestido de novia y desenrolló su cabello, Sakura comprendió que ya nada la protegería de su miedo. Tendría que estar inconsciente, de lo contrario el pánico se apoderaría de ella.

Le cepillaron el cabello un centenar de veces, hasta dejárselo suelto y ondulado. Le llegaba hasta las caderas. Las doncellas se llevaron todas sus ropas, sin dejarle siquiera una bata. Y allí, sentada sobre la cama, vestida con la gasa transparente que únicamente disimulaba su desnudez, intentó sosegarse y prepararse para la experiencia que estaba a punto de padecer.

Oyó pasos fuera de la habitación, pero suspiró aliviada al comprobar que eran de una mujer.

Lady Kerberos abrió la puerta y entró con una bandeja portando una licorera con vino y dos copas. La depositó sobre la mesa que había junto a la cama, y le sirvió una a Sakura mientras inspeccionaba el trabajo que las doncellas habían hecho con ella. Asintió en señal de aprobación.

—Ahora estás mucho más bella, querida, que con el vestido de novia, aunque parezca imposible —comentó—. Me he sentido muy orgullosa de ti. Hubiera deseado disponer de más tiempo para organizar una fiesta mejor. Estabas para lucirte. Cómo lamento que tu madre muriera tan pronto y ni siquiera te conociera. Habría estado muy orgullosa de ti—

—¿Orgullosa de mí? —preguntó Sakura con tristeza mirándose el vientre—. Os he traído la desgracia a todos —añadió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lady Kerberos sonrió con dulzura.

—Tonterías, querida —le tranquilizó—. A veces una joven no puede evitar que le sucedan determinadas cosas. Es simplemente una víctima de las circunstancias. —

—O de los yanquis —murmuró Sakura.

La señora se echó a reír.

—Sí, o de los yanquis —repitió—, pero por lo menos es joven, apuesto y limpio. Cuando mi marido me contó lo de tu embarazo y me dijo que el culpable era un marino yanqui, me preocupé tanto que estuve a punto de enfermar. Pensé que se trataba de un viejo lascivo. Incluso tu tía me confió que esperaba a un hombre así. Seguramente se llevó un enorme disgusto cuando vio que no lo era, teniendo en cuenta cómo te ha hecho sufrir durante todo este tiempo. Pero él es tan apuesto. Evidentemente, vuestros hijos serán sanos y hermosos, e imagino que tendréis muchos. —

Al recordar el abrazo apasionado que el Capitán Lee le había dedicado a la joven novia y la implacable expresión de su rostro momentos después, la voz de Lady Kerberos se fue apagando hasta convertirse en un suspiro.

—Sí —susurró Sakura. Tragó saliva con dificultad y añadió levantando la voz—: Sí, supongo que tendremos muchos. —

Pensó en la facilidad con que Syaoran había plantado su semilla en ella. No tenía la menor duda que daría a luz a muchos vástagos.

Lady Kerberos se incorporó para marcharse. Sakura la miró en actitud implorante.

—¿Debe irse ya? —preguntó con voz temblorosa. La mujer asintió lentamente.

—Sí, querida —repuso—. Ya no podemos contenerlo más tiempo. Estaremos cerca por si nos necesitas. —

Las palabras de la mujer no pasaron inadvertidas. Sakura sabía que si pedía auxilio, vendrían a socorrerla aun sin poseer el derecho a interferir en la pareja.

Se quedó sola una vez más, y aunque estaba aterrada, estaba decidida a no acobardarse ante él.

Que me encuentre dispuesta, pensó con picardía. Entonces no me hará daño.

La espera tuvo un fin repentino. Las fuertes pisadas de su esposo en el pasillo la sobresaltaron. Vio que se abría la puerta y su rostro ardió al topar con los ojos ámbar. Una llama se encendió en el interior de Syaoran al contemplar el exquisito cuerpo de su mujer.

Sakura se incorporó, muy incómoda, el corazón latiéndole salvajemente. La colcha había sido recogida a los pies de la cama, fuera de su alcance. Anheló llegar hasta ella y echársela por encima. La prenda que llevaba, el suave velo azul, era más revelador que la propia desnudez. Estaba atado a la cintura por unas cintas, pero de la cintura para arriba y de la cintura para abajo llevaba una abertura sin ningún otro tipo de adorno que lo sujetara. Como resultado de ello, los laterales de los pechos estaban desnudos, expuestos a su mirada, al igual que sus piernas largas y esbeltas. Lo más difícil que Sakura había tenido que hacer en toda su vida era permanecer allí sentada, tranquilamente, frente a ese hombre, y dejar que la contemplara con expresión de deseo.

—Eres muy bella, mi florecilla —afirmó él con voz ronca acercándose a la cama. Sus ojos eran como llamas que amenazaban con consumirla. Llegó hasta ella y la atrajo hacia sí—. Eres incluso más hermosa de lo que recordaba. —

Todavía arrodillada, permitió, aunque reticente, que Syaoran la abrazara. Sintió cómo sus manos se deslizaban sin ningún cuidado por debajo de la gasa, sobre sus nalgas, y cómo inclinaba la cabeza lentamente hacia ella. Esperó su beso, pero antes de recibirlo, el hombre la despojó de la prenda.

—¿Éste era el precio por venderme tu cuerpo? ¿Un matrimonio conveniente? Y llegué a pensar que por fin había encontrado a una mujer pura de corazón, decidida a entregarse únicamente por amor e incapaz de vender su cuerpo a un hombre. —

—¡Infeliz! ¡No te atrevas! —gritó Sakura furiosa, intentando desasirse de él—. Más bien me tomarás sin miramientos y sin mi concentimiento como lo hiciste la otra vez, da igual si peleo o no. —

—Estate quieta —le advirtió él, atrayéndola bruscamente e inmovilizándola—. ¿Quieres que los demás te oigan y echen la puerta abajo? Lord Kerberos está esperando la ocasión de hacerlo. —

—¿Y a ti qué más te da? —lo provocó ella maliciosamente—. Eres más fuerte que él. ¿Qué más te da si tienes que echarlo de aquí antes de finalizar tus asuntos conmigo? —

Uno de los músculos de la mejilla de Syaoran se tensó. Sakura conocía muy bien el tic nervioso y sabía que conllevaba peligro. El hombre le miró fijamente con sus intensos y fríos ojos de ámbar fundido.

—No ejercería mis derechos maritales esta noche ni aunque fueras la última mujer que quedase sobre la faz de la tierra —le espetó, tajante.

Sakura dejó de luchar de inmediato. Alzó la vista muy sorprendida y se preguntó si había oído correctamente. Syaoran entornó los párpados y esbozó una de sus sonrisas socarronas, mostrando una dentadura reluciente que contrastaba con su tez morena y su barba.

—Has oído bien, querida —repuso él—. No tengo intención de hacerte el amor en esta casa, esta noche. —Haciendo caso omiso de la expresión de alivio de la joven, añadió—: Cuando decida disfrutar de ti, mi amor, será a mi manera, en mi propia casa, o en mi propio barco, y no donde otro hombre esté esperando ansiosamente para irrumpir y separarnos. Y, por supuesto, no cuando ese hombre esté enarbolando un hacha sobre mi cabeza. —

—¿Un hacha? —repitió inocentemente, relajándose contra él.

—No me digas que no sabes nada —apuntó Syaoran—. Claro que estabas enterada de su plan. No puedo creer que no estuvieras involucrada en él. —

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —contestó ella con prudencia.

Syaoran soltó una carcajada llena de amargura.

—Siempre tan inocente ¿eh, florecilla? —Bajó la mirada hacia sus senos, acariciando con los dedos uno de los laterales que la gasa delicada y fina no alcanzaba a cubrir. Luego le rozó el pezón con el pulgar y continuó suavemente—: Siempre inocente. Siempre bella. Siempre fría. —

Sakura permitió que Syaoran la acariciara. Estaba siendo muy tierno y decidió no irritarlo, siempre y cuando no llegara más lejos. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de su marido. La joven prosiguió con su interrogatorio. Quería saber de qué hacha hablaba.

—¿Cómo te obligaron a casarte conmigo? —preguntó dulcemente.

Syaoran le besó el cabello, luego el cuello. Sakura se estremeció involuntariamente al sentir la intensidad de su deseo. Luego le acarició el pecho, parecía no querer detenerse. La muchacha se apartó nerviosa, temiendo que no cumpliera con su palabra. Alcanzó la colcha, tiró de ella y se cubrió.

—¿Vas a contármelo o no? —insistió mirándolo fijamente.

Syaoran se ensañó con ella.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Ya lo has oído todo. Pero si realmente es tan importante para ti, tendré que contártelo. Tu querido Lord iba a declararme culpable de contrabando y venta de armas a los franceses, aunque sabe que soy completamente inocente. Me habría enviado a prisión, requisado el barco, y Dios sabe qué le hubiera ocurrido a mi plantación. Debo admitir que tu amiguito es muy astuto. —Se despojó del abrigo, lo lanzó sobre una silla y empezó a desabrocharse la capa—. ¿Sabías que estoy... o mejor dicho estaba prometido y me iba a casar al regresar a casa? ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle ahora a ella, a mi prometida? ¿Que te vi y no pude resistirme? —

Se detuvo por un instante para quitarse la camisa, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de la rabia contenida que sentía

—No me gusta que me obliguen, querida. Va en contra de mis principios. Si hubieras venido a mí cuando te enteraste de que estabas embarazada, te habría ayudado. Incluso me habría casado contigo, si eso es lo que deseabas de verdad, pero enviarme a tu poderoso amigo para que me amenazara, no ha sido una acción muy inteligente de tu parte. —

Con los ojos completamente abiertos y aterrada, Sakura se encogió bajo las sábanas como si estas pudieran protegerla de las manos salvajes de aquel hombre. Syaoran recorrió la habitación, apagando las velas. Ella lo observó cautamente. Se había desnudado hasta la cintura y parecía no tener intención de detenerse ahí, sin embargo, se sentó en una silla próxima a la cama.

—Sabes que eres muy hermosa ¿verdad? —comentó examinándola fríamente—. Podrías haber conseguido a cualquier hombre que hubieras elegido y a pesar de ello, he tenido que ser yo. Me gustaría, si no te importa, que me contaras la verdad. ¿Sabías, quizá, que poseo una fortuna importante? —

Ella lo miró extrañada. No entendía por qué le formulaba esa pregunta.

—No sé nada de tu situación financiera —repuso con suavidad—. Eras simplemente el hombre que... que me había robado la virginidad. No podía ir a otro hombre, mancillada como estaba y con un hijo en mi vientre. Habría dado a luz a un bastardo antes de rebajarme tanto. —

—Tu honestidad es digna de encomio señora mía —afirmó él en tono de broma, con lo que consiguió encolerizar a Sakura, que gritó:

—¿Por qué motivo deberían haber permitido que siguieras tu camino tan alegremente sin enmendar el daño que habías hecho? —

Syaoran corrió a su lado al instante.

—Por favor, querida —suplicó, nervioso—, abstente de levantar la voz si no quieres que vengan a hacernos compañía. No tengo ninguna intención de que tu Lord Kerberos me envíe a prisión porque piense que te estoy maltratando, especialmente después de haberte convertido en mi esposa. —

Su ansiedad complació a Sakura, que en vez de dejar el interrogatorio, siguió hablando con la voz muy baja.

—Dices que no te gusta la fuerza. Bueno, yo también la odio, pero no pude evitar que me utilizaras para darte placer. Ahora estás furioso porque has tenido que pagar por ello. Y tampoco piensas en el niño que llevo dentro, en lo que habría tenido que sufrir si hubiera sido un bastardo. —

—El niño habría estado bien atendido, igual que tú —repuso Syaoran.

Sakura rió con displicencia.—¿Como tu amante y tu bastardo? No, gracias. Antes me cortaría el cuello. Volvió a aparecer el tic nervioso en la mejilla de Syaoran, que la contempló fijamente durante un largo rato, haciendo que quedara paralizada como un pajarillo frente a una serpiente. Luego entornó los ojos con expresión burlona.

—Las amantes están mucho mejor atendidas que las esposas —observó—. Habría sido muy amable y generoso contigo.

—O sea, que eso significa que ahora no lo vas a ser —le espetó con sarcasmo.

—Exacto —respondió él suave pero cruelmente. Se levantó de la cama y la miró—. Como ya te he dicho, no me gusta que me chantajeen y ya he escogido el castigo que voy a infligirte. Querías seguridad y un padre para nuestro hijo. Lo tendrás, querida, pero no obtendrás ni una cosa más. En mi casa no se te tratará mejor que a una sirvienta. Tendrás el apellido que querías, pero deberás rogarme y suplicarme para que te conceda el menor deseo. No tendrás ni un penique ni llevarás una vida normal. Pero me encargaré de que no tengas que pasar por el bochorno de que se enteren de tu situación. En otras palabras, querida, la posición que creías era tan respetable, no será más que tu propia prisión. No tendrás ni el placer de compartir los momentos más tiernos del matrimonio. Solo serás una simple sirvienta para mí. Si hubieras sido mi amante, te habría tratado como a una reina, pero ahora solo me conocerás como tu amo. —

—¿Quieres decir que no tendremos... relaciones íntimas? —inquirió muy sorprendida.

—Lo has cogido muy rápido, mi amor —replicó—. No tienes de qué preocuparte en ese sentido. No voy a tirar piedras contra mi propio tejado. Tú solo eres una mujer entre cientos. Para un hombre es muy fácil encontrar una mujer que satisfaga sus necesidades más básicas. —

Sakura suspiró aliviada, feliz y sonriente, regodeándose con su buena fortuna. —Señor, nada me podría complacer más, se lo aseguro —concluyó.

Syaoran la miró fríamente.

—Sí, ya veo que estás muy agradecida, por ahora —apuntó el hombre—. Pero tu infierno solo acaba de empezar. No me describiría como un tipo agradable con el que convivir. Tengo un humor de perros y podría deshacerme de una fulana como tú sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Así que te aviso, no tientes al destino. Ándate con mucho ojo y quizá sobrevivas. ¿Lo has entendido? —

Sakura asintió sin dar ya las gracias por su buena suerte.

* * *

ADELANTOS PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO

 _Sakura se quedó muda, con la furia haciendo centellear sus orbes esmeraldas._

— _¡Y supongo que haberme dejado embarazada también complace tu ego masculino! ¡Debes de estar muy orgulloso de ti mismo! —gritó_

 _Syaoran esbozó una sonrisa._

— _No me desagrada. Resulta que me gustan bastante los niños —afirmo, burlón._

— _Oh, eres... eres... —farfulló furiosa._

* * *

REVIEWS!


	9. Chapter 9

**Adaptación basada en una novela que vio la luz en 1974; "La llama y la flor" de Kathleen E. Woodiwiss, convirtiéndose en uno de los Best Sellers de la época.**

Camiko no punishment

A LEER!

CAPÍTULO 9: LA FLOR DEL CAPITÁN

PARA MIS SEGUIDORES ACTUALES: SI CREÍAN QUE ERA BUENO ESTE FIC AHORA SE PONE MEJOR! No encontré como cortar a menos de 21 páginas de traducción, porque se perdía un poco el hilo si lo hacía, y todavía faltan varios capítulos, así que disfruten!

REVIEWS!

* * *

—Acuéstate —ordenó Syaoran—. Yo tardaré un rato antes de poder hacer lo mismo. —

La muchacha obedeció en el acto. Se deslizó en la cama y se tapó con la colcha, observando con cautela cómo Syaoran cruzaba la habitación hasta el balcón. Lo abrió y salió. Sin apartar la mirada de él, Sakura se retiró hacia su lado de la cama con sumo cuidado, para no atraer la atención de su esposo de nuevo. Al contemplarlo, su postura le recordó, una vez más, a la de un marinero escrutando el horizonte. La luna iluminaba su atractivo rostro y complexión corpulenta. Su piel suave y bronceada resplandecía bajo la luz y Sakura se durmió con la mirada clavada en él.

Un par de horas después, Sakura se despertó repentinamente al notar que Syaoran se recostaba en la almohada junto a ella y, adormilada, pensó que había cambiado de opinión y la poseería en ese instante. Se incorporó sobresaltada, terminó por crispar los nervios del hombre.

—¡No te haré nada! —protestó apoyándose sobre ella—. No tengo la menor intención de pasar la noche sentado en una silla, ni de dejarte la cama a ti sola. —

Sakura estaba petrificada debajo de él. Syaoran se había colocado encima y, en la oscuridad, podía sentir su aliento cálido. La luz de la luna se filtraba por uno de los balcones, dibujando su perfil encolerizado.

—No quería hacerte enojar —susurró Sakura atemorizada—. Es que me sobresalté. —

—¡Por el amor de Dios, sobresáltate en otro momento! —exclamó Syaoran—. Lord Kerberos me encerrará en un estornudo si nos escucha discutir y de verdad que tengo aversión a los calabozos. —

—Lord Kerberos no lo haría... —empezó a decir suavemente.

—¡Un cuerno no lo haría ahora que ya tienes mi apellido y tu honor está restablecido! —Gruñó—. Si tu Lord ahora decide que haberte entregado a mí ha sido una imprudencia, no dudes que me metería en prisión con la única intención de alejarme de ti. Así que, a pesar de lo que sientas por mí, si quieres que tu hijo crezca con un padre, por favor, no le animes. — terminó Syaoran en un siseo.

Sakura, se mordió el labio inferior en señal de angustia, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el ambarino.

La deseaba a pesar de todo.

—No era esa mi int... —En un veloz y fuerte movimiento le dió un rápido y recio abrazo silenciador.

—Ten cuidado, hermosura, o te mantendré realmente ocupada —la previno—. Puedo detener tus gritos fácilmente. No me desagradaría lo más mínimo ejercer mis obligaciones maritales. —

Sakura exhaló un gemido ante el fuerte abrazo de su esposo, creyendo que sus brazos iban a aplastarla. Pudo sentir los muslos del hombre presionando sus piernas, percatándose de que ella era la única que estaba parcialmente vestida. Pero la gasa era un consuelo demasiado ínfimo, pues dejaba al aire uno de sus senos, ahora aplastado contra su torso. No había duda de cuáles eran sus intenciones.

—Por favor —suplicó mientras el abrazo se hacía todavía más intenso—. Me portaré bien —

Syaoran continuaba abrazándola. De pronto la soltó y la recostó sobre la almohada.

—Duérmete. No te molestaré. —

Sakura se tapó hasta la cabeza y se hizo un ovillo en su lado de la cama. La luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación. Sakura, a través de las finas mantas, pudo ver a Syaoran, estirado boca arriba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza con los ojos abiertos mirando al techo. A pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación, creyó distinguir el tic nervioso en la mejilla de su esposo.

—¿Dónde vives? —preguntó la muchacha después de un rato.

—En Charleston, en las Carolinas —contestó, luego de un profundo suspiro.

—¿Es bonito? —se aventuró a preguntar de nuevo.

—Para mí, sí. A ti seguramente no te gustará —contestó sécamente. Encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura no se atrevió a preguntar nada más sobre su nuevo hogar. Ya había sido lo suficientemente valiente por el momento.

Al romper el alba, una brisa helada se coló por las puertas abiertas del balcón y despertó a Sakura. Al principio, no reconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba. Pero rápidamente identificó al hombre que yacía junto a ella y al que se había abrazado, seguramente en busca de calor. Tenía la mano izquierda sobre el vello achocolatado y rizado del torso de Syaoran y la mejilla apoyada contra su robusto hombro. Él dormía profundamente, con el rostro relajado, ligeramente entornado hacia ella.

Sin moverse por miedo a despertarlo, la joven se dedicó a estudiarlo a su antojo. Sus ojos siguieron los labios firmes y rectos, ahora suavizados por el sueño, las pestañas largas y oscuras y las mejillas bien bronceadas.

Es un hombre realmente atractivo, pensó. Tal vez no sea tan malo tener un hijo suyo.

Syaoran se revolvió ligeramente y apartó su rostro, dejándola con la mirada puesta en su desgreñada cabellera. Se miró el anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular y se maravilló del brillo del oro. Quedaba muy raro en su mano, y la hacía sentirse extraña. La idea de ser la mujer del Capitán Lee adquirió una nueva dimensión. Era lo que él había dicho la noche anterior; sería suya hasta el resto de sus días.

Seré suya para la eternidad, rumió para sus adentros.

Sakura le cubrió el torso con las sábanas, con cuidado para no despertarlo. Enseguida se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al pensar que tenía frío, pues al cabo de un momento Syaoran apartó las sábanas de una patada haciendo que Sakura se ruborizara intensamente.

Su cuerpo yacía completamente desnudo ante ella.

Y no apartó la mirada, sino todo lo contrario.

Permaneció con sus ojos puestos en él, estudiando su cuerpo pausadamente y con interés, saciando su curiosidad. No veía la necesidad de tener que escuchar de otros lo que podía comprobar por ella misma; era perfecto, igual que una bestia enorme y salvaje de la jungla. Músculos largos y flexibles espléndidamente trabajados, un vientre fuerte y liso y caderas estrechas. La mano fina y blanca de Sakura quedaba totalmente fuera de lugar sobre el torso bronceado y poblado.

Perturbada por la extraña excitación que se había despertado en su interior, la joven se separó de él y se acurrucó en su lado de la cama. Luego se volvió, intentando no pensar en la forma en que sus ojos se habían regocijado con su cuerpo. Miró a través del balcón y vio caer una hoja. Se arrebujó en la colcha deseando tener la sangre tan caliente como la del hombre que tenía a su lado.

Hacía rato que el reloj de la repisa había dado las nueve cuando las dos risueñas doncellas regresaron a vestirla. Llamaron con suavidad a la puerta y Sakura pudo oír sus risas. Realmente la exasperaban. Se levantó y, sonrojada, se volvió sobre sus talones para contemplar a su marido. Comprobó que seguía dormido y destapado. Se aproximó a la cama con cautela para ocultar su desnudez con la sábana.

Syoran despertó inmediatamente.

La joven retrocedió sobresaltada. Al sentir la mirada de Syaoran y darse cuenta de las reveladoras aberturas de la fina gasa, se ruborizó todavía más. Una sonrisa lenta y divertida cruzó el semblante del hombre. Sakura, incómoda, se dirigió a la puerta sabiéndose observada.

Las dos doncellas entraron a la vez, una de ellas con una bandeja repleta de comida. Echaron una ojeada a la habitación con curiosidad, esperando descubrir algún secreto de la noche anterior. Volvieron a reír al ver a Syaoran recostado sobre los cojines y tapado únicamente hasta la cintura. Él también rio divertido ante el nerviosismo de las jóvenes. Sin embargo, Sakura deseaba sacarlas a patadas, sobre todo cuando se quedaron contemplando el cuerpo de su marido con una mirada hambrienta, haciéndole dudar de que fueran realmente dos doncellas castas tal y como implicaba semejante agitación. Ambas se dirigieron hacia Syaoran para mostrarle la variedad de alimentos que había en la bandeja. Sakura esperó con impaciencia a que acabaran de mimarlo, de extender una servilleta sobre su regazo con exasperante lentitud y de servir el té.

Entretanto, el Capitán observó el rostro furioso de Sakura y le alzó una ceja, con mirada burlona. Ella se volvió enfadada.

Al final las doncellas parecieron recordar cuáles eran sus obligaciones y regresaron a atender a Sakura. Le prepararon un baño con esencia de rosas y sacaron de nuevo su vestido de novia, pues era el único que poseía. La despojaron de la fina gasa azul ante la mirada interesada y atenta de su marido y la ayudaron a introducirse en la bañera.

Sus risillas continuaron mientras le frotaban los brazos y la espalda, pero al lavarle los hombros y el pecho, Sakura no aguantó más. Les arrebató la esponja y el jabón de las manos con impaciencia y les gritó que la dejaran en paz. Al oír a Syaora reírse a costa de ella, le lanzó una mirada colérica. No se atrevió a insultarlo porque no tenía ninguna intención de darles a esas muchachas delgaduchas y simples la satisfacción de saber que entre el atractivo hombre y ella, no existía el amor de dos recién casados.

Se levantó de la bañera, con un resplandor húmedo y tenue, y permitió que las doncellas volvieran a asistirla. Permaneció inmóvil mientras la secaban ante Syaoran. La intensidad y calma de su mirada hicieron que se ruborizara. Deseaba volver a ponerse la prenda, aunque su transparencia y escote apenas la reconfortaban. Una vez la hubieron peinado, se sintió igual de agitada que sus asistentes y se maldijo en silencio por dejar que la aprobación de Syaoran la pusiera tan nerviosa. Pero era lo mínimo que podía sentir con el hombre estudiándola minuciosamente apoyado contra los almohadones de satén y con esas muchachas importunándola. Sakura suspiró aliviada cuando terminaron y se apartaron congratulándose por la maestría con la que habían desempeñado su trabajo. Pero su tranquilidad se vio truncada de repente cuando Syaoran se incorporó arrastrando una de las sábanas que se enrolló hábilmente sin revelar más partes de su anatomía a las doncellas; la sujetó alrededor de sus caderas estrechas y besó a su mujer en uno de los senos voluptuosos que sobresalían por encima del encaje de la excitante prenda.

—Una experiencia gratificante, mi amor —susurró—. Debo admitir que nunca antes había tenido el placer de presenciar el aseo de una dama. —

Durante unos instantes, sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo, los de él, cálidos y devoradores; los de ella, nerviosos e indecisos. Pero ante la mirada de admiración de su esposo, Sakura bajó la vista y se sonrojó sintiendo, una agitación extraña. Él se alejó. Oyó su suave risa y vio cómo se volvía para besar la mano de las doncellas, actuando como si estuviera completamente vestido. Se mostraba sosegado y terriblemente seguro de sí mismo.

—Lo han hecho verdaderamente bien, señoritas —las felicitó—. Mi esposa está muy agradecida. —

Las dos muchachas casi se desmayaron. Nunca las habían tratado de esa manera, y menos un espécimen tan magnífico como aquel. Se apoyaron la una sobre la otra sin cesar de reír y se apresuraron a prepararle el baño. Cuando finalmente salieron de la habitación, Sakura se levantó airosa del banco y se dirigió a la cama hecha una furia en busca de su vestido.

—¿Qué necesidad tenías de hacer eso? —espetó—. Deberías haberlas reprendido por la forma descarada en que han actuado y, en vez de eso, las has animado para que lo hicieran incluso peor. —

Syaoran esbozó una sonrisa lentamente, mirando la delicada espalda de Sakura.

—Lo siento, esposa mía —se disculpó—No me he dado cuenta de que estuvieras tan celosa. —

Con los ojos echando chispas, la joven se dio media vuelta, encolerizada, preparada para proferirle una retahíla de insultos, pero Syaoran simplemente rio dejando caer la sábana a sus pies.

—¿Me ayudas a bañarme, mi cielo? —Inquirió con sarcasmo—. Tengo verdaderos problemas para frotarme la espalda. —

Sakura tartamudeó y se ruborizó. Sus odiosos modales le hacían hervir la sangre. Tal como estaba, allí, de pie, totalmente desnudo frente a ella y hablándole con esa tranquilidad pasmosa, Sakura no pudo más que darse la vuelta y bajar la vista. Syaoran esperó su respuesta relajado, con las manos en las caderas y una rodilla doblada. Ella lo estaba odiando por su confianza excesiva y por su mirada burlona, pero no era capaz de insultarle.

Recogió la esponja y el jabón, y se dirigió a la bañera, luego lo esperó muy tiesa junto a ésta. Finalmente, Syaoran se metió en el barreño lleno de agua caliente.

Sakura dudó durante unos instantes apostada sobre su espalda, luego, con fría determinación, se inclinó y empezó a enjabonársela. Se la restregó con fuerza, descargando toda su rabia en ella. Cuando hubo concluido la tarea, Syaoran esbozó una sonrisa y observó:

—Todavía no has terminado, cielo. Me gustaría que me lavaras el cuerpo entero. —

—¡El cuerpo entero! —exclamó, incrédula ante lo que acababa de oír.

—Por supuesto, cariño. Soy un hombre realmente perezoso —afirmó, pestañeando.

Sakura lo maldijo en voz baja. Sabía que la había obligado a bañarlo porque necesitaba saciar su sed de venganza. Lo único que pretendía con esa excusa era hacer ostentación de su poder. Syaoran sabía perfectamente que para Sakura,como ella le había dado a entender, tocarlo era una verdadera agonía. Había escogido la tarea íntima del aseo como castigo.

Nuevamente, asió bruscamente la esponja y se inclinó para continuar mientras él se recostaba en la bañera. Restregó la pastilla de jabón por el vello del pecho y los hombros anchos. Le ardía el rostro ante el tranquilo análisis al que estaba siendo sometida. La mirada impávida de Syaoran, acarició los brazos blancos, el cuello largo y delgado y finalmente el busto, cuya belleza se revelaba con cada movimiento, al mostrar parte de uno de sus senos redondeados.

—¿Te gustaba alguien en el pueblo de tu tío? —preguntó Syaoran de repente con la frente arrugada.

—No —respondió secamente. Un segundo después, se arrepintió de no haber sido un poco más astuta.

La arruga de la frente de Syaoran se desvaneció. Con uno de sus dedos mojados le acarició los pechos y luego sonrió.

—Estoy seguro de que había muchos hombres que estaban locos por ti —afirmó.

Muy enfadada, la muchacha se subió la gasa para ocultar sus senos y secarse las gotas que le caían por el escote. Reanudó la actividad y, una vez más, la gasa se deslizó, ya bastante mojada.

—Había unos cuantos, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte —le aseguró—. No eran como tú. Ellos eran unos caballeros. —

—No estoy preocupado en absoluto, mi cielo —respondió con calma—. Sé que estabas muy bien protegida. —

—Sí —replicó con sarcasmo—. De todos menos de ti. —

Syaoran soltó una carcajada y le dirigió una mirada arrolladora.

—Fue todo un placer, cariño. —

Sakura se puso hecha una furia.

—¡Y supongo que haberme dejado embarazada también complace tu ego masculino! ¡Debes de estar muy orgulloso de ti mismo! —gritó.

Syaoran esbozó una sonrisa socarrona de oreja a oreja.

—No me desagrada. Resulta que me gustan bastante los niños —afirmó.

—Oh, eres... eres... —farfulló furiosa.

La sonrisa se desvaneció con una velocidad aterradora.

—Acaba con el baño de tu marido, querida —ordenó con sarcasmo.  
Sakura ahogó un gemido de desesperación y apretó la esponja contra la rodilla de Syaoran. Ya le había aseado toda la parte superior. Ahora restaba la parte inferior del cuerpo y no se sentía tan familiarizada con él como para hacerlo.

—No puedo —gimió.

Syaoran levantó su rostro con suavidad y la miró intensamente a los ojos.

—Si elijo yo, sabes que tendrás que hacerlo ¿verdad? —la previno.

Sakura cerró los ojos casi agonizando y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí —afirmó.

Syaoran la acarició. Ya había sido suficiente venganza por el día.

—Entonces recoge mis ropas, ¿lo harás, cielo? Estoy seguro de que todo el mundo está esperando a ver cómo has pasado la noche. —

Sakura, agradecida, parándose como un resorte, empezó a recoger la ropa esparcida por el suelo de la habitación. Estaba realmente sorprendida por la indulgencia de su esposo.

Dejaron la habitación, caminando uno junto al otro en silencio.

En el salón, las dos parejas los esperaban con ansiedad, aunque tía Seika por una razón completamente distinta. Esperaba lo peor, pero al ver a su sobrina entrar tranquilamente junto al hombre, frunció el entrecejo sombríamente. Su señoría se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó.

—Estás radiante como siempre, pequeña —afirmó aliviado.

—¿Acaso esperaba otra cosa, milord? —Inquirió Syaoran mordazmente. Alzando una ceja.

Lord Kerberos se echó a reír

—No me guarde rencor, hijo —le pidió—. Para mí, la felicidad de Sakura es lo primero. —

—Sí, lo ha dejado perfectamente claro —replicó Syaoran—. Ahora ¿me está permitido llevármela a mi barco hoy o debemos aceptar de nuevo su obligada hospitalidad?

Era muy difícil hacer enojar a Lord Kerberos cuando estaba de buen humor.

—Por supuesto, puede llevársela con mi bendición. Pero antes ¿se opondrá a tomar el almuerzo con nosotros? No es una orden, sino una invitación. Si no se siente con ganas, lo entenderemos. Es que simplemente detestamos ver partir a Sakura. Es como si se tratara de nuestra propia hija. —

—Supongo que no nos hará ningún mal si nos quedamos —contestó Syaoran secamente—. Pero debo regresar a mi barco tan pronto acabemos. He estado demasiado tiempo alejado de él. —

—Por supuesto, por supuesto. Nos hacemos cargo —replicó Lord Kerberos—. Pero desearía discutir con usted el tema de la dote de Sakura. Estamos dispuestos a arreglar este asunto generosamente. —

—No quiero nada de ustedes, señor —replicó Syaoran.

Su respuesta dejó a todos perplejos. A Sakura a la que más. Su señoría se quedó mirando fijamente al Capitán yanqui durante unos instantes, completamente desconcertado.

—¿He oído bien, señor? —preguntó.

—Sí —contestó Syaoran muy serio—. No tengo ninguna intención de percibir nada por desposarme con mi mujer. —

—¡Pero es la costumbre! —insistió el anciano—. Quiero decir, una mujer debe aportar a su marido una dote. Estoy más que dispuesto... —

—La dote que me va a aportar es el hijo que lleva dentro, nada más —concluyó —. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de los míos, sin regalos de ningún tipo. De todas formas, gracias por el ofrecimiento. —

Sakura cerró la boca y se sentó, completamente atónita.

—Loco yanqui —murmuró tía Seika.

Syaoran se cuadró ante ella.

—Viniendo de usted, señora, es todo un cumplido —observó.  
Tía Seika se lo quedó mirando a punto de proferir un insulto, pero se lo pensó mejor. Se mordió la lengua y apartó el rostro de la mirada burlona.

—Como usted bien sabe, señora —prosiguió Syaoran a sus espaldas—, lo que digo es cierto. Sé cuidar muy bien de los míos y de sus deudas. —Sakura no entendió el significado de sus últimas palabras, pero Seika de Kinomoto se puso muy pálida y nerviosa. Se negó a mirarlo. Todavía permanecía en silencio cuando uno de los sirvientes irrumpió en la sala para anunciarles que el almuerzo estaba servido.

Una tormenta de otoño refrescó el ambiente y dejó el firmamento londinense cubierto de nubes. Las ruedas del landó traqueteaban sobre las calles adoquinadas y embarradas mientras se precipitaba, tambaleando, en dirección a los muelles. Sakura, en el asiento trasero, estaba tranquila junto a Lady Kerberos. La mujer le hablaba con dulzura y, de vez en cuando, le alisaba con ternura uno de sus rizos cobrizos y lustrosos o le cogía suavemente la mano. Era la única demostración del nerviosismo que las invadía por el doloroso momento que se aproximaba. Sakura observaba a menudo el rostro imperturbable de su marido, sentado junto a Lord Kerberos, delante de ella. Se apretujaba contra la esquina del carruaje para amortiguar las sacudidas y, de vez en cuando, echaba una ojeada a su esposa. Lord Kerberos trató varias veces de entablar una conversación con él, pero no tuvo éxito. Syaoran le devolvía respuestas breves y evasivas con el único propósito de no caer en la descortesía.

El carruaje casi volcó al tomar una curva, recorrió una estrecha calle cercana al muelle, cruzó una plazuela enfangada y finalmente, se detuvo al abrigo de un edificio enorme. Un pequeño cartel agitado por el viento rezaba sobre la puerta: «Almacén de Charleston».

Syaoran bajó silenciosamente del carruaje y se volvió hacia Sakura.

—Dispones de algún tiempo para despedirte —anunció—. Necesito que el agente del almacén asigne a mi barco una gabarra. —

Dicho esto, se alejó resueltamente. El viento alborotaba su cabello chocolate y el encaje de los puños. Sakura lo siguió con la mirada hasta la entrada del almacén. Luego volvió lentamente a mirar a Lady Kerberos a quien encontró sollozando, muy afligida. No había podido reprimir por más tiempo el dolor que le causaba la separación. Sakura se abrazó a la mujer y, a través de sus lágrimas, ambas compartieron la pena de una niña sin madre y de una mujer sin hijos. Lord Kerberos se aclaró la garganta y, tras unos instantes, la muchacha se separó.

El anciano le tomó la mano, mirándola a los ojos.

—Estate tranquila, pequeña —la consoló—. Muy pocas separaciones son para siempre. Quién sabe cuándo nuestros caminos volverán a encontrarse y podremos compartir nuestras vidas de nuevo. Cuídate mucho, mi niña. —

Sakura lo abrazó impulsivamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Por favor ¿vendrás a verme antes de que zarpemos? —rogó.

—No, no debemos, Sakura —respondió el hombre—. Ya hemos forzado la ira de tu marido lo suficiente. Es mejor que nos despidamos aquí. Es posible que dentro de un tiempo nos perdone, pero ahora es mejor dejar las cosas como están. —

Sakura se abrazó a Lady Kerberos de nuevo. —Te echaré de menos —afirmó llorando. La mujer agarró a la muchacha con fuerza.

—Tendrás a tu marido, mi amor, y pronto a un hijo. Tendrás muy poco tiempo para pensar en nosotros. Pero algo me dice que serás mucho más feliz con él de lo que serías si te quedaras aquí. Ahora ve, querida. Ve a buscar a tu enojado esposo. Y Sakura, recuerda que el amor y el odio son dos caras de la misma moneda. —

Sakura oyó cómo su marido hablaba enérgicamente con un marinero. Comprendió que ya había regresado y que la estaba esperando junto a los caballos. Se secó las lágrimas, abrió la puerta y se levantó las faldas del vestido para descender del carruaje. Syaoran se apresuró a ayudarla, cogiéndola por la cintura. Sus ojos se encontraron y, por una vez, el hombre no le dijo nada acerca del llanto de su esposa. La bajó con suavidad. Luego cogió las capas y un fardo con los regalos de Lady Kerberos que su esposo le tendía. Sakura se alejó mientras Syaoran hablaba en voz baja con los Kerberos.

El Clow estaba anclado a unos cien metros del muelle, esperando su turno para ser cargado. Justo delante de la proa del navío, cuatro marineros en un bote remaban en dirección hacia ellos. En la popa, un hombre joven bastante agitado les animaba a que continuaran remando, con frases pintorescas.

Más cerca, en el muelle, el ambiente era un caos de sonidos, olores y colores. Marineros apestosos por la juerga de la noche anterior holgazaneaban junto a prostitutas vulgares y sucias, que se vendían atrevidamente, esperando sacar un poco de dinero o conseguir, por lo menos, el techo y el sustento de esa noche. Las ratas chillaban con estridencia sobre los desperdicios esparcidos en la cuneta y huían despavoridas cuando algún pilluelo las golpeaba con una piedra. Podían oírse las risas agudas de los golfillos harapientos que correteaban por el muelle esquivando la basura y desapareciendo por las callejuelas.

Sakura se estremeció al recordar que había estado dispuesta a dar a luz a un bastardo y a criarlo en esas calles. Al menos ahora el niño viviría bien. ¿Qué importaba que no fuera una esposa amada? Su hijo tendría un padre, aunque fuera un marinero, y un hogar.

La vida de un Capitán de barco se resumía en la escena miserable y mugrienta que tenía ante ella y en el barco que había un poco más allá. Todavía no sabía el lugar que ocuparía en la vida de su marido. De lo único que estaba realmente segura era de que iba a ser la madre de su hijo. Si Syaoran se la llevaba con él en viajes futuros o la dejaba convenientemente en tierra, era una decisión únicamente de él y en la que ella tenía poco o nada que decir. Tendría que enfrentarse a la vida con la cabeza bien alta, aprovechando los pequeños placeres que su marido le permitiera y estándole agradecida. Con el tiempo, tal vez, no le importaría que el amor no hubiera llamado a su puerta.

Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron de golpe cuando su marido le tocó la espalda. Se había acercado a ella sigilosamente, sobresaltándola. Al notar que su cuerpo frágil temblaba, Syaoran le echó su capa por encima.

—Debemos subir al barco —murmuró.

La cogió del brazo y la guio a través de mercancías amontonadas, cuerdas y redes enrolladas. El bote se aproximaba al final del embarcadero. Al llegar al muelle, el hombre joven que iba al frente, saltó a tierra y corrió hacia ellos. Se quitó el gorro y, al ver a Yamazaki, el grumete y sirviente de su marido, Sakura se sobresaltó. El hombre hizo una tosca reverencia y se dirigió a su Capitán.

—Pensábamos que debía regresar ayer, Capitán —comentó el marinero—. Casi lo dimos por perdido. Estuve a punto de coger unos hombres y barrer la ciudad. Nos ha dado un buen susto, Capitán. —Y con una nueva reverencia, se dirigió a la joven—: Hola, Señora. —

—Nos entretuvimos en casa de Lord Kerberos —replicó Syaoran.

Con un gesto de asentimiento y, volviéndose a colocar la gorra sobre sus lacios cabellos, ayudó a su Capitán con las maletas caminando detrás de ellos en dirección al barco. El primero en descender al bote fue Syaoran, que cogió en brazos a Sakura y la depositó junto a él en la proa. Yamazaki le pasó los fardos y el cabo. Luego descendió por la escalera, ocupó su puesto en la popa y asió la caña del timón.

—¡Ánimo, marineros! —gritó enérgico—. ¡Es hora de zarpar! ¡Levad anclas! ¡Remos al agua! Bogad... bogad... bogad. Como no nos demos prisa esta señora se nos va a congelar. Así que, señoritas, remen con fuerza. —

El pequeño bote rodeó la popa de un buque mercante que estaba anclado y prosiguió adelante en dirección al Clow. La brisa sacudió el pequeño faro que iluminaba la embarcación y unas gotas de agua de mar heladas salpicaron el rostro de Sakura, dejándola sin aliento y provocándole un escalofrío. Se arrebujó en los pliegues cálidos de la capa de Syaoran, pero el bienestar duró escasos minutos, pues la combinación de los elementos provocó la aparición de nuevas incomodidades.

La proa del bote rompía las olas, ascendiendo y descendiendo bruscamente entre ellas. La falta de costumbre hizo que el estómago de Sakura se revolviera y, con cada nueva zambullida, aumentaran las náuseas. Lanzó una mirada inquieta a su marido, que estaba sentado de cara al viento, disfrutando de las olas, y se tapó el cuello con las manos.

Si vomito ahora, me odiaré durante toda mi vida, pensó la joven.

Mientras sus manos palidecían, su rostro fue adquiriendo un tono verdoso, como el del mar. Casi había ganado la batalla cuando, próximos al buque, alzó la vista hacia los mástiles enormes que se balanceaban por encima de ella en un movimiento opuesto al que ella sentía, y se le escapó una arcada. Syaoran observó su rostro pálido y angustiado, luchando por controlar las náuseas, y actuó sin dilación. La rodeó con sus brazos, inclinó su cabeza por la borda y dejó que la naturaleza se resolviera en el agua.

Minutos después, la joven sufrió una última sacudida y se enderezó, odiándose a sí misma, avergonzada. No se atrevió a levantar la vista. Syaoran humedeció un pañuelo y se lo colocó sobre la frente.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —inquirió el hombre.

El movimiento había cesado con la embarcación a sotavento del buque. Sakura asintió débilmente mientras Yamazaki arrimaba el bote al casco de la nave.

Syaoran amarró los cabos de proa y el marinero hizo lo mismo con los de popa. Luego el Capitán se encaramó a la escalera y se volvió para llamar a Sakura.

—Vamos, florecilla, te ayudaré a subir a bordo. —

La joven se acercó a él con cuidado y colocó un pie sobre la escalerilla. Syaoran la rodeó con un brazo y la subió a la cubierta del navío, luego volvió a interesarse por el paquebote. Sakura se encontró sobre lo que parecía una contusa maraña de cabos, cables y palos, sobre los que dominaba un mástil enorme que se balanceaba suavemente apuntando al cielo. Las entrañas del barco crujían, chirriaban y gemían casi melódicamente, con un ritmo que encajaba a la perfección con los movimientos de la embarcación, dando la sensación de que estaba vivo. Olía a limpio y a sal. Al contemplarlo, la muchacha se percató de que todos los objetos estaban pulcramente dispuestos; los cabos recogidos, los pernos y cubos almacenados. Una sensación de orden reinaba en todo el buque.

Syaoran regresó a su lado.

—Tendrás que cambiarte el vestido, Sakura —comentó—. Te compré algunas cosas antes de descubrir que habías desaparecido. Están en mi camarote. — Arqueando una ceja burlonamente, añadió—: Supongo que ya conoces el camino. —

La muchacha se ruborizó intensamente y miró indecisa hacia una de las puertas bajo el puente de mando.

—Sí, ya veo que lo conoces —añadió el capitán—. Encontrarás la ropa en mi baúl. Me reuniré contigo dentro de un momento. —

Despedida de esa manera, se alejó en dirección a la puerta. Antes de abrirla, se volvió para echarle una ojeada a su marido, enfrascado en una profunda conversación con Yamazaki; parecía haberse olvidado ya de ella.

El camarote era tal y como lo recordaba, compacto y pequeño, robando el mínimo espacio posible a la carga. Un crepúsculo oscuro marcó el fin del triste día. La estancia estaba iluminada únicamente por una luz brumosa procedente de las ventanillas de popa. Antes de dirigirse hacia el baúl, encendió una vela y dejó la capa de su marido en un colgador próximo a la puerta. Se arrodilló frente al baúl, acarició el cierre y levantó la tapa.

Al hacerlo, exhaló un gemido sobresaltada. El vestido beige yacía allí, cuidadosamente doblado. Los recuerdos la asediaron una vez más. Recordó a William Court y la noche que había pasado en ese mismo camarote.

Sus ojos se posaron en la litera sobre la que había perdido la virginidad. Durante un instante, se quedó pensando en la batalla que había librado en ese lugar, en los besos apasionados de Syaoran sobre su cuerpo y en la derrota final. Se llevó la mano al vientre y su rostro enardeció.

En ese instante Syaoran abrió la puerta. La joven apartó el vestido beige y sacó uno de terciopelo rojo que había debajo. Este poseía un generoso escote y unas mangas largas y ajustadas ribeteadas con encaje blanco en las muñecas. Era un vestido confeccionado para una mujer sin reminiscencias infantiles que pudieran deslucir su simplicidad y belleza.

Mientras Syaoran depositaba el abrigo sobre la litera, Sakura empezó a desabrocharse el vestido con manos temblorosas. Se lo sacó con cuidado y lo dejó en el baúl.

—Hay una posada cerca de aquí —comentó su marido tras ella—. Estarás más cómoda allí. —

Una pequeña arruga cruzó la frente de la joven esposa mientras se volvía para observar a su marido. Este se había desabrochado la camisa y, sentado en su escritorio, estaba absorto en sus libros. Podía deshacerse de ella con la misma facilidad con que lo había hecho al subir a bordo. Incluso hasta podía dejarla abandonada en la posada. No tenía ninguna garantía de que no lo haría y si finalmente lo hacía, se vería abocada a vivir en la miseria.

—Estoy acostumbrada a las incomodidades —replicó la joven con una voz dulce —. Estaré bien aquí. No tienes por qué llevarme a la posada. —

Syaoran alzó la vista.

—Eres muy amable, mi amor —apuntó—. Pero soy yo quien toma las decisiones aquí. La posada es lo que más te conviene. —

Sakura no había pensado en esa posibilidad, en que podía abandonarla en tierra. Se quedó helada.

¿Era ese su destino?, se preguntó desesperada. ¿Ser abandonada en el muelle y parir a manos de una partera acostumbrada a la mugre y a la miseria? ¿Que mi hijo, teniendo un apellido, crezca como un mocoso de la calle? Se volvió sintiendo un escalofrío.

¿No conocía la piedad ese hombre? Si quería que le rogase, con gusto se arrodillaría ante él y le suplicaría por la vida de su hijo. Pero no parecía que deseara eso. Lo había decidido fríamente, sin que las emociones interfirieran. Tenía que irse a una posada.

Se puso el vestido rojo intentando serenarse y se acercó a él. Syaoran la miró con una expresión de incertidumbre. El color intenso del vestido había oscurecido los ojos de la joven hasta convertirlos en verde oscuro y su piel inmaculada brillaba asombrosamente, contrastando de forma espectacular con el tono rojo de la prenda. Sus senos se desplegaban generosos y bellos ante él, el escote apenas cubriendo las aureolas rosadas que coronaban sus cimas.

Sakura se volvió de espaldas terriblemente insegura de la reacción de Syaoran por lo que estaba a punto de pedirle y murmuró suavemente:

—No puedo abrochármelo. —Tenía el estómago revuelto por la creciente consternación—. ¿Te importaría? —inquirió finalmente.

Sintió los dedos de Syaoran en su espalda, bajó la cabeza y esperó, apenas sin respirar, a que terminara. Luego se apartó y le echó un vistazo para comprobar que, una vez más, estaba absorto en sus libros. Pero ahora fruncía el entrecejo sombríamente.

Sakura empezó a moverse con rapidez por el camarote. Recogió la capa del vestido de novia, preparó la ropa que iba a necesitar para ir a la posada y colgó la capa de Syaoran en un perchero en el interior de la taquilla. Mientras lo hacía, espió a Syaoran con el temor de que tanta actividad pudiera irritarlo. Pero al verle, comprendió que era completamente ajeno a ella, pues continuaba estudiando sus libros.

El tiempo transcurrió despacio y en silencio. Solo hubo un momento de relajación, cuando Yamazaki trajo el café y el té. Pero este sirvió a su Capitán con apenas un murmullo y le llevó el té a ella en la galería que había detrás del escritorio. Luego desapareció, dejándola con el suave rumor del barco y el golpeteo sordo de sus latidos.

Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando Syaoran apartó la silla de su escritorio y la miró. Sus ojos descendieron de nuevo hasta los senos de la joven y una arruga volvió a cruzarle la frente.

—Será mejor que te cubras con mi capa para ir a la posada —espetó bruscamente —. No tengo ganas de que un rufián mezquino nos entretenga al llegar a tierra tratando de conseguir un buen precio. —

Sakura se sonrojó y volvió la cabeza. Luego balbuceó una respuesta obediente y se levantó, rozándolo al ir en busca de la prenda.

Poco después estaban en el paquebote esperando a que Yamazaki descendiera. El sirviente dejó caer el fardo de Sakura y un saco de lona en el interior de la embarcación. Luego bajó y ordenó a los marineros que levaran anclas. Una vez en tierra, caminó tras ellos, vigilando que no hubiera ladrones u otro tipo de personaje peligroso.

Llegaron a la posada sin ningún percance. En esta sonaban los acordes de una triste melodía entonada por un marinero bajo y escuálido, pero que tenía la voz de un barítono. Cerca de él, varios hombres bebían cerveza mientras lo escuchaban cautivados por la magia de su voz. El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea y un olor a cerdo asado flotaba en el ambiente, haciendo que a Sakura se le abriera el apetito. Cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar en el hambre que le corroía el estómago.

Syaoran susurró algo a Yamazaki y el sirviente se apresuró a hablar con el posadero. Mientras tanto, Sakura siguió a su marido hasta una mesa en una esquina y se sentó en la silla que este retiró para ella. En pocos minutos les sirvieron la comida, bien aceptada por la joven cuyo estómago pedía alimento a gritos.

Sakura no se percató del interés que había despertado entre los hombres del lugar, ni tampoco de que la capa se le había escurrido, atrayendo la atención de dos hombres de muy mal aspecto, que estaban sentados delante de ella, cuchicheando en voz baja. La atención de la muchacha estaba dividida entre la comida y la canción del marinero.

Syaoran se levantó bruscamente, asustándola, y se acercó a ella para colocarle la capa sobre los hombros.

—Te compré el vestido para mi propio goce, Sakura —apuntó dulcementemirándola a los ojos—. No pretendía que deleitaras a otros hombres con tu busto delicioso. Y tampoco creo que sea una buena idea que lo hagas. Estás excitando a todo el personal. —

Sakura se ajustó la prenda y echó una ojeada con cautela a su alrededor, percatándose de que su esposo estaba en lo cierto. Se había convertido en el centro de atención. Incluso el marinero había dejado de cantar durante unos instantes para contemplarla. Poco tiempo después reanudó la canción.

 _Cobrizo es el cabello de mi amada,_  
 _De una belleza que fascina._  
 _De suaves manos y tierna mirada,_  
 _Amo el suelo sobre el que camina._  
 _Amo a mi amada y ella bien lo sabe,_  
 _Amo el suelo sobre el que camina._  
 _Si ya en la tierra no estuviese, qué duda cabe, Mi vida se desvanecería._

Sakura vio que su marido estaba irritado por la canción del marinero, pero continuaba comiendo con el tic nervioso que delataba su ira.

Después de cenar, el posadero les mostró la habitación que, momentos antes, había arreglado con Yamazaki. El sirviente les llevó los paquetes y luego se retiró. Durante unos instantes, Sakura creyó que Syaoran se marcharía y no volvería jamás, sin embargo, este se acomodó en una silla sin mostrar prisa alguna. Ante esta nueva situación, del todo inesperada, la joven se acercó a él y le pidió que le desabrochara el vestido. Empezó a desnudarse, ahora con la idea de que Syaoran permanecería en la habitación. Se soltó el cabello y se lo peinó con las manos, pues no disponía de peine o cepillo. Se quitó el vestido y la camisola, sabiéndose observada, y los depositó sobre una silla. A continuación, se puso el camisón que Lady Kerberos le había regalado. Era de una fina batista blanca, con encajes en el pecho y un prominente escote de corte redondo. Una cinta estrecha rodeaba la prenda y la ataba a la altura del busto. Las mangas eran largas y acababan en unos volantes con encaje. Aunque más recatado que la gasa que había llevado en su noche de bodas, había sido confeccionado, al igual que aquella, para excitar a un hombre. Sakura se detuvo un instante frente a la vela. Al verla iluminada por su resplandor, Syaoran blasfemó en voz baja y se dirigió airadamente hacia la puerta. La joven lo miró confundida.

—Volveré dentro de una o dos horas —espetó el hombre abriendo la puerta, contrariado. En cuanto se hubo marchado, Sakura se desplomó sollozando, muy asustada.

Ni siquiera es capaz de decirme la verdad, pensó. Nunca volverá.

Desde ese momento, los minutos se hicieron eternos. Sakura empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, preguntándose qué hacer y adónde ir. No podía regresar a casa de su tía y dejar que su hijo creciera bajo el yugo de esa mujer cruel, ni tampoco a casa de Lord Kerberos. Era demasiado orgullosa para volver a pedirles ayuda. Quizá si la vida era generosa con ella, podría encontrar un trabajo como doncella en la posada. Lo preguntaría mañana; ahora intentaría dormir.

Transcurrió la noche y, aunque Sakura intentó calmar sus temores y apartar sus dudas, no consiguió dormirse. Cuando una de las campanas dio la una, a Sakura le pareció que había pasado una eternidad. Saltó de la cama, se dirigió corriendo a la ventana y la cerró violentamente. Apoyó la cabeza contra el marco y empezó a llorar desconsolada. Oyó cómo un hombre contestaba a otro fuera de la habitación. Su miedo se acrecentó y, al abrirse la puerta, se le heló la sangre. Pero la luz del pasillo iluminó el semblante de Yamazaki y perfiló el cuerpo alto y fornido de su marido.

—¡Has vuelto! —exclamó aliviada.

Syaoran la miró antes de cerrar la puerta y volver a sumergirse en la oscuridad. —¿Por qué no estás en la cama? —inquirió acercándose al lecho a oscuras.

Prendió una vela que había sobre la mesa y le dirigió una mirada

—. ¿Te encuentras mal? —

La muchacha se acercó a él; la luz de la vela iluminando las lágrimas que arrasaban sus ojos.

—Pensé que me habías abandonado —confesó en voz baja—. Pensé que no volvería a verte jamás. —

Syaoran la observó durante unos segundos muy sorprendido, luego le sonrió dulcemente y la atrajo hacia él.

—¿Y estabas asustada? —preguntó.

Sakura asintió con tristeza e intentó reprimir un sollozo que finalmente escapó.

Syaoran apartó tiernamente un mechón de su rostro y la besó en la frente para intentar calmar su nerviosismo.

—Nunca estuviste sola —le aseguró—. Yamazaki ha estado fuera todo este tiempo, protegiéndote. Se acaba de ir a dormir ahora mismo. ¿Pero realmente crees que soy tan sinvergüenza como para dejarte aquí sola, sin protección? —

—No sabía qué pensar —replicó Sakura—. Temía que no fueras a regresar. —

—¡Por Dios! Realmente no tienes muy buena opinión de mí... ni tampoco de ti —observó Syaoran—. Nunca dejaría sola a una dama en un lugar como este, y mucho menos a mi propia esposa embarazada de mi hijo. Pero si te vas a sentir mejor, mientras estés aquí no volveré a dejarte sola otra vez. —

La muchacha lo miró a los ojos y vislumbró en ellos una cálida ternura.

—No hace falta que lo hagas —replicó en voz baja—. No volveré a asustarme. —Syaoran alzó el mentón de su joven esposa.

—Entonces vayámonos a la cama —decidió—. El día ha sido muy largo y estoy muy fatigado.

Sakura se metió en la cama secándose las lágrimas. Se acomodó en el lado próximo a la puerta y observó en silencio cómo Syaoran abría el fardo que Yamazaki había traído junto al de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que su marido sacaba la caja de los trabucos con los que, meses antes, había amenazado al joven sirviente. La depositó sobre la cama, sacó las armas y se dispuso a cargarlas.

—¿Esperas algún altercado? —preguntó la muchacha, incorporándose.

Él la miró y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Es simplemente una precaución que tomo cuando las cosas que me rodean no me inspiran confianza —explicó Syaoran—. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Sakura observó con curiosidad cómo su marido cargaba una de las pistolas, recordando la angustia que había sentido al intentar averiguar cómo se hacía y no conseguirlo.

Al ver su interés. Syaoran soltó una carcajada.

—¿Ahora deseas aprender a cargar una de estas? —inquirió el hombre divertido

—. Lo hiciste muy bien sin que estuvieran cargadas. Yamazaki se sintió bastante humillado cuando vio que le habías engañado. El hecho de que un suspiro de feminidad como tú le hubiera hecho temblar de miedo ante un arma descargada, le hirió en lo más profundo de su orgullo. Estuvo insoportable durante bastante tiempo. Igual que yo —añadió bruscamente, recordando cómo había insultado a su hombre de confianza al regresar al Clow y descubrir que la chica había escapado. Y su actitud empeoró al ver que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Syaoran la ayudó a sentarse junto a él, en el borde de la cama.

—Pero ahora no tiene importancia —comentó—. Si quieres aprender a cargar una pistola, te enseñaré. —La miró a los ojos y la previno—: Pero no se te ocurra cometer el error de apuntarme y no disparar. Yo no soy Yamazaki; tendrías que matarme para poder escapar. —Volvió a reír suavemente—. En cuanto a esto, dudo que seas el tipo de persona que mataría a un hombre, así que estaré a salvo. —

Sakura tragó saliva y observó a Syaoran en silencio con los ojos bien abiertos. Sabía que lo que había dicho era cierto. Él no era de esos a quienes se les podía amenazar a la ligera.

Estaban sentados tan juntos que sus cuerpos se tocaban. El muslo de Sakura estaba apoyado en el de él, el brazo apretado contra su costado. Syaoran le rodeaba la espalda con un brazo, apoyando la mano sobre la cama, muy cerca de sus nalgas. La muchacha estaba muy tensa. Bajó la mirada nerviosa y vio que se le había subido el camisón casi hasta las caderas cuando Syaoran la había atraído hacia él. Se apresuró a bajárselo para cubrirse el muslo y las rodillas.

—¿Puedo cargarla? —preguntó, tocando indecisa la pistola que su esposo tenía en las manos.

—Si es lo que deseas —respondió, entregándosela.

El trabuco era muy pesado y estaba hecho para la mano de un hombre. Sintió que le era incómodo. Lo apoyo sobre sus rodillas, cogió el cuerno de la pólvora y levantó el cañón para verter un poco.

—Aléjatela de la cara —ordenó Syaoran.

Sakura obedeció y echó una pequeña cantidad del polvo gris en la boca del arma. Tal como se lo había visto hacer a él, metió un trozo pequeño de papel y lo apretó con la vara hasta el fondo del cañón. Luego envolvió una bola de plomo en un trozo de ropa impregnado de aceite y la introdujo también en el cañón. Ya estaba hecho.

—Aprendes muy rápido —observó Syaoran en voz baja, mientras cogía la pistola y la dejaba junto a la otra sobre la mesa—. Tal vez te conviertas en otra Molly Pitcher. —

Mirándolo, Sakura frunció el entrecejo ligeramente.

—¿Quién es ella, Syaoran? —preguntó con suavidad, sin darse cuenta de que por primera vez le había llamado por su nombre.

Syaoran sonrió y acarició uno de sus lustrosos caireles.

—Era el nombre que se utilizaba para designar a las mujeres que llevaban agua a los soldados americanos que estaban combatiendo —explicó—, y a una mujer en particular que ayudó a aguantar las líneas contra los británicos en Monmouth.

—Pero tú haces negocios con nosotros —replicó Sakura totalmente perpleja—. Navegas hasta aquí y luego comercias con la gente contra la que un día luchaste. —

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

—Soy un hombre de negocios —argumentó—. Vendo algodón y artículos a los ingleses en busca de beneficios. Ellos me venden lo que mi gente luego me comprará, también para obtener dividendos. Nunca guardo rencor si creo que va a interferir en mis negocios. Además, hago un servicio a mi país llevando cosas que se necesitan y que allí no son fáciles de conseguir. —

—¿Vienes cada año? —inquirió la joven.

—Durante los últimos diez años, sí. Pero esta será la última vez —contestó—. Tengo una plantación de la que hacerme cargo. No puedo descuidarla por más tiempo. Y ahora voy a tener otras responsabilidades. Cuando llegue a casa, venderé el Clow.

Algo sobrecogió el corazón de Sakura. ¿Era posible que acabara de decir que ya no iba a navegar nunca más? ¿Que iba a establecerse y a ser un padre para su hijo? A lo mejor hasta le permitiría desempeñar un papel simbólico en su hogar. Al pensarlo, se enterneció y casi se relajó apoyada en él. Pero la cruda realidad se impuso de nuevo, haciendo desvanecer el sueño.

—¿Yo también viviré en la plantación? —preguntó Sakura temiendo su respuesta.

—Por supuesto —replicó, bastante sorprendido por la pregunta—. ¿Dónde creías que ibas a vivir? —

Sakura se encogió de hombros muy nerviosa.

—No... no lo sabía. Nunca me lo dijiste —respondió.

—Pues ahora ya lo sabes —contestó Syaoran—. Ahora sé una buena chica y acuéstate. Tu charla me ha agotado. —

La joven se recostó viendo al techo, mientras él empezaba a desvestirse. Cuando se hubo desnudado, la empujó hacia el otro lado de la cama.

—Es mejor que yo duerma cerca de la puerta —comentó.  
Sakura se cambió rápidamente de lado sin preguntar. Estaba claro que Syaoran esperaba que algo ocurriera esa noche.

Apagó la vela y se acostó junto a ella. Un viejo farol colgaba resplandeciente en el patio. Mecido por la brisa nocturna, proyectaba débiles sombras en el interior de la habitación.

Consternada, Sakura se dio cuenta de que su cabello había quedado atrapado bajo la almohada de su esposo. Esperó a que este la liberara, pero después de un largo rato, se percató de que se había quedado profundamente dormido. Resignada, se dispuso a pasar la noche atrapada. Se sentía segura con Syaoran a su lado y se hundió en la cama, cayendo dormida.

* * *

AVANCES PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO

— _Están dormidos. Vamos._

 _Dos figuras entraron en la oscuridad de la habitación a hurtadillas y cerraron la puerta. Sakura apretó sus mandíbulas mientras veía a los hombres acercarse al lecho sigilosamente y saltar sobresaltados por el crujir del suelo. Oyó un enojado susurro._

— _No despiertes al tipo, imbécil, o no podremos raptar a la chica —susurró uno de los intrusos—. ¡Como mínimo, ese si nos mata!_

* * *

 **Sakurita 136:** Es entendible la actitud odiosa de Syaoran porque el piensa que Sakura obligó al poderoso Lord Kerberos para casarse con él, creyendo que si lo buscaba ella misma sería la mandaría a pelar nabos. Osea, que lo creía un hombre sin honor. Pero sus venganzas son divertidísimas jajaja, y no se pasa de la raya... a ver quien cede primero. Qué al final, tía odiosa o no, Sakura terminó con anillo al dedo jajajaja (Y recuerda que de por sí el ya estaba comprometido) ENTONCES SE VA ARMAR LA GORDA!

 **Yi-Jie san** : Creo que si Sakura hubiera accedido a él antes, definitivamente sólo se habría quedado de querida, aunque bueno, cuando conozcas a la prometida en Estados Unidos que lo espera, verás que "No existen las coincidencias, si no sólo lo inevitable" PUNTO PARA LA TÍA ARPÍA !

 **Celes483:** Jajajajajajajajajaja, yo no me habría hecho la tan difícil, a que no? Pero vamos, Syaoran está sumamente indignado porque lo llevaron con trucos al altar. Un beso gigante! Espero que éste mega capítulo te haya gustado.

 **Chiwanko:** ¿QUIEN CREES QUE SE DE CUENTA PRIMERO QUE DEL AMOR AL ODIO HAY UN PASO? Como bien dijo Lady Kerberos. Po cierto, a la tía la deberían de hervir en aceite. A más de un personaje vas a querer cachetear. Esperemos que Sakurita gane más valentía y confianza, y no se deje mangonear.

 **Wonder Wrinch:** Entre ellos hay una chispa que no se domina, el punto aquí será, ¿Cómo hacer que de esa chispa se haga un fuego?Es innegable que ambos se desean, aunque se den sus encontronazos. Y Syaoran es aún así todo un caballero. Y ella bueno, difícil. Ahora que estarán juntos encerrados meses en el mar, ¿quien sabe? Algo debe de cambiar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Adaptación de una novela que vio la luz en 1974; "La llama y la flor" de Kathleen E. Woodiwiss, convirtiéndose en uno de los Best Sellers de la época**.

DISFRUTEN MUCHO ÉSTE CAPÍTULO!

Camiko no punishment.

A leer!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10: LA FLOR DEL CAPITÁN.

Sakura libró una batalla con el horror desde el abismo de los sueños. Una mano le tapó la boca violentamente, sofocando los gritos de pánico. Sakura abrió completamente los ojos y, desesperada, arañó la mano que la oprimía. De repente, por encima de su cabeza y en la oscuridad, surgió el rostro de su marido. Al reconocerlo, recobró el juicio. Logró vencer sus temores y se hundió de nuevo en la almohada. Lo miró fijamente, confundida y agitada, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Acuéstate y no te muevas —ordenó Syaoran, con cariño—. Estate quieta. No hagas ni un ruido. Haz como si durmieras. —

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, obedeciendo. Syaoran apartó la mano y se echó de nuevo junto a ella. Su respiración se hizo lenta y regular, como si durmiera. La joven pudo oír en el pasillo una voz amortiguada y unos ruidos extraños. La tranca de la puerta se empezó a abrir lentamente, la muchacha intentó controlar su respiración. Con el corazón en la boca, no resultaba una tarea fácil.

Una luz tenue entró en la habitación y aumentó al abrirse la puerta por completo. Con los ojos medio cerrados, la joven vio cómo aparecía una cabeza. Oyó un murmullo.

—Están dormidos. Vamos.

Dos figuras entraron en la oscuridad de la habitación a hurtadillas y cerraron la puerta. Sakura apretó sus mandíbulas mientras veía a los hombres acercarse y, en un momento dado, saltar sobresaltados por el crujir del suelo. Oyó un enojado susurro.

—No despiertes al tipo, imbécil, o no podremos raptar a la chica —susurró uno de los intrusos—. ¡El sí como mínimo nos mata! —

—Está al otro lado de la cama —apuntó el otro con la voz un poco más alta. —Chsss, chsss —le hizo callar el primero—. Ya la veo, estúpido.

Casi estaban a los pies de la cama, cuando Syaoran deslizó las pistolas por debajo de las sábanas y se incorporó en la cama, apuntándolos.

—Quietos, amigos —ordenó—. Estense bien quietecitos si no quieren que les meta una bola de plomo en la cabeza. —

Los dos asaltantes se quedaron petrificados. Uno haciendo ademán de huir; el otro, agarrado al brazo de su compañero.

—Sakura, enciende la vela para que podamos ver las caras a nuestros visitantes nocturnos —la apremió Syaoran.

La joven gateó sobre la cama, pasándole por encima, y encendió la vela que había en la cómoda. El resplandor de la llama se extendió por toda la habitación, iluminando los rostros de los hombres. Eran los mismos que, durante la cena, habían estado cuchicheando delante de ellos.

—No queríamos hacerles ningún daño —farfulló uno de ellos—. No íbamos a hacerle nada a la chica. —

El otro presunto secuestrador era un poco más temerario que el primero.

—Le prometemos una parte del dinero a cambio de ella, Capitán —le ofreció—.Conocemos a un duque dispuesto a pagar su peso en oro. No importa que ya no sea virgen. —Sus ojos se posaron en Sakura mientras sonreía, dejando ver una deteriorada dentadura. — Bien vale el dinero, Capitán. Haremos tres parles iguales, se lo juro. —

Sakura buscó cobijo junto a su marido y, temblando, se tapó hasta el cuello. Le desagradaba la forma en que los lascivos hombres le sonreían. Sabía que si conseguían secuestrarla, la usarían varias veces antes de entregársela al duque. Eran del mismo género que William Court, decididos a saciar primero su propia lujuria.

Syaoran se echó a reír sentado en la cama como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste. No sentía pudor alguno por estar desnudo ante ellos y sujetaba las pistolas con un imprudente fanfarroneo que no ayudaba en nada a calmar la creciente inquietud de los dos ladrones.

La muchacha se sofocó. Una cosa era estar a solas con Syaoran cuando estaba desnudo y, otra completamente diferente, estar con gente delante. Con la presencia de los dos intrusos, la desnudez de su masculinidad era algo alarmante.

—Debo decepcionarles, caballeros —afirmó Syaoran, con tranquilidad—. Esta joven lleva un hijo mío en sus entrañas y soy un hombre muy egoísta. —

—No le importará, Capitán —le interrumpió el más tímido—. El duque la dejará en paz cuando llegue el noveno mes. Cuando vea lo bonita que es no le será difícil hacerlo. Le dejará unas horas para parir y luego volverá a acostarse con ella. Pagará lo mismo, y le daremos la mitad a usted para que se busque a otra muchacha que le caliente la cama. —

Syaoran les lanzó una mirada glacial. Sus manos se tensaron alrededor de los trabucos y el tic nervioso apareció de nuevo.

—Hay un hedor en esta habitación que me está asfixiando —afirmó arrastrando las palabras y forzando una sonrisa—. Acérquense a la ventana, señoritas, y ábranla para mí. Vayan muy despacio porque mis manos se están cansando. —

Los dos hombres se apresuraron a obedecer. Luego se volvieron de nuevo hacia el imponente yanqui.

—Y ahora, corazoncitos, debo explicarles una vez más cuál es la situación antes de que se marchen —apuntó Syaoran de una manera clara y concisa, casi amable. De pronto su voz se tornó amenazadora y perversa—: Esta chica es mi mujer y lleva a mi hijo. Me pertenece, y lo que es mío ¡es mío! —

Las últimas palabras estallaron en la cabeza de los malhechores, desvaneciendo toda esperanza de salir victoriosos en la contienda. Aterrados, abrieron los ojos de par en par y sus frentes se empaparon de sudor. Empezaron a temer seriamente por sus vidas.

—Pero, Capitán, ella... nosotros... —

Ambos tartamudearon en sus intentos por apaciguarle. Finalmente, el más temerario se atrevió a hablar.

—Pero, Capitán, no lo sabíamos —argumentó—. Ninguna esposa normal y corriente parece tan dispuesta en la cama. Quiero decir, señor... —

—¡Fuera ahora mismo! —bramó Syaoran—. ¡Fuera antes de que los estrangule a los dos!

Se precipitaron hacia la puerta, pero Syaoran los detuvo apuntándoles súbitamente con los trabucos.

—Oh no, señoritas. Se largan por la ventana —ordenó, con una calma a duras penas fingida. Los hombres lo miraron atontados y farfullaron:

—Pero, Capitán, ¿Va a permitir que nos rompamos el cuello contra los adoquines? —

—¡Fuera! —explotó el Capitán amenazándolos con los trabucos.

Los dos ladrones obedecieron. Se encaramaron a la ventana y el más atrevido se lanzó por ella. El resultado de su acción fue incierto. Sakura y Syaoran oyeron un golpe sordo, luego maldiciones estranguladas y gemidos.

—Creo que me he roto las dos piernas, ¡Marinero bastardo! —gritó el hombre.

El más cobarde miró hacia atrás y se encontró con Syaoran señalándole la ventana. Se lanzó de mala gana y, al llegar al suelo, una cacofonía de alaridos, insultos y gemidos se convirtió en una original explicación de las muchas posibilidades en que hubiera podido quedar el árbol genealógico de Syaoran. Pero todos esos alaridos no consiguieron más que arrancar al capitán una sonora carcajada mientras cerraba la ventana del segundo piso. Atrancó de nuevo la puerta y la aseguró para que no pudiera ser abierta desde fuera. Los dos ladrones se alejaron cojeando y, con ellos, desaparecieron los ruidos. Ahora de muy buen humor y todavía riendo, Syaoran se deslizó en la cama junto a su esposa, que ahora yacía en el medio, observándolo en silencio con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Me pregunto qué le habrá ocurrido al último. Es el que más ha gritado ¿no crees, mi cielo? —Sakura asintió y soltó una carcajada dulce y musical.

—Ya lo creo —convino—. Y supongo que debo sentirme halagada de que hayan mentido acerca de lo que valgo. Ningún hombre pagaría tanto por una mujer.

Syaoran la miró extrañado durante unos instantes, escuchando el sonido de su voz y observando su alegre sonrisa. Luego contempló los senos suaves y sedosos que aumentaban terriblemente tentadores por encima del camisón, y la suave transparencia de la prenda que disimulaba muy poco su esbelta figura. Se le humedeció la frente y, una vez más, experimentó la familiar contracción. Se volvió muy tenso con el deseo repentino de herirla.

—Considerando lo que pesas, no habría sido demasiado —espetó antes de apagar la vela. Y añadió inmerso en la oscuridad—: Si me hubieran ofrecido más, me habría sentido tentado. —

Desconcertada por el brusco cambio de humor, la joven se arrastró hasta su almohada y se tumbó. No sabía qué había hecho o dicho para que Syaoran quisiera agredirla con tanta crueldad. Era tan impredecible. ¿Cómo podía comprenderlo? Tan pronto era agradable y atento, como hacía un momento, como la dejaba sin habla con su ironía.

Llegó la mañana y Sakura se encontró sola en la cama. Se levantó rápidamente, se aseó, y se puso el vestido rojo, dejándoselo desabrochado, pues no llegaba a los corchetes. Se atrevió a buscar entre las cosas de Syaoran hasta encontrar un cepillo. Se mordió brutalmente el labio inferior preguntándose cuál sería el castigo que le impondría su esposo si la encontraba usándolo. Pero como no había otro y su cabello estaba muy enredado, empezó a cepillárselo vigorosamente. Existía la posibilidad de que no se enterara nunca de que lo había utilizado y se apresuró a desempeñar la tarea antes de que pudiera ser descubierta. Cuando estaba dándose el ultimo retoque y para gran consternación de la joven, Syaoran entró en la habitación. Sakura se volvió bruscamente con una mirada de culpabilidad, todavía con el cepillo en la mano. Al verlo se dio cuenta de que Syaoran estaba de muy mal genio. Había elegido un mal día para ser valiente.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—.No tenía cepillo. Mi tía se ha quedado con lo poco que tenía. —

—Ya que lo has cogido sin mi permiso —le reprochó en voz baja—, disfruta también del placer de utilizarlo. —

Sakura se apresuró a dejar el cepillo. Lanzó una mirada furtiva a su esposo para asegurarse de que permanecía en la ventana y empezó a recogerse el cabello. Al darse cuenta de que Syaoran la observaba, la joven desvió la mirada, incómoda. Se le hizo sumamente difícil trenzarse el cabello. Tuvo que empezar varias veces antes de sentirse satisfecha con los resultados, siempre consciente de que los ojos verdes la vigilaban. Se las apañó para recogerse las pesadas trenzas a ambos lados de la cabeza, haciendo que los lazos cayeran libremente y rozaran sus hombros al moverse.  
—Esta tarde voy a llevarte a una modista —comentó Syaoran categóricamente, volviéndose hacia la ventana—. Necesitarás trajes un poco más recatados que el que llevas.

Sujetándose el vestido, Sakura lo miró con cautela. El hombre iba ataviado de manera informal y no se había puesto el abrigo. Sus pantalones eran de color marrón claro muy ajustados y llevaba un chaleco del mismo tono. Su camisa era blanca de mangas largas, que acababan sin encaje ni volantes ribeteados sobre las manos bronceadas. Sus ropas estaban impolutas y denotaban un gusto exquisito, como siempre.

Sakura observó que, una vez se había vestido según sus elevadas exigencias, ya no volvía a preocuparse por el atuendo. No era ningún mequetrefe amanerado.

El hombre estaba ahora concentrado en el mundo que se extendía más allá de la habitación. Sakura pudo apreciar en su perfil cómo una arruga cruzaba sombríamente su frente. Del exterior llegaba el sonido de carruajes y carromatos que atravesaban las calles adoquinadas y, sobre todo, de mendigos y pilluelos que correteaban sin rumbo.

La muchacha se dispuso a arreglar la cama intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Luego se sentó en el borde y aguardó a que su marido se moviera o le diera alguna indicación. Esperó una eternidad. Empezó a dolerle la espalda y apoyó la cabeza contra uno de los pilares de la cama. Cerró los ojos pero, muy nerviosa, los volvió a abrir. Al final Syaoran se movió y ella se enderezó, volviéndose a colocar el vestido sobre los hombros. El hombre la miró con indiferencia.

—¿Tienes la intención de ir por ahí de esa manera o vas a venir aquí y dejar que te abroche? —inquirió con sarcasmo—. Si quieres comer, será mejor que te des prisa. —

La joven se levantó de la cama a toda prisa sin atreverse a contradecirle y se acercó a él, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Al mirarle a los ojos, su corazón latió salvajemente.

—No quería molestarte por lo del cepillo —observó nerviosa—. Mi cabello estaba sumamente enredado por no habérmelo cepillado anoche. No podía arreglármelo con las manos. —

Syaoran la miró con el rostro inexpresivo durante unos instantes, luego frunció el entrecejo.

—No te preocupes por eso —le dijo secamente—. Date la vuelta para que pueda abrocharte el vestido. —

Sakura obedeció, pálida y desconcertada. Notó que Syaoran seguía enojado por algo que había ocurrió la noche anterior, pues había hecho caso omiso al asunto del cepillo. Pero todavía desconocía el motivo.

Bajaron a comer. Yamazaki hizo una reverencia y saludó a la joven:

—Hola, señora. —Retiró una silla para que tomara asiento, luego se dirigió brevemente a su Capitán y se alejó a toda prisa. Sakura le siguió con la mirada hasta la puerta. Con una arruga en la frente, se preguntó cuántos años tendría trabajando aquel joven para Syaoran, y si le habría contado a alguien más de su propia estancia anterior en el Clow.

A pesar de haber sido fugaz, Syaoran se percató de la expresión en el rostro de la joven.

—No debes preocuparte por Yamazaki, florecilla —le aseguró repentinamente—. Es muy discreto. Es suficiente con decirte que sabe que no eres una mujer de la calle y que está muy arrepentido por todos los problemas que te ha ocasionado. Y, aunque seguramente no estarás de acuerdo, no es ningún estúpido. Vio las manchas de tu virginidad al recoger las sábanas de mi camarote aquel día. Comprendió que habías sido desflorada. —

Sakura estuvo a punto de morir de vergüenza. Ya no podía hacer nada. Sabiendo esto, jamás podría volver a mirar a ese hombre a la cara. Exhaló un gemido y ocultó su rostro sonrojado entre las manos.

—Por favor, no te angusties, querida —suplicó con cariño—. No hay de qué avergonzarse. Hay muchas mujeres que desean ofrecer a sus maridos una prueba de su pureza la primera noche. A un hombre le complace saber que no ha habido otros antes que él. —

—¿Y tú te sentiste complacido? —inquirió bruscamente, clavándole los ojos en el rostro. Syaoran se estaba burlando y eso la irritó.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa amplia con los ojos entornados.

—Soy como los demás, florecilla —aseguró—. Me sentí halagado. Pero no tenía ninguna necesidad de que me mostraras la prueba de tu virginidad. Sabes perfectamente que cuando me enteré me quedé cuanto menos sorprendido. Me habría apartado de ti y suplicado tu perdón si hubiera sabido que tu intención no era la de iniciarte en ese negocio. —Y añadió con una suave risa, como disculpándose—: Pero me temo que lo hiciste imposible. —

—No lo entiendo —replicó la muchacha con amargura—. El daño ya estaba hecho. —

Syaoran se rio entre dientes y la devoró con la mirada como había hecho el día anterior.

—No del todo, mi amor —aclaró—. No te habría dado la parte de mí que ahora llevas dentro. Si me hubiera apartado de ti entonces, no estarías embarazada. Pero como ocurrió, ahora hay una vida creciendo en tu interior y yo soy el culpable. Tus tíos me dejaron muy claro que el niño era mío. —

—Pero podría estar mintiendo acerca de mi estado —replicó Sakura con bravuconería, como si quisiera atentar por un momento contra la confianza del hombre. Alzó su pequeña y encantadora nariz, mirándolo desafiante.

—No, no puedes —contestó Syaoran categóricamente, quebrantando sus esfuerzos.

—No tienes ninguna prueba... —empezó a decir la muchacha.

—¿A no? —preguntó lentamente arqueando una ceja, divertido.

Sakura asumió su derrota.

—Olvidas, querida —apuntó suavemente—, que he podido observarte en tu estado natural y, aunque no es evidente a simple vista, tu encantadora barriguita está creciendo. En un mes será bastante obvio. —

Sakura permaneció en silencio al acercarse a su mesa la camarera. De todas formas ya no había nada más que decir. ¿Cómo podía negar lo evidente?

Tras la comida, Yamazaki regresó de nuevo.

—¿Desea que llame a un carruaje ahora, Capitán? —preguntó.

Syaoran miró a Sakura

—¿Estás lista, cielo? —

—Debo rogarte que me disculpes un momento —respondió Sakura sin mirarle. Las necesidades de la joven eran ahora mayores que las de él y Syaoran se había dado cuenta. Su convivencia ininterrumpida desde la boda y las constantes disculpas para ausentarse debían haber extrañado a Syaoran sobremanera.

El capitán se volvió hacia Yamazaki y le dijo en voz baja:

—Nos reuniremos contigo en un momento. —

Una vez se hubo marchado el muchach, Syaoran se incorporó y ayudó a Sakur a levantarse.

—Lo siento, mi amor —murmuró sonriendo—. He estado pensando en otras cosas y me he olvidado por completo de tu estado. Por favor, perdóname. —

Así que, a pesar de todo, se había dado cuenta de que la frecuencia de sus viajes se debía al hecho de estar embarazada. ¿Había algo que se le escapara? ¿Había algo que no supiera acerca de las mujeres?

Sakura alzó la vista. Durante un instante, sus ojos se encontraron. La mirada de Syaoran era tan cálida que las mejillas de la joven enrojecieron. El hombre rio suavemente al ver cómo los ojos de la joven le rehuían y deslizó el brazo por detrás de su espalda. Le apretó la cintura con cuidado antes de soltarla.

Caminaba hacia la puerta, donde estaba Syaoran esperando, cuando oyó una voz familiar que la llamaba. Se volvió sobresaltada y vio a Yukito Tsukishiro precipitándose hacia ella con una jarra llena de cerveza en la mano y ataviado como un marino mercante. Debía de haber entrado a la posada con un grupo de marineros mientras ella no estaba. Se quedó sin habla durante unos minutos, muy sorprendida de verlo allí. Yukito dejó rápidamente la jarra sobre una mesa y la cogió de las manos.

—Señorita Sakura, mi amor —gritó feliz—. Pensé que no volvería a verla antes de mi partida. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Y dónde está su tía? ¿Ha venido a despedirme? —

—¿A despedirle? —replicó Sakura estúpidamente, sin saber lo que quería decirle con eso. Frunció el entrecejo—. Yukito ¿qué hace aquí? ¿Y Sara? ¿Por qué lleva esas ropas? —

—¿No lo sabe, Sakura? Me he enrolado en el Merriweather de la Compañía Británica del Té —contestó el joven—. Zarpamos dentro de quince días hacia Oriente. Estaré fuera dos años. —

—Pero ¿por qué, joven Yukito? —preguntó perpleja—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Sara? —No podía casarme con ella, Sakura —explicó Yukito—. La quiero a usted y no me casaré con nadie si no es con usted. Así que he venido a Londres a hacerme rico, tal como me dijiste. Ahora tengo una oportunidad de hacerlo. Cuando vuelva de Oriente seré un hombre adinerado, tendré más de quinientas libras en el bolsillo. —

—Oh, joven Yukito —suspiró con tristeza apartando sus manos de las de él.

Yukito la miró con devoción una vez más. Le sonreía abiertamente y sus ojos resplandecían de puro contento. No se dio cuenta de la angustia que padecía la joven.

—Está espléndida, señorita Sakura —comentó—. Nunca le había visto tan bella. —Se acercó y le acarició la mejilla con ternura con manos temblorosas—. ¿Me esperará? ¿Aceptará ser mía? ¿Sería capaz de casarse conmigo ahora y dejar que parta como un hombre inmensamente feliz? —Su mirada quedó atrapada en los senos de Sakura, su voz se hizo inestable y pareció atragantarse con las palabras—. Le quiero. Le amo y le deseo más que a nada en el mundo. —

—Por favor... —empezó a decir con dificultad. Más allá de Yukito, Syaoran se acercaba con el ceño fruncido y con cara de pocos amigos. La joven volvió a mirar a Yukito muy nerviosa. Syaoran llegó hasta ellos.

—Si estás lista, mi amor, debemos irnos —comentó Syaoran, colocándole su capa sobre los hombros para ocultar los senos a los ojos de Yukito—. El carruaje nos está esperando. —

Yukito miró a Syaoran sin dar crédito. Observó cómo rodeaba a Sakura con el brazo. Sintió que le hervía la sangre al ver que otro hombre tocaba a su amada.

-Señorita Sakura ¿quién es este hombre, este... este yanqui? —Inquirió—. ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí con él? ¿Y por qué deja que le ponga las manos encima de ese modo? —

—Joven Yukito, debe escucharme —rogó. No deseaba darle la noticia de esa forma, no en un lugar público como ese, no en ese preciso momento, no tan cruelmente. Se le heló el alma—. No quería que esto sucediera, joven Yukito. Por favor, créame. Tendría que haberme creído cuando le dije que no podía casarme con usted. Era del todo imposible. —

Miró a su marido suplicándole comprensión. Este joven no estaba preparado para la afilada lengua de Syaoran.

—Joven Yukito, este es mi marido, el Capitán Syaoran Lee, del navío americano Clow. —

* * *

 **¿¡A QUE NO SE ESPERABAN VOLVER A SABER DE YUKITO?!**

 **REVIEWS!**

* * *

AVANCES PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

 _Madame Fontine era modista y francesa. Y no tan mayor como para no saber apreciar a un verdadero hombre como el Capitán Lee. A menudo lo había mirado con otras intenciones, además de hacer negocios, pero había tenido la precaución de ocultarlo._

 _Fue entonces cuando vio el anillo de oro en el dedo de Sakura_

 _—Madame Fontine, permítame presentarle a mi esposa —anunció solemne Syaoran. La mujer se quedó boquiabierta, muy sorprendida. Rápidamente se apresuró a hablar para disimular su perplejidad._

 _—Encantada de conocerla, Señora Lee. Su esposo es mi cliente favorito desde hace mucho tiempo. Es un experto en mujeres —comentó la modista. Syaoran arrugó la frente.—. Es usted muy hermosa. —_


	11. Chapter 11

**Adaptación de una novela que vio la luz en 1974; "La llama y la flor" de Kathleen E. Woodiwiss, convirtiéndose en uno de los Best Sellers de la época**.

Camiko no punishment.

A leer!

CAPÍTULO 11: LA FLOR DEL CAPITÁN

* * *

—¡Tu marido! —gritó el joven Yukito. Clavó sus ojos en Syaoran, horrorizado—. ¡Oh, Dios mío, no lo dice en serio, señorita Sakura! ¡Dígame que está bromeando! ¡No puede haberse casado con un yanqui! —Observó, desesperado, las ropas suntuosas del hombre. Solo sus medias valían más que su atuendo desgastado—. ¡Un yanqui no! —

—Nunca osaría bromear tan cruelmente con eso, joven Yukito —contestó la muchacha con dulzura y un deje de amargura—. Es mi marido. —

—¿Cuándo... os casásteis? —consiguió preguntar Yukito con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Hace dos días —suspiró Sakura dejando caer la mirada. No podía soportar las lágrimas del joven. Todo su cuerpo estaba rígido y el brazo de Syaoran estrechándola, no la ayudaba en absoluto. Su silencio fue una bendición.

—¿Puede decirme por qué se casó con él... con un yanqui y no conmigo, Señorita Sakura? —preguntó abatido.

Sakura le miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué necesidad hay ahora de eso, joven Yukito? —preguntó—. Estoy casada y no se puede hacer nada. Despidámonos ahora y partamos. Pronto me habrás olvidado. —

—¿No me lo va a decir? —insistió.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. Su visión estaba borrosa por las lágrimas.

—No, no puedo. Debo irme ahora —contestó.

—No le olvidaré, lo sabe. Le amo y ninguna otra mujer podrá sustituirle—declaró.

Pese a la presencia de Syaoran, Sakura se puso de puntillas y besó a Yukito en la mejilla.

—Adiós —susurró. Se dio media vuelta y dejó que Syaoran la guiara hasta la puerta

Una vez en el interior del carruaje, Sakura permaneció mirando desolada por la ventanilla, sin importarle que Syaoran, malhumorado, la estuviera observando. —¿Cuándo te pidió ese joven que te casaras con él? —inquirió bruscamente,cuando el carruaje se hubo puesto en marcha.

Sakura dejó de mirar por la ventanilla y suspiró.—Después de haberte conocido —respondió.

La expresión de Syaoran se endureció. Permaneció en silencio durante un rato y,cuando volvió a hablar, el tono de su voz era de fastidio. Estaba irritado.

—¿Te hubieras casado con él si todavía fueras una mujer virgen? —preguntó. Sakura lo miró y le dijo la verdad...

—No tenía dote. Sus padres me hubieran rechazado por ese motivo —explicó la joven—. No me hubiera casado con él. —

—Tú no hablas de amor —observó Syaoran.

—El amor no tiene lugar dentro del matrimonio —contestó con amargura—. Los matrimonios están arreglados en función del beneficio. Los que están enamorados van a encontrar su placer en los pajares o en los prados. Desafían la precaución para gozar de unos momentos a solas. Las razones escapan a mi entendimiento. —

Syaoran la escudriñó con los ojos entrecerrados. Se dio cuenta de algo.

—Ahora sé que nunca has estado enamorada ni tentada por el amor —apuntó el hombre—. Sigues siendo inocente frente a los juegos del amor, virginal, por decirlo de alguna manera. —

Sakura lo miró con fijeza.

—No sé de qué me hablas —afirmó secamente—. No soy virgen. Me hablas en clave. —

Syaoran se echó a reír.

—Me siento tentado a mostrarte de lo que hablo —bromeó—. Pero aún me tienes que pagar tu parte del chantaje.

Sakura lo miró de nuevo. Incrédula.

—Sigues hablándome en clave —replicó con brusquedad—. Y con mentiras. Soy inocente. ¿Tengo que repetírtelo?

—Oh, por favor, ahórratelo —contestó Syaoran suspirando profundamente—. No tengo tiempo para mentiras. —

—¡Mentiras! —gritó Sakura—. ¿Quién te has creído que eres para acusarme de mentir, maldito...? —

Syaoran tiró bruscamente de ella y la previno:

—Cuidado, Sakura. Se te está olvidando la buena etiqueta japonesa de tus antepasados.—

—Lo siento —se disculpó con una voz muy débil. En el acto se odió por haberse disculpado y por ser tan cobarde. Cualquier otra mujer le hubiera insultado o, incluso, abofeteado. Pero no se podía imaginar haciendo una cosa. Menos ahora, tal como se encontraba, envuelta en sus brazos. El poco coraje que poseía se desvaneció ante los ojos penetrantes y fieros de Syaoran.

—Es difícil mantener la boca cerrada cuando me provocas y me insultas de esa manera —confesó desconcertada, en voz baja, mirándose las manos en su regazo—

—Nunca dije que no lo haría —contestó Syaoran ásperamente, volviéndose para mirar por la ventanilla—. Te dije lo que debías esperar de mí. ¿Creías que te había mentido? —

Sakura sacudió la cabeza con lentitud. Una lágrima cayó en su mano, luego otra. Se las secó.

Sin darse la vuelta, Syaoran empezó a maldecir, sacó impaciente un pañuelo de su abrigo y se lo entregó.

—Toma —le dijo—. Necesitarás esto. Y si insistes en llorar todo el tiempo, me complacería enormemente que te acordaras de llevar siempre tu propio pañuelo. Me fastidia sobremanera no tener el mío cuando lo necesito. —

—Sí, Syaoran —replicó en voz baja. No se atrevía a recordarle que no poseía ninguno.

Durante el resto del trayecto Syaoran permaneció con una expresión imperturbable mirando por la ventanilla. Reinaba un silencio sepulcral en el carruaje.

Llegaron a un edificio antiguo con estantes que exhibían bellos vestidos, iluminados por candelabros de cobre y cristal.

Madame Fontine les dio la bienvenida en la puerta de su tienda con una encantadora sonrisa. El capitán Lee era un cliente habitual cuando estaba en tierra. A la señora le gustaba el yanqui alto. El atractivo extranjero sabía tratar a las mujeres.

Syaoran apartó su capa de los hombros de Sakura y los ojos de madame Fontine se deslizaron sobre el vestido rojo. Sonrió complacida y decidió que a ninguna otra mademoiselle le podría sentar tan bien. La curiosidad de la modista se había despertado cuando el capitán había comprado aquel vestido y otras ropas destinadas a una joven menuda y delicada. Dio por sentado que el capitán había encontrado otra amante, pues los trajes que había adquirido en los dos últimos años eran para una mujer más alta y voluptuosa. Esta jovencita, todavía en la flor de la juventud, nunca hubiera llenado esas prendas. Había algo de indiferencia e ingenuidad en los modales de la chica, casi inocente, singularmente refrescante. Todo ello había sido suficiente para despertar la curiosidad de madame Fontine. Muchas de las cortesanas que frecuentaban su tienda, y eran la mayoría, elogiaban al Capitán Lee. Conocía su vida privada mucho mejor de lo que él mismo podía imaginarse. Pero ante ella había algo nuevo y bastante diferente, una delicada mademoiselle, de buena figura y que cualquier hombre elegiría para convertirla en su esposa.

¡No lo quisiera Dios, que él...!

Madame Fontine era modista y francesa. Y no tan mayor como para no saber apreciar a un verdadero hombre como el Capitán Lee. A menudo lo había mirado con otras intenciones, además de hacer negocios, pero había tenido la precaución de ocultarlo.

Fue entonces cuando vio el anillo de oro en el dedo de Sakura

—Madame Fontine, permítame presentarle a mi esposa —anunció solemne Syaoran. La mujer se quedó boquiabierta, muy sorprendida. Rápidamente se apresuró a hablar para disimular su perplejidad.

—Encantada de conocerla, Señora Lee. Su esposo es mi cliente favorito desde hace mucho tiempo. Es un experto en mujeres —comentó la modista. Syaoran arrugó la frente.—. Es usted muy hermosa. —

—Madame Fontine, si tiene usted la bondad, mi mujer necesitaría adquirir un guardarropa completo —explicó.

—Oui, monsieur, lo haré lo mejor que pueda —se apresuró a contestar, percatándose de su metedura de pata. A los hombres no les gustaba que sus actividades amorosas fueran de dominio público y menos que sus esposas supieran de ellas. Pero el impacto causado por la noticia de su enlace había sido demasiado para ella. Se había quedado anonadada contemplando el anillo.

Madame Fontine observó a la joven y luego examinó las telas que había amontonadas sobre las mesas. La muchacha poseía un cuerpo esbelto, suave y seductor. Cualquier hombre moriría por acariciarlo. No había duda de por qué el yanqui se había casado con ella. Era toda una belleza y hacían muy buena pareja. Realmente era para envidiarles.

Con una expresión de resignación, miró al yanqui.

—Elle est perfection, ¿eh, monsieur? —apuntó en francés.

Syaoran alzó la vista para observar la espalda de su mujer.

—Oui, madame. Magnifique —contestó.

Sakura no entendió ni una palabra de la conversación; tampoco lo intentó. Sin embargo, sí se dio cuenta de que el idioma era francés y que Syaoran lo hablaba sin problemas. Era un hombre lleno de sorpresas. Ahora estaban hablando en francés como un nativo con la modista, dejando que Sakura deambulara por la habitación a su antojo. Caminaba sin rumbo entre las mesas, mirando de soslayo a su marido que seguía charlando con la mujer. Parecía que se conocían bien. Syaoran se reía con ella; incluso, en un momento dado, la modista llegó a tocarle el brazo, algo que ni su esposa se atrevía a hacer. Frunció el entrecejo al recordar lo que la modista había dicho minutos antes. Parecía que ahí era el lugar donde le compraba la ropa a todas sus amantes.

Se volvió rápidamente, muy enojadacon su esposo por haberla llevado a ese lugar. Podría haberle ahorrado esa bochornosa situación.

Alzó un boceto de un caballete próximo a ella y estudió el dibujo, intentando concentrarse en él. Era el bosquejo de un vestido moderno, diseñado según las últimas tendencias de la moda, de cintura alta y adornado con lazos. Toda mujer de dudosa reputación lo llevaría. A Sakura no le gustó.

Al apartar la mirada del boceto, vio que un joven, que debía de haber surgido un momento antes de la cortina que había al final de la tienda, la estaba observando. El muchacho devoró con avidez el escote de Sakura, imaginándose lo que había debajo. Se aproximó a ella. Sakura permaneció quieta, desconcertada. El tipo confundió la pausa de la joven con una invitación a aproximarse. Le sonrió abiertamente, pero, justo en ese momento y para su desgracia, Syaoran desvió la atención de la conversación y vio cómo el muchacho se acercaba a su mujer con una actitud demasiado descarada.

No era más que un mocoso, pero para Syaoran fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Primero ladrones, luego un antiguo amor y, ahora, este mozalbete. La muchacha era suya y no una pieza pública con la que todo el mundo se podían regodear. Su paciencia había llegado al límite. No iba a consentir que ningún otro hombre se deleitara con ella.

Cruzó la tienda a la velocidad de un rayo con una rabia incontrolada. Sakura lo vio venir y, aterrorizada, se apartó de un salto para dejarle pasar. El Capitán garró al joven por el abrigo y, levantándolo del suelo, lo sacudió como si fuera una alfombra.

—Escoria despreciable —lo insultó—. Vas a aprender enseguida a quitarle la vista de encima a mi mujer. Te voy a sacudir por toda la tienda. —

Los ojos del pobre muchacho casi se salieron de las órbitas, estaba temblando violentamente.

Sakura se quedó petrificada ante la escena, completamente atónita, pero madame Fontine corrió hacia Syaoran y le agarró del brazo.

—¡Monsieur! ¡Monsieur! —le suplicó—. Monsieur Lee. Por favor. ¡No es más que un chiquillo! No quería insultarle, monsieur. ¡Por favor, déjele! Se lo ruego. —

Syaoran obedeció lentamente, aunque todavía le hervía la sangre. Dejó al muchacho en el suelo. Madame Fontine lo agarró no demasiado amablemente y lo empujó hacia la parte trasera de la tienda, hablándole en francés. Justo antes de apañar la cortina, pudieron ver cómo le abofeteaba. Ni Syaoran ni Sakura se habían movido del sitio cuando, un minuto después, la mujer regresó.

—Lo siento, monsieur Lee —se disculpó madame Fontine humildemente. Se dirigió hacia Sakura, rozando a Syaoran en su camino, y asió las manos temblorosas de la joven.

—Madame Lee, es mi sobrino y a veces se comporta como una criatura estúpida. Pero, ay, madame —añadió encogiéndose de hombros—, obviamente es francés. —

La mujer se echó a reír y Sakura miró a su esposo con los ojos todavía abiertos e inseguros. Este se encontró con su mirada y arqueó una ceja divertido, sin sonreír, lo que hizo suponer a Sakura que todavía seguía enfadado.

—Por favor, por aquí, madame Lee. —La modista sonrió cogiéndola del brazo—. Empezaremos por la selección de telas para las camisolas —anunció. Luego la empujó para que la acompañara hacia unas estanterías repletas de rollos de muselinas transparentes, linos y batistas—. ¿Puedo sugerirle la muselina para uso diario y las batistas delicadas para ocasiones especiales? Son muy suaves para una piel tan encantadora como la suya. —

Sakura buscó la mirada de su marido una vez más. Syaora estaba a su lado, apoyado contra una mesa, de brazos cruzados. Su expresión no cambió con la mirada de su esposa y Sakura temió que estuviera enfadado con ella. Apartó la mirada nerviosa y volvió a girarse hacia la mujer.

—No importa —murmuró la joven dulcemente—, lo que usted crea que es mejor. —

Madame Fontine miró al Capitán para recibir su visto bueno y sonrió al recordar con qué cuidado el hombre había seleccionado la ropa interior para la muchacha. Para obtener su aprobación las camisolas debían ser del mejor tejido, suaves y transparentes. No podía olvidarlo al hacer estas nuevas.

Es muy posesivo con su joven esposa, pensó al recordar su reciente explosión de genio. Tendrá que pelearse con muchos hombres para alejarlos de ella. Es una muchacha inocente pero muy seductora. Habría sido mejor para él que se hubiera enamorado de mí.

—Capitán Lee, si acompaña a madame al probador podremos empezar a seleccionar los vestidos —observó la francesa—. Tengo algunos bonitos bocetos de última moda.

Se volvió resueltamente y les guio hacia la parte trasera de la tienda, a través de las cortinas por el pasillo y hasta una pequeña habitación abarrotada de telas y de costura. Trajo una silla e indicó a Syaoran que tomara asiento. Luego se volvió hacia Sakur.

—Madame, si me lo permite, le desabrocharé y, tan pronto le hayamos quitado este encantador vestido, empezaremos a tomar medidas ¿eh? —comentó la señora.

La joven le dio la espalda y esperó en silencio a que madame Fontine le desabrochara. La habitación, apenas más grande que una cama, estaba tan abarrotada de telas que casi no había sitio para los tres. Cada vez que Sakura se movía en el diminuto cubículo, rozaba las piernas de Syaoran con sus faldas. Además, tenía que permanecer delante de él, pues no había más espacio y podía tocarla con solo extender el brazo.

La modista le tomó las medidas exactas, utilizando la cinta métrica con asombrosa habilidad. Sakura levantó los brazos, irguió la espalda, se arremangó las faldas, todo siguiendo las indicaciones de la mujer.

—Ahora, madame meterá el estómago —continuó la modista, colocando la cinta alrededor de sus caderas.

Sakura alzó la vista por encima de la cabeza de la señora cuando escuchó a Syaoran desternillarse de risa. Ya no le importaba si seguía enfadado con ella. Contrariada, contestó a la mujer:

—Me temo que será del todo imposible—

Madame Fontine se dejó caer hacia atrás, sentándose sobre sus talones. Durante unos instantes se preguntó cómo era posible que la petite tuviera ese problema. Finalmente una sonrisa de confianza torció sus labios.

—Madame está embarazada, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Sí —admitió Sakura, ruborizándose.

—Ajá, esto es maravilloso —murmuró madame Fontine. Miró a Syaoran de soslayo—. Monsieur será un papá orgulloso ¿no es así? —

—Se lo puedo asegurar, madame Fontine —contestó Syaoran.

La modista rio suavemente. Así que no tiene la menor duda de que el niño es suyo, pensó. Contesta sin problemas ni demoras. Tal vez la joven es tan inocente como indica su aspecto.

—Ah, monsieur, hace que me sienta bien —añadió en voz alta—. No se ha ruborizado ni ha tartamudeado al admitir que usted es el padre. Eso es bueno. No hay culpa en un hombre que responde por lo que ha hecho. —Lanzó a Sakura una rápida mirada de valoración y se volvió hacia él—. Y su esposa es una mujer de las más encantadoras ¿eh, monsieur? —

Syaoran examinó a su mujer lentamente y sus ojos brillaron con una extraña luz. —De las más hermosas —acordó, complacido.

¡Míralo!, se dijo madame Fontine. Ya está impaciente por llevarla de nuevo a su lecho. La petite madame no permanecerá mucho tiempo sin un hijo de él en sus entrañas.¡Quién fuera ella!

—Le queda bien a madame la camisola que le hice ¿eh? —le comentó a Syaoran, que devoraba a su esposa con la mirada—. Tiene el cuerpo de una diosa: senos redondeados, una cintura estrecha, perfecta para las manos de un hombre y las caderas y piernas. —

Los ojos de Sakura se encontraron con los de Syaoran en el espejo. El tiempo se detuvo. La mirada del hombre atrapó la de la joven. Cuando Syaoran bajó la vista hasta los senos de la muchacha haciendo que fuera perfectamente consciente de la transparencia de su ropa interior, esta no pudo dejar de contemplar su rostro. Su mirada produjo en el cuerpo de Sakura un extraño temblor que la debilitó, hasta casi desmayarse, y la hizo sentir terriblemente extraña.

Sin el yanqui indicándole que continuara con la toma de medidas, madame Fontine se incorporó, una vez más en su papel de mujer de negocios.

—Voy a buscar los bocetos. Si madame desea volver a ponerse el vestido, se lo abrocharé cuando regrese —comentó y salió de la habitación.

Sakura apartó la mirada del espejo y cogió el vestido. Completamente aturdida, se lo puso, metió los brazos en las mangas y los cruzó para evitar que se le cayera, esperando el regreso de madame Fontine. De pronto vio, cómo Syaoran se acercaba a ella, tiraba de sus faldas y las atrapaba entre las piernas. Sakura lo miró perpleja. Su corazón empezó a latir desaforadamente y Syaoran, al darse cuenta, se echó a reír contemplando el busto que temblaba bajo el vestido.

—¿A caso me tienes miedo? —inquirió—. Lo único que deseo es abrocharte el vestido. —

En una reacción nerviosa, la muchacha se llevó las manos al escote intentando ocultar sus senos a su esposo, que se las apartó con una fresca risilla.

—No hay ninguna necesidad de que te cubras, florecilla—comentó—. Solo mis ojos están aquí para mirarte. —

—Por favor —suspiró Sakura, casi sin aliento—. Madame Fontine está a punto de regresar. —

Syaoran suspiró. Pero asintió ante el nerviosismo de Sakura.

—Si te das la vuelta, todo lo que madame Fontine verá es a un hombre abrochándole el vestido a su esposa —observó Syaoran

Sakura se volvió inmediatamente, oyendo la risa divertida de su marido. Todavía estaba abrochándole el vestido cuando llegó la modista.

—He traído todos los bocetos que tengo —comentó la señora—. Como verán, hay mucho donde elegir. —

Madame Fontine desplegó una mesa y puso la pila de bocetos sobre ella, dejando a Sakura aprisionada entre esta y las piernas de su esposo. Una vez Syaoran hubo terminado de abrocharle, la joven se sentó en el suelo y empezó a estudiar los dibujos. Había muchos que le gustaban, pero dudaba de que su marido quisiera gastarse una suma de dinero tan grande en ella. Los miró con anhelo y suspiró.

—¿No tiene algún vestido más sencillo y menos costoso que estos? —preguntó a la mujer.

La modista se quedó sin habla, muy asombrada. Syaoran se inclinó hacia adelante, colocando una mano sobre el hombro desnudo de Sakura.

—Mi amor, puedo comprarte estos perfectamente —afirmó echando una ojeada a los bocetos.

Madame Fontine suspiró aliviada. El Capitán tenía un gusto excelente y caro en cuestión de ropa. No iba a permitir que su mujer pensara en el dinero en un momento como este. El capitán podía permitirse comprar un guardarropa lujoso, entonces, ¿cuál había sido la intención de la joven? Si ella fuera Sakura, habría escogido los vestidos más bonitos sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Como pareces muy tímida a la hora de gastar mi dinero —apuntó Syaoran dulcemente—, te ayudaré a seleccionar tu vestuario... si no tienes inconveniente. —

Sakura se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza, nerviosa al sentir su mano sobre el hombro. Sus largos dedos eran como lenguas de fuego sobre su piel desnuda. Syaoran los apoyaba sobre su clavícula y el inicio de sus senos sin darle importancia y sin percatarse de la reacción que estaban provocando en ella. La joven estaba empezando a tener dificultades para respirar.

Lo hace a propósito para atormentarme, pensó Sakura.

El hombre la tenía rodeada: el muslo era como una roca sobre su omóplato; la mano, como un peso de plomo que la mantenía en el suelo; su cabeza y sus hombros, surgiendo por encima de ella para disuadir cualquier idea de incorporarse. Estaba prendida en su trampa. Sin embargo, la imagen que daba al exterior era bien distinta. Parecía estar sentada cariñosamente a los pies de su marido, feliz de sentir sus manos sobre ella.

Syaoran señaló uno de los bocetos.

—Este estará bien en una seda verde, del color de los ojos de mi esposa. ¿Tiene el mismo tono? —inquirió.

Madame Fontine estudió primero los ojos de Sakura, luego sonrió abiertamente.

—Oui, monsieur, son de color verde esmeralda. Será como usted desea —replicó.

—Excelente —respondió Syaoran. Luego señaló otro boceto—. Llévese este. Se perdería entre tantos volantes. —

—Oui, monsieur —acordó madame Fontine.

Como siempre estaba eligiendo a la perfección. ¿Cuándo no lo había hecho? El hombre sabía cómo vestir a una mujer. Apartó otro dibujo, alegando que el vestido era demasiado chillón. Otros cinco fueron elegidos. Otros dos rechazados.

Sakura observaba, fascinada, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. No podía estar más de acuerdo con todo lo que Syaoran había elegido. Su sentido del color la dejó pasmada.

Muchos otros vestidos fueron rápidamente elegidos y muestras de diferentes materiales adjuntados a ellos. No quedó ningún detalle por determinar. Escogieron sedas, tejidos de lana, terciopelos, brocados, muselinas, gasas de algodón. Sakura perdió la cuenta. Eligieron cintas, azabaches, cuentas y pieles como ribetes y adornos. Examinaron cuidadosamente los encajes y los encargaron. Sakura estaba asombrada ante la gran cantidad de ropa que Syaoran le había comprado, por supuesto mucha más de la que ella misma había esperado. A Sakura le era difícil admitir que su esposo pudiera ser tan generoso con ella. Sin embargo, los vestidos fueron encargados.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con todo, querida? —preguntó Syaora dulcemente. Sakura sabía que le daba igual que no estuviese de acuerdo. Había comprado todos los vestidos para complacerse a sí mismo. Pero estaba de acuerdo con todo. ¿Cómo no lo iba a estar habiendo sido tan bien escogidos?

Sakura asintió.—Has sido más que generoso —murmuró.

Syaoran la miró. Estaba sentado por encima de ella, disfrutando sin restricción de la vista de su busto. Se moría de ganas de deslizar su mano por debajo del vestido y acariciar la piel sedosa.

—Mi esposa necesita un vestido para ponerse ahora —observó apartando los ojos de ella—. ¿Tiene algo adecuado para ella que sea un poco más conservador que lo que lleva puesto? —

Madame Fontine asintió.

—Oui, monsieur —respondió—. Tengo un vestido que terminé justamente el otro día. Voy por él ahora mismo. Puede que sea lo que está buscando. —

Salió rápidamente de la habitación y volvió al cabo de poco tiempo con un traje de terciopelo azul. Tenía unas mangas largas y ajustadas y un cuello de satén blanco muy recatado. Las muñecas estaban ribeteadas también en satén blanco.

—¿Es esto lo que había pensado? —inquirió la modista sosteniéndolo en alto.

—Sí —respondió Syaoran—. Envuélvamelo. Nos lo llevamos. Ahora debemos ocuparnos de los accesorios. Lo tendrá todo listo para dentro de diez días.

La señora se quedó boquiabierta.

—¡Pero, monsieur, eso es imposible! —protestó—. Por lo menos un mes, por favor.

—Lo siento, madame. Zarpamos dentro de quince días —argumentó Syaoran—. Dentro de cinco días volveré con mi esposa para que se pruebe y, dentro de diez, quiero que todo esté listo y a bordo. Tendrá un beneficio extra si todo está terminado y bien cosido. Si no, usted se lo pierde. ¿Puede hacerlo? —

Madame Fontine no podía dejar escapar un pedido como ese. Aun teniendo que compartir algunos de los beneficios con otras modistas, seguiría ganando una importante suma de dinero. Tendría a todas sus amigas y familiares cosiendo desde ahora hasta entonces, pero lo tendría a tiempo. El hombre hizo un buen trato, pues estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes y a que fueran acatadas. Era realmente digno de admiración; no aceptaba nada que no fuera lo mejor.

—Será como usted desea, monsieur —convino finalmente la mujer.

—Entonces, está decidido —concluyó Syaoran—. Ahora debemos acabar de confeccionar tu vestuario, mi amor —comentó a Sakura con un apretón de brazo.

La ayudó a levantarse y a colocarse la capa por encima de los hombros. Poco después se marcharon. Madame Fontine se quedó en la puerta observando cómo se alejaban.

—Madame es mucho más lista que yo —concluyó en silencio—. Al pedir menos, ha obtenido más. Y él está feliz de haberle comprado lo mejor. Todas deberíamos ser tan astutas como ella. —

Se volvió y dando una palmada, llamó:

—Claudette, Michele, Raoul, Marie. Venid aprisa. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

* * *

 **REVIEWS PORFAVOR!**

 **AVANCES PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

 _Syaoran apartó la mirada de nuevo y cambió de posición en la silla. Al menos, el vestido que llevaba ahora le cubría el pecho y, mientras lo llevara, estaría a salvo si decidía mirarla._

 _Allí, de pie, tan inocente y preguntándose la razón de la excitación de su esposo. ¿Acaso no sabía la reacción que provocaba en los hombres? ¿No podía imaginárselo?_

 _Que le hubiera dado su palabra de que jamás le pondría una mano encima no significaba que no le afectara verla medio desnuda: la prenda que lucía no dejaba nada librado a la imaginación y revelaba su busto cada vez que se inclinaba._

* * *

 **Sakurita 136:** Espero éste capítulo te haya gustado. Como podemos ver en los avances, a Syaoran realmente le está costando trabajo mantener su promesa de hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Sakura por que su familia le obligó deliberadamente a casarse.

 **Yi- Jie San** : Se pondrá cada vez mejor! La convivencia en el mar, en los meses que llevará llegar hasta las Carolinas en América, esperemos que les sirva para conocerse mejor y quien sabe...alomejor enamorarse de verdad.

 **Lin Lu Lo Li** : Si, el inicio de la relación entre los dos realmente es malo para ambos, pero como más adelante veremos, le salva en más de un aspecto a Syaoran. No dejes de seguir la historia!

 **Chiwanko:** Sakura es un imán de hombres lascivos, y Syaoran un imán de mujeres locas que te puedo decir jajajajajaja, la modista es un caso también.

 **Wonder Grinch** : Syaoran supo como no perder la cabeza con Yukito, pobre, encima de que el amor de su vida se casa con otro y todavía que le dieran una paliza pues como que no. Pero sacudir como trapo al mozalbete jajajajajajajajjaa.

 **Snoopy Moon:** Seguiré poco a poco subiendo los capítulos! Espero te gusten cada vez más cada uno de ellos. Por favor sigue comentando! Soy fan de los arranques de ira y celos del Capitán Li que te puedo decir jajajaj. Amo como pone a todos en su sitio. Actualizo francamente, cada vez que el trabajo y el cansancio me lo permite, pero no dejo pasar más de dos días seguidos. n.n. Saludos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Adaptación de una novela que vio la luz en 1974; "La llama y la flor" de Kathleen E. Woodiwiss, convirtiéndose en uno de los Best Sellers de la época**.

Camiko no punishment.

A leer!

CAPÍTULO 12: La flor del capitán

Comienza a librarse una batalla en Syaoran. ¿Ganará el amor o el orgullo?

* * *

Damas vestidas exquisitamente y finos caballeros abarrotaban las tiendas de Londres, empujándose unos a otros como única forma de avanzar entre la muchedumbre. Sakura se animó al recordar su infancia y los paseos con su padre por esas mismas tiendas. Ahora charlaba alegremente con los tenderos, se probaba estúpidos sombreros, se miraba en los espejos riendo tontamente, saltaba de un lado a otro hechizando a todo aquel que tenía la suerte de poder contemplarla.

Syaoran permanecía en silencio tras ella, observándola. Únicamente asentía a los tenderos cuando Sakura se probaba algo que contaba con su aprobación. Acto seguido, les pagaba. Incluso cuando la joven le cogía inconscientemente de la mano y tiraba de él hacia el interior de una tienda, se lo permitía sin reprenderla por ello. Pero Sakura nunca le pedía nada, ni tampoco esperaba que él se lo comprara. Se divertía tan solo mirando. No había podido disfrutar de ese placer durante muchísimo tiempo. Observó a las imponentes damas que desfilaban ante ella. Se reía al ver a sus pequeños y obesos maridos correr tras ellas, intentando alcanzarlas. Sus ojos brillaban y sonreía constantemente. Se dejaba llevar por la multitud, feliz, y giraba la cabeza despreocupadamente de un lado a otro, agitando sus trenzas y haciendo que todos los hombres posaran sus ojos en ella.

Era ya el atardecer, cuando Sakura se quedó mirando muy silenciosa y pensativa, una cuna de madera que había en una tienda. La tocó con manos temblorosas y acarició su madera suave. Se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Syaoran. Una vez más, se sentía insegura.

Syaoran se acercó a ella y observó la cunita, sopesando la posibilidad de comprarla. Comprobó su resistencia.

—Hay una mejor en mi casa —apuntó por fin, aún inspeccionándola—. Era mía, pero sigue siendo resistente y capaz de soportar a un bebé. Hatti lleva mucho tiempo deseando utilizarla. —

—¿Hatti? —inquirió la joven.

—Es mi ama de llaves, una enorme mujer de color —le respondió—. Lleva en esa casa desde que nací. —

Syaoran se volvió y salió lentamente de la tienda. Sakura le siguió y se colocó junto a él, mientras llamaba a un carruaje. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era áspera.

—Hatti ha estado esperando con impaciencia, al menos durante quince años, a que me casara y tuviera hijos —comentó mirándola a hurtadillas—. Estoy convencido de que no cabrá en sí de alegría cuando te vea, teniendo en cuenta que ya tendrás bastante barriga cuando lleguemos a casa. —

—Ibas a casarte cuando regresaras. ¿Qué va a ocurrir? —inquirió la joven—. Seguro que Hatti estará enojada conmigo por haber usurpado el lugar de tu prometida. —

—No, en absoluto —le respondió bruscamente y echó una ojeada al carruaje que se estaba aproximando.

Sus gestos indicaron a Sakura que el turno de preguntas había concluido y se preguntó cuál sería la razón por la que su marido estaba tan seguro de que la mujer de color no se enojaría con ella. A ella le parecía que no era eso lo que iba a ocurrir.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a ellos y Syaoran le dio al conductor el nombre de la posada. Luego, metió los paquetes y le tendió la mano a Sakura para ayudarla a subir. La joven se dejó caer en el asiento, exhausta. Las compras habían minado sus fuerzas y ahora anhelaba meterse en la cama y dejarse llevar por el casi siempre agradable mundo de los sueños.

Syaoran estudió durante largo tiempo la pequeña y cobriza cabeza que se apoyaba sobre su hombro, antes de deslizar su brazo alrededor de ella y acurrucarla contra su pecho. Sakura suspiró satisfecha, inmersa en sus sueños, y colocó su mano en el regazo de su esposo. Este podía sentir su aliento en el cuello. Se puso pálido y de pronto empezó a temblar. Se maldijo por dejar que una simple chiquilla le afectara de aquel modo.

Sakura era capaz de provocar el caos en su interior. Se sentía como un chiquillo a punto de tener su primera relación sexual. Tan pronto tenía calor y sudaba, como se helaba de frío y temblaba. No era una sensación normal para él, un hombre que siempre había disfrutado de las mujeres sin darle mayor importancia, que las había poseído a su antojo, que había gozado haciéndoles el amor. Ahora tenía que darle una lección a esa chica y apenas podía mantener sus manos alejadas de ella. ¿Dónde estaba su juicio frío y lógico, su autocontrol?

¿Se había precipitado al jurarle que jamás la trataría como a una esposa? Y luego, al saber que ya no podría hacerlo ¿se había convertido repentinamente en lo único que deseaba poseer?

Pero la había deseado siempre, incluso cuando creyó que jamás la volvería a ver.

¿Qué es lo que le estaba sucediendo? Apenas era una mujer lo suficientemente mayor para llevar a un hijo en sus entrañas. Tenía que estar en un lugar seguro, con alguien que la mimara, y no allí con él, a punto de convertirse en madre.

Pero el hecho era innegable. Deseaba hacerle el amor. Deseaba poseerla inmediatamente. No podía privarse de ella ni un momento más. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría aguantar teniéndola junto a él y viéndola en diferentes estadios de desnudez sin abalanzarse sobre ella y satisfacer sus deseos?

Pero no podía hacerle el amor, no importaba cuánto lo deseara. No podía dejar que sus amenazas se desvanecieran. Había jurado que pagaría por haberle intimidado y ¡demonios si lo haría! Nadie podía chantajearle y marcharse tranquilamente como si nada hubiera ocurrido. El demonio que convivía en su interior se encargaría de no dejar que le vencieran, y ese demonio se llamaba orgullo.

Era solo una mujer y todas eran iguales. Conseguiría apartarla de su mente. No había conocido todavía a una a la que no hubiera podido olvidar.

Pero Sakura era distinta, y no era justo para él afirmar lo contrario. Las otras habían sido compañeras dispuestas, deseosas en los placeres del amor y expertas en sus juegos. Sin embargo, ésta era una joven inocente a quien él había arrebatado la virginidad,completamente ajena al género masculino y a las historias de amor. Ahora era su esposa y estaba embarazada de su hijo.

Ese único hecho la hacía diferente a las demás.

¿Cómo iba a olvidar que era su mujer? Si fuera una chica del montón, quizá podría apartarla de su mente, pero ¿cómo podía hacerlo siendo tan hermosa, completamente deseable y ahora que estaba siempre tan próxima a él?

Antes de poder responder a sus propias preguntas, el carruaje se detuvo frente a la posada. Era de noche y podían oírse alegres carcajadas y gente cantando en el interior. Pero Sakura seguía dormida en sus brazos.

—Sakura —la llamó en voz baja—. ¿Quieres que te lleve hasta la habitación? — Sakura se revolvió apoyada contra su pecho.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó todavía dormida.

—¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos? —repitió Syaoran.

La joven abrió los ojos, parpadeando lentamente, todavía sedada por los efectos del sueño.

—No —respondió adormilada. Pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por incorporarse. Syaoran se echó a reír suavemente, colocando su mano sobre la de ella.

—Si insistes, mi amor, podemos dar otra vuelta por la ciudad —bromeó.

Sakura se despertó de inmediato. Apartó su mano y se incorporó muy erguida. La mirada de Syaoran cargada de deseo hizo que se ruborizara y que deseara desaparecer. Intentó salir del carruaje tropezando con él y casi se precipitó al suelo de cabeza al abrir la puerta. Fue la rápida reacción de Syaoran la que le evitó la caída. Puso el brazo frente a ella para frenarla y la subió de nuevo, sentándola en su regazo.

—¿Qué intentabas hacer? —Ladró—. ¿Matarte? —

Sakura se tapó el rostro con las .

—¿¡Porqué siempre te enfadas tan repentinamente?! ¡Te odio! —

El rostro de Syaoran se tensó.

—Estoy seguro de que sí, querida —observó mordazmente—. ¡Después de todo, si no me hubieras conocido, todavía seguirías viviendo con esa obesa tía tuya, soportando sus abusos, intentando esconder tu cuerpo enfundada en vestidos doce tallas más grande, fregando y refregando hasta romperte la espalda, cogiendo la escasa comida que desechara, contenta de encontrar protección en tu exigua esquina y haciéndote vieja con tu virginidad todavía intacta, sin saber jamás lo que significa ser madre! Sí, he sido muy cruel al haberte alejado de esa vida tan agradable. Eras muy feliz allí y debo maldecirme por haberte forzado a dejarla. — Hizo una pausa, luego prosiguió con más crueldad—. No sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de haberme sentido tentado por tu cuerpo de mujer, sin haberme dado cuenta, primero, de que todavía eras una niña. Ahora te tengo colgada al cuello para siempre y eso no me complace absolutamente nada cada vez que lo pienso! —

De repente, los hombros de Sakura se desplomaron y rompió a llorar sintiendo toda la miseria del mundo en su interior. Todo su cuerpo tembló con su llanto. No deseaba ser una carga para él, un peso muerto al que soportar, odiar y nunca querer. No había nacido para eso.

Al observar cómo el pequeño cuerpo se agitaba, Syaoran perdió todo deseo de herirla. Un gesto adusto cruzó su rostro y su boca. Una enorme presión le oprimió el pecho, mientras buscaba su pañuelo sin éxito.

—¿Dónde has puesto mi pañuelo? —preguntó suspirando—. No lo encuentro. —

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y contuvo la respiración mientras se incorporaba sentada sobre sus rodillas.

—No lo sé —murmuró tristemente, sin poder pensar con claridad.

Se secó las lágrimas con el dobladillo del vestido al tiempo que buscaba en los bolsillos. Entretanto, el conductor del carruaje se acercó y miró de soslayo el interior.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por la dama? —se ofreció, dudoso—. La he oído llorar. Me rompe el corazón oír llorar a una mujer. —

Syaoran frunció el entrecejo, miró al hombre y continuó buscando su pañuelo.

—No necesitamos su ayuda, señor —respondió educadamente—. Mi esposa está un poco enojada conmigo porque no permito que su madre venga a vivir con nosotros. Se pondrá bien cuando comprenda que sus lágrimas no van a cambiar mi decisión. —

El conductor sonrió.

—En ese caso, señor, le dejo con ella. Sé muy bien lo que es vivir con la madre de una esposa. Debería haber sido tan inflexible como usted cuando me casé con la mía. Ahora no tendría a esa vieja bruja en mi casa. —Se dirigió hacia los caballos, mientras Syaoran sacaba el pañuelo de Sakura de entre los pechos de ésta y, tras enjugarle las lágrimas lo sostuvo en alto para que se sonara la nariz.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —inquirió—. ¿Podemos irnos ya a la habitación? —

Mientras la muchacha asentía con la cabeza, se le escapó un suspiro. Syaoran dejó el pañuelo donde lo había encontrado y le dio una palmadita en el trasero.

—Entonces deja que me levante —dijo—. Te ayudaré a salir del carruaje. —

La posada, ruidosa y animada, estaba repleta de tipos ebrios y prostitutas que reían estridentemente ante el ordinario y atrevido sentido del humor de los marineros. Syaoran caminó delante de la joven, ocultando su rostro surcado por las lágrimas de las miradas curiosas, y la condujo hasta su habitación. Yamazaki había permanecido sentado junto a la chimenea. Al verlos, se levantó de un salto y los acompañó hasta sus aposentos. Syaoran abrió la puerta a la joven para que entrara. Luego, se dirigió al marinero, que le escuchaba atentamente, y le dio una serie de órdenes. Una vez que su Capitán hubo entrado en el dormitorio, Yamazaki se marchó dispuesto a cumplir con sus obligaciones. Syaoran cerró la puerta tras él y miró a su esposa, que inclinada sobre el aguamanil, se estaba refrescando la cara.

—Yamazaki ha ido en busca de una bandeja de comida —comentó el capitán—. Yo no me quedaré a cenar. Y preferiría que no abandonaras la habitación en mi ausencia. No estarías a salvo sin protección. Si necesitas algo, Yamazaki estará fuera. Pídele lo que necesites. —

Sakura le lanzó una mirada de incertidumbre por encima del hombro.—Gracias —murmuró.

Syaoran se marchó sin pronunciar una palabra más, dejándola sola y desalentada, con la mirada fija en la puerta.

La muchacha sintió en su interior un movimiento que le recordó el de las alas de una mariposa, casi irreal por su fragilidad. Se tumbó en la cama y permaneció muy quieta tapada con el edredón. Temía hacer cualquier movimiento y que la sensación desapareciera. Estirada en la oscuridad, sonrió para sí. Una vez más volvió a sentirlo, esta vez con más intensidad. Deslizó la mano hasta su vientre, como si estuviera en un sueño, y sus pensamientos se aclararon repentinamente.

No era díficil saber que él tenía razón, pensó. Hubiera sido imposible huir de la casa sin ser vista, no importaba lo mucho y bien que lo hubiera planeado. Me vigilaban demasiado de cerca. Me hubiera pasado la vida allí si él no me hubiera llevado consigo y me hubiera dado su hijo.

Sintió de nuevo aquel revoloteo bajo su mano.

De modo que ahora estoy a punto de convertirme en madre y él se odia y maldice por ello. Pero ¿tiene que ser de este modo? ¿Es tan difícil mostrarle amabilidad y gratitud sabiendo que odia el suelo que piso y que preferiría dejar de ser un hombre antes que tener que cargar conmigo? A pesar del odio que siente por mí, ha sido atento. Ahora debo mostrarle que no soy una niña y que le estoy agradecida. Pero no va a ser fácil. Me asusta y soy tan cobarde...

Sakura oyó sus pisadas en la oscuridad, Syaoran se movió sigilosamente por la habitación mientras se desvestía, únicamente iluminado por la farola del patio, que le mostraba el camino. Se deslizó en la cama, junto a ella, y se volvió hacia la puerta. Una vez más, la habitación quedó en silencio y Sakura solo pudo oír el sonido de su respiración.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de abrir los ojos, Sakura sintió el repiqueteo de la lluvia. Un fuerte e intenso aguacero que ahuyentaba a los peatones, alejándolos de las calles de Londres. Un diluvio que purificaba el aire. Era la estación de las lluvias y uno se preguntaba si algún día acabarían.

El hombre que tenía a su lado se movió, y Sakura abrió los ojos. Syaoran apartó las sábanas y se sentó en la cama. Ella hizo lo mismo primero y luego se levantó, atrayendo la atención de su marido, que frunció el ceño.

—No hace falta que te levantes ahora —masculló irritado—. Tengo que comprobar unas cosas relacionadas con la carga y no puedo llevarte conmigo. —

—¿Vas a marcharte enseguida? —preguntó insegura, temiendo su reacción. —No. No de inmediato —repuso él—. Antes de irme me bañaré y desayunaré.

—Entonces, si no te molesta —dijo la joven dulcemente—, preferiría levantarme.

—Haz lo que te plazca —gruñó Syaoran en voz baja.

Le trajeron agua caliente para su baño. Cuando quedaron a solas, Syaoran se metió en el barreño de metal. Estaba de mal humor. Sakura se aproximó a la bañera con cautela y le ofrecióayudarle. Estaba tan nerviosa que casi no podía ni hablar, y le temblaban las manos. Le quitó la esponja y Syaoran la miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó, impaciente—. ¿Es que se te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Sakura inhaló aire intensamente y asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo... yo... Me gustaría ayudarte en tu baño —consiguió decir.

La expresión de Syaoran se agravó.

—No es necesario —refunfuñó—. Vístete. Si lo deseas, puedes desayunar conmigo abajo. —

Sakura se apartó nerviosa del barreño. Syaoran no quería saber nada de ella esa mañana, había quedado muy claro.

Se desplazó silenciosamente por la habitación, recogiendo la ropa interior que había lavado tras su baño de la noche anterior y la plegó, todavía un poco húmeda. Se quitó el camisón en un rincón, detrás de él, y se puso el vestido azul que le había comprado. Pero, igual que el vestido rojo, se abrochaba por la espalda y, aunque lo intentó, no consiguió más que llegar a unos cuantos corchetes.

Pues tendré que irme con el vestido desabrochado, decidió muy terca. No pienso pedirle que me lo abroche. No quiero ser más una molestia para él.

Empezó a desenredarse el cabello con las manos, mientras Syaoran acababa de bañarse. Finalmente, este salió del barreño, se secó bruscamente con la toalla y empezó a vestirse, todo ello sin mirar ni una sola vez en dirección a Sakura. Únicamente se volvió para buscar una camisa limpia que había detrás de ella en la mesa.

Sakura lo miró insegura, sin saber si moverse o quedarse donde estaba. Syaoran intentó atarse el corbatín, tiró de él muy enfadado, pero no lo consiguió debido a su evidente malhumor. Siguiendo un impulso, Sakura se acercó a él y le apartó las manos. Syaoran la observó, perplejo, pero Sakura no lo miró. Con dedos temblorosos, volvió a colocárselo y se lo ató como había hecho tantas veces a su padre. Una vez perfectamente colocado y atado, cogió su chaleco de la silla y lo sostuvo en alto. Syaoran, todavía con el entrecejo fruncido, deslizó sus brazos en él. La joven, armada de valor, se atrevió a ir todavía más lejos y se dispuso a coger el abrigo. Sabía que Syaoran estaba inquieto y que prefería vestirse solo. Ya estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, cuando Syaoran le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera.

—No importa —dijo en tono áspero—. Puedo hacerlo solo. Coge el cepillo y arréglate el cabello. —

La joven obedeció de inmediato. Mientras se lo cepillaba, Syaoran se acercó a ella por detrás y empezó a abrocharle el vestido. Cuando hubo terminado, Sakura le dio las gracias con una tímida sonrisa. Syaoran la miró y ella, al notar su mirada, sintió que, al igual que el día, sus ojos ámbar brillaban misteriosamente, resplandecientes.

En los días siguientes, Sakura se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en la habitación, con la certeza de que Yamazaki estaba en un lugar cercano. Veía a su marido por las mañanas, cuando él se levantaba para bañarse y vestirse, y desayunaban juntos. Luego él se marchaba y permanecía fuera hasta altas horas de la noche, mucho después de que ella se hubiera acostado. Siempre llegaba sin hacer ruido y se desvestía en la oscuridad con sumo cuidado para no despertarla. Pero cada vez, ella abría los ojos durante unos instantes y, al verle, se sentía segura de saberse acompañada por su marido.

Era ya la quinta mañana y el día a día se había convertido en una rutina relajada. El adusto humor de Syaoran al despertar se suavizaba cada mañana con el baño de agua caliente. A veces, mientras ella le frotaba la espalda, se quedaba inmóvil durante largo rato. Una concesión sin duda muy apreciada por ambos. Esos tempranos interludios eran dulces y tranquilos para Sakura. .Incluso Syaoran había resultado después de todo ser un hombre dócil. Antes de partir tras el desayuno, depositaba un beso marital en la frente de su esposa. Luego se marchaba a cumplir con sus quehaceres cotidianos.

Aquella tardía mañana de octubre empezó de igual manera. Con su mano sobre el brazo de Syaoran, bajaron al comedor para desayunar y se sentaron en su habitual mesa de la esquina. Siguiendo la costumbre, la gruesa posadera les trajo, bostezando, café solo antes de la comida. Syaoran apuró el suyo y Sakura le agregó abundante crema y azúcar. Muy pronto la primera comida del día estuvo dispuesta sobre la mesa: un enorme cuenco de pastel de cerdo y dos abundantes platos de patatas fritas con huevos y jamón. También había pan caliente con mantequilla y miel.

Sakura miró el pastel y los huevos. Se estremeció. Apartó ambos platos y escogió un cuscurro de pan para untar y mordisquear. A pesar de no ser su infusión preferida, sorbió el café lentamente para calmar su estómago agitado.

—He concertado las pruebas de vestuario para esta tarde —comentó Syaoran, cortando un trozo de pan—. Volveré por ti a las dos. Pídele a Yamazaki que tenga un carruaje esperándonos.

Sakura murmuró una respuesta obediente, y se inclinó para dar un sorbo al café. Cuando el hombre estaba cerca de ella, su lengua se paralizaba y la construcción de cualquier respuesta inteligente se tornaba en una tarea sumamente difícil.

Permaneció sentada, observándole de soslayo, hasta que Syaoran terminó de comer. Iba vestido de azul marino. El rígido cuello de su abrigo estaba bordado con hilo dorado. Su camisa y chaleco, de un blanco inmaculado, estaban perfectamente colocados y desprendían un ligero aroma a colonia. Iba impecable, como era habitual en él, y era tan atractivo que todas las mujeres quedaban desarmadas. Sakura se sorprendió al descubrir que tampoco a ella le era indiferente.

—Se me ha roto el puño de la camisa que llevaba ayer —apuntó, apartando el plato y limpiándose los labios—. Me complacería mucho que me lo cosieras. Yamazaki no es muy hábil con la aguja. —Se volvió hacia ella enarcando una ceja—. Supongo que tú sí. —

Sakura sonrió y se sonrojó, complacida de que su esposo necesitara algo que sólo ella podía hacer.

—La costura es una de las primeras cosas que aprende una señorita inglesa — afirmo, orgullosa.

Syaoran se echó a reír y se aproximó a ella para tocarle el cabello que le caía sobre los hombros. Sakura se había lavado el cabello el día anterior. Ahora lo llevaba echado hacia atrás y recogido con una cinta, dejando que unos cuantos bucles quedaran sueltos y le cayeran por la espalda.

La puerta principal de la posada se abrió. Un joven alto, ataviado con un sombrero tricorne con galones y abrigo azul entró. Su mirada se dirigió a Syaoran, cruzó la estancia y se quitó el sombrero. Mientras se aproximaba, este alzó la vista y se incorporó de la silla.

—Buenos días, señor —dijo el joven arrastrando las palabras. Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente frente a Sakura y añadió—: Buenos días, señora. —

Syaoran presentó al hombre como James Watanuki, el sobrecargo del Clow, y a Sakura como su esposa. Ante tal revelación, el joven no mostró ninguna sorpresa. A Sakura no le cupo la menor duda de que había sido informado de la repentina boda de su capitán. No sabía hasta qué punto conocía los detalles, pero deseó que ignorara la mayor parte de los hechos. Cuando empezara a dar muestras de su estado de encinta, serían muchos los que especularían. Los hombres del Clow se preguntarían si su Capitán y la joven habían sido amantes antes de haber consumado el matrimonio.

Watanuki sonrió abiertamente.

—Es un placer conocerla, señora—

Sakura correspondió su saludo y Syaoran le indicó que tomara asiento.

—¿Es demasiado esperar que a estas horas de la mañana me traigas buenas noticias de los muelles, o hay algún asunto urgente que requiera mi atención? — inquirió el Capitán.

Watanuki sacudió la cabeza. Sonriendo, se sentó frente a ellos, aceptando el café que le ofrecían. Syaoran volvió a tomar asiento y se apoyó en la silla, colocando un brazo en el respaldo de la de Sakura.

—Puede estar tranquilo, Capitán —le aseguró Watanuki—. Todo va bien. Mañana abrirán el muelle para el suministro de Charleston y podremos cargar. El encargado dice que se ha desatado una violenta tormenta invernal en el mar del Norte. Tendremos que esperar unos seis días antes de poder levar anclas y hacernos a la mar. Es lo mejor que podíamos esperar con la escasez de hombres experimentados que hay en estos muelles. —

Syaoran exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

—Casi había perdido la esperanza de alejarnos de este puerto. Debemos encontrar a los hombres a toda costa. Hemos estado demasiado tiempo aquí y estarán listos para marcharse. —

—Sí, Señor —repuso Watanuki, igual de ansioso por partir.

Sakura no pudo compartir el entusiasmo del joven, sino que, por el contrario, sintió miedo e incertidumbre. Dejó de pensar en lo que el hombre podía saber. Éste era su hogar; no era fácil abandonarlo y partir hacia una tierra extraña. Pero en la voz de su marido detectó un tono suave y cálido que nunca antes había oído y comprendió que estaba preparado para irse a casa.

Los dos hombres se fueron y Sakura volvió a la habitación para permanecer allí hasta el regreso de su marido. Tal como le había pedido, Yamazaki le trajo aguja, hilo y unas tijeras de costura. Se sentó y empezó a remendar la camisa de su esposo, tarea que encontró extrañamente reconfortante. Con la camisa sobre su regazo y el bebé moviéndose en su interior, sintió, por unos instantes, una dulce satisfacción, algo muy similar a lo que debía ser una esposa. Se detuvo pensativa, y su tranquilidad se truncó. Pronto tendría que guardar sus pertenencias, dejar lo que había sido hasta ahora su hogar y comenzar un peligroso viaje hacia una tierra nueva. Se enfrentaba a lo desconocido, con un hombre que había jurado vengarse de ella. Educaría a su hijo entre personas extrañas que seguramente se comportarían con ella de forma hostil. Sería como un pequeño roble arrancado del bosque y plantado en una nueva tierra. No tenía la menor idea de si llegaría a prender y a florecer o se marchitaría y moriría.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con acudir a sus ojos, pero logró contenerse. Miró hacia la ventana, se levantó y se quedó de pie frente a ella, estudiando la ciudad que tan bien conocía. Pensó en la vergüenza y el dolor que dejaba atrás e irguió la cabeza. Desde ese momento cada día sería un nuevo reto que amenazaría con hacer trizas su ahora mermada confianza. El único consuelo que tenía era que, por lo menos, se dirigía hacia un futuro limpio. Si Dios le daba coraje y fuerza, cualidades que necesitaba desesperadamente, tal vez podría convertir ese mañana en algo mejor.

Volvió a la costura, sin sentirse satisfecha, pero con una nueva fuerza en su interior, la misma que estaba empezando a tener la criatura.

Sakura acabó de remendar la camisa y la dejó cuidadosamente plegada sobre la cómoda. Poco antes, Yamazaki le había llevado un pequeño almuerzo y ahora se estaba arreglando para la salida. Una vez hecho esto, se dispuso a esperar el regreso de su esposo. Yamazaki entró en la habitación y le informó de que el carruaje les aguardaba en el patio. En algún lugar de la ciudad, las campanas dieron las dos y su eco fue muriendo lentamente hasta fundirse con la voz de Syaoran en la calle de abajo. Al cabo de unos minutos oyó sus pasos en la escalera, hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió. Sakura le saludó cálidamente con una sonrisa.

—Veo que ya estás lista —comentó Syaoran con aspereza, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo mientras la miraba con el rabillo del ojo. Llevaba una capa de terciopelo gris doblada sobre el brazo. Se acercó a ella y la desplegó.

—Ponte esto—dijo él al tiempo que le tendía la prenda— hace frío y necesitarás abrigo. Pensé que esta capa te sentaría mejor que una de las mías. Sakura la tomó con curiosidad. Al colocársela sobre los hombros, comprobó que se trataba de una prenda femenina muy cara. Nunca había tenido una como esa, ni cuando vivía con su padre. La tocó con gran admiración y la alisó.

—Oh, Syaoran —observó por fin, asombrada—, es preciosa.

Syaoran se acercó para abrocharle las presillas de seda, pero la joven estaba tan entusiasmada que le impidió realizar la tarea. Tan excitada se sentía moviéndose de un lado a otro e inclinándose para vérsela puesta, que al final consiguió arrancar a su esposo una sonrisa.

—Estate quieta, pequeña ardilla, y deja que termine con esto —ordenó alegremente—. Es más difícil abrochar esto que intentar enjaezar a una abeja. —Sakura rió tóntamente y se inclinó por encima de las manos de Syaoran para admirar la fina capa. Rozó con la cabeza el torso de su esposo y, al hacerlo, la dulce fragancia de su cabello lo envolvió.

—Y ahora ya no veo ni lo que estoy haciendo —bromeó él.

A Sakura le dio un ataque de risa mientras asomaba la cabeza por encima de él.

Su alegría estaba presente en cada facción de su rostro. Una sonrisa cruzó el semblante de Syaoran, que disfrutaba del alborozo que el inesperado regalo había traído a la joven. Sus ojos se oscurecieron. Instintivamente, Sakura colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Syaoran, y al contacto, ambos cuerpos se electrizaron. Sus ojos se encontraron y sus sonrisas se desvanecieron. Las manos de Syaoran acabaron la tarea por sí solas, y se deslizaron, como impulsadas por una fuerza extraña, sobre los hombros de Sakura hasta la espalda. La atrajo hacia sí. Sakura se sintió muy débil. Las piernas le temblaban y su respiración casi se detuvo. Los ojos de Syaoran la atraparon por unos instantes y el tiempo quedó suspendido en la habitación. El relincho de un caballo y unos gritos procedentes de la calle rompieron el hechizo. Syaoran retiró sus manos y sacudió su mente. Volvió a sonreír, le tomó la mano y se la colocó sobre el pliegue del codo.

—Vamos, cariño —la instó con suavidad—. Debemos darnos prisa. —

La condujo hasta la salida y escaleras abajo hasta el carruaje. Era un coche pequeño, tirado por un solo caballo. Al acercarse, Yamazaki se disculpó por no haber podido encontrar otro más grande y cómodo.

—Parece que los carruajes más grandes ya están ocupados, capitán —le informó.

Syaoran le indicó que dejara las disculpas para otro momento y ayudó a Sakura a ascender a él.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, Yamazaki. Este será suficiente. Tengo previsto estar varias horas fuera, de modo que ten una mesa preparada con la cena en nuestros aposentos. Hay un asunto que debe ser atendido. Mi mujer necesitará un baúl. Encuéntrale uno amplio y haz que lo suban. —Sacó una bolsa de su bolsillo y se la lanzó al joven—. Que sea bonito, Yamazaki —ordenó.

El hombre sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

—Sí, mi Capitán. —

Syaoran subió al carruaje y se sentó junto a Sakura. El coche partió con una sacudida y siguió dando tumbos por las calles abarrotadas durante todo el trayecto. Sakura prefirió apoyarse sobre su marido, antes que ser zarandeada contra las paredes del vehículo. Al ver que Syaoran tenía la solapa del abrigo levantada, se incorporó y se la arregló hasta dejársela perfecta. Syaoran aceptó la atención y, durante el resto del trayecto, permaneció sentado pensativo y en silencio. Era muy consciente de la presencia de Sakura a su lado. Las suaves curvas de su delgado cuerpo se apretaban contra el suyo. El fresco y limpio aroma del jabón y del agua de rosas adherido a ella impregnaba sus sentidos hasta conseguir aturdirlo.

Madame Fontine les esperaba en la puerta de su tienda con un animado parloteo y los condujo inmediatamente al probador.

—Todo está yendo muy bien, Capitán Lee —le aseguró—. Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. No habrá ningún problema en tenerlo todo a tiempo. —

—Entonces todo está bien, madame —contestó Syaoran, acomodándose en la silla que le había ofrecido amablemente—. Zarpamos dentro de una semana. —

La mujer rió.

—No se preocupe, monsieur —lo tranquilizó—. No tengo ninguna intención de verle zarpar sin los vestidos de madame. —

La modista empezó a revisar los trajes hilvanados. Sakura se acercó a Syaoran, se volvió y se apartó el cabello para que le desabrochara el vestido. Una extraña expresión apareció en el semblante de su esposo mientras levantaba las manos hacia el vestido. Sus dedos resultaron ser un poco más torpes de lo normal. Sakura se quitó el vestido y madame Fontine la ayudó a probarse el primer traje.

—Es una suerte —empezó a decir la señora muy animada— que la moda sea así. Con la cintura tan alta, no tendrá ninguna dificultad en llevarlos durante varios meses. A algunos, les estamos dejando una buena costura para que pueda ponérselos incluso en los últimos meses.

Syaoran arrugó la frente y fijó la mirada en el abdomen de su mujer. Había olvidado por completo su estado y las circunstancias que habían rodeado su matrimonio.

—¿Cree que es de su agrado este vestido, monsieur? —le preguntó Madame Fontine sobre el siguiente traje—. El color es de lo más atractivo, ¿eh? —

Syaoran observó el delicado cuerpo de su esposa, casi sin percatarse del vestido rosado que llevaba puesto. Murmuró una respuesta de conformidad y apartó la mirada.

Poco después, el vestido fue retirado y Sakura habló tranquilamente con la mujer acerca de las medidas, mientras Syaoran la estudiaba furtivamente. El tirante de la camisola se le había caído sin que Sakura se hubiera dado cuenta. Syaoran saboreó las espléndidas curvas de sus senos y la suave piel de su hombro. Se removió en la silla al percatarse de que la visión le había afectado físicamente.

—Oh, este negro es mi favorito, monsieur —afirmó la modista unos minutos más tarde, mientras Sakura examinaba otro traje hilvanado—. ¿Quién sino usted podría haber pensado que el color negro era tan elegante, monsieur?. Madame está radiante ¿no lo cree, monsieur? —

Syaoran contestó ariscamente y se revolvió en su silla. Empezaba a sudar. Poco antes, en la posada, había estado muy cerca de romper sus promesas. Si le hubiera animado un poco más, habría olvidado su orgullo, su honor y hubiera traicionado su palabra. Habría tirado a Sakura sobre la cama, sin que nada ni nadie hubiera podido impedir que le hiciera el amor. De pronto, muy irritado al verla vestirse y desvestirse constantemente, se sentía a punto de estallar. No podía soportar aquella tortura por más tiempo. Su orgullo y sus pasiones estaban librando una terrible batalla y el final de la contienda era de lo más incierto.

Con ceño fruncido se sacudió una pelusa que tenía en el abrigo y observó la pequeña habitación. No quiso mirar a Sakura, que volvía a desvestirse.

Si no acababa pronto, iba a convertirse en un animal y no necesitaría más que la privacidad parcial del carruaje para demostrarle a Sakura que lo era. Sus gritos no le detendrían. La tormenta que se estaba fraguando en su interior estaba desatando sus instintos más primitivos y, si se atrevía finalmente a corresponderlos, estaba seguro de que el odio de su joven esposa llegaría a cotas inusitadas. Parecía estar tan endemoniadamente encantada con el arreglo al que habían llegado que, si le sugería que le permitiera hacerle el amor se opondría ferozmente. Pero después de cómo se había desarrollado su primera experiencia ¿quién podía culparla? No quería volver a comportarse de esa manera. Deseaba ser atento y demostrarle a ella que aquellos actos también podían proporcionarle placer.

Muy a su pesar, Sakura se probó varios vestidos más. Se maldijo por haber comprado tantos. La arruga de su frente se tornó inquietante y sus respuestas a madame Fontine cada vez más escuetas. Ambas mujeres le lanzaron miradas de desconcierto.

—Monsieur, ¿quizá no está contento con los vestidos? —inquirió la mujer muy insegura.

—El trabajo es perfectamente satisfactorio, madame —respondió él secamente—. Son estas eternas fruslerías las que acaban con mis nervios. —

Madame Fontine suspiró aliviada. Sencillamente estaba cansado de las pesadas pruebas, como lo estaría cualquier otro hombre.

Syaoran apartó la mirada de nuevo y cambió de posición en la silla. Al menos, el vestido que llevaba ahora le cubría el pecho y, mientras lo llevara, estaría a salvo si decidía mirarla.

Allí, de pie, tan inocente y preguntándose la razón de la excitación de su esposo. ¿Acaso no sabía la reacción que provocaba en los hombres? ¿No podía imaginárselo?

Que le hubiera dado su palabra de que jamás le pondría una mano encima no significaba que no le afectara verla medio desnuda: la prenda que lucía no dejaba nada librado a la imaginación y revelaba su busto cada vez que se inclinaba.

Madame ayudó a Sakura a ponerse otro vestido. Inmediatamente, empezó a proferir una retahíla de palabras en francés. El corpiño del vestido era tan ajustado que los senos de Sakura se desbordaron por encima del espléndido escote. Syaoran blasfemó por lo bajo. Un frío sudor empapó su frente y el tic nervioso apareció de nuevo en su rostro.

—¡Ah, esta Marie! —exclamó madame Fontine muy contrariada—. Nunca aprenderá a coser. O a lo mejor se piensa que todas las mujeres son tan planas como ella, o tal vez cree que la petite madame es una niña y no una mujer hecha y derecha. Tiene que ver su error. Debo enseñárselo. —

La mujer salió del pequeño probador hecha una furia, dejando a Sakura sin apenas poder respirar dentro de aquel vestido repleto de alfileres.

—Oh, Syaoran, ¿ves esto? —le interrogó, acercándose a él—. Me siento como un alfiletero. La chica debe haberse dejado todas las agujas del costurero en este vestido. No puedo respirar sin clavarme una. —

Sakura mantuvo un brazo en alto y se movió inocentemente entre las piernas de su esposo. Este palideció. Un horrible arañazo marcaba la piel blanca de su axila y un largo alfiler de aspecto asesino sobresalía de la tela, justo en el lateral del pecho. La cabeza de la aguja estaba en el interior del vestido y no podía ser sacada desde fuera.

De muy mala gana, Syaoran se levantó y deslizó dos de sus dedos por el interior del corpiño, apretándolos contra su cálido seno, mientras ella permanecía quieta, muy obediente, confiando plenamente en él. Sus miradas se encontraron durante unos segundos y, sorprendentemente Syaoran se ruborizó.

¡Qué demonios!, pensó muy enfadado. ¡Ha hecho que me sonroje como si fuera un crío inexperto!

Apartó bruscamente la mano como si el contacto con su piel le hubiera quemado. —Tendrás que esperar a que madame Fontine vuelva —gruñó—. Yo no llego. — Ante los bruscos modales, Sakura se asustó. Era obvio que estaba muy molesto.

Rehuía su mirada sentado muy incómodo en la silla. Sakura se apartó insegura. Al regresar madame Fontine con Marie, una delgada y desgarbada niña de no más de quince años, Sakura se sintió muy aliviada.

—¡Mira! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! —le gritó la mujer a la niña.

—Madame, por favor —suplicó Sakura, desesperada—. Tengo que quitarme este vestido. Está lleno de alfileres. —

—Bon Dieu! —exclamó la costurera—. Oh, madame Lee, lo siento mucho. Esta Marie es todavía una niña. —Se volvió hacia la chica y le hizo un gesto de que se marchara—. ¡Vete! ¡Vete! Hablaré contigo más tarde. Ahora debo atender a madame. —

Finalmente, madame Fontine desabrochó el vestido y Sakura pudo respirar tranquila. Era el último, así que, momentos después, y para gran alivio de Syaoran, ya estaban fuera del diminuto probador y listos para abandonar la tienda.

En el carruaje, de vuelta a la posada, Syaoran permaneció en silencio. Una feroz arruga cruzaba su frente y su mejilla se movía espasmódicamente. Cuando llegaron era casi de noche. Ayudó a Sakura a bajar, haciendo uso de unos modales bastante toscos, y sacó los paquetes que habían recogido en la tienda. Abrió la puerta de la animada posada, ahora abarrotada de marineros en busca de diversión y de prostitutas. Al pasar en medio de todos ellos, Sakura se arrebujó en la capa, intentando ocultarse en ella. Un valiente pero borracho marinero hizo el gesto de aproximarse a ella; pero, al ver el rostro enfurecido de Syaoran, se retiró de inmediato. La atravesaron sin más incidentes y se dirigieron a la habitación. Syaoran dejó caer los paquetes sobre la cama y se acercó a la ventana. Un baúl gigantesco con asas de metal brillantes yacía a los pies de la cama. Al pasar por su lado , Syaoran levantó la mirada hacia su esposa señalándoselo.

—Esto es tuyo —dijo en tono arisco—. Deberías meter tus cosas en él. De todos modos tendrás que empaquetarlo todo en estos días. —

Sakura se quitó la capa, encendió una vela que había sobre la cómoda y vio que habían dispuesto una mesa con un mantel blanco con dos servicios. La tarde había sido tan movida que, hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba. Al pensar en comida, se le hizo la boca agua y esperó con ansias que llegara el momento de disfrutarla. Su estómago se quejó mientras colgaba la capa al lado de la de Syaoran en un perchero que había junto a la puerta. Estaba ordenando los paquetes, cuando, de repente, se oyeron unos ligeros golpecitos en la puerta. Tras un «Adelante» de Syaoran, esta se abrió y apareció Yamazaki. Dos chicos le seguían con sendas bandejas repletas de comida y una botella de vino. Lo dejaron todo sobre la mesa, y se marcharon mientras Yamazaki encendía las velas. Ya en la puerta, el joven lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a su Capitán, que estaba de espaldas, y miró de soslayo a Sakura. Luego se retiró, desconcertado. Sakura se aproximó a la mesa y empezó a servir roastbeef y verduras hervidas en los platos. Sin darse cuenta de que Syaoran la observaba por encima de su hombro, se peleó con la botella de vino intentando abrirla, hasta que Syaoran se la quitó de las manos y sacó, exasperado, el tapón de corcho. Luego le devolvió la botella. Sakura le dio las gracias en un murmullo y llenó las copas. Syaoran no se sentó junto a ella en la mesa, sino que se la quedó mirando. Ella, con una expresión de duda en el rostro, le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Puedo empezar a comer, Syaoran? —suplicó—. Desfallezco de hambre. —

Syaoran asintió con la cabeza y apartó la silla para que Sakura tomara asiento. Al hacerlo, este recorrió la suave espalda con la mirada, muy tentado de acariciarla. Se quedó por unos instantes asiendo el respaldo, muy tenso. Finalmente, se sentó, bebió un generoso trago de vino y degustó un pequeño pedazo de carne. Sakura, al sentir la tensión, se dedicó a la comida con delicada precisión. Notó varias veces la mirada de Syaoran sobre su cuerpo, pero cada vez que alzaba la vista, él la apartaba. El hombre comió poco y preocupado; sin embargo, rellenó varias veces su copa de vino.

Acabaron la cena sin dirigirse la palabra. Syaoran seguía pensando en el serio problema que le atormentaba. Sakua se incorporó sigilosamente. Se dirigió hacia la cama para abrir los paquetes, clasificar sus contenidos y luego guardarlos en el baúl. Desembaló un manguito de piel de zorro y no pudo resistir el impulso de acariciarlo. Sopló sobre la suave piel y se restregó la nariz, sin saber que Syaoran se había levantado y estaba de pie observándola. De pronto él extendió un brazo y le levantó dulcemente uno de los bucles que le caían sobre el hombro. Sakura alzó la vista y vio que se encontraba muy cerca de ella. Syaoran tenía una extraña mirada en los ojos, entre dolor y placer. Intentó hablar, pero las palabras se le quedaron atravesadas en la garganta. Apretó las mandíbulas, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar furioso por la habitación como un león enjaulado. Sakura le observó y su desconcierto creció. Cuando finalmente habló, la joven dió un respingo.

—¡Maldita sea, Sakura! —exclamó—. Hay algunas cosas que debes aprender de un hombre. No puedo... —

Syaoran guardó silencio y el tic nervioso volvió a aparecer en su rostro. Se detuvo frente a la ventana y permaneció, una vez más, mirando a la oscuridad.

Después de esperar durante un largo rato a que continuara su conversación, Sakura se dispuso a empaquetar de nuevo las cosas para guardarlas en los compartimentos del cofre.

De vez en cuando, echaba miradas furtivas a su esposo. Finalmente, se sentó en una silla y sacó un dechado que madame Fontine le había dado aquella tarde. Syaoran regresó de la ventana y caminó furioso hacia la mesa. Cogió su copa y blasfemó al encontrarse con la botella vacía. Luego dejó la copa de un golpe, lo que sobresaltó a Sakura e hizo que se pinchara con la aguja. Permaneció junto a la mesa durante unos instantes, hasta que al final decidió sentarse delante de ella. Sakura dejó el dechado sobre sus piernas y lo miró con expectación. A Syaoran le costó ordenar las palabras que deseaba decirle. Colocó las manos sobre las rodillas de Sakura, alisando el terciopelo que las cubría.

—Sakura —murmuró finalmente—. Es un largo viaje hasta América. Estaremos juntos la mayor parte del tiempo en una habitación mucho más pequeña que esta. Dormiremos juntos en una cama que mide la mitad de la que hay aquí. Hará un frío espantoso y no será agradable, sobre todo porque serás la única mujer a bordo. No podrás merodear libremente por el barco o alejarte de mí cuando estés fuera del camarote. Sería muy peligroso que lo hicieras. Sakura... los marineros que pasan mucho tiempo alejados de tierra no pueden mirar a una mujer sin... excitarse. Si se les molesta repetidas veces se desesperan. —La miró detenidamente para comprobar si había entendido lo que le acababa de decir. Ella lo observaba fijamente, escuchando con atención cada una de sus palabras. Pero Syaoran dudaba que fuera capaz de asociar lo que le decía a su propia persona. Suspiró y continuó hablando—: Sakura, si un hombre ve a una mujer hermosa y permanece cerca de ella durante cierto tiempo, es inevitable que sienta el impulso de llevarla a su lecho. Si no puede hacerlo, es verdaderamente doloroso para él. Debe... —

Parecía no poder acabar la frase. Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron y volvió a coger muy nerviosa el dechado.

—Me quedaré en el camarote todo el tiempo que me sea posible, Syaoran — afirmó suavemente sin mirarlo—. Intentaré no cruzarme con nadie. —

Apareció nuevamente el tic nervioso en la mejilla de Syaoran.

—Por Dios, Sakura —dijo en tono áspero, levantándose de la silla—. Lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que... va a ser un largo viaje sin... sin... maldita sea... vas a tener que permitirme... —

No acabó la frase. Su orgullo había vencido. Con una brutal maldición, apartó la silla y atravesó muy furioso la habitación hasta la puerta.

—No abandones la habitación —ordenó sin mirarla—. Yamazaki estará aquí para velar por tu seguridad. Abrió la puerta bruscamente y salió permaneció sentada, atónita, incapaz de entender qué había ocurrido. —

Había perdido la paciencia con ella, cuando lo único que ella había hecho había sido intentar entenderle. Oyó cómo gruñía una serie de órdenes a Yamazaki y, un momento después, vio que este entraba en la habitación tan confuso como ella. Pasó con su permiso y empezó a retirar la mesa. Sakura se levantó de su silla suspirando y se quedó mirando por la ventana. El sombrero de copa de Syaoran yacía sobre el alféizar. Lo cogió y lo acarició con ternura, casi amorosamente. Se volvió todavía tocándolo.

—Ha olvidado su sombrero, Yamazaki —murmuró en tono melancólico—. ¿Te dijo cuándo regresaría? —

—No, señora —contestó el criado casi disculpándose—. Ni una palabra. —Luego añadió con dificultad—: Señora, a veces el Capitán se comporta de un modo extraño, pero normalmente acaba resolviendo sus problemas. Tenga un poco de paciencia con él, señora. Es un hombre duro, pero bueno. —

Avergonzado, sintiéndose culpable por la confesión, continuó apilando los platos sobre la bandeja. Sakura le sonrió amablemente, sosteniendo el sombrero de Syaoran y apretándoselo contra el pecho.

—Gracias, Yamazaki —murmuró.

Ya en la puerta, éste le echó una ojeada y le dijo por encima del hombro: —¿Deseará agua caliente para su baño como siempre, señora? —

Sakura asintió lentamente y todavía sonriendo contestó:

—Sí, Yamazaki, como siempre. —

Sakura se desperezó lentamente, se revolvió en el edredón aterciopelado y sonrió para sí. Parpadeó medio dormida, moviendo una mano hacia la almohada vacía de Syaoran, y se sentó en la cama sobresaltada. Era casi el alba. El cielo estaba iluminado y las estrellas se habían desvanecido. Sus ojos fueron hacia la puerta y allí encontró a Syaoran desplomado sobre el alféizar, mirándola fijamente. Tenía los ojos rojos y vidriosos, el corbatín desatado y la chaqueta torcida. Una sonrisa embriagada torció el gesto de su boca como si algo le divirtiera.

—¿Syaoran? —susurró—. ¿Estás bien? —

Se tambaleó hacia ella y un olor a ron y a perfume barato la golpeó como si de algo sólido se tratara. Syaoran retrocedió ligeramente, observándolo con cautela.

—Maldita sea, Sakura —le espetó mirándola con lascivia—. Con esos pechos erguidos y bien contorneados y ese rosado trasero, eres una tentación incluso cuando estás dormida. —

Súbitamente, barrió enfurecido la superficie de la mesilla de noche con el brazo. Sakura se apartó sin hacer ruido, empezando a asustarse.

—¡Aaah, malditas vírgenes! —Gruñó—. Todas sois iguales. Castráis a los hombres mentalmente y hacéis que sean incapaces de acostarse con otras mujeres. Rasgáis su orgullo con vuestras brutales zarpas y luego os acicaláis, tonteáis y os pavoneáis como gallinas ante el gallo. Hacéis alarde de vuestra inocencia frente al mundo, levantando vuestras finas narices. —Tropezó y, muy inestable, se aferró a uno de los pilares de la cama. De repente abrió los brazos y, con grandes aspavientos, simuló una presentación de Sakura al mundo—: y aquí, conmigo, está sentada la reina de las vírgenes, en su trono de hielo, rodeada de un halo de pureza. ¿Y qué hay de mí? Jugué y gané el trofeo. Ahora tengo que guardarlo en casa sin poder tocarlo. —Agarró el pilar de la cama con ambas manos y se frotó la frente como si con ello fuera a deshacerse del dolor que le atenazaba el alma—. Oh, esposa virgen — prosiguió—, ¿por qué no te hicieron flaca y fea para que pudiera ignorarte tal y como tú deseas? Pero entre todas las mujeres de la ciudad de Londres, yo, pobre de espíritu, te elegí a ti, la más bella dama que ha tentado jamás a un hombre. Y no me tratas como a un hombre, sino como a un animal, demasiado cansado para buscarse una hembra. Jugueteas y posas ante mí y esperas que mis ánimos no se exalten. Me tientas y provocas y luego me niegas mis derechos maritales. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Crees que acaso soy un eunuco junto al que estás a salvo? ¡Con tan solo un chelín puedo comprar más ternura de la que tú eres capaz de darme! —Se apoyó en ella y la miró fijamente—. Pero yo te enseñaré, mi pequeña —agregó, tomándola del brazo —. Te tomaré cuando y donde me plazca. —Recorrió con la mirada cada centímetro de su cuerpo y con voz grave masculló—: Que me condenen si no te tomo ahora. —

Se abalanzó sobre la cama con los brazos extendidos, intentando agarrarla por la cintura. Sakura asustada, se apartó de un brinco, enfundada en el sensual camisón. Syaoran se despolomó en medio del lecho, mirando estúpidamente la parte del camisón que tenía atrapado en su mano. Se apoyó sobre un codo y, desconcertado, miró el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa, su piel blanca y resplandeciente ante la primera luz del alba. Luego se hundió en la cama lentamente, vencido por el estupor del alcohol. Su mano se relajó y el camisón cayó al suelo.

Sakura lo observó con precaución por un instante, esperando que se levantara de nuevo y fuera por ella. Al no hacerlo, se aproximó a él y escrutó, por encima de su brazo, su rostro hundido en el edredón. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era regular.

—¿Syaoran? —lo llamó con desconfianza.

No se movió. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados. Sakura se acercó y le tocó la mano con mucha cautela, preparada para saltar si hacía el menor gesto de ir por ella. Lo empujó ligeramente y, al hacerlo, el brazo de Syaoran cayó de la cama colgando. Sakura se acercó más, lo observó y le subió el brazo. Ahora estaba a salvo. Se agachó, recogió el camisón del suelo y lo depositó sobre los pies del lecho. Luego trató de quitarle el abrigo. No era tan fácil como parecía. Pesaba demasiado para moverlo sola. Solo podía hacer una cosa: ir a buscar a Yamazaki. Se puso la camisola, se echó la capa por encima, salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras hasta la habitación del joven marino. Llamó a la puerta y oyó cómo el hombre maldecía y tropezaba. La puerta chirrió al abrirse y apareció Yamazaki frotándose los ojos. Traía un batín. Retorcía los pies sobre el piso helado. En la cabeza llevaba un gorro de punto que le pendía por uno de los lados. Al verla, abrió los ojos de par en par, ocultando rápidamente la parte inferior de su cuerpo detrás de la puerta. Echó un vistazo a la primera luz del alba que ya entraba por la ventana y volvió a mirarla.

—¡Señora! ¿Qué está haciendo a estas horas? —inquirió.

—Necesito ayuda, Yamazaki —dijo ella dulcemente—. El Capitán ha bebido demasiado y hay que moverlo. —

Yamazaki le miró confuso y repuso:—Sí, señora. En un momento. —

Sakura volvió a la habitación. Yamazaki la siguió minutos más tarde con los pantalones perfectamente puestos. Vio a Syaoran despatarrado en medio de la cama, y abrió los ojos con expresión de sorpresa.

—Oh, esta vez el Capitán se ha superado a sí mismo. —Suspiró. Miró de soslayo a la dama y añadió—: No es algo habitual en él, señora, se lo aseguro. —

Sakura no respondió. Se volvió hacia Syaoran y empezó a quitarle uno de los zapatos. Yamazaki la miró y luego descubrió el camisón rasgado a los pies de la cama. Sin mediar palabra, se apresuró a ayudar a su Capitán. Lo puso derecho y juntos le sacaron el abrigo, el corbatín y el chaleco. Excepto por algún gruñido o suspiro, Syaoran no despertó de sus sueños. Sakura miró a Yamazaki con indecisión a la hora de quitarle los pantalones y ambos acordaron en silencio dejárselos puestos. Le cubrieron con la sábana y, antes de irse, Yamazaki colocó un cubo al lado de la cama, a la altura de la cabeza de Syaoran. Se detuvo en la puerta.

—No despertará antes de mediodía, señora. Traeré algo para aliviarle el dolor de cabeza. —Echando una ojeada rápida por la ventana, murmuró—: Buenos días, señora. —

Sakura cerró la puerta tras sí y devolvió la capa al perchero. Arrastrando el edredón de la cama, se sentó en la silla más grande que había en la habitación, se arrebujó en ella hecha un ovillo y empezó a trabajar en el dechado. La impresión provocada por el regreso de Syaoran dio paso lentamente a una sensación de rabia. Ya no cosía el dechado a un ritmo pausado. Clavaba la aguja, desahogándose con ella.

—Rastrea las calles en busca de una fulana y como no encuentra una lo suficientemente animada —murmuró entre dientes— ¡entra aquí tropezando con todo y me busca para saciar sus deseos! —

Syaoran, hundido en su almohada, continuaba durmiendo profundamente con el aspecto de un inocente bebé bien amamantado. Al verlo, Sakura clavó la aguja de nuevo en la tela con una mirada llena de odio.

—¡Tonto libidinoso! —Levantó el hilo de un tirón—. Solo cuando ya has saqueado la ciudad vuelves a mí. —

La falta de respuesta le animó a continuar. Era verdaderamente extraño que Sakura pudiera desplegar su rabia y sarcasmo sin temer su castigo. Volvió a clavar la aguja.

—Maldices a todas las vírgenes, pero bien que no hace mucho me tomaste para saciar tus impulsos. —Se levantó de la silla, tirando el dechado al suelo. Muy irritada, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación—. ¿Qué cree que voy a hacer? ¿Esperar humildemente en la cama y abrirme de piernas a la mínima que chasquee los dedos? —Sus ojos se posaron en el abrigo que colgaba del respaldo de la silla. Hombros anchos y cintura estrecha—. ¿Qué se cree, que se me cae la baba cada vez que le veo y que pienso pasarme la vida satisfaciendo sus caprichos? —

Se volvió y se acercó bruscamente al lateral de la cama para mirarlo. Syaoran permanecía inmóvil, sumido en un sueño profundo.

Con un gruñido, dio media vuelta, se sentó de nuevo en la silla, enfurecida, y se tapó con el edredón. Al volver a observar su atractivo rostro,se cubrió la cara con frustración. ¡Ah, era un hombre tan magnífico!

* * *

REVIEWS!

AVANCES PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO

 _El timonel alzó el brazo y señaló hacia arriba. Siguiendo su indicación, Sakura vio a Syaoran en lo alto del palo mayor, inspeccionando detenidamente los cabos y colocándolos en su sitio._

 _La joven, mareada por la altura en la que se encontraba su esposo, gimió y retrocedió un paso. El mástil le parecía demasiado frágil para aguantar su peso. Notó cómo su corazón latía con fuerza, paralizada por el miedo. No podía apartar la vista de él. De repente, una ráfaga de viento batió fuertemente las velas. El barco escoró ligeramente y Syaoran, cogido por sorpresa, tuvo que agarrarse firmemente para no caer._


	13. Chapter 13

**Adaptación de una novela que vio la luz en 1974; "La llama y la flor" de Kathleen E. Woodiwiss, convirtiéndose en uno de los Best Sellers de la época**.

 **Nota mía:**

 _En éste y el siguiente capítulo, la autora de la novela, nos proporciona un visión más detallada de la vida en el mar, al tiempo que nuestros personajes se conocen un poco más y crece la complicidad entre ellos poco a poco. Se trata de una especie de preparación para lo que se avecina; no olviden que Sakura mató a un hombre, ¿Éste hecho quedará impune? ¿O las sombras del pasado la seguirán hasta América? Y que Syaoran tiene a una prometida del otro lado del mar... esperándole..._

Atentamente, Camiko no punishment.

A leer!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 13: LA FLOR DEL CAPITÁN

Eran más de las diez cuando Sakura despertó en la silla. Syaoran continuaba durmiendo profundamente. La joven se levantó y, al hacerlo, lanzó a su marido una mirada de desprecio antes de empezar a vestirse. Yamazaki le trajo una taza de té y una magdalena. Una vez acabado el desayuno, la muchacha ordenó la habitación y se dispuso a esperar que su esposo despertara.

Horas después del mediodía, se oyó un gemido procedente de la cama. Sakura continuó cosiendo tranquilamente, viendo cómo Syaoran se sentaba lentamente en el borde de la cama. Hundió su cabeza despeinada y dolorida entre las manos como si sus hombros no pudieran sostenerla. Se quejó, miró a Sakura de soslayo todavía agachado y, finalmente, se incorporó.

—Tráeme la bata, porfavor —gruñó.

Sakura dejó la labor y fue hacia el armario a buscarla. Syaoran rechazó su ayuda, se la arrebató y se la puso lentamente. Con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

—Se buena y ten el baño preparado para cuando regrese —dijo—. Y será mejor que esté caliente si no quieres que te muerda el trasero. —

Tras cerrar la puerta, Sakura celebró satisfecha la irritación de su esposo, pero se apresuró a prepararle el baño, pues sabía que era mejor obedecerle. Syaoran regresó muy pálido, se deshizo de los pantalones y se los dio a ella sin mirarla. Luego, se

introdujo en el agua humeante con sumo cuidado y contuvo la respiración al sentir la elevada temperatura. Soltó un suspiro antes de instalarse cómodamente, apoyando la espalda contra el barreño de metal. Permaneció largo rato inmóvil, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¡Demonios, basta ya de este martilleo! —rugió enfadado. Hizo una mueca y añadió—: ¡Adelante! —

Yamazaki entró en la habitación prácticamente de puntillas, portando una pequeña bandeja con una generosa copa de coñac. Intercambió una mirada furtiva con Sakura para comprobar si había sobrevivido al despertar del Capitán y decidió que había majenado perfectamente el temporal. Le dio la copa a su Capitán y se batió en una apresurada retirada.

Syaoran se bebió la mitad del coñac de un trago y luego apoyó su cabeza en la bañera, empezando a sentir el efecto del alcohol en su cuerpo. Sakura preparó la toalla y la ropa y se acercó a la bañera para frotarle la espalda. Con la esponja y el jabón en la mano, se lo quedó mirando durante unos instantes. Observó que Syaoran empezaba a sudar profusamente, eliminando el alcohol que había ingerido la noche anterior. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos apoyados en los bordes de la bañera. Incluso parecía feliz. Demasiado feliz. Sintiendo el deseo irreprimible de interrumpir su ensoñación, se aproximó a él y tiró la esponja y el jabón al agua. Syaoran se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando el agua salpicó su rostro. Abrió un ojo y miró a Sakura. Su semblante estaba empapado y el agua caía lentamente por su barbilla. No hizo nada para secársela. Taladró a Sakura con el ojo que tenía abierto y contempló cómo la joven se descomponía lentamente hasta perder el poco coraje que le quedaba. Se apartó rápidamente a una distancia prudencial, y empezó a ocuparse en tareas absurdas bajo su mirada atenta.

Cuando Syaoran se sentó finalmente en el barreño, Sakura regresó para ayudarle.

—¡Puedo bañarme sólo! —gritó él, que había perdido los nervios al verla buscar el jabón—

Sakura dejó caer el jabón sobresaltada y se alejó apresuradamente hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, Syaoran le preguntó en tono incrédulo:

—¿Dónde te crees que vas de esa manera? —

Sakura se tocó el hombro, luego la espalda. Había olvidado que estaba medio desnuda. Alzó la cabeza y le contestó con aire señorial:

—Voy abajo a que Yamazaki me abroche el vestido. —

Cerró la puerta velozmente antes de que Syaoran pudiera hacer cualquier comentario. La explosión de blasfemias y maldiciones que vino del interior de la habitación le confirmó que su esposo no estaba demasiado contento con ella. De camino al comedor, se cruzó con una camarera a la que le pidió que le abrochara el vestido.

Era domingo, la posada estaba tranquila y el comedor casi vacío. Sakura pidió té, se sentó en la mesa de siempre y conversó tranquilamente con la mujer del posadero. No transcurrió mucho tiempo hasta que Syaoran se reunió con ella. Con el ceño fruncido, se sentó sin mediar palabra. Una vez que la posadera les sirvió la comida y se hubo marchado a realizar sus labores, Syaoran le habló malhumorado.

—Será mejor que vaya con cuidado con lo que hace, señora mía —la amenazó—, a menos que desee que la ponga sobre mis rodillas, le levante las faldas y le azote—

Sakura le dedicó una mirada de niña inocente con sus verdes ojos y fingió no saber la causa de su enfado.

—Dime, mi amor, ¿por qué razón deseas azotar a tu propia mujer, llevando a tu hijo en su interior? —

Syaoran apretó los dientes.

—Sakura—masculló—, no juegues conmigo o comprobarás que no estoy de humor. —

La joven tragó saliva con dificultad y volvió a concentrarse en su plato. El más ligero movimiento en la mejilla de su esposo bastaba para disuadirla. Una vez más, estaba completamente intimidada.

Al retirarse a sus aposentos aquella noche, Syaoran vio el camisón rasgado en el armario. Lo tocó y frunció el entrecejo, luego se volvió y vio a Sakura metiéndose en la cama cubierta con la camisola. Apagó las velas y se desnudó en la oscuridad. Permaneció largo rato mirando el techo con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Sakura le dio la espalda situada todo lo lejos que le permitió la anchura de la cama. Se había tapado hasta el cuello con el edredón, como si este la protegiera de su esposo. Syaoran dijo una maldición en voz baja, se volvió y decidió que, después de todo, no había ocurrido nada pues Sakura estaba tranquila y, además, él no sentía ningún alivio en su cuerpo.

A la mañana siguiente, Syaoran sacó a su mujer de la cama antes del amanecer sin darle tiempo a protestar.

—Apresúrate, no puedo llegar tarde. Vamos a cargar el Clow esta mañana y debo estar presente. —

La ayudó a vestirse y luego él hizo lo mismo. La condujo escaleras abajo y desayunó apresuradamente mientras ella bebía una taza de té intentando no bostezar. Una vez finalizado el exiguo ágape, la escoltó hasta el exterior de la posada, donde se encontraban los excusados, y esperó a que terminara. La llevó de vuelta a sus aposentos y le dio instrucciones a Yamazaki. Después se marchó y no regresó hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Como la noche anterior, se desnudó en la oscuridad y se metió en la cama procurando no despertarla. Durante los días venideros, el horario fue el mismo, y Sakura no habló con Syaoran excepto durante el desayuno. Ella permanecía en la habitación durante el tiempo que él estaba fuera, entreteniéndose lo mejor que podía. Comía allí mismo o, si no había muchos marineros, en el comedor, custodiada por Yamazaki.

La cuarta noche Syaoran llegó pronto. Sakura se encontraba en la bañera. No esperaba el arribo de su marido a esas horas de la tarde. Cuando la puerta se abrió, se sobresaltó y soltó un grito ahogado.

El hombre dudó un momento antes de entrar, contemplando con placer la encantadora y atractiva imagen doméstica. Sakura se incorporó, cruzando los brazos recatadamente. Abrió sus enormes ojos verdes, recuperándose lentamente del sobresalto. Su húmeda piel brillaba y resplandecía bajo la suave luz de la vela. Su cabello estaba recogido sobre la cabeza y algunos bucles caían sugerentemente sobre los hombros. Era una escena realmente seductora, lo más bello que había tenido el placer de ver aquel día.

Junto al barreño de metal había un pequeño taburete para ayudarla a entrar y a salir y, sobre él, una botella de aceite de baño y una pastilla de jabón. Syaoran sonrió tiernamente y se apoyó contra la puerta. Al cabo de unos segundos la cerró y, con paso acompasado, cruzó la habitación hasta la bañera, se apoyó en ella y se inclinó como si fuera a besarla.

—Buenas tardes, mi cielo —murmuró dulcemente. Muy confundida por sus amables modales y sintiéndose atrapada, Sakura se fue hundiendo lentamente en el barreño hasta que el agua le cubrió los hombros. Intentó devolverle la sonrisa, pero le temblaban demasiado los labios. Syaoran rió burlón ante el esfuerzo de su esposa y se irguió. De pronto, todo lo que la muchacha alcanzó a ver de él fue su mano con la pastilla de jabón. Syaoran la lanzó al agua justo enfrente de su rostro, empapándola y dejándola farfullando casi sin aliento. Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mano de Syaoran sosteniendo una toalla.

—Sécate la cara, cielo —ordenó—. La tienes muy mojada. —

Sakura le arrebató la toalla furiosa y se restregó los ojos.

—Oh, eres... eres... —Se atragantó, muy enfadada.

Syaoran se alejó riendo. Se sentó en una silla con los pies estirados y la observó intentando aguantarse la risa. Pero al ver la mirada llena de odio de su mujer soltó una carcajada.

—Disfruta de tu baño, amor —le dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante, como si fuera a levantarse—. ¿Te importa si te froto la espalda? —

Sakura apretó la mandíbula, impotente, y empezó a incorporarse para salir del barreño, pero vio que él se apoyaba nuevamente en la silla indicándole que volviera a sentarse.

—Relájate, Sakura, y disfruta —dijo en tono más serio—. Probablemente este va a ser el último buen baño que te des en un tiempo. —

Sakura se sentó y lo miró desconcertada. Pensó que se trataba de una nueva fórmula de impartir disciplina.

—Syaoran... te lo ruego. Tengo muy pocos placeres y este es el que más disfruto. Imploro a tu generosidad, Syaoran, no me prives de esto. Oh, por favor. Lo disfruto tanto. —

Syaoran dejó de sonreír, se levantó de la silla y se acercó al barreño. La joven permanecía sentada mirando hacia abajo, completamente abatida, como una niña esperando a ser reprendida. Cuando Syaoran finalmente habló, lo hizo con ternura.

—Estás cometiendo una grave injusticia conmigo, Sakura, al suponer que, por despecho, me atrevería a negarte un placer como este —comentó—. Me refería a que mañana subiremos a bordo y permaneceremos allí tres días antes de zarpar. —

Sakura miró fijamente a Syaoran. El resplandor de la vela iluminó sus senos.

—Oh, Syaoran, lo siento —se disculpó apenada—.Otra vez he pensado mal de ti. —Guardó silencio al advertir que la mirada de Syaoran había descendido.

Él tenía los labios blancos y el tic nervioso en la mejilla. Sakura se ruborizó intensamente y, disculpándose con un murmullo inaudible, se llevó la esponja a los pechos. Syaoran se volvió bruscamente y se acercó a la ventana.

—Si sales del barreño —dijo hoscamente sin mirarla—, podremos cenar en condiciones más civilizadas. Y mejor será que te des prisa. Le ordené a Yamazaki que fuera a buscar la cena. —

Sakura obedeció en el acto.

Al día siguiente, cuando Syaoran la despertó, a Sakura le pareció que se acababa de acostar.

Todavía era de noche, pero él ya estaba perfectamente ataviado. La sacó de la cama y le acercó la ropa. Sakura se enfundó en el vestido con la ayuda de su esposo. Mientras él le abrochaba los corchetes, ella se arreglaba el cabello. Le colocó la capa sobre los hombros y la esperó junto a la puerta mientras ella se frotaba el rostro con una toalla húmeda, borrando cualquier vestigio del sueño. Luego bajaron las escaleras, y desayunaron velozmente. Al cabo de un rato, caminaban en dirección al barco.

La tripulación ya estaba en movimiento, preparando el navío para subir la carga del día. Los hombres interrumpieron su actividad para ver cómo su Capitán y su joven esposa subían a bordo. Les siguieron con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron por la puerta, bajo el alcázar.

Una vez en el camarote, Sakura se deshizo de la capa y se metió en la litera. No se enteró ni de cuándo Syaoran le tapó con el edredón. Tras acabar el almuerzo que Syaoran le había llevado, subió a cubierta y se quedó apoyada en el pasamanos, observando la actividad de los marineros en el puerto. Estaba repleto de vendedores que pululaban por los muelles vendiendo fruta y verduras frescas a los marineros, ansiosos por romper su monótona dieta consistente en cerdo salado y curado, guisantes y sequetes. Ricos mercaderes, elegantemente ataviados, tropezaban con mendigos y ladrones que intentaban saquearles los bolsillos. Algunos marineros paseaban con prostitutas a las que acariciaban abiertamente y carruajes que esperaban a ser alquilados. Vivos colores se mezclaban con la rutina, para vestir el puerto en su esplendor diario.

Había barcos cargando y descargando. Las blasfemias de los marineros se mezclaban con los gritos de los vendedores ambulantes y los regateos de los mercaderes. Dos marineros del Clow mantenían la zona despejada para que los carromatos pudieran detenerse a descargar los suministros.

Sakura nunca había visto un lugar con tanta actividad. Parecía un poco aturdida apoyada en el pasamanos, disfrutando de la vista de cuanto acontecía allí abajo. De vez en cuando, podía oír la voz grave y autoritaria de Syaoran en diferentes partes del barco, dando órdenes a sus hombres mientras estos subían a bordo el cargamento. A ratos le veía hablando con Watanuki, con el contramaestre o con el oficial de cubierta. En otras ocasiones, podía verlo abajo, en los muelles, conversando con comerciantes.

Era ya tarde cuando llegó Yamazaki en un carro tirado por caballos, cargado con su baúl, la bolsa de lona de Syaoran y, para su sorpresa, el barreño de metal de la posada. Muy confundida, vio cómo descargaban los objetos del carro y los subían a bordo.

Al dejar la bañera sobre la cubierta, Sakura la observó sonriente. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que Syaoran la había comprado para ella. Miró primero a Yamazaki, luego a su marido, que conversaba con el señor Watanuki. Ahora se había vuelto hacia ella y sus miradas se encontraron. Sakura se sintió llena de alegría y vitalidad. No había regalo más bello o más caro que pudiera hacerla tan feliz como el barreño de metal. Su sonrisa era dulce, cálida y hermosa. Al verla, Syaoran quedó atrapado por su hechizo. El señor Watanuki se aclaró la garganta y repitió la pregunta.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando madame Fontine y dos de sus asistentas llevaron los vestidos a Sakura. Después de dar su visto bueno, Syaoran sacó una caja fuerte de su baúl y empezó a contar el dinero para madame. La modista se acercó sigilosamente para echar un vistazo al contenido de la caja y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro al ver la cantidad de dinero que éste guardaba. Syaoran arqueó una ceja mirando a la mujer, haciendo que regresara a su sitio al otro lado de la mesa, y continuó contando.

Madame Fontine miró de soslayo a Sakura, arrodillada frente a su baúl, desempaquetando vestidos y otros artículos. Volvió a fijarse en Syaoran, sonriéndole con un destello calculador en los ojos. La visión del dinero siempre le hacía ser un poco imprudente.

—¿Regresará madame con usted el año que viene, monsieur? —

—No —contestó Syaoran

Madame Fontine , cuya sonrisa se ensanchó, se atusó el cabello.

—Cuando regrese, vendrá a mi tienda a comprarle nuevos vestidos ¿no, monsieur? Estaré esperando ansiosa el momento de coser para ella de nuevo — afirmó, coqueteando con él—. Mis talentos estarán a su disposición, monsieur. —

Sakura, cuyos inocentes oídos no captaron el comentario, continuó con su tarea sin mirar a la modista. Pero Syaoran entendió perfectamente cuáles eran las intenciones de esta. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en Madame Fontine y luego bajó la mirada haciendo una valoración, deteniéndose por un instante en su busto de matrona y sus caderas anchas. Luego, volvió a centrarse en el dinero.

—Me ha entendido mal, madame —la corrigió—. Quiero decir que jamás regresaré a Inglaterra. Éste es mi último viaje. —

La mujer retrocedió, impresionada por la respuesta. Instantes más tarde, Syaoran se acercó a ella y le entregó una bolsa con el dinero que le debía. Madame Fontine no esperó a contarlo. Se dio media vuelta y, sin mediar palabra, se marchó.

Durante la cena, Syaoran no intercambió una palabra con Sakura abstraído en sus asuntos. Al acabar, ésta se retiró a la litera y él se quedó trabajando en sus libros, recibos y facturas, sentado en el escritorio. Era más de medianoche cuando apagó las velas, se desvistió en la oscuridad y se metió en la cama junto a ella.

Todavía despierta, Sakura se apartó para dejarle algo más de espacio, aunque no había mucho que compartir. Se dieron la espalda mutuamente. Por diferentes motivos, intentaron no recordar cuanto había acontecido la última vez que habían compartido la litera.

Los dos siguientes días pasaron veloces. La carga había sido estibada, el aprovisionamiento estaba completo, las últimas escotillas aseguradas y finalizadas las despedidas. Grandes botes remolcaban al Clow hacia el puerto para que pudiera desplegar las velas y aprovechar el viento terral del anochecer. Todos a bordo permanecían en silencio y pensativos, todo menos el navío, que crujía impaciente por gozar del fresco céfiro que lo conduciría de vuelta a casa.

Era un atardecer tranquilo. El mar cristalino estaba en calma. El barco, con sus gavias y vergas desplegadas, esperaba las primeras ráfagas de viento. El sol, casi en el ocaso, iluminaba los tejados de Londres. De pronto, una gaviota aleteó fuertemente rompiendo el silencio. Todos miraron inmediatamente hacia arriba. El sol se había puesto ahora y la fría brisa rozaba el rostro de Sakura, que estaba de pie, junto a Syaoran, en el alcázar. Una vez más, las velas aletearon y la voz de Syaoran retumbó:

—¡Levad anclas! Animaos, princesas, nos vamos a casa. —

El cabestrante del ancla empezó a sonar en el castillo de proa y la voz de Syaoran adoptó un tono casi de alegría.

—¡Virad! ¡A estribor! —

El ancla abandonó las aguas del Támesis y el barco empezó a ganar velocidad. Sakura observó cómo las luces se alejaban en la oscuridad y un nudo atravesó su garganta.

Ya era de madrugada cuando Syaoran entró en su camarote y se dispuso a dormir. Durante el desayuno, le explicó a Sakura lo que esperaba de ella a lo largo de aquel largo viaje.

—Por lo que a mí respecta, Sakura —aclaró—, las cubiertas pertenecen a mis hombres hasta una hora razonable de la mañana. Si te aventuras a salir demasiado temprano, puede que lo que veas te incomode. Te aconsejo que permanezcas en el camarote hasta tarde.

Sakura asintió, obediente, con la mirada fija en el plato y las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

—Y las bodegas son terreno prohibido para ti —continuó él—. Ahí es donde viven los hombres y eres un dulce demasiado tentador en un viaje tan largo. No me gustaría tener que matar a uno de mis hombres por haber perdido el juicio. Por lo tanto, te mantendrás alejada de allí y fuera de su camino. —

Syaoran la miró por encima de su taza de café. Ella cogió la suya y lo observó atentamente, muy ruborizada. El enorme anillo de oro que coronaba el delgado dedo de la joven, resplandeció captado por uno de los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana. Syaoran frunció el entrecejo y bajó lentamente la mirada.

Entrada la tarde, poco después de las cuatro, Sakura oyó cómo el vigía gritaba: —¡Mar abierto! —A proa y cuarto a estribor.

La tarde era de un color gris invernal. El cielo estaba cubierto con nubes bajas que lo surcaban veloces. El viento soplaba fresco del nordeste cuando Sakura subió al alcázar. Syaoran estaba junto al timón, observando cómo el sur de Inglaterra se alejaba en el horizonte.

—Timonel, manténgalo en dirección oeste —ordeno, y bramó a las alturas—: ¡Vigilad las poleas, marineros, y haced otro nudo en la vela mayor!

Permaneció largo rato con los brazos cruzados a la espalda y los pies firmemente pegados al suelo, sintiendo la cubierta y observando las jarcias, los mástiles y las velas hasta que estuvo satisfecho con su barco adrizado con el viento de popa. El sol, muy bajo y rojo en el horizonte, teñía las nubes de un tono dorado y salpicaba el mar de color carmesí. Inglaterra estaba ahora tras ellos, negra y dorada inmersa en la bruma. Sakura divisó, con el corazón en un puño, la última imagen de su país. Al cabo de un instante lo vio desaparecer de su vista y de su vida para siempre.

El sol amaneció triste el cuarto día de viaje, y los vientos del este empezaron a arreciar. Los dos primeros días habían sido relativamente agradables y, con cada centímetro de lona desplegado, el Clow había avanzado a buen ritmo sobre un mar ligeramente rizado. Ahora las jarcias vibraban con el viento y el barco crujía mientras cortaba las olas con su casco blanco bañado por la espuma. Pero el Clow se defendía perfectamente y respondía con suavidad a las órdenes del timón.

Durante la noche, Syaoran regresó al camarote una vez más a su escritorio y a sus libros. Sakura volvió a su dechado, sentada lo más cerca posible a la estufa. El pequeño artefacto de hierro era insuficiente y Sakura cambió de posición varias veces en un intento por mantener todo su cuerpo a una temperatura razonable.

Sus movimientos acabaron por distraer a Syaoran, que dejó su pluma y se volvió hacia ella. Por un instante permaneció sentado mirándola colérico, con un codo apoyado en el escritorio y una mano en la rodilla. Se levantó y se acercó. Con los brazos detrás de la espalda, se mantuvo erguido frente a ella, mientras ella se inquietaba cada vez más ante la atención excesiva. Apartó el dechado y lo miró.

—¿Ocurre algo, Syaoran? —preguntó ella, que ya no aguantaba su escrutinio.

Syaoran pareció no oírla. Dio media vuelta, fue hacia su baúl y levantó la tapa. Empezó a sacar paquetes, dejándolos descuidadamente sobre el suelo, hasta que encontró uno pequeño. Lo cogió y se dirigió de nuevo hacia Sakura.

—Puede que al principio lo encuentres incómodo, pero pronto lo encontrarás útil —afirmó.

Sakura abrió con cautela el paquete y se quedó mirando su contenido, sorprendida. Riendo ante la confusión de su mujer, Syaoran se agachó y levantó la prenda ligeramente acolchada, sujetándola para que ella pudiera inspeccionarla.

—¿Dudas de mi castidad? —inquirió Sakura, desconcertada—. ¿Pretendes atarme con esto? —

Syaoran soltó una carcajada.

—Son como los pantalones de un hombre, pero tienes que ponértelos debajo del vestido para que te den calor —explicó.

Sakura no apartaba la mirada de aquel extraño invento.

—No sabes lo mucho que me ha costado encontrar a alguien que te los quisiera hacer —sonrió—. Todos los sastres pensaron que estaba loco cuando les describí lo que quería, y ninguno de ellos me creyó cuando les dije que eran para una mujer. Tuve que pagar una gran suma de dinero para que finalmente me los hicieran. —

—¿Dices que me los tengo que poner debajo del vestido? —inquirió la joven incrédula.

Syaoran asintió, muy divertido ante la consternación de su esposa.

—A menos que prefieras continuar sintiendo el frío bajo tus faldas. Te aseguro que los mandé hacer con mi mejor intención. Solo quiero asegurarme de que no pasas frío. —

Sakura tocó asombrada la prenda, y finalmente esbozó una tímida sonrisa. —Gracias —murmuró.

Transcurrieron otros cinco días y el frío fue cada vez más insoportable. Sakura dejó de dudar del abrigo que le proporcionaba la extraña creación que Syaoran había encargado para ella. Estaba más que agradecida. El primer día que se los había puesto, se había reído a carcajadas de su aspecto, pues nunca antes había visto nada semejante. Le llegaban hasta los tobillos y se ajustaban a la cintura con una cinta. Su aspecto era ridículo. Todavía seguía riendo cuando Syaoran bajó para almorzar. Se recogió las faldas, muy divertida, para enseñárselos a su esposo, que la observó atentamente.

Solo prescindía de ellos a la hora de acostarse, ya que resultaban innecesarios con la presencia de Syaoran a su lado. El calor de su cuerpo actuaba como un imán, atrayéndola hacia él mientras dormía. A menudo había despertado durante la noche acurrucada contra su espalda y muchas veces, con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Syaoran o la rodilla entre sus piernas. El hecho de que durante la noche se abandonara tanto le causaba cierto desasosiego. Ahora estaban de espaldas, pero despiertos. La noche anterior se habían acostado muy temprano para combatir el frío que reinaba en el camarote, pudiendo comprobar que la litera era un verdadero paraíso que ambos podían compartir cuando la pequeña estufa no les proporcionaba el calor suficiente. Aquella noche, Sakura le había contado cómo había sido su vida antes de conocerle, aunque sospechaba que Lord Kerberos ya le habría puesto en antecedentes. A pesar de ello, Syaoran la escuchó con atención y formuló ocasionales preguntas para completar y entender mejor el relato.

—Pero ¿cómo fuiste a parar a Londres la noche en que nos conocimos? —le preguntó cuando Sakura concluyó la historia. Se volvió sobre la almohada para mirarla, alzando un lustroso bucle que yacía sobre su hombro y jugando con él.

Sakura tragó saliva con dificultad y apartó la mirada.

—Fui con el hermano de mi tía —murmuró—. Iba a ayudarme a encontrar trabajo en una escuela para señoritas, pero me perdí cuando me llevó a una feria la noche misma en que llegamos a Londres. —

—¿Qué clase de hombre era tu tío como para que permitieran que te fueras con él? —inquirió el Capitán.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, nerviosa.

—Uno muy rico, Syaoran —respondió.

—Maldita sea, Sakura, no me refiero a eso —dijo él—. ¿Fue tu tío John Kinomoto tan estúpido como para dejar que ese hombre te llevara con la única promesa de conseguirte trabajo? ¿No sabes que podría haberte vendido a otros hombres o incluso haberte usado él mismo? Tal vez al final haya sido mejor que te perdieras. —

Sakura permaneció muy quieta junto a él, sintiendo su rabia. Empezó a preguntarse si sería el momento adecuado para contarle lo ocurrido con William Court y si lo entendería. Ahora estaba a salvo, lejos de Inglaterra y de prisión. Pero ¿encajaría bien que su mujer fuera una asesina? —

El miedo ahuyentó la idea de confiar en él y la verdad de lo ocurrido aquella noche continuó siendo un secreto.

—Acabábamos de tomar tierra esa misma mañana —explicó Syaoran con ternura, jugando con uno de sus bucles—. Si no hubiese sido así, estoy convencido de que me hubiera comportado de otro modo. Pero estaba inquieto, así que ordené a Yamazaki que me buscara algo de diversión. Su elección no podía depararme más sorpresas: una hermosa virgen, muy fértil y con amigos influyentes. —

Sakura se volvió, ruborizada. Syaoran clavó la mirada en la nuca de la joven, donde la blancura de su piel contrastaba con lo cobrizo de su sedoso cabello suelto. Era un lugar de lo más tentador al que deseaba besar con fervor. Por momentos le resultaba imposible pensar con frialdad.

—Ahora tendré que darle una explicación a mi hermano —dijo.

Sakura se volvió hacia él, muy sorprendida al enterarse de que tenía un cuñado. —No sabía que tuvieses un hermano. —

Syaoran enarcó una ceja y la miró sin inmutarse.

—Soy bastante consciente de ello, señora mía —replicó—. Todavía hay muchas cosas que tienes que aprender de mí. —

Syaoran despertó lentamente, como si estuviera bajo el agua y nadara hacia la superficie. Podía sentir la suavidad y calidez del cuerpo de Sakura junto al suyo. Los voluptuosos senos de la muchacha parecían querer penetrar su espalda, y los muslos estaban apoyados contra sus glúteos, al tiempo que sus brazos sedosos permanecían sobre su cuerpo. Su virilidad despertó ante el pensamiento de poseerla, esta vez con ternura.

La visión de Sakura se tornó en una fantasía en la que su delicada lengua penetraba los húmedos labios de Syaoran. Todo en el cuerpo de la joven le animaba a que consumara sus más profundos deseos hacia ella. Su cabello cobraba vida para gritarle que la poseyera. Sus brazos extendidos le daban la bienvenida y sus manos la acariciaban con pasión. Syaoran la besó una y otra vez, excitando sus sinuosos senos y erizando las rosadas cimas que los coronaban. Finalmente penetró en ella. Sakura arqueó la espalda y se retorció en éxtasis mientras el fervor de ambos aumentaba.

Su virilidad y su mente se unieron para traicionarlo. Honor, orgullo y venganza se convirtieron en humo ante el torbellino de sus pasiones. Se posó sobre ella, decidido a saciar su masculinidad; presionó su pequeño y redondo vientre con sus caderas y, al hacerlo, un ligero movimiento distrajo su atención. Deslizó su mano sobre el pequeño abdomen y volvió a sentirlo, esta vez mucho más fuerte. Su hijo estaba dando patadas, protestando por los pensamientos de su progenitor. Una conciencia fría se apoderó de él, consciente de su cercana pérdida de control.

Se levantó de la litera en silencio para no despertarla y se vistió. La luna brillaba con intensidad, mostrándole el camino sin necesidad de prender una vela. Se sirvió una copa de coñac y empezó a caminar por el camarote, completamente despierto y enormemente preocupado. Su cuerpo le conducía a lugares a los que su mente no quería llegar y, últimamente, esos sueños eran cada vez más frecuentes. Si no tenía cuidado, se levantaría un día habiendo consumado el acto.

Se detuvo frente a la litera, apoyó un brazo sobre la viga que se extendía por encima de su cabeza y la contempló, inocente y tierna, profundamente dormida. Pensó en la violencia y crueldad que semejante ternura había desencadenado. Sakura había soportado su furia y el abuso de Tía Seika, aunque la inocencia era una cualidad innata en ella.

De pronto Meiling acudió a sus pensamientos. Se trataba de la mujer que, en la cumbre de la madurez, lo esperaba a su regreso. Era completamente diferente de la delicada joven que yacía en su litera, y no solo físicamente. Meiling jamás había conocido lo que era la crueldad o la violencia. Sus padres se lo habían concedido prácticamente todo. Su carácter era abierto. No existía casi nada que la ofendiera. En cuestión de hombres era muy atrevida y sabía disfrutar de los placeres del amor.

Sakura, por el contrario, había mostrado su satisfacción al no tener que desempeñar los deberes propios de una esposa. Y, ahora que Syaoran pensaba en ello, le parecía extraño que, a pesar de las veces que se había acostado con Meiling, nunca se hubiera quedado encinta. Con Sakura había ocurrido todo lo contrario. Su semilla había prendido en tierra fértil la primera vez que la había tocado.

Y ahora él se encontraba allí, de pie, totalmente inerme y atrapado por aquella cándida virgen. Y esa imprevista influencia que la joven ejercía sobre él se intensificaba cada día, siéndole sumamente difícil poder contener sus inclinaciones amorosas.

Sakura se revolvió en la litera y empezó a temblar de frío. La proximidad de su esposo ya no la mantenía cálida. Cruzó los brazos alrededor de su delicado cuerpo y se arrebujó bajo el edredón.

Syaoran esbozó una sonrisa irónica y se despojó de su bata. Se deslizó junto a ella, intentando no despertarla, y la estrechó entre sus brazos para darle calor. Durante esos breves instantes, se olvidó de sus pasiones y de su venganza. Sencillamente la contempló como una chiquilla con la necesidad de que cuidaran de ella.

Cuando Sakura despertó por la mañana. Syaoran ya se había marchado. Tenía otro edredón sobre ella y, al darse cuenta, sonrió pensando en lo atento que a veces podía llegar a ser su esposo.

Bajaron al comedor sin apenas cruzar palabra y se dispusieron a comer. Syaoran estaba tranquilo y pensativo. Tenía el semblante enrojecido por los vientos gélidos y llevaba un voluminoso jersey de cuello alto, pantalones oscuros y botas lustrosas. Al llegar al camarote se había quitado el gorro de punto y un pesado abrigo de lana. Su vestimenta era un tanto tosca, pero Sakura decidió al instante que no deslucía su encanto. Estaba atractivo con cualquier cosa que se pusiera, ya fuera esto o sus ricos trajes. Además, esos rudos ropajes acentuaban su hombría.

Esa tarde Sakura se aventuró a salir del camarote y, cubierta con una gruesa capa, ascendió al alcázar. Al no ver a Syaoran por ninguna parte, se dirigió hacia la popa cruzando el pasamanos junto a la borda, hasta llegar junto al timonel, un robusto joven con el rostro cubierto por una fina barba. El marinero hizo ver que no se había percatado de su presencia y, tímidamente, siguió estudiando la brújula. La joven tuvo que gritarle por encima del fuerte viento para que pudiera oír su voz.

—Pensaba que el Capitán estaba de guardia —exclamó.

El timonel alzó el brazo y señaló hacia arriba. Siguiendo su indicación, Sakura vio a Syaoran en lo alto del palo mayor, inspeccionando detenidamente los cabos y colocándolos en su sitio. La joven, mareada por la altura en la que se encontraba su esposo, gimió y retrocedió un paso. El mástil le parecía demasiado frágil para aguantar su peso. Notó cómo su corazón latía con fuerza, paralizada por el miedo. No podía apartar la vista de él. De repente, una ráfaga de viento batió fuertemente las velas. El barco escoró ligeramente y Syaoran, cogido por sorpresa, tuvo que agarrarse firmemente para no caer. Sakura se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar un grito.

Syaoran miró abajo, hacia el timonel. Al divisar a Sakura, interrumpió su trabajo inmediatamente. Se deslizó por el mástil hasta las crucetas, asió dos cabos de retén y con las piernas alrededor de ellos, se deslizó lentamente hasta el pasamanos, saltando sobre la cubierta principal. Ascendió hasta el alcázar, en la popa, y se dirigió bruscamente al joven marinero que estaba al timón.

—Vigile esas ráfagas, marinero —gruñó—. Muy pronto tendremos que poner este barco a prueba y es mejor que no lo fuerce tanto ahora. —

—Sí, mi Capitán —farfulló el marinero, avergonzado ante la reprimenda.

Syaoran cogió el abrigo que colgaba del pasamanos junto a la borda y se lo puso. Sakura se sintió más tranquila.

—Oh, Syaoran, ¿qué estabas haciendo allí arriba? —preguntó enfadada. El miedo casi la había hecho llorar.

Algo sorprendido por el tono de su voz, Syaoran la miró y descubrió una expresión de angustia en el rostro de su esposa. La observó por unos instantes, maravillado ante la emoción que la embargaba, y se encogió de hombros.

—Tranquilízate. No corría peligro. Sencillamente inspeccionaba las jarcias. —

Sakura frunció el ceño, confusa.

—¿Inspeccionabas las jarcias? —repitió.

—Sí, mi señora —dijo él, alzando la cabeza y escrutando el horizonte con los ojos entornados—. Antes de tres días tendremos una tormenta sobre nosotros y preferiría no verme sorprendido por un cabo roto. —

—Pero ¿no puede hacer eso otro hombre? —preguntó preocupada.

Syaoran bajó los ojos hacia ella y sonrió mientras le colocaba la capa.

—Es responsabilidad del Capitán y, por lo tanto, trabajo del Capitán —explicó. Sakura no estaba segura de que la respuesta le hubiera satisfecho. Sin embargo, decidió no seguir replicando.

—Tendrás cuidado, ¿verdad, Syaoran? —

Los ojos de él brillaron al mirarla.

—Lo intentaré. Eres una joven demasiado bella para dejarte viuda. —

* * *

 **AVANCES PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

— _¿Y qué es esto que has traído contigo, querido? —inquirió Meiling, señalando a Sakura—. ¿Algo que encontraste por las calles de Londres? —Su tono de voz insinuaba las implicaciones de su retorno a casa._

 _Con su característico ojo avizor, Eriol ya había sacado una certera conclusión y contuvo una sonrisa cuando Syaora respondió._

— _No, Meiling —contestó muy tenso—. Es mi esposa, Sakura. —_

 _Meiling se quedó boquiabierta. Se hubiera venido abajo si no hubiera sido porque todavía sujetaba el brazo de Syaoran._

REEEEVIEEEWWS!


	14. Chapter 14

**Y seguimos con el Fic!**

 **Una disculpa a todos los followers, reviewers y lectores de ésta historia, el trabajo me hizo imposible dedicarle a éste fic el tiempo que se merece.**

 **No esperaba ver a mi regreso casi 50 reviews! Muchísimas gracias!**

 **Camiko no Punishment**

 **A leer!**

* * *

Capítulo 14: La flor del capitán

 _En el barco mercantil, El Clow; Viaje hacia América._

Aquél día, amaneció con un impresionante sol de color rojo y un inquietante augurio de tormenta.

El viento soplaba con brío e inestable, así que los hombres fueron enviados una y otra vez a orientar las jarcias, a arriar una vela o a soltar otra. El mar empezó a rizarse y a serles desfavorable y el navío, cargado hasta los topes, empezó a tambalearse y a cabecear. Nubes bajas corrían y tapaban el cielo, permitiendo que el sol se asomara intermitentemente tiñendo las brumosas aguas grises de un verde cristalino. La noche se hizo negra y un farol situado encima del timonel procuraba la única luz.

Sakura se aventuró a ascender a cubierta. Estaba totalmente oscuro y era casi imposible distinguir algo. Se tambaleó hasta alcanzar el mástil y se colgó de él. Miró hacia el alcázar y allí vio una escena escalofriante: el oficial de cubierta y el timonel, bajo el farol y junto al timón, parecían flotar inmersos en la oscuridad y separados del agitado Clow. Tragó saliva con dificultad y se apresuró a regresar al camarote decidida a no aventurarse a salir hasta que la tormenta hubiera amainado.

Los vientos cedieron antes del alba y una tenue luz anunció el nuevo día. El intenso negro dio paso a un juego de sombras grisáceas. Las velas se agitaban sueltas mecidas apenas por la suave brisa, y el mar subía y bajaba apaciblemente, brillando como si una gruesa capa de grasa cubriera su superficie. No había horizonte, pues el mar se fundía con las nubes, y una baja neblina ocultaba ocasionalmente las gavias.

El Clow apenas avanzaba y surcaba el oleaje con irritante lentitud. Una vez más, se adentró poco a poco en la noche, con un dominante aire de tensión, mientras los hombres descansaban recuperando las fuerzas que necesitarían para librar la batalla que se avecinaba.

El viento fue ganando en fuerza a medida que la noche avanzaba. Ésta fue larga e inquieta. La tripulación tuvo que levantarse varias veces y salir a recoger las velas cada vez que el viento arreciaba. El navío fue atendido cuidadosamente. Tenía que estar en la mejor forma posible para soportar la tormenta que se estaba formando a su alrededor. Cuando el vigía de la mañana llegó a cubierta, había un gran oleaje y el barco surcaba las aguas empujado por las cada vez más fuertes ráfagas de aire, rompiendo las olas, subiendo y bajando una y otra vez. El Clow se convirtió para Sakura en todo un mundo. Un pequeño puesto de avanzada parecía ir a la deriva inmerso en el devastador caos. Las últimas velas fueron izadas y firmemente amarradas al igual que los cabos de cubierta, proporcionando sujeción a las manos de los que se aventuraban a cruzarla. Las únicas velas que fueron desplegadas completamente fueron las gavias y una vela en la botavara para escorar el barco y poder capear el temporal. Desde entonces, y hasta que la tormenta pasó, ningún hombre se atrevió a subir a las jarcias.

El día transcurrió, las olas se hicieron más altas y el viento barrió con crueldad todo cuanto se interpuso en su camino. En el interior del Clow que se tambaleaba en medio de una masa turbulenta de agua y nubes, las vigas crujían.

Pronto, Sakura ya no conseguía distinguir el día de la noche. Cada centímetro a bordo, estaba empapado y helado. Nunca veía a Syaoran, excepto cuando bajaba al camarote calado hasta los huesos. Al entrar en él, Sakura le ayudaba a deshacerse de las ropas mojadas y lo envolvía en una manta que previamente había calentado frente a la estufa. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y estaba exhausto. Ella intentaba aliviar sus penalidades y, cuando caía dormido, velaba su sueño intentando que nada ni nadie lo perturbara. Solía levantarse solo, se vestía y volvía a salir a cubierta decidido a guiar su barco entre las brutales embestidas de las furiosas aguas.

Varios días habían transcurrido de aquel modo cuando despertó al amanecer y encontró la cubierta con una capa resbaladiza de aguanieve. El viento soplaba fuerte sobre el barco y enormes y largos festones adornaban las jarcias.

Hacia medio día, Syaoran, con las cejas congeladas, descendió al camarote. Sus mejillas estaban blancas y rígidas. Se sentó junto a la estufa, arrebujado en una manta y con las manos alrededor de una taza de café con ron. Acabó la bebida antes de que sus músculos empezaran a relajarse. Sakura estaba extendiendo la ropa delante de la estufa para que se secara cuando, de repente,oyó un golpe sordo y se sobresaltó. Giró sobre sus talones y vio cómo la taza, en el suelo, iba de un lado a otro del camarote; Syaoran se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Con sumo cuidado, le tapó con otro edredón. Cuando James Watanuki entró para hablar con su capitán, Sakura le ordenó que callara y saliese del compartimento. Solo se oía el crujir del barco. Ella permanecía sentada en silencio, guardando celosamente el sueño de su esposo. Pasaron varias horas antes de que Syaoran se revolviera en la litera y abriese los ojos. Totalmente despierto y repuesto en parte del cansancio, se marchó dejando a Sakura satisfecha por saberse en gran parte responsable de la recuperación de su marido.

Syaoran regresó pasada la medianoche tras un largo día cargado de tensiones. Sakura despertó e hizo ademán de levantarse de la litera para ayudarle a desvestirse, pero él le dijo que se quedara donde estaba.

Un instante después, se deslizó a su lado bajo los edredones. Su esposa se arrebujó contra él para darle calor. Tiritando de frío, él aceptó sus esfuerzos agradecido, atrayéndola todavía más. Sus temblores fueron calmándose poco a poco hasta quedarse profundamente dormido, demasiado cansado incluso para darse la vuelta y separarse de ella.

Abrió los ojos al alba, se vistió y regresó a cumplir con sus obligaciones. Sakura continuaba durmiendo.

Al caer esa misma tarde, a pesar de que la tormenta todavía bramaba con furia, Syaoran regresó temprano y se sentó frente a la estufa con las piernas extendidas y el abrigo abierto para disfrutar del calor.

Sakura se acercó sigilosamente también a la estufa y ahora estaba en su postura favorita: sentada con las faldas recogidas y los extraños pantalones expuestos al calor. Cuando decidió que ya se había calentado lo suficiente, se levantó y se dirigió hacia su baúl. Se alejó y se quitó el vestido y la camisola. Al hacerlo, su esposo desvió su atención de las páginas del libro y la observó lenta y pausadamente.

Pudo ver su delicada espalda desnuda y, cuando se inclinó a recoger su camisón, parte de su seno también. Una llama ardió en sus ojos ante la visión. Sakura se puso la prenda rápidamente. Syaoran volvió a concentrarse en el libro.

Una vez más, Sakura se acercó de nuevo a la estufa para cepillarse el cabello. Syaoran perdió de nuevo el interés por el libro, lo cerró y lo apartó.

La miró abiertamente, disfrutando de el momento en el que Sakura se soltaba el cabello y permitía que sus cabello ondulado cayera libres sobre sus hombros y su espalda. El resplandor de las velas que estaban detrás de ella perfiló su figura, dirigiendo la atención de Syaoran hacia su vientre. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de su embarazo. Cuando llegaran a casa, su maternidad no pasaría inadvertida y todo el mundo se haría preguntas al verla en tan avanzado estado de gestación.

Muy pronto entenderían que Syaoran no había tardado nada en poseerla tras arribar al puerto de Londres. Podía imaginarse los rostros llenos de estupefacción al presentarla. Pero los que eran amigos o le conocían no se atreverían a preguntarle por miedo a provocar su ira. Solo su familia y su prometida le interrogarían.

¿Qué les iba a decir, teniendo en cuenta que Sakura se había quedado embarazada a las veinticuatro horas de tomar tierra?

Riéndose de sus pensamientos, se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella. Sakura dió un respingo, dejó de cepillarse el cabello y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Syaoran le sonrió y apoyó una mano sobre su vientre.

—Se está usted abombando muy bien, señora mía —bromeó—. Todo Charleston sabrá que no esperé ni un solo minuto en poseerte. Lo más difícil será explicarle a mi prometida por qué estás a mi lado. —

-¿¡Perdón?!- Soltó Sakura casi en un grito, evidentemente ofendida por sus palabras.

Le apartó la mano del vientre, muy enfadada, y luego se encaró con él, fulminándole con sus ojos esmeraldas—¡Oh de acuerdo! ¡Olvidaba que le tendrás que explicar que yo te forcé a casarte conmigo, chantajeándote porque me dejaste embarazada! . ¡Seguramente te harás el inocente, me presentarás en calidad de querida en esa finca tuya, donde Lord Kerberos no te puede alcanzar, y te casarás nuevamente pero con ella! —

Syaoran había retrocedido un poco por la sorpresa. Sakura se había guardado mucho tiempo esos miedos. Pero la miró enfadado y dio un paso hacia ella. Sakura se levantó de un salto y colocó una silla entre los dos. Tragó saliva.

¿Se había pasado con sus palabras? ¿Había sido ella demasiado hiriente? Ella no había conocido aún la ira de la que hacía gala la gente que conocía a Syaoran Lee.

Sus ojos verdes, tupidos en espesas pestañas negras, estaban ahora bien abiertos, su mirada insegura y sus labios rosas temblaban.

Syaoran bufó, lanzando la mirada al aire como implorando panciencia a los cielos.

¿¡El humor de las embarazadas!?

—Por Dios Sakura, no tengo ninguna intención de hacerte daño —gruñó él—, pero tu hiriente lengua despierta mi rabia. —

Diciendo palabras inteligibles por lo bajo y negando con la cabeza, Syaoran se metió de dos zancadas a la cama. No tenía ni idea de cómo se habían complicado las cosas así, pero no estaba de humor, necesitaba reponerse de las noches que había estado de guardia cuidando de que su barco no terminara hundido como un arrecife con ellos dentro.

—Ahora ven a la cama. He estado demasiado tiempo sin dormir y tengo la intención de recuperarme esta noche. — Acto seguido, se tapó con el edredón, y le dió la espalda dispuesto a disfrutar de un muy merecido sueño.

Sakura levantó bruscamente la cabeza mientras el miedo daba paso a la ira.

¿Cómo se atrevía a sugerirle ahora tranquilamente que durmiera junto a él, después de que le había dicho que tenía que explicarse con su prometida?

¿¡Porqué aún la llamaba prometida si ya estaba casado con ella?!

Ah, el humor de las embarazadas.

Aunque tenía los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, levantó desafiante la barbilla, se acercó a la litera, cogió su almohada y el edredón y se los llevó a la galería de popa.

Syaoran se volvió al sentir el frío con una ceja arqueada y observó por encima del hombro cómo extendía la colcha en el alféizar de la ventana.

—¿Pretendes dormir ahí? —inquirió, incrédulo.

—Sí —repuso ella en un murmullo, sacándose la bata. Se acomodó sobre los cojines y se tapó con el edredón.

—No es un buen lugar para que pases la noche —dijo él—. Todavía no ha pasado la tormenta. La ventana está húmeda y hace frío. No estarás cómoda ahí. —

—Me las arreglaré —contestó Sakura.

Syaoran lanzó una maldición en voz baja. Se sentó en el borde de la litera y se quedó mirándola fijamente. Sakura se revolvió intentando encontrar una postura en la que poder dormir. De repente, el barco dio una fuerte sacudida casi depositándola en el suelo. Syaoran no pudo aguantarse la risa y ella le miró enfurecida, tirando de la colcha. Se colocó entre las vigas de madera y se sujetó a ellas para no caer. Consiguió algo de seguridad, pero la postura continuaba siendo insoportablemente incómoda.

Syaoran se sentó durante un largo rato observándola, hasta que finalmente se acostó. Vio el espacio en que ella había dormido desde el inicio del viaje, ahora vacío.

Cayó en la cuenta de lo mucho que la iba a echar de menos a su lado. Justo la noche anterior, ella había compartido su calor, intentando alejar el frío de su propio cuerpo.

Volvió a mirarla y, cuando habló, su voz tenía un ligero deje de súplica.

—Hay muy poco calor que desperdiciar en este barco. Sugiero que combinemos el nuestro bajo estas mantas —comentó.

Sakura se negó en redondo en el acto.

—No, señor—

Syaoran entonces, se apoyó sobre su codo y la fulminó con la mirada entrecerrada.

—Muy bien, entonces—espetó—. Estoy seguro de que tú y el gélido mar seréis grandes compañeros en ese rígido alféizar. No volveré a suplicarte que vengas conmigo. Cuando te hayas cansado de jugar, déjamelo saber y te haré sitio. No durarás ahí mucho tiempo. —

La testarudez de Sakura ganó la partida. Iba a congelarse la nariz antes de volver a dormir con él esa noche.

A medida que transcurrió la noche, la colcha se fue empapando lentamente con la humedad que se filtraba a través de la ventana. Empezó a sentir el frío y se arrebujó en el edredón mojado en busca de calor. El camisón no le proporcionaba protección alguna contra aquel frío húmedo y, poco a poco, se le fue pegando al cuerpo. Finalmente, se quedó dormida al amanecer.

Despertó de repente al oír un portazo y, muy cansada, observó que la litera estaba vacía y que su marido se había ido.

Intentó levantarse pero el camarote se balanceó y la sacudió violentamente. Ya no sentía frío sino un calor seco que la abrasaba. Trató de quitarse de encima el edredón húmedo, pero estaba atrapado bajo su cuerpo, y los brazos empezaron a temblarle con el esfuerzo.

Decidió cambiar de táctica.

Deslizó los pies hasta el suelo y se sentó en el alféizar mientras el barco se tambaleaba hasta alcanzar finalmente un ritmo suave. En ese momento, pensó que podría apañárselas. Intentó ponerse en pie y deshacerse del edredón, pero se le pegó a ella como si estuviera vivo. Se puso de rodillas y se encontró en el suelo bajo el peso de la manta.

Respirando con dificultad tras una lucha sin frutos por ponerse de pie, permaneció inmóvil.

El frío se colaba a través del suelo y por el edredón. Empezó a tiritar violentamente.

Levantó la cabeza, divisó la estufa e imaginó su calor. Había una silla junto a ella. Si pudiera incorporarse, aquel edredón helado la dejaría en paz de una vez.

Se arrastró con cuidado lentamente por el suelo del camarote. Llegó hasta la silla, se agarró a sus patas y consiguiró apoyar la cabeza sobre el respaldo. Permaneció allí jadeando, extenuada. La habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor. Súbitamente, tuvo la sensación de estar cayendo por un túnel largo y oscuro. Solo conseguía distinguir un diminuto punto de luz que acabó por desaparecer. Se desmayó.

Una hora después, Syaoran regresó del alcázar con su humor algo mejorado pues la suerte seguía estando de su lado; la tormenta los había empujado hacia el sur; habían ganado varios días de ventaja.

El mal tiempo había descargado su furia contra el barco, había pasado de largo y les había dejado bajas temperaturas, aguas agitadas y vientos que soplaban enfurecidos contra las velas, dándoles velocidad. A pesar de su buena fortuna, pensó en la noche anterior y volvió a ponerse de mal humor.

Ordenó a Yamazaki que se apresurara con la comida y se aproximó a la puerta del camarote decidido a reprender a Sakura y explicarle claramente cuáles eran las normas en aquel barco.

Abrió la puerta violentamente, con expresión de furia. De repente, se detuvo y la ira se desvaneció al ver a Sakura sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza y una mano apoyada sin fuerza sobre la silla, el edredón enrollado alrededor de sus caderas y la otra mano en el suelo, con la palma hacia arriba.

Al oír a Syaoran pronunciar su nombre, abrió los ojos y lo vió aproximarse. Levantó la cabeza e intentó hablar, pero sus temblores hicieron que su discurso fuera ininteligible.

Syaoran apartó el pesado edredón de su cuerpo y la cogió en brazos. Su cabeza se desplomó antes de apoyarse sobre el hombro de su esposo.

Oyó como su marido vosciferaba hacia el exterior del camarote llamando a Yamazaki con pánico en la voz y notó que la colocaba sobre la litera y la cubría con mantas.

El joven marinero llegó corriendo y Syaoran le gritó algunas órdenes, pero la confusa mente de la muchacha solo oyó un barullo de palabras. Syaoran volvió a inclinarse sobre ella, esta vez para apartar los edredones. Delirando y tiritando, Sakura lloriqueó y luchó tratando de conservarlos sobre su cuerpo.

—Déjame, Sakura —dijo Syaoran bruscamente—. Tu vestido está mojado. Te sentirás mejor sin él—

La joven relajó las manos y no opuso resistencia mientras él le desabrochaba el camisón y se lo sacaba por los pies. Una vez más la cubrió con las sábanas.

Sakura notó una mano en su frente, y su frialdad la reconfortó. Abrió lentamente los ojos pensando que vería a Syaoran, pero no era él quien estaba allí, de pie, tocándole la frente,

Sino a su padre.

— _Sakura —dijo pacientemente—. Acábate el caldo como una buena chica o papá se enfadará. —_

— _Pero es que no me apetece, papá. —_

— _¿Cómo crees que vas a convertirte en una bella dama si no comes, pequeña Sakura?_ , estás _demasiado delgada para tener seis años. —_

La visión de su padre reprendiéndole años atrás, se hizo borrosa y, un instante después, logró volver a enfocarle, pero ya no era su padre. Era un joven de mirada preocupada, con ojos ámbares. Su rostro, surcado por preocupación, comenzaba a poblarse de una tupida barba.

—¿Tienes que irte otra vez? — le dijo Sakura a aquél rostro.

Ótra vez el rostro de su padre tomó forma frente a ella.

— _Estarás bien con los criados. Pronto será tu décimo cumpleaños. ¿Qué niña a esa edad teme quedarse sola?_ —

Sakura gimió al observar cómo su padre se alejaba. Sus labios empezaron a tiritar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Yo, papá. Yo tengo miedo. Vuelve, papá. Por favor. No te lleves el retrato de mi madre. Es todo lo que tengo de ella. —

— _Con esto pagaré las deudas. Tengo que levármelo todo. —_

Comenzó a escuchar a Tía Seika y a su Tío John. No le veía pero escuchaba claramente como le susurraban con malicia a los oídos.

— _Hemos venido por ti, Sakura. Irás a vivir con tu tía y conmigo_ —

— _Así que tú eres la niña. Con ese aspecto tan frágil que tienes no creo que puedas hacer las tareas de la casa. Mis vestidos te irán bien. No traerás ningún bastardo a mi casa. No voy a perderte de si no te cuido, te convertiás en bruja, igual que tu madre_ —

—No. ¡No soy una bruja! — Sakura se agitaba bajo las mantas, sudorosa, con la mirada enfocada en los recuerdos del pasado.

— _Este es mi hermano William. Ha venido a buscarte para llevarte a Londres._

— _Qué dulce eres, mi niña. Te presento a mi asistente, Thomas Hint. No es el tipo de hombre que resulta atractivo a las mujeres. —_

—Por favor, apártate de mí. ¡No me toques! — Los gritos de la oji esmeralda, hacían eco en el pequeño camarote. Syaoran, con su propio corazón en un puño, intentaba inmovilizar con sus grandes manos las muñecas de Sakura con la delicadeza que podía, para que ella no se hiciera daño en el delirio de la fiebre.

— _Voy a poseerte, querida, así que no hay razón para que te resistas. —_

—Cayó sobre el cuchillo. Fue un accidente. Intentó violarme. Alguien me persigue. Él no sabe que maté a un hombre. Cree que soy una prostituta. —

— _¿Crees que voy a dejar que te escabullas de mí?_ —

—Fue el yanqui quien me tomó. El hijo que llevo es suyo. Nadie más me ha puesto una mano encima. Piensa convertirme en su amante y tener a su hijo mientras se casa con otra mujer en su tierra. No quería gritar. Me asustaste. ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño!—

Sakurá volteó hacia todos lados hasta que distinguió un rostro que no le horrorizaba; a Yamazaki, quien retorcía ansioso, su boina de marinero.

—Se ha dejado el sombrero, Yamazaki. ¿Volverá pronto? —le preguntó. Yamazaki apretó los labios. Nuevamente, su mirada se tornó nublada.

— _El capitán es un buen hombre. —_

—Oh, Syaoran, ¿qué estabas haciendo allí arriba? Me acaricia el vientre con orgullo y luego me habla de su prometida. —

El calor era insoportable. Forcejeó intentando escapar de él. Algo frío y húmedo se desligó por su cuerpo una y otra vez, lentamente. Unas fuertes, aunque suaves manos le dieron la vuelta y su espalda quedó expuesta a las frescas caricias.

—Traga —ordenó una voz—

Sakura volvió a ver a su padre, que le llevaba una taza a los labios mientras le sujetaba la espalda. Obediente como siempre a sus deseos, bebió el caldo.

Tía Seika apareció frente a ella, abrazando el cuerpo de su hermano muerto y el cuchillo atravesado en su pecho. Gritó ante la visión.

Intentó explicarle que había sido un accidente, que no había intentado matarlo, que se había caído sobre el cuchillo. Thomas Hint se aproximó también a ella y sacudió la cabeza, señalándola con gesto acusador.

Sakura vio el hacha del verdugo, la cabeza encapuchada y el torso desnudo de este. Sintió que le presionaba la cabeza contra la piedra y le retiraba el cabello del cuello. Los espasmos de frío volvieron y su padre sujetó su larga cabellera.

—Traga. Traga. —

—¿Está mejor, Capitán? —inquirió Yamazaki.

No paraba de temblar y estaba muy fría. Le colocaron algo caliente a su alrededor y, una vez más, los pesados edredones la reconfortaron.

—¿Papá? No me dejes, papá. Yukito, no puedo casarme contigo. Por favor, no me preguntes las razones. Hay tanta sangre... Solo era una pequeña herida. —

Vió a William Court en el camarote, riéndose de ella y mirándola con lascivia. Estaba borracho. El señor Hint se hallaba a su lado y ambos iban por ella. Sus garras intentaron atraparla.

Sakurare retrocedió y se revolvió en la cama intentando huir, sintiéndo de repente los brazos de su esposo al rededor de ella.

—¡Sálvame, por favor! ¡No dejes que me lleven con ellos! ¡Soy tu esposa! —

Sakura se retorció, ahogada por un calor sofocante, y las convulsiones empezaron de nuevo.

Vio a Syaoran encima de ella y sintió que le acariciaba el cuerpo con un paño frío y húmedo.

—¡No dejes que mi hijo muera, Syaoran! —

Su enorme mano se deslizó por su vientre y sus ojos la miraron.

—Está vivo, amor mío—

Tía Seika, pareció asomarse detrás de él.

— _¿Has oído eso, jovencita? Tu bastardo todavía vive. —_

Los rostros de William Court, Thomas Hint, tía Seika y tío John avanzaban hacia ella, todos se desternillaban de risa con la boca muy abierta.

— _¡Asesina! ¡Asesina! ¡Asesina! —_

Sakura se tapó los oídos y se retorció salvajemente.

— _¡No lo soy! ¡No lo soy! ¡No lo soy! —_

—Traga esto. Debes hacerlo. —Le volvió a decir una voz que le parecía reconfortante.

—No me dejes! ¡No me dejes aquí con el! ¡No me dejes!— Le suplicaba ella siempre a aquella voz, cuyo rostro ya no distinguía.

Cayó una vez más en la oscuridad, en la pacífica y tranquila oscuridad. Flotaba, se deslizaba, se mecía. Una neblina la envolvió hasta hacerla desaparecer.

* * *

 _Una semana después..._

 _Camarote de Syaoran. En el Clow. Viaje hacia América..._

Sakura abrió los ojos y reconoció el camarote

Todo estaba en calma; únicamente podía oírse el ligero crujir del barco.

Permaneció acostada sin moverse durante unos instantes intentando recordar lo que había sucedido.

Había intentado llegar hasta una silla, pero se había caído. Convino por fin.

Se revolvió en la cama con una expresión de dolor en el rostro. Se sentía cubierta de magulladuras, como si cada centímetrosu cuerpo hubiera sido apaleado. Estaba muy débil. Volvió la cabeza sobre la almohada y vio a Syaoran. Estaba dormido en una hamaca que colgaba entre las dos vigas del alcázar.

¿Una hamaca? ¿En el camarote?

Además su esposo tenía un aspecto horrible: el rostro demacrado, los ojos rodeados por unos círculos oscuros y el cabello, desaliñado. Era muy extraño verlo así con lo mucho que se preocupaba siempre por su aspecto.

Su expresión se agravó al ver la habitación. Estaba completamente desordenada. Las sillas estaban atiborradas de ropa y las botas de Syaoran yacían tiradas de cualquier manera en el suelo. Había un cazo con agua cerca de la litera y, sobre la estufa, una hilera de trapos tendidos. Se preguntó qué tipo de desastre había devastado el lugar y por que Yamazaki no lo había arreglado.

Con un esfuerzo doloroso, consiguió apoyarse sobre uno de sus codos, movimiento que no pasó inadvertido a su esposo, que abrió los ojos repentinamente. Saltó de la hamaca y corrió hacia ella, pero al ver que la cordura había regresado a su esposa, aminoró el paso.

Sonrió enormemente y se sentó en el borde de la litera. Le tocó la frente con una mano.

—La fiebre ha cedido —afirmó, aliviado.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Sakura dulcemente—. Estoy muy cansada y me duele todo. ¿Me he caído? —

Syaoran le apartó el cabello del rostro. Sakura notó que su mano temblaba.

—Has estado enferma, cielo, desde hace varios días —explicó—. Este es el sexto. —

—¡Seis días! —exclamó ella, sorprendida y muy confusa. Habían pasado seis días

y parecía que hubieran transcurrido unas horas.

De pronto, abrió los ojos aterrada y apretó el edredón a la altura de su vientre—. ¡El bebé! He perdido el bebé, ¿verdad? —gritó, con los ojos arrancados en lágrimas—. ¡Oh, Syaoran, dime la verdad. ¡Oh, Syaoran! —

Syaoran sonrió con ternura y la cogió de la mano. Se la besó.

—No —murmuró—. El niño sigue con nosotros. Se mueve muy a menudo. Sakura empezó a reír mientras sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y deseó abrazarle, pero se contuvo. Se las secó y sonrió. Ya relajada, se recostó nuevamente en la litera, sintiéndose aliviada pero exhausta. —

—Jamás te perdonaría si perdieras a mi hijo después de todo lo que hemos pasado —bromeó—. Tengo grandes planes para él. —afirmó, orgulloso.

Sakura buscó el rostro de su marido sin apenas poder creer lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Tienes planes para él? —preguntó—. ¿Estarás orgulloso de él... de mi hijo?

—De nuestro hijo, querida —la corrigió con ternura—. ¿Creías que no iba a estarlo... de mi propio hijo? Debería darte vergüenza pensar lo contrario. Ya te dije una vez que me encantan los niños... y si son míos, doblemente. —Syaoran le guiñó el ojo con galanura. Pero Sakura siguió mirándolo fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

Al final, y por primera vez, se atrevió a preguntarle sobre algo que le preocupaba desde hacía tiempo.

—Syaoran, soy la primera... —Hizo una pausa y prosiguió, vacilante—. Es este tu primer... Quiero decir, ¿has tenido algún hijo con otra mujer? —

Syaoran se sentó y la miró enarcando una ceja, con lo que hizo que ella se ruborizara.

Rápidamente, Sakura bajó la mirada y pronunció una disculpa casi inaudible.

—Lo siento. Syaoran. No era mi intención entrometerme. No sé por qué lo he preguntado, de verdad que no lo sé. Por favor, perdóname. —

Tras un breve silencio incómodo, Syaoran rió repentinamente y levantó el mentón de su esposa mirándole a los ojos.

—Siendo un hombre de treinta años, no puedo afirmar que jamás me haya acostado con otra mujer ¿no crees? —Sonrió—. Pero puedo asegurarte que ninguna otra mujer ha tenido un hijo mío. No estoy manteniendo al hijo bastardo de otra mujer. ¿Esto te complace, cielo? —

Sakura sonrió, feliz. Por alguna extraña razón, lo que él acababa de decirle la tranquilizó enormemente.

—Sí —respondió.

Sintiéndose mejor, intentó sentarse. Syaoran deslizó rápidamente sus manos por detrás de su espalda y la ayudó, mientras ella le rodeaba con sus brazos. Luego ahuecó los cojines para que estuviera más cómoda.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó suavemente, sin soltarla. El edredón se había resbalado dejándola desnuda hasta la cintura, con su cabello cayendo salvajemente sobre sus hombros y sus senos. No deseaba soltarla—. Deberías intentar comer algo. Has perdido peso. —

Sakura lo miró a los ojos. Cálidos.

—Igual que tú —susurró.

Syaoran sonrió y la ayudó a recostarse sobre los cojines mientras ella se cubría los senos con la colcha.

—Le diré a Yamazaki que nos prepare algo de comer —dijo él—. Le alegrará saber que ya te sientes mejor. Te ha cogido bastante cariño y me temo que con tu enfermedad ha envejecido diez años. —Hizo una pausa y, con los ojos brillantes, agregó—: Cabe decir, Sakura, que no volverás a dormir junto a esa ventana. —

Sakura rió, avergonzada.

—No he pasado una noche más horrible en mi vida —admitió.

—Es usted muy testaruda, mi señora —observó él divertido—, pero en el futuro tendrá muy pocas ocasiones de demostrarlo. —Se puso nuevamente serio—. Desde ahora impondré mi juicio y haré que se cumpla. —

Sakura sabía que no estaba bromeando. Syaoran se incorporó y, cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, una idea cruzó la mente de Sakura, deteniéndolo.

—¿Syaoran? —inquirió la joven.

Él se volvió y esperó a que continuara. Confusa, ella empezó a retorcer el edredón entre sus manos, temerosa de abordar el tema y del modo en que él pudiera reaccionar, pero consciente de que debía hacerlo. Una vez más, habló en voz baja.

—Syaoran, yo... —Se armó de valor y lo miró fijamente—. ¿Vas a contarle a tu familia que te obligué a casarte conmigo? —

Syaoran la miró perplejo durante varios segundos y, sin una palabra ni un gesto, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Sakura volvió la cabeza hacia la pared, muy avergonzada por haberle formulado esa pregunta.

No le había contestado y la respuesta había quedado clara. Se preguntó si sería capaz de soportar la vergüenza que estaba a punto de sufrir.

Cuando Syaoran regresó, Sakura se había repuesto y había jurado que jamás volvería a sacar el tema.

Syaoran cogió uno de los camisones de seda del baúl y se lo llevó a Sakura a la litera.

—Si me lo permites, te ayudaré a ponerte esto —sugirió él.

Ella dejó que le pusiera el camisón y se lo atara, mientras estudiaba su rostro. Todavía tenía un aspecto cansado y enfermizo. Su cabello, antes bien peinado, ahora estaba desordenado y sus ojeras eran oscuras y profundas. No se había cuidado nada. Sakura ansiaba acariciarle y borrar las huellas de fatiga de su semblante.

—Yamazaki no te ha cuidado nada —murmuró—. Tengo que hablar con él sobre esto. —

Syaoran desvió la mirada, muy incómodo por su aspecto desarreglado. Se alejó de la litera y le dio la espalda. Pero volvió a mirarla cuando ella se revolvió dolorida en el lecho, buscando una postura más cómoda.

—¡Uf! —se quejó—. Esta cama me hace daño. —Alzó los ojos hacia los de él—. ¿Puedo sentarme, por favor? —

Syaoran cogió uno de los edredones de la litera y lo dispuso sobre una silla junto a la estufa. Le llevó las zapatillas y se las colocó. La cogió en brazos, esta vez sin que Sakura se resistiera. La joven le rodeó con sus brazos y lamentó que la distancia hasta la silla fuera tan corta. Estaba colocándole el edredón alrededor del cuerpo cuando Yamazaki llamó a la puerta. El joven entró con una bandeja de comida.

—Hola, Señora —saludó con una amplia sonrisa—, nos ha tenido a todos en vilo, y lo digo muy en serio. Creímos que se nos iba, y el pobre Capitán estuvo a su lado en todo momento, día y noche. No dejó que nadie más la tocara. —

Syaoran fulminó con la mirada al marinero.

—Tienes una lengua muy larga, Yamazaki —refunfuñó.

—Sí, mi Capitán —respondió Yamazaki con una sonrisa, y depositó las bandejas delante de ellos.

Sakura no tenía mucha hambre, pero la sopa era tentadora y empezó a tomarla lentamente. Poco a poco el apetito fue creciendo, hasta que acabó comiendo con gran placer. Se detuvo y se encontró los ojos de ambos hombres observándola. Apartó la cuchara y, sintiendo la necesidad de decir algo, miró al criado y, señalando la desordenada habitación, dijo:

—Por lo que puedo ver, Yamazaki, no te has ocupado mucho de tu Capitán últimamente. —

Syaoran bufó y se alejó. Yamazaki se frotó las manos.

—Sí, Señora. Estaba de muy mal humor. No me dejó ni cruzar la puerta. —Y asintiendo para enfatizar este comentario, agregó—: Solo él se ocupó de atenderla y cuidarla, señora—

Syaoran refunfuñó en voz baja y se acercó a Yamazaki como si quisiera atraparlo. Este se retiró rápidamente cambiando de tema.

—Me alegro de comprobar que ya está bien, señora. Le traeré algo más consistente más tarde —comentó.

Sakura siguió tomando la sopa sin dejar de mirar, divertida, el rostro serio de su marido.

Esa noche, mientras Syaoran se desvestía para acostarse, Sakura se hizo a un lado de la litera y le apañó las sábanas, expectante. Este miró de soslayo el espacio hecho especialmente para él y luego desvió su mirada.

—Será mejor que no vuelva a dormir en la litera —apuntó. La miró, vio su frente arrugada y se aclaró la garganta—. Ahora el tiempo es más cálido y ya no es necesario que compartamos el calor, y yo... tengo miedo de que... durante la noche... pueda volverme hacia ti y hacer daño al bebé. Estarás más cómoda sin mí. —

Se estiró torpemente en la hamaca y se acomodó para disfrutar del tan necesitado descanso. Sakura ahuecó la almohada, lo miró de reojo, se volvió y se tapó hasta el cuello.

Los días se convirtieron en meses.

Tras rodear los Grandes Bancos, el tiempo empezó a mejorar mientras navegaban hacia el sur empujados por los fuertes vientos del norte, acelerando su vuelta a casa.

Bajo el ahora siempre cálido sol, el color natural de Sakura regresó a sus mejillas y las señales de la enfermedad desaparecieron por completo.

Brotó más hermosa que una flor y, al contemplarla, uno podía darse cuenta de lo bien que le sentaba la maternidad.

Siempre que subía al alcázar, y siempre lo hacía bajo la protección de Syaoran, los ojos de los hombres se posaban en ella y, con la capa y el cabello al viento, era realmente digna de admirar. Pensaban en ella como la más delicada de las mujeres y nunca dijeron una sola palabra o hicieron una sola cosa que diera a entender lo contrario. Su refinamiento atrajo a muchas manos deseosas de asistirla en sus salidas a cubierta.

Pronto, en Syaoran, también toda señal de cansancio desapareció de sus ojos, ya no se lo veía demacrado y sus ojeras desaparecieron. La exposición al sol y al viento hizo que su piel se tornase cobriza. Sakura, que se sentía cada vez más mujer, empezó a observarlo con mayor frecuencia.

Estaban cerca de las Bermudas y a punto de recalar en una de las islas, cuando les sorprendió una tormenta. Syaoran subió al alcázar y se encontró con Yamazaki sujetando un barril en una de las esquinas del pasamanos y amañando una vela de forma que hiciera de embudo para que el agua de la lluvia lo llenara.

—Yamazaki, ¿te has vuelto loco? —inquirió Syaoran, gritando por encima del fragor del agua—. ¿Qué demonios haces con eso aquí arriba? —

Él respondió levantando la mirada al cielo.

—Su esposa, Capitán. Pensé que le gustaría darse un baño. El agua fresca de la lluvia será un alivio después de tanta sal, Capitán. —

Syaoran contempló el barril con ojo crítico. Yamazaki bajó la mirada, esperando que su Capitán no le ordenara que lo sacara del alcázar. Syaoran giró la cabeza hacia Yamazaki, luego miró el barril y, lentamente, se volvió de nuevo hacia el marino. Su frío escrutinio mantuvo al hombre en vilo durante varios segundos. Arqueó una ceja y esbozó una media sonrisa que le suavizó las facciones.

—A veces, Yamazaki, me sorprendes —afirmó y se marchó a toda prisa del alcázar.

Yamazaki suspiró aliviado y, silbando, volvió a comprobar la sujeción.

Sakura se sumergió en el agua caliente, disfrutando enormemente de la deliciosa calidez que envolvía su cuerpo. Su esposo se sentó en el escritorio, pensando en la rapidez con la que su esposa se había desnudado al ver la humeante bañera. Yamazaki lo había preparado todo discretamente mientras ella estaba en cubierta respirando el aire fresco de la tarde. Al verla, Sakura había gritado de alegría y había dado un beso a Yamazaki, que se había marchado del camarote contento y ruborizado.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se apoyó contra el borde del barreño. Sumergió los brazos en el agua y volvió a levantarlos, dejando que cayera sobre sus hombros. Syaoran blasfemó entre dientes al comprobar que se había equivocado al sumar una columna de cifras por octava vez. Su esposa estaba completamente absorta y no se percató de las maldiciones que su marido estaba profiriendo. Éste dejó la pluma y cerró los libros de contabilidad, intentando calmar su excitación. Se levantó del escritorio y empezó a caminar por el camarote, mirando por las ventanillas hacia el mar, ahora iluminado por la luna, en un esfuerzo por dirigir su atención hacia algo menos frustrante. No lo consiguió, y volvió a encontrarse contemplando a su mujer, cuyos senos parecían juguetear con el agua. Se acercó a ella, como perdiendo una batalla. Le pasó suavemente un dedo alrededor de la oreja y le hizo un suave masaje en la nuca con los nudillos. Ella lo miró, sonrió y apoyó la mejilla en su mano. Syaoran apretó las mandíbulas y se retiró a un lugar del camarote donde se sintiera a salvo. Acostumbrada a sus constantes cambios de humor, Sakura lo ignoró y continuó con su baño, indiferente.

—Syaoran—le pidió dulcemente—, ¿puedes pasarme ese cubo de agua que hay en la estufa? —

El hombre se volvió aliviado por tener una tarea en la que ocupar su mente. Vertió el agua a los pies del barreño y se quedó sujetando el cubo torpemente, viendo cómo su mujer disfrutaba de aquel baño. Sakura se sumergió en el agua y, al reaparecer, mostró unos esplendorosos senos rosados, como cubiertos por el primer rocío de la mañana. Syaoran se volvió bruscamente, farfullando que tenía que marcharse a buscar más agua y se apresuró a huir de aquella cámara de tortura.

Sakura yacía relajada en la bañera, casi ronroneando de puro contento. Estrujaba la esponja, haciendo que el agua cayera por sus rodillas y la tiraba frente a su rostro, salpicándola. El agua era como raso contra su piel, terriblemente cansada de los baños de agua salada.

Un ruido procedente de arriba llamó su atención y, durante un tiempo, se quedó escuchando las pisadas que iban de un lado a otro del alcázar. Reconoció en ellas a su marido y, cada vez que el farol del alcázar lo alumbraba y proyectaba su sombra a través del tragaluz, Sakura se preguntaba si la causa de su estado de ánimo sería la impaciencia por dejar el barco y llegar a casa.

El baño finalizó y la bañera fue vaciada. Sakura estaba sentada frente a la estufa en camisón. El edredón, que momentos antes la envolvía, ahora se le había caído. Todavía estaba cepillándose el cabello cuando su marido entró en el camarote. Ella le sonrió cálidamente al entrar.

Al verla de aquel modo, Syaoran se detuvo en la puerta, indeciso. La delicada prenda de noche era como una fina bruma que le cubría el cuerpo apenas disimulándolo. Sus redondeados senos aparecían generosos por encima del escote del camisón. Al divisar sus suaves y veladas cimas, se enfadó consigo mismo por no ser capaz de dejar de contemplarla.

Empezó a caminar por el camarote, encontrando el pequeño lugar todavía más asfixiante. Se detuvo frente al baúl de Sakura y vio la bata estirada sobre él. Examinó durante unos segundos su intenso color rojo y acarició el tejido aterciopelado como si Sakura estuviera envuelta en sus pliegues. De repente, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se detuvo, renegando. Cogió la prenda y se dirigió hacia ella colocándosela sobre los hombros.

Sakura lo miró sonriendo y se lo agradeció, pero no hizo movimiento alguno para ponérsela. Syaoran esperó, enojado por la tardanza de su esposa, hasta que al final se inclinó y se la colocó él mismo.

—Sakura, por el amor de Dios —se quejó—. No soy un bebé a quien tu ligero atuendo no le afecta. Soy un hombre y no soporto verte tan expuesta. —

Obediente, se deslizó en la bata y se la abrochó, ajustándosela al cuello. Mientras lo hacía, ninguna expresión apareció en su rostro, pero por dentro rió satisfecha por el desasosiego que invadía a su esposo.

Syaoran, cada vez más nervioso a medida que se aproximaban a las Bermudas, comprobó una y otra vez las cartas de navegación. Él y Watanuki compararon sus notas y calcularon el día aproximado en el que iban a arribar a puerto, pero ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra por miedo a equivocarse.

Era la primera semana de diciembre y los hombres discutían la posibilidad de llegar a tierra antes de Navidad. Los dos barcos que habían partido antes que ellos debían arribar a los muelles alrededor de Año Nuevo. Si el Clow llegaba a Charleston antes que ellos, sería el primer barco en regresar de Inglaterra en varios meses, y su cargamento les proporcionaría enormes beneficios. La tripulación sabía que las Bermudas estaban a unos doce días de su destino final, de manera que las islas supondrían el fin del viaje. Era casi el mediodía del ocho de diciembre, cuando la voz del vigía sonó desde lo alto del palo mayor.

—¡Tierra a la vista! ¡Proa a babor! —

No se podía ver nada desde cubierta. Syaoran miró su reloj e hizo una anotación en su diario de a bordo, pero mantuvo el rumbo hasta que pudo divisar claramente las islas. Entonces, dio la tan ansiada orden de poner rumbo a casa.

El Clow ya en ruta, cabeceaba y parecía precipitarse mientras los hombres saltaban a las jarcias y desplegaban hasta el último centímetro de lona para aprovechar las suaves brisas del sur.

Después de más de dos meses en el mar, entraron en la bahía de Charleston una semana antes de Navidad.

Al avistar tierra, izaron las señales para informar que el Clow se disponía a entrar en el puerto.

Sakura se abrigó con la capa y subió a cubierta a echar el primer vistazo al nuevo mundo.

Lo primero que divisó del continente fue una neblina azul y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para poder distinguir la costa. Al acercarse un poco más, pudieron divisar el litoral, pero se dieron cuenta de que se habían desviado unos cuantos kilómetros hacia el norte de la bahía de Charleston. Syaoran condujo el barco varios cabos a babor hacia el canal principal.

Sakura contempló una vasta panorámica de lo que iba a convertirse en su nuevo hogar. Con lo que había leído y oído, se había formado la idea de un desvaído asentamiento en medio de una ciénaga humeante.

Se quedó asombrada ante las aguas cristalinas que ondeaban bajo la proa del barco y la arena blanca que se extendía a lo largo de kilómetros de playa. Más allá, podía distinguir frondosos bosques de mangles, cipreses, álamos y robles que se alzaban interminables en la distancia.

Cuando finalmente el navío dobló el cabo y entró en la bahía, Sakura suspiró ante la sensual belleza de la ciudad encalada que se extendía ante ella como un puñado de perlas blancas en una playa soleada. Pasaron por una pequeña isla de arena coronada con un fuerte de madera barrido por el faro del puerto. Izaron todas las velas y se tomaron todas las medidas necesarias para conducir al barco hasta su amarradero.

Cuando el Clow recorría el último kilómetro, Sakura vió la multitud agolpada en el muelle.

Sobresaltada, entendió que entre la muchedumbre se encontraban el hermano de Syaoran, sus amigos, y... su prometida.

Se le heló el corazón ante la idea de enfrentarse a todos ellos y huyó de cubierta, precipitándose hacia el camarote para ataviarse según lo que ella creía que debía ser la esposa de un Capitán.

Se vistió con sumo cuidado, poniéndose un vestido de lana rosa y un abrigo con la cinturilla alta del mismo tono, cortado al estilo húsar y ribeteado con galones de seda. Su ansiedad creció a la hora de arreglarse el cabello. Sin saber qué hacer con él, decidió recogérselo bajo un oscuro sombrero de visón.

Finalmente lista, y sin nada más que hacer, se sentó en la silla junto a la ahora fría estufa, contemplando el camarote en la penumbra, con las manos recogidas en el manguito de piel.

El miedo crispó sus nervios, pero consiguió mantener la compostura gracias a su férrea voluntad. Pudo oír cómo el navío rechinaba contra los muelles. Se sobresaltó momentos después cuando Syaoran abrió la puerta y entró en el camarote. Fue derecho al escritorio, sacó los libros de contabilidad y los ató con una cinta. Luego, sacó del cajón una botella de coñac y se sirvió un generoso trago.

Sakura se levantó de la silla muy agitada, mordiéndose los labios, y se colocó junto a su esposo. Syaoran la miró con la frente arrugada y se sirvió otra copa. Se la bebió de un trago y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.

Con la necesidad de hacer algo que calmara su estado de nerviosismo ante el suplicio que se avecinaba, Sakura cogió la copa y se la tendió a su marido. Este arqueó una ceja, dubitativo. Ante la insistencia de su mujer, llenó el vaso con una cantidad prudente. Imitando el aire tranquilo de Syaoran, Sakura se llevó la copa a los labios y la apuró de un trago.

Un segundo después, abrió los ojos desconcertada, intentando inhalar un poco de aire fresco para amortiguar el fuego que le abrasaba la garganta y el estómago. Tosió y pensó que ya nunca volvería a ser la misma, pero al final, pudo respirar hondo y el calor abrasador se tornó en una sensación cálida y reconfortante. Alzó sus ojos hacia Syaoran, que la miraba divertido, y asintió con valentía preparada para enfrentarse a la multitud que aguardaba en el muelle.

Syaoran se colocó los libros bajo el brazo, dejó la botella en su sitio y, con la mano tras la pequeña espalda de Sakura, la condujo a través de la puerta hasta cubierta donde les esperaba una pasarela.

Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir el escalón hasta el puente y se colocó a su lado. Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente. Sakura aceptó el brazo de su esposo y, respirando con profundidad, dejó que la condujera rampa abajo. Mientras descendían, una pareja se separó de la muchedumbre y se precipitó hacia ellos.

El hombre era tan alto como Syaoran, pero de complexión más delgada,pelo negro y unas gafas, pero no había ninguna duda. Guardaba un gran parecido con su hermano. Y la mujer, alta, robusta, hermosamente rubia, era, sin duda, su prometida. Sus ojos color caoba rojiza estaban llenos de felicidad y, al acercarse, se abalanzó sobre Syaoran y le besó con una pasión excesiva incluso para una pareja de prometidos.

Syaoran soportó sus muestras de afecto aguantando estoicamente, decidido a no acrecentar su coqueteo, y miró a Sakura de soslayo, que observaba crispada la escena. Cuando finalmente Meiling se calmó, miró a Syaoran bastante asombrada ante su frialdad y le asió del brazo, apretándoselo contra el pecho. Luego, se volvió hacia Sakura y la examinó con indiferencia.

Las dos mujeres se miraron brevemente con mutua e inmediata hostilidad. Sakura vio ante ella a una bien contorneada y experimentada mujer, sutil conocedora de los hombres y decidida a conseguir sus objetivos. Sakura descubrió a una joven exquisita y bella, en un incipiente estado de florecimiento que contrastaba con su propio inicio de marchitamiento. Cada una de ellas percibió en la otra lo que más temía y desde este primer encuentro se convirtieron en enemigas.

Meiling terminó su minucioso examen y se giró hacia Syaoran.

—¿Y qué es esto que has traído contigo, querido? —inquirió—. ¿Algo que encontraste por las calles de Londres? —Su meloso tono de voz insinuaba las implicaciones de su retorno a casa.

Con su característico ojo avizor, Eriol, ya había sacado una certera conclusión y contuvo una sonrisa cuando Syaoran respondió.

—No, Meiling —contestó muy tenso—. Es mi esposa, Sakura. —

Meiling se quedó boquiabierta. Se hubiera venido abajo si no hubiera sido porque todavía sujetaba el brazo de Syaoran.

Este se apresuró a hablar con la esperanza de evitar el temporal.

—Sakura, este es mi hermano, Eriol. Eriol esta es mi esposa—

—¡Tu esposa! —gritó Meiling, recobrando el habla alimentada por la ira—.

* * *

AHORA SI!

REVIEEEEEEWS!


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota de Camiko no Punishment:**

 _Hemos terminado la etapa de Londres, y del viaje por el Mar del Norte. Nuestra protagonista llega a América, de la mano de Syaoran, con temores, pero con también con renovada esperanza en el futuro. Habrán muchísimos nuevos aliados que harán de la lectura una delicia, pero también nuevos y peligrosos enemigos. Disfruten!_

 _A leer!_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15: La flor del capitán

 _Muelles de Charleston._

—¡Tu esposa! —gritó Meiling, recobrando el habla alimentada por la ira—. ¿Quieres decir que te has casado con _ésta_ maldita? —

Ignorando el arrebato, Eriol sonrió abiertamente a Sakura y le tomó la mano. Se inclinó ligeramente sobre ella y, enderezándose, le dijo:

—Estoy encantado de conocerla, Señora Lee. —

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa, aceptándolo como futuro aliado.

—Estaba ansiosa por conocerle, Joven Eriol —murmuró con recato—. Syaoran me ha hablado mucho de usted. —

Eriol lanzó una mirada dubitativa hacia su hermano.

—Bueno, conociéndole, creo...

—¡Bastardo! —espetó Meiling con voz estrangulada, mirando fijamente a Syaoran—. ¡Has permitido que me quedara aquí, esperando tus vacuas promesas mientras tú, el gran semental, te acostabas con todas las putas de Londres! —Su puño pasó por delante de la cara de Syaoran—. ¡Me has hecho esperar y creer que este sería tu último viaje y vuelves con tu esposa como regalo! ¡Me obsequias con esta perra usurpadora después de engañarme haciéndome creer en la pureza de tus sentimientos! ¡Maldito seas, vil embustero! Desde luego has complacido bien a tu hermano. ¡Míralo, ahí de pie, sonriendo presuntuosamente y diciendo boberías! —Dio un paso hacia Sakura y la miró fríamente. Su voz se convirtió en un felino maullido—. Y tú, maldita, ¿en qué burdel te ha encontrado?¡Le has quitado el compromiso a otra! —Avanzó otro paso, mientras Sakura la miraba—. ¡Mírate, tan joven, tan delicada, y tan hábil! ¡Te habrás despatarrado en su cama tan alegremente, eh, puta pretenciosa! —

Meiling cogió impulso para abofetearla, pero Syaoran la detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo. La agarró por los hombros, casi levantándola del suelo.

—Te lo advierto, Meiling Wells —le avisó hablando muy despacio—. Ella es mi esposa y está embarazada de mí. ¡He sido injusto contigo, es verdad, de manera que descarga tu venganza sobre mi persona, pero nunca, jamás le pongas una mano encima a Sakura! —

Meiling palideció, se calmó en el acto. Syaoran la soltó y se interpuso entre ambas mujeres, aunque la verdad es que ya no hacía falta, pues Meiling estaba verdaderamente intimidada.

—¿Embarazada? —preguntó casi sin aliento. Sus ojos fueron de Syaoran al redondeado vientre de Sakura, dándose cuenta de su estado por primera vez.

—Ahora que nos hemos convertido en el centro de atención del muelle —empezó a decir Eriol con una sonrisa sarcástica—, ¿podemos irnos ya al carruaje? —Miró hacia la mujer de cabellos negros y piel de porcelana blanca—. ¿Mei, vas a venir con nosotros hasta Harthaven o quieres que le diga a Watanuki o Yamazaki que te dejen en Oakley? —

Meiling le miró despectivamente, luego se dio la vuelta hacia Syaoran y, sonriendo, le dijo dulcemente:

—Debemos detenernos en Oakley, querido. He preparado un delicioso té. —Lo miró sensualmente—. Por supuesto, no vas a decepcionarme. Insisto en ello. —

Eriol observó a ambos y vio que Syaoran arqueaba una ceja. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, el hermano pequeño se acercó a ellos, tomó a Sakura del brazo y, guiñándole un ojo, se dirigió a Meiling.

—Dime, Mei, ¿Ésta invitación incluye al resto de los Lee o es un asunto privado? Estoy seguro de que mi cuñada no desea estar separada de su marido durante mucho tiempo —la pinchó.

Meiling lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Pero, por supuesto, querido —respondió con sarcasmo—, estáis todos invitados. Estoy convencida de que la joven disfrutará de un poco de leche caliente en su estado. —

Eriol agravó su sonrisa mientras jugueteaba con el sombrero de piel de Sakura. —¿Le gusta la leche caliente, Señora Lee? —preguntó a la joven.

—Sí —respondió con ternura, sonriéndole. Eriol ya se la había ganado con su encanto—. Pero prefiero el té. —

Eriol se volvió hacia Meiling con ojos resplandecientes.

—Creo que el té será más adecuado después de tan largo viaje, ¿no crees, querida? —

Meiling clavó sus venenosos ojos en él. Forzó una sonrisa torcida.

—Claro, querido. Debemos hacer cuanto podamos para agradar a nuestra nueva invitada —le devolvió, enfatizando lo que ella consideraba una situación temporal. —La señorita debe disponer de todo lo que desee. —

Eriol se echó a reír suavemente.

—¿Por qué, querida Mei, me da la impresión de que ya tiene todo lo que desea? —bromeó.

Meiling le dio la espalda malhumorada y Syaoran le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su hermano pequeño. Pero este, sonriendo alegremente, se volvió y, galante le tendió su brazo a Sakura.

—Vayámonos, Señora Lee —canturreó—. Debemos cuidarla en su estado y creo que estará mucho más cómoda en el carruaje. —

Mientras se abría paso entre la multitud, la acosó a preguntas, dirigiéndose a ella constantemente con el tratamiento que tanto irritaba a Meiling:

—Señora Lee ¿ha tenido un buen viaje? El mar del Norte puede estar bastante agitado en esta época del año, ¿No está de acuerdo, señora Lee? —

Meiling les siguió rezagada cogida del brazo de Syaoran. Con los ojos entornados, sintió cómo la rabia le hacía hervir la sangre, pues sabía que, cuando hubieran sorteado la muchedumbre, la noticia del matrimonio de Syaoran y por ende la de su ruptura, se habría extendido como un reguero de pólvora.

Syaoran, que en anteriores ocasiones había paseado con Meiling por las calles de la ciudad orgulloso de tenerla a su lado, percibía ahora su pegajosa cercanía como un verdadero lastre. Se sentía ofendido por el descarado cortejo de Eriol hacia su esposa. Pero sabía que su hermano desaprobaba totalmente a Meiling como futura cuñada y que seguiría con esa farsa hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Se concentró en la delicada figura de su mujer, observando cómo sus faldas se balanceaban frente a él, y sus ojos brillaron.

Con gran ceremonia, Eriol le tendió la mano a Sakura para ayudarla a subir al carruaje. Al sentarse descaradamente junto a ella, se encontró con el irritado rostro de su hermano lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

Syaoran ayudó a Meiling a acomodarse y se ubicó en el único lugar que quedaba libre. De inmediato la mujer se apoyó contra él, descansando su antebrazo sobre su muslo de manera informal, declarando la existencia de una intimidad con el hombre.

Con el disgusto dibujado en toda la cara, Syaoran se cruzó de brazos y se sentó muy rígido. Miró a la pareja que tenía enfrente, deseando que su hermano sintiera un poco de compasión.

Sakura observó con recelo el regazo de su marido y la mano posesiva y reivindicativa que yacía sobre él, hasta que finalmente alzó la cabeza para observar la expresión en su rostro. La acción fue interceptada por Meiling, quien esbozó una sonrisa remilgada.

—Dime, querida —dijo con fingida inocencia—, ¿Te ha contado ya Syaoran algo acerca de nosotros? —

—Sí, lo ha hecho —murmuró Sakura. Antes de que pudiera ampliar su declaración, Meiling la interrumpió con una ceja arqueada burlescamente.

—Pero, por supuesto, no te lo habrá contado todo —apuntó. Luego se volvió hacia Syaoran, sonriendo coquetamente y parpadeando—. Seguro que no se lo has contado todo, querido. Espero que no llegaras tan lejos. —

Una bofetada en la cara hubiera dolido menos. La cruda revelación hizo que Sakura sintiera de pronto una fuerte presión en el corazón. Bajó la mirada desconcertada y miles de pensamientos confusos recorrieron su mente. No había pensado en eso para nada... que Syaoran y aquella mujer habían sido amantes.

Por eso él de inicio había estado tan resentido con su matrimonio.

Y, a pesar de llevar su apellido y su hijo, ella era la extraña, no Meiling.

Sakura se mordió los labios y alisó la piel del manguito con manos temblorosas. Su abatimiento fue captado por ambos hombres. El tic nervioso volvió a aparecer en las mejillas de Syaoran, mientras apretaba las mandíbulas. Eriol se inclinó hacia adelante con una sonrisa forzada y ojos llenos de rabia.

—A pesar de lo que digas, mi querida Meiling, nuestra Sakura lleva la prueba de la devoción que siente Syaoran por ella —observó el joven.

Eriol lanzó una implacable mirada a Meiling haciendo que se retirara ligeramente de Syaoran, muy ofendida ante semejante menosprecio.

Syaoran permaneció en silencio, complacido de que su hermano supiera cómo mantener a Meiling a raya.

Eriol apretó con ternura la mano de su cuñada. Ésta apartó su mirada llena de perplejidad y se concentró en lo que había al otro lado de la ventanilla, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar.

Vio a Yamazaki acercarse al carruaje y consiguió esbozar una sonrisa trémula cuando llegó hasta la puerta. El joven marino, mano derecha de su esposo en tierra, se sacó el gorro de lana de la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Vaya, Señor, Señora, están imponentes en sus galas. Hacen que el sol brille todavía más —comentó.

Sakura asintió dándole las gracias y le bendijo con una dulce mirada.

Meiling se recostó en el asiento y les observó con una expresión de desprecio. Podía percibir claramente el respeto que sentía el sirviente por la fulana y sintió la amarga punzada de los celos al ver que este hombre, en el que Syaoran tanto confiaba y al que tanto valoraba, agasajaba a Sakura como nunca lo había hecho con ella. Ahora incluso la ignoraba al volverse hacia Eriol.

—Vaya, señor, parece que acabe de pelearse con un par de gatos monteses — bromeó.

Eriol le sonrió y le contestó de igual forma.

—Vaya, pegajoso lobo de mar, ¿Como has estado? —

Le apretó la mano a Yamazaki de buen humor y, con los cumplidos intercambiados, el marino se dirigió a Syaoran.

—Tenemos los baúles cargados en los carros, Capitán, y Luke y Ethan quieren mover a esas mulas antes de que se queden dormidas. Con su permiso, Capitán, nos gustaría ponernos en marcha. —

Syaoran asintió.

—Dile a Watanuki que venga y partiremos. Primero iremos a llevar a la señorita Wells hasta la casona de Oakley y, posiblemente, nos quedemos unos minutos. Si nos tardamos, continuad hasta casa. —

—Sí, mi Capitán —contestó Yamazaki. Miró a Meiling pasivamente y se marchó.

Poco después, un anciano de color se acercó, cogió las correas, montó en el carruaje y, chascando la lengua, despertó a los caballos que dormitaban bajo el sol cálido. Los fustigó conduciéndolos en un animado trote.

En el interior del coche reinaba el silencio. Este no fue quebrantado más que por esporádicos comentarios sobre puntuales temas de interés según avanzaban por el camino. Sakura, intentando no pensar en nada, mantuvo su mente ocupada en estudiar los parajes que se extendían ante sus ojos.

El viaje continuó hasta la residencia Oakley sin más discusiones entre los pasajeros.

 _Arribando a la entrada de la Finca Oakley (Residencia de los Wells)_

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a la mansión, Eriol intentó levantarse, continuando con su actitud solícita hacia Sakura, pero se encontró con el robusto codo de Syaoran que lo devolvió a su asiento. Este se levantó y, tomándole la mano a su esposa, descendió del carruaje.

Sus ojos se encontraron durante escasos segundos antes de que Sakura desviara su atención. Aún sosteniendo su mano. Syaoran la colocó firmemente sobre su brazo y la condujo hasta la casa dejando que Eriol ayudara de mala gana a bajar a Meiling y le tendiera el brazo reacio.

Cuando Eriol y Meiling entraron, vieron que el mayordomo sostenía el abrigo y el manguito de Sakura, y que ésta había sido conducida hasta el salón por su marido, quien le había colocado una posesiva mano detrás de la cintura.

Eriol se unió a ellos con una sonrisa, dejando que el criado asistiera a Meiling. Fulminándole con la mirada, la mujer pidió que sirvieran el té y unos pequeños entremeses. Luego se unió a ellos.

Syaoran había acomodado a Sakura en la esquina de un sofá, y él se había sentado junto a ella con una mano apoyada en el sillón, tras su espalda. No le había dejado sitio a su hermano para que no pudiera entrometerse.

Lejos de sentirse ofendido, Eriol se alegró de haber logrado que Syaoran finalmente protegiera a su esposa. Se quedó de pie conversando con ellos acerca del viaje.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el bar, Meiling preguntó a Syaoran:

—¿Lo de siempre, cariño? Sé perfectamente cómo te gusta —afirmó con aire de suficiencia.

Sakura cruzó las manos sobre su regazo y bajó la mirada, no sintiéndose especialmente ingeniosa en ese momento.

Meiling la hostigó cruelmente mientras preparaba la bebida.

—Tienes mucho que aprender acerca de tu marido, querida. Tiene unos gustos muy refinados. —Miró con mordacidad a Sakura—. Le gusta que sus bebidas se mezclen con suavidad y eso lleva un tiempo. Podría enseñarte mucho acerca de sus aversiones —comentó sonriendo intencionadamente—. Y acerca de sus gustos. —

Sin que nadie le invitara, Eriol se unió a la conversación.

—Realmente tienes mucho que enseñar, Mei querida, pero nada que sea apropiado para una joven esposa. —

Meiling lo miró colérica y se dirigió hacia Syaoran para darle la bebida, quedándose detrás de la pareja para poder observarlos sin ser vista. Eriol la sustituyó en el bar y se sirvió una generosa copa de whisky.

—Necesitarás amplia experiencia para hacer de tu marido un hombre feliz — continuó Meiling—. Lo sé muy bien. Es una lástima que seas tan joven e inexperta. —

Syaoran apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura y, con su pulgar, le acarició tiernamente la oreja. Sakura miró a su esposo un tanto desconcertada ante semejante despliegue de atenciones delante de su exprometida. Sonrió. Con su hombro rozó la mano de Syaoran ligeramente, devolviéndole el gesto de complicidad.

Desde el punto de vista de Meiling, aquello pareció un intercambio amoroso en toda regla. Carcomida por los celos, ansió fervientemente separarlos. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Eriol clavada en ella. Éste alzó la copa como para brindar y se la bebió con lentitud.

Una joven de color, a quien Syaoran llamó Lulu, entró en el salón y sirvió el refrigerio. Meiling se sentó frente a la pareja y continuó su hostigamiento. Arqueó una ceja mirando a Sakura mientras la joven removía el té.

—Dime, querida, ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Syaoran? —La interrogó.

La taza vibró sobre el plato de Sakura revelando su desasosiego. Los dejó sobre la mesa y dobló sus inquietas manos sobre sus piernas. Syaoran deslizó sus manos sobre las de ella y las apretó, tranquilizándola.

—Lo conocí la primera noche que llegó a Londres, señorita Wells —murmuró.

Meiling estudió a la muchacha dejando que sus párpados cayeran perezosos sobre sus ojos castaños. Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa superficial.

—¿Tan pronto? Pero claro, tiene que haber sido así. Si no, ¿de qué otro modo estarías ahora en un estadio tan avanzado del embarazo? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis casados? —siguió preguntando.

Syaoran esbozó una leve sonrisa mirando a su anterior prometida mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Sakura, atrayéndola hacia él.

—Lo suficiente, Meiling—respondió.

La mujer miró a uno y a otro y decidió que la joven estaba demasiado pálida. Continuó con sus preguntas.

—¿Y a pesar de todo lo conociste, querida? Tenía entendido que a las señoritas inglesas de buena familia les era extremadamente difícil conocer a Capitanes yanquis. —Levantó una ceja, enfatizando las palabras de buena familia, como si realmente lo dudara.

Syaoran lanzó una fría mirada a Meiling y esbozó una pequeña y desigual sonrisa. Luego contestó:

—Sakura y yo nos conocimos gracias a los esfuerzos de Lord Kerberos, Meiling, un buen amigo de mi esposa. Deseaba que nos conociéramos y me amenazó con tomar crueles represalias si me oponía. Es lo que tú denominarías un casamentero. Realmente obstinado, el anciano. —

Sakura se volvió hacia él. Syaoran no había dicho ninguna mentira sino que había hecho que todo pareciera perfectamente correcto, ahorrándole el dolor que hubiera supuesto el conocimiento de los hechos más bochornosos.

Le sonrió agradecida por su respuesta y, como si el bebé notara su contento, dio una fuerte y brusca patada. Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par. Al ver que Syaoran ampliaba su sonrisa, supo que también él lo había notado. Se inclinó hacia ella y sus labios rozaron su cabello, desatando un hormigueo que le recorrió el cuerpo.

—Es un pillín muy enérgico, ¿verdad, cielo? —murmuró con cariño.

Meiling se sintió incómoda ante las constantes muestras de afecto de Syaoran hacia su nueva esposa.

—¿Qué has dicho Syaoran? —inquirió Meiling en un tono exigente.

—Parece ser, Mei —sonrió Eriol—, que no es de nuestra incumbencia. Pero creo que el niño aprueba la unión. —

Meiling no oyó el comentario. Miró confundida a los dos hombres, que ahora intercambiaban divertidas miradas en una especie de comunicación fraternal.

No era la primera vez que, con sus agudezas, se reían a su costa y a Meiling le encolerizaba que la dejaran fuera, especialmente ahora que esta joven delgaducha parecía haber entendido lo que su cuñado acababa de decir. Pero sabía que podía manejarla.

—Syaoran, cariño, ¿te apetece otra copa? —preguntó.

Él declinó el ofrecimiento. La mujer miró de nuevo a Sakura.

—Espero que no te moleste que llame a tu marido por su nombre de pila, querida. Después de todo, lo conozco desde hace tanto tiempo que no me parecería normal llamarlo de otro modo. Además, estábamos a punto de casarnos... ¿recuerdas? —

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa con un poco más de confianza en sí misma.

—No veo ninguna razón por la que no pueda mantener una relación de amistad con la familia Lee, señorita Wells —repuso con suavidad—. Y por favor, llámenos siempre que lo desee. —

Eriol se echó a reír regodeándose en lo que acababa de oír.

—Bueno, Mei, francamente creo que la joven puede darte algunas clases de cómo convertirte en una anfitriona atenta y sincera. Es una pena que no estés en condiciones de apreciar la lección. —

Meiling se enderezó y le lanzó una mirada llena de furia.

—¡Puedes tener la bondad de mantener tu boca cerrada y dejar de mostrar lo obtuso que eres! —Escupió.

Syaoran soltó una carcajada mientras acariciaba el hombro de su esposa.

—Mi querido hermano, vas a tener que luchar por tu vida si sigues con esta locura. ¿No recuerdas el mal genio que tiene Meiling? —bromeó.

—No, Syaoran. —Eriol sonrió—. Parece que eres tú quien lo ha olvidado. Si sigues acariciando a tu esposa delante de Mei, verás cómo el arañado eres tú. —

El hermano mayor volvió a soltar una carcajada y retiró su brazo de Sakura casi con pena, _casi_. Luego se incorporó.

—Deberíamos irnos, Meiling. El viaje ha sido agotador para Sakura, que desea descansar. Yo también estoy ansioso por llegar a casa. —

Le agradeció los refrigerios y, dándole la mano a Sakura, la ayudó a incorporarse mientras Eriol apuraba el contenido de su copa.

En el recibidor, la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo y sostuvo su manguito mientras ella se abrochaba la prenda. Meiling observó sus atenciones con un sentimiento de angustia, sabiendo que la exquisita joven se le había adelantado en las cuestiones del corazón. Los acompañó hasta el exterior sin encontrar nuevas palabras con las que pudiera continuar el ataque verbal a Sakura.

Syaoran le tendió la mano frente al carruaje que los esperaba y se despidió educadamente. Eriol subió también al coche, sentándose enfrente de su cuñada, dejando el espacio que quedaba junto a ella para su hermano. Meiling les vio partir desde la soledad del porche, inmersa en las sombras del atardecer.

 _En marcha a Harthhaven, residencia de los Lee..._

Una vez en marcha, Syaoran y Eriol conversaban con una tranquila camaradería que denotaba un excelente entendimiento y aprecio los caballos trotaban en el tranquilo atardecer, ellos recordaron la complicidad de toda una vida.

Al cabo de un rato, señalaron una enorme piedra cuadrada que marcaba los límites de su propiedad y Sakura estiró el cuello intentando vislumbrar la casa desde las ventanillas del carruaje. Al ver únicamente bosques interminables, se volvió, desconcertada, para encontrarse con la sonrisa divertida de Eriol.

—Pasará un rato antes de que lleguemos —le informó—. Nos quedan casi tres kilómetros. —

Se volvió hacia Syaoran con sus ojos esmeraldas abiertos de par en par.

—¿Queréis decir que todo esto os pertenece? —preguntó, señalando por la ventanilla.

Syaoran asintió lentamente y Eriol rió, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

—No sabías en lo que te estabas metiendo cuando te casaste con un Lee, hermanita. —

De pronto, Syaoran señaló algo.

—Eso es Harthaven —anunció.

Sakura siguió su dedo con los ojos, apoyando su cuerpo contra el de él para mirar por la ventanilla, pero lo único que vio fue una columna de humo que se alzaba sobre las copas de los árboles, a bastante distancia de la carretera.

Por encima del traqueteo de las ruedas y de los cascos de los caballos, pudo oír el sonido de alegres voces. Se estaban aproximando a un camino flanqueado de robles cuyas ramas aparecían cubiertas de musgo negro.

El carruaje tomó un nuevo camino. Ante la visión de la majestuosa casa, Sakura se quedó sin habla. Enormes columnas dóricas sujetaban el tejado, junto a las copas de los robles, y sostenían un amplio porche en el segundo piso. En el centro del porche surgía la cornamenta de un ciervo imponente.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron ante la perplejidad de la joven, quien en ese preciso instante comprendió, que ese iba a ser el lugar en el que crecería el hijo que llevaba en sus entrañas, y con suerte... muchos más. Se recostó en el asiento llena de esperanza en el futuro y rebosante de felicidad.

 _Arribando a la mansión Harthaven..._

Dos pequeños de color jugueteaban en el suelo, frente a la casa, cuando el carruaje se detuvo bruscamente. Al ver el rostro de Syaoran, los niños se alejaron a toda prisa dejando un silencio sepulcral. De vez en cuando, sin embargo, podían oírse sus risas en una de las esquinas de la casa o al otro lado del porche. Luego se oyó un fuerte «chist» y un estallido de carcajadas. De la parte trasera de la casa, la voz estridente de un joven gritó:

—¡El señor Syaoran está aquí! ¡Por fin ha llegado a casa! —

Entonces, una voz femenina exclamó:

—¡Vaya! El chico ha regresado finalmente. —

Unas pisadas en el interior de la mansión retumbaron en dirección a la puerta principal. Una multitud de niños empezó a surgir de sus escondrijos y los matorrales, hasta que una veintena de ellos se quedó contemplando el carruaje.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y una mujer enorme de color se precipitó hacia el porche, limpiándose las manos en el delantal. Miró hacia el carruaje con los ojos entornados.

—Vaya, Señorito Eriol, ¿por qué se ha molestado en traer a casa a ese desperdicio de los muelles? —bromeó la mujer.

Syaoran abrió la puerta del coche y bajó de un salto, sonriendo abiertamente.

—Hatti, vieja arpía, uno de estos días voy a retorcerte el cuello como te mereces —replicó.

La mujer soltó una alegre risotada y se apresuró a recibirle con los brazos abiertos. Syaoran la abrazó con cariño, estrechándola con fuerza mientras ella reía. Cuando la soltó, la mujer recobró el aliento, aliviada.

—Vaya, señorito Syaoran, veo que no ha perdido usted fuerzas —observó la mujer —. Estoy segura de que uno de estos días me va a romper una costilla —añadió, intentando averiguar quién estaba en el interior del carruaje—. ¿Qué es eso que ha traído con usted, señorito Eriol? ¿Está intentando ocultarle algo a la vieja Hatti? Sáquela ahora mismo y deje que le eche un vistazo para saber de qué se trata esta vez, señorito Syaoran; la última se apareció con ese toro de Bartholomew. Pero está claro que ahora no es ningún toro y puedo ver que no se trata de la señorita Meiling.

Mientras hablaba, Eriol bajó del carruaje y se volvió para ayudar a Sakura. Sin apenas detenerse, Hatti continuó impaciente.

—Dese prisa, señorito Eriol, que estoy ansiosa por verla. Y salga de en medio; siempre fue un niño muy patoso para su edad. —

Eriol se apartó con un brillo alegre en los ojos y dejó que la buena mujer echara el primer vistazo a la joven. Hatti estudió atentamente el rostro de Sakura. Al cabo esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y comentó:

—Vaya, si no es más que una niña. ¿Dónde ha encontrado este bombón, señorito Syaoran? —

Al observar el abultado vientre de Sakura se puso seria. Luego se volvió hacia Syaoran con una mirada grave y consternada, sin dudar ni por un segundo que él era el culpable. Empezó a interrogarle, prescindiendo esta vez de su nombre de pila.

—Señorito Lee, supongo que se casará con esta criatura —gruñó—; le necesita mucho más que la señorita Meiling. Su pobre madre se revolvería en la tumba si no lo hiciera. —

Syaoarn repuso con una sonrisa:

—Ya me ocupé de eso en Londres, Hatti. Te presento a mi esposa, Sakura—

—Oh, bendito sea, señorito Syaoran —gritó Hatti feliz—. Se ha dejado de pamplinas y por fin nos ha traído a Harthaven a una nueva señora Lee. Ahora vamos a tener bebés en esta casa, miles y miles de bebés. Ya era hora. Desde luego, nos dio un buen susto con la otra mujer. Le aseguro que pasé un mal rato. Casi abandono a la familia. —

Se volvió hacia Sakura con una sonrisa radiante y los brazos en jarras—. Señora Lee... —Rió—. Sí, realmente le queda bien ese nombre. Es difícil encontrar a gente como los Lee. Pero es usted tierna como un melocotón y bella como una flor. —

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, la tomó de la mano y continuó con su parloteo.

— Venga conmigo. No deje que estos hombres la dejen aquí fuera en su estado. —Lanzó una mirada acusatoria a Syaoran y prosiguió—: Debe de estar muy fatigada después de pasar tanto tiempo en ese barco con todos esos hombres. Pero ya no tiene de qué preocuparse, señorita Sakura. Ahora está aquí con la vieja Hatti, que va a cuidarla como es debido. Primero le quitaremos la ropa del viaje y, luego, la pondremos guapa y cómoda. Ha sido un viaje muy largo desde Charleston para usted y el bebé. Necesitará descansar un rato antes de cenar. —

Sakura miró a su marido por encima del hombro, indefensa ante esa mujer que, agarrada a su brazo, se la llevaba riendo entusiasmada.

De camino a la casa, Hatti dio una serie de órdenes a dos chicas:

—Tú, ve a buscar un poco de agua para el baño de la señorita, y no pierdas el tiempo, ¿me has oído? —

Eriol se echó a reír apoyado contra el carruaje mientras su hermano sacudía la cabeza observando la escena divertido.

—Esa vieja... —masculló Syaoran—. No ha cambiado nada. —

—Díganle a Yamazaki y a Watanuki que cuando lleguen se den prisa en subir los baúles —les ordenó Hatti sin mirarles—. Seguro que ese par de vagos se tomarán su tiempo. — La puerta principal se cerró de golpe.

Sakura se encontró en medio de un vestíbulo enorme con un fuerte olor a cera procedente del suelo que, bajo sus pies, resplandecía con un brillo aterciopelado. No había una mota de polvo en toda la estancia, donde una escalera curva conducía a la segunda planta. Estaba decorada con muebles elegantes estilo rococó. La tapicería era de terciopelo amarillo y azulón con brocados de colores luminosos y las paredes, de color azul celeste, no presentaban una sola mancha.

Sakura contempló la sala con los ojos muy abiertos y Hatti, al advertir el interés de la joven y sin parar de hablar, atravesó varias habitaciones dando un rodeo hasta llegar al salón. Le indicó el retrato de un hombre sobre la chimenea, muy parecido a Syaoran y a Eriol, aunque con los ojos oscuros y expresión más seria.

—Ese es el viejo amo. Él y su esposa construyeron esta casa —informó Hatti.

En esa estancia las paredes estaban decoradas con papel color crema con relieves de terciopelo en mostaza. Las cortinas, también de terciopelo, eran de un tono un poco más oscuro y estaban adornadas con colgaduras de seda entrecruzadas en la parte inferior.

Las puertas que conducían al porche eran de cristal y la carpintería de una cálida magnolia de color gris. El sofá era de seda verde, las sillas, estilo Luis XV, azul celeste y mostaza, y una alfombra persa en tonos crema y dorado cubría el suelo. Pero el lugar de honor lo ocupaban una cómoda Luis XV con dos sillas con respaldo de bejuco de la misma época y un espejo dorado estilo Chippendale que resaltaba su belleza. Un secreter alto y elegante conducía al comedor. Al igual que las habitaciones anteriores, estaba decorado en estilo rococó. Una mesa larga dominaba la estancia, en la que brillaba una lámpara de araña de cristal.

Sakura observaba fascinada los espléndidos muebles al tiempo que Hatti reía orgullosa, empujándola de nuevo hacia el vestíbulo y escaleras arriba.

—¿De dónde es usted, señorita Sakura? —le preguntó, y, sin dejar que contestara, prosiguió—: Debe ser de ese lugar, Londres. ¿La encontró allí el señorito Syaoran? Seguro que sí. Hemos encendido un buen fuego en su habitación para que se caliente y su baño estará preparado enseguida. Vamos a ponerla muy guapa y cómoda. —

Al llegar al final de las escaleras Hatti la condujo al dormitorio de Syaoran. Era una habitación grande con una cama gigantesca con cuatro columnas y dosel, en cuya cabecera aparecía tallado el escudo de la familia y de la que pendía un enorme mosquitero. Sakura se sintió como en casa de inmediato pues la pieza era cálida y alegre. Al acercarse a la cama su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido pues allí es donde volvería a compartir el lecho con su marido esa noche. Súbitamente pensó que en ese lugar daría a luz a su hijo... y que engendraría a otros... si los había.

El baño estaba listo, y mientras Hatti la ayudaba a desnudarse, Sakura descubrió sobre el tocador un diminuto marco dorado con el retrato de una mujer. Lo cogió con curiosidad y lo examinó. Sus ojos cafés eran inequívocamente parecidos a los de Syaoran y la sonrisa revelaba un rasgo en común con la perpetua alegría de Eriol, además del cabello negro.

—Esa es la señorita Yeran—dijo Hatti, orgullosa—, la madre del señorito. Era tan dulce como usted, pero trabajaba muy duro para llevar esta casa. Con su manera peculiar de hacer las cosas conseguía que ese par de bribones y su padre la ayudaran en todo. Y cuando esos chicos hacían algo que no debían, ella les hablaba suavemente hasta que salían gateando por el porche. Pero nunca supieron que era ella la que mandaba en la casa. Y aunque lo supieran, les gustaba que fuera de ese modo, porque nunca se oía una queja. Era dulce como la miel. Y amaba al viejo amo y a sus niños como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo. Pero el amo era otra cosa. Era tan rebelde y terco que hubiera luchado solo en la guerra y la hubiera ganado. El señorito Syaoran es como él. Y orgulloso, ¡vaya si lo es! No hay nadie como él. Creí que la señorita Meiling lo había pillado. Y eso hubiera sido un verdadero problema, porque estoy segura de que hubiera acabado matándola al cabo de poco tiempo. —

Sakura alzó la vista, sorprendida, y preguntó:

—¿Por qué dices eso, Hatti? —

La mujer torció la boca con un gesto de desaprobación:

—El señorito dice que hablo demasiado —repuso, y se marchó a toda prisa en busca de aceite de baño.

Sakura quedó atónita. La anciana había despertado su curiosidad, pero por el momento parecía haber perdido el habla.

Un grito y el relincho furioso de un caballo captaron su atención. Se acercó a la ventana y vio a Syaoran a horcajadas sobre un caballo negro que hacía cabriolas y resoplaba, tratando de librarse de su jinete. Eriol contemplaba cómo su hermano luchaba por controlarlo. Hatti se reunió junto a ella en la ventana para observar la escena. El animal, desesperado bajo las bridas y las espuelas, se encabritaba y coceaba levantando la tierra con los cascos, pero Syaoran, con una fusta en la mano, lo atizaba con el extremo entre las orejas hasta dominarlo. Al final la bestia emprendió el galope pero Syaoran volvió a imponer su autoridad acortando las riendas. Lo llevó a través de los pastos hasta que, agotado, se detuvo junto a la verja.

Hatti sacudió la cabeza:

—Ese viejo caballo solo se deja montar por el señorito Syaoran. Seguro que el frío y todo el trigo que se ha comido le está pasando factura. Cada vez que el señorito regresa a casa tiene que volver a domarlo. —

Mientras Eriol abría la verja para dejar salir al caballo y a su jinete, Sakura se acercó más a la ventana para apartar las cortinas que le impedían verlos partir.

Por unos instantes animal y hombre se volvieron hacia la casa y Syaoran pudo ver a su joven esposa asomada a la ventana con los ojos puestos en él.

El corcel escarbaba la tierra y mascaba las riendas impaciente por emprender la marcha, pero su amo lo sujetaba con firmeza, distraído ante la visión. Sakura se apartó y corrió la cortina. La atención de Syaoran volvió al caballo, que salió al galope a través de la verja, extendiendo sus poderosos músculos y mostrando toda su furia. Syaoran soltó las riendas dejando que corriera y disfrutó, una vez más, del ajetreo rítmico de aquel semental que tenía bajo sus piernas.

—Vamos, dulce niña —instó Hatti a Sakura—. El baño está caliente y se va a enfriar si se queda mucho tiempo ahí. El señorito sabe cómo montar al viejo Leopold, así que no tiene de qué preocuparse. —

Sakura se metió en la bañera al tiempo que Hatti empujaba a Yamazaki y a Luke escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de al lado con los baúles.

Empezó a deshacerlos y a poner la ropa sobre la cama de su amo. Entre todos los vestidos, la anciana eligió uno de terciopelo de color malva para que Sakura se lo pusiera, y lo extendió cuidadosamente.

—¿Le gusta este vestido, señorita Sakura? Es bien bonito. Seguro que al señorito Syaoran le encanta. ¿Le ha comprado todo esto él? Ese hombre... sabe cómo cuidar de lo suyo. —

La muchacha sonrió dejando que siguiera parloteando. Hacía rato que Hatti acertaba con sorprendente tino la mayoría de las suposiciones que formulaba.

La mujer de color se aproximó a la bañera con una toalla enorme extendida para secar a su joven ama.

—Levante su cuerpecito y deje que la vieja Hatti la seque —dijo—. Luego la frotaré bien con aceite de rosas y así podrá descansar un poco antes de cenar. El señorito Syaoran querrá que su baño esté preparado para cuando vuelva. —

Poco después Hatti cerró la puerta sigilosamente dejando a Sakura dormida en la cama, cubierta con un edredón aterciopelado. Ya era de noche cuando despertó, y la criada, intuyéndolo de alguna forma, entró a ayudarla a vestirse para la cena.

—Tiene un pelo precioso, señorita —dijo sonriendo mientras le cepillaba lentamente la larga cabellera—. Apuesto a que el señorito presume de ello —y en voz baja añadió—: Bah, esa señorita Meiling no le llega a la suela de los zapatos. —

De pronto oyeron los pasos de Syaoran en el vestíbulo y las manos de Hatti se movieron frenéticamente para acabar su peinado.

—¡Válgame Dios, el señorito Syaoran está en casa y aún no he terminado con usted! —

Se abrió la puerta y Syaoran entró en la habitación, todavía sofocado por la excursión, con el abrigo colgado del hombro.

—Ya, señor, ya. Acabo con ella en un minuto —se apresuró a decir Hatti.

Él rio con tranquilidad contemplando a Sakura sentada en ropa interior frente al espejo.

—Cuidado, a ver si explotas en mil pedazos, Hatti. Tranquilízate o te dará un ataque. —

—Ya está, ya. Parece que no se puede tener ni un momento de descanso. —La dulce criada sonrió.

Syaoran dejó el abrigo sobre una silla y empezó a desabrocharse el chaleco mientras Hatti le recogía el cabello a su esposa con una cinta.

Luego, siempre bajo su atenta mirada le ayudó a ponerse el vestido. Cuando fue a abrochárselo, Syaoran se levantó y se acercó a ellas.

—Deja, Hatti, lo haré yo. Tú ve a ocuparte de mi baño —le ordenó.

—Sí, señorito Syaoran —repuso la criada, y salió de la habitación arrastrando los pies.

Syaoran le abrochó la parte trasera del vestido pausadamente, asegurándose de que todos y cada uno de los corchetes estuvieran bien sujetos. Con la proximidad, Sakura advirtió el masculino olor a caballo y a cuero sudado. Las manos de él se lentificaron al llegar a los últimos corchetes, e inclinó la cabeza hasta que su rostro rozó el cabello de su joven esposa, inhalando su dulce fragancia. Ella permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos entornados, escuchándole, oliéndole, sintiéndole, temiendo que el más mínimo movimiento rompiera el encanto de ese momento.

Súbitamente, se oyó la voz de Hatti en las escaleras.

—Trae el agua ahora mismo. El señorito Syaoran está esperando su baño. —

Sakura se volvió, pero su esposo se había alejado y ahora estaba desabrochándose la camisa.

Hatti abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a varios niños con cubos de agua caliente. Llenaron la bañera y salieron a toda prisa apremiados por la ansiosa anciana. Esta se detuvo en la puerta, se volvió y preguntó:

—¿Esto es todo lo que necesitan por ahora? —

—Sí —contestó Syaoran al tiempo que empezaba a quitarse los pantalones.

Hatti se marchó cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Sakura preparó la toalla y la ropa de su marido mientras observaba furtivamente cómo este terminaba de desvestirse. Admiró sus músculos largos y fibrosos, su cadera estrecha y su espalda ancha. De repente experimentó un orgullo posesivo hacia él al saber que era suyo y que ninguna otra mujer tenía el derecho de reclamarlo, ni la propia Meiling.

Se sentó en la cama para ponerse las medias y los zapatos mientras Syaoran se metía en la bañera. Este desvió su atención al ver que se recogía las faldas y, enjabonándose distraídamente, admiró sus piernas esbeltas.

—¿Hatti ya te ha enseñado la casa? —inquirió mientras la observaba deslizar por su muslo una liga con volantes.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—No —respondió alegremente—. Solo el salón y el comedor. Pero tengo muchas ganas de ver el resto. Nunca pensé que la casa fuera tan grande ni tan bonita. —Con una encantadora risilla añadió—: Imaginé que viviríamos en una casita. No me dijiste que tuvieras una mansión. —

Syaoran sonrió mientras ella se bajaba las faldas y se las alisaba.

—No me lo preguntaste, cariño —repuso. Sakura se echó a reír. Fue hacia la bañera, metió los dedos en el agua y le salpicó el pecho.

—Apresúrate, por favor, Syaoran. Estoy hambrienta —lo acució.

 _Media hora más tarde_

Syaoran estaba poniéndose un chaleco cuando unas risillas captaron su atención. —¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué es esto? —gritó Hatti en la otra habitación—. ¡No había visto nada así en mi vida! —

Syoran abrió la puerta para averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo. Sakura se unió a él y ambos vieron que Hatti inspeccionaba los pantalones acolchados. Al entrar, miró a su amo de forma inquisitiva.

—Señorito Syaoran, ¿esto es suyo? —le interrogó—. Tiene mucho encaje. —

Sakura se llevó la mano a la boca para contener una carcajada.

—Son demasiado pequeños para usted, Señor —prosiguió la criada—. ¿Para qué los compró? —Se volvió hacia Sakura y, en tono de incredulidad, preguntó—: ¿Son suyos señorita Sakura? —

—Ahora te lo explico, Hatti —dijo Syaoran—. Los mandé confeccionar para mi esposa, para que no pasara frío. —Syaoran sonrió—. El Atlántico Norte en invierno no es lugar para que una señora se pasee sin nada debajo de las faldas —

—Sí, sí, señor —acordó la mujer en un tono burlón.

Syaoran se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

—Hatti, largo de aquí. Ve a ver cuánto queda para la cena. Tu ama está a punto de desfallecer. —

—Sí, señorito Syaoran —contestó la criada y salió a toda prisa.

Sakura empezó a curiosear por el dormitorio ante la atenta mirada de su esposo. Tocó la cama, luego pasó delicadamente sus dedos por una silla.

Syaoran terminó de ponerse el chaleco y le explicó:

—Esto antes era una sala de estar, pero mi madre hizo poner la cama aquí después de que yo naciera. No le gustaba molestar a mi padre cuando Eriol y yo nos poníamos enfermos, así que se quedaba aquí por si la necesitábamos. El cuarto de los niños está aquí al lado. —

Sakura continuó inspeccionando la habitación, familiarizándose con cada uno de los objetos que allí había. Los ojos de su marido seguían puestos en su delicado cuerpo y un impulso creció en su interior. Él deseaba atraerla hacia sí, acariciar sus bucles relucientes. Ella reparó en la colcha hecha a mano. Syaoran se le acercó por detrás, pero se detuvo antes de abrazarla.

Qué pasaría si se le volvía a resistir otra vez, si volvía a luchar contra él. Si la tomaba con violencia podría hacer daño al bebé, o a ella, pensó.

Al sentir su proximidad, su olor, sus suaves bucles, se mareó. No lucharía con ella ni cedería ante sus deseos. Sakura tenía que acercarse a él por voluntad propia.

Que elija, pensó. Ésta habitación o la mía. Ésta cama solitaria o que comparta mis atenciones. Dejaré que sea ella la que escoja.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Ésta cama... Ésta habitación... es tuya si la quieres, Sakura. —Hizo una pausa buscando con torpeza las palabras. —

Sakura se quedó helada, con el corazón en un puño, como si le hubieran clavado una daga en la espalda. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al pensar en las esperanzas que había albergado acerca de llevar una existencia feliz y normal junto a él. Se inclinó consternada y alisó la colcha.

—Es una cama muy bonita —murmuró—. Y la habitación está muy cerca del cuarto de los niños. Imagino que es el mejor sitio para mí. —

Syaoran hundió los hombros, muy cansado. —Le diré a Hatti que vuelva a llevar tu ropa. —

Se volvió, abatido, y regresó a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella frustrado, luego enfadado por haber sacado a relucir el tema. Se maldijo en voz baja:

—¡Estúpido! ¡Bocazas! ¡Idiota! ¡Podrías haberla metido en tu casa y en tu cama sin abrir la boca! —Se acercó a toda prisa al escritorio en el que había una botella de coñac y se sirvió una generosa ración. Luego se quedó mirando fijamente el vaso—. ¡Tenías que hacerte el galante y dejar que eligiera! —Se bebió el coñac de un trago y concluyó—: ¡Así que ahora apáñatelas solo con el frío del invierno, papanatas! —

Dejó la copa de un golpe, agarró su abrigo bruscamente y salió enfadado de la habitación. En el pasillo topó con Hatti, y gruñó:

—La señora Lee ha decidido que prefiere la otra habitación. Encárgate de que saquen su ropa de mi dormitorio antes de que yo regrese. —

La criada, perpleja ante semejante cambio de humor, lo observó con la boca abierta y asintió con un susurro mientras él bajaba furioso por las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de la estancia, todavía sacudiendo la cabeza ante el mal humor de su amo, y se encontró con Sakura llorando sentada en el borde de la cama. Al verla, la muchacha se volvió y se secó las lágrimas.

—Está muy bella, señorita —le aseguró Hatti con dulzura—. El señorito Eriol está esperando impaciente a que baje. Afirma que si su hermano no va con cuidado se la va a quitar delante de sus narices.

Sakura se irguió y consiguió esbozar una trémula sonrisa. Los ojos marrones de Hatti buscaron el rostro de su joven ama reflejando, al verlo, el sufrimiento que había en él, pero se apresuró a continuar hablando en un tono alegre para aliviar su pena:

—Ahora vaya a asearse esa cara preciosa y a comer algo. Si no, ese bebé va a morirse de hambre dentro de nada. —

El parloteo de Hatti disipó en parte la tristeza de la muchacha.

Al cabo de unos minutos entró en el salón.

Al verla, Eriol se levantó de su silla a toda prisa y, tomando sus manos, la agasajó con un rosario de cumplidos, Sakura lanzó una mirada de incertidumbre a su esposo pero este, de espaldas, parecía inaccesible.

Eriol se inclinó sobre su mano como si se tratara de la mismísima reina, ante lo cual ella sonrió decidida a mostrarse alegre. No le daría a su esposo el placer de verla preocupada por haber sido relegada a la otra habitación.

—Ah, lady Sakura, su belleza desborda a esta alma igual que las crecidas primaverales desbordan los bosques. —Eriol suspiró. Ya se había bebido varios whiskys durante la relativamente larga espera—. Para mí es usted tan tierna como la primera baya del verano. —

La joven hizo una reverencia y respondió a su palabrería:

—Ciertamente, señor, se le nota el apetito. Quizá esta tardía cena lo haya indispuesto. Está claro que sería capaz de cubrir mi fealdad con sus halagos con tal de saciar su hambre. —

El joven se echó atrás sintiéndose insultado y replicó:

—Oh, mi preciada hermana, me ha herido en lo más profundo de mi ser, pues en esta jungla de burda soltería la mera visión de semejante belleza aleja de mí cualquier deseo de alimento. —

—Galante caballero —lo consoló—, aprecio enormemente sus amables palabras. —Extendió una mano hacia Syaoran y prosiguió—: Pero allá se esconde el dragón más malvado de todos, y temo que se lo zampará de un bocado. Temo también, gentil señor —añadió alzando una mano como para detenerlo—, que debamos echarle más comida pues de lo contrario la bestia cruel nos engulliría a los dos. —Sakura rio divertida de su estúpido juego. —

Eriol, también riendo alegremente, se dirigió al bar brincando como un bufón, sirvió una copa de vino ligero y se la tendió a la joven.

—Le ruego que se nos una, milady —la invitó—. Los dos hemos hecho un largo viaje para este sobrio placer. —

Syaoran se volvió de mejor humor después de haber sido el blanco de sus mordaces burlas.

—No tengo bastante con que mis preocupaciones me acosen —observó—, sino que debo soportar a un hermano idiota que estaría mejor haciendo de bufón en una compañía de teatro ambulante, y a una esposa ingenua cuya temeridad solo sobrepasa su habilidad para burlarse de mí. Os agradecería que en cuanto acabéis con vuestros juegos infantiles procedamos con la cena. El hambre me altera más que vuestro ingenioso entretenimiento. —

Sakura se echó a reír y le tendió un brazo a Sakura.

—Creo que mi tosco hermano está muy enojado con nosotros, milady —dijo—. Necesita que le sigamos la corriente, ¿no cree? —

Ella vio que su marido estaba de pie observándola, y levantó la cara.

—Sí, por supuesto, querido hermano. Realmente necesita que le sigamos la corriente. Como sabes ha dejado la alegre soltería y ahora tiene que cargar con una esposa embarazada. Muchos hombres se enojarían ante semejante atadura. —

Syaoran la fulminó con la mirada, pero ella se volvió hacia Eriol con una sonrisa seductora, moviendo la cabeza con coquetería y haciendo que sus bucles sueltos se balancearan.

—Ahora, dulce hermano —prosiguió—, debemos encontrar una esposa para ti, así estarás tan serio, abatido y triste como él. ¿Pondría eso a prueba tu buen humor?

Eriol echó su cabeza hacia atrás riendo de buena gana.

—Sin ti, querida hermana, estaría así. Por lo tanto, seguiré esperando y de ese modo podré conservar mi encantadora forma de ser. —

Se echaron a reír. Eriol la acompañó hasta el comedor donde la mesa había sido dispuesta siguiendo el protocolo: Syaoran en un extremo, Sakura en el otro, dos candelabros entre ambos, y, en el medio, Eriol. Éste retiró la silla de Sakura para que tomara asiento y con una expresión de disgusto le hizo saber que estaban sentados demasiado separados.

Syaoran esperó junto a su silla a que su desenfadado hermano ocupara su lugar en la mesa pero este, en lugar de hacerlo y rascándose la barbilla, continuó desaprobando la disposición.

—Querido hermano —explicó Eriol—, debes tener una predilección especial por la soledad, pero resulta que yo soy muy amigable y no soporto que mi dulce hermana coma sola. —Cogió su servicio y lo colocó alegremente a la izquierda de Sakura—

Syaoran le lanzó primero una mirada furiosa pero luego se ablandó ante la alegría de ambos y se unió a ellos. La cena transcurrió de una manera informal. Su charla alegre logró mejorar un poco el humor del hermano mayor.

Los criados retiraron los últimos platos y sirvieron sendas copas de licor a los saciados comensales. Sakura se echó hacia atrás en su silla y suspiró; había comido con gusto y se sentía harta. Necesitaba caminar un poco, pues la cena le había dado sueño.

Syaoran se levantó para retirarle la silla y todos se dirigieron al salón. Él y Eriol cortaron unos puros largos y verdes mientras la muchacha se sentaba en el sofá. Pocos minutos después la necesidad de respirar aire fresco acució a Sakura y le dijo a su esposo en voz baja:

—Syaoran, me temo que esta cena maravillosa me ha dejado induspuesta. Si me lo permites me gustaría dar un paseo. —

El hombre asintió, y observando su vientre abultado, llamó a un sirviente para que le fuera a buscar algo de abrigo. Cuando el chico regresó, Syaoran le ajustó el chal en los hombros y la acompañó a la puerta principal. La abrió para acompañarla, pero Sakura se lo impidió con la mano.

—No —le dijo—, sé que Eriol y tú tenéis que hablar de muchas cosas. No tardaré; solo necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco. —

Syaoran estaba reticente a dejarla marchar sin compañía pero al final aceptó.

—No te alejes mucho de la casa —le advirtió.

Sakura se volvió, asintiendo con la cabeza, y salió al porche. Syaoran regresó al salón con su hermano.

Era una noche agradable y fresca. Nubes pequeñas y blancas rasgaban el brillante cielo estrellado. Bajo la luna llena los imponentes robles con sus musgos colgantes parecían centinelas vestidos de gris. Casi no había viento y los ruidos de la noche surgían de los bosques. Podían verse las luces en los aposentos de los criados y oírse alguna voz ocasional.

Sakura bajó las escaleras hasta la hierba fría y húmeda y paseó despacio entre los árboles gigantescos contemplando cómo sus ramas acechaban a la luna.

Mi primera noche aquí, pensó, y ya me siento extraña y deliciosamente unida a esta tierra. Es más inmensa, más vasta de lo que jamás había soñado. En ella dejaré que mi corazón corra libremente y no conozca el significado del trabajo agotador.

Se volvió y contempló la casa. Parecía estar observándola en silencio meditando sobre el tipo de ama que podía ser. Su fachada la enterneció y le hizo pensar... Una casa en la que criar a mis hijos, un paraíso, un lugar placentero.

—Oh gran casa blanca —murmuró—. Por favor deja que encuentre la felicidad aquí. Permite que dé a luz a mis hijos entre tus paredes. Haz que mi esposo esté orgulloso de mí y no dejes que traiga ninguna desgracia sobre tus cimientos. —

De pronto se sintió muy aliviada, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Caminó a toda prisa hacia la casa en busca de su calor, con la sensación familiar de una compañía nueva y extraña.

Abrió y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido para no molestar a los hombres. Mientras se quitaba el chal, oyó que en el salón Eriol le gritaba enfadado a su hermano.

—¿Fuiste allí esta tarde? Maldita sea, ya viste cómo esa perra trató a Sakura. No perdió ni un solo minuto en dejarle saber lo que había entre vosotros dos antes de que te fueras. Quería sangre, la de Sakura, y le clavó las uñas lo más hondo que pudo. —

—¿Tan extraño te resulta —preguntó Syaoran muy enojado— creer que Meiling haya podido sufrir un fuerte impacto esta tarde cuando, esperando a su prometido, se ha encontrado con la esposa de este? No fue fácil para ella, y desde luego no fuimos los caballeros más galantes del mundo. Podía haberse enterado de que me había casado de un modo más suave. No estoy demasiado satisfecho conmigo mismo por haber terminado con ella de esa forma. Realmente me he portado mal. —

Al oírlo, Sakura se quedó indecisa sin saber si salir huyendo de nuevo o cruzar a toda prisa el vestíbulo hacia las escaleras. Al pensar en Syaoran a solas con Meiling se le encogió el alma.

—Demonios, Syaoran ¿crees que ha sido una santa todo el tiempo que has estado fuera? Ha estado saliendo como si fueran los últimos días de su vida, y tus amigos pueden dar fe de ello. —

Ante el silencio de su hermano, Eriol soltó una carcajada.

—No te sorprendas tanto, Syaoran —prosiguió—. ¿Piensas acaso que en todo este tiempo no ha estado con ningún hombre? Por supuesto que te considera el mejor semental de la ciudad, pero mientras el macho ha estado ausente, ¿crees que esa hembra se ha privado de sus placeres? Lo sabrás muy bien cuando tengas que pagar todas las deudas que ha contraído como la futura señora Lee. Los tenderos han venido a mí con sus facturas para asegurarse de que ibas a casarte con ella, y ya verás cómo se ha gastado más de quinientas libras en tu nombre. —

—¡Quinientas libras! —exclamó Syaoran—. ¿Qué diablos ha hecho? —

Eriol rio, divertido.

—Ha comprado joyas, ropa, todo lo que puedas imaginarte, y luego hizo que arreglaran Oakley de arriba abajo —le explicó—. Apuesto a que es el bombón más caro con el que te has topado en toda tu vida. No es para nada ahorrativa, como ya sabes. Si lo fuera, hubiera podido vivir cómodamente con el dinero que heredó de su padre. Pero se lo gastó en menos que canta un gallo y cuando se arruinó dejó abandonada la plantación. Estaba esperando con ansias el momento de casarse contigo y quedarse con tu dinero. —

Al terminar su discurso, Eriol se dirigió velozmente al bar a rellenar su copa, y al pasar por delante de la puerta, sorprendió a Sakura, avergonzada, con el chal en la mano. Se detuvo y la miró. Ella se ruborizó al haber sido descubierta espiando y se encogió de hombros nerviosa.

—Lo siento... lo siento —se disculpó tartamudeando—. Hacía mucho frío fuera y... solo quería ir a mi habitación. —

Syaoran se acercó a su hermano y vio que Sakura se sonrojaba todavía más. Muy confusa, ella se colocó el chal sobre los hombros y cruzó el vestíbulo corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Syaoran salió al recibidor y la vio ascender por ellas a toda prisa. Se volvió malhumorado hacia Eriol, que se mostró sorprendido ante el repentino cambio de humor de su hermano.

Bebió de un trago lo que le quedaba en el vaso y caminó airadamente hacia el bar. Se sirvió otro y se lo bebió de golpe. Eriol observó inquisitivamente la creciente agitación de su hermano sorprendido ante su abuso del coñac.

Syaoran llenó la copa y se volvió hacia Eirol, que lo miró preocupado, pues normalmente Syaoran disfrutaba con tranquilidad de la bebida. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía malhumorado y bebía coñac como si se tratara de un bálsamo poderoso capaz de alejar los malos espíritus.

—Sin pensarlo demasiado diría que la vida de casado no va contigo, Syaoran — comentó Eriol lentamente—. No puedo entender cuál es el problema. Miras a tu esposa como un macho que huele a una hembra en celo y se te cae la baba con cada cosa que hace. Parece que te asusta tocarla e incluso he visto cómo la maltratabas. Y, ¿qué demonios es eso que he oído de habitaciones separadas? —

Vio que su hermano apuraba nuevamente la bebida con una expresión de dolor en el rostro y continuó—: ¿Has perdido el juicio? Es endemoniadamente hermosa; habla bien, es educada, todo lo que un hombre desearía para sí, y te pertenece. Pero por una extraña razón que no entiendo la has apartado de ti como si tuviera la sífilis. ¿Por qué te ensañas tanto contigo mismo? Relájate. Disfrútala. Es tuya. —

—Déjame en paz —le espetó Syaoran, furioso—. No es asunto tuyo. —

Eriol sacudió la cabeza, exasperado.

—Syaoran, gracias a un sorprendente golpe del destino te ha sido concedida una mujer que vale la pena conservar. Cómo has llegado a encontrar semejante mujer me deja bastante perplejo, aunque dudo que el responsable haya sido tu gran habilidad para elegir compañía femenina. Tus gustos siempre se han decantado por fulanas o mujeres casquivanas, y no por muchachas dulces e inocentes como Sakura. Pero te diré esto, Syaoran: si por alguna razón la pierdes, habrás perdido mucho más de lo que te imaginas. —

* * *

 **AVANCES PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

 _—Pero yo fui el primero que se la llevó, Spinel, ¡yo! Hice el trabajo sucio. ¡La dejé en sus manos! Y, oh Dios, lo que ha tenido que aguantar. La pobre y dulce señorita... —_

 _Eriol se aproximó al cuarto donde dormía Yamazaki, preguntándose con quién estaría hablando a esas horas._

 _La puerta estaba medio abierta, de modo que Eriol pudo ver al hombre sentado a la cabecera del camastro con las rodillas dobladas._

 _Una botella medio empezada yacía entre sus piernas y un gato negro que dormitaba a los pies de la cama, parecía ser el objeto de su monólogo._

 _—Pero —farfulló, mirando al gato—, el Capitán debió tomarle cariño, tal como rastreó la ciudad cuando la joven escapó tras pasar la noche con él. Y cuando descubrió que había huido, jamás lo había visto tan furioso. Todavía estaríamos allí buscándola si no hubiera sido porque el caballero la trajo de vuelta para que se casaran... —_

* * *

 **¿COMO LES HA QUEDADO EL OJO?**

 **REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **Sakurita 136:** ¿Que te parece el personaje de Meiling? Parece que todos están aliviados porque no se casó Syaoran con ella, y de verdad que se nota porqué. Ve en Sakura todo de lo que ella misma carece, y personalmente, siento que su venganza contra Sakura no se quedará sólo en palabras. Yamazaki es un pan De Dios! Y seguro que Syaoran se muere por saber que pasó aquella noche que se conocieron, pero el tiempo al tiempo.

 **:** Bienvenida al Fic! Ojalá éste capítulo haya sido de tu agrado! Síguelo por favor!

 **Yi-Jie San:** Ya se puso tremendo!¿Qué opinas de los nuevos personajes?

 **Crusolvico13:** Yo estaba que me mordía las uñas con éste capítulo. También me reí bastante. Eriol y Hatti hacen el Fic totalmente refrescante.

 **SakLiEsme:** Meiling es todo un caso, imagínate lo cerca que estuvo Syaoran de arruinarse si se hubiera casado con ella. De todas formas se nota que lo que ella siente no es amor. Como se explica en éste capítulo. Así que dejé de sentirme mal por ella. Francamente, que se pudra (:

 **Wonder Grinch:** Definitivamente la mujer más peligrosa de todas. Aunque verás que Charleston está lleno de arpías. Después de todo y como ves en éste capítulo, Syaoran Lee no es ningún mequetrefe para descartar para tus hijas.

 **Chiwanko:** EN TU CARA MALDITA ARPÍA! Y me encanta el partido de ping pong de comentarios que se avientan Mei Ling y Eriol, ciertamente, será un aliado importante.

 **Gracias a quienes no tienen cuenta en Fanfiction que se tomaron la molestia aún así de dejar un Review! Hasta la próxima!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16: La flor del capitán.**

Syaoran se volvió y le lanzó una mirada de furia.

—Hermano, sabes cómo hacer que pierda la paciencia —le espetó—. Te suplico que cierres la boca. Sé muy bien la suerte que he tenido y no hace falta que tus instintos maternales me lo recuerden. —

Eriol se encogió de hombros y respondió:

—Creo que necesitas que te digan los pasos que debes tomar, porque estás haciendo todo lo posible para arruinar tu vida. —

Syaoran alzó la mano, impaciente.

—Olvídalo. Se trata de mi vida —sentenció.

Eriol terminó su whisky y dejó el vaso.

—Estaré por aquí para ver cómo resuelves tus problemas —dijo mirando fijamente a su hermano—. Ahora, buenas noches, y te deseo dulces sueños en tu solitario lecho. —

Syaoran le lanzó una mirada de odio, pero Eriol ya estaba de espaldas saliendo de la habitación. Se quedó de pie, solo con el vaso vacío en la mano. Lo miró durante un largo rato sintiendo ya la soledad de su dormitorio... y de su cama, echando de menos la presencia de su bella esposa bajo los edredones. De pronto arrojó el vaso contra la chimenea y se marchó enfurecido del salón.

A la mañana siguiente el sol brillaba cuando Hatti llamó suavemente a la puerta de su ama e hizo pasar a una joven llamada Mary, a quien presentó como a su nieta. La chica iba a ocupar un puesto de honor como la doncella personal de Sakura. La mujer de color se apresuró a asegurarle que su nieta estaba bien instruida en las tareas necesarias.

—Ha estado aprendiendo lo mejor, señorita Sakura —le explicó orgullosa y rebosante de alegría—, para que pueda cuidar bien a la nueva señora Birmingham cuando haya nacido el bebé. Sabe cómo arreglar el cabello para que quede precioso y todo lo demás. —

Sakura sonrió a la delgada niña y dio las gracias a la anciana:

—Estoy segura de que si dices que es la mejor, Hatti, es que lo es. Muchas gracias. —

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa.

—De nada, señorita Sakura —respondió—. Y, señorita Sakura, el señorito Syaoran dice que permanecerá en Charleston varios días. Tiene que ocuparse de su barco. —

Sakura inclinó la cabeza pensando en lo que había oído por casualidad la noche anterior. No dudaba que Meiling había dado a Syaoran una bienvenida afectuosa, y al volver a su casa, la había apartado a ella, a su mujer, de su lugar legítimo sacándosela de encima como si fuera un abrigo. Ahora podría ir cuando quisiera sin tener que despedirse.

Suspiró y untó mantequilla en una magdalena. Por lo menos había sido bien recibida en esa casa y se sentiría feliz entre su gente atenta y agradable.

Mientras desayunaba prepararon el baño en el dormitorio del amo. Estaba apurando el café cuando llegó Mary con un peine y un cepillo para recogerle el cabello en un gran moño. Al cabo de poco rato ya estaba disfrutando de un baño humeante.

Hatti llegó a la habitación de Sakura una vez que esta estuvo aseada y acicalada, para inspeccionar el trabajo de su nieta Mary. Al ver el excelente peinado, asintió.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, niña —la felicitó a pesar de coger el peine para retocar un rizo—, pero como se trata de la señorita Sakura tiene que estar perfecto —añadió en tono levemente admonitorio.

* * *

La rutina diaria comenzó con la invitación de Hatti para supervisar el menú del día. Sakura siguió a la criada escaleras abajo hasta la cocina, un recinto anexo a la casa, para conocer a tía Ruth. Ella era la reina de ese lugar y la encargada de la preparación de la comida en Harthaven. Era espacioso y estaba muy limpio. En el centro había una gran mesa de piedra flanqueada por dos chimeneas enormes. Cuatro chicas de color con blusones blancos cortaban verduras, preparaban la carne y vigilaban varias ollas en los fogones. La pulcritud de la cocina y de la rutina del trabajo mantenida por Hatti y tía Ruth asombraron a Sakura. Ambas mujeres eran expertas en sus respectivos quehaceres.

Hatti la condujo de nuevo hasta la casa entre explicaciones y detalles. Cada vez que pasaban junto a un arbusto, un árbol o una construcción hacía un comentario. Al entrar, la anciana empezó a ir de un lado a otro inspeccionando meticulosamente la limpieza que el personal de la casa había dispensado a cada una de las habitaciones. Sakura intentó mantenerse a su lado en todo momento. Poco rato después se detuvieron en el salón y la muchacha se sentó en una silla soltando una carcajada.

—Oh, Hatti, tengo que descansar —le suplicó—. Me temo que no estoy preparada para tanta actividad después de un viaje tan largo. —

Hatti le hizo una señal a Mary para que fuera a buscar una jarra de limonada fría. Le sirvió un poco del refresco a su ama, que aceptó encantada e insistió en que ellas también tomaran.

—Y Hatti por favor, siéntate —la invitó.

Dándole las gracias en voz baja aceptó el vaso que le dio Mary y se sentó con cuidado en una silla. Sakura apoyó la cabeza sobre una mano, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Hatti, cuando conocí a Syaoran no imaginé que gracias a él viviría en una casa como ésta —le aseguró incorporándose y esbozando una dulce sonrisa—. E incluso cuando nos casamos lo único que sabía es que era el Capitán de un barco y pensé que pasaría el resto de mi vida en los cuartos sucios de los muelles. Nunca pensé en algo como esto. —

La anciana se echó a reír.

—Sí, ese es el señorito Syaoran, siempre tomando el pelo a la gente que más quiere —contestó.

Tras el almuerzo, Sakura decidió explorar la casa por su cuenta. Regresó al salón de baile intrigada por su belleza. Deseaba volver a caminar por su brillante suelo de roble y tocar sus paredes de muaré. Admiró los adornos dorados y se detuvo bajo una de las arañas mirando hacia arriba deslumbrada ante la miríada de arco iris centelleantes.

Al abrir las puertas cristaleras que daban al jardín, la brisa invernal hizo tintinear los caireles con un sonido suave y agradable. Permaneció largo rato escuchando, pensativa. Exhaló un suspiro, cerró las puertas y abandonó la estancia. Se dirigió al estudio de Syaoran en busca de su presencia, y la encontró en su sillón frente al escritorio de madera de nogal.

Probó el sillón y lo encontró duro e incómodo como importunado ante aquella presencia femenina. Se levantó y caminó por la habitación sabiendo que, a pesar de su desorden, era en ese lugar donde los hombres de la familia Lee habían hecho su fortuna. La estancia estaba limpia aunque las sillas enormes parecían permanecer en la misma posición en la que habían sido abandonadas la última vez que las usaron. Las estanterías estaban abarrotadas de libros sin un orden aparente. Un mueble alto guardaba una amplia selección de pistolas cuyo lustre indicaba su uso frecuente y sobre la chimenea un corzo la observaba en silencio. El único toque femenino que había en el estudio era el retrato radiante de Yeran Lee colgado en un lugar donde le pudiera dar la luz del sol.

La voz de un niño que gritaba en la puerta principal la sacó de su ensueño.

—¡El viajero está aquí! ¡El viajero está aquí! Quiere hablar con la señora de la casa. —

Sakura permaneció indecisa por un instante sin saber si debía ir a saludar al vendedor ambulante, pero al ver a Hatti que se dirigía hacia la parte frontal de la casa decidió seguirla hasta el porche. El viajero saludó a la anciana con confianza y esta le respondió de igual forma antes de presentarle a su ama.

—Señor Bates, esta es la nueva señora de Harthaven, la esposa del señorito Syaoran. El hombre se quitó el sombrero y se inclinó cortésmente. —  
—Ah, señora Lee, es un honor conocerla. Había oído muchos rumores

acerca de una nueva esposa en la familia, y si me permite decírselo señora, los confirma maravillosamente. —

La joven le agradeció educadamente el comentario con una sonrisa.

—Con su permiso señora Lee, me gustaría mostrarle mis artículos — manifestó el hombre—. Dispongo de cantidad de objetos de uso cotidiano para la casa y quizá encuentre alguno que sea de su agrado. —Al advertir que la muchacha asentía, levantó a toda prisa la lona que cubría el carro y bajó un estante—. Antes que nada, señora, me gustaría enseñarle los utensilios de cocina. Y, por supuesto, dispongo de una gran variedad —le aseguró abriendo una caja repleta de los productos mencionados y haciéndole una demostración de la resistencia de sus cazos, sartenes y demás enseres.

Sakura no mostró ningún interés, pero Hatti los examinó con detenimiento. Luego el hombre les mostró sus perfumes supuestamente de Oriente y sus jabones aromáticos. Hatti escogió unos cuantos con coquetería y le preguntó a su señora si deseaba algo de todo aquello. La muchacha declinó el ofrecimiento con el objetivo de ocultar su falta de dinero. El señor Bates desplegó sus telas y, ante la mirada de Sakura, Hatti escogió una muy fina para llevar los domingos.

Cuando el vendedor sacó un terciopelo de color verde oscuro el interés de la joven aumentó y pensó en lo atractivo que estaría Syaoran con él. Se quedó mirándolo un largo rato deseando comprarlo hasta que le vino una idea a la cabeza. Rogó que la disculparan y salió corriendo hacia la casa. Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y buscó entre su ropa hasta encontrar el traje que quería intercambiar. Al cogerlo recordó la historia del vestido beige. Lo había llevado el día en que había conocido a su marido. Eran demasiados los recuerdos que le evocaba y estaba segura de que no sentiría ninguna pena por deshacerse de él. Apartó los molestos pensamientos de su mente y bajó corriendo por las escaleras hacia el porche.

—¿Está dispuesto a hacer un trueque, señor Bates? —preguntó la joven al vendedor.

El hombre asintió.

—Si la pieza vale la pena, señora, por supuesto —respondió.

Sakura extendió el vestido ante él. El vendedor abrió los ojos de par en par. La muchacha señaló el terciopelo verde y le pidió que le mostrara hilos, cintas y satén del mismo tono para el forro. Cuando el hombre trepó al carro en busca del material, Hatti se acercó sigilosamente a ella y le suplicó en voz baja:

—Señorita Sakura, no intercambie ese vestido tan bonito. El amo siempre deja dinero en la casa para estas cosas. Le enseñaré dónde. —

—Gracias, Hatti —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa—, pero es una sorpresa y prefiero no gastar su dinero a menos que él me lo ofrezca. —

La anciana se apartó con un gesto de desaprobación pero no hizo más objeciones. La joven se volvió hacia el hombre que la esperaba con los objetos requeridos.

—El terciopelo verde es un género muy caro, señora —señaló con astucia—. Lo cuido como si fuera oro, y habrá advertido que es de la mejor calidad. —

Ella asintió con amabilidad y alabó su traje de igual modo:

—El vestido vale mucho más que todas sus telas juntas, señor. —Deslizó la mano en el interior del atuendo para mostrarle el trabajo hecho a mano del corpiño. Este relució bajo el sol del atardecer—. No creo que tenga la suerte de encontrar un vestido como este cada día. Es de última moda y muchas mujeres desearían tenerlo en su ropero. —

El vendedor le entregó la mercancía a cambio del vestido, que dobló y envolvió con sumo cuidado. Una vez lo hubo guardado se volvió, se sacó el sombrero, y demasiado compungido para tratarse de un hábil comerciante le recriminó:

—No hay duda de que mi estupidez y su hábil lengua, señora Li, han mermado mis beneficios para el resto del día. —

Sakura enarcó una ceja y se echó a reír ante el fingido disgusto del hombre.

—Buen señor —contestó—, sabe muy bien cuál es el valor de semejante pieza, y me ha enredado para que acepte estos simples trapos a cambio. —

Ambos rieron complacidos.

El hombre se inclinó ante ella y bromeó:

—Señora, su encanto es tal que pronto regresaré para permitir que cambie mi mercancía por otra sencilla prenda. —

El hombre se despidió riendo. Sakura, feliz, reunió la compra y se dirigió hacia la casa con Hatti quejándose a su lado.

—No sé por qué ha intercambiado su bonito vestido con ese vendedor —la reprendió—. El señorito Syaoran tiene dinero. No es ningún pobre desgraciado. —

—Hatti, no te atrevas a decirle una palabra de esto cuando regrese —la previno con dulzura—. Voy a hacer con esto su regalo de Navidad y quiero que sea una sorpresa. —

—Sí, señorita —farfulló la criada.

Las dos mujeres caminaron hacia la casa, Hatti con paso firme y muy disgustada.

Syaoran regresó de Charleston al día siguiente cerca de la medianoche. La casa estaba en silencio. Todo el mundo dormía a excepción de Joseph, el mayordomo, y Yamazaki, quienes le dieron la bienvenida junto a la puerta.

Los tres hombres subieron las maletas y los baúles a su dormitorio y despertaron primero a Eriol y luego a Sakura. Ésta se levantó de la cama al oír voces en la habitación contigua y comprender que su marido estaba en casa. Se puso la bata y las zapatillas y entró en el dormitorio. Allí se encontró con los dos hermanos y los dos sirvientes disfrutando de un trago nocturno. Sonrió a su esposo, adormilada, mientras este se acercaba y la besaba en la frente.

—No queríamos despertarte, cielo —le aseguró con dulzura deslizando un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Ella suspiró, soñolienta.

—Me habría levantado si hubiera sabido que regresabas esta noche. ¿Has terminado tus negocios con el barco? —le preguntó.

—Después de Navidad, cariño —respondió—. Ahora tenemos que dejar el Clow en buenas condiciones para sus posibles compradores. Cuando esté listo lo llevaré a Nueva York para venderlo. —

Sakura alzó el rostro completamente despierta.

—¿Vas a ir a Nueva York? —preguntó con delicadeza—. ¿Permanecerás fuera mucho tiempo? —

Syaoran sonrió y le apartó el cabello del rostro.

—No mucho —respondió—. Un mes aproximadamente, aunque no estoy seguro. Ahora será mejor que vuelvas a acostarte. Mañana nos levantaremos muy temprano para ir a la iglesia. —

Una vez más la besó en la frente y la observó marcharse a sus aposentos. Al volverse, Yamazaki y Eriol lo miraban fijamente. El joven marinero apartó los ojos, pero su hermano sacudió la cabeza como si le recriminara algo. Syaoran hizo caso omiso de él, se sirvió otra copa de coñac y se la bebió tranquilamente.

A la mañana siguiente, Mary estaba avivando el fuego en el dormitorio de Sakura cuando esta despertó. Se levantó tiritando de frío y se arrimó a la chimenea para calentarse. El viento azotaba los árboles cerca de su ventana en esta fría mañana de diciembre.

Se vistió con esmero para ir a la iglesia, poniéndose el traje de seda color verde esmeralda. Era el que Syaoran había elegido especialmente por hacer juego con sus ojos. Cuando se contempló frente al espejo, Mary contuvo la respiración.

—Oh, señora Li, nunca he visto a nadie tan hermosa como usted. ¡Se lo aseguro! —exclamó.

Sakura sonrió, luego examinó su reflejo de forma crítica. Deseaba tener un aspecto radiante para ir a la iglesia, pues allí estarían todos los amigos de su esposo y quería causarles una buena impresión. Salió de la habitación mordiéndose el labio inferior, nerviosa. Temía que su aspecto no les agradara. Completaban su atavío un abrigo del mismo tono azul, y un manguito y un sombrero de zorro plateado. Mientras descendía las escaleras a toda prisa se obsesionó con que el sombrero no era el adecuado, pero no tenía tiempo de ir a cambiárselo.

Los hombres estaban esperando en el salón con un aspecto imponente, ataviados con sus mejores galas. Interrumpieron su conversación al verla entrar. La observaron tan complacidos por su exquisita belleza que ella se ruborizó. Al advertirlo, los dos hermanos avanzaron a la vez, chocando bruscamente. Se echaron a reír y Eriol se hizo a un lado para permitir que su hermano procediera.

—¿Voy vestida adecuadamente? —le preguntó a Syaoran con la esperanza de gustarle y dejarle bien ante sus amigos.

Él sonrió y le ayudó a ponerse el abrigo.

—Mi amor, no tienes por qué preocuparte —la tranquilizó—. Te aseguro que vas a ser la joven más hermosa que honre nuestra iglesia esta mañana. —Se apoyó en sus hombros y le susurró al oído—: Dejarás fascinados a todos los hombres y las mujeres no pararán de hablar de ti. —

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, preparada para enfrentarse a los amigos de Syaoran.

Cuando el landó se detuvo bruscamente frente a la iglesia, las personas que todavía permanecían fuera se volvieron para ver a los Lee descender del carruaje.

Eriol fue el primero en salir, luego Syaoran, y cuando este se volvió para ayudar a su esposa, todos los presentes fijaron sus ojos en la puerta llenos de curiosidad. Se oyó un murmullo entre la multitud cuando finalmente apareció Sakura. Las jóvenes que todavía permanecían solteras y sus madres profirieron comentarios despectivos, sin embargo los hombres la halagaron con su silencio.

Eriol comentó divertido a su hermano:

—Creo que nuestra encantadora dama ha atraído la atención de todo el mundo. —Syaoran echó un vistazo alrededor y al hacerlo la gente se volvió rápidamente por

haber sido sorprendida con la boca abierta. Tendió la mano a Sakura para ayudarla a descender del coche. De camino a la iglesia fue saludando a todas las personas con las que se cruzaba, asintiendo y llevándose una mano al sombrero.

En el interior del templo, una mujer corpulenta miró a los recién llegados de forma muy grosera mientras su hija los escudriñaba por encima del hombro.

Sakura era el centro de atención. Las dos mujeres la miraron de arriba abajo con curiosidad y recelo. La madre tenía las caderas anchas y los hombros estrechos, y si no fuera porque llevaba un vestido femenino y cabello largo, nadie hubiera dicho que era una mujer.

Su hija era más alta y proporcionada, pero tenía un rostro huesudo y dientes prominentes que la afeaban. Su piel era pálida, salpicada de pecas, y su cabello castaño claro estaba recogido bajo un sombrero ridículo. Sus ojos azul grisáceo estaban enmarcados en una gafas de metal a través de las que contemplaba a la joven Lee.

Ambas mujeres desviaron su atención hacia el vientre abultado y en los ojos de la joven apareció un destello de envidia. Syaoran se quitó el sombrero y saludó primero a la madre y luego a la hija de esta.

—Señora Scott. Señorita Sybil. Es un día bastante frío, ¿no creen? —preguntó.

La madre esbozó una gélida sonrisa mientras la hija se ruborizaba, reía tontamente y tartamudeaba:

—Sí. Sí, lo es. —

Syaoran siguió caminando, escoltando a Sakura por el pasillo hacia el banco de la familia en las primeras filas. La gente que ya estaba sentada se volvió a saludarlos con una sonrisa.

Syaoran se apartó para dejar pasar primero a Eriol y luego a Sakura, y los tres tomaron sus asientos. Los dos hombres altos y corpulentos flanqueaban el cuerpo delicado de la joven. Cuando Syaoran la ayudó con el abrigo, Eriol se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído.

—Acabas de tener el placer de ver a la señora Scott, el búfalo, y a su tímida ternera, Sybil. —Sonrió—. La chica ha sido muy amable con tu marido durante mucho tiempo, y la madre, al ver las ventajas de contar con un yerno rico, ha hecho todo lo posible para que se casaran. El que Syaoran nunca hiciese caso de su hija siempre ha sido motivo de preocupación para ella. Apuesto a que te están taladrando la espalda con su mirada en estos momentos. Hay muchas otras doncellas haciendo lo mismo. Será mejor que afiles tus garras para enfrentarte a las rechazadas por tu esposo cuando finalice la misa. No son un grupo alegre, que digamos, y además es bastante numeroso. —

Sakura le agradeció el consejo y se volvió hacia Syaoran, quien se inclinó hacia ella.

—No me habías dicho que tuvieras más de una prometida —le susurró exasperada ante la idea de que Syaoran hubiera estado con otras mujeres además de Meiling—. ¿De cuáles de estas jóvenes exquisitas tengo que mantenerme alejada? ¿Es Sybil capaz de guardar las formas? Parece una niña muy fuerte. No me gustaría nada que ella, o quizá otra joven dama, me atacara. —

Con los ojos entornados Syaoran miró a su hermano, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Te aseguro, querida —contestó en voz baja Syaoran, muy irritado—, que nunca he compartido el lecho con ninguna de estas damas. No son de mi agrado. Y en cuanto a Sybil, permíteme que te diga que no eres la más indicada para llamarla niña, pues te lleva diez años. —

Varios bancos más atrás, Sybil y su madre observaban al matrimonio Lee no demasiado complacidas al ver que la joven esposa sonreía a su marido y retiraba de su abrigo inmaculado una pelusa, alisándoselo con familiaridad. A juzgar por las apariencias eran una pareja muy bien avenida.

Tan pronto como finalizó el oficio, los Lee se dirigieron a la entrada para saludar al pastor y presentarle a Sakura, luego bajaron por las escaleras. Un grupo de parejas jóvenes, amigos de Eriol lo llamaron y éste, disculpándose ante su cuñada, se alejó para reunirse con ellos.

Poco rato después varios hombres se acercaron a Syaoran.

—Eres un experto en caballos, Syaoran —le dijo uno de los hombres con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué tal si vienes y resuelves una disputa? —

Los dos hombres lo tomaron del brazo y lo arrastraron. Syaoran, sin ninguna otra opción, se alejó riendo por encima del hombro.

—Estaré contigo en un momento, cielo —se disculpó. Lo llevaron a uno de los laterales de la iglesia, fuera de la vista del pastor. Sakura vio cómo uno de los hombres se sacaba del frac un pequeño frasco marrón. La muchacha sonrió para sí al ver que se la pasaban a Syaoran y le daban una palmada en la espalda. Estaba convencida de que no existía ningún problema importante que su marido debiera resolver.

Permaneció indecisa viendo cómo se formaban grupos de mujeres cerca del camposanto con la sensación de estar un poco perdida sin una cara familiar a la vista. Entonces se interesó por una anciana muy elegante que buscaba un lugar protegido al abrigo de la iglesia. La señora llevaba una sombrilla larga que hacía las funciones de bastón más que de parasol. El lacayo le trajo del carruaje una silla para que se sentara. Divisó a Sakura y le indicó con gesto imperativo que se reuniera con ella. Al llegar a su lado la anciana dio unos golpecitos con la punta de su sombrilla en el suelo, justo delante de ella.

—Ponte aquí, hija, y deja que te eche un vistazo —le ordenó.

Sakura obedeció, nerviosa. La anciana la sometió a un largo escrutinio.

—Bien, eres muy bonita. Casi me siento celosa —bromeó, y se echó a reír—. Te aseguro que acabas de dar a las aficionadas a la costura tema de conversación para varias semanas. Por si todavía no lo sabes, soy Tomoyo Daidouji. ¿Y cómo te llamas tú, querida? —

El criado de la anciana trajo una manta y se la colocó sobre las rodillas.

—Sakura, señora Daidouji. Sakura Lee —respondió.

La anciana inspiró profundamente.

—Una vez fui una Señora, pero desde que mi esposo falleció prefiero que me llamen simplemente Tomoyo —continuó, sin dejar que la joven contestara—. Supongo que sabes que has acabado con la esperanza de todas las jóvenes disponibles de la ciudad. Syaoran era el hombre más perseguido de Charleston. Pero me complace comprobar que ha hecho una magnífica elección. Me ha tenido preocupada durante bastante tiempo. —

Un grupo considerable de mujeres se había reunido en torno a ellas para escuchar la conversación. Eriol se abrió paso entre ellas y se colocó al lado de Sakura, estrechando su cintura. Sonrió a la señora que, ignorándolo, prosiguió con su charla.

—Y lo más probable es que ahora Eriol herede las atenciones de todas esas tontas —observó, y nuevamente se echó a reír ante su propia agudeza.

—Ten cuidado con esta viuda respetable, Sakura —le advirtió Eriol, bromeando —. Tiene la lengua tan afilada como la hoja de un sable y el temperamento de un viejo caimán. De hecho, creo que es famosa por haber arrancado algunas piernas. —

—Joven caballerete, si tuviera veinte años menos estarías de rodillas en mi porche suplicándome una palabra amable —replicó la señora Daidouji.

Eriol se echó a reír.

—Tomoyo, amor mío, te suplico una palabra amable —bromeó.

La anciana rechazó sus halagos con un gesto.

—No necesito ningún mequetrefe parlanchín para que me lisonjee. —

El joven sonrió.

—Está claro, Tomoyo, que el radiante sol no ha templado tu amor por mí, ni amortiguado tu ingenio—

—¡Ja! —rio la anciana con satisfacción—. Es esta joven hermosa y reluciente que está junto a ti la que me ha alegrado el día —afirmó—. Tu hermano lo ha hecho muy bien, y además, ha estado ocupado. —Miró a Sakura—. ¿Cuándo nacerá el niño de Syaoran, querida? —preguntó.

—A finales de marzo, señora Daidouji —respondió suavemente Sakura, consciente de que todas las mujeres habían centrado su atención en ella.

—¡Bah! —resopló la señora Scott, que acababa de unirse al grupo—. Está claro que no perdió mucho el tiempo —añadió con desprecio—. Su marido es famoso por su preferencia por las camas de las jovencitas, pero tú apenas tienes edad para estar encinta. —

Al oírlo, la señora Daidouji golpeó el suelo con su paraguas.

—Cuidado, Maranda —la previno—. Estás mostrando tu rencor. Que no lo pudieras atrapar para tu Sybil, no te da derecho a abusar de esta joven inocente. —

—Claro, era solo cuestión de tiempo el que alguien lo pillara —espetó la señora Scott con una sonrisa desdeñosa, y miró con aire de suficiencia a las demás mujeres —. Del modo en que frecuentaba a otras es asombroso que no lo atraparan antes. —

Sakura sintió que se ruborizaba, pero Eriol respondió con rapidez.

—Todo eso era antes de conocer a su esposa, señora Scott. —

La mujer, con un brillo astuto en sus ojos, se dirigió a Sakura y le lanzó en voz alta y clara una pregunta cargada de intención:

—¿Cuándo se desposaron, querida? —

De pronto, la sombrilla de la señora Daidouji levantó el césped.

—No es asunto tuyo, Maranda —interrumpió con irritación—. Y además, detesto este hostigamiento. —

La señora Scott hizo caso omiso de la anciana y continuó interrogándola en tono remilgado.

—Y no obstante lograste persuadirlo de que se metiera en tu cama, ¿eh, querida? Supongo que utilizaste alguna artimaña para conseguirlo. Por aquí no ha mostrado nunca vacilación alguna en esos menesteres. —

—Maranda, ¿has perdido el juicio? —dijo Tomoyo a voz en cuello esgrimiendo la sombrilla como si fuera un palo—. ¿Dónde están tus modales? —

Syaoran había llegado a tiempo de escuchar los últimos intercambios de palabras. Caminó furioso hacia el grupo de mujeres y dirigió una mirada glacial a la señora Scott, que dio un paso atrás.

—Tengo grandes reservas hacia algunas jóvenes, señora, como usted bien sabe — espetó Syaoran con frialdad.

La señora Scott se irguió mientras el resto de señoras reían tontamente. Syaoran se volvió dando por finalizada la conversación, y asió el brazo de su esposa sonriendo a la anciana.

—Bien, Tomoyo, como siempre, en medio de las refriegas —bromeó.

La anciana se echó a reír.

—Has inquietado a la ciudad al traer como esposa a una extranjera, Syaoran. Sin embargo, has hecho que restablezca mi fe en tu sentido común. Nunca soporté tu otra elección. —Miró a Sakura—. Pero esta... Creo que tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti. —

Syaoran sonrió y contestó delicadamente:

—Gracias, Tomoyo. Temí que te pusieras celosa. —

—¿Te sentarás para charlar con una vieja? —preguntó con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa—. Me gustaría oír cómo capturaste a esta criatura tan encantadora. —

Quizá otro día, Tomoyo —repuso él—. El camino de regreso a casa es largo y debemos partir enseguida. —

La anciana asintió sonriendo y echó una ojeada a la señora Scott.

—Lo entiendo, Syaoran. Ha sido un día un tanto desapacible. —

—Hace bastante que no honras Harthaven con tu presencia, Tomoyo —comentó Eriol.

—¿Cómo? ¿Y arruinar mi reputación? —bromeó la anciana—. Pero creo que me sentiré mejor ahora que los dos tenéis una mujer cerca para que os controle. —

Eriol se inclinó y depositó un beso sobre su mano.

—Ven a visitarnos pronto —la invitó—. Desde que Syaoran la trajo a casa es un lugar bastante diferente. Hasta Hatti aprueba el cambio. —

Una vez se despidieron, Syaoran condujo a Sakura entre la multitud. Eriol les seguía, algo rezagado. Al pasar junto a la señora Scott, ésta hizo un gesto de desdén.

—Con todas las jóvenes encantadoras que hay aquí ha tenido que ir a Inglaterra a buscar una esposa—

Eriol le sonrió tocándose el sombrero.

—La inglesa con raíces orientales más endemoniadamente hermosa que he visto nunca — replicó sobrepasándola.

Al acercarse al landó, Sakura descubrió a Sybil sentada en el carruaje de la familia, observándoles con tristeza. Parecía tan abatida que no pudo evitar compadecerse de ella e incluso de su madre, que permanecía tras ellos mirándolos con ira, sabiéndose perdedora de la inútil batalla que había librado. Había conseguido muy poco, y sin embargo sufrido una cruel humillación. Aunque hubiera tratado de vengarse de ella informándole del pasado de su marido, hubiera perdido el tiempo, porque Sakura sabía mucho más acerca de él de lo que la mujer imaginaba. Desde la primera vez que lo conoció supo que no era ningún santo, de manera que las palabras de la señora hubieran tenido muy poco efecto.

Syaoran la ayudó a subir al carruaje ante la atenta mirada de las Scott. Sakura se sentó en el asiento trasero y desplegó una manta sobre sus rodillas, sujetando un extremo en alto invitando a Syaoran a ocupar el lugar junto a ella. Se sentó y escrutó su rostro para comprobar su estado de ánimo. Sakura le respondió con una tierna sonrisa y se apretó a él en busca de calor. El hombre se quedó pensativo durante un rato con los ojos fijos en las manos enguantadas de su esposa sobre su brazo y luego, desvió su atención a un punto en la distancia a través de la ventana.

El frío viento del norte producía un sonido triste al soplar entre las copas de los altos pinos de Carolina, y helaba a los ocupantes del carruaje mientras avanzaba por los caminos secos y polvorientos de los alrededores de la ciudad.

Sakura se acurrucó en su marido bajo la manta, pero Eriol, solo frente a ellos, hacía lo que podía para combatir el frío. Observó divertida cómo luchaba por poner su manta bajo el asiento helado y sobre sus largas piernas y sus pies. Se apretaba contra la esquina arrebujado en su gabán, y cada vez que el carruaje cogía un bache, perdía la sujeción y tenía que volver a acomodarse. Sakura decidió hacerle un hueco junto a ellos y se apretó a su marido todavía más.

—Dicen que tres es multitud, Eriol —observó con una sonrisa—. ¿Te importaría sentarte a mi lado y hacer que sea una multitud cálida? —

El joven obedeció sin demora y extendió su manta sobre las rodillas de los tres.

Sakura se acomodó entre los dos hombres, abrazada a su esposo.

Eriol le sonrió divertido.

—Vergüenza tendría que darle, señora —exclamó fingiéndose ofendido—, pues no es mi comodidad lo que le preocupa sino la suya. —

Sakura alzó la vista, riendo. Syaoran esbozó una sonrisa.

—Cuidado, Eriol —lo previno su hermano—. Ésta pequeña puede hacer que desaparezca el calor de tu cuerpo. —La miró evaluándola—. Siendo medio japonesa, y medio inglesa y estando casada con un yanqui, no me imagino en qué lado habría luchado. —

Eriol se unió a él en tono de broma.

—Creo que es su acento inglés el que despierta tanta curiosidad entre la gente. Con su forma de hablar dentro de poco tendremos a todo el país en nuestra contra. Nuestro pobre padre se revolvería en su tumba si supiera que albergamos a un inglés en nuestra casa. —Sonrió y prosiguió hablando tontamente—. Mi querida Sakura, solo tienes que aprender a hablar con acento sureño. —

Sakura agradeció su comentario con la cabeza e imitó el mejor acento sureño que pudo.

—Desde luego, señorito Eriol. —

Los dos hermanos se echaron a reír y ella los miró confusa ante su reacción. Entonces comprendió que había imitado el acento de los criados, muy distinto del de las mujeres con las que había estado esa mañana, y se unió a ellos, riéndose de sí misma.

* * *

 _Vísperas de navidad_

Los criados habían recibido los regalos la noche anterior, compartiendo el espíritu navideño, y habían disfrutado de la generosidad de su amo comiendo y bebiendo para celebrar la feliz fiesta siguiendo sus propias tradiciones.

Sakura había guardado su regalo hasta esta mañana para dárselo en privado. Se había despertado temprano a esperar que su esposo se levantara. Ahora podía oír cómo caminaba por la habitación, se aseaba y abría las puertas de su armario.

Se levantó y cogió el regalo envuelto alegremente, y abrió la puerta que separaba ambas habitaciones. Syaoran no se percató de que su esposa había entrado; estaba ocupado buscando una camisa en su armario, vestido solo con los pantalones y las medias.

La joven dejó el regalo sobre la cama y se sentó sigilosamente en una silla junto a la chimenea. Syaoran encontró la prenda, se la puso y al volverse, descubrió que la puerta estaba abierta. Reparó entonces la presencia de Sakura, sentada en la silla con una sonrisa pícara iluminando su rostro.

—Buenos días, Syaoran —lo saludó—. Feliz Navidad. —

Su actitud de duende travieso hizo sonreír a su esposo.

—Buenos días, cielo, yo también te deseo una feliz Navidad. —

—Te he traído un regalo —anunció ella, señalando la cama—. ¿No lo vas a abrir? —

Él se echó a reír mientras acababa de meterse la camisa en los pantalones. Obedeció y, con cierta sorpresa, sostuvo en alto el albornoz que ella le había regalado, admirando con especial interés el bordado con el escudo de la familia que había en el lado izquierdo.

—¿Te gusta, Syaoran? —se apresuró a preguntar Sakura—. Póntelo para que yo te lo vea. —

Le caía perfecto. Satisfecho, se lo abrochó y examinó con detenimiento el laborioso trabajo del escudo.

—Es muy bonito, Sakura. No me habías dicho que poseyeras tanto talento. —

Levantó la cabeza con un brillo perverso en sus ojos ámbar.

—. Pero ahora que lo sé, tendrás que confeccionarme todas las camisas. No soy fácil de complacer. Incluso para mi madre era una carga muy pesada a la hora de hacerme ciertas prendas. —Su voz se suavizó y su mirada se intensificó—. Me satisface que mi esposa sea capaz de complacerme.

Sakura se echó a reír feliz y se levantó de la silla de un salto para admirar el albornoz y su percha.

—Te sienta bastante bien —comentó, orgullosa, alisándole la espalda—, y te hace muy atractivo. —

Syaoran soltó una carcajada y se dirigió hacia su baúl. Extrajo una pequeña caja negra y se la entregó.

—Me temo que mi humilde presente quedará eclipsado bajo tu rostro rutilante, resultando del todo insulso —bromeó.

Permaneció al lado de Sakura mientras ésta lo abría. Al levantar la tapa de la caja, la esmeralda y los diamantes que la rodeaban brillaron intensamente. Sakura se quedó mirando el broche maravillada e incrédula y levantó sus ojos asombrada.

—¿Es para mí? —preguntó.

Syaoran cogió la caja, sacó el broche y arrojó aquella sobre la cama.

—¿Y a quién sino a ti le hubiera comprado semejante regalo? Te aseguro que es tuyo. —

Deslizó sus manos bajo la bata de la joven y prendió el broche en el terciopelo violeta sobre su pecho. Sus manos temblaron al contacto con el calor de la suave piel de sus manos.

—¿Puedes abrocharlo? —le interrogó mientras observaba sus manos delgadas y bronceadas. El centelleo travieso de los ojos de la joven había dado paso a un brillo cálido encendido por el tacto de su esposo.

—Sí —respondió Syaoran al conseguir finalmente asegurar el cierre.

Sakura se apoyó contra él, y sin desear apartarse, acarició la joya.

—Gracias —murmuró—. Nunca he tenido nada tan hermoso. —

Syaoran deslizó un brazo por su espalda y le levantó la barbilla. El corazón de la muchacha empezó a latir con fuerza. De pronto se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta y él se apartó contrariado.

Mientras Hatti entraba con una bandeja de comida, Syaoran le retiró una silla de la mesa del desayuno. Sakura se sentó, observando cómo su marido provocaba a la anciana.

—¿Dónde está la sombrilla que te regalé, Hatti? —inquirió—. Pensé que estarías aporreándola contra el suelo para llamar la atención de todo el mundo. La señora Daidouji debe de estar muy celosa. —

—Sí, señorito Syaoran —afirmó la mujer—. Debe estarlo. Nunca ha tenido una tan bonita. Y ese es también un albornoz muy bonito, el que lleva usted. —Miró a Sakura entornando los ojos mientras servía el desayuno.

—Gracias, Hatti —contestó, mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa—. Me lo ha hecho mi mujer. —

La criada apretó la boca y antes de marcharse se volvió para echarle otra ojeada.

—Sí señor, es un albornoz, muy bonito. —Hizo una pausa y prosiguió enfadada —. Es una pena que para confeccionarlo la señorita tuviera que cambiarlo por su ropa. —

Syaoran dejó el tenedor y la miró, pero la anciana prosiguió su marcha satisfecha. El hombre apoyó los codos sobre la mesa observando a su mujer, que se había vuelto hacia la ventana en actitud pensativa, apretó las manos y apoyó la barbilla en ellas.

—¿Cambiando ropa por regalos, Sakura? —inquirió con deliberada lentitud—. ¿De qué va todo eso? —

La muchacha se encogió de hombros con una expresión inocente.

—No tenía dinero y deseaba sorprenderte con un regalo. Solo era un vestido viejo —se disculpó.

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

—No tenías ningún vestido viejo —apuntó.

Sakura se apresuró a responder con una sonrisa.

—Sí lo tenía. —

El hombre se quedó en blanco por un momento y hurgó en su memoria para ver si recordaba el vestido al que se refería. A excepción del traje de novia, Sakura había venido a él prácticamente desnuda.

—¿Y cuál es ese vestido que considerabas viejo, mi amor? —inquirió con una expresión irónica.

La joven se reclinó en su silla acariciando su vientre.

—El que llevaba puesto cuando me conociste, ¿recuerdas? —contestó.

—Mmm —gruñó él. Se llevó el tenedor a la boca y durante un rato masticó irritado el trozo de jamón. Después de tragárselo prosiguió con un tono de desaprobación

—. Hubiera preferido que no lo hicieras, Sakura. No me gusta la idea de que mi esposa trueque su ropa con un vendedor ambulante. —

Dio varios bocados a una tortita y la amonestó con severidad—: Suele haber dinero en el escritorio de abajo. Luego te mostraré dónde. Está ahí para usarlo cuando se necesita. —

Sakura bebió un sorbo de té con delicadeza y levantó la cabeza ligeramente ofendida.

—Señor, me dejó muy claro que no tenía derecho a gastar su dinero —apuntó.

Syaoran dejó el tenedor y, agarrando la mesa, le lanzó una mirada llena de furia.

—¡Intercambiaste un objeto que era mío, señora, mío! —exclamó él entre dientes .

Antes de que nos casáramos me cogiste un poco de dinero y dejaste el vestido a cuenta. Era el trofeo de una batalla, por decirlo de alguna manera, el recuerdo de una muchacha hermosa que había conocido y lo guardaba con cariño.

Sakura lo observó confundida. Las lágrimas arrasaron sus ojos al pensar en lo disgustado que estaba con ella.

—Lo siento, Syaoran —se disculpó—. No tenía ni idea de que le tuvieras tanto aprecio. —Bajó la mirada, abatida, e inconscientemente acarició el broche.

Él la contempló durante unos segundos, y recordando que estaban en Navidad, se tranquilizó y se sintió culpable por haberle arrebatado con tanta mezquindad la alegría de su regalo. Decidió levantarle el ánimo y se apresuró a arrodillarse junto a su silla.

—Mi amor —susurró con ternura tomándole la mano—. Me gusta mucho el albornoz y lo llevaré orgulloso por la destreza que has demostrado al confeccionarlo con tanto esmero, pero no soy un hombre tacaño y no voy a permitir que mi mujer tenga que trocar ropa con un vendedor ambulante como si fuera la bruja de un granjero. Tengo dinero y puedes usarlo. Ahora ven. —Se levantó y la ayudó a incorporarse para abrazarla—. Tengamos un feliz día de Navidad y no más lágrimas. Vas a estropear tu precioso rostro. —

* * *

Llovía y la casa estaba en silencio. Eriol se había marchado a Charleston para entregar unos cuantos regalos y no volvería hasta la noche para compartir con ellos la cena de Navidad.

Syaoran encendió la chimenea en el salón y se sentó en el suelo, apoyado en la silla de Sakura con las piernas extendidas. Estaba leyendo El sueño de una noche de verano, de William Shakespeare. La muchacha tejía un traje para su bebé mientras escuchaba divertida las interpretaciones que hacía su esposo de los diferentes personajes.

Frente a la chimenea descansaba un tronco de abedul que Eriol y Yamazaki habían cortado la noche anterior. Estaba decorado alegremente con ramas de pino y muérdago, todo ello atado con una cinta roja. Dos enormes velas ardían a cada lado.

Finalizada la lectura. Syaoran sacó un tablero de ajedrez para enseñar a jugar a su esposa.

Esta se sentía cada vez más confusa, y se echaba a reír ante sus errores arrancándole alguna que otra carcajada a su marido con su ineptitud. La noche se acercaba y la joven se excusó para arreglarse para la cena. Momentos más tarde descendió por las escaleras, luciendo un traje de terciopelo verde oscuro, a juego con el broche. Sus senos, provocativos, parecían escapar del escote, y al hacerle una reverencia, Syaoran besó su mano devorándola con la mirada.

—El broche no es ni la décima parte de hermoso que la persona que lo lleva — dijo en tono halagador, y a continuación le sirvió un vaso de Madeira y se lo ofreció.

—Creo que estás siendo amable conmigo porque he perdido en el ajedrez — repuso ella.

Syaoran se echó a reír.

—Eres muy desconfiada, querida —apuntó—. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mí cuando solo alabo tu belleza? —

Sakura sonrió y se dirigió hacia la ventana para contemplar la tormenta. El viento rugía empujando la lluvia que caía más fuerte que nunca entre los árboles y contra la gran mansión. Pero en el salón, el fuego ardía vivamente manteniendo calientes a todos sus ocupantes.

Había sido un día de lo más encantador para Sakura y siempre lo recordaría con cariño.

Mientras permanecía de pie frente a la ventana soñando despierta, Syaoran se aproximó a ella para contemplar también la oscuridad de la noche.

—Me encanta la lluvia —murmuró Sakura—. Especialmente cuando puedo contemplarla junto al calor de un hogar. Mi padre siempre se quedaba conmigo cuando el viento soplaba fuerte. Imagino que por eso me gusta tanto. Nunca me asustaba la lluvia. —

—Debiste de quererlo muchísimo —dijo Syaoran.

La joven asintió despacio.

—Sí —afirmó ella—. Era un buen padre y lo quise mucho, pero me daba mucho miedo cuando me dejaba sola. —Se echó a reír suavemente—. No soy muy valiente. Papá siempre me decía que no lo era. De hecho, era una niña muy cobarde. —

Syaoran sonrió y le tomó la mano con delicadeza.

—Se supone que las niñas pequeñas no tienen que ser valientes, cielo —comentó —. Tienen que mimarlas y protegerlas y siempre mantenerlas a salvo de sus temores. —

Sakura lo miró asombrada por su respuesta. Sonrió avergonzada.

—Te he aburrido con la historia de mi vida. Lo siento —se disculpó—. No era mi intención. —

—Nunca he dicho que me aburrieras, cielo —murmuró él. La condujo hasta el sofá y se sentaron.

Todavía estaban allí cuando oyeron pasos en el porche, y al cabo de un instante Eriol abrió la puerta principal trayendo consigo una ráfaga de viento y lluvia. Joseph se precipitó desde la parte trasera de la casa hacia él, para ayudarle a quitarse el sombrero y la capa mojados y traerle un par de zapatos. Eriol se quitó las botas con considerable esfuerzo, se puso unas pantuflas y se reunió con la pareja en el salón todavía con el semblante mojado.

—Santo Dios, hace una noche terrible —comentó, sirviéndose una copa de whisky en el bar. Se aproximó a la chimenea para calentarse la espalda y sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo una caja larga y delgada que entregó a Sakura—. Mi preciada y hermosa hermanita, te he traído un regalo, aunque hoy me temo que cuestionarás su utilidad. —

—Oh, Eriol, no deberías haberlo hecho —murmuró ella, aunque enseguida sonrió feliz—. Voy a quedar como una tonta, porque no tengo nada para ti. —

—Disfruta del regalo, Sakura —señaló Eriol con una sonrisa—. Yo escogeré el mío más tarde. —

La muchacha lo abrió a toda prisa y extrajo un hermoso abanico con un mango tallado laboriosamente en marfil y con abundante y delicado encaje español. Lo extendió y, colocándoselo frente al rostro, lo movió pestañeando con coquetería.

—Desde luego, señorito Eriol —dijo con un suave acento sureño logrando una imitación perfecta—, sabe cómo agradar a una dama. —

—Ciertamente, Sakura, pero me temo que al lado del regalo de mi hermano el mío se ve un tanto pobre —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Es bonito, ¿verdad? —inquirió ella tocándose el broche, orgullosa. Observó a su esposo y este le devolvió una mirada cálida.

—Mi hermano elige bien en todo. Esto lo demuestra —apuntó Eriol lanzando una mirada de complicidad a Syaoran.

De pronto Hatti abrió las puertas del comedor para anunciar la cena.

—Será mejor que vengan antes de que se enfríe la comida. —

Sakura se levantó del sofá y se alisó el vestido sin darse cuenta de que sus senos asomaban, tentadores, por encima del corpiño. Al verlo, Eriol abrió la boca y los ojos, fascinado ante tal exhibición inconsciente de la joven. Syaoran se puso en pie, y colocando el índice en la barbilla de su hermano, le cerró la boca lentamente.

—Relájate, Eriol —bromeó—. Tiene dueño. Pero no desesperes, quizá un día encuentres una mujer con la que puedas babear. —Se volvió y acompañó a Sakura hasta su asiento en la mesa, en la que, esta vez, las sillas estaban agrupadas. Syaoran esperó junto a la suya a que Eriol se les uniera.

—Bueno, nunca vi a Meiling así —se disculpó Eriol al llegar a la mesa.

Syaoran frunció el ceño y sin devolver el comentario tomaron asiento. Sakura les miró con curiosidad, azorada.

El primer plato del festín navideño fue servido de inmediato. La cena resultó ser una obra maestra del arte culinario de tía Ruth y mientras daban buena cuenta de ella, la conversación de los dos hombres se desvió hacia los negocios. Syaoran cortó un trozo de oca asada para su esposa y se lo sirvió, pensativo.

—¿Has averiguado algo más acerca del molino de Bartlett? —preguntó dirigiéndose a su hermano.

—No mucho, la verdad —respondió Eriol—. Sé que utiliza esclavos como mano de obra y establece unos precios muy altos para sus productos. Por ahora está perdiendo dinero. —

—Entonces podríamos convertirlo en una empresa relativamente próspera — musitó Syaoran para sí. Luego miró a su hermano—. Si sustituyéramos a los esclavos por una buena mano de obra podríamos sacar un rendimiento mejor. Hay un mercado excelente para madera de barco en Delaware, y tal como se están desarrollando las cosas en Charleston, no debería haber ningún problema en vender madera acabada aquí. Podríamos estudiar la posibilidad después de revisarlo todo.

Voy a llevar el Clow a Nueva York dentro de dos o tres semanas. Tendremos que tomar una decisión sobre el molino para dejar el asunto resuelto antes de que me marche.

—¿Y qué hay de Meiling? —inquirió Eriol sin levantar la vista del plato—. Hoy estaba en la ciudad y me atosigó a preguntas porque deseaba saber si habías tenido la oportunidad de estudiar sus deudas y decidir algo al respecto. Le dije que no sabía nada del tema. —

Sakura había estado escuchándoles sin prestar demasiada atención hasta que oyó mencionar el nombre de Meiling. Syaoran se percató de su interés y se apresuró a responder.

—El otro día vino a verme al Clow para hablar de su situación financiera. Le ofrecí saldar sus deudas además de una buena suma de dinero a cambio de las tierras, pero como sigue siendo igual de terca y falta de decoro, solo saldaré las deudas pequeñas que contrajo mientras esperaba convertirse en mi esposa. Las deudas más importantes que acumuló cuando ya estaba al corriente de la situación, no pienso tocarlas, a menos que me asegure que las tierras serán mías. Le hubiera gustado que la liberara de sus obligaciones para poder seguir negociando con ellas, pero no pienso hacerlo. Le comunicaré mi decisión y saldaré las cuentas que contrajo como mi prometida antes de partir. Parece que voy a estar muy ocupado hasta que me marche, especialmente si lo del molino funciona. Por cierto, ¿estarías interesado en invertir una cantidad si resultara rentable? —

—Pensaba que no ibas a preguntármelo —respondió Eriol con una sonrisa.

La conversación tocó una gran cantidad de temas y cuando la cena hubo finalizado, Eriol se apresuró a retirar la silla de Sakura antes de que Syaoran se levantara. La condujo al salón, a pesar del mal humor de su hermano, y se detuvo bajo la araña.

Contemplándola, murmuró pensativo:

—Pobrecita. Ha estado ahí todo el día y no parece que la hayan utilizado. —

Sakura alzó la vista y vio, en el centro de la araña una solitaria ramita de muérdago.

Eriol se aclaró la garganta y sonrió.

—Y ahora, señora, sobre el regalo que mencionó antes. —La cogió entre sus brazos y haciendo caso omiso de su desconcierto, se inclinó para besarla. Su beso fue largo y nada parecido al de un hermano. Ella se dejó abrazar, pero el desagrado de Syaoran ante la osada actitud de su hermano era evidente en su semblante. Eriol se apartó, y al ver la expresión de furia de Syaoran, esbozó una sonrisa.

—Tranquilo, Syaoran —dijo—. No he llegado a besar a la novia. —

—Me das motivos para preguntarme si será seguro dejarla sola contigo mientras yo esté fuera —replicó Syaoran—. Si no estuviera bien acompañada, pensaría mal. —

Eriol se echó a reír burlonamente.

—¿Es ese monstruo enorme y verde que veo en tu espalda? Creía que te habías deshecho del demonio de los celos hace tiempo. —

Las semanas transcurrieron rápidamente hasta que tan solo quedaron dos días para la partida de Syaoran. Había estado muy ocupado cuidando del barco, de las deudas de Meiling y del molino, que finalmente habían decidido comprar, y había pasado muy poco tiempo en casa.

En varias ocasiones había permanecido en el Clow durante tres o cuatro días, y cuando estaba en casa se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el estudio trabajando en los libros de contabilidad, documentos y recibos. El único día que pasaba junto a su esposa era el domingo. Solían ir a la iglesia donde Sakura era recibida ahora con sumo respeto y amabilidad.

Ese día, poco después del almuerzo, Syaoran había salido a montar a Leopold por última vez antes de zarpar a bordo de su barco. Era ya tarde cuando el caballo regresó sin jinete causando un gran desasosiego.

Sakura estaba frenética cuando uno de los criados descubrió a Syaoran saliendo del bosque.

Al aproximarse, vieron que estaba cubierto de polvo y que su rostro estaba mugriento. Cojeaba ligeramente, y al ver al grupo que lo aguardaba, esgrimió la fusta en actitud sospechosa. Leopold le observaba con el rabillo del ojo, contento de haber puesto en entredicho las habilidades ecuestres de su amo. Syaoran lanzó la fusta al establo maldiciendo, y se hundió en un banco exhausto.

Hatti se echó a reír alegremente y comentó:

—Ese viejo caballo saca lo mejor de usted, señorito Syaoran—

El hombre volvió a maldecir y le lanzó el sombrero a la anciana. Ésta lo esquivó todavía desternillándose de risa y se batió en rápida retirada.

Eriol también rió de buena gana.

—Una cosa está clara, Syaoran, a este paso vas a gastar antes la espalda de la chaqueta que los fondillos del pantalón —se burló.

Yamazaki desvió la mirada tosiendo sonoramente como si se hubiera atragantado y trató de ponerse serio ante la mirada colérica de su Capitán.

Sakura continuaba mostrando una expresión de consternación.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Syaoran? —le preguntó—. ¡Estabas cojeando! —

—¡Esa maldita bestia me pilló desprevenido y pasó por una rama baja! — exclamó enfadado— Y en cuanto a la cojera, es una ampolla. Estas botas no están hechas para caminar. —Dicho esto, les dio la espalda, que tenía cubierta de barro y se alejó a grandes zancadas hacia la casa.

Cuando se hubo marchado, el caballo agitó la cabeza y empezó a relinchar y a hacer cabriolas. Syaoran se volvió y apretando los puños exclamó:

—¡Uno de estos días voy a matarte, malvada mula! —Se volvió una vez más y se marchó a la casa, furioso.

Yamazaki continuaba aguantándose la risa.

—Será mejor que vaya a prepararle el baño. Creo que lo va a necesitar —observó.

La cena transcurrió en un riguroso silencio, pues las escuetas contestaciones de Syaoran no propiciaban una conversación fluida.

No era difícil determinar que le dolía más su orgullo que todos los cardenales y ampollas que cubrían su cuerpo. Su humor mejoró un poco al día siguiente. Sakura llamó tímidamente a la puerta de su estudio.

Cuando Syaoran le dijo que entrara, lo vio en su escritorio revisando libros de contabilidad y extractos de cuentas.

—¿Tienes un momento? —preguntó insegura. Nunca antes lo había importunado mientras trabajaba y ahora estaba vacilante.

Syaoran asintió.

—Eso creo —repuso—. Se repantigó en la silla observándola cruzar la habitación y le indicó una silla para que se sentara junto a su escritorio.

Esperó un rato mientras la joven se balanceaba nerviosa en el borde de la silla tratando de reunir el coraje necesario para iniciar la conversación.

—¿Algún asunto que quieras discutir? —inquirió Syaoran sobresaltando a la muchacha.

—Sí... ah... ¿cuánto tiempo vas a permanecer fuera? Quiero decir... ¿vas a regresar antes de que nazca el bebé? —

—Sí, no planeo estar fuera más de un mes —contestó él molesto por haber sido interrumpido con semejante trivialidad—. Creía que ya te lo había dicho. —Regresó a su trabajo.

—Syaoran —insistió ella—. Me preguntaba... si podría hacer algunos arreglos en la habitación mientras permanezcas fuera. —

—Por supuesto —respondió él ásperamente—. Pídele a Eriol que disponga lo necesario. —Volvió a concentrarse en el trabajo pensando que Sakura había concluido, pero una vez más lo interrumpió.

—También habría que hacer algo en... el salón. —

Syaoran la miró.

—Mi querida esposa, puedes hacer que reconstruyan la casa entera si lo deseas — dijo con sarcasmo.

Sakura bajó la vista hacia sus manos, apoyadas sobre sus rodillas. Syaoran le lanzó una mirada furiosa y regresó a su trabajo. El silencio reinó en la habitación sin que Sakura hiciera ademán alguno de retirarse.

Después de varios minutos Syaoran volvió a mirarla. Clavó la pluma en el tintero y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Deseas algo más? —inquirió molesto.

Los ojos esmeraldas de la muchacha se encontraron con los ámbar de su esposo. Levantó el mentón y se apresuró a añadir:

—Sí, señor. Mientras arreglan la sala de estar, me gustaría que me dieras permiso para usar tu cama. —

Syaoran dejó caer con estrépito el puño sobre la mesa y se levantó para caminar por la estancia muy furioso. Era ridículo que su propia mujer tuviera que pedirle su consentimiento para usar la cama que se suponía era para los dos.

—Maldita sea, mujer, no tienes que darme la lata cada vez que desees utilizar algo de la casa en mi ausencia. Puedes utilizarlo todo; no tengo ni el tiempo ni el humor para tener que estar aprobando todo. Te ruego ejercites tu cabeza y empieces a ser la señora de esta casa. No quieres compartir mi cama pero con gusto te doy permiso para que compartas todo lo demás. Ahora tengo trabajo que atender, como puedes comprobar. Hay momentos del día en los que busco un poco de paz, ahora, por favor, retírate —

Las últimas palabras las pronunció casi gritando. Al finalizar su diatriba, Sakura, pálida, se puso en pie y se marchó. Al salir se encontró con Yamazaki y Eriol en la puerta principal y con Hatti en las escaleras. Los tres tenían los ojos extremadamente abiertos evidenciando que habían oído cada una de las palabras que Syaoran había proferido. Se precipitó escaleras arriba, sollozando, y se tiró sobre la cama, desconsolada.

Syaoran salió del estudio en dos zancadas con la intención de consolarla y calmar la agonía causada por su arrebato. Pero al salir se encontró con la mirada enfurecida de Eriol y sintió la reprobación de los tres.

Hatti resopló y en tono de mofa le dijo a Eriol:

—Algunos hombres no tienen sensibilidad. —Se volvió bruscamente y se marchó.

Yamazaki se encaró con su Capitán por primera vez. Abrió la boca varias veces para decir algo, pero al no conseguirlo se encasquetó el sombrero y se marchó sin soportar estar en la misma estancia.

Eriol lo miró con odio a su cada vez más ruborizado hermano y con una mueca de desprecio, espetó:

—Hay momentos, hermano, en los que deshonras la memoria de nuestro padre. Si quieres hacer el idiota, no abuses de los demás con tu necedad. —Se volvió y se marchó también.

Ahora Syaoran estaba solo, sintiendo todo el peso de su afilada lengua. ¡Era ya bastante que sus dos criados de confianza, incluso amigos de confianza, se volvieran contra él de esa manera y que él mismo estuviera disgustado por haber reprendido a Sakura con vehemencia y pudiera ahora oír su llanto en el silencio de la casa,¡Pero que su propio hermano se hubiera unido a ellos y lo hubiera rechazado por completo!

Regresó al estudio y se sentó, pensativo, a su escritorio. Hasta la casa parecía reprocharle sus modales. Se sentía marginado en su propio hogar y no encontraba la manera de aliviar su pesar.

La cena transcurrió en medio de un incómodo silencio y con la silla de Sakura vacía. Hatti atendió a los dos hombres y cada vez que servía a Syaoran lo hacía lo más lejos posible de él.

Eriol terminó de cenar, dejó el cuchillo y el tenedor sobre la mesa y lanzó una mirada de furia a Syaoran antes de ponerse en pie e irse. Se detuvo en el vestíbulo, donde Hatti le comentó algo en alto para que Syaoran lo oyera.

—Señorito Eriol, la señorita Sakura... está sentada junto a la ventana y no quiere comer. ¿Qué debo hacer para que coma, señorito Eriol? ¡Ella y el bebé morirán de hambre! —

—No pasa nada, Hatti —respondió Eriol—. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejarla sola durante un rato. Estará bien y él se habrá ido mañana. —

Hatti se marchó, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras farfullaba cosas para sí.

Eriol todavía no deseaba retirarse a sus aposentos. Salió a sentarse en las escaleras y permaneció un rato pensativo, observando el camino, asombrado ante la estupidez de su hermano.

Exhaló un suspiro y se adentró en la noche fría y silenciosa en dirección a los establos. Al apoyarse contra la puerta, oyó a Leopold resoplar y cocear. Entró y acarició el hocico sedoso del semental haciendo que sacudiera la cabeza, contento.

De pronto un murmullo desvió su atención del caballo y vio una luz tenue procedente del cuarto donde dormía Yamazaki. Se aproximó preguntándose con quién estaría hablando a esas horas.

La puerta estaba medio abierta, de modo que Eriol pudo ver al joven sentado a la cabecera del camastro con las rodillas dobladas. Una botella medio empezada yacía entre sus piernas y un gato negro que dormitaba a los pies de la cama, parecía ser el objeto de su monólogo.

—Oh, Spinel, hice muy mal llevándosela a él —se lamentó—. ¡Mira cómo la trata ahora que lleva la carga de su hijo! —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero ¿cómo íbamos a saber que tan solo era una pobre chiquilla asustada, Spinek? Casi todas las mujeres que deambulan por las calles de Londres de noche son prostitutas, y el capitán llevaba varias copas de más esa primera noche en tierra. ¿Por qué, Señor, tuvimos que escogerla a ella... una pobre chica perdida y alejada de su familia? Debió de tratarla muy mal esa noche, y era virgen. ¡Eso es lo peor de todo, Spinel! Una pobre inocente poseída de esa forma. ¡Oh, qué vergüenza! ¡Oh, Spinel, qué vergüenza...! —

Se llevó la botella a la boca y dio un trago generoso, luego se limpió con el brazo, riendo.

—Pero ese Lord Kerberos puso firme al Capitán. Le obligó a casarse con ella cuando descubrieron al chiquitín. —Se echó a reír, satisfecho y escudriñó al gato con ojos vidriosos—. El Capitán se volvió loco, Spinel. No hay mucha gente que pueda obligar al Capitán a obrar contra su voluntad. —

Yamazaki guardó silencio y se desplomó, mirando pensativo la botella

—Y —farfulló al cabo de un rato—, el Capitán debió tomarle cariño, tal como rastreó la ciudad cuando la joven escapó tras pasar la noche con él. Y cuando descubrió que había huido, jamás lo había visto tan furioso. Todavía estaríamos allí buscándola si no hubiera sido porque el caballero la trajo de vuelta para que se casaran. —

Se incorporó y dio un largo trago a la botella. Luego se señaló con el pulgar y añadió:

—Pero yo fui el primero que se la llevó, Spinel, ¡yo! Hice el trabajo sucio. ¡La dejé en sus manos! Y, oh Dios, lo que ha tenido que aguantar. La pobre y dulce señorita... —

Su voz se fue apagando e inclinó lentamente la cabeza sobre el pecho. Un instante después sus ronquidos resonaban en la estancia. Eriol se dirigió hacia la puerta de las caballerizas muy pensativo y se apoyó contra ella. Esbozó una sonrisa.

—Así que la conoció de ese modo —murmuró. De repente soltó una carcajada—. Pobre Syaoran, se lo encontró todo hecho. ¿Qué demonios digo? ¡Pobre Sakura! —

Se alejó de las cuadras silbando hacia la casa, con su buen humor recuperado. La puerta del estudio estaba cerrada y, al pasar por delante, Eriol la saludó de manera informal y sonrió.

A la mañana siguiente descendió por las escaleras del mismo buen humor y, aunque el lugar de Sakura continuaba estando vacío, no molestó a su hermano. Sólo cuando Syaoran tuvo la boca llena comentó:

—¿Sabes Syaoran?, una mujer tarda doscientos setenta días en dar a luz. Será interesante ver lo que tarda la tuya. Sería muy extraño que hubieras tenido que casarte con Sakura en el mar. Aunque siendo capitán hubiera supuesto un problema, ¿no crees? ¿Cómo habrías podido casarte a ti mismo? —

Siguió desayunando pensando en esa situación mientras Syaoran lo observaba con curiosidad.

Eriol se limpió la boca con una servilleta y musitó:

—No debo perder la cuenta. —Y antes de que su hermano pudiera hacer un comentario, se levantó dejándolo solo y confuso.

Las maletas habían sido cargadas en el carruaje y Yamazaki, sentado junto a Watanuki en el asiento del conductor.

Los dos hermanos estaban junto a la puerta del carruaje cuando de pronto, Sakura salió al porche. La joven los observó sujetando su chal con solemnidad.

—Espero que tengas un viaje agradable, Syaoran —le deseó con ternura—. Intenta llegar a casa lo antes posible. —

Syaoran avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella con expresión adusta, se detuvo y la miró, pero mascullando una maldición se volvió y subió al landó.

Eriol observó el coche alejarse y se reunió con Sakura en el porche.

—Ten paciencia, hermanita —murmuró—. No es tan estúpido como a veces parece. —

La muchacha le dedicó una sonrisa agradeciéndole su comprensión, giró animada, sobre sus talones y entró en la casa.

En los días venideros no tuvo tiempo para pensar. Se ocupó desde las tareas más importantes a los detalles más nimios, organizando los arreglos necesarios para el cuarto de los niños y la sala de estar. Seleccionó los materiales para las nuevas cortinas y colgaduras, así como el papel de las paredes. Cuando se sentaba, sus manos continuaban atareadas tejiendo ropa para el bebé. Solo por la noche, cuando yacía en la cama de Syaoran y recorría con sus dedos el escudo tallado de la familia, pensaba en lo solitario que estaba Harthaven sin él.

* * *

Syaoran entró en la posada sin darse cuenta de que Yamazaki estaba junto a la barra con una jarra de cerveza en la mano. Eligió una mesa, depositó el abrigo y el sombrero sobre una silla y pidió algo de comer y un poco de vino. Mientras degustaba el Madeira, absorto en sus pensamientos, la puerta de la posada se abrió y entró una familia numerosa.

Todos sus miembros estaban extremadamente delgados e iban escasamente abrigados para el frío que hacía. Syaoran observó que la procesión de niños rubios encabezada por la madre quien se dirigía cansinamente hacia la chimenea en busca de calor.

El hombre se separó del grupo para hablar con el posadero. Syaoran supuso que la mujer debía de ser de su misma edad, pero su rostro estaba surcado por profundas arrugas y sus manos enrojecidas y nudosas presentaban la marca de una vida difícil.

El vestido que llevaba estaba deshilachado y cubierto de remiendos, y se sujetaba a su flácido cuerpo por un único botón. Sin embargo, su aspecto era aseado como el de los chiquillos. Llevaba un bebé de unos ocho meses en su regazo y un niño tímido pegado a sus faldas raídas. Un chico de unos doce años, que parecía el mayor de los diez hermanos, permanecía muy rígido junto a ella observando en silencio cómo la posadera iba y venía con una bandeja repleta de comida. Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par al contemplarla.

El padre se acercó a la mesa de Syaoran con un sombrero deteriorado por la intemperie en la mano. Syaoran lo miró.

—Le ruego que me disculpe, señor —se excusó el hombre—. ¿Es usted el Capitán Lee? El posadero me ha dicho que en efecto lo es. —

Syaoran asintió.

—Sí. Soy el Capitán Lee. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? —

El hombre estrujó el sombrero con fuerza.

—Soy Fye D. Flowright, señor —se presentó—. Dicen que está buscando un buen maderero. Desearía el trabajo, señor. —

Syaoran le señaló una silla.

—Tome asiento, señor Flowright. —Cuando el hombre se hubo sentado, le preguntó—: Dígame, ¿qué experiencia tiene, señor Flowright? —

—Bueno señor —empezó a decir el hombre, nervioso—. Empecé en esto cuando apenas era un chiquillo, hace ya veinticinco años. Los últimos ocho he sido capataz y cabo de cuadrilla. Conozco el trabajo a fondo, señor. —

Syaoran se dispuso a hablar, pero la sirvienta llegó con la comida.

—¿Le importa que coma mientras hablamos, señor Flowright? —inquirió—. Odio desperdiciar la buena comida. —

—No, señor —se apresuró a responder Flowright—. Adelante—

Syaoran asintió agradeciéndoselo y volvió a los negocios mientras comía. —¿Por qué no está trabajando ahora, señor Flowright? —

El hombre tragó saliva con dificultad y contestó: —Estuve trabajando hasta el verano pasado, señor. Me quedé atrapado entre unos troncos y me destrocé el brazo y el hombro. Estuve enfermo hasta principios de invierno, y desde entonces solo he podido conseguir trabajos ocasionales como simple maderero. Los mejores puestos ya estaban ocupados y el frío y la humedad del norte me producen un gran dolor en los huesos. Es realmente difícil mantener a una familia con la paga de un jornalero. —

Syaoran asintió sin dejar de masticar. Se echó hacia atrás en la silla cruzado de brazos y habló con franqueza.

—De hecho, señor Flowright, estoy buscando un capataz para mi molino. —Hizo una pausa y el hombre se desplomó en su silla—. Su nombre me es familiar — prosiguió—. La persona que me ha comprado el barco, me lo recomendó. Me dijo que era usted un buen trabajador y que poseía más experiencia que cualquiera de los que pudiera encontrar por aquí. Voy a poner en marcha un molino y necesitaré a una persona que conozca ese trabajo. Creo que usted es el hombre, y si acepta, el puesto es suyo. —

Flowright quedó perplejo durante unos segundos, luego esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Gracias, señor. No se arrepentirá, se lo prometo. ¿Puedo ir a comunicarle a mi esposa la buena noticia? —

—Por supuesto, señor Flowright. Por favor hágalo. Todavía hay unos cuantos asuntos que necesitaría discutir con usted. —

El hombre se acercó a su esposa y, mientras hablaba con ella, Syaoran se fijó en la manera en que sus hijos contemplaban la comida, más interesados en ésta que en las noticias de su padre.

Luego recordó los ojos del hombre mirando constantemente su plato de comida y, al observarlos de nuevo, comprendió que era una familia muy poco afortunada. Finalmente el hombre regresó a la mesa.

—Mis más humildes disculpas, señor Flowright, pero ¿han comido? —preguntó con la frente ligeramente arrugada.

El hombre se echó a reír y se apresuró a responder:

—No, señor, vinimos directamente aquí, pero tenemos víveres en el carro y comeremos más tarde. —

—Ahora, señor Flowright —empezó a decir—, acabo de contratarlo para un cargo de responsabilidad, y creo que esto requiere una pequeña celebración. ¿Podría decirle a los suyos que son mis invitados para cenar? Sería un honor. —

El hombre sacudió la cabeza asombrado.

—Desde luego, señor, gracias, señor. —Flowright se alejó en dirección a su familia. Se acercó a toda prisa a su descendencia mientras Syaoran llamaba a una sirvienta para darle las órdenes pertinentes.

Ésta se dispuso rápidamente a colocar varias sillas en torno a una mesa enorme junto a la de él, y los miembros de la familia Flowright tomaron asiento educadamente. Cuando el señor Flowright condujo a su esposa a la mesa de Syaoran, éste se levantó.

—Capitán Lee, ésta es mi señora, Elda —anunció.

Syaoran le dedicó una ligera reverencia.

—Es un placer conocerla, señora —dijo cortésmente—. Espero que a usted y a sus hijos les gusten mis tierras. —

La mujer sonrió tímidamente y echó un vistazo a su bebé, que en ese momento se movía junto a su pecho. Syaoran volvió a su silla y esperó a que ambos saciaran su apetito antes de seguir hablando de negocios.

—No hemos discutido el salario, señor Flowright —manifestó—, pero mi propuesta es la siguiente: la paga será de veinte libras mensuales y aposentos junto al molino. Si las cosas marchan bien, podrá participar en el negocio. —

El hombre se limitó a asentir, mudo de asombro.

Syaoran extrajo un papel de su chaqueta y prosiguió.

—Aquí tengo una carta de crédito extendida por mi banco en Charleston. Con esto podrá pagar la comida, y si conoce algunos hombres a los que les podría interesar el trabajo en el molino, puede traérselos con usted a cuenta de esta carta. ¿Tiene deudas que requieran ser saldadas antes de partir? —

Flowright negó con la cabeza y sonrió divertido.

—No señor, a un pobre hombre como yo no le conceden crédito —respondió. —Muy bien entonces —contestó Syaoran. Sacó su cartera de uno de los bolsillos del chaleco y contó diez monedas—. Aquí tiene cien libras para gastos de viaje. Le espero una semana después de mi llegada. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta o sugerencia? —

Flowright dudó por un instante antes de aventurarse a manifestar, indeciso:

—Hay una cosa, señor. No me gusta trabajar con esclavos o convictos. —

Syaoran esbozó una sonrisa.

—Tenemos las mismas convicciones, señor Flowright. Para una fábrica la mejor mano de obra es la asalariada. —

La camarera levantó la mesa. Los niños mayores cuchicheaban entre sí y los pequeños, dormitaban en las sillas. Al observarlos. Syaoran pensó en su propio bebé. —Tiene usted una familia maravillosa, señora Flowright —comentó—. Mi esposa está en estado de nuestro primer hijo. Nacerá en marzo, así que estoy muy ansioso por volver a casa. —

La mujer sonrió tímidamente, demasiado cohibida para contestar.

Concluidas las negociaciones, los dos hombres se levantaron y se estrecharon la mano. Syaoran observó meditabundo la partida de la familia, luego volvió a sentarse y se sirvió otra copa de Madeira.

De pronto, una mujer bastante atractiva, que lucía un profundo escote, cabello rojo y labios muy pintados, se levantó de su silla, desde la que había estado estudiando a Syaoran con descaro, y se acercó a él. La visión de la cartera repleta de dinero la había animado, y había caminado hacia él provocativamente, sentándose con picardía en una silla vacía en torno a su mesa, exhibiendo el hombro.

—Hola —ronroneó—. ¿Le importaría invitar a una copa a una dama solitaria? —Syaoran le lanzó una mirada gélida.

—Me temo que esta noche estoy ocupado, señora —respondió—. Le ruego que me disculpe. —Con la mano le indicó que se fuera. La mujer se volvió de mal humor y se alejó furiosa.

Yamazaki, que había sido testigo del interés de la mujer por su Capitán hacía rato, sonrió para sí y suspiró aliviado.

Desde que habían desembarcado del Clow un mes atrás, había visto a Syaoran rechazar prostitutas una tras otra y retirarse a sus aposentos solo.

Al día siguiente partían rumbo a casa y él regresaría junto a su esposa, ahora en un estado bastante avanzado del embarazo, para aliviar sus urgencias varoniles, pues no se había acostado con ninguna mujer desde su llegada. Sintiendo un renovado respeto hacia él, Yamazaki asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, parece que el Capitán se ha enamorado —murmuró—, y mucho. La joven mamá ha hurgado en su corazón sin que él se diera cuenta y allí está, soñando con ella mientras otras muchachas bien dispuestas desfilan delante de él. Sí, pobre Capitán. Nunca volverá a ser el mismo. —Levantó la jarra hacia Syaoran como si fuese a brindar y apuró la jarra de un trago.

Syaoran se levantó de la mesa y, olvidando la presencia del joven Yamazaki, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Cerró la puerta y empezó a deshacer la cama lentamente, como centrado en un pensamiento.

Se quitó la camisa, la dejó sobre el respaldo de una silla y se contempló en un espejo alargado que había en la esquina de la habitación. Vio que un hombre bastante atractivo le devolvía la mirada y flexionaba los brazos musculosos. El reflejo inspiró profundamente y Syaoran contempló con satisfacción una figura alta, de espalda ancha y cintura estrecha. De pronto se volvió exasperado.

Maldita sea, pensó. No soy tan feo como para que una muchacha bonita rechace compartir mi lecho. Caminó furioso por la habitación. He conocido muchachas de todas partes, se dijo. ¿Por qué ésta hace que mi buen juicio se esfume, convirtiéndome en un torpe mentecato?

He ordenado a las más arrogantes que se abrieran de piernas y lo han hecho encantadas, como si les hiciera el favor más grande del mundo. Pero cuando estoy delante de Sakura, las palabras huyen de mi boca.

Se acercó, furioso, a la ventana y se quedó mirando fijamente a través de ella, con la certeza de que en esa manzana habría más de una cama caliente esperando. Su deseo creció, pero sabía que no era por ninguno de esos lechos, sino en parte por un recuerdo, en parte por un sueño que albergaba en su interior.

Se enterneció al recordar el resplandor dorado de las velas sobre la piel cremosa y sedosa todavía húmeda tras el baño vespertino, y el cabello ondulado cobrizo y suave sobre la almohada mientras dormía. Sus recuerdos trajeron a su mente sueños en los que se imaginó los brazos dulces y delicados de la muchacha rodeando su cuello, sus labios carnosos y rosados presionando los suyos, el cuerpo suave y joven arqueándose bajo el de él y sus dientes blancos y pequeños mordisqueando su oreja para encender su pasión.

Se alejó de la ventana golpeando el alféizar con el puño, frustrado.

¡Dios mío!, pensó, esa muchacha me rechaza y mi alma se desmorona. ¿Qué aflicción me atormenta que tiemblo de esta manera?

Cogió un vaso para servirse un trago y se sentó en una silla para seguir meditando sobre el problema que lo atormentaba.

No me he acostado con ninguna mujer desde la noche que trajeron a Sakura a mi camarote. Esta muchacha ha calado hondo en mí.

Dios mío, ¡tanto la amo...!

Creí que las emociones estaban por debajo de mí. Creí que había superado lo que otros hombres declaran. Creí que me había convertido en un hombre de mundo, por encima de la palabrería, y que podría aceptar a una mujer experimentada. Pero ahora me encuentro tan afectado por la inocencia de esta, que no soy capaz de buscar alivio en otro lecho.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas.

Incluso cuando le arrebaté la virginidad satisfizo mi placer como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho antes. Tomó mi semilla en su interior, traicionándome y, desde la primera vez que la abracé, mis pensamientos han sido suyos hasta el extremo de que sueño con ella y con el día en que vuelva a gozar de sus atenciones.

Levantó la cabeza y se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla. Sorbió su bebida con calma y tomó una nueva decisión.

Se acerca su hora, meditó. Esperaré mi momento pacientemente. La cortejaré con ternura y de ese modo tal vez consiga que venga a mí.

Apuró su copa y se dirigió a la cama. Con la comprensión de su amor por la joven y la nueva resolución, cayó profundamente dormido por primera vez en muchos meses.

* * *

REVIEWS!


	17. Chapter 17

_**Nota de Camiko:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por todos los Reviews del capítulo anterior!**_

 _Si se dan cuenta, ahora menciono el lugar y tiempo en el que se encuentran los personajes, puesto que me di cuenta gracias a un review anónimo, que se perdía un poco la noción de lo que pasaba con los cambios de escenas bruscos que maneja la autora original y porque yo parto los capítulos de forma distinta a ella._

 _A leer!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 17: La flor del Capitán**

 _Año 1800. Mediados de Febrero._

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre Harthaven. La noche era negra y silenciosa, como si el resto del mundo se hubiera retirado a un nido acogedor, a salvo de la tormenta.

Sakura caminó por la habitación asegurándose de que no quedara ni rastro de su presencia. Había pasado muchas noches en este espléndido dormitorio y había llegado a sentirse parte de él. Contempló la cama enorme que parecía invitarla, y sintió una punzada al saber que debía regresar a su pequeña cama en la sala de estar ó pensativa y se trasladó a la otra estancia. La puerta de la habitación de los niños estaba abierta; cogió una vela y fue a inspeccionarla una vez más. Acarició un caballito de juguete que había sido de Syaoran cuando era pequeño y se dirigió hacia la cuna, donde alisó la mantita que la cubría.

Es extraño, pues todos damos por sentado que el bebé será niño, pensó ahuecando el encaje del dosel. Por supuesto eso es lo que ha manifestado mi esposo, y ¿quién podría negarle el derecho a desear que fuese niño?

Esbozó una sonrisa al pensar en lo mucho que ella había deseado que fuera niña. Pobre hija, si estás creciendo en mi interior disfruta ahora de tus gustos más refinados porque tu color va a ser el azul.

Se volvió y se encaminó hacia el salón y, una vez más, hasta el dormitorio principal, donde crepitaba el fuego de la chimenea. Se relajó en una silla henchida al abrigo de su calor y contempló las llamas, abstraída en sus meditaciones. Exhaló un suspiro pensando en el inminente regreso de Syaoran.

La carta que había recibido hacía ahora varias semanas había sido escueta, solo mencionaba el día aproximado de su vuelta a casa.

¿De qué humor vendrá?, se preguntó. ¿Será más amable o, por el contrario, mostrará su genio? ¿Habrá encontrado una muchacha norteña que lo alivie? Le había dado a ella, a su esposa, otra cama y otra habitación... pensó con tristeza.

Y ahora estoy deformada a causa del embarazo, y tan torpe que debo de parecer más un pato que una mujer. No le culparé por su distanciamiento cuando descubra mi figura hinchada.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

Oh, Syaoran, si hubiera sido más cariñosa cuando tuve la oportunidad, pensó, ahora compartiría el lecho contigo y pronto sentiría tu calor de nuevo junto a mí. Me aseguraría que nadie más compartiera tu lecho.

Volvió a contemplar el fuego y sintió que la ira se apoderaba de ella.

¿Habría alguien calentado su lecho en el norte?

Suspiró.

Por ahora no podía hacer otra cosa que resignarse. Una vez hubiera nacido el niño y recuperado su figura, ejercería sus artimañas femeninas para ganarse a su marido.

Se cruzó de brazos hurgando en sus recuerdos. El momento en la posada cuando había sido tan amable, casi amoroso, y en el barco, cuidándola con tanto esmero. E incluso con Meiling había desviado los golpes más crueles interpretando al esposo enamorado.

¿Es posible que en algún lugar, bajo su ceño fruncido en su interior, albergue un sentimiento amoroso hacia mí?, se preguntó.

Si fuera una esposa amable y devota, ¿podría llegar a amarme? Oh, mi amado, y ciertamente te amo, ¿podrías llegar a ser mi esposo de verdad y amarme por encima de todas las demás? ¿Me tomarías en tus brazos y acariciarías como lo haría un amante? Oh Señor, tiemblo solo de pensar en la posibilidad de convertirme en todo lo que él pueda desear.

El fuego ardía débilmente. Sakura se levantó e, iluminada por su suave resplandor, permaneció una vez más junto al sugerente lecho.

—Y tú, oh lugar de descanso encantador —murmuró—, pronto volverás a sentir mi peso sobre ti, lo juro. Ya no estarás tan solo, pues prometo que lo tentaré hasta conseguir mis propósitos, que son los mismos que los tuyos: ser compartida, ser amada, ser cortejada gentilmente como si todavía fuera una doncella. Oh, cederá, y el tiempo me ayudará. Dejaré que la paciencia cure las heridas compartidas hasta que desaparezcan y él buscará mi calor, mi amor para siempre.

Suspiró por enésima vez y regresó a la sala de estar. Ahora pensaba en aquella estancia como la sala de estar, algo temporal hasta que ocupara su lugar legítimo. Se deslizó en la cama buscando su descanso.

* * *

 _Finales de febrero_

Habían llevado a Leopold junto a un carruaje a la casa de unos amigos en la ciudad para esperar el regreso de Syaoran.

Era un día soleado, hacía tiempo que el sol no brillaba tanto, y Sakura había aprovechado para ir a la cocina y charlar con tía Ruth. Deseaba aprender un poco más acerca de los extraños guisos yanquis y los platos favoritos de Syaoran.

Se sentó en un taburete con el té que le había preparado la mujer, y escuchó atentamente las explicaciones que le daba sobre los métodos de preparación de la comida. Estaba impresionada por el hecho de que con tía Ruth era más una cuestión de talento y de maestría que de conocimiento verdadero. Parecía saber de forma instintiva el gusto que la comida combinada con las especies podía llegar a tener y convertía un simple plato en toda una aventura del sabor.

El momento placentero fue interrumpido por unos gritos lejanos. Pronto oyó a Hatti agitada yendo de un lado a otro.

—¡El señorito Syaoran... el señorito Syaoran se acerca a gran velocidad por el camino! —exclamó, jadeante—. Es él, él. —Rió tontamente—. Va tan deprisa que el caballo reventará. —

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par y se deslizó del taburete. Se tocó horrorizada el cabello, luego el vestido.

—¡Oh, debo de estar horrible! —exclamó—. Tengo que... —Se volvió sin acabar la frase y huyó a la casa. Mientras subía por las escaleras llamó a Mary.

La chica llegó corriendo y abrió la puerta de la sala de estar, bruscamente. Sakura le ordenó que sacara un vestido limpio del armario y se aseó el rostro con un paño húmedo. Luego se pellizcó las mejillas para recobrar el color y se quitó el vestido que llevaba enérgicamente. Mary se apresuró a abrocharle el traje de muselina amarilla ante el apremio de su señora.

—¡Apresúrate Mary! ¡Date prisa! —exclamó—. ¡El amo se acerca! ¡Estará aquí en breve!—

Se arregló el cabello y bajó corriendo por las escaleras hasta el porche para esperar a su esposo mientras este se acercaba lentamente montado sobre Leopold.

Las ijadas abultadas del caballo y su abrigo cubierto de espumarajo contradecían el paso pausado del animal, pues Syaoran había puesto al poderoso corcel al límite en su afán por recuperar a su amada.

Ya en el porche, Syaoran se apeó con una lentitud deliberada. Le entregó las riendas a un muchacho con instrucciones de llevarse al caballo y se secó tomando especial cuidado con los charcos. Se volvió hacia su esposa con una sonrisa y subió por las escaleras recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada. Al llegar al porche la abrazó y depositó un beso en sus labios.

Sakura le respondió con una sonrisa dulce y se apoyó en él al entrar en la casa.

—¿Has tenido un buen viaje? —le preguntó suavemente mientras Syaoran tendía su sombrero hacia Joseph—. Aquí el tiempo ha sido tan malo que estaba preocupada por ti. —

—No había necesidad de que te inquietaras, cielo —la tranquilizó él pasando un brazo por su cintura—. Pasamos lo peor en Nueva York, y no tuvimos ningún problema al regresar. ¿Qué tal han ido las cosas por aquí? ¿Está acabado el cuarto de los niños? —

La joven asintió rápidamente.

—¿Te gustaría verlo? —preguntó, con un brillo de ilusión en los ojos.

—Por supuesto, cariño —respondió.

La joven sonrió alegremente, tomando del brazo a su esposo y dejando que la ayudara a ascender por las escaleras.

Syaoran contempló su vientre e inquirió:

—¿Te has encontrado bien?—

—Oh, sí —se apresuró a asegurar—. He estado más saludable que nunca. Hatti dice que nunca ha visto a una embarazada tan en forma, y la verdad es que me encuentro de maravilla. —Al llegar al descansillo se miró el vientre con expresión de tristeza y soltó una risilla de disculpa—. Aunque mi imagen es bastante grotesca y no me siento muy ligera. —

Syaoran se echó a reír levantándole el mentón para mirarla a los ojos.

—Cielo, estoy convencido de que hasta con esa carga, incluso las jóvenes más esbeltas se mueren de envidia al contemplar tu belleza deslumbrante. —

La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa suave y presionó su mejilla sobre el pecho de Syaoran, más que satisfecha con su respuesta.

En el cuarto de los niños, el hombre caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras Sakura, con las manos a la espalda, aguardaba ansiosa su reacción.

Syaoran apartó la tela mosquitera y se inclinó para inspeccionar la cuna. Luego balanceó suavemente con la bota otra cuna esbozando una sonrisa, y examinó las paredes azul claro y las cortinas blancas. Rodeó con cuidado las alfombras de tonalidades vivas que cubrían el brillante suelo de madera de roble y abrió los cajones de una cómoda con curiosidad, encontrándolos repletos de ropa de bebé perfectamente doblada. Varias de las prendas se las había visto tejer a su esposa antes de su partida.

Sakura se dirigió hacia el caballito de madera con el sillín pintado de color rojo, y lo empujó con un dedo para que se balanceara.

—Encontramos esto en el desván —comentó llamando la atención de Syaoran—. Hatti me dijo que había sido tuyo así que ordené a Joseph que lo bajara. Cuando nuestro hijo sea lo suficientemente mayor para subirse a horcajadas sobre él, podré decirle que un día su padre lo montó. —

Syaoran sonrió acercándose al caballo.

—Espero que cuando lo monte no se dé con una rama. —

La joven no pudo contener la risa antes de volverse y señalarle una hermosa mecedora.

—Eriol me la regaló. ¿A que es bonita? —

Syaoran asintió y bromeó:

—Déjasela a él. Siempre le gustó que le mecieran antes de dormir. —

Sakura empezó a señalar otro objeto pero de pronto se detuvo horrorizada.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Syaoran! —exclamó—. ¡No has comido! Debes de estar hambriento, y yo aquí entreteniéndote con mi charla. —

Llamó a Mary de inmediato y le dio instrucciones de que subieran una bandeja de comida y calentaran agua para su baño.

Syaoran estaba en su dormitorio. Ya se había desprendido de la chaqueta y el alzacuello y, mientras se estaba sacando las botas, Sakura se unió a él.

—Ya no soy Capitán de un barco, corazón —comentó mirándola de reojo mientras ella recogía su abrigo y lo guardaba—. Vendí el Clow por una cantidad substancial, así que ahora me podrás ver por la casa cada día. —

La joven sonrió para sí, aprobando con entusiasmo la situación.

Uno de los criados se presentó con la comida y Sakura se sentó delante de Syaoran para observarlo mientras comía. Estaba agradablemente satisfecha por el momento de intimidad que estaban compartiendo y el renovado amor que sentía por él.

Subieron el agua caliente y retiraron la bandeja. Sakura comprobó la temperatura antes de despedir a los criados, luego se entretuvo sacando ropa limpia mientras su marido se desvestía.

Syaoran se metió con cuidado en el agua caliente y se relajó en ella durante unos minutos. Cuando finalmente se sentó en la bañera para enjabonarse, Sakura se acercó y cogió la esponja. La sumergió en el agua y la sostuvo en alto esperando el consentimiento de su esposo. Syaoran la contempló durante unos instantes antes de inclinarse mostrándole la espalda.

—Frota fuerte —la animó—. Siento como si una capa espesa de mugre me cubriera todo el cuerpo. —

La muchacha se inclinó alegremente para realizar la tarea, enjabonándole con las manos sus hombros musculosos y su espalda. Dibujó pícaramente una S con la espuma y al poner sobre esta otra S rió tontamente. Syaoran la espió por encima del hombro con una ceja arqueada y una media sonrisa.

—¿Qué está haciendo, señorita? —inquirió.

Sakura se echó a reír escurriendo la esponja sobre su rostro.

—Estoy marcándole, señor. —

Él sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente, salpicando a su esposa, que se alejó a una distancia prudencial riendo divertida y le lanzó la esponja. Al ver que Syaoran se ponía en pie y salía de la bañera para lanzarse sobre ella todavía enjabonado, Sakura quedó boquiabierta.

—Oh, Syaoran, ¿qué estás haciendo? —gritó de júbilo—. Vuelve a la bañera. —

La joven se volvió para huir, pero él la cogió en brazos y la balanceó sobre el barreño. Ambos reían disfrutando del juego hasta que, en uno de los balanceos, hizo como si fuera a dejarla caer en el agua, entonces Sakura chilló agarrándose a su cuello con fuerza.

—¡Syaoran, ni se te ocurra! Jamás te perdonaré —exclamó.

—Pero, cielo, parecías tan interesada en mi baño que pensé que te gustaría uno — bromeó.

—Bájame —ordenó—. Por favor —insistió en tono más dulce.

—Ah, al fin ha salido la verdad. Es que parece que tienes una predilección especial por frotar la espalda de los hombres, ¿no es así? —inquirió con un brillo especial en los ojos.

La depositó suavemente en el suelo y sonrió al ver cómo se volvía para examinar su vestido mojado.

—¡Oh Syaoran, eres imposible! —se quejó—. ¡Mira cómo me has puesto!—

Syaoran se echó a reír y la estrechó de nuevo entre sus húmedos brazos. Ambos compartieron la alegría del momento. Los brazos de él la estrecharon por encima de su abultado vientre, presionando su suave busto. Él posó una mano sobre el vientre de su esposa.

—No te lo niego, cielo, pero ¿tienes que seguir estando tan irritada por mi fechoría? —bromeó—. De eso hace ya ocho meses. —

—¡Me refiero al vestido! —lo corrigió ella, indignada—. Me has mojado y ahora tendré que cambiarme. Ahora sé bueno y desabróchame el vestido.—

No me gustaría tener que pedirle a Mary que me ayudase otra vez.

—¿Otra vez? —

—Da igual —se apresuró a responder Sakura—. Desabróchalo por favor.—

Syaoran obedeció y regresó a la bañera antes de que ella se volviera, sujetándose el vestido.

—Gracias —le dijo con una sonrisa. Se inclinó y depositó un beso en su mejilla, luego rodeó la bañera y se marchó. —

El lugar donde Sakura había depositado sus labios le ardía.

Syaoran se estiró en la bañera sin conseguir relajarse ni disfrutar de la calidez del agua. De pronto un movimiento captó su atención. Sé volvió ligeramente y vio a la joven quitándose el vestido reflejada en el espejo del armario.

Súbitamente sintió el impulso de pedirle que compartiera la habitación con él, que compartiera el lecho con él esa noche y le permitiera abrazarla, no apasionadamente, sino con amor y delicadeza, tal como lo haría un esposo con su mujer a punto de dar a luz. Pero la prudencia le hizo desisitir de hacerlo. Se había mostrado dulce y atenta, aunque sin dar muestras de desear compartir su cama. ¡Parecía tan feliz y contenta con aquel arreglo! Más tarde, pensó. Cuando no tuviera ninguna excusa, cuando no pudiera utilizar la maternidad como pretexto. Entonces se acercaría a ella y ese lecho soportaría el peso de ambos cuerpos.

Cerró los ojos pensando en su regreso a casa. No le gustaba separarse de ella, pero regresar... era totalmente distinto.

Se relajó y apoyó la cabeza en el borde de la bañera. El agua caliente estaba empezando a calmar el dolor de su cuerpo fatigado cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta. Esta se entreabrió y apareció el rostro sonriente de Eriol.

—¿Estás decente, querido hermano? —preguntó, aunque ya había entrado.

—Bastante más que tú —refunfuñó Syaoran, airado por la interrupción—. Ahora cierra la puerta, y si puede ser, desde fuera. —

Imperturbable, Eriol entró y empujó la puerta con el pie para que se cerrara de un portazo.

—Desde luego, Syaoran —respondió imitando a un mimo—. He acudido hasta ti simplemente para traerte unos pasatiempos, y —añadió en voz alta y hacia la otra estancia— para rescatar a mi cuñada de tu extraordinario mal genio. —

Se oyó una risilla en la sala de estar contigua y Eriol, celebrando su propia gracia, depositó una botella de coñac y una caja de puros en un estante junto a la bañera.

Syaoran le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento. Tomó un trago de coñac y cogió un puro.

—Creo que dejaré que te quedes por aquí, después de todo. —

Sakura entró en la habitación para preparar la ropa limpia de su esposo, y no prestó excesiva atención a la conversación de los dos hombres hasta que Syaoran empezó a relatar la historia de la familia Flowright. Entonces se acercó a la bañera y se colocó detrás de él para escuchar el relato.

Syaoran le tomó inconscientemente la mano y se la acarició con la mejilla mientras hablaba con Eriol. El movimiento no pasó inadvertido y este se sorprendió ante el intercambio de atenciones entre su hermano y su cuñada.

Al finalizar, Sakura se dió cuenta de lo poco que conocía a su marido. Estaba conmovida por la triste situación de los Flowright e incluso extrañamente orgullosa de su compasión por ellos. Sus ojos estaban húmedos cuando levantó el rostro y se encontró con la mirada fija de Eriol. Este le sonrió y volvió a escuchar a Syaoran.

—Bueno,llegarán en el paquebote de la semana que viene — concluyó.

Eriol cogió uno de los puros que había traído y mientras lo encendía comentó: —Tendremos que buscarles una casa. —

—Pueden quedarse en esa casa enorme que el antiguo dueño del molino utilizaba como oficina.—respondió Syaoran.

Eriol soltó un suspiro.

—Creía que tu intención era que se quedaran —dijo en tono de mofa.—Echarán un vistazo a esa casa y pondrán rumbo de vuelta al norte. El dueño anterior, el señor Bartlett, era una maldita rata de cloaca, hablando con toda franqueza, y ese lugar es peor que una pocilga. Usaba a sus esclavas en esas camas y esas pobres almas se cubrían de bichos. No es adecuado ni para un cerdo y tú quieres meter a los Flowright ahí. Se te revolvería el estómago si vieras la porquería que hay.—

—La he visto —dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa—. Por eso mañana iremos a limpiarla. —

—Tendría que haber cerrado la boca —refunfuñó Eriol.

Syaoran se echó a reír.

—Yo también iré. No me fío de ninguno de los dos para adecentar una casa. — Sakura exigió con voz firme.

Los miró y al ver que dudaban se apresuró a añadir en un tono más suave:

— Intentaré no ponerme en el camino de nadie y no ser un problema. —

Los ojos de los hombres se posaron en el voluminoso vientre de la joven y la duda en sus miradas contradijo su consentimiento.

* * *

 _Molino de Bartlett. Casona principal._

El grupo se detuvo frente a la casa deteriorada y cubierta de vegetación. Descendieron del carro y se quedaron mirándola con aprensión.

Hatti resopló.

—¡Uf! No me extraña que ese hombre la vendiera. En mi vida he visto una casa tan destartalada. Seguro que los cerdos andaban sueltos por aquí. —

Eriol se echó a reír mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y la dejaba en el carruaje. Syaoran dejó su abrigo junto al de su hermano y musitó con una sonrisa compungida:

—Bueno, vamos a trabajar. No hay necesidad de perder más tiempo—

Dejó a dos chicos barriendo el patio y entró en la casa para ver qué se necesitaba.

Hatti y Sakura lo siguieron haciendo sus propios cálculos. Ante el espectáculo que encontraron, Sakura arrugó la nariz de asco, pues había comida podrida esparcida por todo el suelo y sobre los muebles. Una gruesa capa de suciedad cubría el suelo y el hedor impregnaba todo el lugar.

—Creo que estabas en lo cierto, Hatti —observó Syaoran—. Los cerdos han estado por aquí—

Los criados sacaron al exterior todos y cada uno de los objetos movibles para proceder a una limpieza exhaustiva. Eriol se dirigió a las otras estancias en busca de muebles que pudieran ser útiles. Hatti dio instrucciones a las mujeres que inmediatamente se pusieron a limpiar la casa de arriba abajo.

Ethan y Luke, marido y nieto de la anciana Hatti respectivamente, se encargaron del suelo y de pintar la casa.

Syaoran dejó a las mujeres trabajando y se marchó con Yamazaki a comprobar las instalaciones exteriores, que encontraron en muy mal estado.

En medio de tanta actividad, se olvidaron de Sakura, que se encontró sola, sin ninguna tarea asignada. Se ató un pañuelo a la cabeza, se arremangó y se dispuso a limpiar la chimenea del salón con un cepillo de mango largo. Estaba sentada en ella, absorta en su labor, cuando de pronto una voz procedente de atrás la sobresaltó.

—¡Señorita Sakura! —exclamó Hatti—. ¡Dios santo, niña! ¡Eso le hará daño al bebé! —Se puso al lado de su ama y agarrándola del brazo la ayudó a levantarse—. Se supone que usted no debe trabajar, señorita. Usted solo vino para aconsejar. Si el señorito Syaoran la descubre le dará un ataque. Deje que esas chicas hagan el trabajo; ellas no están embarazadas. ¡Usted, simplemente, siéntese y relájese! —

Sakura echó un vistazo a la habitación vacía y se echó a reír.

—¿Y dónde se supone que debo sentarme, Hatti? Han sacado todas las sillas. —

—Bueno, le encontraremos una y se pondrá cómoda —respondió la criada.

Al cabo de poco rato ya estaba sentada en una mecedora frente a las ventanas sucias, con un libro en las manos.

Hatti salió a toda prisa dejándola sola una vez más. Sakura intentó leer bajo la luz tenue que se filtraba por las cortinas mugrientas y, al no poder concentrarse se humedeció la yema de un dedo y la pasó por el cristal dejando una marca. Dejó el libro y se levantó decidida a limpiar las ventanas.

Arrancó las cortinas cochambrosas y, equipada con cubo y trapo, se subió a una silla que trajo del exterior y empezó a fregar los cristales. Estaba empleada en esta tarea, cuando Syaoran la sorprendió encaramada a la silla. Sin perder el tiempo con palabras, se precipitó hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos, sobresaltándola tanto que la joven gritó alarmada.

—Pero ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? —inquirió, enojado.

—¡Oh, Syaoran, qué susto me has dado! —exclamó Sakura.

Él la dejó en el suelo.

—Si vuelvo a verte subida a una silla tendrás motivos para asustarte. No has venido a trabajar —la reprendió—. Te hemos traído aquí para que nos hicieras compañía. —

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, exasperada.

—Pero Syaoran, yo... —

—No se hable más, Sakura —la interrumpió—. Siéntate y cuida de mi hijo.—

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro y se sentó de nuevo en la mecedora, resignada.

Syaoran, con ternura apartó un mechón de su rostro y la besó en la frente.

—Eres mucho más importante que toda esta maldita casa. —Explicó.

Sakura volvió a coger el libro y empezó a balancearse.

—Ya me tratas como si fuera una anciana. —

Syaoran se echó a reír.

—Eso nunca, amor mío. Solo cuando yo sea un hombre muy viejo. —

La dejó leyendo, pero la joven no tardó mucho en levantarse de nuevo y deambular por la casa. Subió las escaleras y pasó por una habitación en la que las chicas estaban fregando, y por otra en la que dos hombres empapelaban las paredes. Luego bajó y se dirigió a la cocina.

Se estremeció al ver la suciedad y la mugre que había, pues la estancia todavía no había sido aseada. Encontró una escoba y empezó a barrer la porquería. Tosió varias veces y se asfixió con el polvo que había levantado. De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo hacia la puerta, alerta al menor ruido, pero su vigilancia fue en vano; la criada llegó sin anunciarse.

—¡Señorita Sakura! —exclamó Hatti.

La muchacha dio un respingo dejando caer la escoba al suelo. Luego, con los brazos a la espalda, miró a Hatti, avergonzada. La criada bloqueó la entrada con los brazos en jarras y la boca apretada.

—¡No es bueno para usted respirar tanto polvo! ¡Si no se está quieta va a tener el bebé en esta habitación mugrienta! —la regañó—. Voy a buscar al señorito Syaoran ahora mismo. Él hará que se siente. —Se volvió y salió de la cocina.

Sakura se quedó mascullando algo acerca de que esos sustos de muerte eran más perjudiciales para la salud de una persona que todo el polvo del mundo. Bajó la cabeza y con el pie rascó un poco de suciedad. De pronto llegaron los dos y se la quedaron mirando en silencio con el ceño fruncido.

—Señora —dijo Syaoran—, es usted la mujer más obstinada que he conocido nunca. Está claro que tendremos que buscarle una tarea ligera para mantenerla ocupada. —

Se quedó sin saber qué encomendarle hasta que Eriol lo llamó desde el patio trasero. Los tres salieron y vieron a varios chicos dejando en el suelo unos toneles enormes.

Eriol sacó las tapas para mostrarles que estaban repletos de una extraña variedad de platos, cacharros, teteras y otros utensilios.

—Me imagino que la señora Bartlett envió todo esto para los esclavos —supuso Eriol.—. Estaban almacenados arriba, en el molino, así que estoy seguro de que el señor Bartlett ni siquiera dejó que esos pobres diablos les echaran un vistazo. —

—¿Estaba casado el señor Bartlett? —preguntó Sakura, recordando las palabras de Eriol del día anterior.

Syaoran asintió.

—Con una mujer muy agradable, por lo que he oído. Pero parece que nunca se enteró de lo que hace su marido. Todo el mundo en Charleston sabe qué clase de hombre es. —

—¡Basura blanca, eso es lo que es! —Gruñó Hatti. Regresó a la casa murmurando para sí—: A ese hombre lo tendrían que haber colgado hace tiempo. —

Syaoran examinó los objetos que contenían los toneles y echó un vistazo a su esposa creyendo que por fin había encontrado la tarea perfecta para ella.

—Bueno, ratoncito inquieto, quizá dejes de molestar con esto. Separa lo que esté en mejor estado y apártalo para los Flowright. No estaría bien devolvérselo a la señora Bartlett y dejar que se diera cuenta de cómo es su marido. —

Mientras la ayudaba a descender por las desvencijadas escaleras, Sakura le sonrió con alegría, haciendo que el corazón de Syaoran se enterneciera.

Al observar cómo su esposa fisgaba en los toneles, no pudo concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo su hermano. Decidió volverse de espaldas a ella y prestarle toda la atención a Eriol quien, al mirar por encima de su hermano y ver a su cuñada, dejó la frase a medias y sonrió.

Syaoran se volvió y se encontró a Sakura con la cabeza dentro de uno de los toneles, intentando sacar una enorme tetera del fondo.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó.

Sakura soltó la tetera y se irguió, apartándose el cabello de los ojos. Tenía el pañuelo torcido y la barbilla manchada de grasa. Eriol se echó a reír, conmovido por la escena, mientras Syaoran sacudía la cabeza exasperado.

—Eriol, haz que tus hombres desembalen todas estas cosas y las lleven al porche —ordenó.

Cogió un plato de uno de los toneles y lo sostuvo en alto para que la joven pudiera verse reflejada—. Y usted, señora, no levantará nada que sea más pesado que esto. ¿Lo ha entendido? —

Sakura asintió enérgicamente al tiempo que intentaba limpiarse la cara con el delantal.

Syaoran soltó un suspiro.

—Así estás empeorando las cosas. —Agarró un extremo del delantal y le limpió la grasa de la barbilla con suavidad—. Ahora sé buena —le rogó halagüeñamente—, o tendré que mandarte a casa para que no te metas en más líos. —

—Sí, señor —murmuró dócilmente ante la mirada tierna de su esposo.

Ahora que Sakura estaba ocupada en algo, todos irían un poco menos de cabeza.

Syaoran y Yamazaki pasaron el resto de la mañana vaciando, limpiando y reparando el pozo. Eriol continuó su exploración por las cabañas y encontró una selección de muebles bastante aceptable, que acabó por abarrotar el patio delantero.

Justo antes del almuerzo, Hatti declaró que la planta superior estaba limpia y apta para ser habitada.

La fachada resplandecía con su nueva capa de pintura blanca. Se tomaron un descanso e improvisaron una comida alegre y divertida con el contenido de los cestos que traían en el carro. Cuando hubieron acabado, se relajaron, tendidos en el suelo bajo el sol o en la sombra, según las preferencias de cada uno.

Sakura estaba sentada junto a Syaoran sobre un almohadón que le habían colocado bajo un enorme pino, y Eriol, apoyado contra un arcón viejo, los observaba con expresión divertida.

—Estaba empezando a preguntarme si teníais aversión a compartir lecho—bromeó—. Aunque no me puedo imaginar cómo Sakura estaría ahora en éste estado si no lo hubierais hecho. Claro que con una sola noche habría sido suficiente, ¿no? —

Sakura intercambió una mirada con su marido en silencio. Este se encogió de hombros respondiendo a la pregunta que formulaban los ojos de su esposa, luego se quedó contemplando a su hermano con el entrecejo fruncido. Pero Eriol esbozó una sonrisa y cerró los ojos.

La tarde transcurrió tan ajetreada como la mañana. Lograron adecentar la planta baja de la casa, a pesar de haber creído que era una tarea casi imposible de realizar. El olor a jabón de pino invadía las habitaciones y todo brillaba, impecable.

Sakura se sintió aliviada cuando la tarea del día tocó a su fin. Estaba agotada, sucia y pegajosa a causa del sudor. Apenas parecía la señora de una gran mansión. Mechones de cabello cobrizo asomaban por el pañuelo cayéndole por la espalda y, entre sus senos, podían verse gotitas de humedad pues se había desabrochado el corpiño para que la brisa refrescara su piel.

Desde que habían entrado los muebles, ningún hombre había puesto un pie en la casa, pues todas las tareas pendientes precisaban una mano femenina.

Colocaron sábanas y fregaron los platos y los guardaron en los armarios.

Sakura estaba tan absorta frente a la ahora impecable chimenea discutiendo con Hatti las cosas que todavía quedaban por hacer para que la casa fuera más acogedora para los Flowright, y confeccionando una lista de objetos útiles que podían traer de Harthaven, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de un hombre.

Estaba de espaldas a la entrada, escuchando atentamente cada palabra que Hatti pronunciaba. Con el vestido manchado y el delantal atado por debajo del busto, Sakura tenía el mismo aspecto que el resto de los criados. Un extraño que se hubiera acercado por detrás podría haber pensado que era una chica de color, pequeña y esbelta.

Eso fue precisamente lo que pensó el señor Bartlett cuando la vio junto a Hatti.

Entró en la estancia a grandes zancadas para llamar la atención de las dos mujeres, pero solo cuando sintió una brutal palmada en las nalgas y la voz del hombre atronó su oído, Sakura se percató de su presencia.

—¡Vaya! Qué linda muchachita tenemos aquí —exclamó—. Anciana, ve a decirle a tu amo que el señor Bartlett está aquí, pero no te apresures. Voy a degustar este exquisito bocado mientras estás ausente. —

Sakura, indignada, se volvió bruscamente mientras Hatti lo miraba boquiabierta, horrorizada.

Bartlett no se mostró demasiado sorprendido al descubrir el color de la piel y de los ojos de la muchacha. Pensó que se trataba de una esclava, y no se imaginó ni por un instante que estaba insultando a la esposa del Capitán Syaoran Lee.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios, regocijándose con la visión del escote de Sakura y, al cogerla del brazo, esbozó una sonrisa lasciva.

—Bien, dulce niña, parece que se me han adelantado. ¿Tu amo quizá? —inquirió —. Tiene buen gusto, he de reconocerlo. —Le hizo un gesto a Hatti para que se fuera —. Fuera, anciana. —La miró con los ojos entornados—. Y no te vayas de la lengua si no quieres que te la arranque de tu negra cabeza. —

Hatti y Sakura gritaron al unísono.

—¡Cómo se atreve! ¡Cómo se atreve! —exclamó la muchacha, indignada, intentando desasirse de él.

Hatti blandió la escoba, gritando.

—¡Déjela! Váyase de aquí, basura blanca. El señorito Syaoran le hará picadillo. —

Bartlett avanzó un paso para propinarle un revés a la criada, pero se vio sorprendido por de Sakura que le cruzó la cara de un bofetón.

—¡Déjela! —ordenó la joven.

El hombre se llevó la mano a la mejilla volviéndose hacia ella, desconcertado. —¡Vaya con la pequeña bruja! —exclamó.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada llena de furia. Señaló la puerta.

—Váyase ahora mismo de aquí —espetó entre dientes. Ocultando su miedo que se acrecentaba.

El hombre la atrajo hacia sí.

—Creo que te excedes al hablarme de ese modo, cariño. —

Sakura empezó a golpearlo en el pecho exigiéndole que la soltara, pero él no hacía más que reír, aprisionándola brutalmente con el brazo y sofocando sus golpes con un abrazo sudoroso.

—Sé que deseas proteger a la vieja —dijo entre risas—, pero lo estás haciendo mal. Lo único que tienes que hacer es ser cariñosa conmigo. ¿Qué es lo que tiene tu amo que no tenga yo? —

Hatti lo golpeó con la escoba al tiempo que Sakura clavaba en su empeine uno de sus tacones puntiagudos.

Bartlett profirió un alarido y perdió el equilibrio, desplomándose en el vestíbulo. Al ver delante de él a la enorme anciana, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, blandiendo la escoba, y a la esclava blanca esgrimiendo una pastilla de jabón como si fuera una daga, huyó despavorido.

Al bajar el primer escalón del porche, la enorme pastilla de jabón le golpeó en la nuca y fue a parar al patio, seguida de Bartlett, que cayó de espaldas al suelo. Se levantó jadeando, enfurecido por haber sido el objeto de abuso de dos sirvientas, y encima mujeres.

La pequeña se enfrentó a él desde el porche con ira en los ojos.

—Ahora márchese, y deprisa —le espetó con una mueca de desprecio—. O mi amo hará que se arrepienta de no haberlo hecho. —

—¡Pequeña zorra! —exclamó Bartlett—. Yo te enseñaré lo que es bueno.—

Avanzó un paso, amenazante. Hatti se colocó delante de la muchacha y se dirigió al hombre, encolerizada, a un ritmo intencionadamente pausado.

—Ahora, señor Bartlett. Si alguna vez vuelve a ponerle la mano encima a la Señora Lee, le pegaré en la cabeza con ésta escoba con tanta fuerza que para sacársela tendrán que esquilarle como a una oveja. —

La réplica de Bartlett se vio interrumpida por el ruido sordo de unos pasos que se acercaban a toda prisa detrás de él.

Se volvió y descubrió al amo de Harthaven aproximándose con una expresión poseída en su rostro enrojecido.

En ese breve lapso, Bartlett comprendió lo que era estar cara a cara con la muerte; Había insultado a la esposa de un Lee, y no solo de un Lee , sino de nada más y nada menos que Syaoran Lee, conocido por su mal carácter.

Bartlett quedó paralizado, incapaz de articular palabra, y palideció. El miedo rezumaba por cada poro de su piel.

Lo poco que había llegado a escuchar Syaoran fue suficiente para desatar su furia.

Sólo era capaz de ver al hombre que yacía ante él, envuelto en una especie de neblina rojiza que limitaba su visión. Deseaba oír cómo los huesos de aquel hombre crujían entre sus manos y, al acercarse, descargó sobre él su puño sediento de sangre. Sus nudillos se estrellaron en su mejilla y su ceja derecha, abriéndole una brecha y haciéndole girar sobre sí mismo.

Syaoran se apartó para volver a golpearle, pero Bartlett puso pies en polvorosa, con una agilidad sorprendente para su edad y su físico.

Syaoran no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar al hombre pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, Eriol se interpuso en su camino. Al ver las ansias de sangre en la mirada de su hermano, se abalanzó sobre él, y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Intentó sujetarlo, pero Syaoran se zafó y se puso en pie. Eriol levantó la cabeza, y vio a su hermano correr en dirección al carruaje de Bartlett que se alejaba a toda velocidad.

Syaoran se calmó contemplando el camino ahora desierto.

Se sacudió, se arregló el cabello con las manos y ayudó a Eriol a incorporarse.

Miró hacia la casa y su rabia se tornó en preocupación por Sakura. Al llegar al primer escalón, se detuvo frente a su esposa con expresión ansiosa.

Sakura lo abrazó mientras lloraba. Limpió el rostro de su esposo con el delantal, luego se secó las lágrimas.

Syaoran comprendió que su esposa se hallaba al borde de un ataque de nervios y la condujo con ternura hasta una silla para intentar apaciguarla.

Un rato después, Syaoran interrogó a Hatti y, al oír la historia completa, Eriol se maldijo por haber detenido a su hermano momentos antes, y estuvo a punto de tener que usar la fuerza para contenerle de ir a cazarlo. Syaoran se levantó y juró que mataría a Bartlett. Al oírlo, a Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Por favor —rogó al tiempo que tiraba de la mano de su esposo. Luego llevó la mano de este a su vientre para que sintiera al bebé moviéndose enérgicamente. Lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa dulce mientras le acariciaba la mejilla—. Ya he tenido suficientes emociones por hoy —añadió—. Acabemos y vayámonos a casa. —

* * *

Cuando Fye D. Flowright vio por primera vez la casa que habían arreglado para él y su familia, pensó que se trataba de la mansión de los Lee y comentó que era muy bonita.

Eriol, Syaoran y Sakura lo miraron sorprendidos y el primero se apresuró a corregirlo. El hombre quedó boquiabierto y tardó varios minutos en recuperarse. Luego se volvió hacia su esposa.

—¿Has oído, Elda? —preguntó, incrédulo—. ¿Lo has oído? Ésa va a ser nuestra casa. —

Por primera vez desde que se conocían, la mujer habló con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, olvidando su timidez.

—Es demasiado bonito para ser verdad —afirmó. Miró a Sakura para asegurarse de que lo que había dicho su esposo era cierto—. ¿Vamos a vivir aquí? —Inquirió, todavía insegura. —

Sakura asintió para confirmárselo y dedicó a su esposo una sonrisa afectuosa por la bondad que había demostrado con esa gente.

—Venga conmigo —murmuró Sakura suavemente, cogiéndola del brazo—. Le enseñaré la casa por dentro. —

Mientras las dos mujeres entraban seguidas por el señor Flowright, Eriol le dio un ligero codazo a su hermano, que se había quedado embelesado contemplando a su esposa.

—Una buena obra más, Syaoran, y serás su caballero de los cuentos de hadas —bromeó.

* * *

 _Principios de Marzo_

Syaoran comprobó que la puesta en marcha del molino requería la mayor parte de su tiempo. Casi no veía a su esposa ni estaba en casa. Él y Flowright hicieron numerosos viajes del molino a los campos de tala, río arriba. Grandes balsas de troncos flotaban corriente abajo para descansar en las rebalsas tras el molino, aguardando las primeras dentelladas de las sierras. La mayor parte de las destartaladas chozas que habían albergado a los esclavos tuvieron que ser reparadas. Dos familias y media docena de hombres solteros se desplazaron desde Nueva York a petición de Flowright para que sumaran su experiencia a la cuadrilla.

Los días calurosos y polvorientos y las noches frías y húmedas se habían convertido en una rutina aburrida sin Syaoran ni Eriol en casa. Sakura intentó vencer la monotonía y encontró breves momentos de distracción.

A medida que el mes de marzo avanzaba, los días fueron cada vez más cálidos y soleados. Un chubasco primaveral interrumpió la sequía del mes y preparó el terreno para una noche de lluvia torrencial. Los días posteriores trajeron consigo una agradable metamorfosis de la tierra.

Sakura se sorprendió ante el cambio repentino provocado por las lluvias. De la noche a la mañana el marrón quemado y seco del invierno fue sustituido por el verde fresco y floreciente de la primavera. Las magnolias llenaban el aire con su aroma intenso y cascadas de glicinas púrpura caían de los árboles de los que colgaban. Azaleas, adelfas y gran variedad de lilas alegraban con sus vivos colores los bosques. Los cerezos silvestres adornaban los valles estrechos y cerrados mientras los patos y las ocas surcaban el cielo. Una fauna abundante animó de nuevo los bosques.

Cuando el trabajo en el molino se logró aminorar un poco, se organizó una fiesta para una veintena de amigos de la familia Lee, para acercarse a presentar sus respetos tardíos por el regreso de Syaoran desde Nueva York.

Era viernes por la tarde cuando llegaron. Por la mañana se habían cocinado una variedad de platos y todo estaba preparado para asar la ternera y el cerdo. Varios niños se encargaban de vigilar que los asados no se quemaran. Los barriles de cerveza habían sido enfriados en las aguas heladas del arroyo.

El reverendo Fairchild, su esposa y sus siete hijos fueron los primeros en llegar. Poco después lo hizo el enorme landó negro de Tomoyo Daudouji, que pasó por delante de la mansión sin detenerse.

La fiesta se fue animando con el transcurso del día. El reverendo Fairchild se dedicó a vigilar a los hombres que bebían demasiado y a buscar entre los arbustos a las parejas de jóvenes que se tumbaban para intercambiar algo más que frases poéticas.

Syaoran ordenó que sacaran varios barriles de cerveza y los depositaran bajo los árboles. Eriol hizo lo propio con un tonel de whisky añejo. Los ánimos se alegraron. Varios barriles de cerveza que habían traído los invitados fueron destapados para compararlos con los de los Lee.

Los niños correteaban por el magnífico césped al tiempo que vaciaban jarra tras jarra de limonada. Las mujeres, reunidas en grupos, cosían sus dechados mientras los hombres admiraban a los caballos y a las señoras, incapaces de decidir qué barril contenía la bebida más dulce.

Fue Sybil Scott la que atrajo la atención en un momento de la tarde.

Llevaba un atrevido vestido de escote bajo bastante caro, y un vendedor barrigudo de mediana edad la perseguía sin cesar con intenciones muy claras para todo el mundo menos para ella. La joven eludía sus zarpas con una risa estridente, abrumada ante la atención inusual de un hombre y la ausencia de la mano restrictiva de su madre.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a la hasta hacía poco niña retraída, ahora riendo y coqueteando con su pretendiente, ofreciendo a sus toqueteos una resistencia simbólica.

A su lado, la señora Daidouji mostraba su enfado resoplando sonoramente y clavando su sombrilla en el suelo.

—Maranda Scott maldecirá el día en que le dio libertad a su hija —sentenció la anciana—. Esa pobre niña acabará con el corazón roto. A él solo le interesan su ropa lujosa y sus encantos, pero sin promesas, y la chiquilla ha estado demasiado tiempo protegida para saber lidiar con un hombre y especialmente con ese. Pobre niña, necesita una mano que la guíe. —

—Me dio la impresión de que era una joven muy reservada —murmuró Sakura, azorada por el cambio producido.

—Querida,Sybil no es joven —comentó la señora Fairchild—. Y ciertamente parece que ha perdido su timidez.

La señora Daidouji sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

—Es evidente que como no ha conseguido pillar a un Lee, Maranda la ha abandonado. —

La anciana echó un vistazo a Sakura. Ésta, a pesar de su estado, estaba bellísima y transmitía ese misterio que poseen todas las embarazadas. Llevaba un vestido azul cielo de organdí con volantes de encaje en el cuello y en los puños, y llevaba el cabello recogido, formando suaves tirabuzones, con cintas azules. Aun en un estadio tan avanzado de gestación, era la envidia de muchas.

La gran dama prosiguió, mirando ahora directamente a Sakura.

—A estas alturas ya debes saber que Sybil se había fijado en tu marido, aunque no entiendo, pobre niña, dónde vio que tenía una posibilidad. Era extraño que mirara dos veces incluso a las jóvenes más hermosas de la iglesia, y luego, claro, estaba Meiling, que debemos admitir que es una mujer hermosa. Incluso entonces Sybil abrigó alguna esperanza, pero el día que te vio, creo que entendió que sus sueños habían llegado a su fin. Fue una lástima el modo en que Maranda le hizo creer que Syaoran se fijaría en ella. Él no sabía ni que la niña existía. —Asintiendo en dirección a Sybil, afirmó categóricamente—: Lo que está ocurriendo ahora es culpa de Maranda, pero ella se queda sentada en su casa maldiciendo a Syaoran sin pensar en su hija —concluyó en tono de ira, y clavó la sombrilla en el suelo para enfatizar sus palabras.

Syaoran y Eriol se aproximaban por el camino cuando, de pronto, Sybil, al tratar de evitar a su torpe pretendiente, salió corriendo de debajo de unos árboles chocando con ellos. Syaoran se apartó, la saludó y continuó su camino sin prestarle atención. Al reconocerlo, la pobre niña abrió los ojos y palideció. Se quedó contemplando su espalda fijamente, muy desalentada; su sola presencia acababa de arrebatarle el regocijo del día. Observó que el hombre tomaba asiento junto a su esposa.

Sybil continuaba ofuscada cuando otro carruaje llegó y se detuvo frente al grupo. Al ver descender a Meiling del carruaje exquisitamente vestida, Sakura depositó la aguja en su regazo y esperó a que se acercara.

Meiling sonreía alegremente acercándose resuelta y saludando a voz en cuello. Su nuevo admirador bajó del carruaje y la siguió, pero ella hizo caso omiso de él concediendo toda su atención a su antiguo prometido.

La mujer frunció el entrecejo al ver cómo éste se levantaba y se colocaba detrás de la silla de su esposa. Fue entonces cuando Meiling reparó en ella.

—Cielo santo, criatura —exclamó, sonriendo con desdén y mirándole el vientre —. Esto probablemente va a arruinar tu figura el resto de tu vida.—

—¿Qué sabrás tú de eso, Mei? —inquirió Eriol con sarcasmo.

Meiling hizo caso omiso y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma para lucir su atuendo y también su figura voluptuosa.

—¿Os gusta mi nuevo vestido? —inquirió—. He encontrado el modisto más talentoso del mundo. De un rollo de tela y un poco de hilo hace maravillas como esta. —Arrugó la nariz con aversión—. Pero es un hombrecillo muy feo y extraño. Os haría reír. —Miró a Sakura con mordacidad—. Es uno de tus compatriotas, querida. —

Dicho esto se alejó hacia un grupo de jóvenes que había cerca de ellos. Entretanto, el nuevo pretendiente de Meiling saludó a Syaoran.

—He oído que te has casado, Syaoran —comentó Mathew Bishop con un marcado acento sureño.

Syaoran deslizó las manos sobre los hombros de Sakura al presentársela a Mathew.

—Matt y Eriol fueron a la escuela juntos —le explicó a su mujer.

—Es un placer conocerlo, señor Bishop —murmuró Sakura con una sonrisa.

El hombre miró primero su vientre y sonrió. Luego alzó la vista y contempló su rostro, se quedó sorprendido ante la visión.

—¿Esta es tu esposa? —inquirió, incrédulo—. Bueno, Meiling dijo... —

Se calló al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de escapársele.

Le había parecido muy extraño cuando Meiling se había puesto a despotricar contra la pordiosera que había hecho brujería para arrebatarle a Syaoran.

—Creo que se han burlado de mí —se disculpó—. Tienes una esposa encantadora, Syaoran. —

Meiling regresó a tiempo de escuchar los últimos comentarios y lo miró con rabia agarrándole del brazo. Luego se volvió hacia Syaoran con una sonrisa.

—Querido, tus fiestas son las más espléndidas —comentó con coquetería—. Incluso cuando estábamos solo nosotros dos, nunca fueron aburridas. —

Syaoran se inclinó para interesarse por el estado de su esposa haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios de Meiling, pero Tomoyo no se calló.

—Parece que adoras las fiestas, Meiling —apuntó—. En cuanto a los hombres... no es usual que limites tu afecto a uno solo—

Eriol se echó a reír de buena gana guiñándole un ojo a la anciana. Meiling les lanzó una mirada furiosa. Luego se volvió hacia Sakura a tiempo para ver cómo se acariciaba la mejilla amorosamente con la mano de Syaoran y murmuraba una respuesta a su atento marido. Los celos la consumieron.

Bajó la mirada y vio el pañuelo que la joven estaba bordando con el monograma de las tierras de Syaoran. Entornó los ojos y en tono malicioso preguntó:

—¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí, querida? ¿Estás perdiendo el tiempo con la costura? Pensé que tendrías cosas más importantes que atender estando casada con Syaoran. —Echó un vistazo a este—. Pero claro, supongo que hay muy pocos placeres que puedas disfrutar estando el embarazo tan avanzado. En cuanto a mí... —

—Coser es un arte noble, Meiling —la interrumpió la señora Fairchild, muy atenta a su bordado—. Harías bien en aprender. Mantiene ocupada las manos y aleja la mente de actividades menos atractivas. —

Meiling comprendió que no conseguiría arruinar el día de Sakur rodeada de tantos entrometidos que la protegían, así que se alejó vencida por el momento, pero no derrotada. Tendría más oportunidades de hacer trizas a la joven, y era muy paciente. Sonrió a su nuevo enamorado y le restregó la mano contra sus senos para provocarlo. No era tan atractivo como Syaoran ni la mitad de rico, pero serviría hasta que consiguiera volver a meter a Syaoran en su cama.

Como cualquier otro soltero dispuesto, Matt empujó a Meiling detrás de un matorral y la abrazó apasionadamente. Ahora le tocaba a él provocarla con su cuerpo, y la besó con los labios separados y deslizando su mano por debajo del corpiño para acariciar la carne abundante y cálida.

—Aquí no —murmuró Meiling, apartándolo—. Sé de un lugar en los establos. —

Hatti salió por la puerta principal con una bandeja con limonada para las señoras. La señora Daidouji la saludó calurosamente mientras le servía.

—¿Estás preparada para dejar este antro de perversión y venir a vivir conmigo, Hatti? —inquirió—. Los viejos tenemos que estar juntos, ¿sabes?—

—No, señora —repuso Hatti entre risas—. Dentro de poco vamos a tener un nuevo señorito Lee y el amo tendrá que darme una patada si quiere que me vaya de este lugar y deje a la señorita Sakura. —

La criada arrancó la risa de todos los presentes. Se volvió hacia Sakura, preocupada por su bienestar.

—¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita? No permanezca demasiado tiempo aquí sentada que se cansará. Ese bebé va a llegar pronto; no hace falta que le meta prisa. Señorito Syaoran, no la deje hacer demasiado, ¿me oye? —

—Te oigo, Hatti —respondió Syaoran, risueño.

Era ya de noche cuando les avisaron de que la carne estaba lista y sacaron antorchas para iluminar la cena. Sobre una mesa larga dispusieron los sabrosos platos que las diferentes familias habían traído y los invitados se dedicaron a ellos con avidez. Cortaron la ternera y el cerdo sobre el horno y colmaron los platos que iban presentándose conforme la fila avanzaba.

Sakura y Syaoran dieron la vuelta a la mesa, seleccionando los guisos más apetecibles. Él le indicó una serie de recetas totalmente desconocidas para ella que creía serían de su agrado. Al dirigirse hacia los hornos, Sakura contempló su plato bastante sorprendida.

—Estoy tan gorda que no me veo ni los pies, y aun así, mira cómo me he llenado el plato. —Alzó un pan de maíz riendo y le ofreció un bocado a Syaoran—. Tendrás que ayudarme, Syaoran. Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer. —

Él se echó a reír y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

—Haría cualquier cosa para complacerte, cielo. Cualquier cosa —susurró.

Al regresar a sus sillas, Sakura observó a Syaoran apoyar el plato sobre sus rodillas y cortar un sabroso pedazo de carne con expresión de dicha.

Ella vaciló, sin saber dónde poner la comida ante la falta de regazo. Su marido alzó la vista y soltó una sonora carcajada al sorprenderla observando su barriga, indecisa. Se levantó cogiéndole el plato y fue en busca de una mesa pequeña.

—Creo que podrás apañarte con esto —comentó al colocar la mesa delante de ellos.

Mientras estaban sentados. Syaoran alcanzó a ver a Yamazaki al final del porche, tallando una rama con violencia. Le intranquilizó ver el mal genio del viejo y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó cuando el criado estuvo a su lado. Yamazaki lanzó una mirada a Sakura y tardó un poco en contestar. —He visto sabandijas en el establo, capitán. —

—¿Sabandijas? —inquirió el hombre arqueando una ceja.

El criado arrastró los pies y miró de soslayo a la joven.

—Sí, capitán, sabandijas. —

Syaoran reflexionó sobre el asunto durante un momento y luego asintió entendiendo lo que había querido decir.

—Está bien, Yamazaki. Coge un plato y calma tus pensamientos con un trozo de ternera, y olvida lo que hayas visto u oído. —

—Sí, Capitán —contestó Yamazaki.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Sakura miró a su esposo preocupada.

—¿Ha encontrado Yamazaki ratas en las caballerizas? —

Syaoran se echó a reír.

—Podríamos llamarlo así, cielo. —

La fiesta continuó hasta bien entrada la noche. Syaoran llevó a Sakura a dar un paseo entre sus invitados y luego la sentó en medio de las señoras.

Un grupo de hombres lo fueron a buscar y se lo llevaron para no devolverlo hasta altas horas de la noche. Sakura permaneció sentada en silencio, escuchando la charla de las señoras de mediana edad sobre sus enfermedades y preocupaciones. La señora Daidouji se había retirado hacía rato a uno de los dormitorios de la planta superior y la señora Fairchild se había ido a casa con su marido y sus hijos.

Syaoran tomó la mano de Sakura para ayudarla a levantarse de la silla.

—Señoras, debo rogarles que disculpen a mi esposa —comentó—. Ha tenido un día muy largo y necesita descansar. Espero que no les importe.—

Todas se apresuraron a asegurarle que no les importaba e intercambiaron sonrisas al observar la atención con que Syaoran tomaba del brazo a su joven esposa mientras subían por las escaleras. Una vez en el interior de la casa, Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias por rescatarme —murmuró—. Me temo que deben de haber pensado que soy bastante aburrida. No sabía qué decir para impresionarlas, y además esa silla era muy incómoda. —

—Lo siento, cariño —se disculpó Syaoran—. Si lo hubiera sabido habría venido antes. —

La muchacha apoyó la cabeza en el brazo de su esposo y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Creo que deberás subirme en tus brazos. Estoy tan cansada que creo que no voy a poder yo sola. —

Syaoran se detuvo y la cogió en brazos sin esfuerzo alguno.

—Bájame, Syaoran, era una broma —suplicó Sakura—. Peso tanto que vas a hacerte daño. —

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Lo dudo, querida. Sigues tan ligera como una pelusa—

—Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? —inquirió una mujer detrás de ellos, sin duda la voz suave y melosa de Meiling.

Syaoran se volvió lentamente con su esposa en brazos y se encontró con la expresión burlona de su exprometida.

—¿Haces esto cada noche, Syaoran? —preguntó esta con mofa—. Tu espalda va a resentirse, cariño. Sabes que deberías cuidarle más. ¿Qué harías si te rompieras la espalda? —

—He levantado a mujeres más pesadas en mi vida, Meiling, incluyéndote a ti — replicó inexpresivo—. Yo diría que mi mujer aún tiene que engordar un poco para igualar tu peso. —

La expresión de burla fue sustituida por una de odio, pero Syaoran se volvió y continuó hablando sin mirar atrás.

—Por cierto, Meiling, deberías ir a peinarte —observó—. Tienes paja en el cabello. —

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa triunfal al mirar a la mujer por encima del hombro de su esposo mientras estrechaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Como Meiling continuaba observándolos, Syaoran llevó a Sakura a su dormitorio en lugar de dirigirse directamente a la sala de estar. Una vez en los aposentos de su esposa, él se repantigó en una silla mientras ella se desvestía tras un biombo. Estaba tan deformada que prefería ocultar su desnudez.

Esperaría a recuperar su figura y a poder tentarlo con su cintura delgada, entonces dejaría que la contemplara encantada... y lo que se terciara.

* * *

 **AVANCES PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

 _—Pasará un rato antes de que nazca el niño, señorito Syaoran —comentó Hatti—. Es el primero y lleva su tiempo. Todavía faltan horas.— La puerta se cerró en sus narices_

 _Syaoran,pálido, perdido e inquieto, echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Al final, decidió bajar por las escaleras hacia su estudio, donde Eriol y Yamazaki estaban esperando. Eriol le echó una ojeada y le puso una copa en la mano._

 _—Toma, parece que la necesitas —comentó._

* * *

 ** _REVIEEEEWS!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: La flor del capitán**

Cuando la suave brisa agitó las cortinas junto a su cama a la mañana siguiente, Sakura se despertó.

Todavía le dolía la espalda y se sentía extrañamente cansada a pesar de haber dormido ocho horas o más. Al levantarse notó que el peso del bebé hacía mucha presión en el bajo vientre.

El día transcurrió despacio.

Por la tarde, despidió a los últimos invitados del día anterior, a excepción de la señora Daidouji que aún permanecería con ellos unos días. Llegó la noche y con ella la cena. La familia y su invitada disfrutaron de una deliciosa sopa de pescado obra de tía Ruth y, cuando los últimos platos fueron retirados, el grupo se acomodó en el salón. Sakura estaba igual de incómoda allí que en las sillas del comedor y decidió retirarse con la escolta de Syaoran. En la sala de estar, despidió a Mary y se desnudó sola.

Estaba acostada en la oscuridad cuando oyó a Syaoran subir nuevamente algunas horas después y moverse por su habitación. Una vez él se hubo acostado, volvió a reinar el silencio. Sakura finalmente se durmió, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Sintió cómo su bajo vientre se ponía duro y al segundo siguiente, fuertes dolores punzantes.

Las contracciones se hicieron realmente dolorosas poniéndola en alerta por completo. Se colocó la mano sobre la barriga y comprendió que había llegado la hora.

Una vez más, un dolor intenso la invadió haciendo que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se agarrotaran por la tensión. Consiguió levantarse de la cama con la intención de avisar a Mary para que fuera en busca de Hatti.

Al encender la vela de su mesita de noche, descubrió que su camisón estaba manchado y se dirigió despacio hacia la cómoda para coger otro. A medio camino abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida y exhaló un gemido. Había roto aguas y estaba empapada de agua hasta las rodillas.

Syaoran abrió la puerta alarmado por las velas prendidas y los ruidos, la encontró impotente y confusa. Entró desnudo, poniéndose la bata.

—Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó—. Creí haber oído... —Se detuvo de golpe al ver el camisón manchado y luego se acercó a ella a toda prisa—. ¡Dios mío, es el bebé! —exclamó.

—Syaoran, estoy empapada —comentó la joven, desconcertada—. Pasó tan deprisa. No sabía que estaba viniendo. —Lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos como si lo único que le preocupara fuera que se hubiera mojado y empezó a desabrocharse la prenda—. Por favor acércame otro. No puedo regresar a la cama mojada—

El hombre se abalanzó sobre la cómoda y abrió los cajones revolviéndolo todo como un loco. Finalmente consiguió encontrar los camisones doblados pulcramente en el último cajón y se acercó a ella para darle uno rosa.

—Pero Syaoran, es rosa —protestó—. Voy a tener un niño, y los niños no llevan ropa rosa. Ve a buscar uno azul, por favor—.

Él se la quedó mirando, atónito, por un instante.

—Por el amor de Dios, me da igual si es niña o niño —exclamó al fin—. Ponte esto y deja que te lleve a la cama. —

—No —insistió ella con terquedad—. Voy a tener un niño y no me pondré eso. —

—Va a llegar desnudo a este mundo, así que da igual —insistió Syaoran. —¿Vas a ponértelo o no? —

Sakura lo miró y sacudió la cabeza, con los labios apretados.

Syaoran alzó los brazos en señal de exasperación, dejando que el camisón cayera al suelo. Luego se dirigió de nuevo a la cómoda revolviéndolo todo en un frenesí. Al final encontró uno de color azul y se precipitó hacia ella con él. Sakura, en actitud expectante, se lo arrebató, pero él, totalmente confuso se la quedó mirando boquiabierto.

—¿Puedes volverte, por favor? —pidió ella, reparando en su desconcierto. —¿Cómo? —preguntó él estúpidamente.

—¿Puedes darte la vuelta, por favor? —repitió la joven.

—Pero si ya te he visto sin ropa... —Se detuvo y se volvió dándose cuenta de que no valía la pena discutir pues estaba obcecada en hacer las cosas a su manera, y lo único que conseguiría sería retrasarlo todo.

Sakura, al no encontrar otro lugar donde ponerlo, echó el camisón azul sobre un hombro de Syaoran.

—Apresúrate —la instó él—. Vas a parir aquí en medio si no te das prisa, y nuestro hijo será el primero en no nacer de cabeza. —

Sakura dejó caer el camisón mojado al suelo y cogió el colocó el camisón correctamente y empezó a atarse la cinta

—. Cuando quieras ya puedes volverte. —

Syaoran se volvió tan rápido que se mareó y se inclinó para levantarla del suelo.

—Pero Syaoran —protestó—, ¡tengo que secar el suelo!—

—¡Al infierno el suelo! —exclamó cogiéndola en brazos. Permaneció unos segundos con ella así indeciso, mirando la cama de Sakura y luego en dirección a su habitación, hasta que decidió llevarla a ésta.

—¿Dónde me llevas? —inquirió—. Hatti no me encontrará nunca. Tendrá que buscarme por toda la casa. —

Syaoran la depositó suavemente en medio de la enorme cama.

—Aquí. Es donde me gustaría que mi hijo... o hija naciera. ¿Contesta esto a tu pregunta? Hatti lo sabe—

—No voy a tener una niña. Voy a tener... —Una nueva contracción la hizo retorcerse de dolor.

—Voy a despertar a Hatti —dijo Syaoran, y salió de la habitación a toda prisa.

Pero la vieja criada, que desde su cabaña había visto luz en la habitación de Sakura, sospechaba que había llegado el momento y ya estaba en el vestíbulo cuando su amo abandonó su dormitorio.

—¡Va a tener el bebé! —gritó Syaoran al verla—. Apresúrate. —

Hatti sacudió la cabeza mientras subía por las escaleras en dirección al dormitorio.

—Pasará un rato antes de que nazca el niño, señorito Syaoran —comentó la mujer—. Es el primero y lleva su tiempo. Todavía faltan horas. —

—Bueno, pero tiene muchos dolores ahora. ¡Haz algo por ella! —la apremió Syaoran

—Señorito Syaoran, lo siento, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para calmar el dolor —respondió. Se inclinó sobre Sakura con la negra frente arrugada por la preocupación y le apartó el cabello del rostro—. No luche señorita. Respire cuando las sienta, luego relájese cuando hayan pasado. Necesitará su fuerza más tarde. —

Sakura fue respirando según las indicaciones de Hatti y el dolor cedió al cabo de un rato. Fue entonces cuando la muchacha sonrió a su esposo, que fue a sentarse a su lado en el borde de la cama y le tendió la mano. Fue cuando Sakura notó como Syaoran se esforzaba por componer la expresión intranquila en su rostro. Notaba su mandíbula tensa. Le invadió una profunda ternura, y quiso tranquilizarle.

—Me han contado que todas las madres tienen que pasar por esto —comentó en voz baja para consolarlo—. Forma parte del hecho de ser mujer. —

Hatti despertó al servicio para que avivaran los fuegos y pusieran agua a hervir. Trajeron toallas y sábanas limpias y, con la ayuda de Syaoran, colocaron varias debajo de la parturienta. El camisón azul fue sustituido por una sábana blanca que extendieron sobre la joven para cubrir su desnudez. El tiempo transcurrió despacio para unos y muy rápido para otros. Cuando no atendía a su ama, Hatti se balanceaba en una silla junto a la cama, y Syaoran se angustiaba más con cada nueva contracción.

—Hatti, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que puede durar? —La interrogó él ansioso, al tiempo que se secaba la frente con un pañuelo como si el parturiento fuera él.

—Eso nadie lo sabe, señorito Syaoran —respondió la anciana—, pero lo que está claro es que la señorita Sakura lo está llevando mucho mejor que usted. ¿Por qué no va a tomarse un trago de eso que usted bebe? No le hará daño y puede que le ayude. —

En efecto, Syaoran necesitaba con desesperación beber una copa de coñac, pero declinó el ofrecimiento de Hatti, pues deseaba estar al lado de su esposa para ayudarla en lo que pudiera. Sakura se agarró a la mano de su marido con fuerza, sin querer que se alejara de ella. ¿Cómo iba a abandonarla con todo lo que estaba sufriendo para dar a luz a su hijo?

Una vez más llegó el dolor, y de nuevo desapareció. Syaoran, cada vez más pálido, le pasó un paño frío y húmedo por la frente. Hatti se acercó a la cama y lo apartó.

—Señorito Syaoran, será mejor que vaya a que el señorito Eriol le prepare algo fuerte —le aconsejó—. No tiene buen aspecto. —Lo acompañó hasta la puerta, la abrió y lo empujó con suavidad—. Vaya a emborracharse, señorito Syaoran. Emborráchese y no vuelva hasta que yo lo avise. No quiero que ahorita se desmaye atendiendo a la señorita. —

La puerta se cerró en sus narices y Syaoran, pálido y perdido, echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Al final, decidió bajar por las escaleras hacia su estudio, donde Eriol y Yamazaki estaban esperando. Eriol le echó una ojeada y le puso una copa en la mano.

—Toma, parece que la necesitas —comentó.

Syaoran apuró la bebida de un trago haciendo caso omiso de los dos hombres que lo observaban. Eriol le hizo una señal al joven Yamazaki y éste se apresuró a coger el vaso de su Capitán y a rellenarlo con coñac y un buen chorro de agua. Syaoran no notó la diferencia mientras caminaba arriba y abajo por la estancia.

Eriol y Yamazaki se encargaron de que la copa de Syaoran estuviera siempre bastante aguada. Eriol observó cómo su hermano encendía los puros, uno detrás de otro, y los apagaba tras darles dos caladas. Se movía por el estudio aturdido, indiferente a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ignorándolos. Salió al vestíbulo varias veces para mirar al segundo piso, luego regresaba y se servía otra copa. Cada vez que oía los pasos de una de las criadas subiendo o bajando a toda prisa por las escaleras, se asomaba expectante. Eriol supo que estaba en otro mundo cuando se bebió un tercio de una copa de whisky sin notar que no era coñac.

—Syaoran, o eres ya muy mayor para esta clase de cosas, o es que esa chiquilla te importa mucho más de lo que quieres admitir —comentó Eriol—. Te he visto perseguir a un jabalí herido sin miedo, sabiendo perfectamente lo que estabas haciendo. Ahora estás tan aturdido que te bebes una copa de mi whiskey por tu coñac sin notar la diferencia —

Syaoran lo empujó con el vaso.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué demonios me la has dado si sabías que no me gusta? —inquirió.

Eriol miró a Yamazaki, perplejo, y este le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. Luego se sentó en el escritorio sacudiendo la cabeza y trató de relajarse. Tras unos minutos cogió una pluma y un papel y garabateó unas cifras. Cuando se volvió hacia Syaoran, una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzaba su semblante.

—¿Sabes, Syaoran?, según mis cálculos tuviste que casarte con Sakura el primer día que llegaste a Londres —comentó.

Yamazaki escupió su cerveza sorprendido ante el comentario y se atragantó mientras Syaoran le lanzaba una mirada llena de furia a su hermano.

En el dormitorio, Sakura se retorcía en una agonía silenciosa al intentar expulsar a la criatura de su interior. Respiró profundamente cuando el dolor cedió, pero el intervalo fue breve pues volvió a sentir una nueva contracción. Agarró la mano de la sirvienta con fuerza, apretando los dientes mientras Hatti la animaba.

—La cabeza está a punto de salir, señorita Sakura. No falta mucho ya. Empuje. Eso es. Grite si quiere. Ha estado callada demasiado tiempo, niña—

Sakura gimió presa del dolor. Luchó por no gritar, pero al asomar la cabeza el bebé no pudo reprimir un alarido que dejó a Syaoran helado en el estudio. Miró a su alrededor sin ver y, antes de que derramara la copa, Yamazaki se la arrebató. El grito de la joven también había afectado al sirviente y a Eriol, que intercambiaron miradas de consternación.

Poco después, una sonriente Hatti abrió la puerta del estudio con el pequeño Lee en brazos. Se dirigió al padre mientras los otros dos se acercaban para admirar el rostro del recién nacido.

—Es un niño, señorito —anunció la anciana—. Es un niño fuerte, hermoso y sano. —

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Syaoran volviendo en sí y encontrándose con el rostro enrojecido y arrugado de su hijo. Agarró la copa y la apuró de un trago.

Eriol y Yamazaki se aproximaron para ver al niño y esbozaron una sonrisa, orgullosos, como si ellos fueran los responsables de que la criatura estuviera allí, olvidándose por completo del padre. Eriol acarició con dulzura la pequeña mano.

—No se parece mucho a Syaoran —comentó.

Yamazaki echó una rápida ojeada al padre y al hijo, pero Hatti se apresuró a contradecir a Eriol.

—El señorito era igualito cuando nació. Era igual de largo. Este niño será tan alto como su padre, eso seguro. Ya ha tenido un buen comienzo—

Syaoran se levantó y miró receloso al niño por encima del hombro de Yamazaki. Mientras estos continuaban contemplando embobados a la criatura, se precipitó escaleras arriba hacia su dormitorio. Al acercarse a la cama y cogerle la mano, Sakura le sonrió somnolienta.

—¿Lo has visto? —le preguntó al sentarse a su lado—. ¿No es precioso?—

Syaoran asintió a la primera pregunta y se reservó la opinión de la segunda. —¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó con ternura.

—Cansada —suspiró Sakura—. Pero muy feliz. —

Él la besó en la frente y susurró:

—Gracias por el niño. —

Sakura le sonrió y luego cerró los ojos apretando su mano contra el pecho.

—La próxima vez será niña —le aseguró Syaoran en voz baja.

Pero Sakura ya dormía.

Syaoran soltó con cuidado la mano de su esposa y salió de la habitación de puntillas en dirección al salón, dejándola al cuidado de Mary. Se detuvo frente a una ventana y vio que rayaba el alba. Sonrió para sí, sintiéndose con la energía suficiente para enfrentarse a un oso a pesar de la noche en vela. Arrimó una silla a la ventana, que abrió, y se sentó apoyando los pies sobre el alféizar.

Poco después, cuando Hatti pasó por delante de él en dirección a la sala, se lo encontró profundamente dormido. Esbozó una sonrisa y pensó: Pobre amo, seguro que ha tenido una noche muy dura.

* * *

Los rayos del sol brillaban sobre Harthaven cuando unos berridos furiosos despertaron a Syaoran. Al acto, comprendió que su hijo estaba haciendo sus propias reclamaciones. Se levantó y fue a asearse para borrar el horrible sabor a alcohol de la noche, luego abrió la puerta del cuarto de los niños y se encontró a Hatti inclinada sobre el pequeño.

Chascaba la lengua, emitía arrullos y le hablaba en un tono tranquilizador, pero él continuaba rabiando.

—Vamos a darte de comer en un minuto, pequeño Lee —le aseguró la criada—. No es el fin del mundo. —

Con un sentimiento de orgullo paternal, Syaoran se aproximó a la cuna con las manos a la espalda, para ver cómo Hatti le cambiaba la ropa mojada. El bebé, con las piernas en alto, continuaba llorando, con la cara enrojecida.

—Vaya, está realmente furioso —comentó Hatti—. Quiere algo de comer y pretende que todo el mundo se entere. —

Una vez seco, el pequeño Lee se calmó un poco. Cada vez que se rozaba la mejilla con el puño, abría la boca como un pajarillo balbuceando contrariado.

Hatti rió.

—Fíjese señorito, está intentando pedirme algo de comer. —

Syaoran miró al bebé que balbucía, contrariado, y sonrió.

—Desde luego que es un pequeñín muy impaciente —dijo Hatti, cogiéndolo y acurrucándolo en su amplio pecho—. Pero tu mamá ya está despierta y vamos a llevarte con ella ahora mismo. —

Syaoran siguió a la criada hasta el dormitorio, pasándose los dedos por su cabeza despeinada. Vio a Sakura recostada en la cama, peinada y aseada, con un vestido limpio con volantes, irresistiblemente hermosa. Cuando ella lo vio aparecer, indicó a Mary que se apartara, devolviéndole el espejo, y lo miró con una sonrisa radiante y los brazos abiertos, deseosa de abrazar a su hijo.

Syaoran observó que al desabrocharse el camisón y apartárselo, se ruborizaba nerviosa ante la nueva tarea materna. Sin embargo, la joven arrulló a su pequeño con ternura dirigiéndolo en su ansiosa búsqueda.

El rosado pezón rozó la mejilla del recién nacido, que se aferró a él con la ferocidad de un animal hambriento, sobresaltando a la dolorida madre. Syaoran esbozó una sonrisa y Hatti se echo a reír al ver el modo en que el bebé succionaba.

—¡Dios santo! —exclamó la criada—. El pequeño amo está muerto de hambre. Tendremos que prepararle una teta de azúcar hasta que la mamá tenga leche. —

La diminuta boca produjo en el cuerpo de Sakura una extraña sensación de placer mientras lo contemplaba con amor. La pequeña cabeza estaba cubierta por un cabello suave y chocolate y las magníficas cejas tenían la misma forma que las de su progenitor. Sakura pensó con orgullo maternal que era el bebé más guapo del mundo.

—Es hermoso, ¿verdad, Syaoran? —murmuró mirando a su esposo con ternura. Hatti empujó a Mary para que saliera de la habitación, y los dejaron a solas.

—Sí, que lo es —admitió Syaoran. Se aproximó y metió uno de sus dedos en el pequeño puño de su hijo, que se apretaba con fuerza contra el pecho de su madre. El bebé lo agarró de inmediato, asiéndolo con fuerza. Syaoran sonrió, complacido.

Le devolvió la mirada a su esposa, perdiéndose en las dos joyas esmeraldas que eran sus ojos, que lo contemplaban. No fue consciente de sus actos al inclinarse sobre ella fascinado por sus ojos, deslizar la otra mano por la nuca, y besarla apasionadamente. Sintió cómo Sakura aflojaba los labios y los separaba empezando a temblar. Pudo saborear la respuesta cálida y dulce de la joven y notar su corazón palpitar salvajemente.

Sakura intentó respirar bajo el beso de su marido, sintiendo sus caricias. Casi a punto de desmayarse, se liberó con una tímida risilla.

—Haces que me olvide del bebé —susurró mientras él le besaba el cuello e intentaba coger su rostro—. ¿Cómo lo vamos a llamar? —

Syaoran se apartó y la miró durante unos segundos.

—Si no tienes ninguna objeción, me gustaría llamarlo como un viejo amigo mío ya fallecido. Murió hace unos cuantos años intentando apagar un fuego en su iglesia. Lo admiraba mucho, pero debo prevenirte, pues era francés... un hugonote francés. Entendería que tu ascendencia inglesa desaprobara el nombre.

—Te olvidas, milord —contestó con una sonrisa—, de que en realidad tú eres más inglés que yo. ¿Cómo se llamaba tu amigo? —

—Alger Grant —respondió rápidamente.

Sakura pronunció el nombre y asintió.

—Es bonito. Me gusta. Alger Lee será su nombre. —

Syaoran soltó la manita de su hijo y abrió el cajón de la cómoda para extraer una caja alargada. Se la ofreció a Sakura levantando la tapa.

—Como agradecimiento por haberme dado un hijo. —

Ella quedó maravillada al ver el collar de perlas con broche de rubíes y oro.

—Oh, Syaoran, es precioso —musitó.

Syaoran contempló su cuello y su busto. Se le secó la boca.

—Pensé que las perlas realzarían la belleza de tu piel mejor que los diamantes — comentó con voz ronca.

Sakura podía sentir cómo la mirada de su esposo la acariciaba. Una sensación placentera recorrió su cuerpo acelerando de nuevo los latidos de su corazón.

De pronto Syaoran desvió la mirada.

—Voy a vestirme —apuntó con voz ronca levantándose de la cama—. Imagino que Tomoyo estará ansiosa por ver al bebé. —

Escogió la ropa del armario y antes de vestirse, se volvió para contemplar a su mujer.

Poco después, Tomoyo y Eriol entraron en el dormitorio para ver al bebé, que en ese momento dormía en una cuna junto a su madre. La anciana alzó las gafas y estudió al recién nacido, luego miró a Syaoran y dijo con una sonrisa:

—Bueno, ya veo que habrá otra generación de jovencitas asediadas por un Lee, pero espero que tengáis los suficientes para contentar a todas esas faldas con volantes. No les va a gustar nada que solo haya uno. —

Eriol sonrió tranquilamente.

—Tendrán por lo menos una docena, pero dudo que todos sean varones —afirmó. Tomoyo observó a Syaoran con alegría.

—Bueno, ahora se hará justicia cuando uno de vosotros dos tenga que defender el honor de una dama. —Rio ante la broma—. No imagino de que manera se te subiría la sangre a la cabeza si tuvieras que forzar a un joven soltero a desposarse con tu . —

Sakura lanzó un rápido vistazo a su marido y se sorprendió al ver por primera vez un rubor en su semblante. Eriol sonrió ante el desasosiego de su hermano, pero la señora Daidouji, ensimismada con el bebé, no se percató del intercambio de miradas y de lo cerca que había estado de descubrirlo todo.

—Has traído al mundo un niño magnífico, querida —comentó la señora a Sakura —. Debes estar muy orgullosa. —

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa a la mujer y miró con ternura a su marido.

—Gracias, señora Daidouji. Lo estoy. —

* * *

Una vez el niño hubo nacido. Syaoran dedicó toda su energía a poner en marcha el molino. Sakura permaneció en el dormitorio con la idea de que se quedaría en él. Syaoran advirtió que su peine y cepillo estaban sobre el tocador, y más tarde sus polvos y perfumes. Cada vez había más ropa colgada junto a la suya en el armario y en la cómoda la lencería se mezclaba con sus alzacuellos y medias. Muchas veces había sacado un pañuelo delicado pensando que era suyo.

Por deferencia a la delicada salud de su esposa, Syaoran ocupó lo que él confiaba fuera una residencia temporal en la sala de estar, no sin lanzar ocasionales miradas de nostalgia a la enorme cama pues la ubicada en la sala no estaba hecha para una persona tan corpulenta como él. Cada vez que se golpeaba la cabeza o le sobresalían los pies maldecía enérgicamente. Pero no encontraba el momento de reclamar cortésmente sus derechos y ocupar su lugar en el lecho junto a ella. Al ver que todavía se movía con dificultad por la casa, comprendió que aún pasaría cierto tiempo antes de poder yacer junto a ella.

Aunque pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el molino, sus ratos libres los compartía con su mujer y su hijo. Se levantaba muy temprano y se reunía con Sakura mientras ésta atendía al bebé, bañándolo o alimentándolo. Disfrutaba de ello antes de iniciar la jornada, como parte de la rutina diaria. Y durante esos momentos de tranquilidad al lado de su hijo, ambos empezaron a desarrollar un lazo nuevo y estrecho.

Llegó el verano, y tras las lluvias los días se hicieron cada vez más calurosos. El algodón ya había sido plantado y el trabajo de la primavera había concluido. Ahora el molino funcionaba casi al máximo rendimiento y el almacén de madera estaba empezando a llenarse. Los primeros envíos se efectuarían tan pronto como los tablones recién serrados se secaran, tras varias semanas expuestos al sol. Hacía unas semanas habían recibido varios pedidos. El señor Flowright había probado su amplia experiencia y mantenía el estanque lleno de madera preparada. Todo apuntaba a que esa primera temporada daría unas ganancias considerables y Syaoran estaba muy satisfecho con los avances.

* * *

Ahora que los días eran largos y calurosos, los hacendados iniciaban el ajetreo de la vida social veraniega.

La primera fiesta iba a celebrarse en Harthaven el fin de semana siguiente, por lo cual la atención de Sakura se concentró en los preparativos del feliz acontecimiento. Enviaron invitaciones, compraron champán y planificaron el menú. Habló con Hatti sobre los nuevos uniformes del personal y sobre la apariencia general de la mansión, al tiempo que los jardineros se esforzaban en arreglar los patios según sus indicaciones.

Mientras Sakura estaba atareada planeando la fiesta y atendiendo a Alger, Syaoran era cada vez más innecesario en el molino. Como sabía que ahora podría pasar más tiempo con su esposa y su hijo, puso en marcha una estrategia para conseguir ocupar un lugar junto a ella en la gran cama.

Escogió ese día con premeditación para sobornarla. Aquella semana había comprado una magnífica yegua alazana con manchas blancas en las patas delanteras y en la frente. Era una potra enérgica pero dulce, que pensó su mujer podría montar con facilidad. Colocó la silla de amazona a horcajadas sobre el animal con una sonrisa traviesa en el semblante, y acarició la piel en la que su esposa se sentaría pensando en lo que éste regalo podría traerle. Sería muy amable con ella mientras le enseñase a manejar al animal, y quizá podría ganarse un beso o dos.

Llevó a Leopold y a la yegua frente a la fachada de la casa sonriendo ante tales pensamientos. Los ató a un poste y subió las escaleras del porche. Sakura estaba en el salón cosiendo con sumo cuidado una de sus camisas. Syaoran se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta contemplándola durante un rato largo mientras ella continuaba con su labor sin percatarse de la presencia de su esposo. Su hijo dormía plácidamente en una cuna de mimbre junto a ella tras haber sido alimentado. De manera que estaban solos. Sonrió al ver que su esposa arrugaba la frente ante un punto difícil.

—No arrugues la frente, mi amor —bromeó Syaoran—. O te parecerás a la pasa de la señora Scott. —

Sakura saltó al oír la primera palabra.

—¡Syaoran, me has dado un susto de muerte! —exclamó la joven. El hombre sonrió pícaramente.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó dulcemente—. Lo siento cielo. No era mi intención. —

Sakura se echó a reír apartando la costura mientras él se acercaba más atractivo que nunca. El sol había oscurecido su piel y sus ojos dorados brillaban intensamente. Su aspecto era muy varonil, ataviado con el equipo de montar, y el corazón de la muchacha se aceleró.

Syaoran se detuvo frente a ella y tomándola de la mano la levantó sintiendo la fragancia suave y dulce de su perfume. La condujo hasta el vestíbulo donde ordenó a Yamazaki que fuera a buscar a Mary para que cuidara del bebé. Luego se volvió hacia su esposa que lo contemplaba perpleja.

—¿Dónde me llevas? —quiso saber Sakura.

Syaoran, sonriente, puso la mano en la espalda de la joven animándola a seguir. —Fuera —respondió evasivo.

Sakura salió al porche y echó una ojeada a su alrededor descubriendo los dos caballos atados al poste esperando a sus jinetes, el más pequeño con una silla de amazona. Alzó la cabeza lanzando una mirada inquisitiva a su marido.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó Syaoran sonriendo—. Nunca te he preguntado si te gustaban los caballos o si sabías montar, pero será un placer enseñarte si... tu salud te lo permite. —

Sakura se echó a reír alegremente bajando las escaleras a toda prisa en dirección a la yegua.

—Me encuentro estupendamente —afirmó la joven por encima del hombro.

La sonrisa de Syaoran se ensanchó y corrió tras ella.

Entusiasmada con la hermosa yegua, Sakura le acarició el hocico sedoso y le peinó la crin sin poder contener su excitación.

—Oh, Syaoran, es preciosa —afirmó—. ¿Cómo se llama? —

—Bella Dama —contestó.

—Oh, es perfecto. En efecto, es una bella dama. —Se volvió y sonrió—. ¿Me ayudas a montar? —

Syaoran se quedó mirando el vestido de verano corto y fino que llevaba su esposa.  
—¿No crees que sería mejor que te cambiaras, cielo? —inquirió—. Ese vestido no es el más... —

—No —le interrumpió haciendo pucheros—. Quiero montarla ahora y si me cambio tardaré mucho. —Sonrió traviesamente mientras recorría con el dedo los botones del chaleco de Syaoran—. Por favor, Syaoran. Por favor. —

El hombre se echó a reír ante su coquetería sin poder negárselo. Se inclinó y apretó las manos en espera de su pie delicado, luego la subió. Tras haberse aposentado en la silla de montar, la joven se agachó para cerciorarse de que había colocado firmemente los pies en los estribos. El escote pronunciado que llevaba se aflojó revelando cada detalle de sus senos bien redondeados. Syaoran se quedó helado con las riendas en la mano y los ojos clavados en su anatomía. Tragó saliva y se le escapó una especie de gruñido.

Sakura lo miró sonriente y el corazón de su esposo empezó a latir desaforadamente. Cuando ésta finalmente se enderezó, Syaoran se quedó desconcertado con la mano en el aire sujetando las riendas.

Sakura las tomó hábilmente ante la sorpresa de su esposo, giró a la yegua y se alejó de él al galope, en dirección a los prados. Syaoran montó a Leopold de un salto y salió a la carrera tras ella con gran estruendo. La persecución hizo que Sakura sacara a la yegua del camino con gran despreocupación y se adentraran en el bosque esquivando los árboles. Los enormes cascos de Leopold despedían nubes de polvo tratando de seguir el camino sinuoso, pero tuvo que ponerse al paso, para gran consternación de Syaoran . De modo que la yegua mantuvo el liderato hasta que llegaron a campo abierto. Allí el corcel negro pudo estirar sus potentes músculos y aventajarla. Rápidamente sobrepasó a Bella Dama y Sakura sofrenó su montura. Esperó a que Syaoran se situara junto a ella, y al ver su cara de preocupación se echó a reír.

—Me has engañado —comentó Syaoran, y soltó una carcajada al comprender el juego—. Pero tu destreza es solo superada por tu falta de sentido común. —

—¡Ja! —exclamó ella—. Si me hubiera adentrado más en la arboleda, todavía seguirías jadeando detrás de mí. —

Se echó a reír y animó a la yegua a correr a medio galope por el prado. Leopold, azuzado por el olor de la hembra, levantó las patas delanteras y se puso a su lado. El paseo continuó hasta que llegaron a una loma azotada por el viento cubierta de césped, donde Sakura se detuvo para dejar que Bella Dama descansara y disfrutara de la brisa.

Syaoran acabó de atar las riendas de Leopold a un arbusto y, antes de ayudar a descender a Sakura, lanzó al animal una mirada llena de furia.

Luego asió a la joven con suavidad por debajo del busto, mientras ella reía feliz encantada con el regalo y el paseo. En el descenso, Sakura rozó su muslo con la entrepierna de Syaoran cogiéndolos a ambos desprevenidos.

La muchacha se apartó de inmediato sofocada por el contacto y Syaoran, tras ella, apoyó la mano sobre la yegua con los ojos cerrados, tratando de controlar el deseo ardiente que sentía hacia su esposa y que le hacía estremecerse. El inesperado roce le hizo ser perfectamente consciente de la abstinencia que había mantenido desde la primera vez que había acariciado su cuerpo sedoso y dulce meses atrás. La necesidad lo traicionaba y aumentaba contra su voluntad. Estaba hambriento de ella, de tomarla entre sus brazos y acostarla sobre la hierba suave. Se imaginó desnudándola, arrancándole la ropa, pero de pronto pensó en el impacto que le causaría a la joven. Maldijo la falta de intimidad que padecían, al recordar las interrupciones que habían sufrido cada vez que él había estado a punto de ganar terreno, pero no planeaba únicamente disfrutar de un revolcón en la hierba, sino de una vida llena de momentos placenteros. Debía pensar primero en su objetivo, en cortejarla con galantería, y no en satisfacer sus deseos momentáneos.

Luchó por mantener el control, consiguiéndolo con gran esfuerzo, y contempló detrás de ella las colinas frondosas cubiertas de bruma. La rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándolos alrededor de la cintura, y le rozó el cabello con los labios gozando de su fragancia exquisita. Mientras disfrutaban de esta nueva unión y cercanía, Sakura volvió la cabeza mirándolo con sus intensos ojos verdes y los labios húmedos y abiertos. Syaoran no necesitó nada más para entender que podía saborear su suavidad y dulzura. Inclinó la cabeza para besarla apasionadamente, y como por arte de magia ella se volvió apretándose contra él y deslizando las manos alrededor de su cintura. Syaoran la estrechó más fuerte aún y ambos desearon que el momento durara eternamente. Los besos de Syaoran encendieron el deseo de Sakura y la dejaron débil y maleable. Sintió los muslos de su esposo apretados contra los suyos y entendió que su pasión igualaba la de ella. La joven abrió la boca para corresponder el fervor creciente del hombre y se acomodó contra su cuerpo.

El viento cambió de repente, agitando la hierba bajo sus pies, y las primeras gotas de una tormenta veraniega cayeron sobre sus cabezas. Se separaron para mirar el cielo; la borrasca estaba sobre ellos. Syaoran sintió tal frustración que deseó levantar el puño al cielo ahora negro para maldecirlo, pero Sakura ya estaba corriendo hacia los caballos. La siguió y la ayudó a montarse sobre Bella Dama, luego subió a su semental. El temporal se desató violentamente y cuando consiguieron llegar al abrigo de Harthaven estaban calados hasta los huesos, con las ropas pegadas al cuerpo. Atravesaron el césped desde el bosque de pinos hasta el porche, Leopold bastante antes que Bella Dama.

Bajo el aguacero, Syaoran levantó a Sakura de la silla de montar y la condujo hasta el porche, luego regresó a atar a los caballos. Mientras lo hacía, la joven vio que su vestido era tan solo una capa transparente que dejaba entrever las curvas de su cuerpo. Con el frío y la lluvia, sus pezones rosados se habían erizado y el corpiño apenas los ocultaba. Trató de separar el tejido de su piel pues no deseaba encontrarse con Eriol o Joseph en esas condiciones. Syaoran subió por las escaleras corriendo, resguardándose del chaparrón y, al verla, comprendió su apuro. Se quitó el chaleco y la envolvió con él, luego la abrazó y le susurró al oído:

—Hoy no me gustaría tener que pelearme por ti. —

Sakura rió y entraron juntos en la casa. Su alborozo se interrumpió al encontrarse frente a una Hatti contrariada. Con los brazos en jarras, sacudió la cabeza y apretó la boca mirando a su amo.

—Señorito Syaoran, a veces juraría que ha perdido el juicio —gruñó—. ¿Por qué se ha llevado a montar a caballo a la criatura con ésta lluvia y recién parida? Dios santo, se va a morir de una pulmonía. Ahora señorita Sakura, suba y quítese esa ropa empapada. —

La criada cogió a su joven ama por el codo y la arrastró escaleras arriba sin que pudiera impedírselo. Syaoran se echó a reír ante la escena y Hatti se volvió en el descansillo para amenazarlo con el dedo.

—Siga riendo y un día de estos el señorito Alger se quedará sin mamá —espetó. Se volvió y se dirigió al dormitorio a grandes zancadas, arrastrando a una perpleja Sakura, que miró a su marido por encima del hombro y le envió un beso antes de desaparecer.

Syaoran permaneció mirando hacia arriba meditando sobre el último gesto de su esposa. Sonrió para él bastante satisfecho con la forma en que había transcurrido el día. Se quitó las botas y subió las escaleras corriendo en calcetines hasta la sala de estar, en la que encontró ropa seca y toallas sobre la cama. Se desvistió y cuando estaba secándose, oyó un chapoteo en la habitación contigua, una puerta que se cerraba y a Hatti bajar por las escaleras. Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta que separaba ambas estancias y la abrió. Sakura estaba en la bañera de espaldas a él, apretando la esponja con la mano, dejando caer el agua por sus brazos y sus senos turgentes mientras canturreaba una canción familiar.

 _Negro es el cabello de mi amada, De una belleza que fascina.  
De suaves manos y tierna mirada, Amo el suelo sobre el que camina. _

Syaoran contempló cómo se enjabonaba la piel sedosa, cómo levantaba una pierna esbelta, luego la otra mientras escuchaba su voz alegre y melodiosa. Tras unos minutos empezó a notar la tensión en su cuerpo, y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Se apoyó en ella y se frotó las manos mentalmente, inmensamente feliz por el éxito inesperado de sus planes.

Recordaba con claridad las sonrisas sensuales, la exhibición atrevida de sus senos, los besos fogosos y, poco antes de la lluvia, el modo provocativo en que se habían abrazado.

Tiene que haber sido amor y deseo lo que he visto en sus ojos y notado en su cuerpo esta tarde, pensó. Solo con que la anime un poco, estoy casi seguro de que esta noche caerá en mis brazos. Rio para sí. Haremos temblar la vieja cama con nuestros juegos como nunca lo ha hecho antes. Oh, esta noche... esta noche la poseeré de nuevo y volveré a renacer entre sus muslos.

Con renovadas energías se vistió canturreando fragmentos de la canción que le había escuchado cantar a ella. Salió de la habitación con paso ligero y se ocupó en tareas simples hasta la hora del festín.

Sakura despertó al atardecer repuesta de la siesta y por un instante permaneció en silencio escuchando los sonidos de la casa. Al pensar en la tarde, pudo sentir los brazos de Syaoran rodeándola, sus cálidos labios besándola y sus cuerpos unidos. El pulso se le aceleró y supo que faltaba muy poco para que compartieran el enorme lecho.

Al estirarse, casi gritó de dolor pues todos sus músculos estaban agarrotados y terriblemente doloridos. No pensaba que la cabalgata le afectaría tanto y ahora apenas podía moverse. Se acercó al borde de la cama con cuidado, se levantó y se frotó los glúteos. Al ver que se había despertado, Mary le trajo a Alger. Una vez el bebé se hubo dormido de nuevo en la cuna, la chica aplicó un bálsamo sobre los músculos castigados y el trasero destrozado de su ama.

Luego la ayudó a arreglarse para la cena, tras seleccionar un vestido blanco, Sakura se puso el collar de perlas que le había regalado su esposo, que ahora llevaba muy a menudo, y se arregló el cabello con cintas rojas que le caían sobre encantadores tirabuzones. A pesar de su estado físico, estaba radiante y tentadora con el collar deslizándose entre sus senos, que sobresalían generosos por encima del escote.

La joven consiguió bajar las escaleras, despacio y con cuidado, y llegar hasta el salón. Eriol se detuvo en mitad de la frase al verla entrar con paso vacilante, y Syaoran se volvió rápidamente para saludarla con una sonrisa. Pero su alegre semblante se ensombreció al ver que su esposa permanecía indecisa ante él y murmuraba una disculpa.

—Me temo que esta tarde me he excedido, Syaoran —comentó Sakura.

Él se echó a reír expresando sus sinceras condolencias sin percatarse de la importancia de la afirmación. A medida que transcurría la velada, su decepción fue en aumento al ver los movimientos lentos y las muecas de dolor de su esposa. Esta se sentó en una silla y se removió incómoda hasta que Hatti le trajo un almohadón. Después de haber permanecido sentada durante toda la cena, sus músculos se tensaron impidiéndole levantarse sola. Syaoran la cogió del brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, y al hacerlo, la visión de las perlas entre los pechos sinuosos agravó su estado de abatimiento.

La noche todavía era joven cuando Syaoran y Eriol desviaron su atención hacia Sakura, que con evidente esfuerzo trataba de levantarse del sofá. Se volvió hacia su cuñado y se excusó:

—Eriol, te pido disculpas pues me temo que no he sido una compañía muy agradable esta noche y te suplico que permitas que me retire. —

Eriol hizo una reverencia acompañada de un taconazo.

—Su belleza es siempre una compañía refrescante, señora —la halagó—, y lamento que deba marcharse ahora, pero me hago cargo. Hasta mañana entonces, dulce hermana. —

Sakura asintió y alzó la mano hacia Syaoran, rogando en silencio que la asistiera. Él sujetó su brazo firmemente para ayudarla a levantarse, luego la acompañó hasta el pie de la escalera. Subieron un par de escalones, pero ante el sufrimiento de su esposa, la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta el dormitorio. Ella colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, apoyando la cabeza en su torso con un suspiro.

Abajo, Mary se dispuso a seguirlos para ayudar a su señora, pero su abuela le agarró el brazo.

—Déjalos solos, niña —le ordenó Hatti sabiamente—. La señorita no necesita tu ayuda esta noche. —

Syaoran empujó la puerta del dormitorio con su mujer en brazos. La dejó suavemente en el borde de la cama y se arrodilló para quitarle las medias y las chinelas. Sus manos dudaron antes de continuar con las ligas de puntilla. Tragó saliva y, temblando, tocó sus cálidos muslos para deslizar la liga por la pierna. Sakura se levantó y se volvió de espaldas a él, dejándolo indeciso con la liga en la mano.

—¿Puedes desabrocharme el vestido? —le rogó—. Al parecer Mary no va a venir. —

Syaoran obedeció. Al caer el vestido al suelo, se agachó para recogerlo mientras ella se frotaba las nalgas doloridas.

—Me temo que he maltratado mis partes más delicadas —se lamentó—. Debería haber sido más precavida. Lo lamento de verdad. —

Syaoran también lo lamentó, pero en silencio. Fue en busca de un camisón donde los había encontrado la vez anterior y escogió uno. Se volvió para llevárselo, pero se detuvo a medio camino al ver el cuerpo joven y grácil de su esposa desnudo, iluminado por el resplandor dorado de las velas. La contempló lenta y silenciosamente. El parto no había estropeado su figura ni deslucido su piel sedosa. De hecho, se encontraba ahora en la madurez plena. A Syaoran se le secó la boca, las manos empezaron a temblarle, y sus sentidos se embriagaron de placer. Volvió a tragar saliva y se acercó con el camisón sin poder evitar regalarse los ojos con ella. Cuando Sakura se agachó para ponerse el camisón, Syaoran descubrió las señales moradas y los verdugones rojos que marcaban sus, por otro lado, perfectas nalgas. Syaoran exhaló un suspiro y se condenó mentalmente a mantener la castidad varias noches más.

Al oír el suspiro, Sakura acabó de atarse la cinta del camisón y se volvió hacia él rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

—Te ruego que me perdones, querido —murmuró Sakura—. Parece que el sentido común no es una de mis virtudes. —Atrajo su cabeza hacia sí y depositó un fugaz beso en sus labios, luego se volvió y se dirigió hasta la gran cama.

Syaoran apretó los dientes repitiéndose una y otra vez que no era propio de un caballero poseer a una mujer en ese estado, especialmente si se trataba de su propia esposa. Sus mejores instintos ganaron la discusión en detrimento de su otro yo. Sopló las velas, luego se marchó a la sala de estar, donde se desprendió del abrigo y el chaleco. Se quedó mirando fijamente la pequeña cama con muy malos pensamientos. Odiaba tener que pasar otra noche en ella y la maldijo en voz baja. Exasperado, agarró una toalla, salió de la habitación y corrió escaleras abajo. Al pasar por delante del estudio, Eriol salió y lo detuvo señalando la toalla.

—¿Adónde demonios vas con eso? —Inquirió con curiosidad.

—Voy a darme un baño al arroyo —respondió Syaoran tajantemente.

—¡Pero si está helado! —le previno el hermano. —

—¡Exáctamente! —Gruñó Syaoran siguiendo su camino y oyendo a Eriol desternillarse de risa a sus espaldas.

 **AVÁNCES PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

— _Sakura... Oh, Sakura—jadeó Syaoran, maravillado—. Te he deseado desde hace tanto tiempo. No podía soportarlo ni un minuto más. —_

 **REVIEEEEEWS!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: La flor del capitán**

Syaoran había salido hacia Charleston muy temprano para atender unos asuntos de trabajo.

Se habían efectuado los primeros envíos de madera y había recibido los primeros pagos, de modo que había algunas cuestiones financieras que requerían su atención. La mañana transcurrió yendo de un extremo a otro de la ciudad atendiendo diferentes asuntos. A la hora del almuerzo se tomó un descanso. Iba de regreso a sus actividades cuando pasó por delante de una casa de costura y fue atropellado por una señorita Scott cargada de paquetes.

Al verlo, Sybil se ruborizó, como era costumbre en ella cada vez que estaba delante de Syaoran, e intentó ocultarlo mientras él le ayudaba a recoger las cosas del suelo. La joven iba engalanada y se creía irresistible. Desde que había salido de su tímido caparazón y los hombres suspiraban por ella, la chica había desarrollado un exceso de confianza. Estaba tan encantada con los halagos expresados por sus admiradores, que no había caído en la cuenta de que solo perseguían una cosa.

—Imagínese señor Lee, topar con usted cuando más necesitaba a un hombre fuerte y atractivo para que me ayudara —observó, pestañeando con coquetería y colocándose las gafas en su sitio. A pesar del maquillaje que llevaba, su fealdad era evidente.

Syaoran la saludó cortésmente llevándose una mano al sombrero y Sybil empezó a apilar los paquetes sobre los brazos del desconcertado hombre, continuando con su charla.

—Estos paquetes son demasiado pesados para una pobre chica como yo. Ahora sígame y le enseñaré dónde está mi coche —dijo.

Syaoran así lo hizo, mientras escuchaba educadamente su interminable parloteo.

—Estoy tan emocionada por el baile de esta noche —prosiguió ella—. Encargué que me hicieran un vestido precioso, pero me temo que cada vez que me lo pongo me ruborizo. Nunca había tenido uno tan atrevido. El modisto asegura que me queda de maravilla. Sabe tanto acerca de trajes femeninos. Viene de Inglaterra y afirma que las mujeres más hermosas del mundo llevan sus creaciones. Pero nunca lo diría con el aspecto que tiene. Es terriblemente feo. Aunque sabe, esta mañana he tenido que pegarle en la mano y se quedó tan sorprendido que no me pude aguantar la risa. ¡Imagínese, un hombre como ése pensando que yo iba a corresponder a sus atenciones! —Se detuvo para dejar que pasara un carruaje y lo miró con timidez—. No es la clase de hombre que me gusta —apuntó Sybil.

Syaoran tosió, incómodo por la situación, mirando a un lado y a otro en busca de su coche.

—¿Sabe, señor Lee?, perdón, Syaoran. ¿Podemos tutearnos verdad? —rectificó ella nerviosa—, yo... tengo tantos pretendientes que he perdido la cuenta. —Alzó la vista hacia él—. Pero ninguno es lo que llamaría el amor de mi vida. Solo hay un hombre que lo es, pero no suele visitarme.—

—¿Está su coche por aquí? —inquirió Syaoran, cada vez más nervioso.

—¿Me encuentra atractiva, Syaoran? —preguntó ella de repente. —

—Bueno... sí, sí, señorita Sybil —mintió él amablemente.

La joven rio, contuvo la respiración y lo miró otra vez.

—¿Tan atractiva como su esposa? —

Syaoran volvió a buscar el coche pensando en Sakura, delicada y encantadora, y se preguntó cómo Sybil podía llegar a formular una pregunta como ésa.

—Oh, eso ha sido injusto por mi parte, ¿verdad? —se disculpó ella a voz en cuello—. Es natural que estando casado diga que su esposa es más hermosa, de lo contrario lo tildarían de sinvergüenza, ¿no? —

—Creo que mi mujer es muy bella, señorita Sybil —afirmó Syaoran, intentando ocultar su fastidio.

—Oh sí, y lo es —repuso Sybil rápidamente—. A mí también me han dicho que soy hermosa. Bueno, el otro día me lo dijo el señor Bartlett. —

Syaoran miró a Sybil, sobresaltado. Solo de oír aquel nombre.

—¿El señor Bartlett es uno de sus pretendientes? —inquirió.

—Sí. —Sybil sonrió—. ¿Lo conoce? —

—Sí —musitó Syaoran—. Lo conozco. —Dejó escapar un suspiro y añadió—: Dígame, señorita Sybil, ¿qué dice su madre acerca de sus amigos? —

Sybil frunció el ceño, confusa.

—No dice nada —respondió—. Ignoro el motivo. Siempre había deseado que tuviera pretendientes y ahora que los tengo, no se acerca ni al recibidor cuando vienen. —

—Quizá piensa que no son una buena compañía, señorita Sybil —observó él. Sybil se echó a reír.

—Vaya, Syaoran. Creo que está celoso. —

Syaoran, exasperado, exhaló un suspiro, pero cuando Sybil se detuvo frente a un coche respiró aliviado. Colocó los paquetes en el asiento y se volvió para despedirse, pero Sybil se acercó a él para quitar una pelusa imaginaria de su abrigo tal como se lo había visto hacer a su esposa en la iglesia.

—Espero que me conceda un baile esta noche, Syaoran —murmuró ella—. No me defraude. —

—Pero señorita Sybil, probablemente estará tan ocupada con tantos pretendientes que no me podré ni acercar a usted —repuso él, a la defensiva. Al volverse para marcharse se encontró con un grupo de damas mirándolo embobadas. Se tocó el sombrero saludándolas y siguió su camino.

* * *

Syaoran buscó su ropa en los armarios y cómodas del dormitorio principal lanzando ocasionales vistazos a Sakura, que sentada frente al espejo vestida con una enagua, dejaba que Mary le arreglara el cabello en un elegante peinado con cintas turquesas enrolladas a sus lustrosos mechones. Syaoran sacó una caja que estaba escondida en el último cajón y la puso delante de su esposa.

—A mi madre le encantaban las joyas —afirmó con voz ronca, nervioso ante la visión de sus senos casi desnudos—. Me dejó una parte a mí y otra a Eriol para nuestras esposas cuando nos casáramos. Ésta es mi parte. Quizá encuentres algo que desees ponerte. —

Syaoran levantó la tapa y Sakura quedó boquiabierta ante la cantidad y variedad de joyas que había en ella.

—¡Oh, Syaoran! —exclamó, admirada—, jamás soñé que llegaría a tener ni una joya parecida, y ahora me obsequias con una cantidad enorme de ellas. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me mimas demasiado. —

Él se echó a reír, depositó un beso en su hombro haciéndole cosquillas en la suave piel, y la miró en el espejo. Luego, se bañó y empezó a vestirse pensando en cómo se había estremecido Sakura al besarla. Se enderezó el alzacuello y se puso el abrigo color verde esmeralda sobre el chaleco blanco.

Excepto por el abrigo de seda y las botas negras, iba completamente vestido de blanco, resaltando su piel bronceada sobre la luminosidad de la camisa. Una vez ataviado, se contempló con ojo crítico en el espejo preguntándose si su esposa lo encontraría atractivo.

* * *

Cuando Sakura descendió por las escaleras, los hombres que la vieron, contuvieron la respiración. El traje se ceñía a su cuerpo esbelto y a sus largas piernas, y el corpiño presionaba su busto hasta casi rebasar sus límites.. Syaoran fue de los primeros en mostrar la peculiar reacción ante el vestido de su esposa. Ella le echó un vistazo y admiró complacida su espléndida figura. Al verla, Syaoran se acercó a ella y jugueteó con uno de los pendientes de diamantes que pendían de su oreja. Era la única joya que llevaba.

—¿Estás nerviosa, cielo? —preguntó Syaoran

—Solo un poco —respondió ella. Se volvió hacia él, y lo sorprendió admirando su escote, casi sin aliento. Consciente de que Meiling asistiría a la fiesta, se había puesto ese vestido para acaparar la atención de su esposo y no permitir que sus ojos deambularan por el cuerpo de la otra mujer.

Syaoran tosió y recuperó finalmente el habla.

—Quizá deberías llevar algo menos atrevido —sugirió.

De algún lugar detrás de ellos, Eriol apareció riendo y se colocó junto a su hermano. Sakura era muy consciente de que ambos hombres la contemplaban.

—Deja que lo lleve, Syaoran —rogó Eriol con una sonrisa—. Nunca dejas que los demás nos divirtamos. Claro, entiendo cómo te sientes. Si fuera mía, la tendría bajo llave. —Le giñó un ojo a Sakura y se volvió hacia su hermano y susurró a media voz—: Sabes que es infinitamente más bella que Meiling. —

Sakura puso los brazos en jarra y, enfadada, dio una patada en el suelo.

Syaoran palideció, convencido de que saldría disparada del vestido.

—¡Eriol, si quieres arruinarme la velada vuelve a mencionar el nombre de esa mujer otra vez! —exclamó.

Eriol se echó a reír apretando los hombros de su hermano.

—Vamos, Syaoran. No seas tan estricto esta noche —le suplicó—. Deja que lo lleve. Está endemoniadamente hermosa. No le obligues a cambiarse y te prometo que intentaré no mirarla demasiado. —

Syaoran le lanzó una mirada llena de indignación y empezó a decir algo, pero cambió de opinión, cerró la boca y se volvió hacia su esposa.

—Ponte lo que desees —dijo.

Eriol se frotó las manos, riendo.

—Oh, creo que va a ser una gran fiesta. —Cogió la mano de Sakura y se la colocó sobre el brazo—. Vamos, dulce hermana, debo presumir de ti ante los invitados. —

Al entrar en el salón, Sakura echó un vistazo atrás y vio que Syaoran entraba en el estudio. Poco después se reunió con ellos con una generosa copa de coñac.

Syaoran permaneció en la puerta principal dando la bienvenida a los invitados, asegurándose de que todos los solteros pasaban rápidamente a manos de Eriol, sin darles la mínima oportunidad de regocijarse con su esposa. Meiling entró del brazo de un nuevo pretendiente, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Antes de saludar a Sakura reparó brevemente en su escote, y su entusiasmo se apagó. Su vestido de seda amarillo también poseía una abertura pronunciada y era ligeramente transparente, pero su aplomo se tambaleó al enfrentarse a la evidencia de que Sakura no necesitaba relleno alguno para henchir su vestido.

—Querida Sakura, estás encantadora esta noche —observó Meiling recuperándose del impacto—. La maternidad te ha sentado muy bien. —

—Eres muy amable, Meiling —respondió Sakura—, pero estoy segura de que a tu lado debo de parecer muy poco atractiva. Llevas un vestido muy bonito. —

Meiling esbozó una sonrisa entornando ligeramente los párpados y pasó una mano por su busto intentando llamar la atención sobre la transparencia del traje.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Thomas lo diseñó especialmente para mí —informó—. Es bastante hábil con la aguja, ¿no crees? —

Sakura solo tuvo la oportunidad de contestarle con una sonrisa antes de que la mujer continuara.

—¿Te hicieron este vestido aquí, querida? —inquirió Meiling—. No te he visto nunca en las tiendas de Charleston. No me digas que Syaoran se ha vuelto un tacaño desde que se ha casado contigo. Siempre fue muy generoso. —

—Encargó que me lo hicieran en Londres —replicó Sakura.

—Sí, claro —sonrió Meiling—. Debió ser en la misma tienda donde me compró varios trajes. —

Sakura decidió ignorar los comentarios groseros de la mujer. Fue Syaoran el que se irritó y enojó con su antigua prometida por no reconocer su matrimonio y no tratar a su esposa al menos con un respeto simbólico.

—¿También te compraste esos pendientes en Londres? —La interrogó Meiling—. Por alguna razón me resultan conocidos. —

—Eran de la madre de Syaoran —contestó Sakura.

Meiling se irguió.

—Sí, ahora los reconozco —respondió, y sin agregar palabra se alejó orgullosa. Eriol se echó a reír y se inclinó hacia el oído de Sakura. —

—La has herido profundamente, Sakurita —afirmó—. Ya había reivindicado como suyo todo lo que era de Syaoran—.

Unos minutos más tarde llegó Matthew Bishop, sólo, libre para dirigir su atención hacia cualquier joven que le gustara. Iba ataviado con la mejor seda de color gris rosáceo. La chaqueta era violeta para acentuar el tono del resto y el alzacuello era tan alto que parecía tragarse su barbilla. Grandes volantes de encaje caían sobre su pecho y colgaban de sus muñecas cubriéndole las manos. Se quitó el sombrero color violeta y, haciendo caso omiso de su anfitrión, se aproximó a Sakura. Syaoran musitó una presentación de forma atolondrada y lo instó a que continuara, pero, sin moverse de donde estaba, contestó:

—Syaoran, siempre he admirado tu buen gusto con los caballos, pero nunca soñé que podrías extenderlo a los reinos de la belleza femenina con tanto éxito. — Comentó volviéndose hacia Sakura con una sonrisa—. Su belleza hace que mi corazón se acelere y sus encantos me dejan sin habla.—

El hombre se inclinó sobre su mano durante lo que a Syaoran le pareció un tiempo excesivo. Apretó los puños. Cuando Matt se enderezó, fue Eriol quien lo agarró del brazo y lo empujó hacia el salón de baile donde no pudiera molestar.

Acababa de empezar una pieza cuando Syaoran acompañó a su esposa al salón.

Se habían formado dos líneas de alegres parejas, una de damas y otra de acompañantes. Sakura se encontró de pronto en medio del grupo. Al oír los primeros compases de un minué, Syaoran se inclinó frente a su esposa, que a su vez sonrió y le hizo una reverencia, e iniciaron el baile. Durante toda la coreografía, Syaoran lanzó constantes miradas voraces al busto de Sakura y, al finalizar, la apartó y se dirigió a ella en voz baja.

—Me estás arruinando la velada con este vestido —espetó—. Te ruego que seas más discreta en el futuro. —

Sakura le dirigió una mirada inocente.

—Syaoran, el traje de Meiling es mucho más indecoroso, y no es el único.—

—Me importa un comino lo que lleven las demás —le dijo entre dientes—Es tu atuendo el que me preocupa. Estoy esperando que en cualquier momento tu busto salga disparado de él... y eso me pone nervioso. —

—Me siento segura luciéndolo —respondió Sakura con dulzura—. No tienes de qué preocuparte... —

—Syaoran, amigo... —los interrumpió Matt, y se reunió con ellos—. ¿Me permitirías bailar con tu encantadora esposa? No la alejaré de ti mucho tiempo. —

Syaoran se encontró acorralado y no tuvo más remedio que cedérsela y contemplar con retisencia cómo otro se la llevaba a la pista de baile.

Mientras bailaban, Sakura sintió cómo el hombre se regodeaba con ella y aprovechaba los pasos del minué para mirarle el busto cuando se inclinaba.

Una vez finalizada la pieza, y tal como había requerido Matt momentos antes, la orquesta tocó los primeros compases de un vals. El joven atrajo hacia sí a Sakura para enseñarle los pasos.

—Es bastante sencillo, Sakura querida. Simplemente relájate y sígueme —le indicó.

A Sakura le resultaba imposible relajarse con los brazos de Matt rodeándola con semejante familiaridad, y luchó con él para que mantuviera las manos quietas. Sabía que iba a enfurecer a Syaoran. Cuando estaba a punto de excusarse para marcharse, echó un vistazo a su marido y lo vio en las garras de Meiling, que reía y se apoyaba contra él mostrándole el profundo escote.

Matt no se apartó de ella y, consumida por los celos, Sakuara se irguió perdiendo el ritmo y pisándolo. Inmediatamente se ruborizó.

—Oh, lo siento muchísimo señor Bishop —se disculpó—. Me temo que soy demasiado torpe para este baile. —

Matt soltó una carcajada.

—Al revés, Sakura, eres muy grácil. Aunque debes relajarte más. —Le estrechó la cintura—. Ven, no te pongas nerviosa. No voy a morderte. —

Sakura intentó seguirlo una vez más sin apartar los ojos de su marido y volvió a pisarlo.

Él se echó a reír.

—Quizá, si tomáramos un poco de vino... —comentó, observando el rostro compungido de la muchacha.

—Sí, tal vez —susurró ella mortificada, y dejó que Matt la acompañara hasta la mesa de los refrigerios.

Fue un arrebato de celos lo que hizo que Sakura riera alegremente mientras giraba en brazos de Matt al compás del siguiente vals. Definitivamente, el champán no tenía nada que ver. Aprendió el baile rápidamente y, tras varias vueltas por la pista de baile, lo encontró de lo más entretenido.

Aunque no era el mejor bailarín del mundo, Matt era persistente, y cuando Eriol pidió que le concediera el próximo baile de Sakura después de varios valses, éste la dejó marchar casi con tanta reticencia como lo había hecho Syaoran antes.

—Parece que has cautivado otro corazón, hermanita —comentó Eriol con una sonrisa, mientras bailaban.

Escuchándole a medias, ella se encogió de hombros mientras buscaba con la mirada a Syaoran por toda la sala. Lo descubrió con un grupo de hombres, sin Meiling; pero ¿dónde había estado cuando lo había buscado antes? No había podido encontrarlo, y a Meiling tampoco, lo cual la había perturbado mucho. ¿Y si había encontrado irresistible el busto de Meiling y se la había llevado fuera para acariciarla fervientemente? Se mordió los labios al pensar en Syaoran mostrándose cariñoso con ella y empezó a sentir un dolor sordo en el corazón.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? —inquirió Eriol—. No parece que te estés divirtiendo. —

Sakura consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

—Me temo que me ha mordido ese amigo tuyo, el monstruo verde —respondió la joven—. No consigo ignorar a Meiling como había querido—

—¿Así que lo amas? —preguntó sonriendo con un brillo en los ojos.

—Por supuesto —repuso Sakura—. ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar lo contrario?—

Eriol frunció la boca, divertido.

—Oh, no sé —contestó—. Una idea pasajera, supongo. —

Cuando los últimos compases de la melodía se apagaron, Eriol la llevó junto a Syaoran. Este le lanzó una mirada furiosa a su esposa mientras Eriol se iba en busca de otra pareja. El tic nervioso apareció en su rostro.

—¿Has disfrutado aprendiendo a bailar? —inquirió con sarcasmo—. Estoy convencido de que has tenido el instructor más hábil. Yo no hubiera podido enseñarte ni la mitad de bien. —

Sakura alzó el rostro.

—No estaba enterada de que supieras bailar el vals, Syaoran —respondió.

—Oh, ¿y habrías permitido que te enseñara si lo hubieras sabido? —Rió con ironía—. Claro que estar en mis brazos no es tan excitante como dejar que te acaricie un extraño, supongo. —

Sakura le contestó con un comentario mordaz acerca de Meiling y se quedó en silencio.

—Quizá te guste mostrarme lo que has aprendido. —Hizo un gesto a los músicos para que tocaran otro vals—. Vamos, permite que veamos lo que te ha enseñado. —

La agarró del brazo no demasiado amablemente, y la condujo a la pista de baile donde los compases de un vals empezaban a sonar. Comenzaron a bailar despacio, hasta que lentamente el ritmo de la música calmó la tensión, y quedaron hechizados por los inolvidables acordes. Entonces bailaron el uno para el otro, olvidándose de todo lo demás. Se deslizaron y giraron por todo el salón formando parte del fascinante estribillo. Sakura solo era consciente del brazo de su marido alrededor de su cintura y de su atractivo rostro bronceado por encima de ella; él, de la suavidad de su cuerpo y de los profundos ojos verdes que tenía delante; y ambos, del fantástico ritmo que les llevaba por el salón.

Al cabo de un rato se dieron cuenta de que en la sala se había hecho el silencio. Estaban bailando solos. Se detuvieron y miraron alrededor como si acabaran de despertar de un sueño. Los invitados, apartados de la pista, los ovacionaron tras presenciar, sobrecogidos, su maravillosa exhibición.

Syaoran se inclinó riendo mientras Sakura les dedicaba una reverencia agradeciendo la cortesía. Luego Syaoran indicó a los músicos que tocaran otra pieza, tomó a Sakura entre sus brazos de nuevo e iniciaron el baile, esta vez acompañados por otras parejas. Desde el lateral y con una copa de champán en la mano, Meiling lanzó una mirada llena de odio a Sakura.

Una vez restablecido el ritmo de la fiesta. Syaoran y Sakura fueron en busca de un refrigerio. Ella aceptó la copa de champán que su esposo le ofrecía y vio cómo él pedía algo más fuerte. Luego, dieron una vuelta juntos, para conversar alegremente con sus invitados.

Al comenzar un rigodón, un anciano arrebató de los brazos de su esposo a Sakura. Syaoran, sin embargo, bailó con muy pocas mujeres y pasó la mayor parte del tiempo bebiendo.

Sakura consiguió que sus ansiosos compañeros de baile le concedieran un descanso. Al salir de la pista, se encontró a Syaoran contemplando el líquido ámbar de su vaso mientras Meiling, colgada de su cuello, intentaba consolarlo pues, según ella, su esposa lo ignoraba por completo bailando con otros hombres.

A Sakura se le alteró la sangre al ver cómo Meiling arqueaba una ceja mirándola burlonamente. Syaoran alzó la vista hacia su mujer y consiguió ocultar su agonía tras una expresión sombría. La cogió del brazo muy furioso y se alejó en dirección al estudio. Cerró la puerta y la miró con una mueca de desprecio.

—Parece que te has divertido mucho —espetó—. A primera vista yo diría que te gusta que te toqueteen todos menos yo—

Sakura se irguió y lanzó a su esposo una mirada llena de ira.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —exclamó—. ¡Cómo te atreves a decirme eso! —

Syaoran dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y avanzó hacia ella, pero Sakura, que permaneció inmóvil, enfrentándose a él, le espetó:

—Tu mente ebria te engaña. No he hecho más que ser una anfitriona amable y entretener a tus invitados mientras tú hacías de semental en celo cada vez que esa vaca de cabello negro se meneaba ante ti y te mostraba sus senos susurrándote cosas dulces al oído. —

—¡Demonios! —exclamó Syaoran—. ¡Arremetes contra mí cuando he tenido que estar toda la noche viendo cómo te tocaba ese estúpido petimetre que se cree un hombre por acostarse con todas las ingenuas que se encuentra en su camino! —

—Ingenua... ¡Vaya! —Sin encontrar palabras, Sakura se volvió, furiosa.

El mucho whisky que Syaoran había bebido lo estaba traicionando.

Se acercó a ella, cuyo perfume embriagador lo dejó tambaleando. Se volvió sintiendo lástima de sí mismo—. ¿Por qué me haces esto? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué te alejas de mí y buscas las caricias de otros? Espero en un exilio silencioso, deseando pero nunca tocando, y tú permites que ese estúpido presumido que apenas conoces consuele tu cuerpo con su proximidad. —

El sentido común fue vencido por el creciente deseo y la agarró bruscamente desde atrás, aplastándole con una mano un pecho y deslizando la otra hacia su vientre, entre las caderas, besando con ansias su hombro. Sakura jadeó, en parte por la rabia, en parte por la sorpresa ante el repentino arrebato de pasión de su esposo. Se volvió y lo apartó de sí con todas sus fuerzas tropezando hacia atrás y cayendo sobre el escritorio sin aliento. Su rostro estaba encendido de resentimiento por su grosero ardid, por pensar que ella podría si quiera pensar en querer estar con otro hombre.

Syaoran, atónito ante la reacción de Sakura, se dirigió a ella casi suplicándole.

—¿Qué tienes en mi contra? ¡Dios, dime por qué Sakura! —

—¡Estúpido! —exclamó Sakura—. ¡Estúpido! —Señaló la puerta con el dedo—. Crees que yo no deseo... ¡Oh! —No pudo continuar, abatida por la frustración. Se precipitó hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se volvió—. Vete —añadió en tono de desprecio—. Ve a buscar a tu compañera de cama para compartir con ella tu borrachera. Estáis hechos el uno para el otro—

Dicho esto se marchó a toda prisa, dejando a Syaoran confuso y dolido. De camino al salón de baile, se detuvo para calmar su nerviosismo y recuperar la compostura. Eriol estaba conversando con dos damas y, al ver la expresión de Sakrua, comprendió que algo andaba mal. Pidió que lo disculparan y fue en su busca.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sakura? —preguntó Eriol—. Parece como si hubieras visto al mismísimo demonio.

—Sí, y tiene el aspecto de una fulana de cabello negro —respondió Sakura con sorna—. ¿Cómo puede un hombre estar tan ciego? —

Eriol se echó a reír mirando hacia el estudio.

—Imagino que mi hermano ha sacado su parte más encantadora. Pero vamos, princesa, no estés triste esta noche. —Le tomó la mano—. ¿Deseas beber algo? —Sakura asintió.

Poco después se llevaba a los labios una copa de champán con manos temblorosas.

—Eriol, siempre estás a mi lado cuando necesito a alguien que me consuele — murmuró cuando la bebida le había calmado un poco.

Eriol se echó a reír.

—Sí, por aquí me llaman San Eriol —bromeó.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa, animada por la broma de su cuñado, que la tomó de la mano y la condujo a un rincón apartado.

—Hay algunas cosas que debo explicarte acerca de Syaoran —comentó Eriol, poniéndose serio de repente—. Quizá entonces puedas comprenderlo un poco mejor. Sabes, mi padre nunca soportó que otro hombre le pusiera las manos encima a mi madre, aunque fuera de forma inocente. Syaoran se ha dado cuenta de que tiene el mismo problema y ahí es donde entras tú. Antes de conocerte, creía que podía controlar sus emociones y se sentía muy seguro de sí. Como no ha conocido el amor sincero, ahora se siente perdido y no sabe qué hacer con los sentimientos que tú le inspiras. Aunque no lo creas, Sakura, es un hombre de convicciones fuertes y contigo él piensa que está traicionando esas viejas creencias. Has dejado su alma al descubierto y se siente un hombre completamente diferente a lo que él se había imaginado que era. —

—¿Es eso lo que significo para él, Eriol? —preguntó ella.

Eriol sonrió en afirmación.

—El aire fresco es muy tentador, Eriol—comentó Sakura—. ¿Pensarías mal si te pidiese un paseo por el jardín? Me temo que estoy extenuada de tanto bailar. —

Eriol se echó a reír.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, princesa. —Se encaminaron hacia la rosaleda y caminaron a paso ligero por el sendero que los alejaba de la mansión, pasando junto a un seto alto hasta un lugar donde el aroma dulce de las flores perfumaba el aire y las ramas de un roble añoso cubrían el cielo estrellado. Sakura se sentó en un banco de hierro forjado, bajo las ramas del árbol, y apartó sus faldas para invitar a su cuñado.

—Podría quedarme aquí fuera toda la noche —lo amenazó—. Definitivamente ésto es mucho más tranquilo. —

—Lo que necesitas, hermanita, es otra copa —sugirió Eriol entre risas—, y creo que a mí también me gustaría una. ¿Estarás bien mientras voy a buscar más champán? —

—Por supuesto —respondió Sakura divertida—. Ya soy una niña grande. No me da miedo la oscuridad. —

—A estas alturas deberías saber —dijo Eriol con una sonrisa—, que las niñas grandes tienen más motivos para temer la oscuridad que las niñas pequeñas. —

—Oh Eriol ahora que estaba empezando a creer en ti, tú también —bromeó Sakura.

—Cariño, si no fueras de Syaoran —susurró con un brillo en los ojos—, ahora estarías mucho más ocupada de lo que lo estabas con Matt. —

Las carcajadas de Eriol se fueron apagando a medida que su figura esbelta enmarcada en un frac negro se adentraba en la noche, de regreso a la mansión. Sakura esbozó una sonrisa y se recostó en el banco exhalando un suspiro, abriendo y cerrando despreocupadamente el abanico que colgaba de su muñeca. Al oír unos ruidos en los arbustos, dejó el abanico preguntándose cuál podría ser el motivo por el que Eriol regresara tan pronto. Alzó la vista y vio una sombra salir del seto. No era Eriol, sino un hombre más bajo con un atuendo de un color más claro. Se aproximó y Sakura reconoció a Matt. La joven se levantó de inmediato colocándose al otro lado del banco.

—Eriol acaba de marcharse, señor Bishop —dijo, nerviosa.

Bishop se echó a reír y la persiguió alrededor del banco.

—Y para qué querría yo verle, mi amada Sakura, cuando está usted aquí y su visión me trastorna. No hay nadie que pueda interrumpir nuestro baile, así que a lo mejor desea que finalicemos nuestro vals ahora. Le juro que será la única manera de poder hacerlo. —

—Gracias, pero no, señor Bishop —repuso Sakura—. Me temo que estoy un poco cansada. —Retrocedió hasta el tronco del árbol al ver que Bishop seguía avanzando hacia ella, y se apoyó contra él cuando la alcanzó y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Entonces —comentó Matt, jadeando en su oído—, quizá desea que no bailemos. —La besó en el cuello apoyándose contra su cuerpo mientras Sakura intentaba sacárselo de encima con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Por favor señor Bishop! —protestó Sakura, indignada—. Syaoran se...—

—No tiene por qué enterarse —susurró él besándole el hombro—. No se lo dirá, ¿verdad? Tiene tan mal genio. —

Sakura intentó desasirse, empujándolo, pero sin conseguir disuadirlo.

—No luches, Sakura —susurró él—. Tengo que poseerte. No puedo evitarlo. Me vuelves loco. —

—¡Suélteme! —exclamó Sakura—. Déjeme marchar o gritaré y mi marido lo matará. —

—Sh... —susurró Matt—. No te resistas. —Cubrió la boca de la muchacha con sus besos desenfrenados y acarició su cuerpo intentando llegar hasta los senos suaves y tersos. Ella se retorció y chilló bajo los labios de su agresor, golpeándole en el pecho sin conseguir otra cosa más que acabar aprisionada bajo el peso del hombre.

De pronto, dos manos fuertes lo cogieron desde atrás y lo apartaron violentamente de ella. Con una expresión de ira terrible, Syaoran lo lanzó de un puñetazo contra los arbustos. Matt intentó levantarse, aterrorizado, pero Syaoran le dio una patada en las costillas, dejándolo hecho un ovillo en medio de los matorrales. Aún sin aliento y tras un escupitajo de sangre, Matt consiguió ponerse de pie y salió huyendo. Sakura se apoyó contra el árbol, observando la rápida huida de su agresor y esbozó una tímida sonrisa dirigida a su marido al volverse este hacia ella. Pero cuando Syaoran la apretó contra el tronco, la amable expresión desapareció de su rostro.

—Ése imbécil ha tenido dificultades en sacarse los pantalones —espetó Syaoran—, pero si lo recuerdas, querida, yo no tengo tales problemas. —

Bajó la cabeza en picado hacia ella y la besó salvajemente separando sus labios para introducir la lengua. La boca de la joven quedó totalmente cubierta de moretones por los besos apasionados y hambrientos de su esposo. No tenía la fuerza necesaria para privar a Syaoran de lo que deseaba y se merecía por derecho. Se comenzaba a marear agradablemente y se debilitaba en sus brazos, dejando que le acariciara los senos. Las manos de Syaoran se adentraron en el valle que los separaba y permanecieron en ese agradable lugar disfrutando del momento antes de deslizarse por debajo del vestido. Sakura gimió y empezó a temblar mientras se preparaba para el arrebato de pasión que levantaría sus faldas y desharía su peinado. No sabía hasta dónde podían llegar el frenesí de Syaoran ni sus ardientes caricias. La excitación creció en su interior como nunca lo había hecho antes, llevándola hacia un extremo que ignoraba. Syaoran susurró algo ininteligible mientras le besaba con fervor el cuello y los labios. El aroma cálido de su perfume avivó el fuego de su deseo, liberó del corpiño los sensuales senos y sus pálidas aureolas relucieron terriblemente tentadoras en la noche. Las cubrió de besos con avidez, su aliento encendido sobre la carne joven, y Sakura, extática, cerró los ojos apoyándose contra el árbol regocijándose con esta nueva experiencia. La mano de Syaoran se deslizó por el muslo hasta su nalga desnuda, y le separó las piernas introduciendo una rodilla entre ellas. La atrajo con fuerza hacia sí y susurró:

—Eres mía, Sakura. Únicamente yo te poseeré. Solo yo saborearé los placeres de tu cuerpo—susurró Syaoran contra sus labios sintiendo el aliento cálido.

Pero ante el asombro de la muchacha, Syaoran la soltó, se volvió y se alejó caminando airadamente, dejándola temblando, débil, hambrienta de sus besos y sus caricias. Sakura se estremeció frustrada, deseando que volviera, a punto de gritar su nombre. Pero de pronto, oyó que Eriol la llamaba preocupado. Se volvió apresuradamente para cubrirse el pecho y arreglarse el vestido.

Eriol llegó con las copas medio vacías de champán, sus manos mojadas por la bebida derramada, mirando atrás por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —inquirió—. He visto a Matt huyendo de aquí y ahora Syaoran casi me tira al suelo. —La miró y vio que estaba despeinada—. Sakura, ¿Estás bien? Dios mío, como Matt... si alguno de los dos te ha hecho daño... —

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, cogió la copa de champán con las dos manos para no derramar su contenido y la vació de un trago.

—Tenías razón, Eriol —dijo con voz temblorosa—. Las niñas grandes tienen más motivos para temer la oscuridad. —

—¿Te ha molestado Matt? ¡Le retorceré el cuello a ese bastardo! —exclamó.

—Vino aquí —explicó ella casi sin aliento—, pero Syaoran lo despachó rápidamente.

Eriol soltó una carcajada.

—Eso ha tenido que ser digno de ver. Syaoran estaba muerto de celos al veros bailar juntos. Tendría que haberle retorcido el pescuezo a Meiling por arrinconarme en el salón de baile y hacerme perder la diversión. Seguro que sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo y no quería que interfiriera porque pensaba que Syaoran te culparía a ti de todo. —La miró y le preguntó—: No ha sido así ¿no? —

Sakura se echó a reír histérica encogiéndose de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que ha podido pensar. —

Eriol la contempló durante unos segundos.

—Sakura, ¿estás segura de que te encuentras bien? —inquirió preocupado—. No pareces tú. —

—Oh, Eriol —dijo con la voz empañada—. Ahora mismo no estoy segura de nada, y de lo que menos, de mí misma. Tengo que recobrar la serenidad. ¿Cómo puedo enfrentarme a nadie en estas condiciones? Creo que será mejor que me retire a mi habitación durante un rato. —

Eriol la tomó de la mano.

—Entonces vayámonos. Te llevaré de regreso. —

—Por el salón de baile no. —Sakura suplicó—. Me temo que llamaría demasiado la atención.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Muy bien. Entraremos por la puerta principal. —

Sakura dejó que la acompañara y al entrar se despidió de él. Con la esperanza de que nadie se fijara en su aspecto desaliñado, se apresuró a pasar por delante de la puerta abierta del estudio. En él varios hombres se habían reunido y estaban conversando de buen humor, disfrutando del licor de su anfitrión. Reconoció de pronto la voz de su marido. Oyó su risa grave, la primera de la velada, y la réplica cordial a una broma. Su corazón se aceleró al pasar por delante de la estancia.

Syaoran pudo ver desde donde se encontraba, a su esposa pasando apresuradamente por delante de la puerta. Se disculpó ante sus invitados con una sonrisa y se quedó fuera del estudio. Contempló el ascenso veloz de Sakura, fumando tranquilamente un puro, con los ojos entornados a causa del humo, observando el balanceo grácil de sus caderas y el modo en que se le adhería el vestido al cuerpo.

Arriba, Sakura se detuvo indecisa, sintiendo que la miraban y se volvió para descubrir a Syaoran observándola con una expresión indescifrable en su atractivo rostro cubierto de barba. La joven se ruborizó al recordar lo que acababa de ocurrir entre los dos y, cuando estaba a punto de huir a su habitación, Mary salió del cuarto de los niños tratando de calmar a Alger. Sakura lo cogió en brazos y antes de entrar en su habitación lanzó un último vistazo a su marido, que sacó su reloj y miró la hora.

Habían transcurrido treinta minutos cuando Mary bajó por las escaleras tras haber dejado durmiendo al bebé. Syaoran, que había permanecido conversando distraídamente con varios hombres cerca de la puerta vigilando las escaleras, salió rápidamente para interceptar a la criada e informarle de que ya no precisarían de sus servicios esa noche. La niña frunció el ceño, extrañada, pero obedeció a su amo y se marchó hacia la parte trasera de la mansión.

Syaoran subió por las escaleras lentamente. Echó una ojeada por encima del hombro al vestíbulo para asegurarse de que estaba vacío, y vio que los invitados estaban divirtiéndose en el salón de baile y en el estudio.

Entró en el dormitorio sin llamar y cerró la puerta tras él. Se apoyó en la pared y se quedó contemplando a Sakura. Ésta, sentada en el tocador, se estaba arreglando el peinado y, al verle entrar, lo vigiló por el rabillo del ojo mientras continuaba con la tarea. Únicamente llevaba puesto la enagua y sus senos eran así mucho más seductores. Su cuerpo suave y su cabello café cobrizo resplandecían bajo la cálida luz de la vela. La contempló con deseo, deteniéndose brevemente en sus blancos hombros y sus pezones rosados, que se transparentaban bajo la enagua. Parecía relajado, seguro de sí mismo. Se acercó a ella sonriendo y dejó el puro en el cenicero del tocador.

—He llegado a algunas conclusiones esta noche, Sakura y hay varias cosas que deseo decirte —anunció.

Retrocedió hasta la cama y se apoyó en el enorme pilar. La contempló a través del espejo.

—Primero me gustaría aclarar una cuestión —prosiguió—. Me conoces lo suficiente para saber lo que habría ocurrido si me hubiera negado de verdad a casarme contigo. Si crees que existe un hombre sobre la faz de la tierra que pueda obligarme a hacer algo en contra de mi voluntad, estás muy equivocada. Si no hubieras sido tú, ahora estaría pudriéndome en la cárce—

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par escuchando en silencio, muy atenta.

—Una vez, hace tiempo —continuó él—, te hablé con odio y me negué lo que más deseaba. Era mi orgullo el que quería herirte y vengarse de ti por multitud de cosas que constituían un misterio incluso para mí. Pero era yo el que sufría, era yo el que se daba golpes de pecho frustrado mientras tú jugabas alegremente con mi corazón y jurabas que me odiabas. La venganza no fue mía al final, mi amor, sino tuya. Así que ahora, me veo envuelto en juegos en los que siempre soy el perdedor. Estoy cansado de ser un extraño en mi propia casa, en mi propia cama. He llegado a un punto en el que tengo que tomar una decisión. Puedo acostarme contigo o buscar otra mujer que alivie mis tensiones. Pero no busco a otra, Sakura. No deseo a otra. Te quiero a ti. —Empezó a aflojarse el alzacuello esbozando una sonrisa—. Así que los juegos se han acabado y como hombre que soy tendré lo que me corresponde. No he estado con una mujer desde hace casi un año. Desde que acaricié tu cuerpo virgen aquella noche. Si te digo la verdad, no me ha sido nada fácil mantenerme alejado de ti. Pero no voy a continuar viviendo como un monje. No era mi intención volver a tomarte por la fuerza. No escogí esa clase de relación. Pero si debo hacerlo, lo haré, pues no puedo seguir viviendo bajo tu mismo techo y no disfrutar del placer de tu cuerpo. Es mejor que de ahora en adelante te resignes a compartir esa cama conmigo y al hecho de que nuestra relación va a ser... muy íntima. —Se quitó el abrigo y se lo colgó del brazo—. Te voy a dejar sola unos minutos y cuando regrese quiero que estés en la cama. Y recuerda querida, no estamos en casa de Lord Kerberos, sino en la mía, y nadie va a atreverse a entrar por esa puerta para salvarte. — Con fingida calma, se volvió sobre sus pasos y salió de la habitación.

Sakura permaneció inmóvil viendo cómo su esposo cerraba la puerta tras él. En un arrebato de frustración, Sakura vió el cenicero y lo lanzó al suelo de un manotazo. Se obligó a respirar, y se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos. Siempre esa forma tan violenta de conseguir sus objetivos conmigo.

¿Pero por qué debo postergar el momento?, se preguntó de pronto. Es lo que he estado deseando que ocurriera. ¿Debe mi orgullo desgarrarnos de esta forma?

—. Tiene el derecho, sí que lo tiene —argumentó para sí—. Es mi marido y el padre de mi hijo. Le pertenezco, y soy yo quien no tiene derecho a mantenerse apartada de él. —Afirmó. Como si hubiera tomado una decisión.

Alzó la vista y se vio reflejada en el espejo. Al recordar el modo en que Syaoran le había besado los senos desnudos, se estremeció.

Se levantó de la silla con una negativa y empezó a abrir los cajones de la cómoda hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: el camisón azul de su noche de bodas. Lo sacó con amor y lo colocó sobre la cama con cuidado, entonces se apresuró a arreglarse para su esposo en el tocador.

Syaoran cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y permaneció inmóvil durante unos minutos, pensando en lo que se avecinaba. Al oír el golpe del cenicero contra el suelo se quedó sin sentido y se apoyó contra la pared abatido.

He adoptado una postura y pase lo que pase esta noche, la interminable espera habrá finalizado. Volverá a luchar contra mí, ahora lo sé, y debo poseerla tanto si es a la fuerza como con suavidad, intentando contenerme todo lo que mi cuerpo me permita y tratarla con dulzura, aunque sé que cuando acaricie su piel sedosa enloqueceré. Exhaló un suspiro.

Pensé en un intercambio de palabras amoroso, pero ahora tendré que yacer en mi lecho de espinas o en ninguno, y prepararme para la batalla. Pero quizá lo que se avecina allane el terreno entre los dos y podamos compartir momentos de amor apasionado.

Estaba de pie, desnudo frente al espejo.

Así pues, pensó, ya ha tenido tiempo suficiente, pronto lo sabremos.

Echó un vistazo a la puerta y, pensándolo mejor, cogió el albornoz y se lo puso, pues sabía que la visión de su desnudez la perturbaría aún más.

Demonios, se dijo, ya me he entretenido lo suficiente. He fijado una tarea y debo llevarla a cabo ahora.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso firme y al llegar a esta se detuvo. Su respiración se aceleró al igual que el corazón. Irguió la espalda y con una profunda inspiración abrió la puerta de un empujón.

Las colgaduras del dosel estaban medio corridas, entró en el dormitorio y un ligero movimiento en la cama atrajo su atención. Tragó saliva, se volvió para cerrar la puerta, dejó la bata sobre una silla y se dirigió lentamente hacia los pies de la cama, rodeándola hasta llegar a la abertura de las cortinas.

Al verla, se quedó sin respiración. La sangre irrumpió en sus venas como un torrente violento, y su presencia embriagó sus sentidos. Recorrió su cuerpo como una caricia larga y apasionada. Estaba acostada, ligeramente reclinada sobre las almohadas, con el cabello sobre los hombros y las sábanas retiradas a los pies de la cama. El camisón azul transparente encendió su deseo. Estaba recogido de forma provocativa entre sus muslos dejando a la vista la cadera y una de sus esbeltas piernas. Al contemplar sus senos turgentes se le hizo muy difícil respirar.

Sakura le sonrió dulcemente con un brillo seductor en la mirada y extendió los brazos invitándole a compartir con ella el ansiado lecho. Syaoran, temiendo que se tratara de un sueño, se inclinó sobre la cama, pero ella lo atrajo hacia sí. Su piel era suave y cálida. Su fragancia lo envolvió al tiempo que sus brazos. Syaoran desató la cinta del camisón y Sakura le susurró al oído:

—Has tardado mucho, mi amor. —

Syaoran sintió que le daba vueltas la cabeza, mientras la estrechaba firmemente entre sus brazos susurrándole palabras dulces rozando con los labios su cuello tentador.

—Sakura... Oh, Sakura —jadeó—. Te he deseado desde hace tanto tiempo. No podía soportarlo ni un minuto más.

La besó en la boca y sus cuerpos se unieron con ansias. Syaoran con toda la experiencia del amor, Sakura empezando a degustarlo. La joven gimió bajo las manos expertas y los besos apasionados de su esposo. Se entregó a él por entero, con una intensidad, un frenesí y un abandono que sorprendió no solo a Syaoran sino a ella misma. Sakura sintió la virilidad de su esposo abriéndose paso sin violencia e intentó guiarla en su camino hasta el nido. Al primer contacto retrocedió asustada por la intensidad de la pasión de su enamorado, pero las palabras de aliento susurradas por él la animaron hasta que sintió cómo el fuego penetraba en su interior.

Sakura abrió los ojos disfrutando de la placentera sensación y vio el rostro de su esposo crispado por la excitación, con la apariencia de un ser divino sobre ella. Syaoran se deleitaba con la tierna intimidad compartida por ambos. Sakura le declaró su amor entre susurros, rodeándole con los brazos, presionando los senos contra su torso desnudo y atrayendo su rostro hacia el de ella. Lo besó sin reservas, introduciendo su delicada lengua, invitando a Syaoran a iniciar sus movimientos, primero suaves, con cuidado, luego violentos, desatados por la tormenta pasional entre ambos amantes. De pronto, Sakura rompió el silencio al encontrar por fin lo que hacía tiempo le esperaba.

—¡Syaoran! —exclamó, extática.

Y él se enorgulleció de su triunfo mientras el fuego moría lentamente dejando las cenizas del amor esparcidas en el lecho.

* * *

 **AVANCES PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

— _Bien, Syaoran —espetó Meiling—. Una vez más has conseguido ser el centro de los cotillees de Charleston. —_

 _Syaoran la miró con una expresión de interrogación y la mujer se explicó con tranquilidad_

— _Han encontrado asesinada a Sybil esta mañana. —Ante la sorpresa de Sakura, la mujer esbozó una media sonrisa—. Y ayer, en la calle Meeting, te vieron en su compañía. De hecho, parece ser que fuiste la última persona que habló con ella. —_

* * *

 **NOTA DE CAMIKO NO PUNISHMENT:**

 _Al fin! Nuestros personajes consiguieron declararse y consolidar su amor. Pero ahora, viene una seria dificultad. ¿Se intentará culpar a Syaoran?_ _¿Quien és el asesino? ¿Y porqué alguien querría matar a la inocente Sybil?_

 _Gracia a todos! Casi llegamos a los 100 reviews! Ha sido un mes grandioso._

 **REVIEWS!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Nota de Camiko No Punishment:**

 _Éste és el penúltimo capítulo._

 _Nos quedará el 21 y en el 22 conoceremos el final!_

 _Contengan el aliento que se pondrá cada vez más intensa la trama. Llegamos a la parte del Summary en donde habrá muerte... se pone oscuro. Pero al final. Veremos la luz del sol brillar. Gracias por los 80 reviews! Éste capítulo me llena de calidez. Se desplazan un poco los otros personajes para leer de como Syaoran y Sakura disfrutan de un amor pleno y verdadero._

A leer!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 20: La flor del capitán**

La brisa suave agitaba las cortinas y hacía parpadear la llama de la vela, proyectando sombras sobre el techo e iluminando los cuerpos que yacían en la cama. Sakura, en los brazos de Syaoran, se sentía extrañamente incorpórea, como si flotara en una nube separada del mundo que la rodeaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa placentera en los labios mientras Syaoran recorría con un dedo su rostro, acariciando sus labios, sus ojos y sus cejas sesgadas.

—Siempre había creído que para disfrutar del amor era necesaria una mínima experiencia —susurró Syaoran—, pero ahora veo que también en eso estaba equivocado. Nunca antes había saboreado el placer con tanta dulzura. —

—Oh, querido —Sakura sonrió abriendo los ojos y mirándole con amor—. Si hubiera sabido antes cómo era, hubiese exigido mis derechos yo primero—Rió un poco y lo rodeó con sus brazos—. Es una lástima que hayamos perdido tanto tiempo—

Syaoran la besó tiernamente mientras musitaba:

—Me odiabas, ¿lo recuerdas? —

—Mmm, muy al principio quizá sí —respondió Sakura devolviéndole los besos —. Luego tal vez no. Solo sé que me asustabas más de lo que era capaz de soportar. —

Él soltó una carcajada, rodando con ella sobre la cama, hundiéndose en su cuello,deleitándose con la sensación de la suavidad de su desnudez.

—También yo tenía miedo de mí mismo —afirmó—. Temía perderte por completo. —

Sakura se puso encima de él con una expresión de mal humor.

—Eras tan mezquino como un animal en celo, Syaoran Lee, y lo sabes —le reprendió.

Syaoran esbozó una media sonrisa mientras recorría el hombro, el pecho, el pezón rosado de su esposa con el dedo, jugando con él.

—Iba en contra de mis principios que me obligaran a casarme —murmuró—. Y no ayudó a mejorar mi mal humor que tu tía me tratara como si fuera un zoquete de las colonias. Luego tener que pasar la noche de bodas bajo el escrutinio de Lord Kerberos, puso de nuevo a prueba mi temperamento. Pero cuando dijiste que me odiabas, entonces me puse furioso, y como eras la única a quien podía atacar, me vengué en ti. Ten cuidado, mi vida. La venganza no es un arma de doble filo. Solo tiene uno y, cada vez que la blandía, podía sentir su destrucción. —

Sakura lo miró, de verdad, con ojos inocentes.

—¿Qué es lo que hice para herirte? —

Syaoran volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Oh, pregúntame mejor qué es lo que no hiciste, mi amor. Realmente sería más sencillo de responder. Jugaste a ser una mujer y me tuve que quedar de brazos cruzados, el macho indefenso, y observar cómo abusabas de mi corazón. Desnudaste tus senos frente a mí, excitando mis sentidos, y te hubiera tomado por la fuerza al menos unas mil veces. —

Sakura rió tontamente. Luego apoyó su mejilla en el hombro de su esposo y le pasó un dedo sobre el pecho, pensativa.

—¿Sabes, Syaoran?, casi siento lástima de tía Seika. Nunca ha sabido lo que es ser amada o incluso tener un amigo. —

Syaoran esbozó una sonrisa y abrió los ojos.

—No te sientas mal por ella, cielo —le aconsejó—. Probablemente estará disfrutando del dinero que le di. —

Sakura se incorporó sobresaltada buscando el rostro de su marido.  
—¿Le diste dinero a tía Seika? —

Syaoran asintió.

—Una cantidad importante —confirmó—. Dijo que era para pagar los dos años que viviste con ellos. —

—¡Y le pagaste! —gritó ella indignada—. Oh, Syaoran, ya se lo había cobrado al vender todas mis pertenencias. Y además, ya le pagué con mi trabajo durante esos dos años. No tiene derecho a reclamar esa deuda. Estoy tan avergonzada. Debiste creer que éramos unos ladrones. —

Él soltó una carcajada, atrayéndola de nuevo hacia sí.

—Se lo dí por más de una razón, mi amor —repuso—. Esa mujer podría haber tratado de reclamaros a ti y a mi hijo, creyendo que tenía suficiente riqueza para mantenerla cómodamente. No tenía ganas de tener que soportar su presencia diaria cerca de mí y mucho menos de ti. Una cosa es tener una esposa reticente y otra muy distinta, una suegra ofensiva para complicar las cosas. Habría matado a esa bruja si hubiera vuelto a ponerte una mano encima. Así que le di el dinero sin discutir. De hecho, se lo entregué con tanta rapidez que incluso ella misma se asombró. —

—Oh, Syaoran. —Sakura rió, alegre—. Eres maravilloso... —

Él se echó a reír mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con la mano.

—Bueno, ya nos la hemos quitado de encima ¿verdad, mi amor? —

La sonrisa de Sakura se desvaneció al recordar el cuerpo sin vida de William Court en el suelo, y echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo, apretándose a él con firmeza.

—Espero que nos hayamos deshecho de ella, Syaoran—afirmó.

Syaoran apartó el cabello de su rostro y al hablarle lo hizo con dulzura.

—¿Me vas a decir por qué estás tan asustada, mi amor? ¿Vas a dejar que te ayude? —inquirió.

La joven se apartó y cerró los ojos temiendo lo que les ocurriría si descubría que había matado a un hombre. Sacudió la cabeza consiguiendo sonreír...

—No es nada, querido —lo tranquilizó—. De verdad, no es nada. —Abrió los ojos y lo sorprendió mirándola, expectante, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos.

Luego se inclinó para besarla presionando su espalda contra las almohadas.

—Te amo, Sakura —declaró—. Te amo más que a mi propia vida. Confía en mí, amor mío. —

Sus labios se fundieron con los de su amada y Sakura volvió a derretirse en sus brazos. Tras un largo rato, la joven le susurró al oído: —Yo también te amo, Syaoran, mi esposo amado. —

* * *

La voz de Hatti en el vestíbulo despertó a Syaoran.

Cuando sus pasos se aproximaron, este se incorporó dándose cuenta de repente de dónde estaba. Sus movimientos despertaron a Sakura, que se acercó a él con los ojos todavía cerrados, sonriendo adormilada. Cuando Hatti abrió la puerta, él se cubrió de nuevo con la sábana, renuente a levantarse. La criada se paró en seco al verlos a los dos en la cama, luego sonrió, y prosiguió con su actividad frenética como si fuera un día normal.

Haciendo caso omiso de la expresión de disgusto de su amo, se dirigió a las ventanas para retirar las cortinas y dejar que los brillantes rayos del sol llenaran la habitación. Se detuvo con los brazos en jarras riendo entre dientes.

—Sí señor, hace un día espléndido —afirmó—. Creo que no había visto tanto sol desde hace veinte años, desde que su mamá vivía en esta casa, señorito Syaoran—

Sakura ahuecó los almohadones para recostarse en ellos y se cubrió el pecho con la sábana. Syaoran se incorporó, colocando la mano sobre el muslo de su esposa y lanzó a Hatti una mirada llena de furia. Al verla caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, recogiendo ropa y colgándosela del brazo, ordenando aquí y allá, Sakura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír.

—Supongo que querrán desayunar pronto —dijo Hatti—. No sabía que fuese usted una persona que se levantara tarde, señorito Syaoran. Estoy segura de que el señorito Eriol estará sufriendo amargamente preguntándose dónde está usted. Ja ja ja. —

Rió a carcajadas sin poder ocultar su felicidad, pero de pronto se puso seria al coger el camisón azul transparente de Sakura del suelo y colocarlo con cuidado sobre una silla cerca de la joven. Luego continuó hacia el armario y descolgó una bata que dejó junto al camisón—. Supongo que va a subir enseguida —prosiguió—. Hace rato que desayunó y me dijo que deseaba hablar con usted. —Una amplia sonrisa volvió a iluminar su rostro al dirigir la mirada a la pareja que estaba en la cama—. También el señorito Alger va a querer venir a esta habitación muy pronto. Tampoco a él lo había visto dormir tanto antes. Lo tiene usted educado, señorita Sakura. —

—Tiene mejores modales que algunas de las personas que conozco —replicó Syaoran, arrancando una carcajada a la criada.

Hatti se dirigió hacia la puerta, y antes de salir, se volvió para lanzar a Syaoran una mirada traviesa.

—Sí señor, hace un día espléndido. —

Antes de que se hubiera ido, la voz de Eriol sonó en la habitación contigua.

—¿Dónde está el tonto perezoso? —inquirió Eriol—. Se retira de la fiesta pronto, olvidándose de sus invitados, y se queda en la cama hasta mediodía. —

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta y Sakura se tapó hasta el cuello. Se hizo un momento de silencio al verlos en la cama.

—Bueno, no estáis exactamente presentables, pero entraré de todas formas —dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

Pasó al lado de Hatti al marcharse esta, y entró en el dormitorio, colocándose a los pies de la cama para contemplar a la pareja.

Esbozó una sonrisa desigual, observando principalmente a su hermano, mientras este se revolvía incómodo ante el escrutinio. Luego se dirigió a la ventana con paso firme, echando una ojeada al camisón azul de Sakura al pasar por delante de la silla. Con una mano apoyada en el alféizar y la otra en la cintura, permaneció contemplando meditabundo las tierras bañadas por los rayos del sol.

—Sí, señor —murmuró, pensativo—. Va a ser un día magnífico. —Soltó una carcajada al pensar en un chiste privado.

Syaoran lanzó una maldición mirando al techo y apretó las mandíbulas.

—Es un día bastante lamentable —espetó—, cuando tu propio dormitorio se convierte en algo tan público como una casa de subastas. Voy a ordenar a Yamazaki que ponga cerraduras en estas puertas. —

Eriol se volvió e hizo una reverencia.

—Le ruego me disculpe, señor —comentó burlón—. Si hubiera estado enterado de su cambio de aposentos, hubiera sido más discreto. Sin embargo, te recuerdo, querido hermano, que tenemos invitados a los que atender, y que se están poniendo nerviosos ante tu ausencia. ¿Debo decirles que estás indispuesto? —

Tras el gruñido de Syaoran como respuesta se echó a reír y prosiguió.

—. Muy bien, simplemente les diré que eres muy perezoso y que en breve te reunirás con ellos. —

Se dio la vuelta como para marcharse, pero se volvió hacia ellos de nuevo

—Debo acordarme de felicitar a Yamazaki. Se sentirá muy feliz al saber que no ha fracasado como casamentero—

Los contempló en silencio, divertido, hasta que entendieron el significado de lo que Eriol acababa de decir. Lo contemplaron perplejos.

—Está bien —les tranquilizó—. Conozco los detalles desde hace algún tiempo, pero no culpéis demasiado a Yamazaki. Estaba bastante ebrio y además creía que estaba solo. —Volvió a soltar una carcajada dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y, allí, echó un vistazo al camisón azul de Sakura, luego miró a su hermano—. Has tenido más fuerza de voluntad de la que yo habría tenido, querido hermano. —Le guiñó un ojo a su cuñada, se volvió riendo entre dientes y se marchó.

Syaoran farfulló algo desagradable acerca de la falta de privacidad y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Sakura, riendo alegremente, lo abrazó por detrás con ardor.

—Oh, es un día hermoso ¿verdad Syaoran? —comentó la joven.

El hombre sonrió con los ojos cerrados y acarició con la espalda los senos desnudos de su esposa, deleitándose con el contacto.

—Ciertamente, cielo —corroboró en voz baja—. Ciertamente. —De repente la cogió en brazos, la dejó en el suelo y le dio una palmada en las nalgas desnudas—. Si no te encargas de nuestro hijo pronto, va a tener que esperar un poco para desayunar —la amenazó.

Sakura rió abrazándolo y poniéndose de puntillas para besarle los labios.

—No te vayas. Tengo la intención de tenerte a mi lado la mayor parte del día. —

Syaoran la besó apasionadamente, estrechándola firmemente entre sus brazos, y le susurró al oído:

—Vas a tener problemas para deshacerte de mí, milady. —

Contagiado por el buen humor de sus padres, Alger estaba juguetón tras haberse llenado el estómago adecuadamente. Daba pataditas alegremente en el agua, salpicando a su madre, y reía contento cuando su padre le reprendía por sus malos modales. Cuando Sakura lo bajó al salón, estaba encantado con la atención que los invitados le dispensaban, arrullándolo y mimándolo.

La señora Daidouji observó el brillo en los ojos del padre y asintió lentamente con el bastón en la mano.

—Bueno Syaoran, se te ve de mejor humor que ayer noche. El descanso nocturno debe haber hecho maravillas en tu estado de ánimo. —

—Gracias, Tomoyo. Lo ha hecho —confirmó Syaoran—. Me siento considerablemente mejor esta mañana. —Alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos sonrientes de su esposa por encima de la cabeza del bebé. Él le devolvió una mirada cálida y feliz.

* * *

Ya era casi de noche cuando los últimos invitados ascendieron a sus carruajes. Habían servido una comida ligera previamente; los hombres habían tomado el último trago del whisky de Eriol para calentar sus estómagos, y las mujeres, un último vaso de agua fría o un sorbo de vino para aliviar un poco el largo recorrido hasta sus casas.

Cuando en la mansión solo quedó la familia Lee, esta se reunió en el salón para gozar de una velada tranquila. Sakura se acomodó con Alger en un edredón sobre la alfombra, donde el niño empezó a balbucear al tiempo que agitaba los brazos y observaba con curiosidad las motas de polvo que flotaban en un rayo de sol cercano. Syaoran, en el sofá muy cerca de su esposa, y Eriol, en una silla frente al matrimonio, disfrutaban de sus respectivas bebidas contemplando al bebé.

El traqueteo de un carruaje y el estruendo de unos cascos rompieron la tranquilidad del momento familiar. El landó de Meiling se detuvo frente al porche. La mujer, con una expresión de gravedad en el rostro, descendió rápidamente del coche y subió por las escaleras a paso ligero, apartando a Yamazaki de su camino e irrumpiendo en la escena sin preámbulos. Antes de abrir la boca, le arrebató el vaso a Syaoran y apuró la copa de un trago. Luego depositó el vaso en la mesa con una mueca de desagrado.

—Bien, Syaoran —espetó—. Una vez más has conseguido ser el centro de los cotillees de Charleston. —

Syaoran miró a la intrusa con una expresión de interrogación y la mujer se explicó casi sin aliento.

—Han encontrado asesinada a Sybil esta mañana. —Ante la sorpresa de Sakura la mujer esbozó una media sonrisa—. Y ayer, en la calle Meeting, te vieron en su compañía. De hecho, parece ser que fuiste la última persona que habló con ella. —

Una sensación fría y horrible empezó a crecer en el interior de Sakura. Apretó el muslo de su marido, y este, a su vez, presionó su mano para tranquilizarla. El silencio llenó la habitación y todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración por unos segundos. Al ver las manos apretadas, Meiling se irguió, arrugó la frente y prosiguió hablando desenfrenadamente.

—La encontraron en los bosques, a las afueras de la ciudad, con el cuello roto. La habían maltratado brutalmente. Pobre chica, y nadie la echó de menos en el baile ayer noche ¿verdad? Le habían arrancado la ropa y el médico afirma que la violaron. — Arqueó de nuevo la ceja mirando a Sakura deliberadamente, luego sonrió a Syaoran —. Por supuesto, sé que nunca has tratado a una mujer de ese modo, querido, pero el sheriff tiene algunas dudas. De hecho, llegará aquí muy pronto. Parece ser que la señora Scott tiene una idea de quién puede haber sido la bestia. —

Eriol soltó una fría carcajada en medio del silencio.

—Como de costumbre, la lengua de Maranda Scott supera su actividad cerebral —espetó.

Meiling lo miró con desprecio.

—Han salido a la luz una serie de extrañas circunstancias acerca de las cuales estoy convencida de que el sheriff te interrogará. Pero claro. —Soltó una risilla estúpida y lanzó una mirada llena de odio a Sakura—. Syaoran puede explicarlas todas. —Se volvió hacia él y exigió—: Solo dime dónde te metiste ayer noche, querido. —

Sakura, sin soportarlo por más tiempo, salió en defensa de su marido.

—Estuvo conmigo toda la noche, Meiling, y todo el día de hoy y puedo dar fe de ello —constató.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Meiling entornando los ojos hacia el bebé—. Y supongo que tendrás otro retoño para probarlo. Pero entonces... —Se volvió hacia Syaoran—. Supongo que dejarla embarazada es la mejor manera de probar tu inocencia, ¿no, querido? —

Sakura ahogó un grito ante los insultos maliciosos de la intrusa, pero los dos hermanos se levantaron violentamente de sus asientos. La mirada de Syaoran se obscureció y el tic nervioso reapareció en su semblante. Avanzó hacia ella con las manos medio alzadas como si fuera a estrangularla y Meiling reflejó el miedo en sus ojos. Pero Syaoran consiguió controlarse ante lo cual la mujer esbozó una sonrisa frívola y espetó:

—Debes vigilar ese mal genio, querido. ¿Qué va a decir el sheriff? —Se volvió—. De todos modos, ahora debo marcharme. No creo que le guste que te haya prevenido. —De camino hacia la salida soltó una carcajada—. Saldré por la parte trasera, así no sabrá que he estado aquí. Gracias, querido. —

Pocos minutos después su carruaje rodeaba la mansión y se alejaba por el camino. Sakura cogió en brazos al bebé que lloraba y los tres adultos se miraron consternados.

—Quien crea que has tenido algo que ver con el asesinato de Sybil, está loco Syaoran —dijo furioso Eriol, depositando de golpe el vaso sobre la mesa. Blasfemó en voz baja y empezó a caminar por el salón—. Esa estúpida... Todos lo viciosos de la ciudad llamaban a su puerta. Pero ¿por qué alguien desearía inculparte a ti? Dios santo, si ni siquiera te habías fijado en ella. Y estoy seguro de que si lo hubieras hecho, ella te habría violado a ti. —

Sakura alzó la vista hacia su marido, preocupada, mientras intentaba calmar a Alger que berreaba impaciente demandando su cena.

Fue Syaoran el que habló con tranquilidad.

—Naturalmente la señora Scott está preocupada y es responsabilidad de Townsend como sheriff investigar todas las posibilidades, incluyendo los delirios de una señora histérica. Ayudé a Sybil a llevar los paquetes a su carruaje ayer, y estoy seguro de que hubo mucha gente que nos vio juntos. Pero por ello no deberían pensar que yo soy el asesino. Townsend no es tonto. Atenderá a razones. —

Sakura intentó levantarse con el bebé en brazos y, al verlo, Syaoran se apresuró a ayudarla. El hombre la miró a los ojos de tal forma que disipó cualquier duda que la joven pudiera tener. Era imposible que fuera capaz de mirarla con tanta ternura y tanto amor y ser culpable de un acto tan horrible. La joven lo besó suavemente, sin prisas.

—No estaré arriba mucho tiempo —aseguró en voz baja al separarse. Se marchó de la habitación y subió las escaleras con Alger en brazos.

Cuando Sakura descendió tras haber amamantado y acostado al bebé, oyó una voz desconocida. La réplica furiosa de su esposo hizo que se detuviera en las escaleras.

—Maldita sea, Townsend, es una pregunta estúpida —maldijo Syaoran—. No, nunca me acosté con ella. No la encontraba atractiva ni deseable, y me habría resultado físicamente imposible excitarme con ella. —

—La señora Scott no dice lo mismo, Syaoran —apuntó el sheriff—. Ella afirma que mantenías una aventura secreta con Sybil desde hace años... que cuando empezó a ver a otros hombres después de tu matrimonio te pusiste celoso, y que en un arrebato de ira la violaste y luego la asesinaste.—

—¡Eso es una sarta de mentiras! —exclamó Syaoran colérico—. Es incuestionable que Maranda cree que obtendrá algún tipo de compensación por su lengua viperina. Ha estado intentando casarme con su hija durante años, pero te juro Townsend, por la tumba de mi madre, que jamás toqué a esa chica. —

—He oído que ayer noche celebrasteis un gran baile —comentó el sheriff con un marcado acento sureño—. Y también he oído que algunos invitados decían que estabas de muy mal humor. —

—Nuestra atenta Mei, sin duda —apuntó Eriol despectivamente.

—Le aseguro, Townsend —declaró Syaoran—, que mi comportamiento de ayer noche no tuvo nada que ver con Sybil. Ni me había enterado de su ausencia en el baile hasta que Meiling nos lo ha dicho hace escasos minutos. —

—Entonces ¿cuál fue el motivo de tu irritación? —inquirió Townsend.  
Eriol se echó a reír.

—Estuvo intentando evitar que los invitados devoraran a su esposa con los ojos. —

—Luego, parece ser que tienes ataques de celos —observó el policía.

—Por lo que respecta a mi esposa, sí —admitió Syaoran.

—¿Y por qué solamente ella? Pudiste sentir lo mismo hacia Sybil con ese temperamento —apuntó Townsend.

Syaoran soltó una carcajada.

—Es indudable que no ha visto nunca a mi esposa, porque si lo hubiera hecho, entendería enseguida todo este asunto. Al lado de la señora Lee, Sybil quedaba en evidencia. —

Townsend se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió, reticente.

—Entre tus amistades corre el rumor de que no duermes con tu esposa, Syaoran. ¿Es eso cierto? —

Al oír el comentario, a Sakura se le encendió la sangre. Entró bruscamente en el salón donde se encontraban los tres hombres y se encaró con el extraño, que la miró sorprendido durante unos segundos y, ruborizado, bajó la cabeza. Townsend era tan alto como los Lee pero mucho más pesado. Era extraño ver cómo un hombre tan grande se moría de vergüenza. Se dirigió a su esposo, deslizó una mano por su cintura y habló en un tono comedido.

—Lo que ha oído es falso, señor —lo corrigió la joven—. Es cierto que cuando estaba embarazada dormíamos en habitaciones separadas, pero no veo nada raro en ello si una mujer tiene un esposo tan atento como el mío. Temía hacer daño al bebé o a mí mientras dormía. —Con una expresión inquisitiva preguntó al hombre—: ¿Es usted tan considerado con su esposa, señor? —

Nervioso, Townsend musitó una respuesta negativa, luego tosió y corrigió su contestación sonrojado.

—No estoy casado, señora. —

Eriol rio para sí.

—Ah. —Sakura suspiró, alzando la cabeza—. Entonces sabe usted muy poco acerca de mujeres en estado. Pero en lo tocante a su pregunta: ¿Dormimos juntos? Sí, señor, lo hacemos. —Sus ojos brillaron de rabia—. Y soy una esposa muy exigente, señor, y no puede existir la posibilidad de que mi marido pudiera desear a otra mujer, y mucho menos asaltarla. —

Sakura finalizó la frase furiosa y Eriol le dio un golpe en la espalda a Townsend riendo ligeramente.

—Será mejor que le prevenga, Townsend. Nuestra dama es medio oriental, así que cuando el asunto lo requiere, no duda en enseñar las uñas. —

El sheriff, incómodo, miró alrededor manoseando el sombrero.

—Bien, puedo ver que lo que dices es cierto, Syaoran, pero espero que comprendas que debo comprobar cada detalle en un asunto tan desagradable como este. —Se volvió para marcharse, no sin antes disculparse de nuevo.

Los tres Lee oyeron alejarse el carruaje como perseguido por el demonio, y exhalaron un suspiro aliviados.

—Nunca había visto a Townsend tan avergonzado —afirmó Eriol riendo—. Creo que por lo que a él respecta, Syaoran, eres tan inocente como un recién nacido. —

—Gracias a mi exigente esposa —apuntó Syaoran, animado.

Sakura se separó de él y lo miró con la cabeza alta.

—Era demasiado personal —observó—. Tenía que pararle los pies. —

—Cariño, lo hiciste en cuanto apareciste por la puerta —dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

* * *

Poco después, Syaoran cerró la puerta del dormitorio y se situó detrás de Sakura, sentada en el tocador, para desabrocharle el vestido. Ella le sonrió a través del espejo y apoyó su mejilla en su mano mientras él le acariciaba el hombro.

—Oh, Syaoran, te quiero tanto —dijo—. Si un día te cansaras de mí y buscaras a otra, me moriría. —

Él se arrodilló y la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza, depositando un beso en su cabello perfumado.

—Nunca he hecho nada a medias tintas y mi amor por ti no es una excepción, Sakura —respondió—. Cuando digo que una persona es amiga mía, me comprometo con ella por entero, de la misma forma que, cuando afirmo que tú eres mi amor, me doy a ti en cuerpo y alma. —

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa y suspiró.

—Debe de ser obvio que temo a Meiling y supongo que también temía a Sybil — confesó—. La pobre chica te amaba tanto que con pasar un momento contigo ya era feliz. Yo soy más egoísta. Quiero estar contigo a todas horas sin tener que compartirte con nadie. —

—¿Crees que yo siento de forma distinta de ti, mi amor? —preguntó en voz baja —. Señor, mataría al hombre que intentara separarte de mí. Y ninguna mujer puede alejarme de tu lado. En cuanto a Sybil... era una chica ingenua y confundida que esperaba comerse el mundo, y de todos modos habría acabado mal. —

—¿Tienes idea de quién pudo haberla asesinado, Syaoran? —inquirió Sakura.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro y empezó a desvestirse.

—No lo sé, cielo. Muchos hombres la cortejaban... incluso algunos que estaban casados. —

—¡Casados! —exclamó ella, asombrada. Se levantó y se quitó el vestido, dejándolo caer al suelo—. Seguro que su madre... —

—¡Esa bruja estúpida! —Gruñó Syaoran—. Cuando Sybil no pudo conseguir un marido rico, la señora Scott dejó de interesarse por lo que hacía su hija. Sam Bartlett era uno de los pretendientes de Sybil. —

—¡Sam Bartlett! —exclamó Sakura casi sin aliento. Recordaba muy bien la experiencia vivida con él. —

—El mismo —apuntó Syaoran en tono áspero.

—Y el sheriff Townsend viene aquí a interrogarte cuando ese hombre se paseaba a sus anchas. ¡Imagínate! —masculló Sakura, furiosa.

Syaoran soltó una carcajada.

—Tranquila, cielo —dijo—. Puede que sea un viejo obsceno, pero no por ello tiene por qué ser un asesino. —

—Cualquier hombre que forzara a sus esclavas... —

—Calla —la interrumpió besándole el hombro y acariciándole el pecho por dentro de la enagua—. No hablemos de él. Hay cosas mucho más interesantes de las que hablar... como lo hermosa que estás sin ropa. —Le quitó la prenda con las manos —. Así está mejor. —Sonrió y la cogió en brazos.

* * *

Los largos días de verano se convinieron en semanas, y julio pasó con el decimonoveno cumpleaños de Sakura. Al no descubrir el autor del crimen, el asesinato de Sybil dejó de ser un tema de conversación. Todos sus pretendientes conocidos habían tenido una coartada aquella noche. Sin embargo, muchas mujeres seguían mostrándose excesivamente cautas en los callejones, las entradas oscuras y los bosquecillos durante la noche.

Con el paso del tiempo, Sakura fue sintiéndose cada vez más segura en el papel de esposa de Syaoran, desempeñando las tareas propias de su posición, con una eficiencia extraordinaria.

Disfrutaba compartiendo el dormitorio con él; su presencia en la enorme cama durante las noches. Se deleitaba al sentir sobre el cuerpo las manos de su marido. Lo conocía mejor que a ella misma. Hacer el amor era un arte, en el que era un maestro por derecho propio. Su técnica era tan imprevisible como sofisticada. A veces la cortejaba, la mimaba, la seducía como si no existieran los lazos del matrimonio, como si ella fuera todavía una doncella. Le hablaba con dulzura, la excitaba, la mordisqueaba hasta que todo su cuerpo se estremecía de placer. Luego había otras noches en las que Sakura, de forma inocente, encendía su pasión, y como respuesta él le rasgaba la ropa y la echaba en la cama poseyéndola con una violencia que casi conseguía volverla loca de goce. Ambos acababan jadeando exhaustos, pero habiendo sentido la mayor de las satisfacciones.

Syaoran le enseñó a gozar de los juegos eróticos como tiempo atrás le había prometido que lo haría. La animaba a ser, además de una esposa, una amante que se entregara libremente, que despertara sus deseos para luego satisfacerlos, cosa que al final le había resultado una tarea bastante sencilla.

—¿Hay hombres tan románticos? —preguntó Sakura una noche mientras Syaoran yacía sobre ella—. ¿Tienen las esposas la suerte de contar con esposos tan amorosos? —

Syaoran sonrió y le apartó el cabello del rostro.

—. ¿Son las demás esposas tan hermosas y deseosas de complacer a sus maridos? —contestó su pregunta con otra.

El mes de agosto comenzó con un día soleado y caluroso. Muchas familias se trasladaron a la ciudad en busca de la fresca brisa marina. Los Lee pasaron varios días como invitados de la señora Daidouji en su mansión de la playa. La anciana había disfrutado contando a sus amistades que Syaoran y su joven esposa realmente compartían el lecho y eran, ciertamente una pareja de lo más amorosa.

Poco después, Syaoran había tenido que irse al molino para poner al día los libros de contabilidad, y los Flowright habían extendido la invitación a Sakura para que fuera con su hijo a cenar. La primera vez que vio a Elda, Sakura se quedó sorprendida ante el cambio que había experimentado la mujer, pues ahora la señora Flowright poseía cierta belleza. Había ganado algo de peso y el sol había bronceado su piel y aclarado su cabello rubio. Sus ojos cafés habían perdido la tristeza y parecía varios años más joven que antes.

—Qué aspecto tan espléndido tiene, Syaoran —comentó Sakura mientras su esposo la ayudaba a descender del birlocho—. Parece otra persona. —

Él asintió mientras Fye bajaba las escaleras de la casa a toda prisa y les daba la bienvenida. Elda ayudó al menor de sus hijos a bajar los escalones, siguiéndolo de cerca mientras el pequeño caminaba torpemente detrás de su padre. La mujer saludó a Syaoran amistosamente, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a su presencia en el molino, y sonrió con timidez a Sakura, que no pudo contener un comentario acerca de su aspecto.

—Oh, Elda, no hay duda de que las Carolinas te han sentado bien —le dijo alegremente—. Estás tan hermosa. —

La mujer se ruborizó, halagada, mientras Fye le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

—He intentado decírselo, pero cree que no lo digo en serio —comentó el señor Flowright.

—Nunca me había sentido tan bien —admitió Elda cohibida—. Y apenas noto que hay otro bebé en camino. —

Sakura y Syaoran esbozaron una sonrisa, sorprendidos ante la buena nueva, y les felicitaron.

—A mi esposa le llevará unos cuantos años alcanzarla, Elda —bromeó Syaoran —. Pero tengo razones para sospechar que lo hará. Hice poco más que mirarla y se quedó de este. —

Alger contemplaba a los extraños desde la seguridad de los brazos de su padre, sin importarle que hablaran de él. Sakura lanzó una mirada de reprobación a su marido, quien se echó a reír sonrojándose un poco.

—Nadie puede negar de quién es, señor Lee —aseguró Elda—. Es igual que usted y con esos ojos ámbar no hay equivocación posible—.

Syaoran sonrió con orgullo y le susurró algo a su hijo haciéndole reír. Con los dos rostros juntos no había duda de que eran padre e hijo. El bebé tenía los ojos iguales a los de Syaoran: dorados con largas pestañas negras. Sakura supo entonces que si no hubiera vuelto a ver a Syaoran tras su huida del Clow, siempre lo habría recordado al mirar a su hijo.

—¿Querrá venir conmigo? —preguntó Elda con los brazos abiertos.

Pero Alger declinó su ofrecimiento con un gruñido y se volvió para apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre.

—No te sientas mal, Elda—se disculpó Sakura—. No dejaría a su padre por casi nadie. —Ladeó la cabeza para estudiar el rostro de su marido y prosiguió con un brillo en los ojos—. Debe de ser la barba. —

El comentario arrancó las carcajadas de los cuatro, mientras los hijos de los Flowright deambulaban por el porche intentando ver al pequeño Lee. Al cabo de un momento, la mayor de las niñas persuadió a Alger para que dejara a su padre y se marchó paseando orgullosa con el bebé en brazos. Poco después, Fye se disculpó para atender sus quehaceres en el molino y se alejó con Syaoran. Las mujeres se relajaron en las mecedoras del porche; la señora Flowright se levantaba de vez en cuando para vigilar la comida.

—Me hace más ilusión este bebé que cualquiera de los anteriores —confesó Elda con timidez—. Antes, como no disponíamos de dinero, siempre albergábamos dudas y temores. A veces teníamos buena suerte, pero casi siempre mala. Ahora nos da la impresión de estar en el paraíso y en nuestras plegarias se lo agradecemos a su esposo. Nos sacó de la nada para dárnoslo todo. —

Sakura dejó de beber el té, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—Es extraño, Elda, pero es exactamente lo que me ocurrió a mí. Me arrancó de una pesadilla para devolverme felicidad. Mi vida no era nada hasta que apareció él. —

Elda la observó durante unos segundos.

—Lo ama mucho, ¿verdad? —preguntó suavemente.

—Sí —admitió rápidamente Sakura, y dejó escapar un suspiro antes de proseguir —. Lo amo tanto que a veces hasta me da miedo. Nuestra vida es tan perfecta que temo que ocurra algo malo, y si lo perdiera a él o a su amor, me moriría. —

Elda esbozó una sonrisa.

—La primera vez que vi a su marido, señora Lee, estaba sentado sólo en una posada, en el norte. Había varias mujeres pintarrajeadas que lo observaban admiradas desde lejos, pero él no les echó ni un solo vistazo. Solo contemplaba, pensativo, el vaso de vino, y por su aspecto no había duda de por qué estaba triste. Luego nos explicó que usted estaba aquí, embarazada de su hijo, y su expresión cambió. Entonces pensé que debía de quererla mucho. Desde entonces lo he ido conociendo y he comprobado que mi primera impresión era certera. Nunca he visto a un hombre que ame tanto a su esposa. —

Sakura se secó una lágrima y se disculpó riendo.

—Parece que hoy estoy un poco sensible; lloro por todo. No piense mal de mí, Elda. No suelo llorar. —

Elda le sonrió dulcemente.

—Al revés, señora Lee en todo caso pienso mejor. Una mujer que derrama una lágrima o dos por el amor de su esposo, es que es muy sensible a la vida. —

Poco después, Elda preparó un poco de limonada para los invitados, los niños y los trabajadores del molino. Pidió a Sakura que les acercara a los hombres unos vasos y, al llevarles la bandeja, ésta pudo ver el molino en funcionamiento por primera vez. Los pinos altos descollaban sobre los edificios y el olor a brea que desprendía el tanque de ebullición del patio llenaba el aire. Troncos gruesos flotaban en la represa del molino, y más allá, se veía girar la gigantesca rueda hidráulica. El zumbido de las sierras y la yunta de las mulas que tiraban de los troncos para llevarlos hasta sus fauces, formaban un verdadero caos sonoro. Varios hombres estaban sobre un armazón alrededor del tanque, controlando la pasta que se había formado en la parte superior de la caldera.

Sakura encontró al señor Flowright fuera del molino, discutiendo con varios obreros. Al verla, la saludó con una sonrisa afectuosa, y se ofreció a ayudarla con la bandeja. Pero ella declinó su ayuda y les sirvió la bebida mientras el capataz la presentaba como la esposa del señor Lee.

Los trabajadores asintieron con la cabeza admirados y observaron cómo se alejaba, maravillados ante su belleza, hacia un edificio más pequeño, donde el señor Flowright le había dicho que se encontraba su esposo. El capataz dio una orden enérgica para que los hombres cerraran la boca y continuaron con su tarea, lanzando miradas furtivas a la muchacha por encima del hombro.

Sakura permaneció durante unos segundos junto a la puerta de la sórdida oficina. Esta disponía de los muebles esenciales y sus paredes de madera jamás habían sido empapeladas o pintadas de blanco. Su esposo estaba sentado sobre un taburete alto junto al escritorio, de espaldas a ella. Como hacía tanto bochorno, se había quitado la camisa para aprovechar la brisa fresca que de vez en cuando se colaba por las ventanas abiertas. Sakura contempló encantada su espalda musculosa y sonrió al pensar en acariciarla. Al moverse, una de las tablas de madera del suelo crujió, y Syaoran se volvió. Al ver la silueta de su esposa en la puerta, suspiró aliviado. Por fin lo rescataba de la tediosa contabilidad. El hombre se acercó sonriente y cerró la puerta tras ella. Depositó la bandeja sobre una mesa rudimentaria y se llevó el vaso de limonada a la boca, apurándolo de un trago.

—Ah. —Syaoran suspiró—. Era justamente lo que necesitaba para combatir mi aburrimiento, una bebida refrescante. —La abrazó—. Y una muchacha hermosa con la que regodearme. —

Sakura se echó a reír, arrimándose a su torso poblado de vello.

—Recuerdo que una vez te interrumpí mientras trabajabas y te enfadaste muchísimo conmigo. ¿Acaso tu trabajo es menos apetecible ahora, o yo lo soy más? —bromeó la joven.

Syaoran la besó en la cabeza y se puso serio.

—Perdóname por aquello, mi amor —se disculpó—. Fui muy cruel ese día. Tu negativa a compartir la cama me hizo demostrar lo tonto que puedo llegar a ser. —

—¿Mi negativa? —protestó Sakura—. Pero Syaoran, jamás hice nada por negarte tus derechos. Fuiste tú el que se negó a dormir conmigo en el Clow tras mi enfermedad y el que me rechazó la primera noche que llegamos a Harthaven. Yo estaba felizmente dispuesta a complacer tus deseos maritales en ambas ocasiones, pero tú decidiste marcharte a tus lechos solitarios. —

—Veo que nuestro matrimonio ha estado lleno de malentendidos —murmuró Syaoran—. Tú tenías la idea equivocada de que debido a nuestro matrimonio y desde la primera noche de verano en la que te tomé, mi deseo por ti había disminuido. Y yo estaba convencido de que no soportabas que te tocara y que lucharías conmigo si trataba de poseerte. Es extraño el modo en que las mentes han jugado en nuestra contra. Debimos hacer caso a nuestros instintos. —Se inclinó para besarle el cuello —. Habríamos podido disfrutar del amor mucho antes. —

Sakura sintió un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo y supo que, mientras su corazón latiera, seguiría estremeciéndose cada vez que su esposo la tocara. Su alma era de él y su cuerpo respondía más a la voluntad de su marido que a la suya propia. Syaoran tenía el poder de hacer que su vida pareciera un sueño maravilloso o, como había ocurrido tiempo atrás, hacer que el infierno, a su lado, pareciera un paraíso terrenal. Era de él sin restricciones.

Syaoran cubrió su cuello de besos hasta llegar al hueco de la garganta, en la que su descenso se vio obstaculizado por una serie de volantes blancos. Entonces sus manos empezaron a juguetear con los botones del vestido mientras susurraba palabras cariñosas al oído de su esposa. Le desabrochó el segundo botón, el tercero... el séptimo... hasta llegar al último. Sin dejar de sonreír, lo abrió, luego le bajó la enagua, dejando sus senos al descubierto y a ella casi sin respiración. Besó su cuerpo suave, ahora desnudo, haciendo que temblara ante la intensidad ardiente de cada beso.

—Puede entrar alguien, Syaoran —susurró Sakura, casi sin aliento.

—Mataré al primero que se atreva a abrir esa puerta —soltó Syaoran sin detener sus caricias.

—Pero ¿y si alguien irrumpe de pronto? —protestó ella débilmente, casi sin poder resistirse.

Las manos expertas se deslizaron hasta la espalda de la muchacha y la atrajeron hacia él hasta que los pezones rozaron su torso desnudo.

—Tendría que haber un cerrojo en la puerta —murmuró Syaoran con voz ronca mientras le besaba la frente—. Y una cama sería de agradecer. Estas sillas son de lo más incómodo. —Exhaló un suspiro y se apartó un poco exasperado—. Muy bien, señora. Me rindo ante sus súplicas. —

Sakura se subió la enagua, todavía angustiada. Intentó abrocharse el vestido, pero sus dedos tropezaron torpemente y decidió aminorar los movimientos para disimular su falta de destreza con los cierres. Ahora Syaoran la observaba desde el escritorio con una mirada intensa pero amorosa. Ella alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de ámbar fundido, que consiguieron que se ruborizara y se hiciera un lío con las cintas y botones. Syaoran se echó a reír acercándose a ella y apartando sus manos.

—Mi amor, tientas al más santo —comentó él—, de modo que será mejor que te vistas de nuevo antes de que te haga el amor aquí mismo. —

Al dejar la oficina todavía tenía las mejillas coloradas y, estaba tan despistada, que casi tropieza con Alice, una de las niñas pequeñas de los Flowright, que estaba inspeccionando una seta.

—Oh, señora Lee, mire lo que he encontrado —dijo Alice.

Sakura se agachó junto a ella.

—¿Crees que pertenece a un duende que vive en el bosque? —inquirió con una sonrisa.

La niña alzó la vista con los ojos, muy abiertos y ansiosa.

—¿De verdad lo piensa? Quizá se la olvidó. —

—Es muy posible —respondió Sakura, disfrutando de la agitación de la chiquilla.

—¿Podemos entrar en el bosque para buscarlo? —preguntó Alice.

—Claro. A lo mejor encontramos un corro de hadas —apuntó Sakura.

—¡Oh, sí vamos! —exclamó la niña, tirando de su brazo.

Riendo, Sakura dejó que Alice la guiara hasta el bosque. Este era tan frondoso que solo lo penetraban ocasionales rayos de sol. Pronto llegaron a un claro, en el que un pájaro llamaba a su compañero y una ardilla sentada parecía regañarlas desde la rama de un árbol. Un roble dominaba majestuosamente el lugar y pequeñas flores salvajes cubrían la tierra. Los pinos despedían un perfume tan dulce como las flores de vivos colores.

—Aquí es donde yo viviría si fuese un duende —afirmó Alice, dando vueltas con los brazos extendidos.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Habías estado aquí antes, Alice? —preguntó.

—Sí, señora. Muchas veces.

—Es un lugar encantado —comentó Sakura—. Me gusta. —

—Oh, señora Lee, sabía que le gustaría —gritó Alice alegremente.

Sakura se echó a reír y apartó el cabello rubio de los ojos de la niña. Luego miró a su alrededor.

—Pero no hay rastro del duende, ¿no? —

La chiquilla frunció el entrecejo.

—No, señora —contestó—. Pero creo que hay uno que me está mirando. Puedo sentirlo —comentó sonriendo de nuevo.

Sakura sonrió, disfrutando tanto como Alice.

—Eso es incluso mejor que encontrar el lugar donde vive ¿no crees? —observó —. No todo el mundo tiene la suerte de que le observe un duende. Quizá tendríamos que hacer ver que no nos hemos dado cuenta.—

Dos hoyuelos se dibujaron en las mejillas de la niña al sonreír, y le brillaron los ojos.

—¿Qué debemos hacer? —

—Cogeremos flores y le haremos creer que no sabemos que está aquí —indicó Sakura—. Quizá entonces aparezca. —

—Oh, sí. Vamos —dijo Alice.

Sakura vio cómo la niña se alejaba, fingiendo más entusiasmo por las flores que por el duende que según ella la vigilaba. Con poco interés en lo invisible, Sakura se dedicó a componer un ramo para la mesa de la señora Flowright. La chiquilla, cansada pronto del duende de las flores, se dedicó a perseguir una mariposa durante un rato, hasta que al final regresó al molino. Entretanto, Sakura siguió recogiendo tantas margaritas y lirios como le fue posible.

Transcurrió bastante tiempo ocupada en la tarea, antes de tener la extraña sensación de que alguien la observaba también a ella. El cabello de la nuca se le erizó al tiempo que un escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral. Se volvió lentamente para comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas, medio esperando encontrarse con el duende imaginario de Alice, pues de una cosa estaba segura: la vigilaban.

Buscó con los ojos en la densidad de los árboles hasta que al final lo vio. No era un duende, sino un hombre montado a caballo, a unos setenta metros de distancia. Su figura era oscura y siniestra, pues a pesar del calor que hacía, una capa negra cubría todo su cuerpo. El cuello alto y rígido de la prenda y un sombrero negro ocultaban su rostro, dejando entrever apenas sus ojos. El extraño empezó a avanzar lentamente, amenazador. Sakura, incapaz de huir, empezó a retroceder con cautela. El hombre animó al caballo a agilizar el paso. Entonces la joven se volvió, gritando presa del pánico, y atravesó el claro corriendo en dirección al camino serpenteante que conducía al molino.

Caballo y jinete ganaron terreno casi alcanzándola. Los golpes de los cascos contra el suelo sonaron como hierro contra metal en sus oídos. Sakura chilló, dejando caer las flores al suelo, esquivando los árboles. Echó una ojeada hacia atrás por encima del hombro para ver la figura espantosa persiguiéndola. De pronto, de algún lugar delante de ella, Sakura oyó la voz de su esposo llamándola a voz en cuello. El hombre se detuvo para escuchar. Sonaron unos azotes y la muchacha huyó en su dirección pronunciando entre sollozos el nombre de Syaoran. El jinete tiró de las riendas para detener al animal, haciendo que se encabritara, dieron media vuelta y se adentraron de nuevo en el bosque. Antes de que desapareciera en la oscuridad, Sakura consiguió echarle un último vistazo a su espalda.

Había algo familiar en él que no podía explicar con palabras.

Syaoran llegó corriendo de entre los árboles. Sakura e echó en sus brazos llorando.

—¡Oh, Syaoran, era horrible! —gritó—. ¡Horrible! —

—¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —inquirió él—. Iba a buscarte para comer y te he oído gritar. —La estrechó entre sus brazos—. Estás temblando—

—Había un hombre... a caballo —dijo ella, ahogándose con el llanto—. Me perseguía. Casi me atrapa. —

Syaoran la apartó de él para mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Quién era? ¿Lo habías visto antes? —quiso saber.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. —No. No —repuso—. Llevaba un sombrero y una capa, y no pude verlo con claridad. Estaba recogiendo flores y sentí que me estaban vigilando. Al verlo, empezó a acercarse y cuando me puse a correr, me persiguió. — Se estremeció—. Parecía un ser diabólico—

Él volvió a abrazarla con fuerza, intentando apaciguar sus temores.

—Ya ha pasado, cielo —murmuró—. Ahora estás a salvo en mis brazos y no dejaré que nadie te haga daño. —

—Pero ¿quién puede haber sido, Syaoran? —preguntó Sakura—. ¿Qué hacía aquí? —

—No tengo ni idea, mi amor —respondió—, pero todavía no han cogido al asesino de Sybil. Será mejor que no pasees sola. Debemos avisar a los Flowright también. Si el hombre vuelve, no me gustaría que se encontrara con la mujer o las niñas en su camino. Voy a poner a varios vigilantes. Eso lo mantendrá alejado. —

—Me ha hecho tirar las flores —dijo llorando al darse cuenta—. Cogí un ramillete para la mesa de Elda, pero me asusté tanto que las dejé caer. —

Syaoran esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

—Está bien, cielo. Volveremos a recogerlas. —Le secó las lágrimas con el dobladillo de su vestido—. Ahora deja ya de llorar antes de que tu nariz se ponga colorada. —La besó—. Ya no estás asustada, ¿verdad? —

Sakura se apoyó en él. —Contigo aquí, no. —

* * *

Los temores de Sakura volvieron a aparecer al llegar a Harthaven. Joseph les anunció que la señorita Meiling Wells les esperaba en el salón. La joven miró a su marido y comprobó que estaba nervioso y preocupado. Entró en el salón con el bebé en brazos detrás de él.

Meiling, atractiva, estaba sentada en el sillón favorito de Syaoran, vestida con un hermoso traje de muselina. Se había servido un poco del whisky de Eriol con un chorrito de menta. Sonrió a Syaoran por encima del vaso, luego apoyó la cabeza en el sillón.

—Tienes buen aspecto —dijo con voz perezosa—. Pero claro, querido, siempre lo tienes. —Lo devoró con los ojos antes de dirigirse a Sakura—. Pobre querida, debes encontrar espantoso el calor de las Carolinas viniendo de Inglaterra. La pequeña flor parece un poco marchitada. —

Sakura se sentó en una silla con afectación y se atusó nerviosamente el cabello. Syaoran, imperturbable, se dirigió al bar para servirse un trago.

—¿A qué debemos este inesperado... placer, Meiling? —inquirió con sarcasmo. Se colocó detrás de Sakura con la bebida—. No te habíamos visto desde que viniste a anunciarnos la muerte de Sybil, y me pregunto de qué nos vas a informar ahora. Espero que no sea de otro asesinato. —

Meiling se echó a reír con calma.

—Claro que no, querido —contestó—. He ido a visitar a mi tía a Wilmington acabo de regresar. Quería presentaros mis respetos a todos. Estoy decepcionada de que no me hayáis echado de menos. —Dejó escapar un suspiro y se levantó—. Pero me temo que no habéis tenido mucho tiempo para vosotros. —Echó una ojeada a Sakura con los párpados entornados y le entregó un paquete envuelto—. Esto es para Alger, querida, una pequeña cosa que compré en Wilmington. No... —Sonrió con suficiencia—. No le había prestado mucha atención antes—

Sakura bajó la mirada dándole las gracias, pero le resultó imposible hablar. Su confianza estaba tambaleándose. El susto que se había llevado durante la tarde había crispado sus nervios y ahora, frente a Meiling, estaba tensa e insegura. Desenvolvió el regalo. Era una taza de plata con un grabado que rezaba «Alger» y el año, «1800».

—Gracias, Meiling —dijo suavemente—. Es encantador. —

Meiling notó el estado de su adversaria y aprovechó la ocasión.

—No me hubiera sentido bien si no le hubiese regalado algo al hijo de Syaoran—

—Echó un vistazo al bebé, que reposaba en los brazos de su madre, y prosiguió—. Después de todo, con lo unidos que estamos... que estábamos. —Sonrió—. Hubiera sido de muy mal gusto ignorar a su hijo.. ¿No estás contenta, Sakura, de que se parezca tanto a su padre? Quiero decir... hubiese sido una lástima que se pareciera a ti, aunque era lo que yo estaba esperando. Sabía que la pequeña sería la viva imagen de su madre. Quizá porque es también como un bebé. —

Sakura no supo qué decir. Era muy duro tener que permanecer sentada mientras la mujer intentaba contrariarla. Pero Syaoran no fue tan cortés.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Meiling? —preguntó, enojado.

La mujer hizo caso omiso de él y se inclinó sobre Alger, exhibiendo cada centímetro de su abundante busto. Le hizo cosquillas en la barbilla, pero el niño no tenía humor para jugar con extraños al minuto de despertar, así que empezó a llorar tirando del cuello del vestido de su madre.

Meiling se irguió lanzando una mirada colérica a Sakura, que trataba de sosegar al bebé. Syaoran esbozó una sonrisa al observar a la mujer por encima del vaso. Como no había forma de calmar a Alger, Sakura tuvo que desabrocharse el vestido, no sin antes lanzar a Meiling una mirada de odio, y darle el pecho al niño. El bebé se tranquilizó en el acto sin dejar de observar a Meiling con recelo. Syaoran soltó una carcajada y dio un cachete en el trasero de su hijo antes de sentarse junto a su esposa.

Sakura desvió su atención del bebé un segundo y descubrió una expresión en el rostro de la invitada. Fue tan breve, que por un momento creyó que tal vez se la había imaginado. ¿Podía ser que por fin la mujer se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que significaba ser la madre del hijo de Syaoran? Era un vínculo muy difícil de romper, Syaoran amaba a su hijo. Era evidente. No iba a cambiar a la madre tan fácilmente. —

Meiling sintió que estaba perdiendo terreno y trató de recuperarlo, pero se equivocó.

—Creo que es adorable el modo en que te ocupas de amamantar a tu hijo, Sakura, en lugar de contratar a una nodriza —comentó—. Muchas mujeres lo harían, ¿sabes? Pero ya veo que tú eres de las que disfrutan haciendo cosas como esta. Por supuesto, le exige mucho a una mujer. Yo creo que no podría atarme tanto. —

—No, imagino que no podrías —intervino Syaoran—. Por eso nunca nos hemos llevado bien, Meiling—

Meiling retrocedió un paso, como si la hubieran golpeado, e intentó rectificar sus palabras.

—Lo que quiero decir... es que no podría dedicar toda mi atención al bebé y no hacer caso a mi marido —apuntó.

—¿Crees que ella hace caso omiso de mí, Meiling? —Inquirió él con sarcasmo—. Porque si es así, permíteme que te corrija. Sakura posee la maravillosa habilidad de hacer que tanto su hijo como su esposo se sientan amados por igual. —

Meiling dio media vuelta en dirección a su sillón, pero no se sentó, y le dijo a Syaoran por encima del hombro:

—He venido a hablar de negocios. Puede que estés interesado en comprar mis tierras. Pensé que debía venir aquí primero para ver qué precio estabas dispuesto a ofrecerme por ellas. —

—Ah, ya veo —observó Syaoran.

—Bueno, hubiera sido muy indecoroso por mi parte vendérselas a otra persona sabiendo que tú estabas interesado. Llevas mucho tiempo intentando comprármelas.

—Sí —dijo Syaoran sin atisbo de ansiedad.

—¡Maldita sea, si no estás interesado se las venderé a una persona que lo esté! — exclamó Meiling, furiosa, volviéndose.

—¿A quién? —inquirió Meiling con expresión de mofa.

—Bueno, hay... hay mucha gente esperando a comprarlas. Podría venderlas en un momento —contestó Meiling, no muy segura.

—Meiling... —Syaoran suspiró—. Basta de farsas. Soy el único interesado en comprarte las tierras. Quizá a un granjero pobre le gustaría tenerlas, pero creo que no podría permitirse el precio. —

—¡Eso no es cierto! —declaró Meiling—. ¡Podría vendérselas a cualquiera! —

—Tranquilízate, Meiling —le aconsejó Syaoran—. Sé perfectamente lo que intentas hacer, pero no funcionará. Ahora expondré dos razones por las que soy el único interesado. A nadie que tenga dinero le sirven tus insignificantes hectáreas. Nuestras plantaciones están casi abandonadas y nadie va a venir hasta aquí para preocuparse de tu pequeño pedazo de tierra, especialmente cuando no tienes intención de vender Oakland. Soy el único que puede permitirse el lujo de ser un poco generoso. Pero no me vengas con tus estratagemas esperando que me entre el pánico y doble la oferta. No soy tan estúpido. Discutiremos los detalles dentro de un rato. Ahora voy a sentarme aquí, voy a relajarme y a acabar mi copa. —

—Syaoran, te estás burlando de mí —Meiling rió—. ¿Por qué te divierte tanto fastidiarme? Siempre que he anunciado que vendería mis tierras has estado interesado en comprármelas. —

—Yo negocio, Meiling, nunca me burlo —comentó secamente.

Cuando Meiling se marchó al estudio dejando tras de sí un fuerte olor a perfume, Syaoran se inclinó para besar a su esposa, deleitándose con su fragancia suave y delicada.

—Intentaré no demorarme mucho, mi amor —le prometió—. Si deseas acostarte cuando termines con Alger, me inventaré cualquier excusa con Meiling una vez hayamos llegado a un acuerdo y la mandaré derecha a su casa. —

—Hazlo, te lo ruego —murmuró Sakura—. Me temo que todavía no me he recuperado de lo de esta tarde. Preferiría no tenerla que ver de nuevo esta noche. — Se mordió el labio inferior—. Oh, Syaoran, está tan decidida a que tú y yo nos separemos. La odio. —Miró a Alger, que sobaba su pecho con la manita y rio un poco histérica—. Lo que necesito es un buen chapuzón en la bañera para olvidarla. —

Syaoran soltó una carcajada.

—Ahora les digo a los chicos que calienten un poco de agua. ¿Algo más, cielo? —Sí —repuso ella, suavemente—. Bésame para que sepa que esa mujer no tiene ninguna oportunidad contigo. —

Él sonrió y la satisfizo disipando sus dudas.

Ahora la tierra era suya, meditó Syaoran mientras subía las escaleras.

Estaba infinitamente contento con haberle ahorrado el regateo a Sakura. Suspiró. Una cosa que debía reconocer a Meiling era su valor y su descaro.

Había empezado las negociaciones con la propuesta indecente de restablecer sus relaciones, aproximándose a él de forma ordinaria e indigna. Y a él no le había despertado otro sentimiento más que el de asco.

Al final, le había ofrecido la tierra a un precio desorbitante y, tras una fuerte discusión, habían llegado a un acuerdo razonable. Le había suplicado sin asomo de orgullo, amenazándolo con no vender, haciéndole proposiciones como una vulgar prostituta. La reunión le había hecho sentir sucio, por decir algo suave, y le había hecho pensar en lo bajo que era capaz de llegar en su búsqueda de fortuna. Todo el mundo sabía que sus finanzas no andaban bien y que necesitaba dinero, pero Sakura había estado en peores apuros y no había sucumbido a vender su cuerpo o a suplicar abiertamente su sustento.

Sakura... su amada. Solo con pensar en ella se dulcificaba el amargo estado de ánimo en el que Meiling lo había dejado. Recordaba cuando ella se había apoyado contra él medio desnuda en el molino y cómo se le había acelerado a él el pulso. Tendría que poner cerrojos en el interior de esas puertas para que la próxima vez no se pusiera tan nerviosa. Rió para sí.

Cuando estaba a su lado, era peor que un animal en celo. Siempre pensaba en rodearla con sus brazos, en su cuerpo cálido y suave arqueándose, en sus encantadoras piernas abrazándolo. La sangre empezó a bullir en sus venas a medida que sus pensamientos pasaban veloces por su cabeza y se detenían en un día no muy lejano, en el que habían salido a montar a caballo y él la había convencido de bañarse en el arroyo. Se había mostrado muy tímida a la hora de desnudarse a plena luz del día, temiendo que pudiera venir alguien. Pero tras asegurarle que era un lugar escondido, señalando los árboles y arbustos, incluso había admitido que podría ser divertido. Al observarla tranquilamente mientras se desvestía, desnudo como estaba, su deseo por ella había quedado patente. Al verlo, Sakura había comprendido cómo iba a acabar el baño y juguetonamente, lo había esquivado lanzándose al agua. Al emerger, había nadado jadeando por el frío, hasta tomar cierta distancia. Pero él se había echado a reír ante sus esfuerzos y la había alcanzado con facilidad. Había buceado, tirado de su tobillo y abrazado bajo el agua. Sonrió al recordarlo. Había sido un día de lo más placentero.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y se detuvo para contemplar la escena. Sakura estaba en la bañera, tan hermosa como cuando la había conocido en Londres. Dulce, deseable, irresistiblemente bella, la luz de las velas resplandecía sobre su piel húmeda y su cabello recogido, algunos de cuyos caireles caían sobre su espalda. Ella le sonrió. Syaoran cerró la puerta y se acercó.

—Buenas noches, cielo —murmuró.

Sakura pasó uno de sus dedos mojados por la boca de su esposo.

—Buenas noches, milord —respondió ella con dulzura mientras deslizaba la mano por el cuello de Syaoran y este la atraía hacia él.

* * *

 **AVANCES PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

Sakura estaba aterrada.

Nunca antes había estado tan asustada. Ahora tenía un esposo y un hijo a los que amaba y no soportaría que la separaran de ellos.

Si la acusaban de asesinato se los arrebatarían sin piedad y ella se pudriría en la cárcel. Importaba muy poco que William la hubiera atacado primero. No la creerían, no si el señor Thomas Hint afirmaba que se había ido con William Court voluntariamente.

Y Thomas Hint le haría tanto daño a Syaoran . Oh, Señor, apiádate de mí, suplicó.

 **REVIEWS PORFAVOR! ES LO QUE ME ANIMA A SEGUIR LA HISTORIA.!**


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

 **LA FLOR DEL CAPITÁN**

* * *

La cosecha de septiembre empezó y la multitud llenó las calles de Charleston, así como los mercados abarrotados de cultivos. Había compradores y vendedores y una muchedumbre que trataba de hacerse con un pequeño beneficio de las grandes sumas de dinero que cambiaban de manos durante el día. Había pobres y ricos; mendigos y ladrones; capitanes de barco y esclavos. Un gran número de personas se acercaba y permanecía en sus carruajes, en las cafeterías o posadas, para observar el bullicio, intercambiando comentarios sobre la interminable oleada de personajes que pasaban por delante. Durante el día la ciudad era un animado centro de negocios; por la noche, la actividad se transformaba en un circo con entretenimiento para todos los gustos.

Cuando Syaoran le enseñó a Sakura las entradas de una nueva obra que se representaba en el teatro Dock, ella, muy emocionada, lo besó con entusiasmo. Una vez más calmada, se sentó en las rodillas de su esposo y le confesó que jamás había estado en un lugar como ese antes.

Siempre que aparecían en público, la pareja llamaba la atención. El cuerpo atractivo y alto de Syaoran y la delicada belleza de Sakura los hacía únicos. Y esa noche, al entrar en el vestíbulo del teatro Dock, más que nunca. Syaoran llevaba unos pantalones de color blanco, a juego con el chaleco. Un poco de encaje caía sobre sus manos bronceadas y por la pechera de su camisa. El abrigo era de color rojo, con las solapas y el cuello bordados artísticamente en hilo dorado. Por su parte, Sakura estaba encantadora con un traje de encaje negro, adornado con abundantes azabaches diminutos que brillaban bajo la luz de las velas. Del cabello surgía una pluma de avestruz y de sus orejas pendían los diamantes de Ieran Lee.

Al llegar, se encontraron con las miradas de envidia de siempre y la bienvenida calurosa de sus amigos. Syaoran cuidó de su esposa con recelo, mientras los hombres le presentaban sus respetos. Muchos jóvenes se abrieron paso entre la multitud, con la esperanza de que la belleza desbordante fuera una joven soltera, familiar de los Lee. Se acercaron a ella de forma afectada y pudieron comprobar que de cerca era todavía más hermosa. Al ver que Syaoran, divertido, la presentaba como su esposa, bajaban la cabeza y se alejaban desilusionados.

Matthew Bishop también se encontraba en el teatro pero prefirió guardar las distancias. No quiso detenerse demasiado tiempo contemplando a Sakura y prefirió dedicarse a otras muchachas con entusiasmo y consideración.

La señora Daidouji los saludó con ojo crítico.

—Sakura, mi encantadora niña, estás estupenda esta noche —comentó, lo que significaba que la joven había aprobado el examen—. Dejas en evidencia a las demás mujeres con sus virginales vestidos rosas y blancos—

—Se volvió hacia Syaoran con una expresión animada apoyándose en su bastón—. Y veo que la vigila más que nunca, señor. —

—Habiendo conocido a mi padre, Tomoyo, ¿puede creer que soy peor que él? — comentó entre risas.

La señora Daidouji soltó una carcajada dándole golpecitos afectuosos con el abanico.

—Te ha hecho falta mucho tiempo para darte cuenta de ello. Eras demasiado despreocupado en tus días de soltero. No podía importarte menos que te arrebataran el afecto de una muchacha. —Volvió a reír—. En aquellos días te fijabas en bastantes damas y me imagino que probaste un buen número. Y mírate ahora, tan enamorado. —Miró nuevamente a Sakura con una sonrisa—. Me ha alegrado verte. Los Lee son mis favoritos y me gusta que consigan lo mejor. —

Sakura besó a la anciana en la mejilla.

—Gracias, Tomoyo. Viniendo de ti es todo un cumplido —respondió la joven.

—¡Cuánta palabrería! —protestó Tomoyo—. Solo afirmo lo evidente, y no hace falta que llenes mi vieja cabeza con halagos. No soy tan fácil de halagar. —Sonrió para suavizar la reprimenda y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano—. No malgastes tus halagos conmigo, niña. Tu esposo es más susceptible a ellos. —

Más tarde, en el palco privado, Syaoran se dedicó más a su mujer que a la representación. Disfrutaba contemplando la obvia excitación de su esposa por la obra. Sentada en silencio, inmóvil, observaba atentamente a los actores interpretar sus papeles. Estaba encantadora. Syaoran no podía apartar los ojos de ella. En uno de los descansos, mientras tomaban un poco de vino en el vestíbulo, Syaoran escuchó divertido los comentarios alegres de Sakura sobre la obra.

—Jamás lo olvidaré, Syaoran —comentó—. Papá nunca me llevó a un sitio como éste. Es tan maravillosamente hermoso, como un cuento de hadas convertido en realidad.

Syaoran se inclinó sobre su oído riendo.

—Quizá estoy siendo una mala influencia, mi cielo —bromeó.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron al mirarlo.

—Si es así, es demasiado tarde; ya no aceptaría que fuera de otro modo. Estoy definitivamente perdida, pues ya no me satisface el mero hecho de existir. Debo amar y ser amada. Debo poseer y ser poseída. Debo ser tuya, mi amor, del mismo modo que tú debes ser mío. Así que ya lo ves, me has enseñado demasiado bien. Todo lo que te propusiste hacer al principio, lo has cumplido con creces. Debo vivir contigo y ser parte de ti, y si los lazos del matrimonio no nos unieran y continuaras surcando los mares, te seguiría alrededor del mundo como tu querida. Nuestro voto sagrado sería el amor. No me importa si al decir ésto, quedo como una descarada—

Syaoran la besó en la mano sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

—Si fueras mi amante tendría que encerrarte bajo llave para que ningún hombre pudiera alejarte de mí —apuntó—Disfruto cada minuto de estar casado contigo, especialmente la parte en la que puedo afirmar que eres mía y solo mía. —

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa, con una expresión de amor en los ojos.

—No deberías mirarme de ese modo —murmuró Syaoran.

—¿De qué modo? —inquirió la joven persistente en su expresión.

—De la misma forma que cuando acabamos de hacer el amor, como si el mundo te diera igual —explicó el hombre.

—Es que me da igual —respondió en el mismo tono suave.

—Me va a ser muy difícil no perder el control y terminar de ver la obra si continúas así —le advirtió—. Eres muy tentadora incluso para un marido viejo como yo, y estás poniendo a prueba mi virilidad. —

Sakura soltó una carcajada, pero su humor se ensombreció súbitamente al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Syaoran. Se volvió para averiguar qué había visto y comprobó que Meiling se acercaba. Se preguntó el motivo del sobresalto de su esposo, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en el vestido beige que llevaba la mujer.

Era exactamente igual al traje que había intercambiado con el vendedor ambulante,el mismo que había llevado al conocer a Syaoran.

Meiling, muy decidida, había optado por darle un ligero aire parisino. La transparencia del traje hubiera sido escandalosa para una mujer más modesta, pero Meiling, sin molestarse por algo tan trivial como el recato, incluso se había coloreado los pezones.

—Hola, Syaoran —ronroneó con su voz sedosa frente a él. Luego se echó a reír al ver los ojos de ambos puestos en su atuendo—. Veo que os habéis fijado en mi vestido. Es bonito, ¿verdad? Thomas me lo ha hecho especialmente para mí, después de que yo descubriera el original en su tienda. Y ha quitado el otro para que nadie pueda tener uno parecido, siguiendo mis indicaciones. —

Syaoran se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Le pasaba algo al original para que tuviera que confeccionarte un segundo? — inquirió.

Meiling se mostraba encantada con el interés de Syaoran por su traje.

—No, no le pasaba nada, querido. Pero era tan espantosamente pequeño que no creo que nadie pudiera llevarlo —contestó—. Bueno, ni Sakura, tan flaca como está, hubiera podido meterse en él. Hubiera sido demasiado diminuto para ella. —

Syaoran cambió una mirada con su esposa.

—Ciertamente, debe de haber sido pequeño —observó.

—Bueno, supe que tenía que hacerme con uno igual desde el primer momento que lo vi —prosiguió, alegre—. Y estoy tan contenta de haber insistido a Thomas para que me lo confeccionara. Me complace que te guste, querido. Por supuesto, me has estado mirando con tanta intensidad que ya no sé si es el vestido... y delante de tu esposa, querido —apuntó con bochorno pretendido.

Syaoran la observó impasible.

—El traje me recuerda a uno que llevaba Sakura cuando la conocí —dijo ásperamente—. Era un vestido al que tenía mucho cariño por los recuerdos que me traía. —

Meiling se quedó petrificada y lanzó una mirada amenazante a Sakura, luego sonrió con trivialidad.

—¿De dónde sacaste el dinero para comprártelo? —preguntó con sorna—. Debiste de trabajar mucho para reunirlo. Pero entonces, si a tu esposo le gusta verte tan expuesta deberías conocer a mi modisto, querida. Está aquí esta noche. Puede hacer maravillas. Estarás encantada con él, estoy segura. —

Sakura notó cómo Syaoran se ponía tenso.

—Me temo que no va a complacerme, Meiling —dijo Syaoran—. Prefiero que sean mujeres las que cosan los vestidos de Sakura—

Meiling soltó una carcajada.

—Vaya, Syaoran, te estás volviendo muy puritano en tu senectud. —

Syaoran acarició con tranquilidad el hombro desnudo de su esposa.

—Siempre que se trate de Sakura, Meiling, seré puritano. —

Al ver la forma en que su exprometido acariciaba a su esposa y recordar el tacto de esas mismas manos sobre su propia carne, el modo en que había encendido su pasión, jamás igualada por otro hombre, la mujer sintió un espasmo provocado por los celos. Luego fulminó a Sakura con la mirada.

—De todos modos debes conocer a Thomas, querida —prosiguió—. Tal vez pueda darte algún consejo para que parezca que tus huesos tienen un poco más de carne. He visto hacer maravillas con cuerpos infantiles como el tuyo. Espera aquí, querida, iré a buscarlo. —

Sakura, insegura, miró a su esposo mientras Meiling se alejaba. Conocía muy bien ese sentimiento, pues ella también había padecido esa sensación de ansiedad pero, al hacerlo, vio que Syaoran sonreía animado.

—Si supiera lo del vestido, le retorcería el cuello a ese pobre hombre —comentó riendo—. No hay duda de que el que tiene es el tuyo. —

—Está muy hermosa ¿verdad? —murmuró Sakura.

Syaoran sonrió estrechándole la cintura con cariño.

—Ni la mitad de hermosa de lo que estabas tú vestida con el mismo atuendo o de diario. —

La joven esbozó una sonrisa confiada y observó cómo Meiling desaparecía entre la multitud. Se olvidó de ella durante un rato mientras Syaoran atraía su atención sobre temas más interesantes. Pero de pronto, una sensación extraña la incomodó. Era el mismo sentimiento espeluznante que había experimentado hacía ya tiempo en el molino. Estaba siendo observada con una intensidad que no era normal.

Se volvió despacio y lo vio.

Palideció.

Él estaba junto a Meiling, pero tenía los ojos puestos en ella. No parecía sorprendido de verla allí. Incluso asintió, saludándola con una sonrisa. Era él. La sonrisa era demasiado horrible. Estaba segura de que no había en el mundo un gesto tan desdeñoso como el del señor Thomas Hint.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

— _Tendrás tiempo para examinarlo todo más tarde, querida —aseguró William—, pero ahora debes conocer a mi asistente, el señor Thomas Hint. —_

 _Sakura se volvió hacia un hombre menudo, con un aspecto muy extraño. Al instante decidió que era la persona más fea que había visto en su vida._

 _Su cuerpo grotesco y jorobado estaba enfundado en una suntuosa seda escarlata que, al igual que su camisa, aparecía cubierta de manchas de comida. Su sonrisa era una mueca grotesca. De hecho, no entendía por qué William lo tenía en la tienda. Estaba convencida de que más que atraer a los clientes, debía de asustarlos, y si atraía a alguno, este tenía que ser un perturbado._

 _Como respondiendo a su incógnita, William Court puntualizó:_

— _La gente está acostumbrada a Thomas, que es un excelente costurero. El negocio va muy bien porque todo el mundo sabe que hacemos bien nuestro trabajo. ¿No es así, Thomas? —_

* * *

Sakura se tambaleó contra Syaoran , a punto de desmayarse, llevándose a la cara una mano temblorosa. Tiró del abrigo de su esposo para que se acercara a ella pues dudaba que su voz fuera audible aún a esa distancia.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Syaoran, preocupado. Meiling y el señor Hint se aproximaban a ellos. Sakura no podía soportar estar allí, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Tenía que hablar.

—Syaoran —consiguió balbucear casi sin aliento—. No me siento bien. Debe de ser la gente. Por favor, llévame al palco. _—_

En ese momento oyó la voz de Meiling.

—Aquí está, Sakura. Me gustaría que conocieras a mi modisto, el señor Thomas Hint.—

¡Demasiado tarde! Sakura era presa del pánico.

Deseaba huir de la estancia tan rápido como se lo permitieran sus piernas, pero estaba petrificada, paralizada por el miedo.

Syaoran no perdió tiempo con palabras o consideraciones innecesarias.

—Perdónanos, Meiling —se excusó—. Me temo que Sakura ha tenido un ataque repentino de claustrofobia. Es un placer conocerlo, señor Hint. Buenas noches. —

No tardó mucho en ayudarla a sentarse en el palco privado. Le tomó las manos temblorosas.

—¿Deseas que vayamos a casa? —preguntó Syaoran—. Estás temblando. Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma. —

Estaba a punto de darle un ataque de histeria. Su esposo estaba en lo cierto.

Había visto un fantasma o algo de su pasado que era igual de aterrador. Estaba poseída por el miedo. No podía verlo de nuevo o permitir que hablara con Syaoran. Era un hombre tan horrible... ¿o era un monstruo?

Se agarró fuerte a su esposo, sentado a su lado tratando de calmarla. Se levantó el telón, pero ninguno de los dos prestó atención a la obra. Minutos después, Syaoran se acercó a ella.

—Vámonos. No quiero que te desmayes aquí —decidió.

La condujo fuera del palco hasta el vestíbulo, y de allí al exterior del teatro donde hizo una señal a James para que trajera el carruaje. Al detenerse frente a ellos, Syaoran la subió en brazos y permaneció sentado muy cerca de ella durante todo el trayecto.

Sakura estaba aterrada. Nunca antes había estado tan asustada. Ahora tenía un esposo y un hijo a los que amaba y no soportaría que la separaran de ellos. Si la acusaban de asesinato se los arrebatarían sin piedad y ella se pudriría en la cárcel. Importaba muy poco que William la hubiera atacado primero.

No la creerían.

No si el señor Hint afirmaba que se había ido con William Court voluntariamente. Y le haría tanto daño a Syaoran. Oh, Señor, apiádate de mí, suplicó.

Al llegar a casa, Syaoran la subió hasta el dormitorio y la depositó sobre la cama. La hizo volverse para desabrocharle el vestido y se lo quitó junto con las demás prendas. Una vez desnuda bajo las sábanas, Syaoran le trajo un vaso con un poco de coñac y se sentó a su lado.

—Bébete esto, cielo —le aconsejó—. Te devolverá el color a las mejillas.—

Sakura se incorporó obediente y se bebió el vaso de un trago, arrepintiéndose al acto. Se ahogó al sentir el líquido ardiente y tosió intentando respirar.

Syaoran soltó una carcajada y depositó el vaso sobre la cómoda.

—Debería haberte avisado que era fuerte, pero pensé que lo recordarías.—

— Empezó a quitarle las horquillas del cabello hasta que este cayó suelto sobre sus hombros. Luego se lo alisó con la mano—. Cuando estábamos en Londres y en el Clow, solía observar cómo te cuidabas el cabello. Me resultaba muy difícil mantenerme alejado de él, era tan tentador. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando estuviste enferma, Sakura? —

Ella asintió, contemplando cómo jugaba con uno de sus caireles.

—Estabas muy grave, cariño, pero yo me ocupé de ti —comentó—. Sólo yo te toqué y cuando la fiebre subió, fui yo el que estuvo a tu lado. No abandoné el camarote ni por un instante. Eras mía y te necesitaba. Y tampoco ahora dejaré que te suceda nada malo. —

Sakura frunció el entrecejo preguntándose cuál sería el motivo por el cual le hablaba de forma tan lenta.

—¿Crees que ahora, que sé que lo eres todo para mí, permitiría que te sucediera algo malo? —inquirió—. Lucharía contra viento y marea por ti, Sakura. ¿Por qué no confías en mí para que pueda ayudarte como deseo? Sé que estás aterrada, cielo, y creo que puedo apaciguar tus temores si confías en mí lo suficiente. —Se inclinó sobre ella—. Soy muy fuerte—

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par. ¡Sabía algo! ¡Lo había averiguado de algún modo! Pero... ¿cómo?, y ¿qué sabía y quién se lo había dicho?

Las manos empezaron a temblarle, y se las sujetó para evitar que contagiaran al resto de su debilitado cuerpo. Se hundió en la cama sin que el coñac le hubiera ayudado a recuperar el valor. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué podía contarle? Jamás se lo perdonaría si le hacía daño, y moriría si huía de ella como consecuencia de sus actos.

Syaoran le sonrió con ternura, tapándola con la sábana.

—Cuando desees contármelo, cielo, estaré junto a ti. —Se desnudó y se deslizó en el lecho atrayéndola hacia sí. La besó en la frente—. Ahora duerme, mi amor. —

Al final, Sakura cayó dormida sintiéndose segura en los brazos de su esposo. Pero no fue un sueño placentero. Vio el cuerpo deformado del señor Hint sobre ella, sujetando a Alger. Luego a ella persiguiéndolo. ¡Tenía que salvar al pequeño del señor Hint! Se despertó gritando y luchando contra Syaoran.

—¡Tiene a Alger! ¡Tiene a Alger! ¡Va a hacer daño al bebé! —exclamó Sakura entre sollozos.

—¡Sakura, despierta! —dijo Syaoran—. Es solo una pesadilla, cielo —añadió en tono tranquilizador—Alger está a salvo. —

Al ver el atractivo rostro de su esposo, Sakura se sosegó. Era como una roca estable en aguas turbulentas. Se aferró a él con un grito de alivio.

—¡Oh, Syaoran, ha sido horrible! Se llevó a Alger y no podía alcanzarlo. Y corría y corría. ¡Era horrible! —exclamó.

Se estremeció en sus brazos, sollozando desconsolada. Se fue calmando lentamente protegida en el abrazo de su esposo. Los besos de este fueron descendiendo desde el cuello hasta los senos de la joven, que empezó a sentirse poseída por una emoción muy distinta. Sakura gimió de placer como respuesta a las caricias de Syaoran. Sus manos rozaron los muslos de la muchacha deslizándose en su interior como un espectro alado. La experiencia de Syaoran hizo que Sakura se olvidara de todo, concentrándose en ellos dos, retorciéndose de placer y suplicándole que la poseyera sin más dilación. Pero él procedió a un ritmo deliberadamente pausado, provocándole sensaciones, encendiéndola y emocionándola. Su pasión creció hasta convertirla en un ser salvaje, temblando, mordiendo, arañando. Syaoran rió escuchando sus jadeos. Mordisqueó la carne sedosa de sus senos, su vientre liso y su muslo torneado. La mano de Sakura descendió por el cuerpo de Syaoran, haciéndole temblar y tomarla ferozmente, elevándola a alturas vertiginosas hasta llegar al clímax exhaustos y satisfechos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sakura, vestida como una criada más, con delantal y pañuelo a la cabeza ayudaba a Hatti a encerar los muebles del salón. Yamazaki estaba en el suelo, jugando con Alger, que había gateado hasta su regazo y reía las gracias del viejo. Syaoran y Eriol habían ido a Charleston por negocios y la mayor parte del servicio estaba ocupada en tareas diversas.

Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en Thomas Hint y en lo que ocurriría si hablaba de sus pecados. Al oír el galope de un caballo acercarse, supo inmediatamente que era él. El miedo le heló el alma.

—Dígale que pase, Joseph —ordenó, nerviosa, cuando el criado le anunció que un hombre deseaba hablar con la señora de la casa.

Se levantó del suelo sin quitarse el delantal y el pañuelo. Al verla con aquel atuendo, Hint la miró sorprendido.

—Yamazaki, Hatti, podéis marcharos —ordenó Sakura.

Ambos contemplaron con recelo al visitante, reticentes a dejarla en compañía de un hombre con un aspecto tan endemoniado. Pero al final obedecieron y salieron de la estancia.

—¿Qué desea? —inquirió Sakura cuando estuvo segura de que no podían oírla.

—Parece que le ha ido muy bien desde la última vez que la vi ¿no? —observó el hombre—. Aunque el delantal me ha sobresaltado. Siempre había creído que las damas ricas no se ensuciaban las manos. —

Sakura se irguió de repente.

—Suelo ayudar a limpiar esta casa, señor —explicó—. Es el hogar de mi esposo y me gusta dejarlo lo mejor posible para él. —

—Veo que se ha enamorado del tipo —observó el señor Hint—. ¿Ese bebé es de él o de mi querido difunto patrón? —

Sakura levantó a Alger del suelo y lo sostuvo en brazos.

—Es de mi marido —espetó—. ¡William nunca me puso una mano encima! —Desde luego que le creo —repuso el hombre—. Mató a Willy antes de que pudiera hacerle daño. Pero el bebé es un poco mayor. No perdió mucho tiempo en engendrarlo. —Miró a Alger—. Pero ahora veo que el hombre que estaba con usted la otra noche es el padre de la criatura. No hay duda de que posee la nobleza y el atractivo de su cónyuge. Me imagino que lo debió conocer poco después de haberse cargado al pobre Willy. —

—No ha venido a hablar de mi hijo o de mi marido, señor Hint —interrumpió Sakura—, así que, por favor, ¿puede decirme qué quiere? A mi esposo no le agrada que converse con extraños en su ausencia. —

El hombre esbozó el sustituto grotesco de una sonrisa.

—¿Cree usted que su hombre se pondrá celoso de mí, señora Lee? — inquirió con mofa—. No, no lo creo, pero sí que sospecharía si viera a un sapo tan desagradable como yo. —La observó con recelo—. Sé que mató al pobre Willy, pero no se lo he dicho a nadie. Mi discreción se merece una recompensa ¿no cree, señora Lee? —

Sakura empezó a temblar ante la mirada fría y calculadora del visitante.

—¿Qué quiere? —

—Unas cuantas libras ahora —empezó a pedir—, y que me mantenga calentito y contento. Tengo una bonita tienda en Charleston, pero soy un hombre codicioso al que le gustan las mismas cosas que a los ricos. Unas cuantas joyas o quizá una buena suma de dinero. He oído que su marido es rico. Se lo puede permitir. —

—Mi marido no sabe nada de esto —dijo Sakura—. Y no maté a William. Resbaló sobre el cuchillo. —

Hint sacudió la cabeza con fingida expresión de tristeza.

—Lo siento mucho, señora Lee, pero por casualidad ¿alguien fue testigo de ello? —

—No —repuso ella—, no había nadie más que yo. Y no puedo probarlo. —

El hombre se le acercó. Sakura pudo sentir un fuerte olor a colonia que, por alguna razón, le era extrañamente familiar. No sabía dónde o cuándo, pero le inspiraba terror. Retrocedió apretando a Alger con fuerza. El bebé soltó un chillido de protesta, arrancando una carcajada a Sakura, que se apresuró a taparle la boca con sus garras. Al ver la mano, Sakura se sobresaltó, pues eran iguales a las que había visto en su pesadilla.

—No tengo dinero —susurró con voz ronca—. Nunca lo he necesitado. Mi esposo siempre se ha ocupado de mis necesidades. —

—Su hombre se ocupa muy bien de usted, ¿eh? ¿Estaría dispuesto a pagar para que no la colgaran por asesinato? —inquirió con desprecio.

Sakura se estremeció. No podía permitir que le contara a Syaoran lo que había hecho.

—Tengo algunas joyas. Puedo dárselas —respondió.

Hint suspiró satisfecho.

—¡Ajá! Eso me gusta más. ¿Qué es lo que tiene? Llevaba unas muy bonitas la otra noche. Tráigalas y todo lo que tenga para que pueda indicarle lo que sirve y lo que no. —

—¿Las quiere ahora? —preguntó insegura.

—Claro, no voy a marcharme sin ellas —repuso Hint.

Sakura pasó por su lado con cuidado y se apresuró escaleras arriba hasta la habitación. Dejó a Alger llorando decepcionado en el cuarto de los niños con Mary, y se dirigió al dormitorio. Abrió el joyero y cogió el broche de esmeralda y los pendientes de diamantes que habían pertenecido a la antigua propietaria de Harthaven.

Dejó el resto de las joyas, sintiéndose culpable por haber cogido los pendientes. No tuvo valor para tocar las demás joyas de la madre de Syaoran sabiendo el cariño que le guardaba. El dolor que sentía por tener que desprenderse de sus presentes era muy hondo. Recordaba muy bien los momentos en los que Syaoran se las había regalado. No los iba a olvidar nunca a pesar de no tenerlas. Y Syaoran seguramente se daría cuenta cuando viera que ya no se ponía el collar de perlas. Era el favorito de su esposa y lo llevaba muy a menudo. Se secó las lágrimas y metió las alhajas en el bolsillo del delantal. Antes de abrir la puerta exhaló un profundo suspiro.

Hint la esperaba pacientemente, satisfecho con sus planes de chantaje. Cuando lajoven le mostró las piezas, el hombre sonrió satisfecho y se las arrebató con avaricia. —Sí, esto servirá... por ahora. ¿Está segura de que es todo lo que tiene? — inquirió

Sakura asintió.

—Pensaba que los ricos tenían más —observó Hint.

—Es todo —dijo Sakura, llorando de nuevo.

—No, señora, no se disguste. Y no se preocupe porque no voy a contar a nadie lo que hizo —comentó—. Pero necesitaré más baratijas. —

—¡Pero si no tengo más! —exclamó Sakura impotente.

—Será mejor que las consiga antes de que se las pida —la amenazó.

—Por favor márchese ahora —le rogó llorosa—, pronto regresará mi esposo. No es una persona a la que pueda ocultarle las cosas, y si le ve, querrá saber por qué ha venido. —

—Desde luego, mi rostro no queda bien en el salón de una dama —apuntó él con una amarga sonrisa. Hizo una reverencia y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Sakura se dejó caer en una silla, agotada, llorando y aliviada a la vez.

Podía arrebatárselo todo, a excepción de lo que más amaba... Syaoran y Alger. Pero cuando ya no pudiera hacer frente a sus demandas ¿qué le haría? ¿Contarle a Syaoran la historia? Se estremeció. No podía dejar que eso sucediera. Debía mantenerlo contento para que la dejase continuar viviendo... y amando.

* * *

Hint desmontó y se dirigió cojeando hacia un poste frente a su tienda para atar las riendas. Luego tocó el bolsillo repleto de joyas, muy satisfecho pues había conseguido una buena cantidad sin tener que trabajar.

Antes de entrar en la tienda, se limpió la boca babosa con la manga del abrigo. Se volvió para cerrar y, al ver a Syaoran Lee sacarse el sombrero y saludarlo desde fuera, se quedó helado.

—Señor Hint, tuvimos un breve encuentro la otra noche en el teatro Dock, si lo recuerda —comentó Syaoran.

—Sí. —Thomas Hint se atragantó, palpando nervioso el bolsillo del abrigo.

—¿Puedo pasar? —inquirió Syaoran—. Hay un asunto del que me gustaría hablar con usted. —

—¿Hablar conmigo, señor? —preguntó el modisto.

Syaoran entró en la tienda y se quedó frente al dueño. Era mucho más alto y corpulento que él. Hint tragó saliva con dificultad y cerró la puerta.

—Me he enterado que posee el original del vestido que llevaba la señorita Wells la pasada noche —explicó—. Me gustaría verlo, señor. —

Hint casi dejó escapar un suspiro, aliviado.

—Sí, señor —afirmó—. Un momento. —Se fue cojeando hacia la parte trasera de la tienda. Regresó al cabo de poco rato y colocó el vestido en los brazos de Syaoran.

—Se lo compré a un vendedor ambulante hace unos meses, señor —le explicó cuidadosamente.

—Lo sé —repuso Syaoran—. ¿Cuánto? —

—¿Cuánto qué, señor? —Se sobresaltó Hint.

—¿Cuánto pide por el vestido? —aclaró—. Deseo comprarlo. —

—Pero, señor... —empezó a decir el modisto.

—Diga un precio —ordenó Syaoran.

Hint no se atrevió a dudar y soltó la primera cifra que le vino a la cabeza.

—Tres libras... y seis peniques, señor. —

Syaoran buscó las monedas en su bolsillo con una expresión de interrogación.

—Me cuesta creer que lo consiguiera tan barato, señor Hint. —

Hint se dio cuenta del error que había cometido y respondió tartamudeando:

—Es su señora... Con su belleza es la única que puede hacer justicia al vestido. Considérelo un regalo de parte de un compatriota, señor. —

Syaoran escudriñó al hombre.

—No lleva aquí mucho más tiempo que mi esposa, ¿verdad, señor Hint? ¿Un mes, quizá dos? Ella... —

—Casi cuatro, señor —aclaró Hint, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Syaoran examinó el trabajo hecho a mano del corpiño.

—Entonces sabe cuándo llegó mi mujer —observó.

Hint se secó el sudor de la frente.

—Meiling, la señorita Wells, lo mencionó la otra noche. —

—Debió abandonar Londres cuando conocí a Sakura —reflexionó Syaoran.

—Es posible, señor —respondió Hint con voz apagada.

—¿Por qué dejó Londres, señor Hint? —inquirió.

El hombre palideció.

—Mi patrón murió, señor, y perdí mi empleo, así que tomé mis ahorros y me vine —contestó

—Parece que tiene usted mucho talento, señor Hint. La señorita Meiling así lo afirma —comentó Syaoran.

—Trabajo muy duro, señor —respondió Hint.

—Estoy seguro de ello —replicó Syaoran dándole el vestido—. ¿Le importaría envolvérmelo? —

Hint como pudo esbozó una sonrisa.

—Lo haré encantado, señor. —

* * *

Syaoran entró con paso decidido en el salón de Harthaven y encontró a Sakura arrodillada encerando las patas de la mesa. A su lado, en el suelo, Alger jugaba con una pelota de un color vivo al tiempo que balbuceaba sonidos que solo eran inteligibles para él. El hombre se aclaró la garganta y Sakura se volvió y, con un grito de alegría, se puso en pie de un salto lanzándose en sus brazos.

Syaoran soltó una carcajada al sentir el ardor del abrazo de Sakura. La levantó del suelo y empezó a girar alegremente. Al dejarla en el suelo, la joven le sonrió con ojos brillantes, y se colocó el delantal y el pañuelo en su sitio.

—¡Dios Santo! —exclamó Syaoran, llevándose las manos a las caderas—. No pareces tener la edad suficiente para compartir mi lecho. Te echaría catorce años. No puedes ser la misma muchacha que casi despertó al servicio la otra noche mientras gozaba junto a mí. ¿Pudo haber sido una bruja la que se coló en mi cama y me arañó y mordió? —

Sakura se ruborizó al mirarle.—¿Crees que Eriol nos oyó? No podría mirarle a la cara —afirmó.

Syaoran esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Si lo hizo, estoy seguro de que conocía muy bien esos sonidos, de modo que no dirá nada siendo el caballero que es. Pero no temas, cielo. Lo que escapó a mis besos fue algo más que jadeos de placer. —

Sakura se echó a reír y lo abrazó.

—Haces que me abandone, Syaoran. Y tras una noche como esa me resulta extremadamente difícil volver a pisar el suelo —comentó.

Él la besó en la frente y sonrió.

—¿Alguna queja, cielo? —

—Jamás. —Sakura suspiró. Luego de unos segundos alzó la cabeza y le acarició la barba con ternura—. Es siempre una aventura estar en la cama contigo. —

Syaoran soltó una carcajada y se fue al vestíbulo. Cuando regresó, le entregó el paquete.

—Esto te pertenece —apuntó—, y si algún día decides deshacerte de él otra vez, quémalo o despedázalo, pero no lo intercambies. Así nadie que se parezca a Meiling, que por cierto me exaspera más allá de mi razonamiento, podrá cogerlo y hacer una copia. Recuerdo muy bien tu imagen en él, y no quiero que una furcia arruine lo que para mí constituye un recuerdo dulce y glorioso. —

Sakura palideció.

—¿Le has comprado el vestido al señor Hint? —inquirió.

—Sí —contestó Syaoran—. No podía soportar la idea de que otra mujer se lo pusiera. —

La joven sonrió suavemente, aliviada. Había conversado con el señor Hint y el hombre había guardado su palabra. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó.

—Gracias, querido. Lo guardaré con tanto cariño como el vestido de bodas y me lo pondré para ti en ocasiones especiales.—

* * *

Había transcurrido cerca de una semana, cuando una tarde Meiling se presentó inesperadamente. Eriol había ido a ver a unos amigos y todavía no había regresado.

Syaoran, Sakura y el pequeño estaban en el salón, disfrutando de una velada tranquila. Sakura estaba en el suelo, a los pies de Syaoran, y acababa de amamantar a Alger, que ahora estaba en el regazo de su padre disfrutando de la atención de sus progenitores. El brazo de Sakura descansaba sobre el muslo de su esposo mientras jugaba con su hijo, y no se había preocupado en abrocharse el vestido, sintiéndose segura tras las puertas de la mansión. Pero esas mismas puertas no detuvieron a Meiling, que empujó a Joseph en la entrada principal, e irrumpió en la estancia.

Sakura se volvió sobresaltada, mirando a su alrededor. Syaoran alzó la vista y, al ver a Meiling, frunció el ceño al pensar en el placer que le produciría retorcer el pescuezo a esa mujer. No estaba dispuesto a levantarse para mostrarle sus respetos.

—Al parecer disfrutas interrumpiendo a la gente, Meiling —murmuró Syaoran.

Meiling contempló la escena con una sonrisa ponzoñosa y observó con mordacidad el brazo de Sakura apoyado sobre su marido y el escote de su vestido abierto.

Syaoran vio cómo la mujer examinaba a su esposa. Al pensar en una ocasión en que Meiling se había paseado desnuda por la habitación, recordó que su cuerpo había empezado a perder firmeza, como era normal en una mujer madura. Sus caderas se habían ensanchado ligeramente y sus pechos eran más flácidos. Si tuviera un poco de sentido común, ahora se habría ruborizado avergonzada en lugar de mirar a Sakura con mofa.

Pero la señora Lee no cedió ante la mirada de superioridad de la intrusa, dejando su brazo y el vestido tal como estaban. La expresión de Meiling la enfureció, y le disgustó que fuera excepcionalmente ataviada con un traje amarillo de muselina, sin duda una creación del señor Hint. Todo indicaba que el modisto era un artista, aunque era difícil imaginarse a un ser tan odioso confeccionando una creación tan exquisita. Se preguntó si los vestidos que William Court había afirmado eran suyos, en realidad eran de él. Era algo en lo que pensar.

Meiling se detuvo delante de ellos, con las piernas separadas y los brazos en jarras. Sonrió.

—Que círculo familiar tan pintoresco —comentó—. Cuanto más te veo, Syaoran, más me convenzo que el matrimonio te sienta muy bien. Pareces el padre y marido perfecto. —

Syaoran arqueó una ceja mirándola, pero Meiling se volvió y dejó sin ningún cuidado sus guantes y sombrero polvorientos sobre la mesa recién encerada. Luego tomó asiento frente a él y se dirigió a Sakura con una insensibilidad alarmante.

—¿Puedes servirme una copa? —inquirió—. Un poco de Madeira, si está frío. —

Encolerizada, Sakura se levantó y caminó hacia el bar abrochándose el vestido. Meiling siguió hablando, esta vez dirigiéndose a Syaoran.  
—Viniendo de Charleston por ese viejo camino polvoriento la necesidad de apagar mi sed ha aumentado, y disfruto tanto tus excelentes vinos, querido —apuntó —. Es tan difícil encontrarlos en estos días, y casi he agotado los que me diste. —

Syaoran se sentó a jugar con Alger, quien al parecer había perdido aparentemente las ganas de divertirse desde el arribo de Meiling, y lanzó miradas de recelo a la mujer preguntándose qué la habría traído esta vez.

Sakura regresó y le entregó la copa bruscamente.

—Gracias —dijo en un tono frío e impersonal—. ¿Puedes dejarnos solos durante un rato? Hay unos asuntos que me gustaría discutir con tu marido —sentenció forzando la última palabra.

Sakura, temblorosa, se apresuró a coger al niño que estaba en el regazo de Syaoran. Lleno de ira, el hombre agarró el brazo de su mujer y echó una ojeada a la pelinegra apretando las mandíbulas.

Estaba apunto de darle la réplica, cuando vio los ojos de Sakura arrasados en lágrimas. La joven sacudió la cabeza furiosa, levantó al niño y, escondiéndose tras él, salió de la habitación a toda prisa. Huyó al estudio a calmar a su hijo, que ahora berreaba por haber sido apartado de su padre, y se secó las lágrimas.

Syaoran contempló a Meiling fríamente sabiendo que su rudeza había herido profundamente a su esposa.

—Bueno, Meiling. ¿Qué asuntos son esos? —La interrogó, enojado.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa lenta y confiada.

—Esta tarde en Charleston he conocido a un viejo amigo tuyo, Syaoran — comentó.

—¿A quién? —preguntó desinteresadamente.

—Bueno... —Soltó una carcajada—. No es exactamente un viejo amigo... solo un antiguo miembro de tu tripulación. Lo reconocí enseguida al pasar por delante de él en mi carruaje. Era uno de los hombres del Clow. Pobre alma, estaba completamente ebrio, pero me reconoció como una íntima amiga tuya. Fue de gran ayuda. —

—¿Ayuda? —inquirió Syaoran—. ¿En qué sentido? —

Meiling echó la cabeza atrás, riendo satisfecha.

—De veras, Syaoran, nunca imaginé que te dejaras pillar de ese modo... y por esa puta confabuladora. Te juro que lo hubiera intentado hace mucho si hubiera sabido que funcionaría. —

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Meiling? —exigió Syaoran.

—Vaya... ya sabes, querido —respondió irónicamente—. Sakura, tu pequeña e inocente Sakura, una furcia. Un marinero llamado Dickie me lo contó todo... cómo él y Yamazaki la encontraron haciendo la calle, cómo te obligaron a casarte con ella, todo. —

—Es obvio que no todo —gruñó Syaoran Se levantó y se sirvió un trago.

Meiling prosiguió, contenta.

—Sé que te da igual Sakura, querido. Ha habido demasiados rumores acerca de habitaciones separadas. No necesité a nadie para saber lo que sentías por ella. Solo que no podía entender por qué te habías casado. Pero ésta tarde... ésta tarde cuando Dickie me lo contó, entendí que tu matrimonio era una farsa. Ahora puedes deshacerte de Sakura, mándala de vuelta a Inglaterra. Puedo perdonar tu pequeña aventura en Londres y volver contigo. Podemos ser felices. Lo sé. Me ocuparé de tu hijo, pues no hay duda de que es tuyo... por suerte. Lo querré y seré buena con él. Todo el mundo lo entenderá cuando expliquemos que te obligaron a casarte. —

Syaoran la miró fijamente por unos instantes, atónito, luego empezó a hablar con cautela.

—Meiling, escucha atentamente lo que voy a decirte ya que si no me entiendes, es que eres estúpida. Si realmente piensas que alguien puede obligarme a que me case en contra de mi voluntad, es que no me conoces nada. Ahora convéncete de lo que te voy a decir —añadió pausadamente—, como si tu vida fuera en ello. Mi esposa no era una prostituta. Era virgen la primera vez que la poseí, y Yamazaki puede dar fe de ello. El niño es mío. Ella es mi esposa con mi consentimiento y no voy a tolerar tu mala educación en esta casa. De ahora en adelante, la tratarás con todo el respeto que se merece la señora de Harthaven. Ya no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí, ni sobre mi casa o mi propiedad. —

Meiling se incorporó de la silla y se sirvió otra copa de vino. Se la bebió delante de él y lo observó.

—De modo que escoges a esa niña antes que a mí —espetó con desprecio.

Syaoran esbozó una sonrisa.

—Hice mi elección hace tiempo, Meiling. Ahora solo la reafirmo. —

La mujer entornó los ojos y se volvió para mirar por la ventana. De pronto se dio media vuelta hacia él.

—Es extraño, Syaoran, que menciones el respeto y la propiedad en la misma frase. —Sorbió un poco de vino, atravesó la habitación dejando el sofá entre los dos. Apoyó su brazo sobre él y alzó la copa como en un brindis—. En realidad a eso es a lo que venía. Lo he reconsiderado y creo que mis tierras valen el doble de lo que pagaste. —Hizo una pausa y lo observó con los párpados entornados, esperando su reacción.

Él arrugó la frente, pero se encogió de hombros.

—Ya lo negociamos Meiling, y ya está... firmado, sellado y entregado. Ya no te queda más que Oakley y las pocas hectáreas sobre la que está construido. ¡Se acabó! —

—¡Desde luego que se acabó! —Escupió la mujer—. Entonces hablemos de respeto. ¿Cuánto crees que te tendrá la gente a ti y a la mocosa de tu esposa cuando les diga que una ramera te obligó a casarte? —

La voz de Syaoran retumbó en toda la casa.

—¡Cierra la boca! ¡No permitiré que calumnies a mi mujer en su propia casa! —Bajó la voz hasta emitir casi un gruñido—. Me importa un rábano lo que hagas fuera de esta casa. Cuenta lo que desees. No habrá hombre o mujer que se atreva a repetir delante de mí tus injurias. Eres una arpía Meiling, física y mentalmente. —

—¿Ahora soy una arpía? —gritó ella a voz en cuello. Le arrojó a la cara el vino y estrelló el vaso contra el suelo—. ¡Una arpía, claro! Era virgen cuando me tomaste la primera vez. Me suplicaste que me casara contigo y me prometiste el mundo para conseguir mi tesoro más preciado. Luego zarpaste, te casaste con la primera pelandusca que encontraste por la calle y la arrastraste hasta aquí convertida en tu esposa. Me prometiste fidelidad, me arrebataste la virginidad y luego las tierras por dos duros. Bien, pues quiero más. —Empezó a reír tontamente y el tono de su voz se hizo halagüeño—. Debo tener más. Syaoran. Tengo que pagar mis facturas y únicamente me queda la casa, y no puedo venderla. Me estaría muriendo de hambre si no fuera por los peniques que he conseguido ahorrar. Nadie me fía desde que me apartaste de tu vida. —

Syaoran, furioso, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no pegarle. Se pasó la mano por la cara.

—¡Virgen! —exclamó—. ¡Dios Todopoderoso! No eras más virgen que la vaca que está pastando ahí fuera. ¿Crees que soy imbécil? ¿Crees que estoy tan sordo y ciego que me tragué el estúpido juego de aquella noche? ¡No sería capaz de nombrar a todos los hombres con los que te acostaste antes y después del compromiso sagrado! —Su voz hizo temblar las paredes—. ¿Qué te hace soñar que voy a tolerar que calumnies a mi amada? —

—¡Una vez me amaste! —gritó Meiling—. Y, además, no duermes con ella. Está en boca de todos. ¿Por qué ella y no yo? Podría compartir tu lecho y hacer que olvidaras que existe. Pruébame. Poséeme. ¡Dios mío, me amaste una vez! —

—¡Amarte! —Syaoran se echó a reír—. ¡No! Únicamente te toleré, y como cualquier muchacho pensé que sabía lo que quería hasta que me enfrenté a la realidad. Vi ante mí una belleza desconocida y de inmediato comprendí lo que deseaba. ¿Belleza? Sí. ¿Pasión? Sí. —Se inclinó sobre el rostro de la mujer para enfatizar cada una de las palabras—. Pero también amor tierno, dedicación, lealtad ciega y dignidad. Cualidades que sobrepasan tu capacidad de entrega. La amo para cada instante de mi vida —añadió a voz en cuello—. La protejo de las rameras que desean rebajarla y calumniar su virtud. Con la bendición de Dios engendraremos muchos hijos e hijas, de modo que no bases tus esperanzas en esa mentira y no vuelvas a decir lo que harías con ella para rebajarla a tu nivel. —Se acercó a la mesa, cogió los guantes y el sombrero de Meiling y se los tiró a la cara—. Ahora saca tu miserable ser de esta casa y mantén tu desilusión fuera de estas puertas. Y jamás me hagas oír una mentira que provenga de tu boca o me complacerá mucho retorcer ese cuello del que tan orgullosa estás. Lárgate. Has quebrantado la buena educación y ya no eres bienvenida en este hogar. —

Meiling miró a Syaoran sin decir palabra. Reunió la energía que le quedaba para obedecer las indicaciones del hombre y, pálida, salió de la habitación encolerizada. Al salir empujó a Eriol que llevaba un rato escuchando, pasmado ante el extraño despliegue de mal genio de su hermano.

Meiling salió al porche, bajó por las escaleras y, recogiéndose las faldas, ascendió al carruaje sin mirar atrás. No vio a Yamazaki, apoyado en una columna, escupir al suelo a sus espaldas.

Mientras el landó de Meiling se alejaba, Sakura salió a la puerta del estudio y echó un vistazo al salón, donde estaba su marido. Éste todavía tenía los puños apretados y el tic nervioso en el rostro. Al verla, su expresión se suavizó y alzó los brazos invitándola a unirse a él. Sakura, con el pequeño en brazos, corrió a abrazarle amorosamente.

* * *

Sakura salió de la cocina limpiándose las manos en el delantal. Había pasado un día agradable ayudando a Cora a hacer el pan. Alzó la vista al oír un caballo galopando hacia la verja y sonrió. Era Eriol que, al llegar, descendió del agotado animal y corrió hacia ella. Al ver la expresión del hermano menor de su marido, su alegría se tornó en aprensión.

—¿Dónde está Syaoran? —preguntó Eriol ásperamente.

—Pensé que estaba contigo en el campo —respondió Sakura

Señaló en dirección al establo, donde un mozo cepillaba a Leopold. El semental no estaba en mejor estado que los pantalones de gamuza de Eriol. Los dos habían galopado salvajemente.

—No le he oído llegar —trató de explicar Sakura en su confusión. Pero Eriol ya estaba corriendo hacia la casa, así que se recogió las faldas y lo siguió—. Eriol ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió.

Él se volvió y, al ver su expresión, Sakura se aterrorizó. Las palabras no hubieran conseguido el mismo impacto en ella.

—Eriol ¿vas a contarme qué ha ocurrido? —gritó. Presa del pánico clavó sus uñas en el brazo de su cuñado, pero este, ajeno al dolor, no lo notó—. ¡Eriol, dímelo! — exclamó, zarandeándolo.

Incapaz de hablar por un momento, al final consiguió decir:

—Meiling está muerta. La han asesinado. —

Sakura retrocedió llevándose una mano a la boca y sacudiendo la cabeza incrédula.

—Es cierto —insistió Eriol—. La han estrangulado, desnucado. —

—¿Por qué quieres saber dónde está Syaoran? —inquirió.

Eriol no deseaba responder.

—¡Eriol! —exigió Sakura

—Vi salir corriendo a Syaoran de Oakley —afirmó al fin—. Él no me entré, Meiling estaba muerta. —

Sakura no daba crédito a sus oídos.

—¡No! —Se alejó con una mirada acusadora—. ¡No fue él! ¡No puede haber sido él! ¡No, Eriol, él no! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensarlo? —

—¿Crees que deseo hacerlo? Lo vi, Sakura, y ayer por la noche ambos oímos cómo la amenazaba —explicó.

—Pero ¿por qué fue allí? —preguntó Sakura.

Eriol desvió la mirada.

—Eriol, contéstame —insistió ella—. Tengo derecho a saberlo. —

Él soltó un suspiro antes de hablar.

—Meiling le envió una nota mientras estábamos en el prado. En ella decía que sabía algo acerca de ti que debía contarle. Intenté detenerlo, pero me derribó y juró que le cerraría la boca a esa bruja. Fue Lulú la criada de Meiling la que le llevó la nota y la pobre se quedó aterrorizada. Cuando llegué a casa de Meiling, el daño ya estaba hecho. Syaoran salió de allí como si le persiguiera el diablo, y Jacob, el mozo de cuadras de Meiling, también lo vio y fue en busca del sheriff. —

Sakura sintió que se mareaba. ¿Una nota? ¿Una nota acerca de ella? ¿Qué más podía haberle contado Meiling? De pronto el señor Hint y su relación con la mujer le vinieron a la mente. Soltó un suspiro sonoro. Si Hint le hubiera contado a Meiling lo de William Court, pensó ella, habría tratado de decírselo a Syaoran. Entonces, puede haberla matado él, cegado por la ira. Ayer noche la amenazó... ¡No! No lo creía capaz de cometer semejante crimen. —

—¡No! ¡No fue él! ¡Lo sé! —afirmó, testaruda, sacudiendo la cabeza, furiosa—. ¡Es mi marido! ¿Acaso no sabría si es capaz de algo así? —

—Dios Santo, Sakura—gruñó Eriol, atormentado ante la posibilidad de que tuviera que ser él quien acusara a su hermano. La atrajo hacia él, aplastándola—. Cielo ¿no ves que deseo estar equivocado? Yo también lo amo. Es mi sangre... ¡mi hermano! —

La firme resolución de su cuñada no hizo más que martirizarlo.

Súbitamente la soltó y se apresuró a entrar en la casa. Sakura lo siguió. Abrieron la puerta del dormitorio. Ambos se detuvieron en el umbral y vieron a Syaoran mirando por la ventana que daba al patio donde momentos antes habían estado discutiendo.

Los había escuchado. A ella y a Eriol.

Sakura corrió a sus brazos gritando.

—¡Dínoslo, Syaoran! —lo apremió abrazándolo con desesperación—. ¡Dinos que no fuiste tú! —

—Amor mío... —murmuró él suavemente.

Eriol se acercó con miedo a que se lo confirmara. Syaoran lo miró y sonrió con expresión de tristeza.

—¿Crees que la maté yo, Eriol? —preguntó.

—Oh, Dios, Syaoran —dijo con un hilo de voz, sacudiendo la cabeza. Estaba realmente atormentado—. No deseo creerlo, pero vi cómo salías de su casa y cuando entré estaba muerta. ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar? —

Syaoran acarició el cabello de su esposa y respondió a su hermano.

—¿Me creerías, Eriol, si te dijera que no tengo nada que ver con el asesinato... que ya estaba muerta cuando llegué? —

—Syaoran, sabes que creeré cualquier cosa que me digas —respondió el hermano

—Pero si no fuiste tú ¿quién lo hizo? —

Syaoran suspiró.

—¿Por qué motivo iba yo a violar a Meiling, Eriol? —

Sakura dejó escapar un profundo gemido.

—¿Violar? —Se sobresaltó el hermano pequeño.

—¿No te diste cuenta? —sonrió el mayor.

—¡La violaron! —inquirió Eriol sin dar crédito—. Pero ¿quién pudo violarla? Ella hubiera accedido. —

—Exacto —apuntó Syaoran

—Cielo Santo, no había pensado en ello —admitió Eriol, desplomándose en una silla a reflexionar sobre lo que había visto. Tenía la mirada perdida. Tras un rato, se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana. Permaneció contemplando cómo la brisa mecía las copas de los árboles.

—. Debe de haber sido como tú has dicho —murmuró pensativo—. Cuando la vi... la habitación estaba revuelta y le habían rasgado la ropa. Pensé que te habías peleado con ella. No se me pasó por la cabeza una violación. Tú no hubieras... —Se ruborizó y lanzó una mirada a Sakura, que escuchaba tranquila—. Tú jamás te hubieras molestado tanto —continuó, volviéndose—. Y al pensarlo de nuevo, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que la forzaron. Por tal como estaba, daba la impresión de que el agresor se acababa de marchar. No cabe duda de que cuando la mató todavía estaban practicando el acto. Pero ¿a quién podría haber rechazado tan violentamente? —

Syaoran volvió a mirar por la ventana.

—Eriol, quiero hablar con Lulú. ¿Puedes traérmela? —

El hermano pequeño asintió.

—¿Has averiguado algo? —

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

—Puede. No estoy seguro. Primero tengo que hablar con la chica —respondió. Eriol esbozó una sonrisa, confiando plenamente en la inocencia de su hermano. —Iré a buscarla. Será mejor que averigües algo antes de que Townsend llegue—

Una vez que Eriol se hubo marchado. Syaoran se acercó a Sakura y la miró a los ojos.

—Gracias por confiar en mí —murmuró.

—No sería una buena esposa si no lo hiciera —repuso ella dulcemente, acariciándole el rostro.

Él se apartó y se volvió.

—Podría haberla matado, Sakura, si hubiera llegado primero. Estaba de tan mal genio que derribé a Eriol al tratar de impedir que fuera a casa de Meiling. Cuando leí la nota quise matarla. Y al verla en el suelo, con la ropa rasgada y el cuerpo, del que tan orgullosa estaba, desnudo, me di cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de arrebatarle la vida. Me alarmé al pensar en lo que había estado a punto de hacernos. —Se volvió—. ¿Lo ves?, me dio igual que estuviera muerta. No sentí dolor por su pérdida, sino alivio por haberme librado de ella y no tener que ser colgado por ello. Pero pude haberla asesinado... —

—¡Oh, mi amor! —exclamó Sakura, abrazándolo—. Tal vez estuvieras furioso, pero nada me hará creer que eres capaz de cometer semejante atrocidad. No es propio de ti. —

Syaoran la abrazó con fuerza, encontrando consuelo en su fe incondicional en él.

—Oh, Sakura, Sakura—murmuró—. Te amo tanto. Te necesito. Te deseo a todas horas. —

Lágrimas de dicha acudieron a los ojos de Sakura mientras permanecía envuelta en sus brazos. Era tan reconfortante ser amada por él.

Syaoran aspiró la fragancia del cabello de su amada y bajó la vista.

Lentamente él relajó los dedos y, allí, en la palma de su mano, yacía el diamante de Ieran Lee.

El sheriff Townsend arrestó a Syaoran por la noche. No hubo palabras. Estaba convencido de que era su hombre y no quería perder el tiempo en discusiones. Tan pronto entró en la casa, anunció a Syaoran que estaba bajo arresto y quince minutos más tarde estaba de camino a Charleston acompañado por dos ayudantes.

Sakura se quedó muy preocupada. Syaoran no había podido hablar con Lulú. De hecho, nadie había dado con ella. Había desaparecido. Nadie la había visto tras huir hacia el bosque. Los pocos esclavos que quedaban en Oakley se habían mantenido apartados de la mansión, a salvo en sus cabañas. Preferían no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo tras la muerte de Meiling, a la que ahora estaban preparando para trasladarla a Charleston la mañana siguiente. Tampoco tenían la certeza de que Lulú hubiese regresado. Eriol envió a varios hombres a buscarla al campo mientras él y Yamazaki lo harían en la ciudad. Pero no dieron con ella en ninguno de los dos lugares.

Al atardecer, Sakura caminaba arriba y abajo por la habitación, padeciendo la ausencia de Syaoran. Se preguntaba por su estado. El sheriff Townsend había sido tan testarudo. No había querido escuchar el razonamiento de su marido y probablemente ya lo estaría tratando como si lo hubieran condenado. Se estremeció al pensarlo. Se dirigió a la ventana y apoyó su rostro contra el cristal. Estaba oscuro como boca de lobo y el viento soplaba agitando los árboles. Había empezado a llover, pero esta vez no lo estaba disfrutando. Sentía desdicha y desesperación.

Se acostó en la cama sin hacer ruido, agotada, y contempló el dosel en la oscuridad. Era muy consciente del vacío que había a su lado.

* * *

 **AVISO DE CAMIKO NO PUNISHMENT:**

 _No habrá avances del próximo capítulo, ya que és el CAPÍTULO FINAL._

 _REVIEWS!_

 _GRACIAS INFINITAS!_


	22. Chapter 22

LA FLOR DEL CAPITÁN: CAPÍTULO FINAL

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura despertó al oír el rugido del viento. Fuertes ráfagas empujaban a unas nubes espesas y grises que surcaban el firmamento veloces, y una luz amarillenta envolvía la tierra. La lluvia caía con moderación, pero las gotas golpeaban con fuerza los cristales, empujadas por el temporal. Se avecinaba una tormenta.

El día transcurrió lentamente y la lluvia causó estragos en sus nervios. Eriol, calado hasta los huesos, entró varias veces en el dormitorio sin noticias de Lulú. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitió, estaban perdiendo la esperanza de encontrar a la chica con vida.

Era ya tarde cuando Sakura, incapaz de permanecer sentada en Harthaven y deseando ayudar a su esposo, se atavió con su equipo de montar y una capa con capucha. Descendió por las escaleras sin hacer ruido. Temía que Hatti la sorprendiera. Si la obstinada anciana de color la descubría intentando salir en medio de la tormenta, la detendría. Y sabía que James, el mozo de cuadra, también se opondría a ensillar a Bella Dama.

Al final consiguió escapar y se dirigió a los establos, donde James estaba poniendo heno fresco en el suelo de las caballerizas. Al abrir la puerta, el hombre se sobresaltó y la miró mientras la joven luchaba contra el viento para no salir despedida. Dejó caer la horquilla al suelo y corrió en su ayuda.

—¿Qué hace saliendo con este tiempo, señora Lee? —inquirió el hombre —. Debería estar en la casa, alejada de este vendaval. —

—Quiero sacar a Bella Dama, James —repuso Sakura—. ¿Puedes ensillarla? Ya he montado otras veces bajo la lluvia, así que no te preocupes. —

—Pero, señora Lee, se avecina una tormenta —protestó James—. Cuando se pone así, las contraventanas salen volando y los árboles caen. No es seguro. El señor Lee me despellejará vivo si se entera que ensillé el caballo con éste tiempo. —

—Yo no se lo voy a decir, James —respondió obstinada—. Si lo averigua, le diré que te obligué a hacerlo. Ahora apresúrate a ensillar a Bella Dama. Tenemos que encontrar a Lulú para que pueda decirle a Townsend que el señor Lee no asesinó a la señorita Meiling. —

James la miró asustado, como si fuera a añadir algo, pero permaneció en silencio, con expresión de preocupación.

—Si no la ensillas, James, me la llevaré así —sentenció.

El mozo salió sacudiendo la cabeza. A Sakura le pareció que habían transcurrido horas hasta que Bella Dama estuvo lista. James comprobó la cincha por quinta vez.

—Señora Lee, puede que esté inquieta por la tormenta —la previno. Su expresión evidenciaba su preocupación.

—Oh, calla, James —ordenó—. Tengo que irme. —

Él cedió a regañadientes y la ayudó a montar. Pero todavía sostenía la brida, muerto de miedo. Sus labios empezaron a temblar y Sakura pensó que aún podría impedirle la salida. Al final, le entregó las riendas y se volvió para abrir las puertas del establo. La joven espoleó al caballo y se adentró en la tormenta. Tuvo la sensación de estar entrando en otro mundo. El viento, la lluvia y los relámpagos se unían formando un pandemónium. Bella Dama se detuvo y resopló, pero la muchacha volvió a espolearlo para que continuara. El viento azotó su capa y la lluvia la empapó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los rayos desgarraron el cielo secundados por el fragor de los truenos.

Sakura se volvió y divisó por encima del hombro a James envuelto en la tormenta, obervándola alejarse. Durante una milésima de segundo estuvo tentada a regresar y apaciguar los temores del criado... y los suyos propios. No podía negar que estaba asustada. Pero la idea se desvaneció rápidamente. Hubiera podido permanecer esperando en casa, pero la vida de Syaoran dependía de Lulú y ¿qué mejor lugar para resguardarse de la tormenta que la casa desierta de su antigua señora?

Se adentró en el bosque al galope, donde las ramas la azotaron y arañaron. Los árboles se mecían decididos a arrojarla del caballo al tiempo que el viento rugía con rabia. La yegua resbaló y se zarandeó de un lado a otro del camino embarrado, cortándose las patas con la maleza. Sakura tuvo que concentrarse para no resbalar y, desesperada, agarró las riendas con fuerza y hundió la cabeza en la crin de Bella Dama. El trayecto se convirtió en una batalla en la que caballo y jinete se enfrentaron al viento y a la lluvia, al bosque y al barro.

De pronto el viento amainó y la lluvia dejó de golpear la espalda de Sakura. La joven se dió cuenta de que el caballo se había detenido, extenuado. Alzó la cabeza y vio que estaban al abrigo de la mansión de Oakley. La casa solariega surgía amenazadora en la tormenta, iluminada débilmente por el día gris y deprimente. Se apeó, con piernas temblorosas, y se apoyó en el animal sudoroso hasta recuperar las fuerzas.

Empujada por la esperanza y el miedo, cruzó el pórtico y se adentró en la inquietante estructura. Cerró la puerta al vendaval y contempló a su alrededor. Luego se desprendió de las botas embarradas y la capa empapada. Parecía que la casa se inclinaba empujada por la ventisca, sus ráfagas colándose por las grietas de las contraventanas, agitando las cortinas y colgaduras, haciendo vibrar los cristales. El suelo crujía bajo sus pisadas, las paredes se quejaban y los guijarros revoloteaban en el tejado.

En cada habitación se proyectaban sombras que se movían lentamente y, de las entrañas del caserón azotado por el temporal, se oían chirridos y portazos. La mansión parecía estar molesta con la intrusa, pero el objetivo de Sakura era mucho más importante que su aprensión. Tenía que asegurarse de que Lulú no estaba escondida en algún rincón.

La llamó, pero nadie respondió. Buscó en todas las estancias con una minuciosidad nacida de la desesperación. Las habitaciones del primer piso estaban oscuras. Las cortinas estaban echadas sin dejar que la luz se filtrara a través de ellas. Continuó su búsqueda, escudriñando todos los lugares lo suficientemente amplios para esconder a una persona. Descorrió las cortinas y abrió las puertas. La actividad la hizo entrar en calor y alejar el frío que albergaban sus huesos.

Subió corriendo por las escaleras con las faldas por encima de las rodillas, con unos modales impropios de una dama, y continuó rastreando el segundo piso. En él, parecía que la tormenta estaba todavía más cerca. Las corrientes de aire eran heladas y la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza el tejado. Las contraventanas se cerraban de golpe empujadas por las ramas de los árboles. Irrumpió en todas las habitaciones, mirando debajo de las camas.

Su búsqueda resultó infructuosa. La entrada al desván era una pequeña trampilla en el techo, inalcanzable sin escaleras. Regresó al primer piso y, al percatarse de que no había comprobado el salón, entró en él.

Sakura se quedó helada. El cortinaje había sido arrancado de las ventanas y había una silla rota en el suelo. Una mesa con solo tres patas se balanceaba frente a la chimenea. Sobre el escritorio no había nada; papeles, plumas y tintero estaban desparramados sobre la alfombra que había debajo. Varios libros habían caído de la librería y los que todavía permanecían en ella, estaban muy desordenados. Habían revuelto la sala como si hubieran estado buscando un objeto de suma importancia.

Aunque no había razón para creer que no hubiese sido hallado, Sakura empezó a investigar cada rincón como solo una mujer es capaz de hacerlo. No tenía la menor idea de lo que buscaba. Únicamente intuía que podía haber algo.

Rastreó con los ojos la alfombra y la superficie de cada mueble. Arregló los objetos y comprobó cada recoveco. La mampara de la chimenea estaba ligeramente ladeada y su acusado sentido de la pulcritud, la llevó a enderezarla. Al hacerlo, un extraño centelleo llamó su atención. El objeto estaba alojado en una grieta, entre dos ladrillos, en el suelo de la chimenea. Se agachó y se quedó boquiabierta.

Era uno de los pendientes de diamantes de Ieran Lee, sus pendientes, del par que le había entregado a Hint. Lo recogió y lo contempló incrédula.

En la nota que Meiling había enviado a Syaoran afirmaba tener una información que debía contarle. ¿Y qué otro secreto podía haber descubierto que no fuera lo de William Court? No había otro, se dijo.

Pero ¿por qué Hint se lo había revelado? Seguro que se había dado cuenta de que Syaoran no iba a permitir que continuara chantajeándola a cambio de su silencio. Si Meiling se hubiera enterado de lo de la muerte de William, habría hecho todo lo posible para contárselo a Syaoran por despecho. Entonces ¿por qué el señor Hint se lo había contado a Meiling? ¿Por qué le había dado los pendientes? ¿Por qué razón había puesto en peligro su fortuna mediante un acto tan estúpido? ¿Se había enamorado de la mujer y pensaba sobornarla con esas baratijas? ¿Ese horrible hombre? Meiling se hubiera burlado de él en su cara.

Pero ¿era eso? ¿La había asesinado por haberse burlado de él o para asegurar su silencio? ¿Poseía la fuerza suficiente para romperle el cuello?

Syaoran podía hacerlo, lo sabía, pero ¿tenía ese hombre, que era la mitad que su esposo, la fuerza suficiente para llevar a cabo ese acto?

—Vaya, pero si es mi buena amiga, la señora Lee —dijo una voz.

Sakura se volvió, alarmada. No había duda de a quién pertenecía esa voz estridente. El pánico la paralizó. Hint, arañado y magullado, la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Veo que ha encontrado el pendiente —observó.

Ella asintió con cautela.

—En la chimenea —dijo él entre risas—. No pensé en ese lugar. Dios la bendiga por haberlo hallado por mí. Creí que nunca lo encontraría. —

—Le... —Sakura se atragantó, y empezó de nuevo—. ¿Le dio los pendientes a Meiling? —

—Bueno... no exactamente —explicó Hint—. Se los mostré y le prometí una vida desahogada conmigo. —Su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca—. Cuando los vio, supo que eran suyos. No paró hasta descubrir por qué los tenía yo. Entonces, cuando le expliqué lo del pobre Willy, sus ojos brillaron extrañamente y me los arrebató y juró venganza. Se volvió loca. Al principio me costó entenderla. Estaba fuera de sus casillas, tan pronto reía como lloraba. Todo el rato gritando que se iba a vengar de usted. Juró que la vería colgada. Tuve que golpearla para que volviera en sí. Con una frialdad espeluznante me contó lo que le haría. Le dije que estaba siendo una estúpida, que podría vengarse con el dinero que usted me iba a dar. Yo sabía que cuando su marido se enterara de lo del chantaje, ya no habría más joyas, sabe, y que incluso podría matarme para mantener mi boca cerrada. Pero no quiso escucharme. Quería verla colgada del cuello, pero primero deseaba contárselo a su esposo y ver cómo suplicaba por su vida. Envió a Lulú a buscarlo con la nota. La chica me vio alterado y huyó con la nota mientras Meiling y yo discutíamos. Traté de hacerla entrar en razón y de convencerla de que podíamos ser ricos, pero me dijo que quería verla colgada. Estaba decidida a contárselo a su esposo y a mostrarle los pendientes como prueba. Se burló de mí y me llamó sapo repugnante... dijo que me había estado engañando para ver qué podía sacarme. Le hice los vestidos gratis, y me llamó cerdo, caricatura odiosa de un hombre. La amaba, de veras, y ella me insultó. —Rompió a llorar—. Me pegó dos veces cuando le dije que había copiado su vestido, el de usted, para dárselo a ella y entonces me insultó brutalmente haciéndome pedazos. No pude evitarlo. Mis manos rodearon su cuello sin saber lo que hacían. Ella se asustó y se apartó de mí escondiéndose tras las cortinas. Pero la agarré y la tiré al suelo. No sabía que poseía tanta fuerza. Me pegó patadas y me dio un puñetazo digno de un hombre. Me apartó de ella a fuerza de golpes. Nos peleamos por toda la habitación, como puede ver. Pero pude disfrutar de ella, y ella también de mí. Todavía creía que podíamos ser felices juntos. Pero me escupió en la cara y me llamó monstruo, me dijo que cuando llegara su esposo vería a un verdadero hombre. Mis manos estrujaron su cuello, hasta arrebatarle la vida. No pude detenerlas. Las aparté cuando llegó su marido. Estaba muy furioso. No llamó ni a la puerta. Apenas me dio tiempo a esconderme. —

—¿Quiere decir que todavía estaba aquí cuando llegó mi esposo? —inquirió Sakura atónita.

—Sí —afirmó Hint—. Entró hecho una furia. Me asusté al verlo tan grande. Tal vez me libré de él cuando vio que su trabajo estaba hecho. Luego apareció otro hombre con lentes, muy parecido a su esposo, que salió tras él, pero tampoco me vió—

—¿Por qué me está contando todo esto, señor Hint? —preguntó Sakura asustada ante la posible respuesta.

—¿Por qué no, ahora? —repuso él—. Desde el instante en que encontró el pendiente, supo que había sido yo el que había matado a Meiling. Démelo antes de que vuelva a perderse. —Se lo arrebató y se lo quedó mirando durante un largo rato—. Cuando estaba confeccionando sus vestidos, Meiling me dijo que para ella yo no era un tullido. Me llamó «mi amor» y dejó que acariciara y besara sus pechos. La amaba, de veras, y ella me llamó sapo. —Las lágrimas cayeron por su desagradable semblante. Alzó la vista entornando los ojos—. No era la primera mujer que mataba por burlarse de mí —confesó—. El vestido que llevaba usted cuando huyó de la tienda de Willy, pertenecía a otra que se burló de mí. Willy, el tipo, pensó que no había regresado porque no podía pagarlo. —Soltó una carcajada—. No regresó porque estaba muerta. Le rompí el cuello igual que a Meiling. También a la señorita Scott, por burlarse de mí. —

Hint se acercó amenazador a Sakura, que percibió el horrible olor a colonia y comprendió lo que acababa de decirle. Al recordar la primera vez que había olido esa pestilencia, se sobresaltó.

—¡Estaba detrás de las cortinas de la tienda de William Court! —exclamó la joven—. ¡Me vio salir huyendo con el vestido! —

El hombre esbozó una horrible sonrisa.

—Sí —confirmó—. Ni siquiera miró atrás. Tengo que agradecérselo. Me facilitó el trabajo. —

—¿El trabajo? —inquirió Sakura sin comprender.

—Sí, mi trabajo —repitió Hint—. ¿De veras creyó que había matado usted a Willy? ¿Con esa pequeña herida que le hizo? No. Únicamente se desmayó, más por el vino que por lo que le hizo. —

—¿Quiere decir que está vivo? —preguntó ella, incrédula.

Hint se echó a reír sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No, señora —negó—. Le rajé el cuello. Fue fácil. Todos esos años haciendo los trajes para él. Él decía a todo el mundo que eran suyos, pero no sabía ni enhebrar una aguja. Fue muy sencillo. Aunque... la cocinera vio cómo lo asesinaba. Regresó a lavar los platos y me vió con el cuchillo. Tuve que abandonar Inglaterra por su culpa. No pude ponerle las manos encima. Huyó como Lulú, demasiado asustada para morir, y no pude encontrarla. —

Sakura, perpleja, retrocedió hasta la chimenea. ¡Y ella todo este tiempo pensando que había matado a un hombre!, pensó.

—No me va a resultar fácil matarla, señora —admitió el jorobado—. Nunca me ha hecho daño. De algún modo, hasta ha sido amable conmigo. Es usted tan hermosa. Una vez le dije a Sybil que algunas de las mujeres más bellas del mundo habían llevado mis creaciones. Me refería a usted. Es la única que hace justicia a mis vestidos. Pero ahora, para salvar a su marido, les dirá a todos que yo maté a Meiling—

Hint se acercaba a ella, bloqueando su huida. Con la espalda en la chimenea, Sakura no podía retroceder más. Al ver las garras del asesino dirigirse hacia su cuello, las mismas que había visto en los sueños, una fuerza extraña le dio valor para enfrentarse a él pasara lo que pasara. Con un rápido movimiento consiguió esquivarlo. Él alcanzó su chaqueta de montar, y se la arrebató cuando la joven tiró con fuerza al tratar de huir de sus garras. Era muy rápido a pesar de su cuerpo contrecho. Consiguió agarrarle un pliegue de la falda, tiró de él con una fuerza aterradora y giró a la muchacha. Él, contempló el hombro que el traje hecho jirones había dejado al aire y se relamió de placer.

—Su piel es como la seda —musitó con lascivia—. Soy un aficionado a la dulzura de la carne femenina. Quizá podamos retrasar su... partida... un rato. —Le arrancó la tela que cubría sus senos. La prenda cayó al suelo, dejando a la joven cubierta únicamente por una enagua mojada. Los ojos del agresor se encendieron al contemplar el ligero material y empezó a jadear sobre ella como un perro hambriento sobre un hueso. Le rasgó la prenda hasta dejarla desnuda.

Sakura chilló y forcejeó con él, golpeándolo en el pecho. Pero era demasiado fuerte y se burlaba de sus esfuerzos lastimosos.

—No posee ni la mitad de la fuerza de Meiling —se mofó.

La aplastó contra él. Sakura intentó alejarse de él, asqueada. Hint besuqueó su cuello y sus senos. Luego la mordió viciosamente en un hombro. Sakura gritó de dolor, ya sin fuerzas. Sintió cómo la boca de Hint descendía hasta sus senos y se percató de que estaba a punto de morderla otra vez. Le había hecho inclinarse tanto, que estaba convencida de que ella era lo único que lo sujetaba. De repente, se acordó de cuando William Court la había intentado poseer; ella lo había tirado al suelo. No tenía tiempo para pensar si funcionaría ahora y, sin previo aviso, alzó los pies. Cayeron al acto. Al intentar impedir la caída, él la soltó. Sakura dió contra el suelo, rodó y se incorporó. Hint trató de cogerla, pero solo le rozó una pierna. La muchacha salió huyendo hacia las escaleras sin mirar atrás. Sabía que su agresor ya se había levantado y confió en que las escaleras le harían aminorar la marcha. Subió por los escalones jadeando, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Al llegar arriba, se volvió para mirar. Hint estaba empezando a ascender con una pistola en cada mano.

Sakura soltó un grito y entró en la primera habitación que encontró. La cruzó a toda prisa, se metió en una segunda habitación y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Solo se detuvo al llegar a la última estancia. No podía continuar sin salir al pasillo, y en éste estaba él, dubitativo, intentando averiguar dónde se encontraba ella.

Sakura cerró los ojos e intentó sosegarse. Su corazón latía con fuerza, impidiéndole oír en qué dirección había ido Hint. El repiqueteo de la lluviaempeoraba las cosas. Se apretó contra la pared, temblando, y comprobó la herida de su hombro. Tenía marcados los dientes de su asaltante. Si conseguía atraparla, no cesaría hasta destrozarla. Se preguntó si Sybil y Meiling habían tenido que sufrir la misma tortura. Las había violado y ahora iba tras ella. Súbitamente, apareció ante ella la visión de un hombre siniestro a caballo acercándose... acercándose hacia ella, envuelto en una capa negra. Pero esta vez su rostro era visible. Era el señor Hint.

Sakura se tapó los ojos para hacer desaparecer la horrible visión. ¡Ojalá Dios le concediera la muerte antes de que ese hombre abusara de ella!

Se estremeció apoyada contra la pared. Desnuda, las corrientes de aire eran heladas. Contempló su cuerpo desnudo y se mordió el labio. Quiso buscar algo de ropa en el armario que había junto a ella, pero no podía permitirse hacer el menor ruido.

Oyó portazos y que empujaban muebles en una de las habitaciones del fondo. Antes de moverse esperaría a que llegara a la estancia contigua. Si conseguía deslizarse por la puerta sin ser descubierta, podría llegar hasta las escaleras fácilmente y escapar de él. Su capa estaba en el vestíbulo. Si pudiera cogerla antes de ser sorprendida... Pero su vida valía más que su recato. ¡Oh, Señor, si pudiera escapar!

De pronto se percató de que Hint estaba en la habitación de al lado. Hizo girar el tirador con sumo cuidado, echando una ojeada a la puerta que separaba ambas estancias. Sin mirar al pasillo, salió y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. Retrocedió dos pasos y se volvió para pasar por delante de la habitación donde se encontraba él.

Súbitamente sintió una mano y soltó un grito.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó Syaoran, que luego la contempló alarmado por su cuerpo desnudo.

Sakura lo abrazó sollozando, sin preguntar por obra de qué milagro había conseguido salir de la cárcel y reunirse con ella. Estaba calado hasta los huesos, pero su abrazo húmedo la sosegó. De repente oyó los pasos de Thomas Hint. Sus latidos se dispararon y tiró bruscamente de su marido.

—¡Oh, Syaoran, date prisa! —exclamó—. Está armado. —

Syaoran palideció.

—¿Te ha hecho daño, Sakura? —inquirió consternado.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de responder. Sabía a qué se refería, pero no podía detenerse a tranquilizarlo. Lo empujó hacia un dormitorio, al otro lado del pasillo. Estaba cerrando la puerta cuando Hint abrió la suya. El hombre la vio de inmediato y levantó la pistola. Sakura se quedó petrificada. El arma se disparó. La bala le rozó la oreja y se incrustó en la puerta, astillando la madera. Conmocionada, Sakura la cerró de un portazo.

Syaoran no se paró a preguntar. El disparo había pasado demasiado cerca de su esposa. Tiró de ella con fuerza y se apoyaron contra la pared junto a la puerta, Sakura detrás de él. El tirador empezó a girar. De pronto se abrió y el señor Hint entró.

Syaoran le agarró del brazo y le retorció la muñeca haciendo que una de las pistolas se estrellara contra el suelo. El señor Hint se volvió sobresaltado. Por la expresión de su semblante estaba claro que no sabía que Syaoran estaba en la habitación. Ya no perseguía a una dama indefensa, sino también a su marido. Hint vio que el puño del hombre se dirigía hacia su rostro e intentó esquivarlo, sin conseguirlo del todo. El puñetazo le rozó la mejilla y, aunque no lo sintió con toda su fuerza, lo lanzó contra la pared. Aturdido, apuntó al abdomen de Syaoran con la pistola que le quedaba. Oyó gritar a Sakura.

—Me ha arrebatado la pistola equivocada, señor Lee. Es una lástima, ¿no cree? —observó Hint.

Syaoran avanzó hacia él con un brillo mortífero en los ojos. Su esposa volvió a chillar agarrándole del brazo y tirando de él con todas sus fuerzas para hacerle retroceder. Pero no lo consiguió.

—¡No me ha hecho daño, Syaoran! ¡Logré escapar a tiempo! —gritó Sakura.

Syaoran se detuvo. La miró y parte de la violencia que se reflejaba en su semblante desapareció.

—Él mató a Meiling —explicó ella.

—Sí, fui yo —admitió Hint, mirando a Syaoran con una sonrisa—. Y no voy a pensármelo dos veces antes de matarlos a ustedes también. Pero creo que ya sabía que había sido yo, ¿verdad? —

—Tal vez —replicó Syaoran. Retrocedió unos pasos llevándose a Sakura con él.

—Sí. Estoy seguro —afirmó Hint—. Oí que había estado preguntando por mí en la ciudad. Empezó a curiosear el día que vino a la tienda, queriendo saber cuándo había dejado Inglaterra y qué clase de tipo era. Lo que deseo saber es por qué. —

Syaoran esbozó una sonrisa y se quitó la camisa con toda tranquilidad.

—Mi mujer lo mencionó en varias ocasiones —contestó.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida. Él le sonrió tratando de sosegarla y le colocó la camisa por encima. Pero al ver la marca de los dientes del señor Hint en su cuerpo, su expresión se endureció.

—Vaya, veo que se ha fijado en las señales de su esposa —se mofó Hint—. Es una mujer muy delicada, ¿no cree? Está realmente adorable sin ropa. Eso es algo difícil de admitir en mi profesión. Pero es cierto. No he visto a nadie que sea tan hermosa. Y además es más hábil que la mayoría. Huyó de mí antes de que pudiera disfrutar de sus encantos. Es escurridiza como una anguila.

—Si le hubiera puesto la mano encima, ahora estaría muerto —gruñó Syaoran. Hint sonrió con desdén.

—De modo que le habló de mí, ¿eh? Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. Cuando la vi huir de la tienda del pobre Willy, pensé que estaría tan asustada que no se atrevería ni a pronunciar mi nombre, creía que había sido ella la que lo había matado. No me imaginé que hablaría. Pero, entonces ¿por qué se asustó tanto cuando le dije que se lo contaría a usted si no compraba mi silencio? —inquirió.

—Me temo que élla no sabía que me lo había dicho —repuso Syaoran.

Hint arrugó la frente.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo dice? No tiene sentido —declaró.

—No importa, Hint —comentó Syaoran—. Ahora, si es usted tan amable de decirme qué le dió mi mujer, le estaría muy agradecido. —

—Ya sabe lo que me dió, o parte de lo que me dió —contestó Hint—. Vi cómo cogía el pendiente de diamantes junto al cuerpo de Meiling. —Urgó en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó las joyas para mostrárselas

—. Para satisfacer su curiosidad. — Sonrió—. Bonito lote ¿no cree? Igual que su esposa, tan bonita con su piel sedosa y su cabello cobrizo. Me apuesto a que cualquier hombre se moriría por tocar sus tetas, bellas y suaves y... —

—¿También violó y mató a Sybil Scott? —interrumpió Syaoran.

Hint lo miró con los ojos entornados.

—Sí. Se burló de mí igual que Meiling. La seguí desde Charleston y gocé de sus encantos en el bosque. Pero no era ni la mitad de hermosa que su mujer. —

—¿También era usted el del bosque cerca del molino? —volvió a interrogarle. —Sí —confirmó Hint—. Casi no pude evitarlo ese día. La deseaba. Cuando el vendedor ambulante me vendió el traje, supe que estaba aquí. Traté de que me dijera dónde había conseguido el vestido, pero no pudo decírmelo. Cuando la vi en el bosque supe que era la misma chiquilla que había huido de Willy al intentar violarla. También se escabulló de él y le clavó un cuchillo. —

—¡No! —gritó Sakura—. Cayó sobre él mientras peleábamos. —

—Pensó que lo había matado, pero no estaba muerto... todavía. No hasta que le rajé el cuello —afirmó Hint.

—¿Ha asesinado a toda esa gente, sin que nunca hayan sospechado de usted? — preguntó Syaoran.

—Sí, y a mucha más —confesó Hint con orgullo—. Lo pasé mal cuando tuve que huir de Inglaterra, pero no me cogieron y nadie ha sospechado de mí aquí. —

—Debe de creerse muy listo —apuntó Syaoran.

—Lo suficiente para añadir dos más a mi lista. —Los amenazó con el arma—. Pero deseo gozar de su esposa delante de usted. Nunca he hecho nada parecido a eso. —

—¡Como le ponga una mano encima, lo mataré! —

Hint se echó a reír. Luego, los miró con un brillo antinatural en los ojos.

—Sí, será muy agradable. Ya me lo imagino... atado, inmovilizado mientras yo gozo de su mujer en la cama. Se volverá loco cuando vea que la penetro. Haré que grite cada vez que saboree un bocado. —

Sakura abrazó a Syaoran con fuerza, apretando la cabeza contra su pecho.

—La mataré yo mismo antes de dejar que le ponga sus viciosas manos encima — juró Syaoran—. Pero no va a conseguir ni acercarse un poco. Será mejor que apunte bien con esa pistola. Si no me mata con esa única bala, no vivirá mucho tiempo después de haber apretado el gatillo. —

—Puedo matarle sin ninguna dificultad —amenazó Hint, apuntándole al corazón con su arma.

De pronto, Sakura se colocó delante de su marido. Este intentó apartarla, pero ella se aferró a él salvajemente.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Sakura, aparta! —gritó Syaoran.

—¡No! —exclamó ella—. Solo tiene una bala. Únicamente puede matar a uno. Deja que sea yo —suplicó—. Prefiero morir antes de que me toque otra vez. No podría soportarlo. —

—Su esposa tiene razón, señor —admitió Hint—. No puedo matarlos a los dos con una sola bala. Será interesante ver a cuál alcanzo. Están tan ansiosos por morir el uno por el otro... —se burló—. Usted, señor, es un ser muy galante. Dijo que mataría a su esposa antes de que le pusiera una mano encima. ¡Qué caballero! Se cree que no soy digno de acostarme con un cadáver. —

—No es digno ni de pisar el suelo por el que camina —le escupió— ¡No dejaré que ningún hombre la toque y, usted, maldito tullido, cree que no voy a luchar a vida o muerte para mantenerla a salvo de su depravación!—

—No tiene elección —espetó Hint con desprecio. Apuntó por encima de Sakura a la cabeza de Syaoran: Se acercó a la joven y le arrebató la camisa que cubría su cuerpo. Luego retrocedió y se regaló la vista con sus muslos y sus nalgas—. Me gusta más así. —

Syaoran avanzó inmediatamente con furia, pero Hint volvió a amenazarle.

—Retroceda o le vuelo la cabeza a su esposa. —

La tormenta lanzó una rama contra los cristales de la ventana, haciéndolos añicos y sobresaltando a Hint, que miró a su alrededor confundido. Syaoran aprovechó la ocasión para abalanzarse sobre él, pero Hint disparó la pistola. Al ver a su marido tambalearse hacia atrás, Sakura soltó un grito. El herido se llevó una mano al hombro, que empezaba a sangrar profusamente, y esbozó una sonrisa diabólica.

Hint se percató de su error. El hombre no estaba muerto y sabía que se aseguraría de quitarle la vida. Ahora ya no era el perseguidor sino la presa. Aterrorizado, se precipitó hacia la puerta y, a pesar de la cojera, consiguió huir a una velocidad asombrosa. Syaoran salió tras él sin dudarlo un minuto. Sakura, aturdida, permaneció unos segundos inmóvil.

La impresión de ver a Syaoran alcanzado por la bala había sido muy fuerte. Salió de la habitación a tiempo para ver a su marido bajar por las escaleras detrás de Hint. Éste miró horrorizado hacia atrás permitiendo ver a Sakura la espuma que rezumaba de su boca. Su lengua golpeaba enérgicamente los gruesos labios y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Al llegar al primer piso, empezó a dar vueltas sin saber qué hacer. Miró la pistola que todavía tenía en la mano y, al darse cuenta de que ya no le servía, la arrojó contra Syaoran. Éste la esquivó y el arma se estrelló contra el suelo.

Hint corrió hacia la puerta, pero su adversario, mucho más ágil, se abalanzó sobre él. Los dos cayeron al suelo. Syaoran se incorporó enseguida y propinó un tremendo puñetazo al jorobado. El hombre cayó hacia atrás sangrando. Syaoran lo levantó otra vez y lo estrelló contra la pared con la fuerza suficiente para romperle la espalda. El señor Hint gritó de dolor. Su adversario volvió a propinarle otro puñetazo, esta vez en el abdomen. Cuando el tullido se encogió, Syaoran lo enderezó lanzándole un brutal gancho en la mandíbula. El asesino suplicó por su vida mientras trataba de liberarse con desesperación. Pero Syaoran no tenía intención de dejarle marchar.

—¡No vas a tener otra oportunidad de hincarle los dientes a mi esposa, bastardo! —exclamó Syaoran.

Sakura estaba aterrorizada. Jamás había visto a su esposo actuar con tanta violencia. Parecía no molestarle la herida del hombro. Los dos hombres estaban cubiertos de sangre; era imposible saber quién era el que sangraba más. Syaoran golpeaba a Hint una y otra vez. Sakura bajó por las escaleras con las piernas temblorosas en dirección a ellos. Con una mano se cubría el busto y con la otra, la entrepierna.

Sakura no pudo soportarlo por más tiempo. Corrió hacia su marido y le agarró del brazo.

—¡Syaoran, basta! —exclamó—. ¡Vas a matarlo! ¡Por el amor de Dios, para! —

Aturdido, Syaoran soltó a Hint y observó cómo este caía al suelo. Hint se agarró a la cintura de su contrincante con un gemido, pero este ya no estaba interesado en él. Tampoco Sakura deseaba presenciar la brutalidad a la que podía llegar su esposo cuando perdía los estribos. Lo contemplaron con lástima antes de volverse. Luego Sakura examinó la herida de Syaoran y, al tocarla, este hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Tenemos que ir a casa de inmediato, Syaoran —apuntó la joven—. Hay que extraer la bala del hombro. —

Syaoran consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

—Me temo que no podemos ir a casa, por lo menos hasta dentro de un rato —dijo —. Tendremos que pasar la noche aquí. La tormenta es muy peligrosa. Ha empeorado desde que llegué y probablemente se ha duplicado desde que lo hiciste tú. —

—Pero hay que limpiar esa herida —insistió Sakura—. ¿Y Alger? ¿Quién va a amamantarlo? —

Syaoran soltó una carcajada y la atrajo hacia sí sin pensar en la sangre que le cubría el pecho.

—Tendrás que cuidar tú de mi hombro, cielo y en cuanto a Alger, mandé a James a buscar una nodriza por si no podíamos regresar. Una misión perfecta para James por haberte ensillado el caballo. Fue un acto temerario salir de casa con esta tormenta, Sakura, y todavía más ir en busca de Lulú.

—Pero, querido —protestó ella—, no podía quedarme sentada de brazos cruzados. —

Ni Syaoran ni Sakura se percataron de la figura que se arrastraba en dirección la puerta. Al notar una ráfaga de aire acompañada de lluvia, se volvieron y descubrieron que Hint huía. Este se arrastraba luchando contra el viento, que ahora tenía una intensidad demoníaca.

Syaoran también tuvo que luchar contra él para llegar hasta la puerta. Pero cuando lo hizo, Hint ya estaba corriendo por el porche hacia los caballos. Syaoran no llegó a tiempo para impedir que Hint montara a Leopold. Le gritó, pero su voz se perdió en el vendaval.

Hint tiró de las riendas, tratando de mantenerse erguido. Reía a carcajadas a pesar de su inestablidad, pensando en cómo había logrado vencer al hombre corpulento que tenía tras él. Había recibido muchos azotes de parte de su padre cuando era pequeño, y su cuerpo se había endurecido. Ningún mortal podría acabar con él tan fácilmente. Con una carcajada espeluznante, espoleó a Leopold, y el animal se adentró velozmente en la tormenta hecho una furia.

Sakura se hallaba en el porche, luchando contra el viento y la lluvia, Syaoran pasó por delante de ella con el cabello y los pantalones empapados y la sangre aguada resbalando por el pecho. Se volvió hacia ella para decirle algo, pero Sakura no pudo oír nada debido a la fuerte tormenta. El hombre le señaló la casa para que entrara. De pronto un rayo iluminó el cielo y el ruido ensordecedor de un trueno explotó sobre sus cabezas. Otro rayo rasgó el firmamento cuando Sakura vió a Leopold encabritarse, asustado. Hint, incapaz de mantenerse sobre la silla de montar, se precipitó al suelo.

La rama de un árbol se partió, cansada de luchar contra el viento, y cayó sobre Hint con todo su peso. Otro relámpago iluminó a Sakura, que soltó un grito ahogado. Corrió en dirección a Syaoran, pero éste ya se dirigía hacia donde yacía Hint. Vio cómo alcanzaba a éste y trataba de levantar la rama.

Syaoran se arrodilló juntó al hombre, pero se volvió para mirar a su esposa y por su gesto, esta supo que no había razón para intentar apartar la rama, pues Hint ya no podía sentirla. Estaba muerto. Se había hecho justicia.

Syaoran se alejó del cuerpo deformado de Hint. Al llegar junto a Sakura, la abrazó bajo un nuevo relámpago, y la acompañó hasta la casa.

—Entra —gritó Syaoran—. Tengo que llevar a Leopold y a Bella Dama al establo. —

—Deja que te ayude —se ofreció Sakura—. No estás en condiciones de hacerlo tú solo. —

—No. Entra y quédate ahí —ordenó Syaoran—. No tardaré mucho. Busca todo lo que necesites para curarme el hombro y cuando regrese dejaré que me atiendas. —

Syaoran la empujó al interior y cerró la puerta. Ella se dispuso de inmediato a buscar lo necesario para curar la herida de su esposo. Encontró ungüento, coñac y sábanas limpias. Lo dejó todo junto a una cama que había preparado en el segundo piso y que había rodeado de candelabros. Ya era de noche y, excepto por los relámpagos, la mansión estaba totalmente oscura. Recuperó la camisa de Syaoran, en una habitación al otro lado del pasillo, y se la puso. No deseaba tocar la ropa de Meiling.

Cuando Syaoran entró, Sakura, ansiosa, le esperaba en el vestíbulo. El candelabro que llevaba le dejó ver la palidez del rostro de su esposo. Este, muy débil, se estremeció y se tambaleó contra la puerta.

Sakura corrió en su ayuda y lo envolvió en un edredón de algodón. La bala le había hecho un agujero en el hombro, y Syaoran se retorcía de dolor.

Sakura le ayudó a subir por las escaleras hasta la habitación. Al llegar a la cama, Sakura, cogió las tijeras e intentó cortar los pantalones mojados de Syaoran.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes que me ponga mañana cuando regresemos a casa, mi amor? —preguntó divertido—. Te aseguro que no me dejé ningún pantalón aquí cuando cortejaba a Meiling. Será mejor que me ayudes a sacármelos y secarlos—

Antes de ayudarla con la prenda, lo cual no era una tarea fácil cuando estaba mojado, Syaoran extrajo una bolsa de cuero y la depositó sobre la mesa. Cuando finalmente lo consiguieron, Sakura suspiró satisfecha y le indicó que se tumbara en la cama. Tras limpiar y examinar la herida, le dio una copa llena de coñac.

—No necesito más distracciones de las que tú me ofreces vestida con esa camisa —bromeó Syaoran—. Eres una enfermera muy tentadora y, si bebo demasiado coñac y te miro, me olvidaré de todo y usaré esta cama para algo más que para dormir. —

Sakura soltó una carcajada y observó cómo su esposo apuraba el contenido con aprobación. Había adoración en sus ojos al contemplarlo. Le apartó con ternura el cabello de la frente y le acarició el rostro. Syaoran tomó su mano y la besó amorosamente.

—Syaoran —dijo Sakura preocupada—. No poseo la fuerza suficiente para inmovilizarte y si tengo que extraerte la bala debes permanecer quieto. Necesitaría que Eriol estuviera aquí. —

—Haz lo que debas hacer, Sakura —convino él—. Lo haré por ti. Si Eriol estuviera aquí, tendría dificultades para inmovilizarme, pero por ti, me quedaré tan quieto como un viejo roble. —

Syaoran hizo honor a su palabra. Su frente se llenó de sudor, sus mandíbulas se tensaron, pero no hizo el menor movimiento mientras Sakura trataba de localizar la bala. Era ella la que mostraba más dolor. Se mordía el labio inferior y fruncía el entrecejo.

Finalmente, Sakura consiguió localizar el plomo y atraparlo con las tijeras. Luego, con manos sudorosas, lo extrajo. La sangre empezó a brotar de la herida y empapó los paños que Sakura presionó contra ella. Excepto por su frente húmeda, no había rastro de dolor en el semblante de su marido. Se sorprendió ante el control que este tenía sobre su propio cuerpo. Cuando la herida estuvo perfectamente vendada, la muchacha se sentó junto a él y le secó la frente.

—¿Crees que puedes dormir ahora? —preguntó, suavemente.

Syaoran le acarició el muslo.

—Cuando te miro, el dolor y las ganas de dormir desaparecen, mi amor. Estoy tentado de ejercer mis derechos maritales. Te eché de menos ayer noche, mujer. —

—Yo también, Syaoran—murmuró Sakura, besándole en los labios.

Syaoran la miró con ojos lujuriosos y procedió a quitarle la camisa.

—Puedo abrazarte si te acuestas en el hombro bueno. —

Sakura sopló todas las velas, dejando una encendida. Antes de deslizarse en la cama, depositó la camisa sobre una silla. Luego se acurrucó junto a él. Con la tormenta bramando fuera, la cama le pareció el paraíso. Permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que su curiosidad se despertó.

—¿Syaoran? —inquirió.

—¿Sí, cielo? —respondió él besándola en la frente.

—¿Por qué sospechaste de Hint tan pronto? —inquirió—. Dijo que habías estado haciendo preguntas acerca de él después de encontrárnoslo en el teatro. ¿Es cierto? —

—Sí —contestó Syaoran.

—Pero ¿por qué? —insistió ella.

—Cuando estuviste enferma en el viaje, no dejaste de repetir cosas en tu delirio —explicó Syaoran—. Una de esas cosas era el nombre del señor Hint. Estabas claramente asustada de ese hombre. Pero al ver cuánto le temías en el teatro, quise saber más acerca de él. —

Sakura lo contempló, pensativa.

—¿Qué más dije? —

—Hablaste bastante de tu padre —continuó con una sonrisa amable—, y de un tal William Court. La conclusión que saqué de tus desvaríos es que pensabas que habías matado a un hombre cuando este había intentado violarte. Siempre que hablabas de él lo hacías también de Hint y temías que este te acusara de asesinato. —

—¿Lo sabías y no dijiste nada? —inquirió ella incrédula.

—Quería que me lo contaras tú y que confiaras en mí —respondió Syaoran. Sakura tragó saliva intentando no llorar.

—Tenía miedo de hacerte daño o incluso de perderte. Deseaba tanto hacerte feliz y que no te sintieras avergonzado de mí.—

Syaoran sonrió con ternura.

—¿Crees que no he sido feliz a pesar de saberlo desde hace tiempo? No tienes secretos para mí, ¿sabes? —

—¿Ninguno? —preguntó la joven con cautela.

—Ninguno —afirmó Syaoran categóricamente—. Hasta sabía que deseabas una niña para fastidiarme. —

La muchacha soltó una carcajada y se ruborizó ligeramente.

—Oh, qué horror, Syaoran. Y mantuviste la boca cerrada para que no sospechara nada. Pero ¿sabías que el señor Hint era el asesino de Sybil y de Meiling? —preguntó Sakura, intrigada.

—Después de conocerlo me enteré que era el modisto de Sybil, pero no tenía pruebas de que fuera su asesino —explicó él—. Sin embargo, cuando asesinaron a Meiling, no lo dudé, pero necesitaba evidencias. Estaba seguro de que Lulú podría decirme que había estado con Meiling, pero Townsend llegó y me arrestó antes de que pudiera hablar con la chica. Townsend averiguó que Meiling había estado pagando sus facturas con dinero que yo le había dado y pensó que me estaba chantajeando por algo relacionado con la muerte de Sybil. Por eso estaba tan seguro y también, teniendo un testigo que me vio salir corriendo de su casa... —

—¿Le hablaste de tus sospechas? —preguntó Sakura.

—Sí —respondió Syaoran—. Y cuando Lulú apareció y le dijo que el señor Hint frecuentaba a Meiling, empezó a creerme. —

—¿Lulú fue a ver a Townsend? —inquirió la joven.

—Sí, entró en la casa después de ver cómo se alejaba Hint y encontró a Meiling muerta —explicó—. Luego se escondió hasta que pudo llegar hasta el sheriff. Me dejó libre, regresé a casa y me encontré con James deshaciéndose en disculpas inteligibles por que te dejó marchar en busca de Lulú. Por otro lado, y a pesar del peligro que corriste, probablemente habría logrado escapar de Charleston sin pagar por sus crímenes—

—Por eso me dijiste que había sido una locura ir en su busca —concluyó Sakura —. Ya se lo había contado todo a Townsend. Supongo que piensas que soy una niña ingenua sin remedio—

—Bueno... sé que no eres ninguna niña —bromeó él—. Pero estoy enojado por haberle dado las joyas que te regalé a ese sinvergüenza —la reprendió.

Sakura lo miró.

—Temía que te contara lo que había hecho —se excusó—. Y no hubiera estado bien que le hubiera dado las joyas de tu madre. Sé lo mucho que la querías. Fue muy doloroso tener que desprenderme de las que me habías regalado, pero era lo único que tenía. No debería haber sido tan inocente —se lamentó Sakura—, y tampoco debí haber creído que me daría un puesto de trabajo en la escuela de lady Cabot, pero tenía tantas ganas de marcharme de allí... —

Syaoran se volvió hacia ella sobresaltado. —¿Has dicho lady Cabot? —inquirió.

Ella asintió, insegura.

—Debía dar clases allí. —

Syaoran se echó a reír a mandíbula batiente.

—¿Clases de qué? ¿De cómo acostarse con un hombre? Mi queridísima esposa, el de lady Cabot es uno de los burdeles más selectos de Londres. Confieso que he estado allí una o dos veces. En fin, te habría encontrado allí si las cosas hubieran tomado otro rumbo... y está claro que te habría elegido. —

—¡Syaoran Lee! —exclamó Sakura, indignada—. ¿Estás diciendo que preferirías que hubiera ocurrido de ese modo? —Se incorporó hecha una furia y amenazó con dejar la cama, pero él la agarró con el brazo sano.

—No, cielo —la sosegó él—. Bromeaba. Deberías conocerme mejor. —

—No tenía ni idea de que fuera un lugar de esa clase —comentó Sakura, haciendo pucheros.

—Ya lo sé —respondió Syaoran—, y me alegro de que un tipo que pretendía llevarte a un lugar así, ahora está muerto. De lo contrario, estaría tentado a volver y retorcerle el pescuezo a ese bastardo. Tuvo lo que se merecía por intentar violarte. —

Sakuralo miró de soslayo.

—Tú prácticamente hiciste eso —observó con sarcasmo.

—Ya he pagado por ello teniendo que casarme con una muchacha tan engreída como tú —replicó Syaoran, sonriendo. Cogió la bolsa de cuero de encima de la mesa y la dejó caer sobre su vientre—. No vuelvas a deshacerte de ellas. La próxima vez no seré tan comprensivo. —

Sakura levantó la bolsa y la volcó, dejando caer sus joyas.

—¿Cómo conseguiste hacerte con ellas si la rama aplastaba el cuerpo de Hint? — inquirió bastante sorprendida.

—Cuando Hint cayó del lomo de Leopold, cayeron con él —respondió Syaoran. Les quité el barro en el establo. No entiendo por qué eligió montar a Leopold estando su caballo al lado. Pensé que a lo mejor era porque planeaba huir de Charleston antes de que Lulú tuviera la oportunidad de hablar. Pero es extraño que se llevara a Leopold. —

—Tal vez pensó que era más veloz —observó Sakura.

—Bueno, recibió lo que se merecía, igual que William Court —resolvió Syaoran —. Olvidémonos de ellos dos ahora. Se me ha ocurrido una idea para que cierta muchacha me recompense por su engreimiento. —

Sakura se echó a reír, sintiéndose libre de dudas y miedos atormentadores, se hizo un ovillo y se abalanzó sobre él.

—De modo que recurres a travesuras sabiendo que tengo el hombro y el brazo heridos —bromeó Syaoran—. No creas que no puedo defenderme, muchacha. Puedo darte unos azotes en tu trasero que no olvidarás jamás—

Sin saber si estaba bromeando o lo decía en serio, se desenroscó y lo miró con cautela. Syaoran estaba sonriente.

—Señora, realmente me asombra —apuntó él—. Nunca te he puesto una mano encima y aun así, actúas como si esperaras que lo hiciera. ¿Crees que sería capaz de magullar mi lugar de recreo? Ahora ven aquí, mi pequeña virgen, y deja que haga el amor. —

—Pero ¿y tu hombro? —dijo preocupada

Syaoran sonrió con confianza, atrayéndola hacia sí.

—Esta noche, cabalgarás después de todo. —

* * *

La tormenta había pasado cuando a la mañana siguiente regresaron a casa a lomos de Bella Dama. Todavía las nubes surcaban el cielo, pero la lluvia había cesado y el viento tan solo era un fantasma del gigante de la noche anterior. La capa de Sakura estaba empapada y era agobiante con el calor de la mañana. Deseaba desprenderse de ella pero la camisa de Syaoran era insuficiente para cubrir su cuerpo.

—A Eriol no le importará si te quitas la capa y, en cuanto a Hatti, está acostumbrada a verte mucho más ligera de ropa —bromeó Syaoran.

Sakura lo miró con expresión pícara y empezó a desabrocharse la prenda.

—Si estás seguro que a Eriol no le importará... —

Syaoran le agarró la mano y sonrió.

—A él no le importará, descarada, pero a mí sí. Ya viste lo que le hice a Hint por pasarse de la raya. Odiaría tener que ponerme en contra de mi propio hermano. —

Poco después llegaron a Harthaven. Todos corrieron a reunirse con ellos. Eriol, como si hubiera pasado la noche en vela, Hatti llorando vestida con su delantal.

—Oh, señorito Syaoran, creímos que le había pasado algo malo —dijo la anciana—. Leopold llegó muy nervioso, y pensamos que se había vuelto loco y le había tirado. —Se volvió a su señora, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Y usted, señorita Sakura, me ha tenido muy asustada. Casi mato a James por dejarla salir en medio de la tormenta. He estado muy preocupada por usted, chiquilla. —

De pronto una ráfaga de viento levantó la capa de la muchacha dejando al aire una pierna. Syaoran la agarró rápidamente y se la colocó, no sin antes dejar que Eriol y Hatti descubrieran su muslo desnudo.

—¡Señorita Sakura! —exclamó la criada—. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a su ropa?—

—El asesino de Meiling intentó matarla a ella también —replicó Syaoran.

El hombre descendió de la yegua con una mueca de dolor. Luego se llevó la mano a la venda.

Sakura descendió a toda prisa de Bella Dama para inspeccionar la herida.

—Oh, Syaoran, estás sangrando otra vez. Tienes que subir y dejar que la examine. —Se volvió hacia Hatti—. Necesitaré vendas limpias y agua, y dile a Mary que me traiga a Alger, por favor. Espero que tenga hambre ahora. Necesito vaciar mis pechos de leche. —

Dicho esto, empezó a dar órdenes a todos los presentes—. James, ¿puedes llevarte a Bella Dama y cepillarla? Luke, por favor, ve a Charleston y dile al sheriff Townsend que se le necesita en la plantación de Oakley, y que vaya con dos hombres robustos. Eriol, ven con nosotros. Syaoran querrá explicarte lo que ha ocurrido ésta noche.

Todos salieron a cumplir de inmediato con sus tareas. Hatti soltó una carcajada mientras caminaba.

—Cada día se parece más a la señorita Ieran—murmuró.

En el vestíbulo,Sakura pasó junto a Yamazaki, éste desvió la mirada abochornado. Ella se detuvo frente a él.

—¿Yamazaki? —inquirió, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Sí, Señora? —respondió él, alzando la cabeza. Tenía un ojo morado.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Sakura.

Él, incómodo, miró a Syaoran y arrancó una carcajada a Eriol.

—Fue Dickie, señora el marino borracho que le contó todo a la señorita Meiling —respondió.-¿Lo recuerda? —

—Claro, Yamazaki —Sakura asintió—. Recuerdo a Dickie. ¿Cuántos ojos morados tiene Dickie? —

—Dos, señora, y lamenta terriblemente haberle causado tantos problemas, señora, me juró que no diría nada más, ebrio o sobrio —se apresuró a añadir.  
Sakura volvió a asentir. Tomó a su esposo del brazo y dirigió una sonrisa al criado por encima del hombro.

—¿Has dicho dos? Gracias, Yamazaki —concluyó.

Poco después curó la herida de su esposo y se vistió con un traje de muselina. Se apartó de los hombres para dar el pecho al bebé mientras Syaoran le contaba a su hermano las aventuras de la noche anterior.

Sakura miró a su alrededor sintiendo la calidez y amabilidad del dormitorio. Sus ojos se posaron brevemente en una mesa que había junto a ella, donde descansaba el retrato de la madre de Syaoran. Los ojos negros, que el pintor había retratado con precisión, parecían estar vivos, satisfechos.

Sakura se maravilló ante el poder que la mujer ejercía para cuidar de aquellos a los que amaba. Habían sido sus pendientes los que lo habían aclarado todo y habían desenmascarado al señor Hint. ¿Era realmente posible?

—¿No estás de acuerdo, cielo? —preguntó Syaoran.

Ella alzó la vista, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Cómo dices, mi amor? Me temo que no te estaba escuchando —se disculpó. Syaoran soltó una carcajada.

—Eriol va a comprar Oakley y yo insisto en que se quede con la tierra por su cumpleaños. ¿No crees que debería hacerlo? —inquirió.

Sakura miró a su esposo con adoración.

—Por supuesto, mi amor —contestó y lanzó una rápida mirada al retrato.

Los ojos habían recuperado su quietud. Se preguntó si habría sido su imaginación la que le había hecho ver el brillo en los ojos de Ieran.

Las dos mujeres compartían un secreto que los hombres jamás conocerían.

Se presentaban ante el mundo como seres frágiles y necesitados de protección, pero su amor les confería una fortaleza y un valor más allá de lo imaginable.

Desde la tumba su influencia era capaz de decidir el curso de los acontecimientos. Una sonrisa cruzó el semblante de Sakura mientras contemplaba el retrato de Ieran Lee.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _GRACIAS INFINITAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUIERON ÉSTA HISTORIA DÉSDE EL VERDADERO INICIO, A QUIENES SE UNIERON EN EL CAMINO, Y TAMBIÉN A QUIENES LA LEAN CUANDO LA HISTORIA APAREZCA EN LA SECCIÓN DE "COMPLETED"_

 _ATENTAMENTE:_

 _CAMIKO NO PUNISHMENT._

 **ME DESPIDO CON UNA BREVE RESEÑA DE LA AUTORA ORIGINAL**

 ** _KATHLEEN ERIN HOGG WOODIWISS_**

 _(Alexandria, Luisiana, 1939 Princeton, Minnesota, 2007), fue una escritora estadounidense de novela romántica. Dentro de este género, se la considera la renovadora del romance histórico._

 _Su primer libro, en el que se basa ésta adaptación " La llama y la flor", apareció en 1972 y causó una gran conmoción no solo por ofrecer una historia revolucionaria, extensa si no porque que consiguió situarse entre las publicaciones más vendidas._

 _Escribió trece novelas. Todas entraron en la lista de los bestsellers de The New York Times y de ellas se han vendido más de treinta y seis millones de ejemplares en todo el mundo._

REVIEWS!


End file.
